Sur Ton Piédestal
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un ange qui braque diaboliquement mon visage avec la pointe de son sabre. Un peu plus haut, de magnifiques lèvres s'étirent en un petit rictus amusé et irrésistible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, à la fois essoufflé et dominé, mais délicieusement fasciné." Narusasu. UR. Lemons.
1. Les Retrouvailles

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Retrouvailles<strong>

C'est agréable de regarder le village se réveiller doucement. Je pourrais rester des heures, assis sur ce fauteuil, à observer le ciel devenir de plus en plus clair au loin. Je n'ai jamais vu l'aube éclairer mon visage de si près et je dois dire que j'en suis ému à l'instant, de voir mes propres traits gravés à jamais dans la pierre, illuminés par le doux matin qui pointe le bout de son né à l'horizon, sur la montagne des Hokage. C'est inimaginable. Pour être honnête, et même si je l'ai crié sur tous les toits pendant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru qu'un jour je serais assis ici, portant cette longue veste, ayant la vue sur tout Konoha. Je ne sais même pas si je peux dire que c'est un rêve devenu réalité, car je ne sais pas si je suis bien réveillé ou si je dors encore... Peut-être que je le saurai lorsque je verrai Sakura et Sasuke.

Aaaah, Sakura et Sasuke... Mes deux meilleurs amis, mes anges gardiens, les deux principales personnes pour qui je suis resté fort malgré les difficultés. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis quatre ans, presque cinq, et ils me manquent cruellement. Pourquoi ? C'est une longue histoire. Mais elle est simple. Elle va comme suit...

Quelques temps après l'examen Chunin, après que la guerre entre Suna, Oto et Konoha ait été réglée (pas tout à fait réglée, mais enfin), j'ai dû partir. L'Akatsuki (aujourd'hui complètement anéantie) était à mes fesses et le village courrait un grand danger à cause de moi. Et Jiraiya a très bien compris ce que je ressentais. Il a su exactement quelles étaient mes intentions, chose que Kakashi, ou Tsunade n'auraient peut-être pas saisi). Je voulais partir, car me cacher à Konoha ne ferait que risquer la vie des villageois davantage. Alors, lui et moi, on a quitté pour le Mont Myôboku. Cet endroit m'a servi à la fois de cachette et de maison pour ces quelques années où je m'y suis entraîné. J'ai pris du muscle et de l'endurance entre temps. Je suis devenu très fort physiquement, mon corps s'est développé et, disons que je ne suis plus ce petit blond frêle d'autrefois. J'ai grandi et suis devenu un homme, quoi. Question comportement, j'ai beaucoup changé aussi. Ce n'est aucunement pour me faire d'éloges, c'est la vérité. La maturité m'a gagné au cours des années. Le gamin turbulent de douze ans, qui en réalité, tremblait devant les ennemis ou encore qui fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir, n'est plus. Je voulais devenir plus fort pour pouvoir protéger les gens que j'aime. J'y suis d'ailleurs arrivé et avec Jiraiya, on a décidé tous les deux de partir à la conquête du monde.

Malheureusement, je reviens aujourd'hui seul. Jiraiya a dû rendre l'âme durant nos nombreuses batailles. Il a été tué, et j'ai dû me débattre avec ma douleur pour réussir à surmonter les difficultés. Sinon, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne pas rentrer à la maison moi aussi. J'avoue que cela a été terriblement dur de devoir laisser mon maître derrière moi car Jiraiya était devenu pour moi comme un père. Mais je l'ai fait car j'ai réalisé que j'étais, comme il l'était pour moi, important pour d'autres personnes, et je me devais de ne pas les abandonner tant que j'étais encore fort.

Je suis donc rentré depuis quelques jours et Tsunade m'a accueillie avec une nouvelle on ne peut plus... incroyable. Elle m'a appris que mon périple, incluant mes exploits – qu'apparemment, Jiraiya avait mis sur papier et avait envoyés à Konoha pour tenir Tsunade au courant – méritaient une récompense grandiose. Et cette récompense, vous le devinez, avec cette veste que je porte et mon visage taillé dans la pierre que je peux voir d'ici, c'est le titre d'Hokage.

Hier, une cérémonie a eu lieu en mon honneur. Je dois dire que j'en ai été étourdi. À peine rentré, que le village savait déjà qu'un nouveau chef avait été choisi. Je n'ai à peine eu le temps de souffler que je devais monter au sommet. Tsunade m'a présenté à un Konoha en feu et a officialisé l'événement en déposant sur ma tête le chapeau certifié, qui s'est légué d'Hokage en Hokage. Celui que de grands hommes ont porté, dont mon propre père. Mon seul regret dans tout ça, c'est que Sakura et Sasuke n'étaient pas là pour voir ça. Ils sont en mission et ne reviennent que très tôt ce matin, et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis hier soir. Je ne veux pour rien au monde manquer leur arrivée. J'ai vraiment besoin de les voir. Quatre ans, c'est beaucoup trop long...

Je suis tellement nerveux que lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je ne perds pas une seconde et pivote sur mon fauteuil pour ensuite bondir debout. Les mains tremblantes sur mon bureau, je fixe les nouveaux arrivants... qui se trouvent être plutôt _une _nouvelle arrivante. Fausse alerte : ce n'est que Tsunade.

Mon cœur emballé se calme peu à peu alors que la vieille femme referme doucement la porte. La pièce est plongée dans le calme et la noirceur du petit matin et elle me le fait bien vite remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas interdit d'allumer les lumières, tu sais, rit-elle.  
>- L'ambiance me plaît assez, répondis-je sans hésiter.<p>

Elle s'approche et croise les bras sous sa poitrine, toujours aussi énorme. C'est une chose qui ne change pas avec l'âge dans son cas.

- Je vois que tu aimes ton bureau. Tu ne l'as pas quitté depuis la cérémonie d'hier.  
>- Je l'adore, Tsunade, dis-je sincèrement d'une voix sérieuse. Vous ne pouviez pas me faire de plus beau... cadeau, disons-le comme ça.<br>- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, Naruto. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Ce piédestal, tu l'as atteint par toi-même.

Je ne dis rien et me laisse retomber lentement sur mon fauteuil. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds qui ont allongés. Ainsi, je ressemblerais beaucoup plus à mon père, c'est ce que Tsunade m'a dit la première fois qu'elle m'a vue, il y a quelques jours, à mon arrivée.

Ce n'est pas la seule chose de mon physique qui ait changée. D'abord, comme je l'ai dit, mon corps n'est plus le même qu'avant. Si j'étais, à douze ans, un p'tit gars assez frêle et pas très baraqué, aujourd'hui, j'ai de quoi me défendre. Je fais peut-être 1m90 ou dans les environs, mes biceps sont aussi développés que mes pectoraux et je ne parle pas de mes abdos, qui sont très solides. Mon entraînement a été si rude et si constant qu'il a porté ses fruits. Vous devinez donc aussi qu'avec ce changement radical, je ne suis plus aussi naïf et prude qu'avant. La chasteté et l'innocence ne vont pas du tout avec mon allure, de toute façon, alors à la poubelle l'adolescence et bonjour la vie d'adulte. Disons que j'ai... _appris _des choses aux côtés de Jiraiya et plus je vieillissais, plus je devenais conscient de l'effet que je faisais sur le sexe opposé. Voilà, quoi, le nouveau Naruto Uzumaki.

Ah et, une dernière chose, je suis toujours aussi beau! Ben oui, faut pas oublier ce petit détail, quand même. Et j'adore encore les ramens. Que voulez-vous, il y a des choses qui changent mais d'autres qui ne changent pas.

Un doux sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je lève les yeux vers Tsunade. Après un bref soupir, je poursuis notre conversation:

- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.  
>- Rien fait d'exceptionnel ? s'étonne-t-elle. Excuse-moi, mais, ce n'était pas toi ? Celui qui a détruit toutes les menaces potentielles du village ? Celui qui a décimé l'Akatsuki entière ?<br>- J'ai été aidé par Jiraiya...  
>- Oui, mais tu as su te débrouiller après ça. En plus, tu es devenu visiblement très fort et non seulement tu as acquis une grande maturité. Juste à t'entendre parler je croirais que tu as pris vingt ans ! Alors que non, tu n'as que 18 ans. Naruto, le village a besoin d'un Hokage jeune et passionné, un Hokage qui pourra protéger le village pour de nombreuses années à venir. J'ai été la cinquième pendant presque cinq ans, il est donc temps pour moi de léguer mon chapeau. Mais ce genre de trône ne se laisse pas à n'importe qui, et voilà que tu reviens de ton long voyage, sage comme un maître. Tu es prêt, Naruto. C'est de quelqu'un comme toi que Konoha a besoin à sa tête.<p>

Je souris et lève mes yeux bleus vers elle, pianotant doucement sur la surface de mon bureau.

- Vous êtes gentille, souffle-je.  
>- Je dis juste la vérité.<p>

Au même moment, nous entendons des pas s'approcher dans le couloir derrière la porte. Je me lève, sentant plusieurs personnes arriver, sachant qui cela doit être. À part Tsunade, à cette heure du matin, ça ne peut être qu'_eux_. Tsunade se tourne également et la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je n'ai que le temps de contourner mon bureau qu'aussitôt, une bombe rose me bondit au cou.

Je souris tendrement en attrapant ma chère Sakura. Elle entoure ses bras autour de ma nuque et je la serre très fort, respirant son odeur qui m'a tellement manqué. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle a aussi glissé ses jambes autour de ma taille férocement comme si j'allais disparaître, j'ouvre les yeux et trouve Sasuke, debout à l'entrée, souriant légèrement, nous regardant après avoir allumé les lumières – pour qu'on puisse mieux se voir sans doute.

Et là, j'ai un deuxième choc. Le premier, c'était d'apprendre que j'allais devenir Hokage. Celui-ci, c'est... Sasuke. Sasuke qui _sourit_. Mon Dieu. Il est époustouflant et c'est de le constater qui me déstabilise à ce point. Combien de temps déjà ? Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? Il n'a pas tellement changé, pourtant il est plus beau qu'avant, et c'est ça le pire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à lui, je veux dire, à son apparence, j'avais probablement d'yeux que pour Sakura. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux que le considérer. Il est sensationnel.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Naruto ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tout ce temps, c'était trop long, beaucoup trop long ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'es vraiment là ! s'exclame Sakura mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment.

Je la pose doucement au sol, mes yeux braqués sur lui, malgré moi. Putain. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ? D'être si magnifique tout simplement à se tenir là, debout et immobile, comme ça. Je croyais que j'étais devenu... pas mal, quoi, physiquement. Mais en le regardant, je dois admettre que je me trouve plutôt ordinaire, finalement.

Il porte un pantalon de ninja habituel, gris, avec une sacoche d'armes accrochée à sa jambe droite. Il a des bottes noires à lacets plutôt que les sandales qu'il avait autrefois (un peu comme Ibiki). Au haut du corps, il porte une tunique noire avec le petit éventail de sa famille cousu sur le cœur. Ses manches sont courtes, lui arrivant aux coudes et aux avant-bras il porte des morceaux de bandages.

Ses vêtements ne font que mettre son corps davantage en valeur. Et ce corps... il est parfait. Mince et svelte. Il a l'air à la fois frêle et fort, je peux voir des muscles fins se dessiner sur ses bras. Quant à ses épaules, elles sont moins larges que les miennes et il est plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres. Je le reluque ainsi sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, de la tête au pied, sachant pourtant parfaitement que Sakura se demande sûrement ce que je regarde de cette façon.

Son visage, quant à lui, n'a pas changé. Tandis que mes rondeurs ont disparus et que mon visage s'est aminci, le sien est resté fin et presque aussi jeune qu'avant. Ses cheveux d'un noir pur d'encre ont allongés légèrement, mais sont toujours ébouriffés et deux mèches retombent, surélevées par son bandeau frontal.

Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux si méprisants d'avant... là, ils sont... presque tendres. Je dois avoir manqué beaucoup de choses.

C'est finalement Sakura qui me sort de ma transe, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?  
>- Rien, je...<p>

Mon regard croise celui de Sasuke l'espace de quelques secondes, et je le retourne vers Sakura.

- Je suis juste surpris de voir... à quel point vous avez changés, tous les deux.  
>- Changés ? répète Sakura. Aah, et comment je suis ?<p>

Elle sourit et pose ses mains sur ses hanches en me regardant intensivement. Je ravale ma salive, un petit sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres et je choisis ce moment pour la reluquer à son tour.

Et encore une fois, je suis agréablement étonné. Sakura est également époustouflante, à sa manière. En tant qu'homme, je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de la trouver très belle. Son corps d'adolescente frêle d'autrefois est aujourd'hui devenu un véritable corps de femme. Une poitrine bien généreuse – j'en viendrais à me demander si Tsunade et Sakura n'ont aucun lien de parenté – et des hanches rondes. Elle n'est pas dodue, juste bien proportionnée. Ses bras sont délicats tout comme ses longues jambes fines, dévoilées par son mini short gris. Elle porte de longues bottes semblables à celles de Sasuke, à la différence près que celles de Sakura montent jusqu'à ses genoux et qu'elles ont des talons plus féminins.

Avec ça elle porte une légère tunique rouge avec le symbole de sa famille. Elle a des manches jusqu'aux coudes et elle porte des morceaux de bandages aux avant-bras un peu comme Sasuke.

Après cette brève séance de matage, je lève mes yeux vers mon meilleur ami et il me remet mon coup d'œil en croisant les bras. Peut-être qu'il attend de voir ce que je vais dire sur cette magnifique femme qui est la seule fille de l'équipe. Je sens mes joues me picoter légèrement.

- Eh bien, Sakura, tu es... tu es devenue une très belle femme, dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues blanches et elle sourit timidement, détournant le regard.

- Merci, Naruto ! lâche-t-elle, satisfaite. Et toi, sinon !  
>- Moi, quoi ?<br>- Dis, ce sont de vrais muscles Naruto ?

Je tourne mes yeux vers Sasuke lorsqu'il me lance cette petite réplique très amusante et aperçois un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Je le regarde un certain moment, souriant à mon tour, puis je regarde Sakura en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Il fait de l'humour depuis quand celui-là ? demande-je sur un ton qui se voulait plutôt incrédule ce qui fait s'esclaffer Sakura et Tsunade également.

Elles éclatent de rire et Sasuke me fixe toujours. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. De la moquerie ? Ou est-il heureux de me revoir ? Je me pose cette question mentalement et j'attends qu'une réponse vienne par magie, mais rien ne me vient et pendant ce temps je continue de regarder dans les yeux noirs de mon meilleur ami. Sakura a répondu quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

- Ouais, ce sont des vrais, dis-je finalement en levant un bras. Tu veux toucher, Sasuke ?  
>- Non ça va, sans façon ! marmonne-t-il, toujours les bras croisés.<br>- Et toi ils sont où les tiens ? rajouté-je.

Il roule ses beaux yeux noirs et je suis agréablement, étonnamment content que le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres ne disparaisse pas à cause de ma réplique. Et ma question devient réellement sérieuse : depuis quand a-t-il de l'humour ?

- Très drôle.  
>- Tu serais surpris Naruto, poursuit Sakura. De tout ce qui a changé à Konoha.<br>- Je le serais ? dis-je.  
>- Oui, ajoute Tsunade.<p>

Je me surprends à nouveau à regarder toujours Sasuke, lorsque Sakura et Tsunade semblent s'adresser à moi. C'est sûrement étrange mais, là, tout de suite, je me sens vraiment à la maison. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens en fixant les yeux noirs dans lesquelles je suis plongé à l'instant, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils m'ont tant manqués.

Tsunade se racle alors la gorge et c'est ce qui me fait sursauter, et par la même occasion, nos regards à moi et Sasuke se détachent.

Je regarde la vieille.

- D'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai pas dit Naruto, déclare-t-elle, mais demain est une journée spéciale et nous avons attendu ton arrivée pour la célébrer.  
>- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y aura ? m'étonne-je.<p>

Mes yeux se tournent sur Sakura qui vient de toussoter. Il se passe alors quelque chose de bizarre : du moins, pour moi, ça l'est. Elle a les joues rouges et son regard à elle cherche celui de Sasuke, qui lui, tourne vers elle un regard entre confusion et dégoût. J'en fronce mes sourcils – et c'est dans un moment comme celui-là que j'aurais adoré pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens ! C'est finalement Tsunade qui reprend après ce silence embarrassant – enfin, pour Sakura, il a semblé l'être.

- Demain, Sakura va se marier.

Ma mâchoire tombe et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Sakura affiche un immense sourire devant ma réaction. Woow! Non mais, attendez, quoi ? Je regarde un peu tout le monde. Tsunade a posé une main sur une hanche, Sakura rougit tout en montrant toutes ses dents – elle a l'air d'une femme heureuse – et Sasuke sourit légèrement, malgré le regard un peu sombre qu'il a eu quelque minutes auparavant. Il fixe même Sakura, maintenant. C'est là que je demande, bêtement, en regardant mes coéquipiers :

- Vous vous mariez demain ?

Mais, évidemment, j'ai l'air bien bête quand ils tournent vers moi un regard noir. C'est au tour de Sasuke de rougir – à peine, cela dit, mais quand même, je crois que je l'ai embarrassé. Sakura s'exclame aussitôt :

- Non ! Sasuke et moi, on n'est pas...  
>- Jamais j'épouserais cette furie, lâche Sasuke, renfrogné.<p>

Sakura tourne la tête vers lui.

- Excuse-moi ?  
>- Oh, t'as très bien entendu...<br>- Répète ce que t'as dit pour voir ! gueule Sakura en bondissant de quelques pas vers Sasuke.  
>- J'ai dit que je n'épouserais jamais une furie comme toi !<br>- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la furie !

Ils commencent à se chamailler et, voyant que Tsunade ne réagit pas, ou qu'elle ne fait que soupirer, je fronce les sourcils brusquement, ne pouvant tout de même pas empêcher un sourire amusé de franchir mes lèvres.

- C'est nouveau, ça aussi ? demande-je en pointant du doigt mes coéquipiers qui se disputent.  
>- Ils ne se supportent jamais, avoue Tsunade en roulant des yeux. Ces gamins vont me rendre folle !<br>- Mais...

Je suis bouche-bée. Un sourire incertain est plaqué sur mes lèvres et je tourne la tête, amusé sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe, pour voir Sakura qui engueule le pauvre Sasuke. Sakura. Sakura qui était folle de lui, à mon départ. Sakura qui l'idolâtrait, Sakura qui était amoureuse de lui à en mourir. Cette même Sakura ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe, Tsunade ! Est-ce que c'est réellement Sakura là ? Sakura-chan ?

Tsunade pousse un petit rire.

- Oui c'est toujours Sakura, la fille que tu connais Naruto. Laisse-moi t'avouer quelque chose.

La vieille s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Ton absence a été dur, très dur, dit-elle en murmurant pour que les deux autres ne nous entendent pas – de toute façon, ils étaient visiblement trop occupés à régler leurs comptes. Autant pour Sakura que pour Sasuke.  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Oui. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés.  
>- Je vois. Ils se sont rapprochés comme... un frère et une sœur, c'est ça ?<br>- Exactement.  
>- Mais alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? demande-je.<p>

Un sourire étire le visage de Tsunade.

- Et si je laissais l'heureuse élue te dire tout ça ? s'exclame-t-elle à voix haute et Sakura se tourne vers nous.

Elle et Sasuke semblent maintenant rigoler de leurs chamailleries et ça fait franchement un bien fou de les voir, tous les deux, en bonne santé et de bonne humeur. De voir qu'ils vont bien... Je ne m'étais pas vraiment entendu à ressentir de la culpabilité, mais avec Tsunade qui vient de me dire que mon départ a été difficile, maintenant j'avoue que je me sens un peu comme un moins que rien, de les avoir abandonné pour cinq années d'entraînement et de combats. D'accord, tout ça a permit au village de devenir un lieu paisible où règne la paix et la sécurité, mais reste que je m'en veux tout de même. Mais enfin, c'est derrière nous et dorénavant, ils vont et iront bien. La preuve : Sakura va même se marier demain !

Elle vient donc vers moi et Sasuke la suit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, donc, commence-t-elle mais je l'interromps.  
>- Je le connais, Saku ?<br>- Non, Naruto, sourit-elle. Ce n'est personne du village.  
>- Comment ça ? demandé-je, confus en ayant un minime mouvement de recul.<p>

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en rajouter que je m'écrie, encore une fois, bêtement :

- Aaaah, c'est Gaara !

J'ai les gros yeux en disant ça, peut-être plus parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi et que cette réponse est aussi insensée que l'idée que Sakura se marie avec Sasuke, plutôt que parce que Sakura m'a bien dit que ce n'est personne que je connais.

Aussitôt, elle me le remet sur le nez :

- Je t'ai dit que tu ne le connais pas.  
>- Aah oui, désolé ! Il s'appelle comment ?<br>- Il s'appelle Hayato et il vient...  
>- On ne sait même pas d'où il vient, rectifie Sasuke avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.<p>

Je le regarde et Sakura s'empresse de le cogner sur la tête – un peu comme elle faisait avec moi à l'époque de l'académie. Je rigole doucement.

- Aye ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ? se plaint-il.  
>- Je sais d'où il vient alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ok ? grogne Sakura avec les gros yeux avant de se retourner vers moi pour poursuivre. Il vient d'un village dans le pays du Riz ! C'est une toute petite contrée où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'habitants.<br>- Personne n'a jamais pu prouver que cet endroit existe vraiment, continue Sasuke, boudeur.  
>- Mais il m'énerve ! s'écrie Sakura.<br>- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit Sakura, ajoute alors Tsunade ce qui me plonge dans l'incompréhension totale.

Je passe ma main sur mon front et essaie de récapituler. Je veux bien comprendre mais tout ça me semble tellement compliqué...

- D'accord, alors il vient d'un village... qui n'est, techniquement, pas sur la carte ?  
>- Exact, fait Sasuke en croisant à nouveau les bras.<br>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, désormais il habite à Konoha avec moi, c'est l'important, réplique Sakura, essayant visiblement de défendre son fiancé.

On dirait qu'elle est déçue parce que Tsunade et Sasuke sont d'accord sur une chose, mais quelle chose ? Je ne sais rien. Je viens d'arriver au village, après une absence de cinq ans, il est normal que je ne sache rien. Mais je suis tellement curieux. Je voudrais tout savoir de leurs vies, de ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils ont vécu, ensembles. Par exemple : comment Sakura a-t-elle rencontré ce gars avec qui elle va se marier ? Elle semble beaucoup l'aimer, je le vois dans ses yeux. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Et Sasuke...

Je ravale ma salive avant de me poser cette question intérieurement, sans même réaliser pour quelle raison elle me chicote et m'énerve un peu.

Sasuke est-il en couple avec quelqu'un ?

Je décide de briser le silence en souriant comme je sais si bien le faire, et en m'adressant à Sakura, pour remettre le sourire sur son visage.

- Moi j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

Elle me regarde un peu surprise avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. De ses yeux verts émeraude, elle répond :

- Évidemment que tu vas le rencontrer. Tu seras son témoin, même !  
>- Quoi ? m'étouffé-je.<br>- Oui, je vous ai choisis, toi et Sasuke, pour remplir ce rôle. Pour mes demoiselles d'honneur, bah j'aurai Ino, Tenten et Hinata. Je voulais que Temari soit aussi des nôtres mais elle occupe pour l'instant un poste très important à Suna et ne peut pas quitter le village. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait le mois prochain, d'ici là, elle m'a quand même souhaité une belle journée et une lune de miel de princesse.

J'entends Sasuke toussoter et détourner le regard. Sakura fronce les sourcils et le regarde, un peu énervée. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui prend. Ne peut-il pas être heureux pour elle ? Je le fixe un moment, les sourcils froncés, avant de reposer mon regard et mon attention sur Sakura.

- J'ai vraiment très hâte, dans ce cas.  
>- Et si on fêtait tout ça, ce soir, dans un restaurant ? propose Tsunade. Avec Hayato. Ce sera le moment de renouer tous les trois, et aussi de rencontrer Hayato. Naruto ne le connaît pas encore.<br>- Excellente idée ! s'écrie Sakura en sautillant, des étoiles dans les yeux – et pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression de la revoir, à 12 ans, lorsqu'Iruka lui avait annoncé que Sasuke ferait partie de l'équipe 7 avec elle.

Bon, je devrai m'y habituer. Sakura est passée à autre chose avec Sasuke. Elle qui était si amoureuse de lui. Enfin, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fascination d'adolescence. Ou peut-être ont-ils été ensembles et ont rompu ? Bah, je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là.

Je souris à cette idée.

- T'en dis quoi, Naruto ? me demande Sakura, me sortant de mes pensées.  
>- Aah, oui, oui. Je viendrai !<br>- Ce sera aussi l'occasion de célébrer ton tout nouveau titre, Naruto, puisque nous n'étions pas là pour la cérémonie officielle, ajoute Sakura plus sérieusement.

Ces paroles me figent sur place et je mets un moment à revenir doucement de ma surprise. Il faut dire que ça me réchauffe le cœur qu'elle y ait pensé. D'autant plus que je ne réalise pas encore l'ampleur de ce qui m'arrive. Moi Hokage. Ça été mon rêve pendant toute ma vie et voilà qu'il se concrétise.

Timidement, je croise les bras et serre les lèvres dans un petit sourire, l'envie de rire comme un gamin me prenant violemment.

- Merci Saku, soufflé-je.

Puis je regarde Sasuke. Ses yeux semblent à la fois énervés et tristes. Ils croisent brièvement les miens, pendant un instant où je reçois un choc électrique. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en faire plus, de me poser des questions, ni de comprendre cet espèce de choc, de frisson qui m'a frappé, que Sakura se tourne vers lui et enchaîne :

- Et toi tu viendras ?  
>- Bien sûr, murmure-t-il en cherchant mon regard.<p>

Il le trouve bien vite et nous nous regardons quelques longues secondes.

- Parfait, alors tout est réglé, dans ce cas ! chantonne Sakura en claquant des mains, un grand sourire décorant ses traits. Je vais aller de ce pas dormir un peu. Cette mission m'a épuisée !  
>- Oui, surtout repose-toi bien, lancé-je.<br>- Je vais également devoir y aller, dit Tsunade. J'ai quelques paperasses à remplir pour toi Naruto, concernant le changement d'Hokage. Et je pense que vous voudriez bien que j'invite Kakashi et Iruka à ce souper, hm ?

Nous acquiesçons vivement – aaaah ! J'ai si hâte de les revoir ! Lorsque je suis rentré, il y a quelques jours, j'ai pu revoir un peu de mes amis, mais pas tout le monde. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Lee et Tenten, je les ai vus. Ils étaient d'ailleurs à ma cérémonie. Mais Hinata, Ino, Neji, Kakashi et Iruka d'ailleurs, ils étaient en mission. Et il me tarde de les revoir tous.

Tsunade sort alors en remerciant rapidement Sakura et Sasuke pour la longue et importante mission qu'ils ont menée à terme, et elle nous laisse finalement seuls tous les trois. Mais ce n'est pas pour bien longtemps, car Sakura doit aussi partir. Dommage, ces retrouvailles se sont déroulées bien trop vite ! J'ai déjà hâte à ce soir pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu plus de temps avec eux.

- Il faut déjà que je rentre, Naruto. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de sommeil ! Pas que tu ne m'as pas manqué mais je vais avoir des cernes sinon. Et c'est mon mariage demain, hein !  
>- Oui, aller rentre et dors ! l'encouragé-je.<p>

Elle sautille en ricanant, jusqu'à moi, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou – bien sûr en s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds – pour m'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Bon Dieu, ce que t'as grandi !

Je ris doucement en la serrant dans mes bras, puis elle me dit dans mon oreille :

- Plus jamais, Naruto, plus jamais aussi longtemps, d'accord ?  
>- Compris, chef, souris-je en levant les yeux pour voir Sasuke qui nous regarde.<p>

J'ai l'impression de lire également dans ses yeux, ces mots que Sakura vient de dire. «Plus jamais aussi longtemps». Et j'obéis en me disant à moi-même que cinq ans, c'est en effet trop long. Beaucoup trop long.

Elle s'écarte et me sourit. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers la porte, mais avant, Sasuke a lui aussi le droit à un câlin. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et il roule des yeux devant ce besoin si récurrent d'affection, mais je vois quand même, à sa façon de la serrer contre lui, cet amour fraternel qui semble les unir aujourd'hui. Et je suis vraiment heureux de voir ça.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Et Sasuke n'oublie pas de passer à l'hôpital ! Aller, salut, mes chéris !

Quelques secondes, et la porte se referme.

Nous voilà maintenant seuls.

Je regarde Sasuke, qui met une seconde ou deux à retourner sa tête en ma direction. Il se gratte le bras et un certain malaise émane de lui et de sa posture. Quant à moi, je fronce mes sourcils et demande, réellement confus par les dernières paroles de Sakura :

- Pourquoi dois-tu te rendre à l'hôpital ?  
>- Je me suis blessé pendant la mission et j'ai besoin de points de suture, avoue-t-il.<p>

C'est vrai, maintenant que je le regarde, qu'il a l'air plutôt pâle. Enfin, ça n'a jamais vraiment été autrement avec lui. C'est son teint naturel, mais là il l'est un peu plus que dans mes souvenirs.

Je ne pose pas plus de questions. Je reste là, à sourire bêtement. Je me demande aussi combien de temps, maintenant, s'est écoulé depuis la première fois que j'ai dit : «Je serai Hokage de Konoha, un jour, et tout le monde connaîtra mon nom!» Cela doit bien faire une éternité. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passe, et une autre chose étrange qui s'ajoute à cela : mon corps qui réagit bizarrement à revoir Sasuke après cinq ans. Ces frissons qui me prennent, à le regarder trop longtemps. Cette sensation bizarre au fond de mon ventre. Le fait que je le trouve tout simplement beau. Ça me perturbe... Oui, bon, voilà quoi... Je ne suis pas habitué.

Je toussote après ces pensées embarrassantes. Je pose mes yeux sur son corps, puis remonte vers son visage. Il fixe un point quelconque, ne me regardant pas directement dans les yeux, attendant sûrement que je prenne la parole peut-être. Chose que je fais, d'ailleurs, avec une assurance et une confiance en mes moyens qui parviennent à déstabiliser mon protagoniste.

- J'ai droit à une poignée de main, en guise de... bonjour ?

J'observe son visage et ses yeux qui se lèvent vers les miens. Lentement, tout doucement, un sourire se peint sur son visage aussi légèrement et naturellement qu'une goutte d'eau tomberait sur un lac paisible. Il est magnifique comme ça. On dirait que la douleur ne dérange plus rien dans son visage, comme avant. Il est plus serein. Oui, voilà le mot que je cherchais depuis tout à l'heure : il a l'air tout à fait serein, et j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce qui l'a rendu si tranquille, si _épanoui_.

J'ignore la petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit «Il doit sûrement avoir une petite amie!». J'ignore aussi le dérangement que cela provoque en moi.

- Évidemment, baka.

Il s'avance et je comble les derniers pas qui me mènent à lui. Aussitôt, comme dans notre enfance, nos mains s'empoignent, certes avec plus de force et de virilité qu'avant. Il sourit et je souris aussi, avant de, tout simplement, suivre une idée qui me passa par la tête à l'instant même.

Avec sa main dans la mienne, je le tire vers moi pour le serrer dans mes bras.

- Je t'ai eu ! m'exclamé-je en rigolant déjà.  
>- Aye !<p>

Je recule instantanément en entendant son gémissement de douleur. Il lève la tête vers moi, alors rougissant en réalisant que je suis plus grand que lui et pas qu'un peu – de proche, ça paraît encore plus ! Puis il se mordille la lèvre et pose sa main droite sur son épaule gauche.

- Désolé, j't'ai fait mal ?  
>- Ça va, marmonne-t-il, embarrassé sans le montrer – du moins, en <em>essayant<em> de ne pas le montrer.  
>- Alors j'peux encore avoir un câlin !<p>

Il pousse un petit « Tss ! » suivi d'un « T'as pas changé », qui me fait sourire, et je me penche pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Je l'enserre délicatement et le soulève dans les airs, faisant attention à son épaule qui, si j'ai bien compris, est blessée.

Ses pieds décollent du sol et je le serre fortement contre moi, fermant les yeux. Il grogne mais je ne m'en focalise pas. Je peux sentir son parfum tout contre moi, mon nez et mon visage plongé dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'il peut sentir bon...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement fasciné par ce qu'il est devenu. Cinq ans derrière, on se haïssait, on se balançait des chaises quand on se trouvait dans la même pièce, on se battait à chaque occasion, on se jetait des insultes à la figure pour aucune réelle raison. Et même si derrière ça, il y avait une forte amitié, enfin, je ne ressentais pas... _ça_, pour lui.

Et on dirait que l'attirance que j'avais envers Sakura à l'époque de mon enfance, se tourne désormais vers lui. J'étais souvent heureux seulement à voir Sakura franchir la porte de la classe. J'étais heureux quand elle était près de moi. Heureux quand elle me parlait, quand elle me regardait. Là, c'est exactement la même chose, mais avec Sasuke.

Enfin, ce doit être l'excitation de le revoir après toutes ces années. Oui, juste ça...

C'est finalement sa voix qui me ramène au présent, en dehors de toutes mes pensées qui m'étourdissent.

- Naruto ? Tu peux me poser maintenant ?  
>- Euh... Ouais.<p>

Je le pose au sol et dans le mouvement, il s'accroche à mes biceps. Une expression de surprise traverse son visage quand nos peaux entrent en contact à cet endroit et il frissonne tout comme moi. Tant pour lui, qui est sûrement étonné de voir leurs grosseurs, que pour moi, qui frissonne à la fraîcheur de ses mains.

- Dis donc, tu ne mentais pas, dit-il en levant ses yeux noirs charbon vers les miens, bleus azur.  
>- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais toucher ! C'est de l'authentique, Sasu !<br>- M'appelle pas comme ça, bougonne-t-il, sans pour autant briser le contact de nos regards.

... ni celui de ses mains sur mes bras, d'ailleurs.

Mais après un petit moment, il réalise et recule, embarrassé.

Un sourire me prend à nouveau les lèvres.

- Bon ? demandé-je.  
>- Bon quoi ?<br>- Faut aller à l'hôpital, non ?  
>- T'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.<br>- On s'est pas vu durant les cinq dernières années, déclaré-je, sûr de moi. On a des choses à se raconter, tous les deux !

Je me mets alors à marcher en direction de la sortie, et au passage, je lui attrape son bras. Plus délicat que le mien, faut dire... Encore une fois, je frissonne, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

- Aller, viens !

Il rechigne un peu mais me suit quand même. Nous sortons tous les deux du bâtiment et c'est un matin doux et brumeux qui nous accueille dehors. Le ciel est à la fois pâle et encore sombre. Les nuages sont doux et l'air sent bon. J'adore les matins. J'adore l'aurore et les fins rayons de soleil encore inoffensifs qui percent à travers le ciel, jusqu'à nous... J'adore surtout ce matin-là, qui débute une journée qui s'annonce géniale.

**À SUIVRE...**


	2. C'est bon d'être à la maison

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Hytomi : **Je suis heureuse alors! :) J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant ça te plaît!

**Riingo-chu**** : **En effet tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, tout ce qui concerne Sasuke et son frère! Enfin peut-être pas Itachi mais sur Sasuke, tu sauras! :D J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, vu que tu as aimé les dernières! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté! ^^

**jene : **Salut! Merci beaucoup. Concernant «Le garçon d'à côté», je l'ai supprimé uniquement de parce que je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour la suite, mais je la terminerai un jour ça c'est certain! Je verrai à ce moment là si je la remettrai en ligne.

**reytan : **Haha, oui un petit peu dragueur en effet! Après tout, passer autant de temps avec Jiraiya, isolé du monde… xD Quant à Sasuke, en effet il est plus doux et serein! Tu sauras pourquoi dans ce chapitre^^ Je suis contente que tu ai hâte de connaître la suitee! Merci d'avoir lu, surtout d'avoir commenté, ça fait plaisir :)

**choco97 : **Merci d'avoir commenté, c'est très apprécié! Je suis contente que tu aime!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : C'est bon d'être à la maison<strong>

Sur le chemin menant à l'hôpital de Konoha, Sasuke et moi avons parlé du village, de ce qui a changé ici pendant mon absence. Il m'a confié tout ce qui concerne nos amis, les senseïs, les couples, les missions les plus mémorables qu'il a effectuées avec l'équipe 7, de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, un peu de Kakashi et de Sakura (il a sûrement volontairement omis de me dire quoique ce soit sur son fiancé puisqu'il avait l'air légèrement énervé). Il m'a parlé de tout, excepté bien sûr, de lui. Résultat : je ne sais pas s'il est en couple ou si quelque chose de particulier a changé dans sa vie pendant ces cinq ans. Mais enfin, il fallait s'y attendre. Sasuke a toujours été réservé et un peu refermé sur lui-même quand il s'agit de ses sentiments et de sa vie privée. Je peux au moins en déduire que ça, ça n'a pas changé. C'est un peu réconfortant, d'une certaine façon, de savoir qu'il est resté le même, après tout ce temps. Si j'avais appréhendé quelque chose avant mon retour, c'était bien ça : ne pas retrouver mes amis comme je les avais laissés.

Apparemment, Anko et Ibiki, les deux professeurs qui ont été en charge de l'Examen Chunin l'année où je l'ai passé, seraient ensembles depuis deux ans. Ça m'a fait sourire quand Sasuke me l'a dit. La kunoichi extravertie et un peu folle sur les bords, plus ce ninja mercenaire baraqué comme un dinosaure et lui aussi quelque peu sadique, semblent à mes yeux former un couple plutôt étrange. Mais bon, s'occuper ensembles de cet Examen année après année les a sans doute rapprocher, et je suis heureux de voir que la vie va de bon train au village. À part ce couple, il y a Kurenaï et Asuma bien sûr! D'ailleurs, ils auraient prétendument eu un enfant i peine quelques mois. J'ai été surpris d'entendre ça, mais à bien y réfléchir, il me semblait aussi qu'à l'époque de l'académie, ils étaient plutôt proches...

Dans nos amis, personne n'est présentement en couple à part Sakura avec son mystérieux fiancé. Neji et Ino auraient été ensembles quelques temps mais ça n'a pas duré.

Avoir entendu tout ça me rend un peu nostalgique. D'un côté, je regrette d'avoir manqué toutes ces années. Mais si j'étais resté ? Et que l'Akatsuki avait envahi le village et tué d'innocentes personnes, juste pour me capturer ? Je me rappelle constamment de ce jour, dans cet auberge, où Itachi Uchiha, accompagné de cet homme à la peau bleuâtre, avait tabassé Sasuke jusqu'au coma... Je me rappellerai probablement toujours de ce jour, cet instant où j'avais réalisé que ce que désiraient ces criminels, c'était moi, et qu'au passage, ils en profiteraient pour blesser inutilement les autres, à commencer par Sasuke...

Je suis donc ainsi dans mes pensées après toutes ces nouvelles que Sasuke m'a apportées au sujet du village, quand nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Ici aussi, rien ne semble vraiment avoir changé. Je remarque quelques rénovations ici et là, des comptoirs neufs, des ordinateurs réaménagés.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une voix familière retentit et je me tourne aussitôt. Sasuke se tourne également et je reste ébahi devant la femme qui se tient là, portant une longue veste blanche d'infirmière : elle a de longs cheveux blonds remontés en une couette sur le dessus de sa tête, elle possède deux yeux aquatiques brillants et porte, sous cette chemise de médecin, des habits violets. Je ne peux pas ne pas la reconnaître, c'est impossible. Ce visage...

- Oh mon Dieu, Naruto, c'est toi ? lâche-t-elle.

Elle a dans la main un dossier ouvert – elle devait sûrement se diriger vers la salle d'attente pour appeler un patient ou je ne sais trop – qu'elle referme aussitôt en me voyant. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et elle me reluque, incrédule, de la tête au pied.

Je souris après ma propre surprise passée. Ben quoi, si Ino était déjà une fille magnifique à douze ans, désormais elle dépasse les limites. Elle est superbe.

- Ça te va bien le look infirmière ! lancé-je pour essayer de la sortir à son tour de sa surprise.

Elle relève ses yeux pour remonter vers mon visage et elle ne perd pas plus de temps, elle bondit sur moi en ricanant d'excitation. Je lâche également une exclamation de joie et l'attrape lorsqu'elle s'accroche à ma nuque. Elle est plus grande que Sakura mais s'étonne quand même de ma taille – comme tout le monde.

- Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu te moque de moi ou quoi ?

Elle recule et pose ses poings sur ses hanches, me fixant toujours sans trop y croire, puis tapote mon torse l'air de se demander si tout ça est bien réel. L'expression de son visage se partage entre l'étonnement, l'amusement et l'incertitude, un peu comme Sasuke lorsqu'il m'a demandé si tous ces muscles étaient des vrais! Et à repenser à ça me met un joli sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Woooow ! D'où t'es devenu plus sexy que Sasuke ?  
>- Sympa ! soupire le dit Sasuke à côté, d'un air ennuyé et moi je m'esclaffe immédiatement. Et bonjour à toi aussi Ino.<p>

Elle éclate d'un rire franc et vient enlacer Sasuke.

- Pardonne-moi mon Sasuke chéri ! dit-elle. Comment ça va ?  
>- Boff ! lance mon camarade, toujours ennuyé en détournant le regard et pendant un moment je crois voir Shikamaru.<p>

Ino me ramène à elle en continuant sur sa lancée :

- Non mais, je n'arrive pas à le croire... Tu es parti tout petit et tu nous reviens super costaud ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Tu as la carrure d'un homme désormais, vraiment.

Je souris, embarrassé mais content des compliments, en me passant une main sur la nuque.

- Merci, dis-je vaguement.  
>- Enfin ! C'est vraiment génial que tu sois finalement de retour. Ah, et je suis désolée d'avoir raté la cérémonie d'hier. Ça dû être fantastique, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu y être. J'étais en mission et je suis rentrée dans la soirée et comme aujourd'hui je suis de service alors je suis partie directement dormir.<br>- T'inquiète pas, je comprends.  
>- Félicitations, en tout cas. Tu as réalisé ton rêve et tu es de ce fait, à mon sens, devenu une source d'inspiration pour nous tous, continue-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Sasuke.<p>

Ils se regardent un certain moment et je tourne aussi mes yeux vers mon ami silencieux. Je me demande pourquoi il détourne ainsi le regard. Et pourquoi Ino semble-t-elle tout d'un coup désolée ?

Elle reprend après quelques secondes :

- Enfin, je parle évidemment pour ceux qui en ont encore l'opportunité...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, l'opportunité de quoi ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

Ino louche à nouveau Sasuke, quelques brèves secondes, avant de répondre à ma question et me regarder :

- Ben... Tu sais, ceux qui ont encore un rêve auquel s'accrocher. Et voilà, quoi, je crois que tu es devenu une inspiration.  
>- Merci, c'est gentil Ino.<p>

Je regarde discrètement Sasuke une nouvelle fois, qui lui a rivé ses yeux vers le sol. Mes sourcils se froncent lentement sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte et je tourne la tête vers Ino quand elle continue sur un autre sujet :

- Bref ! Vous faites quoi ici, tous les deux ?  
>- Je me suis fait mal en mission, et j'ai besoin de points de suture, répond alors Sasuke.<br>- Oh je vois ! Eh ben, j'aurais aimé m'occuper de toi mais j'ai des patients à aller voir...  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassure Sasuke.<br>- D'accord. Bon, je dois y aller. J'imagine qu'on se voit tous demain, de toute façon !  
>- Euh... Oui, dis-je non sans faire un effort pour me rappeler – c'était encore nouveau l'idée que Sakura se marie et j'avais tendance à ne pas me l'ancrer dans la tête.<br>- Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on se voit plus souvent Naruto ! T'as sûrement des tas de choses super cool à nous raconter, et il faut rattraper le temps perdu !  
>- En effet, souris-je.<p>

Elle nous embrasse sur la joue chacun notre tour puis disparaît au bout de l'allée.

Le silence retombe et je me tourne vers Sasuke, qui me regarde et je le regarde, et nous nous regardons tous les deux. Après quelques petites secondes qui me paraissent très longues, bizarrement, il sourit.

- À quoi tu pense, p'tite tête ?

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps de cette appellation... À l'entendre ça me fait immédiatement sourire (c'est bon d'être à la maison!) et je détourne le regard, à mon tour embarrassé, bien qu'un peu amusé aussi.

- À rien de particulier... je me disais qu'Ino avait beaucoup changée.  
>- Ce n'est pas elle qui a le plus changée.<br>- Ah bon ? Et qui alors ? m'étonné-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.  
>- Tu n'as pas encore vu Hinata, je paris que tu ne vas pas la reconnaître quand tu vas la voir ! Même chose pour Chôji.<br>- Vraiment ?

Il hoche la tête et mon sourire s'élargit tout comme le sien.

- Aaaaah ! J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde. Tout ça m'impatiente tellement. Konoha m'a vraiment manqué, si tu savais !  
>- Je sais, dit-il alors plus sérieusement, en me fixant et tout semble s'arrêter pour un petit moment.<p>

Je n'ai à peine le temps de me demander intérieurement : «Comment ça il sait?» qu'il poursuit avec un petit sourire tendre. Sasuke. Avec _un petit sourire tendre_. Qui suffit à me faire tomber d'un sixième étage.

- Ça se voit.

* * *

><p>- Je ne crois pas que tout ça soit vraiment nécessaire... râle Sasuke en tenant son bras dans les airs alors que l'infirmière lui enroule un bandage autour de l'épaule.<p>

À me fier à son aura sombre et son regard blasé et limite énervé, je peux facilement voir qu'il en a déjà marre d'être là dans cette chambre d'hôpital, assis sur le bord de ce lit, devant subir des – ô si désagréables – soins. Et encore une fois, je le reconnais bien. Toujours si orgueilleux. Incapable d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'être soigné. Je peux voir d'où je suis les grandes traces de sang que l'infirmière n'a pas encore nettoyées, s'étaler sur son bras et un peu sur ses vêtements. Et je ne peux douter de la profondeur de sa plaie. La mission a du être rude.

- Monsieur, il faut que les plaies soient bandées pour qu'elles guérissent convenablement, dit la femme calmement, sans perdre patience.  
>- Je sais mais vous en faites trop, quand même, ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure.<p>

Un toussotement – qui ressemble plus à un étouffement – sort de ma bouche malgré moi et se transforme en petit rire. L'infirmière ne s'en formalise pas et continue son travail alors que Sasuke tourne ses yeux agacés vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
>- Une <em>égratignure<em> ? Sasuke, ça traverse ton épaule entièrement et ça s'étend même un peu sur ton bras. Et ça pisse le sang.  
>- Bah... ça fait mal comme une égratignure, en tout cas, marmonne-t-il en reposant son regard sur son épaule.<p>

Après quelques secondes, l'infirmière se redresse.

- Je suis à court de bandages, je vais en chercher et je reviens.  
>- C'est bon, ça ira comme ça, lance Sasuke en levant les yeux vers elle.<p>

Quand la jeune femme semble hésiter en faisant la navette entre son regard et le mien, je m'avance de quelques pas.

- N'écoutez pas cet idiot, et faite votre travail, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde un moment avant de baisser la tête doucement.

- Oui Hokage-sama, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

À l'appellation, c'est tout mon corps qui a un mouvement brusque de recul. C'est presque si je ne répète pas le «Hokage-sama» avec un ton interrogatif. Puis je descends mon regard vers la longue veste blanche que je porte encore. En un instant je comprends pourquoi des gens nous fixaient dans la rue, et je me sens idiot de l'avoir déjà oublié. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je m'habituerai facilement, et ce même si je suis confiant et si j'ai attendu longtemps en sachant que c'était un poste que je voulais réellement. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais...

Un sourire béat se dessine sur mon visage et je regarde Sasuke, toujours assis, boudeur comme un enfant, le bras ensanglanté à moitié pansé.

- T'as entendu ?  
>- Monsieur le Hokage, rajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire – qui n'est en rien moqueur ou sarcastique, c'est même plutôt tendre, et je suis si surpris, si <em>agréablement<em> surpris, que j'en rougis quelques secondes.  
>- Les gens me reconnaissent déjà, c'est super ! ricané-je ensuite.<p>

Il me sourit sans rien ajouter puis un silence choisit cet instant pour s'insérer entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'aurais envie de faire l'enfant et m'enthousiasmer sur mon poste d'Hokage, celui auquel j'ai rêvé toute ma vie, mais... non, je ne fais rien, je ne bouge même pas. Pourtant je suis tellement excité, à l'intérieur.

En regardant Sasuke qui retourne à la contemplation du vide, je repense bizarrement à Ino, et à ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure. «_Tu sais, ceux qui ont encore un rêve auquel s'accrocher._» Elle avait dit ça en regardant Sasuke, l'air triste ou désolé. Je n'avais pas très bien compris à ce moment-là, et maintenant je ne le comprends toujours pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me revient à l'instant en tête, ni pourquoi ça me préoccupe. Mais je demande quand même, en venant m'assoir sur le bord du comptoir devant lui :

- Dis Sasuke...

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je poursuis, les miens rivés au sol.

- À propos de ce qu'Ino a dit...  
>- De toi qui est devenu une inspiration pour nous ?<br>- Ouais, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, restant concentré. Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand elle a parlé de ceux qui n'ont plus l'opportunité de réaliser leurs rêves ? J'ai eu... comme... l'impression qu'elle parlait de toi, de la façon dont elle t'a regardée, que vous vous compreniez, en fait, et que j'ai raté quelque chose. Enfin, p-peut-être que j'ai tout faux...  
>- Non, tu n'as pas tout faux... dit-il lentement et je lève mes yeux vers lui.<p>

Je le regarde en fronçant toujours les sourcils, l'air curieux scotché sur mon visage. Je repasse sans cesse les mots d'Ino en essayant d'y voir plus clair, de deviner ce qu'elle a voulut dire, une chose qui visiblement a un lien avec Sasuke et sa vie. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser, ni de déduire quoique ce soit, qu'il déclare doucement, d'une voix lointaine en fixant de nouveau un point invisible :

- En fait, j'ai... J'ai abandonné ma vengeance. Je ne pourchasse plus mon frère, désormais.

Un autre mouvement de recul me prend, celui-ci plus sec et brutal que le précédent. C'est comme une réalité impossible, des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir sortir de sa bouche à lui. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai le temps de me demander si, pendant mon absence, il a eut soit un lavage de cerveau complet ou s'il s'est fait remplacer par un extra-terrestre qui a prit son apparence et sa voix. Sasuke... Sasuke qui a abandonné son rêve de venger sa famille ? Lui qui était si motivé... Enfin, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle mais... Je ne suis plus très sûr d'avoir bel et bien mon meilleur ami en face de moi en ce moment.

- T'es sérieux ? lâché-je.  
>- Quoi, ça te surprend tant que ça ?<br>- Ben, c'est que... Oui.  
>- C'est que quoi ? insiste-t-il.<br>- T'avais tellement l'air motivé... C'était ton rêve.

L'assurance qu'il avait deux secondes plus tôt semble disparaître je ne sais où quand je prononce ces trois mots : «c'était ton rêve». Il baisse la tête et balance ses pieds dans le vide, alors que je ne doute pas que ses pensées doivent s'entremêler et qu'il doit être en train de réfléchir à comment m'expliquer ce revirement de situation. Enfin, je ne suis pas fou mais, avant, il ne vivait que de ça! Il se disait ne vivre que pour accomplir cette vengeance, que c'était tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire sur Terre.

- Ben, tu sais... commence-t-il après un moment. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Risquer de mourir pour tuer celui qui m'a enlevé ma famille... D'accord, j'aurai une satisfaction quelconque de savoir qu'il n'est plus de ce monde mais... après réflexion, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y aurait rien après. Juste des souvenirs et des regrets... Parce que c'est certain qu'à un moment j'aurais été amené à choisir entre vous et ça et... Et je crois que j'ai enfin compris que je comptais pour des gens ici, à Konoha. Et j'espère encore qu'Itachi ait des remords cachés au fond de lui et le tuer lui faciliterait les choses et je préfère qu'il vive avec ça. Mourir c'est trop facile.

Vous connaissez l'expression «être sur le cul» ? Bah... C'est exactement ce que je ressens à l'instant. Mes yeux doivent être grand ouverts, ainsi que ma bouche, que je referme après qu'il ait dit le dernier mot et je me les repasse tous. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai pourtant bien entendu. Est-ce que Sasuke vient juste de me faire des confidences ? _Sasuke_ ? Eh bien, les surprises fusent de partout. Entre Sakura qui se marie, Sasuke qui ne cherche plus à accomplir cette stupide vengeance (oui, stupide dans le sens qu'il était prêt à abandonner tout le reste pour elle, et je suis content de voir que finalement c'est elle qu'il abandonne plutôt que tout le reste) et le plus surprenant, Sasuke qui me déballe toutes ses raisons comme ça. Et de très bonnes raisons, en plus.

Quand il croise mon regard, il le baisse immédiatement. Il garde cependant les épaules hautes et ne semble pas mal à l'aise même si je le sens un tout petit peu embarrassé.

Je finis par sourire.

- Je suis content, dis-je. T'as fait le bon choix.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire plus qu'un bref mouvement de lèvres, comme s'il allait sourire, que l'infirmière revient dans la chambre avec des rouleaux de pansement. Sasuke la regarde et ne grogne plus, il se laisse faire quand elle poursuit son travail, et moi je continue de sourire bêtement.

* * *

><p>Sakura était sous la douche, passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle aimait tellement cette sensation, toutes ces chutes d'eau qui lui dégoulinaient sur la peau, sur ses hanches et ses jambes qu'elle pourrait rester des heures ainsi. Elle aimait encore plus ces instants où elle pouvait ne penser à rien et juste se détendre, mais là elle n'y arrivait pas. Pleins de choses lui occupaient l'esprit, entre autres, le retour de Naruto et, évidemment, son fiancé et son mariage qui allait avoir lieu demain.<p>

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses mains et les passa ensuite sur sa tête pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors, dans le reflet du carrelage mouillée, son image. Et elle se demanda comment toute sa vie avait pu changer si vite. Il n'y avait encore pas même un an, elle était une adolescente qui désespérait de trouver l'amour, et maintenant, elle prenait une douche et se préparait à aller souper, un peu pour célébrer ses fiançailles, avec, en plus, Naruto qui venait de rentrer d'un long périple. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse... Si seulement Sasuke pouvait l'être avec elle.

Sakura rouvrit les yeux, deux gouttes lui glissant sur les joues pour tomber sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle les avait refermés, mais elle fixa de nouveau ses émeraudes dans sa réflexion et fronça ses fins sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke était si réticent et sur la défensive avec son fiancé, pourquoi il le détestait. Hayato ne lui avait rien fait et était un homme gentil avec elle, non seulement, et il la protégeait, il l'aimait et la chérissait. Alors où était donc le problème? Était-ce le fait que ses origines n'étaient pas tout à fait claires pour eux? Était-ce le fait qu'on ne le connaissait pas beaucoup? Sakura se disait toujours pour se consoler qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment et c'était l'important. Mais elle s'en faisait quand même. Sasuke était son meilleur ami et elle aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux pour elle. Ce n'était pas trop demander quand même. Elle qui avait dû faire une croix sur lui, quand elle en était amoureuse, elle l'avait fait car il n'avait pas de sentiments réciproques et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi et qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, voilà qu'il n'était pas plus content! Enfin, peut-être qu'il était juste protecteur et n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle se marie si jeune... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise regrettable par amour.

Malgré tout, un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ferma l'eau. Ensuite, elle poussa le rideau pour sortir et s'enrouler dans un peignoir. Elle respira l'odeur du tissu qui sentait frais et essuya rapidement ses jambes qui dégoulinaient sur le plancher. Elle se prit une serviette pour éponger un peu ses cheveux et les sécher vite fait.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et traversa rapidement le couloir à pas de loup en essayant de ne pas glisser et tomber, pour atteindre sa chambre qui était en parallèle à la salle de bain. Elle y laissa tomber le peignoir et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir classique et d'un T-shirt blanc emprunté à son père, qu'elle portait dans la maison pour être à l'aise. Elle décida de ne pas se coiffer tout de suite, elle avait du temps avant de devoir partir au restaurant de toute façon, il n'était encore que 15 heures. En fait, après être rentrée au village très tôt ce matin de sa mission, et après avoir revu rapidement Naruto, elle était directement rentrée chez elle pour dormir et elle avait dormi longtemps.

Une fois habillée, cependant les pieds encore nus, elle observa son image dans son long miroir et sourit, se trouvant assez belle malgré ses vêtements peu chics. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'Hayato était entré dans sa vie, elle avait de plus en plus confiance en elle – une chose avec laquelle elle s'était battue toute son enfance et son adolescence...

Puis, elle se tourna pour quitter sa chambre en direction de la cuisine où elle mangerait une petite collation, mais en chemin, elle croisa du regard plusieurs cartons ici et là, et en se retournant avant de partir, elle regarda sa chambre presque vide de meubles et d'affaires.

S'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, elle se mit à réfléchir, se mordillant les lèvres.

Si, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été confiante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et surtout à propos de ce mariage, désormais elle commençait à se poser des questions...à hésiter. C'était sûrement à cause de Sasuke qui semblait penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, ou à cause de son déménagement prématuré de chez ses parents. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle deviendrait adulte si tôt et qu'elle partirait du nid familial à 18 ans à peine. Elle aimait vraiment Hayato et était impatiente d'être sa femme, de vivre avec lui, mais c'était tout de même une étape importante de sa vie, un choix irréversible et elle ne savait plus trop si elle était prête à le passer, ce cap.

Elle n'aurait pas à payer d'appartement ni rien, puisqu'Hayato s'occupait de tout et leur avait déjà dégoté une maison en bordure de la forêt, sur les côtes du village. C'était une autre chose qui avait inquiété ou plutôt, énervé Sasuke. Le fait qu'Hayato, apparu subitement lors d'une de leurs missions il y a quelques mois, ait autant de richesse. C'était louche, avait-il dit alors. Mais enfin. Sakura essaya de ne pas trop penser au négatif. Habituellement, Sasuke ne s'en faisait pas pour rien, et avait une raison de s'en faire. Mais elle essaya fort de se dire que ce n'était rien. Elle allait se marier et tout irait bien! Et puis, si Hayato était si riche, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était prince ou quelque chose comme ça alors tant mieux!

Elle se sourit à elle-même, rigolant à cette idée saugrenue. Elle décroisa ensuite les bras qu'elle avait croisés sous sa poitrine tout en réfléchissant, et se retourna finalement pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit sa mère affairée à préparer le dîner. Sakura fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du four, se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur.

- Maman, je t'ai dis que je ne dînerais pas à la maison ce soir ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Tsunade nous a organisé un repas au restaurant avec elle, Sasuke et Naruto! Tu savais qu'il était rentré?  
>- Oh, oui! J'ai assisté à la cérémonie! Quel homme il est devenu tu ne trouve pas? Quand je repense au blondinet qui passait son temps à vagabonder et à faire des mauvais coups! s'enthousiasma sa mère.<p>

Sakura s'appuya sur le comptoir, se décalant de quelques pas quand sa mère s'approcha du lavabo pour essuyer ses mains sur un linge traînant là. Elle rougissait un peu à penser à ce qu'était devenu Naruto. Sa mère avait raison... «Quel _homme_». Mais enfin...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Donc à la fois pour célébrer mon mariage et son nouveau titre d'Hokage, on mangera tous les cinq au resto. Aah et j'oubliais aussi il y aura Kakashi et Iruka.  
>- J'espère que tu t'amuseras alors.<p>

Sa mère, qui s'appelait Jin, n'était pas très différente d'elle. Elle faisait environ la même taille, elle avait les mêmes rondeurs aux bonnes places, et possédait d'aussi longs cheveux roses. Ses yeux verts, cependant, Sakura ne les avait pas hérités de sa génitrice mais bien de son géniteur. Jin avait les yeux bruns et avait l'air encore fraîche malgré ses 45 ans.

Posant le linge, elle vérifia que les pizzas dans le four n'étaient pas en train de calciner, puis elle releva son regard vers sa fille qui s'apprétait à quitter.

- Sakura, tu reste deux minutes s'il te plaît ? J'ai à te parler.  
>- Euh... d'accord, dit Sakura en revenant sur ses pas, l'air de ne rien y comprendre – pourquoi sa mère avait-elle un regard si sérieux? Ça commençait à l'inquiéter.<br>- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins... Écoute Sakura, je sais que tu es très amoureuse, mais...ne trouve-tu pas que ça va un peu vite?

Sakura poussa un terrible soupir intérieur. Oui, elle devait s'en douter!

Elle perdit son air inquiet et intéressé et fronça durement les sourcils. Elle ne voulut pas parler sur un ton brusque à sa mère – qui s'inquiétait comme toutes mères – mais les mots sortirent tous seuls :

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, maman !  
>- Ma chérie, tu le connais depuis combien de temps... quatre mois?<br>- Cinq, répliqua Sakura d'une voix agacée.  
>- Cinq. Pendant ces cinq petits mois, tu as eu le temps de le connaître suffisamment pour être certaine que cet homme est celui qu'il te faut pour toute une vie? Tu n'en as qu'une, Sakura, une seule vie. Je pense qu'un peu plus de temps ne ferait pas de mal, non? Tu es si jeune. Te marier, tu as le temps pour ça, amplement le temps. Pourquoi souhaites-tu tant presser les choses?<br>- Je ne presse rien! Il m'aime, je l'aime, pourquoi attendre?  
>- Tu es enceinte? Souffla sa mère.<br>- Quoi? sursauta Sakura en reculant, faisant les gros yeux. Maman! Pas du tout!

Un petit silence s'écoula dans un malaise pour Sakura, et Jin, qui regardait sa grande fille intensément, finit par lâcher un petit rire.

- Pardon, lâcha-t-elle. C'était un peu radical, mais... Je me fais du souci pour toi.  
>- Je sais, soupira Sakura se remettant peu du choc de cette question. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne suis ni enceinte ni tombée sur la tête. Je sais ce que je fais.<p>

Jin soupira profondément à son tour. Il était vrai que pour une mère, c'était beaucoup de changement, se disait Sakura en la regardant passer doucement le linge mouillé sur une surface du comptoir qui n'était même pas sale. Sakura n'aimait pas inquiéter sa mère. Elle détestait la rendre triste ou autre. Mais elle aimait Hayato et elle voulait se marier tout comme lui le désirait aussi! Depuis quand fallait-il se sentir coupable d'être tombée sur un homme aussi entreprenant et adorable?

Sakura soupira.

- Maman...  
>- Je souhaiterais quand même que tu repousse la date, ma chérie, s'enquit Jin en relevant la tête. Mais enfin, seulement si tu le veux aussi.<br>- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna la jeune Haruno.  
>- Parce que... ton père et moi devons partir pour une mission qui sera d'une durée indéterminée. C'est très important. Et... si c'est tellement important pour toi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être présente, et puis j'imagine que tu voudras que ton père te mène à ton fiancé, comme le veut la tradition.<br>- Quoi ? Mais... Raaaah, tout est déjà organisé ! Ne pouvez-vous pas décaler la mission, plutôt ?  
>- Non, c'est impossible, déclara sa mère d'un air désolé.<p>

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder, avant que Sakura ne baisse la tête et pousse un nouveau soupir. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, sachant que bientôt Hayato viendrait la chercher – ils avaient prévu d'aller se promener un peu et passer la soirée ensemble, c'était d'ailleurs là qu'elle devrait lui dire que les plans changeaient et qu'ils devaient aller dîner avec Naruto, Sasuke et Tsunade. Déjà il serait sans doute déçu de ne pas passer la soirée rien qu'avec elle comme ils avaient prévu, alors lui demander d'accepter de décaler la cérémonie ? Elle ne savait pas si... Mais bon, il fallait dire qu'elle était stressée et attendre un peu comme le disait sa mère ne ferait aucun tort, juste le temps que ses parents reviennent de leur mission. Elle voulait vraiment qu'ils y soient. Si Hayato l'aimait alors il comprendrait.

Elle releva les yeux vers sa mère.

- Bon d'accord, j'en parlerai à Hayato. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder maintenant.  
>- Merci mon ange, dit Jin en venant embrasser son front.<br>- C'est vraiment parce que je vous aime plus que tout au monde, toi et papa, parce qu'un mariage c'est beaucoup d'organisation !  
>- Je sais, mais pendant les quelques jours, ou semaines, où nous serons partis, pourquoi ne pas réfléchir davantage, hm ?<p>

Sakura, en entendant ces mots, agrandit ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche :

- Maman ! Ce ne serait pas pour ça que tu pars comme une voleuse avec papa ?!  
>- Bien sûr que non, sourit sa mère.<br>- J'espère bien !  
>- Bon, tu devrais aller te préparer. Et passe le bonjour à Sasuke-kun !<br>- Ouais, bougonna Sakura alors que sa mère riait et se retournait pour quitter la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas très tard quand j'arrive au restaurant que Tsunade nous a choisis. Certes la nuit est tombée mais il doit être qu'environ 18 heures.<p>

Je suis avec Sasuke. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter. Après l'hôpital, je lui ai proposé un petit arrêt chez Ichiraku et il a accepté avec un petit sourire tendre et moqueur.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi nous sommes restés ensembles toute la journée à s'occuper et passer le temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi, et lui non plus je crois. On est juste restés là à manger et à parler de choses et d'autres. J'aurais cru qu'avec lui il y aurait des silences gênants ou des tensions, qu'on se prendrait la tête et qu'on se chamaillerait mais faut croire que non. On a grandit et l'intérêt de se bagarrer n'est plus vraiment là. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes un peu disputés sur des sujets ou autre mais ça, c'est notre relation ambigüe qui a toujours été comme ça. Mais bref, je suis tout de même content que nos retrouvailles se soient bien passées. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était de revoir Sasuke qui me rendait le plus nerveux ces dernières semaines. J'étais sûr qu'avec Sakura ça se ferait naturellement, qu'on aurait des tas de choses à se raconter, qu'on se serrerait dans les bras et tout le reste. Mais avec Sasuke je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre et finalement, ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Il a changé. Et moi aussi.

Donc après cette longue après-midi, nous arrivons enfin au restaurant pour la soirée que nous avons organisée. À la fois pour célébrer les fiançailles de Sakura et ma nomination d'Hokage.

À l'entrée, on nous mène directement à une table où Sakura est déjà assise. Le propriétaire nous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon appétit avec en prime un «Hokage-sama» et un «Uchiha-sama». J'ai été surpris d'entendre ça, mais pas tellement au final. Disons que je ne suis pas le seul ninja célèbre et reconnu aujourd'hui, ça m'a même fait sourire parce que l'air renfrogné de Sasuke témoignait parfaitement de son agacement à se faire appeler ainsi. Je me suis retenu de rigoler.

- Où sont les autres ? demandé-je à Sakura tout en m'installant près d'elle face à Sasuke.  
>- Tsunade ne pourra pas venir, ni Kakashi ni Iruka, finalement, avoue Sakura et je perds mon sourire.<br>- Ah bon, pourquoi ? dis-je, déçu.  
>- Tsunade a trop de travail, elle pensait avoir terminé pour ce soir mais visiblement non. Quant à Kakashi et Iruka, ils sont partis cet après-midi pour une mission très importante. Tu savais que désormais ils sont tous les deux en duo pour l'AMBU ?<br>- Non ! m'exclamé-je. Dis donc ! Iruka n'enseigne plus à l'Académie ?  
>- Oui, il y enseigne encore, de temps en temps, ajoute Sasuke après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.<br>- J'imagine qu'il n'y aura que nous dans ce cas. Ah et ton fiancé, Sakura. D'ailleurs, il est où, celui-là ?

Je tourne la tête un peu et cherche en balayant la salle à manger des yeux. Je n'y vois que des tables et des clients qui mangent sans porter attention à autre chose. C'est un véritable restaurant chic, pas un de ceux auquels j'ai l'habitude. L'intensité des lumières est basse et les nappes sont recouvertes d'un plastique pour éviter sans doute qu'on les tache. Le plancher est recouvert de tapis et les fenêtres ornées de magnifiques rideaux. Tout ça me fait vraiment réaliser que le menu ne serait composé que de bouffe gastronomique et de repas sophistiqué.

Aussitôt, je baisse la tête vers la table et attrape le livret en carton.

- Hey, j'espère qu'y a des ramens ! m'écrié-je en cherchant partout.  
>- Bien sûr que non y'a pas de ramens ici, Naruto, me dit Sakura. Et Hayato devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.<br>- Quelque chose te tracasse Sakura ? demande alors Sasuke et je lève les yeux vers lui, surpris, puis je regarde Sakura.

C'est vrai qu'elle semble bizarre. Comme si quelque chose la troublait... Et le fait que Sasuke l'ait remarqué me rappelle à quel point ils doivent s'être rapprochés, tous les deux.

Sakura force alors un sourire.

- Ça va. Tout va bien !  
>- Si tu le dis... dis-je mais Sasuke me coupe au milieu de ma phrase.<br>- Fais-le croire à qui tu voudras, Sakura.  
>- Bon ! D'accord ! finit-elle par admettre. En fait, c'est que je dois décaler la date du mariage, et j'ai peur qu'Hayato en soit déçu...<br>- Pourquoi dois-tu décaler la date ? m'étonné-je. Je croyais que tout était organisé.  
>- Oui, ça l'est, avoue Sakura en baissant les yeux. Mais mes parents doivent quitter pour une mission très importante et il est impossible de décaler la mission plutôt. Et... ce sont mes parents, quoi. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient présents.<br>- Il comprendra, lâche Sasuke en portant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

Sakura écarquille les yeux et fronce les sourcils en regardant intensément Sasuke. Moi aussi, je suis surpris.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ? s'émerveille-t-elle avec le début d'un sourire.

Sasuke détourne les yeux, l'air un peu agacé, mais je vois l'effort. Ça me fait de nouveau sourire.

- Sakura, j'essaie d'avoir un peu d'estime pour ce gars, alors... À mon avis s'il est si parfait que tu le dis, il comprendra.

Sakura a presque des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle se lève brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise contre le plancher, et contourne la table pour emprisonner le pauvre Sasuke entre ses bras.

- Raah, lâche-moi !  
>- Non ! ricane Sakura d'une voix de petite fille sans, en effet, le lâcher. Je suis si contente, que tu te force enfin à l'aimer !<br>- Hé oh ! Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais ! Mais lâche-moi !

Je pouffe de rire devant cette petite scène attendrissante. Je suis vraiment heureux de considérer cette belle amitié entre eux. Sakura semble être passée à autre chose depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle est tout simplement épanouie – il me tarde de connaître cet homme, qui peint ce sourire sur son visage. Quant à Sasuke, eh bien, lui... C'est probablement lui qui me semble le plus différent. Et je sais maintenant d'où vient cette sérénité qui émane de lui. Car lui aussi est allé de l'avant, concernant son frère. Et je trouve que c'est un énorme pas en avant dans sa vie.

Tout en les écoutant se chamailler et rigoler, je penche la tête et prend la coupe remplie d'eau devant moi pour en boire une longue gorgée fraîche. Mais avant que je n'aie pu la reposer sur la table, je vois arriver un homme dans mon champ de vision. En fait, d'où je suis, je peux voir l'entrée. L'homme parle avec un serveur et après quelques mots échangés, ils viennent vers nous. Sakura l'aperçoit et court lui sauter au cou. Sasuke, pour sa part, se tourne et lorsqu'il le voit, lui retourne le dos en me regardant, et je peux comprendre dans ses yeux et avec l'accueil que lui fait Sakura, que c'est lui, le fiancé.

À mesure qu'il s'approche, je le détaille. Il est assez grand et élancé, très costaud, portant des vêtements simples, un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir. Il a autour du biceps droit un bandeau avec un symbole que je ne connais pas. Plusieurs lignes abstraites qui s'enlignent et je ne comprends pas exactement leur signification. Je ne sais pas non plus quel est ce village d'où il vient.

Ses cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés sont d'un châtain clair qui fait ressortir ses yeux bruns reluisant d'une lueur dorée. Son visage est carré et très masculin, rien de fin, rien de frêle, rien de gracieux.

Je me lève pour le rencontrer officiellement.

- Naruto, c'est Hayato ! me dit Sakura avec un grand sourire illuminé. Hayato, voici Naruto Uzumaki, celui dont je t'ai tant parlé.  
>- Aaah, le voilà ce cher Naruto, répond-t-il en serrant la poigne de nos mains affectueusement. Content de te rencontrer enfin.<br>- Oui, moi de même.

Il se recule et se tire une chaise, juste à côté de Sasuke donc en face de Sakura. Sasuke se décale légèrement, et je suis le seul à voir ce mouvement. Il pose ensuite un coude sur la table, de façon à couper le contact entre lui et Hayato.

- Salut, Sasuke, dit ce dernier.  
>- Salut, lâche simplement mon ami sans plus de représailles.<p>

Je souris un peu, me forçant à paraître intéressé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette réticence qu'a Sasuke, cette hésitation à lui faire confiance, ce dégoût à la limite, me fait presque avoir des doutes à mon tour. Je n'ai pas réellement senti une quelconque lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux ni de fourberie. Je ne peux dire avec exactitude ce qui me tracasse tant, cependant. Est-ce son petit sourire peu confiant ? Est-ce le fait qu'il a l'air louche ? Est-ce le fait que Sasuke s'en inquiète, lui qui, d'ordinaire, ne s'en fait jamais pour rien ?

Aaah, non, je sais ce que c'est.

Son visage, je l'ai déjà vu auparavant. Plus je le regarde, et plus j'en suis certain.

Mais où ?

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	3. Douceur d'un soir

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Riingo-chu : **Salut! C'est vrai qu'abandonner sa vengeance comme ça c'est assez inattendu! :) Mais bon, ça me facilitera la tâche pour introduire le NaruSasu éventuellement!^^ Merci d'avoir commenté et lu surtout! Lectrice fidèle ;)

**Hytomi : **Merci beaucoup! En effet Itachi est toujours vivant et pour répondre à ta question : OUI, tu sauras ce qu'il en est le concernant, dans la suite!^^

**Kipyou :** Salut toi! :) Merci énormément de tes commentaires ils me font super plaisir! Mdrr oui c'est choquant un Sasuke qui ne veut plus se venger, là on est carrément dépaysé xD Mais ça me facilitera la tâche, comme j'ai dit plus haut, pour introduire le NaruSasu! =D Un Naruto Hokage, fort, sexy, dragueur… Ça c'est tout moi U.U xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas! Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Sakura mais bon, j'aimais l'époque où l'équipe 7 était unie et tout… alors bon. Quant à Hayato… je garde le suspens!

**Tous les autres :** MERCI d'avoir commenté!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Douceur d'un soir<strong>

Je ne lâche pas ce Hayato du regard tout le temps où il s'installe et où le serveur revient nous demander ce que l'on désire manger. Savoir que quelqu'un me fixerait comme je le fais me rendrait un poil embarrassé – ou peut-être irrité, c'est à y réfléchir – mais je ne détourne pas mes yeux. Mes sourcils sont légèrement froncés et à écouter sa voix, à observer ses traits, me fait indéniablement réaliser que j'ai déjà vu ce type quelque part, c'est de plus en plus certain. Et ça m'agace fortement! Je déteste ne pas me souvenir de quelque chose.

Sakura commande un Asagohan, ce qui est un saumon grillé accompagné d'une soupe Miso. Il se trouve que c'est également le plat du jour et son fiancé le prend aussi. Sasuke choisit pour sa part simplement un Yakibuta, qui est du rôti de porc. Quant à moi, lorsque vient mon tour, je baisse les yeux vers le menu et pose le doigt au hasard sur l'inscription « Okonomi Yaki ». Ce qui veut dire de la pizza japonaise, en somme.

- Bien, dit l'homme tout en notant sur un calepin. Je vous apporte le tout dans quelques minutes.

Nous le remercions à tour de rôle sauf pour Sasuke qui fourre son visage dans son verre d'eau, le vidant en à peine trois avalées. Le reposant, il me jette un regard puis rebaisse les yeux, les coudes appuyés devant lui et les bras reposant sur la table. La conversation s'enchaîne ensuite sur moi. Sakura parle à Hayato de tout ce qui me concerne, passant de nos débuts dans l'équipe 7 à la cérémonie d'hier qu'ils ont manqués. Et c'est là que je demande, hébété :

- Comment ça il était en mission avec vous ?

C'est sorti tout seul et je m'adressais à la fois à Sakura et Sasuke. Hayato paraît mal à l'aise et cherche le regard de sa douce, se pinçant les lèvres. Celle-ci se racle la gorge et reste silencieuse un moment. C'est Sasuke qui parle enfin, après un si long instant que j'étais presque sur le point de me faire des idées du genre, ce gars a prit ma place dans l'équipe…

- En fait, il effectue des missions avec nous, de temps à autre… Quand Kakashi n'est pas disponible, par exemple.

- Oui, tout à fait, renchérit Sakura avec le sourire.

- Aah, dis-je uniquement.

Un autre silence.

- En réalité Naruto, poursuit Sakura. J'avais l'intention de faire une demande pour que… (Sakura pose une main sur celle de son fiancé) une fois mariés, Hayato et moi soyons issus de la même équipe, composés de nous seuls.

Le temps que l'information me vienne au cerveau et que je me rappelle que celui à qui s'adresse cette demande c'est moi (l'hokage, allô!), je demande bêtement :

- On m'a dit que tu bossais à l'hôpital, Sakura ?

- Oui mais plus maintenant. J'ai posté ma lettre de départ et je continuerai à y travailler le temps qu'on me trouve une remplaçante, même si ce serait inutile vu qu'Ino et Shizune y font de l'excellent travail. J'aimerais me consacrer aux missions désormais. Je suis une kunoichi avant tout, pas une simple infirmière!

- Je vois. Je réfléchirai, dis-je vaguement en prenant mon verre d'eau pour une gorgée.

Je sens le regard de Sasuke me fixer. Je ne le regarde pas.

Sakura continue.

- Y réfléchir ? Enfin. C'est oui ou c'est non, Naruto. Tu… tu ne veux pas ? Hayato est un excellent ninja. Si tu veux savoir. Il porte peut-être le bandeau de sa contrée mais il est fidèle et loyale envers Konoha. Il peut faire partie d'une équipe, y avoir sa place permanente. Oh s'il te plaît, Naruto!

Je laisse gargariser l'eau dans ma bouche un moment, puis l'avale et en prend une autre, me rinçant les lèvres au passage. Je croise les yeux de Sasuke volontairement, puis passe de Hayato à Sakura. Je peux voir à quel point cet homme semble important pour elle. Elle voudrait s'assurer qu'elle parte toujours en même temps que lui lors des missions. C'en est touchant.

Je pose mon verre et toussote.

- C'est que… j'avais d'autres plans. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaite, je peux juste laisser tomber.

- Quels plans ?

À ce moment-là, quatre serveurs arrivent et nous posent nos plats devant nous. Sakura devient épatée et s'exclame joyeusement :

- Quel service ! Ça ne fait pas dix minutes !

- Ça ne fait pas cinq minutes, tu veux dire, marmonne Sasuke sans dire merci à celui qui vient de lui donner son repas.

Il prend ses ustensiles et commence à couper sa viande. Je dis merci et commence également à manger. Puis les hommes s'éloignent après s'être assuré que nous ne manquions de rien. Lorsqu'ils sont hors de vue, Sakura s'extasie :

- HUM ! C'est tellement bon ! J'avais si faim. Moi qui pensais attendre des heures. Le service est aussi excellent que la nourriture.

- Peut-être que la bouffe est préparée d'avance et qu'elle pourrit sur le comptoir en attendant que des clients arrivent, dit alors Sasuke dans une réplique cinglante.

Je pouffe discrètement.

- J'aime ta vision des choses, dis-je en le regardant et son regard croise le mien.

Un regard mi-amusé mi-sérieux qui me donne à nouveau des frissons. Sa mâchoire se contracte alors qu'il mâche et je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser mon attention vers ses lèvres, luisantes de la marinade dans lequel sa viande a été cuite. Un mince filet de cette sauce lui coule sur le menton et il s'empresse de s'essuyer en voyant que je m'attarde sur cette partie de son visage – sa bouche – qui me semble… bizarrement… attirante.

Je recule la tête et fixe brusquement mon assiette. Mais à quoi je pense ? Peut-être que je suis juste affamé et que je dévorerais n'importe quoi. Enfin… Dévorer ses lèvres me ferait bien envie… Surtout à voir comment il se les lèche, si innocemment, entre chaque bouchée. Je me surprend à les fixer encore une fois, et avec l'odeur délicieuse de toutes nos assiettes autour de nous rend cette vision encore plus alléchante.

Non vraiment, je meurs de faim.

- Bon Naruto ? chantonne Sakura en brandissant une main devant mon visage et je le réalise tout en même temps de réaliser que mon cœur a raté un battement.

- Hein ?

- Tu nous as parlé de plans. Des plans que tu avais en tête. Tu nous expliques ?

Je la regarde longuement, essayant tant bien que mal de revenir sur terre. Je regarde ensuite Hayato, qui mâchouille sans grand intérêt, à se demander s'il a déjà mangé avant de venir ici. Puis je pose mon attention sur Sasuke, face à moi, qui me regarde aussi, mâchant de plus en plus lentement tout en soutenant mes yeux qui se font intenses.

Puis, je prends une longue gorgée d'eau et avale une bouchée.

- Oh oui, mes plans, lâché-je difficilement. En fait, je… j'avais projeté de faire de toi mon assistante première, Sakura.

- … Quoi ? dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Elle reste ainsi longuement, n'ayant pas trop l'air d'y croire. Je souris.

- Bah alors ? insisté-je.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Accepte, chérie, l'incite Hayato en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. C'est un titre véritablement prestigieux !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'excite-t-elle, tremblotante. Naruto, c'est vraiment trop gentil, j'accepte sur le champ !

- Cool ! lancé-je.

Je tends la main au-dessus de la table et elle vient la taper en ricanant, les joues rosées. Je retourne ensuite à mon dîner et me remets à mâcher. Hayato se penche vers Sakura et lui murmure des choses que je n'ose pas essayer d'entendre. Je leur laisse leur intimité et me tourne vers Sasuke.

- Pour toi, j'avais aussi un poste.

Il ne parvient pas à cacher sa surprise et je m'en régale. La main entourant ma coupe, je pique sur ma pizza de l'autre main avec ma fourchette.

- J'aimerais bien que tu sois mon garde du corps officiel, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

J'hausse les sourcils, attendant sa réponse. Un bras autour de la taille de Sakura, Hayato s'intéresse à ce que je viens de dire et attend, tout comme Sakura, la réponse de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne fait qu'écarquiller les yeux, cette fois-ci plus blasé qu'étonné.

- Ton garde du corps ?

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres et il ajoute :

- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace depuis cinq ans Naruto ? T'as pas besoin de garde du corps.

Il retourne à son repas et je me trouve bien hébété. À la fois, je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou heureux du compliment. Car entre vous et moi, il vient tout juste de déclarer que je suis assez baraqué, non ? Ça me fait tout drôle qu'il l'ait remarqué, et qu'il juge que je sois… musclé. Du moins assez pour être absolument capable de me défendre de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Cela veut-il dire qu'il s'est attardé à mon apparence physique depuis ce matin ? Je ne sais pas si je dois rougir.

La raison pour laquelle j'aurais été vexé est la suivante : il n'a rien compris à ce que je souhaite. Et autant cela peut m'agacer, autant cela peut le rendre attendrissant. Il n'a aucune prétention. Il a juste été spontané et j'adore ça.

Aussi, avec un sourire, je m'empresse de préciser :

- Peut-être bien, mais je n'ai pas besoin non plus de rester tout seul comme un pauvre con, dans un bureau toute la journée, à remplir de la paperasse…

- T'as voulu être Hokage non ? me nargue-t-il avec le début d'un sourire quand il relève les yeux vers moi.

Je ne peux pas ne pas être plus agacé qu'il n'ait toujours rien compris. Il est juste trop beau pour ça. Aucune excuse n'en vaut la peine.

- Sasuke, tu le fais exprès ? soupiré-je alors. Si je demande ça à Sakura et à toi, ce n'est pas que j'ai réellement besoin d'une assistante ou d'un garde du corps. Tiens, vous pouvez échanger vos rôles si vous voulez, bien que je doute que Sakura puisse me protéger d'un gros ninja hyper balèze qui voudrait ma peau. Ça n'a aucune importance !

Je rigole doucement et Sakura me tire la langue gentiment, son épaule caressée lentement par les doigts d'Hayato, qui a passé un bras autour d'elle.

- Ce que je veux, en réalité, et ce que vous n'avez pas saisi, c'est que vous travailliez avec moi. Comme une équipe. On en est toujours une, non ?

Sakura acquiesce vivement alors que Sasuke me fixe, l'air troublé. Hayato ne se mêle pas de ça et reste silencieux, attentif certes.

- On pourrait bosser ensembles. J'aimerais vraiment vous avoir à mes côtés. J'ai toujours voulu être le Hokage pour que l'on sache que j'existe, pour que l'on m'apporte de l'attention. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin. La raison est différente aujourd'hui. Si j'ai accepté ce poste, c'est parce qu'il y a des gens auxquels je tiens, que j'ai envie de protéger. Pour moi, le titre n'a pas d'importance. Je pense que l'on pourrait diriger tous les trois. Entre nous, c'est moi qui ai mon visage gravé sur la montagne, c'est moi qui porte le chapeau et la veste, mais si vous acceptez, il n'y aura aucune hiérarchie entre nous, 'kay ? On travaillera à part égale ! Marché conclu ?

Sakura ne met pas de temps à réagir. Après ce long discours de ma part, elle se trémousse sur sa chaise et semble avoir du mal à contenir sa joie. Elle tape dans ses mains et son sourire est immense.

- Ouaaaa ! s'écrie-t-elle. C'est absolument génial, moi je suis partante !

- C'est cool, dis-je en souriant à ma chère rose.

Elle continue de s'enthousiasmer et Hayato croit bon de la faire taire par un petit baiser, après lequel ils ricanent tous les deux. Ils ont l'air tellement idiots que je ne peux douter qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux. Certes, mais Hayato me semble malgré tout bizarre – surtout cette sensation de déjà-vu et ma certitude de l'avoir vu autrefois.

Enfin.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke, qui est immobile, les yeux déjà posés sur moi. Mon sourire s'adoucit.

- Alors ? T'es avec nous ?

Sakura retient son souffle. Et moi aussi.

Mais on n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire avec un sourire tendre :

- Évidemment que je suis avec vous.

Cette tendresse, cette douceur et cette sérénité qui émanent de tout son être me séduit terriblement et indéniablement… Ce nouveau Sasuke me plaît énormément.

Je continue de le regarder, quand Sakura se lance dans une longue déblatération de mots incompréhensibles, excitée au possible.

- Aah ! Mais Hayato, finit-elle par dire. Mon chéri, ça ne te dérange pas ? Pour notre équipe, finalement ?

Hayato n'a pas le temps d'en placer une, que je reprends :

- Hayato peut se joindre à nous.

Aussitôt, Sasuke tourne directement un regard noir vers moi – je le sens brûler le côté de mon visage.

Sakura, quant à elle, tourne des yeux brillants en ma direction.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, tout à fait. On lui trouvera bien du boulot.

- De mieux en mieux ! s'exclame Sakura, au comble du bonheur. Hayato, t'entends ? C'est super !

Ils retournent à leurs bisous et Sasuke en profite pour se pencher vers moi.

- Tu m'expliques ? chuchote-t-il, énervé.

Je me penche à nouveau, m'assurant du coin de l'œil qu'Hayato soit bel et bien occupé avec Sakura et ne nous regarde pas. Ensuite, je plonge dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke.

- Écoute, murmuré-je. Le faire travailler à nos côtés nous permettra à toi et à moi de mieux le surveiller. On arrivera peut-être même à le cerner.

- Le cerner ? dit-il, perdant sa colère pour la remplacer par l'incompréhension. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu le surveiller ?

- Ne le dis pas à Sakura mais… je suis certain d'avoir vu ce gars quelque part auparavant.

- Pendant ton voyage ? demande-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Tu ne te souviens ni d'où, ni de quand, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Et puis… j'sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il a l'air louche.

- Content de ne pas être le seul !

- Le seul à quoi ? s'enquit alors Sakura. Hé, de quoi vous parlez, les garçons ?

Sasuke et moi nous redressons aussitôt, tournant la tête vers le couple. Là, je tombe malgré moi dans le regard d'Hayato. Il me regarde quelques instants et j'ai l'impression que son air innocent, celui qu'il arborait depuis le début de ce repas, a disparu et que désormais il me regarde sérieusement. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. A-t-il entendu ce que Sasuke et moi nous sommes dits tout bas ? Je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai envie de le savoir. En réalité, comme Sasuke, j'ignore qui est Hayato, ce qu'il cache, d'où il vient… Et bizarrement, une vague d'inquiétude pour Sakura me traverse désagréablement.

Je regarde Sasuke. Il se mordille la lèvre comme s'il avait compris toutes mes pensées, et qu'il les comprenait, avant de dire à notre coéquipière :

- Rien d'important.

Il replonge aussitôt dans son assiette, et réalisant que j'ai également délaissé la mienne, je l'imite. Je me remets à manger. Sakura n'insiste pas, elle hausse les épaules puis continue son repas à son tour, non sans bavarder avec son fiancé.

C'est alors que je me rappelle ce que Sakura nous a dit juste avant qu'Hayato n'arrive. Je relève mes yeux quelques minutes plus tard et croise à nouveau ceux de Sasuke. Il grignote lentement, un peu comme s'il avait perdu son appétit, et je pose mon attention sur Sakura.

- Sakura, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

Elle s'interrompt et perd lentement son sourire. Elle me toise fixement, comprenant lentement ce que je lui demande.

Puis, doucement, elle pose ses ustensiles et tourne la tête vers Hayato.

- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai. Hayato, chéri, commença-t-elle très peu sûre d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?

- Il faudrait que je te parle. Peut-on aller faire un tour à l'extérieur ? demande Sakura tout en se levant lentement.

Hayato la suit des yeux lorsqu'elle contourne la table pour se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant, et s'empresse de la suivre. Une fois seuls, Sasuke et moi, je regarde la table devenue soudainement vide, et soupire, levant le regard en direction de mon ami.

- Bah dis donc. Elle nous a plantés là.

Je prends une gorgée d'eau et repose mon verre au moment où le regard de Sasuke attrape quelque chose qui se trouve derrière moi. Il fronce les sourcils brusquement et je l'imite, avant de me tourner pour essayer de voir ce qui le contrarie à ce point. Mais je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une banquette vide, entre deux tables où deux familles bien innocentes sont en train de dîner. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui ait alerté sa curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?

- C'est bizarre, j'ai dû rêver… marmonne-t-il en fixant toujours ce même point.

- Dis-moi, insisté-je.

- J'ai cru voir… quelqu'un, assis à cette banquette. Mais quand tu t'es retourné, tu m'as bloqué la vue et là elle n'est plus là.

- Qui ça ?

- Une fille. C'était rapide, mais j'ai cru que c'était la fille qui m'a infligé cette blessure à l'épaule lors de la dernière mission.

- Ce ne pourrait pas être possible, si ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ficherait à Konoha ?

Il baisse les yeux et joue lentement avec les derniers morceaux de viandes, qui baignent dans la sauce. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore très faim, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il les fait gigoter dans cette marre de sauce, du bout de sa fourchette, sans trop d'appétit. Les traits perturbés, il continue :

- Non. Enfin, je ne me rappelle plus très bien dans quelle direction elle est partie.

- Elle est apparue comme ça, subitement, lors de votre mission ? Et elle t'a attaqué ?

- Non, elle a attaqué Sakura. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle recherchait exactement. Nous avions terminé notre mission et nous étions en chemin pour rentrer. C'était pendant la nuit et Sakura s'est éloignée du campement quelques minutes pour aller chercher de l'eau pendant que je me reposais. Mais ça prenait beaucoup de temps alors je suis parti voir ce que Sakura fabriquait pour que ce soit si long. Je l'ai trouvée en train de se battre avec cette fille, et en voulant la protéger je me suis pris un kunaï dans l'épaule.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille voulait ?

Sasuke hausse les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Malgré ma blessure, j'ai réussi à la plaquer au sol et la maintenir immobile. Sakura lui a posé des questions mais cette démone se débattait comme un animal sauvage. Elle nous a échappée.

- Je vois.

Je me retourne encore une fois mais toujours rien sur cette banquette.

- Elle avait l'air de quoi ? demandé-je en regardant de nouveau Sasuke.

- Euh… elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux… verts je crois, réfléchit-il. Un vert tournant sur le jaune. Elle était habillée avec de vieux haillons, comme si elle arrivait tout droit d'une caverne. Elle était très bizarre.

- Et là, à l'instant, c'est ce qu'elle portait ?

- Je n'ai pas bien vu.

Pendant un long moment je ne sais quoi dire. Je me contente de regarder le visage de Sasuke, baissé vers son assiette. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, quelque chose qui le tourmente.

Je regarde vers la sortie du restaurant mais personne n'entre durant de longues secondes. Sakura doit être en train de parler à Hayato, lui expliquer pour son mariage qui doit attendre. C'est pour cette raison que je me concentre de nouveau vers Sasuke. Après ce qui me semble assez long, je me penche légèrement.

- C'est moi qui m'imagine des choses ou… cela te perturbe ?

Il lève ses yeux noirs et tout à fait mystérieux vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours la sensation que ces billes noires, si noires, sont tourmentées. Elles sont si sombres, si ténébreuses, si éclipsées, que même quand je me force pour essayer d'en trouver une raison plausible, je finis par être frustré. C'est ce qui me fascine tellement avec Sasuke. Il n'est pas comme un livre ouvert. Il n'est pas comme Sakura. Sakura n'a qu'à doucement plissé le front et écarquiller légèrement les yeux pour qu'on voit tout de suite que quelque chose la tracasse. Avec Sasuke, l'expression « les yeux sont une fenêtre sur l'âme » est complètement fausse. Ou alors un voile est passé en travers de cette fenêtre.

C'est… étrangement décevant.

- Ça ne me perturbe pas, marmonne-t-il en serrant doucement le poing qui repose sur la table.

- De ce dont je me rappelle, ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes d'imaginer des ennemis si peu importants dans les restaurants.

De ce dont je me rappelle, normalement, il aurait dû s'énerver et me dire que j'ai tout faux, que je dis n'importe quoi. Au lieu de ça, il me regarde, tout de même légèrement agacé, puis il soupire profondément. Lentement, il s'approche de moi et se penche, regardant un peu partout.

- Bon, ok. Ce n'est absolument pas possible, c'est même ridicule et insensé mais…

Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur lui. Quand, finalement, il décide de lever les siens vers moi, et quand ils plongent dans mes orbes céruléennes, il déclare, la mâchoire crispée tout comme ses doigts sur la surface de la table, autour de son assiette :

- Quand je me suis battu avec elle, j'ai vu… un sharingan, dans l'un de ses yeux.

Malgré moi, j'écarquille les miens.

- Quoi ? lâché-je.

- Tu vois à quel point c'est absurde.

- Mais… t'es sûr ? Un sharingan ?

- Je sais en reconnaître quand j'en vois, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne sais pas à quel point j'étais fatigué pour m'imaginer ça, mais une chose est sûre, c'est impossible. Absolument risible.

- Tu as raison. Ce ne peut pas être possible. Après tout, les seuls possesseurs encore vivants du sharingan sont toi et…

- Justement, réplique-t-il moins sèchement que je ne l'aurais cru.

C'était même plutôt doux.

Il a fixé son regard sur un point inexistant et semble déjà s'y être perdu. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de me dire à quoi il pense. À qui il pense.

Mal à l'aise, je ne dis rien. Lentement, je comprends pour quelle raison ça le bouleverse autant. Même si je doute qu'une fille puisse arracher un sharingan à Itachi, cela a quand même un lien avec lui. L'autre explication serait que Sasuke ait tout simplement imaginé cet œil rouge écarlate. Mais cela revient donc à dire qu'inévitablement, il repense encore à son frère.

Un pincement au cœur, sans même savoir pourquoi, je me racle la gorge et demande, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Sasuke… tu… est-ce que tu regrettes ta décision ?

Comme si j'avais dit la pire connerie au monde, il lève les yeux et me regarde. Intensément. Bon ça y est : je me sens con.

Il fronce les sourcils et rebaisse le regard.

- Quelle décision ? bredouille-t-il comme s'il ne savait réellement pas de quoi je parle.

- Celle qui concerne ta vengeance, dis-je nerveusement en me grattant la tempe.

- Cette décision est déjà prise, dit-il rapidement comme si les mots lui brûlent les lèvres à mesure qu'ils sortent.

- Je sais, mais est-ce que tu regrettes…

Je ne peux finir ma phrase que Sakura réapparaît avec son fiancé planté comme un piquet à côté d'elle. Elle sourit et déclare aussitôt :

- Tout est réglé, les garçons ! Hayato comprend parfaitement. Tu avais raison, Sasuke !

Je vois Sasuke sourire brièvement à Sakura comme s'il voulait dire « je te l'avais dit ».

- Comment pourrais-je vouloir me marier alors que tes parents sont absents, Sakura ? dit Hayato en se penchant pour embrasser le dessus de la tête rose. Je sais que ça t'aurait rendue malheureuse.

- Je sais, je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Donc, voilà, explique-t-elle en me regardant. Le mariage aura lieu lorsque mes parents rentreront de leur mission.

- Super, m'exclamé-je. Tout est bien qui finit bien, dans ce cas !

- Et si on commandait le dessert, maintenant ? continue Sakura en reprenant place, toujours si énergique.

Hayato sourit tendrement en s'assoyant près de sa bien-aimée. Sakura est déjà le nez fourré dans le menu, prête pour s'attaquer au dessert. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim mais je commande quand même une crème glacée à la vanille avec un autre verre d'eau. Sasuke ne prend rien d'autre.

Le reste du dîner se déroule entre les conversations. J'apprends entre autre qu'Hayato vient d'un village qui se nommerait apparemment « Aoishiro no Kuni » et qui se situerait quelque part entre le pays de la Terre et le pays du Vent, entre Iwa et Suna, dans un petit territoire éloigné. J'apprends également que Sakura et Sasuke ont rencontré Hayato lors d'une mission, cinq mois auparavant, durant laquelle Sakura a failli y laisser la peau. Il serait apparu de nulle part et aurait aidé Sasuke qui essayait à ce moment-là à la fois de protéger Sakura, hors d'état de combattre et entre la vie et la mort, et de vaincre les ennemis.

À partir de là, Hayato les aurait accompagné jusqu'à Konoha et y aurait été récompensé pour sa bravoure et pour avoir sauvés Sakura et Sasuke, qui lui était également blessé. Ensuite, il aurait emménagé au village et, selon Sasuke (et ses mots ont même fait rougir la future mariée), Sakura serait rapidement tombée follement amoureuse. Pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée trop longtemps, Hayato a rajouté qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis le premier regard. J'ai rigolé discrètement quand Sasuke a marmonné dans sa barbe un petit « trop ringard », ce que le couple n'a pas entendu – heureusement.

Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sceptique. Sakura vient tout juste de m'en apprendre pas mal sur Hayato, mais je ne peux dire que je le connais vraiment assez encore. Et puis… cinq mois, c'est court comme relation. Et déjà ils veulent sauter le pas et se marier. Je me demande un court instant si Sakura ne serait pas enceinte, d'où le besoin de se presser, mais c'est tellement ridicule que je rougis tout seul et souris de ma propre bêtise.

Après avoir parlé d'Hayato, Sakura se lance dans mon histoire complète. Elle est fière de parler de moi à son fiancé, fier de lui dire tout ce que j'ai accompli et je n'écoute qu'à moitié, même si je suis content qu'elle me fasse tous ces éloges.

Car je ne peux m'empêcher de loucher quelques fois sur Sasuke, qui divague quelque part, je ne sais où, les yeux absents.

* * *

><p>- Bon, eh bien, bonne soirée les garçons !<p>

Sakura nous fait chacun un bisou sur la joue, un peu comme Ino, un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ensuite, elle attrape la main d'Hayato et s'éloigne avec lui dans la nuit.

Une nuit plutôt fraîche et étonnamment étoilée. Je lève les yeux lorsque je le remarque et observe un moment toutes ces étoiles que l'on voit assez bien dans ce quartier calme et tranquille où se trouve le restaurant.

Sasuke et moi sommes debout, dehors, à l'entrée de celui-ci. Nous venons de terminer notre soirée et il est tard, si tard que l'établissement a fermé en même temps que nous sommes sortis. Il faut dire que Sakura avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur son fiancé, sur moi, sur Sasuke, pour garder la conversation animée pendant de longues heures. Même après son dessert, elle continuait à bavarder, rire. Je pouvais facilement voir qu'elle était heureuse et comblée.

Sasuke n'a pas pipé mot depuis qu'on a discuté, le temps que Sakura était dehors avec Hayato. Il n'a rien dit et s'est contenté d'écouter tous ces échanges et ces rires. Je ne me suis pas inquiété bien longtemps. Évidemment, je me fais du souci, parce que même s'il dit qu'il a abandonné sa vengeance et tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, quelque part, il en est toujours affecté.

Mais bien vite, je me suis juste dit que là, il était fatigué. Après tout, il a passé la journée debout et j'ai passablement oublié que ce matin à l'aube, il rentrait tout juste d'une mission.

C'est donc un peu cerné qu'il met ses mains dans ses poches et me dit, laissant échapper un petit nuage de fumée de sa bouche :

- Bon. Je vais… rentrer.

- Attends je t'accompagne ! m'écrié-je après être resté immobile quelques secondes, lorsqu'il commence à s'éloigner.

Je le rejoins assez vite et marche à sa hauteur, un sourire bête sur le visage. Il me regarde et nous continuons à marcher sur la rue déserte.

- T'as encore l'énergie pour discuter, toi ?

- Je n'étais pas aussi excité que Sakura. Non mais tu as vu toute la salive qu'elle a dépensée ce soir ? Elle en avait pas mal à dire.

- Sakura parle beaucoup quand elle est heureuse, murmure-t-il.

Je ne dis rien le temps de tourner ces mots dans ma tête, de repasser sa voix douce dans mon esprit.

Et je souris simplement. Il faut dire que je ne peux pas vraiment m'habituer, en un jour, à ce que Sasuke soit devenu si tendre et saint d'esprit, alors qu'avant il était irritable et méprisant.

- Oui, j'ai cru voir, répondis-je sur le même ton de voix.

- Et elle est vraiment amoureuse.

- Tu le reconnais même si tu n'aime pas vraiment son fiancé ?

- Je ne peux pas ne pas le reconnaître, Naruto, me dit-il en me regardant brièvement. Tu l'as vu comme moi. Ses yeux pétillent, son sourire n'a pas de limite…

Il s'arrête un instant et je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de son visage, de profil.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il baisse la tête vers ses pieds.

- Je suis content pour elle. C'est juste ce gars. Je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en lui.

- Même pas un peu ? risqué-je. Je veux dire… On ne sait pas tout de lui, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir confiance en _Sakura_, plutôt. Si elle sait que c'est lui qu'il lui faut, si elle croit dur comme fer que cet homme le bon, peut-être faut-il simplement la croire et ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

- C'est tout ? Pour toi, cinq ans de relation, c'est suffisant ?

- Pas vraiment, mais…

- Mais tu as raison, je devrais avoir confiance en elle.

Un sourire s'empare de chaque coin de mes lèvres.

- Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le garder à l'œil.

Je rigole un peu et fourre à mon tour mes mains dans mes poches. L'air est devenu frais et j'aime la sensation de le sentir sur ma peau, en cette soirée, cette journée qui a été superbe.

Je suis content d'être rentré à la maison, content de savoir que rien n'a vraiment changé ici. Au du moins, rien n'a changé en mal. Tout ce qui changé, a changé pour le mieux. Et mon sourire reste bien trempé sur ma bouche.

Nous tournons à quelques intersections. Je ne fais que suivre Sasuke, sans vraiment me rendre compte des passants très peu nombreux et très rares autour de nous, ici et là. Après avoir avancé en ligne droite le temps de nombreuses maisons, nous tournons sur une petite rue assez tranquille, où quelques réverbères éclairent faiblement dans les ténèbres.

- Toi et Sakura semblez être devenus… très proches, repris-je après un moment.

- Elle… n'est que mon amie, dit Sasuke.

- Avant tu ne la supportais jamais.

- Elle a changé. Moi aussi. Et au nombre de fois qu'elle a sauvé ma vie, en missions, pendant que t'étais parti… Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle tenait à moi même si… même si j'ai toujours été méchant avec elle et même si…

- Même si quoi ?

Je le sens hésiter un peu.

- Même si je n'ai jamais pu lui retourner ses sentiments.

- Oh…

À mon tour d'hésiter. Un silence s'écoule et le seul bruit est celui de nos pas, qui résonnent en écho sur cette petite rue sombre.

Je ne sais trop à quoi je pense en attendant de savoir quoi dire. Les mots : « pendant que t'étais parti » m'ont, je l'avoue, un peu ébranlé même si, et je le sais, ce n'était pas pour me reprocher quoique ce soit qu'il les a dit.

Je baisse la tête et essaie de reprendre contenance. Pour se faire, je sors mes mains de mes poches et le contact du froid me fouette durement et c'est ce qu'il me faut pour retrouver mon équilibre spirituel.

Lorsque je suis prêt à reprendre la parole, Sasuke se met devant moi et s'arrête de marcher. C'est là que je réalise qu'on est arrivé chez lui et que j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire.

Sasuke se pince les lèvres avant de dire, hésitant à me regarder :

- Euh… Merci, Naruto.

Puis il lève les yeux et je les croise, provoquant un déferlement de frissons. Même dans la noirceur la plus complète, ses yeux restent sombres et sa peau reste claire. Comme si elle seule illuminait.

Nous nous regardons un court moment, pourtant il m'a paru s'éterniser. Je me perds littéralement dans son regard. J'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire, ce que je _voulais_ dire. Putain, comment il fait ? On dirait un ensorcellement, ou alors moi aussi je commence à être fatigué.

Le contact brise quand il baisse légèrement les yeux, mais ce n'est que de courte durée, puisqu'il relève aussitôt la tête. Dans un petit sourire, il pose sa main sur mon épaule. J'ignore si je rêve en la sentant trembler doucement, mais je ne perds rien de ce qu'il me dit alors :

- Repose-toi pour devenir… _être_ le meilleur Hokage, d'accord, p'tite tête ?

Et ses mots me font redevenir le petit blond, le petit Naruto qui n'existait autrefois que pour obtenir sa reconnaissance. Lui, Sasuke, ce ninja si parfait.

Comme si je reviens en arrière de cinq ans, je dis à mon tour :

- Ouais, promis, _frimeur_, lâché-je.

- Je vais y aller, maintenant, continue-t-il, souriant de ma réplique, dans un chuchotement. Bonne nuit, Naruto, ajoute-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il se tourne alors vers la porte, la déverrouille à l'aide d'une petite clé qui tinte au mouvement, mais il se tourne vers moi avant d'entrer.

- Oh, j'oubliais. Pour répondre à ta question…

Il s'arrête et moi j'attends, fronçant doucement les sourcils, attendant le moment qu'il choisit pour terminer. Et à ce moment-là, il plonge dans mon regard et cette fois, je crois y voir briller une lueur différente.

- Je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, la porte se referme devant moi.

Quoi ?

Je réalise lentement ce que cela signifie et un sourire niais et satisfait reprend vie sur mon visage, en même temps que, tout comme tout à l'heure au restaurant, mon cœur rate un battement, pompant plus vite que normalement.

C'est dans cet état que je rentre chez moi. Mon appartement où je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis hier. J'ai passé la nuit dernière dans mon bureau après tout.

Le chemin n'est pas si long. Je ne savais pas que Sasuke vivait là, ce n'est si loin de chez moi. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais vu où il habitait. Moi qui croyais bêtement qu'il vivait depuis toujours dans la maison de ses parents, mais évidemment que non. Ce serait trop dur.

Encore une fois, je pense à lui. Mais que voulez-vous, depuis que j'ai remis les pieds au village, ce qui m'a le plus secoué, ce n'est pas le fait que Sakura se marie, ni le fait d'être Hokage si soudainement… C'est Sasuke. Sa manière d'agir, sa paix d'esprit, la sérénité qui l'anime, la lueur de vie au fond de ses yeux si morts d'avant. Tout ça. Et si je souris c'est que je suis vraiment heureux de ce que j'ai retrouvé en rentrant dans mon cher village natal.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je ne fais que pousser sans énergie la porte et jeter ensuite les clés sur mon vieux bureau, qui se trouve sur le mur de droite en entrant. Je m'approche ensuite et me laisse tomber sur mon lit qui grince.

Je regarde un peu partout, tout en retirant mes bottes et mes chaussettes. J'enlève ma veste et la pose par terre dans le fouillis qui traîne là depuis je ne sais combien d'années. Il faut dire que lorsque j'ai quitté, en hâte, cinq ans plus tôt, je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de ramasser, de faire le ménage.

Cet appartement est décidément trop petit pour l'homme que je suis devenu. J'étais bien, en tant que gamin, dans cette pièce qui à l'époque me paraissait grande, mais… Il faudrait peut-être que je considère le besoin de déménager. Mais je penserai à ça demain…

Je me prépare à dormir, me déshabille et vais faire ma toilette. Après quoi, je viens m'allonger sur mon lit. Je cale ma tête sous l'oreiller et ferme les yeux. Comme chaque fois que c'est le temps de dormir, depuis 3 ans, je ne pense qu'à Jiraiya, mais là j'ai le choix de penser à autre chose… et c'est à ça que je pense :

« _Repose-toi pour devenir… _être_ le meilleur Hokage, d'accord, p'tite tête ? _»

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	4. Premier jour d'un Hokage

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

- Aller debout là-dedans ! J'peux pas croire que notre sixième Hokage soit un mec aussi paresseux ! Même Shikamaru-sempaï ferait mieux que ça !

C'est cette voix chantante (sentez l'ironie?) et douce qui me tire de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, mais les referme aussitôt, ma vue pas du tout habituée à la lumière du jour. Putain. J'ai mal au crâne, maintenant. Les migraines du matin dans mon cas sont habituelles et sont généralement causées par la faim mais disons que là, ce môme qui gueule n'arrange en rien mon état... Mais qui c'est qui crie comme ça dès le réveil, nom d'un chien ?

- ... j'te jure ! continue-t-il et c'est là qu'une partie de mon cerveau, celle qui vient de se réveiller, reconnaît la voix mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui elle appartient. Comment croit-il protéger le village si à midi encore il somnole comme un gros bébé ?

Midi ? Il ne peut pas être déjà midi !

Je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de ça parce que là, mes limites ont été dépassées. Je me relève en parfait grognon que je suis quand je me fais réveiller brusquement comme ça, et j'emmène dans mon redressement mon polochon que je balance à l'aveuglette. J'entends un ricanement qui me dit que le môme l'a esquivé et je grince des dents comme un vieillard.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Et puis t'es qui d'abord ? Va énerver quelqu'un d'autre que l'Hokage sale gosse ! Et apprends à faire ton respect avant de me reprocher quoique ce soit !

Le gosse se met alors à rire franchement, se moquant ouvertement de moi et moi je... j'écarquille les yeux.

- Bah dis donc Naruto, t'es vraiment pas matinal, à ce que je vois !  
>- Konohamaru ?<br>- Le seul, l'unique et bien sûr le plus beau !  
>- Rêve pas, lâché-je en me laissant retomber sur le dos. P'tain, la prochaine fois, j'te jure que j'te fais cuire pour le petit déjeuner !<p>

Konohamaru a bien grandit. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi grand que moi mais il l'est plus qu'avant. Le petit garçon joufflu qui courait partout avec sa petite cape a changé. Il a encore les cheveux aussi dressés mais les courbes de son visage se sont amincies. Il doit avoir quoi, douze ans ? Treize peut-être.

Après mes mots, il rigole encore tout en sautant dans mon appartement, depuis tout ce temps étant accroupi au bord de ma fenêtre.

Nu pied, ne portant qu'un boxer, je me lève paresseusement en me passant une main sur le visage. Je me dirige vers ma petite cuisine où je me rends compte que mes placards sont vides, ainsi que mon frigo. Purée... À quoi je pensais aussi ? Cinq ans sans une visite, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait que des poussières ici, on a dû y faire le ménage et jeter ce qui était périmé depuis longtemps déjà.

Je soupire en me retournant vers Konohamaru qui m'a suivi. Je le reluque pendant qu'il me parle encore de tout et de rien.

Il doit bien faire 1 m 40 ou 41. Il est plutôt grand pour son âge. Je me rappelle que moi à douze ans j'étais un tout petit, vraiment tout petit gamin. À voir ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui n'importe qui aurait peine à y croire. Mais enfin.

Il porte un gilet vert avec un pantalon gris de ninja. Il a une sacoche d'arme accrochée à sa jambe droite. Il porte des bandes de tissus autour des poignets et des avant-bras, sans doute pour servir à protéger ses mains lors des combats. Il a encore son foulard autour du cou, son bandeau au front, et... Attendez, son bandeau ?

- Dis donc, t'es passé Genin depuis combien de temps ? T'avais pas 8 ans quand j'suis parti.

Il s'interrompt et sourit fièrement : et je remarque qu'il a toute ses dents aujourd'hui.

- Ça fait environ six mois déjà.  
>- Ça passe trop vite. Viens là p'tit frère !<p>

Je passe mon bras autour de sa tête si vite qu'il ne peut esquiver et je le plaque contre moi pour lui frotter les cheveux vigoureusement et surtout amicalement. Je l'entends rigoler et se débattre comme un petit diable, et je me mets aussi à rire, trouvant cela plutôt amusant. Il est comme une toute petite plume sous ma force.

Je le lâche après quelques secondes et il continue de rire tout en se tenant la tête, me regardant avec de gros yeux, partagé entre l'envie de continuer à se marrer et celle de bouder.

- Ça c'était absolument pas fairplay !  
>- Ah bon et pourquoi, dis-moi ? m'exclamé-je en m'appuyant sur le comptoir par derrière.<br>- Mais Naruto ! C'est évident ! T'es trop balèze pour moi, tu pourrais au moins me laisser une chance !  
>- Arrête de te plaindre. Et puis tu rigolais, j'te signale.<br>- C'était ta façon de me dire que tu es fier ?  
>- Si tu veux, dis-je en souriant tendrement.<p>

Il sourit à son tour, heureux de me l'entendre dire, et continue à me regarder admirablement. Je dois avouer que je peux être intimidant à voir. Lui qui se souvient probablement, et comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, du petit Naruto. J'admets que ce soit tout un choc.

- En tout cas, reprend-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Pour un Hokage tu fais pas dans la dentelle, Naruto.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Il est passé midi et tu ronflais encore !  
>- Raaah, je sais, c'est pas le top, bougonné-je en me prenant le visage à deux mains. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Disons que j'ai l'impression que tout mon voyage me retombe lourdement sur le corps maintenant que je suis rentré... et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à devenir Hokage tout juste en arrivant... Mine de rien c'est épuisant !<br>- Je peux prendre ta place, si tu veux !  
>- Hé là, tu viens de passer Genin, ricané-je. Une étape à la fois, d'accord ?<br>- Je t'ai dit que je serais le Septième !  
>- Alors ça tient toujours ?<p>

Un sourire amusé se peint sur mon visage alors qu'il hoche la tête vivement, énergiquement, avant de rajouter :

- Évidemment que ça tient toujours !

Je pouffe doucement avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns.

- En attendant, _Shichidaime_-sama, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un truc quelque part ? Je meurs de faim ! C'est moi qui paie.  
>- Vraiment ? Cool si c'est toi qui paie !<p>

Je roule des yeux et décide d'aller me trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Je ne vais quand même pas aller manger en caleçon... Je sais que j'ai un beau corps mais faudrait pas abuser non plus, haha !

En me dirigeant vers les vêtements que j'ai jetés par terre hier soir avant de m'endormir, je m'arrête et me tourne vers Konohamaru, l'index levé.

- Attends une petite minute...  
>- Quoi encore ?<br>- T'es pas censé être à l'académie ? demandé-je, suspicieux.  
>- J'ai gradué, t'as déjà oublié ? On nous a mit en équipe maintenant.<br>- Ouais d'accord, alors tu devrais effectuer des missions non ?  
>- Non, parce que notre Hokage n'est pas encore en « fonction », ajoute-t-il en accentuant le mot avec ses doigts, un petit rire menaçant de sortir de sa gorge.<p>

Je mets quelques minutes à comprendre, puis soupire de ma propre bêtise. Je glisse une main dans mes cheveux puis me penche pour attraper mon tee-shirt noir et ma veste d'Hokage – j'y suis déjà trop attaché pour la laisser de côté !

- Pardon, dis-je alors après m'être habillé rapidement avec un pantalon court noir. Je suis lent le matin.  
>- Il est midi, Naruto, me rappelle-t-il pour me narguer.<br>- Oui bon, ça va !

* * *

><p>- T'arrive vraiment à bouffer ça alors que ton estomac est vide ? demande Konohamaru avec une grimace tout en me regardant engouffrer mon deuxième bol de ramens instantanés.<p>

Nous avons discuté jusqu'au stand de Ichiraku (Bon Dieu qui m'avait manqué!), non sans nous bagarrer ici et là. Konohamaru n'a pas cessé de dire que c'était injuste, que c'était pas comme avant, puisque maintenant je suis au moins trois fois plus grand que lui. J'avoue que j'y ai pris un malin plaisir !

À part cela, ce qui est vraiment génial aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas exactement le fait que ce soit mon premier jour officiel en tant qu'Hokage, c'est plutôt le fait qu'il fasse exceptionnellement soleil. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait fait aussi beau depuis un moment. C'est sûrement les surprises du printemps et j'adore ça. Les rayons brillent si fort et il fait chaud, comme si on était en été. Le ciel bleu est dénué de nuages et l'air est frais. Tout ça me fait vraiment me sentir bien – et me rend heureux, évidemment.

- Il faut que che prenne des forches, bafouillé-je alors entre deux bouchées. Pour pouvoir travailler dur et être le meilleur Hokage possible !

_Repose-toi pour devenir... _être _le meilleur Hokage, d'accord, p'tite tête ?_

Après le « repos » vient la nutrition. Chaque champion doit bien manger pour être solide comme un roc, pas vrai ?

J'ai failli dire : « Pas vrai, _Sas'ke_? », et je ne sais même pas pourquoi sa voix ne veut pas quitter ma tête depuis hier, mais j'obéis docilement à sa demande, mentalement, à chaque minute.

- Et si tu me parlais plutôt de toi, Konohamaru ? enchaîné-je. T'as une petite amie ? À ton âge on commence à s'y intéresser, non ?

Mon petit sourire aguicheur et bourré de sous-entendus le fait rougir doucement et il sourit timidement en baissant la tête, les mains tremblantes sur ses baguettes.

- Aaaaah ! Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Aller, raconte-moi tout.  
>- Pas du tout, je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! bégaie-t-il, rougissant adorablement.<br>- Ne me la fais pas à moi. T'as exactement la tête que j'avais à ton âge quand je pensais à Sakura.  
>- Tu dois sans doute rêver dans ce cas ! Et toi alors ? T'as sûrement eu beaucoup de petites amies pendant ton voyage, à voir comment tu es devenu grand et tout ça. Les filles devaient te courir après comme des folles, non ?<p>

J'ai un mouvement de recul, surpris par ce retournement de conversation. Je souris nerveusement en avalant la bouchée de nouilles qui roulaient dans ma bouche et me racle ensuite la gorge.

- Euh... Ouais, quelques unes, par-ci par-là, mais rien de sérieux, mentis-je.  
>- Dis, est-ce que le fait que Sakura-chan soit fiancée t'a déçu, quand tu l'as appris ?<br>- Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, j'avais le béguin pour elle parce que c'est une fille mignonne, mais rien de plus. Je l'ai compris, elle n'est qu'une amie, ma meilleure amie, et je suis heureux qu'elle soit fiancée aujourd'hui.  
>- Waaa, lâche Konohamaru, les yeux ronds.<br>- Quoi ? ris-je.  
>- Tu parles avec tellement de maturité !<br>- C'est l'âge, mon petit ! Tu vas en prendre un autre ? demandé-je en désignant son bol vide.

Il baisse la tête, un peu déboussolé, puis hoche négativement de la tête.

- D'accord, alors je vais payer l'addition.

Il acquiesce à nouveau et sort du stand pendant que je porte nos bols à Ichiraku qui s'empresse de les prendre en me souriant tendrement. Je paie rapidement mais avant que je ne quitte, le vieil homme me dit :

- Reviens nous voir mon garçon, je te ferai des spéciaux comme dans le bon vieux temps !  
>- Merci beaucoup, je reviens très bientôt, sans fautes ! lancé-je, touché qu'il n'ait pas dit un habituel et barbant « Hokage-sama », et qu'il ait plutôt gardé les bonnes vieilles habitudes.<p>

J'aime quand les gens me rappellent mon titre et me montrent du respect, mais j'aime également quand les personnes que je connais depuis longtemps continuent à me traiter comme Naruto, comme celui que je suis sous cette veste... Enfin, j'imagine qu'il faut juste que je m'y habitue.

Je rejoins Konohamaru dehors, sous la chaleur rassurante et réconfortante du printemps, et nous commençons à peine à marcher (en direction du Palais Hokage) que Konohamaru me bombarde à nouveau de question.

- T'as vraiment pas eu de relation _sérieuse_ avec une fille durant ces cinq ans ?  
>- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?<br>- Bah si j'ai besoin de conseils, un jour, marmonne-t-il les joues redevenus roses. Je saurai vers qui me tourner.  
>- Je vois.<br>- Alors ?  
>- Non, y'a eu personne. J'ai fréquenté des filles, ici et là, comme je te l'ai dit, mais j'avais pas vraiment le temps de flirter. Je te rappelle que pendant deux ans je me suis entraîné sans arrêt. Ensuite, avec Jiraiya, j'ai combattu sans relâche l'Akatsuki, et après sa mort... disons que j'avais pas trop la tête à ça.<br>- Aaah, ouais, c'est vrai. Et maintenant, tu t'intéresse à quelqu'un ?

Une espèce de vague de pensées troublantes me traversent alors que cette question me passe d'une oreille à l'autre. La même voix qui, hier, m'a agacé toute la journée à me tourner cette question en tête, à savoir si Sasuke était en couple ou non avec une personne quiconque, se remet à me tomber sur le système. Et moi je continue à lui répéter mentalement que non, je ne m'intéresse pas à Sasuke, ça ne peut pas être une chose possible ! Ni même possible dans ce qui peut possiblement faire partie du domaine du possible ! Bon ! Gné ?

Je secoue la tête. Raah ! C'est beau ça : je n'arrive pas moi-même à réussir à me comprendre, qu'est-ce que ça donnera comme Hokage ? J'ai pas trop confiance, là, tout d'un coup.

Et putain, Sasuke, tu ne pourrais pas laisser mon esprit tranquille juste une minute ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il m'occupe tant les pensées, bordel ! Et pourquoi tout tourne toujours indéniablement autour de lui ? Même cinq ans sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une présence, il réussit à me piquer la vedette et je reste obnubilé par lui, comme je l'ai toujours été malgré moi...

Est-ce uniquement le fait qu'il ait changé, qu'il ne soit plus cet espèce de glaçon arrogant que j'avais toujours envie de cogner ? Ou est-ce que je suis vraiment en manque de relation au point de tourner mon attention vers la dernière personne à laquelle je serais censé penser de cette façon-là ? C'est sûrement parce qu'il a tellement changé, parce que j'ai changé aussi, et parce que je ne suis pas habitué d'être juste ami avec lui, et non pas ennemi, rival et ami en même temps.

Il y a tellement de choses auxquelles il faut que je m'habitue maintenant, qu'un soupir passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Rien n'est encore gagné mon petit Naruto !

Je regarde alors Konohamaru qui vient de lever un sourcil.

- À quoi tu pense Naruto ? T'as l'air vraiment contrarié.  
>- À rien, môme. Bon, moi il faut absolument que je file, j'ai du boulot au cas où t'aurais oublié que j'suis l'Hokage !<p>

Je me mets à marcher et une seconde ne s'écoule pas encore complètement qu'il me poursuit, arrive rapidement à mon niveau.

- Mais attends, Naruto !

Je m'arrête.

- On n'aura plus autant l'occasion de jouer, comme avant, l'informé-je sur un ton désolé.  
>- Naruto, me réprimande-t-il. Je ne joue plus aux ninjas, tu sais. J'en suis un maintenant. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question !<br>- Quelle question ? m'interrogé-je même si je sais très bien qu'il parle de celle que j'ai gracieusement détournée.  
>- Si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un ! Et puis juste après tu t'es perdu dans tes pensées et t'avais un regard bizarre. Je t'ai coincé Naru ! s'exclame-t-il, fier de ses propos (qui, je dois avouer, sont justes). Tu peux pas me tromper, je sais qu'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui tu penses.<p>

Merde, il m'a cerné.

Pendant un moment, je me demande si Konohamaru rougirait si je lui disais que je trouve Sasuke pas mal de mon goût depuis que je suis rentré. Ce serait amusant de... Rah mais non ! Putain, j'ai perdu la boule.

Je soupire à nouveau.

- C'est vraiment important là, Konohamaru ?

Il ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, qu'une ombre apparaît rapidement derrière lui et je sursaute. Je me prépare à l'assaut, n'ayant pas senti cette présence qui vient tout juste de surgir, si vite qu'une bourrasque de vent s'étale sur moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je m'apprête à me jeter sur Konohamaru pour le tirer des griffes de ce ninja qui vient de passer un bras autour de sa gorge par derrière, quand je... je me rends compte que c'est... Neji ?

Nouvelle surprise : je reste complètement figé, les yeux braqués sur cette longue silhouette derrière Konohamaru. Ce dernier sourit nerveusement me jetant un coup d'œil.

L'Hyuuga est comme dans mes souvenirs, gracile et fluet. Il est grand (je dirais environ comme Sasuke) et toujours aussi élancé. Il porte l'habit de Junin traditionnel, comme Kakashi et Iruka. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés reluisent sous le soleil étincelant, remonté en une haute queue de cheval, ainsi que quelques mèches repoussées vers l'arrière par son bandeau qu'il porte toujours au front, et son visage pâle ne fait en aucune façon ressortir ses pupilles nacrés et immaculés telles de la neige pure. Toujours aussi flippant de le regarder dans les yeux !

Il tient Konohamaru à sa merci, mais je remarque à mon soulagement que sa prise n'est pas du tout forcée, elle est même presque tendre.

- Je te trouve enfin, 'spèce de voyou invertébré !

Je pousse un rire incertain à cette appellation et continue à regarder la scène.

- Ça va, Neji-senseï !  
>- Où t'étais encore passé, hein ?<br>- Je voulais juste voir Naruto, j'ai rien fait de mal !

Neji « senseï » lève ses yeux vers moi et je devine facilement que ce n'est pas seulement là qu'il remarque ma présence, il a dû sentir bien avant que j'étais planté juste devant. Après tout, mon chakra rouge puissant de Kyûbi ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout aux yeux des ninjas comme _Neji Hyuuga_.

Quant à moi, je suis sans mots, et ça ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore. Je mets de longues secondes à me retrouver dans ma surprise, dans ces nombreuses surprises qui ne cessent de fuser de partout.

- Ok, là... Je ne suis pas sûr de tout piger, finis-je par lâcher.

Neji lâche alors Konohamaru – son élève, si j'ai bien compris – et lui époussette ses vêtements en passant ensuite amicalement un bras autour de sa nuque pour lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule.

- Tss, tu fais ça pour montrer à Naruto que tu es gentil avec tes élèves hein ? grogne le petit en me regardant ensuite avec de grands yeux. Pourtant tu l'as vu Naruto ! Il me maltraite !  
>- Pff ! fait Neji de sa voix grave en mettant ensuite sa grande main blanche sur le visage de Konohamaru et en lui donnant une petite poussée (et j'ai l'impression de voir deux frères qui s'embêtent mutuellement). Arrête de pleurnicher. Ce n'est pas en gambadant partout dans le village que tu deviendras aussi fort que tu le prétends.<br>- Sadique ! se plaint Konohamaru.

Il vient pour se jeter, tous crocs sortis, sur Neji, mais celui-ci remet sa main sur son crâne pour le retenir. Konohamaru rumine comme un petit animal enragé. Un sourire se peint sur mon visage à cette vision plus qu'amusante et Neji porte enfin son attention sur moi.

- Il m'accuse d'être un senseï trop sévère et exigeant mais il oublie bizarrement de dire qu'il est un élève très problématique et toujours fugitif.  
>- Je vois ! rigolé-je en voyant Konohamaru continuer de se débattre dans le vide.<br>- Je ne suis pas problématique, c'est toi qui en demande tout le temps trop !  
>- Tu ne deviendras jamais le septième Hokage si tu continues de chialer, tu sais !<br>- Naruto a bien pu devenir le sixième en étant toujours Genin !

À l'entente de ces mots, je pousse un petit rire nerveux en me passant une main sur la nuque.

- Ouais, inutile de me le rappeler hein, Konohamaru.  
>- Bon tu te calmes, oui ? s'énerve Neji en retirant subitement sa main et le petit fils de Sarutobi s'écroule.<p>

J'aperçois Neji éclater d'un rire moqueur à cette vision et je fronce de nouveau les sourcils, sans me défaire de mon sourire intrigué. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être en présence d'une bagarre fraternelle, ces deux là semblent avoir l'habitude de s'énerver continuellement, mais ils ont également l'air d'être proches, d'une certaine façon.

Une fois que Konohamaru se relève, Neji en profite pour me regarder et cette fois, bien me reluquer de la tête au pied. Il ne se gène pas pour attarder son regard à quelques endroits, comme mon torse et mes longues jambes. Encore un qui doit se demander où sont passées les petites gambettes d'autrefois qui me permettaient de courir partout, excité au possible.

Il finit son œillade en posant ses pupilles pénétrantes sur mes épaules larges.

- Tout ça, c'est du vrai, alors ? demande-t-il en tendant la main pour toucher brièvement, du bout des doigts, mon avant-bras gauche, dont les muscles se contractent.  
>- Sasuke m'a demandé la même chose ! m'esclaffé-je. Oui, du vrai, de l'authentique, du Naruto Uzumaki pur, quoi !<p>

Il sourit, moqueur, et lève les yeux vers les miens.

- Tss. Je vois que t'as pas changé une miette.  
>- J'ai probablement changé uniquement au niveau physique.<br>- On dit pourtant que t'es devenu mature. Du moins, plus qu'avant...  
>- Ouais, si on veut, acquiescé-je. Et toi, sinon, depuis quand t'es devenu... senseï ?<p>

Il regarde Konohamaru qui, silencieux à ses côtés, boude, les bras croisés tout comme moi.

- Quelques années. Deux ans, peut-être. J'ai eu une offre de Tsunade pour intégrer l'AMBU mais... j'ai préféré devenir senseï.  
>- Qui d'autre s'occupe d'une équipe de Genin ?<br>- Kiba. Tenten préfère partir en mission de façon solitaire, Lee également. Hinata enseigne de temps en temps à l'Académie et Ino travaille à..., m'apprend-il avec un demi-sourire et je l'arrête.  
>- Attends, quoi ? Hinata ? Hinata, ta cousine, qui enseigne ?<br>- C'est surprenant pas vrai ? Disons qu'elle aussi, a changé.

Je me rappelle alors de cette phrase de Sasuke : « Tu n'as pas encore vu Hinata, je paris que tu ne vas pas la reconnaître quand tu vas la voir ! ». Moi qui, sur le coup, avais pensé à un radical changement physique... Peut-être, alors, n'est-ce pas seulement cela. Hinata qui enseigne... Oui, déjà, je ne la reconnais plus et je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Cette fille maladivement timide... qui bégayait continuellement en se tordant les doigts, les yeux toujours baissés devant quiconque... qui enseigne, aujourd'hui, devant toute une classe. C'est vraiment inattendu !

- Et les autres ? poursuis-je, avide de tout connaître sur le village.  
>- Tu devais pas aller travailler, monsieur le Hokage ? largue alors Konohamaru.<br>- Konohamaru, déclare Neji en regardant son élève (trop bizarre de s'y faire !). Pourrais-tu aller rejoindre les autres au terrain d'entraînement ? J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

En bougonnant, Konohamaru tourne les talons, non sans m'avoir salué avant, avec un mince sourire et des yeux piteux dans lesquels il semblait me dire qu'il aurait voulut passer plus de temps avec moi. Il part et je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que Neji reprenne la parole.

- Que veux-tu savoir à propos des autres ?  
>- Tout, dis-je vaguement, le regard fixé vers l'endroit où a disparu le neveu d'Asuma. Je veux savoir tout.<br>- Ce serait un peu long... Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changées.

Je tourne ma tête et vois qu'il a également détourné le regard. Je fronce les sourcils mais n'ai pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il me regarde et dit :

- Bon, je crois qu'on a tous les deux du boulot. Et au fait, désolé de ne pas avoir pu assister à ta cérémonie.  
>- C'est rien.<br>- Félicitations pour ce titre, je pense que tu le mérite.  
>- Merci, Neji, ça me touche, m'exclamé-je avec un grand sourire – ces mots me touchant droit au cœur.<br>- Ce serait cool qu'on se livre un combat amical, un jour, juste histoire de voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré ma dernière défaite contre toi...

Il sourit tendrement ce qui me fait comprendre que ce n'est qu'une petite blague, quant à moi, cela me rappelle notre dernier affrontement. Durant l'Examen Chunin. Je l'avais battu avec tant de haine, c'était à l'époque où l'on se détestait. Je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi je n'appréciais pas Neji... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il méprisait la pauvre et innocente Hinata.

- Ce serait cool, en effet, confirmé-je. Mais tu seras encore déçu, car je suis le plus fort.  
>- C'est à déterminer, Naruto.<br>- Ouais ! Aller, à plus Neji.

Nous nous serrons la main en souriant puis il disparaît comme il est apparu. Quant à moi, je soupire, passe une main dans mon épaisse chevelure blonde, et tourne les talons. Je disparais à mon tour, décidant d'y aller par la plus vite des façons. Je vais réellement finir par arriver à mon travail à l'heure où je serais censé le terminer...

* * *

><p>Il est un peu moins de 14 heures lorsque j'arrive à mon bureau, par la fenêtre. Je m'y accroche et me penche pour regarder à l'intérieur. Je vois Sakura qui semble en grande conversation avec Kakashi. Il n'y a que Sasuke qui, un peu à l'écart, m'aperçoit après quelques secondes. Tournant ses beaux yeux noirs vers moi, il les lève au ciel et ce qu'il marmonne m'échappe. Il s'avance ensuite et moi, je reste immobile, le regardant s'approcher.<p>

Il pose ses mains sur le bord de la fenêtre et me regarde.

- Tu sais que ça existe des portes, idiot ?  
>- J'aime bien faire dans l'original, répond-je avec un demi-sourire, fixant avec fascination la lumière de l'après-midi reflétant sur son visage pâle.<br>- Je vois... C'est aussi ton excuse pour arriver en retard ? Quel Hokage remarquable tu fais, mon pauvre.  
>- Sasuke, tu veux bien te taire ? lancé-je pour répondre à son sarcasme blagueur.<p>

Il sourit puis s'écarte pour que j'entre, ce que je fais. Je me redresse une fois mes deux pieds par terre et Sasuke recule doucement, ses yeux se posant sur mes épaules. Il semble se perdre quelque part dans le néant, ou alors est-il en train de constater que d'aussi près, je suis bien plus imposant que lui. Quelques centimètres à peine nous différencient question grandeur mais pour la carrure, je le bat à plate couture.

Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres.

- Tu aime ce que tu vois ? Aah non je sais, tu es jaloux de ce corps parfait, plutôt ! m'exclamé-je en rigolant et une brève seconde, je crois apercevoir un petit rougissement sur chacune de ses joues.  
>- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, en tout cas, répond-il en roulant à nouveau des yeux puis en faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner (L'aurais-je gêné ?).<p>

Mon rire plus franc attire alors l'attention des autres ninjas présents.

- Naruto, tu es là ! s'écrie Sakura en se retournant. Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré un chat noir puis une vieille femme qui avait besoin d'aide pour son épicerie !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kakashi et, le voyant sourire sous son masque, je souris à mon tour.

- Non, juste un Konohamaru qui se questionne beaucoup sur ma vie amoureuse et un Neji devenu hyper sociale, ça te va comme excuse ?

Elle s'esclaffe.

- D'accord ! Toute façon, c'est toi l'Hokage, tu fais ce que tu veux !  
>- En effet ! Bon, par où je commence ? dis-je en m'approchant de mon bureau. J'ai droit à quelques explications, à un guide ou quelque chose du genre ? Je n'ai jamais été Hokage, hein !<br>- Tsunade viendra plus tard te superviser pour les premières semaines, m'indique Sakura.  
>- Il y a quand même un dossier tout frais pour toi, Naruto, continue Kakashi. Aaaah... quand je repense au petit garnement qui s'est présenté en disant : « Les ramens sont la meilleure bouffe au monde ! » et : « Je serai Hokage un jour ! » dans la même phrase...<p>

Je m'assois et lève la tête vers mon ancien senseï. Il pose les documents du premier dossier devant moi et soupire.

- Néanmoins, je suis vraiment fier de toi Naruto. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès. Du moins, je l'imagine.  
>- On devrait repasser le test des clochettes, tous les trois ! s'enthousiasme alors Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Nous tournons la tête vers Sasuke et, les bras croisés, il ne fait que dire, grognon :

- Inutile. Ce sera encore Naruto qui finira attaché sans pouvoir déjeuner.  
>- Dis donc, tu sous-estime beaucoup ton Hokage, Môsieur Uchiha ! lancé-je, à la blague.<br>- Un Hokage qui arrive au travail à 14 heures... Je fais bien de le sous-estimer !  
>- T'as un problème ?<br>- Bon, les garçons, ça ne va pas recommencer ! soupira Sakura.

Je me rejette dans mon siège, m'étant levé pendant notre petite « bagarre », si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Je ne cesse de regarder Sasuke tout en me réinstallant et je vois dans son petit sourire en coin qu'en effet, cette mini dispute n'était pas sérieuse.

Quittant enfin les yeux noirs, je pose mes billes azurs sur la paperasse devant moi. Je mets la main sur la première pile de documents tout en haut. Je l'ouvre et m'approche pour me pencher.

- Donc, voilà mon premier dossier. De quoi il en retourne ?  
>- Je ne connais que les grandes lignes, répond Kakashi. C'est le Conseil qui l'a préparé. Apparemment, des troupes de Ninja sur des chevaux auraient attaqués le village tôt ce matin.<br>- Ah bon ? dis-je. Sur des chevaux ? C'est plutôt rare.  
>- Oui. Quelques ninjas de Konoha ont discuté avec eux. Ils rechercheraient apparemment cette fille, dit Kakashi en s'approchant.<p>

Il ouvre les papiers et semble chercher quelque chose, parmi les pages, quand finalement il tombe sur une petite photo qu'il pose sur le dessus de la pile, bien en évidence pour tout le monde.

Je regarde : c'est une jeune fille d'environ mon âge, doté de longs cheveux blonds très pâles. Un visage de porcelaine, des yeux jaunes tournant au vert. Un regard de glace, sans émotion. Elle est jolie, ça va. Mais il y a un petit truc qui cloche... Elle ressemble... à qui ressemble donc-t-elle ?

C'est à ce moment que, au même instant, Sakura et Sasuke s'exclament en pointant la photo du doigt :

- C'est elle !

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	5. Les Secrets d'Hayato

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**jade:** Salut :) Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me fais très plaisir :) Quant à ta question, si Itachi est toujours vivant, eh bien... Je ne peux répondre^^ Tu le verras par toi-même, très bientôt :) Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté!

**Hytomi:** La suite? Bah, la voilà :)!

**caprice75:** Que tu ai sauté les passages où l'on parle de Sakura, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je te conseillerais quand même de les lire puisque Sakura est un personnage important dans ma fiction et tu risquerais de ne pas comprendre certaines choses si tu ne lis pas! Mais enfin, c'est comme tu veux, je ne te force à rien :) Quant à mon rythme, eh bien.. J'écris et je poste quand j'en ai envie, je ne me force pas à écrire quand ça ne vient pas. Mais j'estime que je poste assez régulièrement quand même, t'en dis quoi ? Bref merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté :)

**Darkflower93:** Salut! ^^ Wow contente que tu ai "dévorée" ma fic, elle t'a plu alors! :) Ton doute n'est pas complètement faux, cette fille blonde et Hayato pourraient avoir un lien... Eh bien je t'annonce que la réponse se trouve dans le chapitre ci-dessous! :) On ne verra pas les autres genins dans ce chapitre et la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke n'évolue pas trop non plus mais tout ça tu l'auras dès le chapitre 6 je crois bien! :) En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton commentaire! Ça fait plaisir de lire, et ça m'encourage beaucoup.^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Les Secrets d'Hayato<strong>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement ne m'attendant pas à une telle exclamation de la part de mes deux amis. Je recule brusquement et lève les yeux vers eux, l'air confus.

Sakura est la première à se ruer sur la photo, ne me laissant pas même le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, afin de l'observer de plus près. Sasuke fait quelques pas pour se mettre à côté d'elle et ainsi pouvoir confirmer également l'identité de la jeune fille sur l'image. Kakashi, qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, fronce les sourcils en regardant ses deux anciens élèves puis en me regardant moi. J'admets adopter la même expression en ce moment, attendant le verdict final.

- Alors ? osé-je après quelques secondes.  
>- Pas de doute, c'est bien cette pimbêche qui m'a sautée dessus sans prévenir et surtout sans raison, lors de notre dernière mission ! s'écrie Sakura, visiblement agacée. Pas vrai Sasuke ?<br>- Oui, c'est elle, certifia Sasuke, les yeux fixés sur la photographie.

En voyant ses sourcils qui se froncent délicatement, presque imperceptiblement, je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier, durant laquelle il m'a avoué avoir vu un sharingan dans l'un des yeux de cette fille. Enfin, qu'il _croit_avoir vu. À mon avis, il ne peut pas avoir simplement imaginé ça. Une telle chose ne peut pas être un hasard, et bien que le fait qu'il soit encore hanté par le souvenir de son frère et, qui sait, la culpabilité qui le ronge d'avoir abandonné ses parents en même temps que sa vengeance, soit plausible, je sais indéniablement que Sasuke est un ninja très lucide en combat. C'est bien le seul moment où il ne se laisse pas aller par ses pensées et ses démons. Ce qui me pousse à croire que...

Je baisse mes yeux à mon tour sur la photo lorsque Sakura la repose devant moi. Je la prends entre mes doigts et fixe les yeux jaunes de la fille, deux yeux pourtant parfaitement normaux. À mon tour, je fronce les sourcils, et non parce que je réfléchis à la possibilité qu'elle possède réellement le Kekkei-Genkai de Sasuke, mais plutôt parce que... bizarrement, là, en la regardant, je pense à Hayato. Leurs regards à tous les deux, leurs traits... ont quelque chose de similaire. Mais je dois sûrement rêver. Et la voix de Sakura me tire de mes songes et je m'assure une nouvelle fois que je spéculais bel et bien.

- Naruto ? dit-elle après un long silence, s'appuyant d'une main sur mon bureau. Quelque chose cloche ?  
>- Non, réponds-je avec hésitation, en levant mon regard vers elle et c'est celui de Sasuke qui m'attire ensuite.<p>

J'évite ses questions silencieuses et me tourne vers Kakashi.

- Tu as dis que tu connaissais les grandes lignes. L'attaque des ninjas sur des chevaux... C'est tout ? Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

Kakashi reste muet quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Non. J'en sais plus. En fait...

Le ninja copieur est interrompu par la porte, sur laquelle résonnent quelques petits coups, puis qui s'ouvre. Shizune y entre. C'est la première fois que je la vois depuis cinq ans et l'impression que j'ai en posant mes yeux sur elle, est qu'elle n'a pas vraiment changée. En m'apercevant, elle sourit doucement et me fait un petit signe, auquel je réponds joyeusement, avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

- Sakura, tes parents sont sur le point de partir. Ils demandent à te voir. Ce sera peut-être la seule occasion de les voir avant ce qui peut être un long moment.

Ma meilleure amie me regarde et je lui fais signe de filer gentiment, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle me demande la permission (n'ai-je pas dit hier que je veux qu'il y ait un pied d'égalité entre nous ?). Elle sourit et s'éclipse en disant :

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle sort et ferme la porte derrière elle, quittant avec Shizune. Aussitôt, je me redresse sur mon siège et me racle la gorge, posant un coude sur le bras de mon fauteuil. Je suis impatient de continuer mon travail et surtout d'écarter ce mystère qui tourne autour de ce dossier.

- Tu peux continuer, Kakashi.  
>- Attends, intervient Sasuke en faisant un pas de plus vers mon bureau.<p>

Je tourne la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sasuke croise le regard de l'homme à ma gauche avant de reposer son attention sur moi. Il laisse quelques minutes s'écouler avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

- Sakura n'est pas là... Parlons d'Hayato.  
>- Pourquoi voudrais-tu parler d'Hayato ?<br>- Tu m'as dit hier que tu l'as déjà vu quelque part, durant ton voyage...  
>- En effet, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela peut avoir à faire avec ce dossier, avec cette fille...<br>- Il y a peut-être un lien entre les deux, déclare Sasuke d'un ton sec. Et je sais que tu le sais. Naruto, tu ne peux pas me duper. Tu peux faire semblant devant Sakura, pour ne pas la blesser ou la contrarier parce qu'il s'agit de son fiancé, mais j'ai vu dans ton regard l'hésitation que tu as eu quand elle t'a demandé si quelque chose clochait. Et la façon dont tu regardais la photographie... Toi aussi, tu y as pensé, non ?  
>- Pensé à quoi ? m'étonné-je.<br>- Hayato et cette fille se ressemblent beaucoup, non ? Je n'y avais pas fait attention, lors de notre mission, mais maintenant que je peux voir son visage d'aussi près... Ça m'a frappé comme l'éclair.

Je ne dis rien et reste muet de longues secondes. Il m'a cerné. Suis-je si facile à lire ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire... à croire à quel point il peut me démasquer si aisément... Pourtant il a vu juste dans mon regard, moi qui croyais n'avoir rien laissé transparaître. Il faut croire que la surprise a été trop radicale quand je me suis rendu compte, en effet, qu'Hayato ressemble drôlement à cette fille.

Pendant mon silence, Kakashi s'avance et prend la photo entre ses doigts pour la regarder longuement. Nous attendons, Sasuke et moi, une réaction possible de sa part et je le vois froncer les sourcils, observant chaque détail avec précaution.

- C'est vrai, finit-il par dire. On peut voir dans le regard... il y a un petit quelque chose de semblable. Sasuke a raison. Mais les chances pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence...  
>- Sont minces, insiste Sasuke. Écoutez, je sais qu'on ne peut pas se fier uniquement à notre instinct, mais je sais... je sais qu'Hayato cache quelque chose. Que ce soit quelque chose de bien ou de mal, je l'ignore. J'en ai juste la très forte certitude.<p>

Je regarde Sasuke quelques longues secondes, avant de soupirer et reposer mes yeux sur la photo si énigmatique. Sasuke n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien. Il a toujours su avoir l'instinct fin et aiguisé. Il sait quand quelque chose ne va pas, il sait quand il faut s'en faire.

Et quant à moi, je sais que lui faire confiance ne peut être que bénéfique pour régler cette affaire.

- Nous n'avons pas encore de preuves pouvant affirmer que cette... mystérieuse fille... a un lien quelconque avec Hayato. Cela dit, je...  
>- Ça me fait penser à quelque chose, m'interrompt Kakashi, et Sasuke et moi tournons la tête vers lui.<p>

Je le regarde et remarque qu'il a les yeux rivés vers mon bureau, et qu'il semble concentré dans ses pensées.

- À quoi ? demande alors Sasuke.  
>- À un cas... particulier. Un dossier qui a été classé il y a environ cinq ans.<p>

Kakashi semble perdu dans ses songes. Je ne sais pas à quoi il réfléchit mais plus les secondes s'écoulent, plus je suis impatient de le savoir, et quand finalement il sort de son mutisme en se raclant la gorge, une fois un long silence écoulé, j'ouvre mes oreilles et écoute attentivement alors qu'il toussote puis nous regarde à tour de rôle.

- N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la princesse Zoumi ?

* * *

><p>Sakura avait le cœur qui battait étrangement vite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les au revoir. Même si ce n'était que ça, qu'un <em>au revoir<em>, elle n'aimait pas ça. Être séparée des gens qu'elle aimait, c'était inquiétant, oppressant, angoissant et peu rassurant. Elle était pourtant habituée, car ses parents formaient un duo et partaient souvent en mission rien que tous les deux, laissant leur fille seule. À chaque fois, cependant, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur répéter la même chose :

- Soyez prudents, surtout, hein ?  
>- Sakura, tu sais bien que nous le sommes tout le temps, répondit son père en resserrant son bandeau frontal autour de sa tête.<br>- Et encore plus depuis que tu es née, ma belle, continua sa mère en venant prendre son visage entre ses mains, pour délicatement embrasser sa joue gauche. N'aie aucune crainte.  
>- Une mission à durée indéterminée, de niveau A, vous savez bien que ça me rend nerveuse, sourit Sakura ne pouvant cacher quelques petites rougeurs démontrant son embarras.<p>

Sa mère sourit, attendrie, terminant de serrer ses gants noirs.

- Je sais. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'inquiéter, puisque tu es désormais l'assistante de notre Hokage ! s'exclama Jin, sur un ton de voix fier. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de boulot !  
>- Oui, nous travaillons d'ailleurs sur un dossier qui vient de nous être donné.<br>- Je ne doute pas que Naruto ait besoin de ton incroyable intelligence, Sakura, ajouta son père, un grand colosse aux cheveux bruns nommé Satoshi.  
>- Merci papa.<br>- Aaaah, quand je pense que ce petit blondinet est devenu le Sixième... murmura Satoshi le regard perdu dans le vague.  
>- Il est à l'image de son père, dit Jin. Ce défunt héros qui nous a tous sauvés.<br>- En effet, je n'en attends pas moins de sa progéniture !  
>- Bon, si vous ne partez pas, vous ne reviendrez jamais, hm ! s'exclama Sakura en poussant son père vers la sortie du village.<br>- Oh là là, c'est que tu es pressée de nous mettre à la porte ! rigola sa mère.  
>- Non, je suis pressée de me marier, alors aller accomplir votre mission et rentrez vite !<p>

Ses parents se regardèrent et partirent, laissant un rire doux résonner. Sakura resta là, debout, les regardant s'éloigner hors du village. Elle ravala son inquiétude et se dit qu'il n'arriverait rien, comme il n'était jamais rien arrivé par le passé.

Même si s'inquiéter était une chose purement humaine. Sakura sourit et se retourna pour partir.

- Allons-y Shizune, retournons au bureau...dit-elle à la jeune femme, qui était restée tout ce temps un peu à l'écart.  
>- D'accord, acquiesça la brunette.<p>

Elles se retournèrent, avec l'intention de retourner au bureau, comme l'avait dit Sakura, mais elles s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la silhouette là, droite et immobile devant elles. De longs cheveux blonds sales, des yeux jaunes perçants, un regard dur et des lèvres rouges. Shizune fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas qui c'était, et par instinct, fit un pas en arrière, repoussée inconsciemment par l'aura meurtrière et très peu attirante de cette fille.

Sakura, quant à elle, écarquilla les yeux. Recouverte de frissons après avoir croisé ce regard glacial, elle reconnut la fille de la photo, ainsi que celle qui les avait attaqués, Sasuke et elle, lors de leur dernière mission.

- Encore toi ! s'écria-t-elle, agacée, lorsque la surprise passa. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !  
>- Tu sembles amie-ami avec Uchiha, cracha la fille, allant de but en blanc.<p>

Sakura eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire Sasuke ?  
>- Peu importe ! lança la fille, énervée. Emmène-moi immédiatement dans son domaine !<p>

La première chose à laquelle Sakura pensa, fut : « Non mais pour qui se prend-t-elle ? ». La jeune rose était vraiment outrée et abasourdie de voir à quel point cette étrangère manquait de délicatesse ainsi que, et surtout, de politesse. D'où se permettait-elle de lui donner des ordres ?

Mais cette première pensée s'éclipsant, Sakura fut profondément troublée lorsque la deuxième chose qui lui passa par l'esprit, la plus importante, se fraya un chemin dans ses pensées.  
>« Pourquoi veut-elle que je l'emmène au domaine Uchiha ? ». Les sourcils hâtivement froncés, elle serra les poings et dirigea l'une de ses mains vers la sacoche d'armes accrochée à sa jambe et en sortit un kunaï.<p>

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Et pourquoi voudrais-tu te rendre là-bas ?  
>- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et si tu refuses de m'obéir, je te tuerai c'est ton choix !<p>

« Elle est complètement folle ! » pensa à nouveau Sakura.

- Shizune, lança la jeune Haruno sérieusement. Tu devrais aller chercher Naruto et Sasuke, j'aurai besoin...  
>- Sakura, attention ! l'interrompit Shizune en criant.<p>

La fille aux longues mèches blondes ébouriffées avait sauté si rapidement que Sakura, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle, à la dernière minute, ne vit qu'une ombre vive comme l'éclair traverser son champ de vision. C'était comme une bête féroce qui bondissait. Son cœur rata un battement et elle n'eut à peine le temps d'hurler qu'une rafale de vent la fit tomber vers l'arrière. Et le hurlement n'était pas le sien ni celui de Shizune qui avait également été projetée au sol. C'était le cri de la fille blonde.

Sakura rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête : devant elle se tenait Hayato, aussi grand et aussi imposant qu'elle le connaissait et, perdue, Sakura baissa le regard pour voir que la blonde était dans la même position qu'elle, à quelques mètres devant son fiancé.

La jeune rose eut assez de lucidité pour sourire, cependant encore secouée.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher, tu m'as bien compris ? lâcha Hayato d'une voix froide et sèche, une voix que Sakura ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle resta donc au sol, écoutant la suite, les jambes molles et tremblantes.

La blonde, quant à elle, ne resta pas misérablement échouée par terre comme Sakura. Elle s'élança sur ses pieds comme une bombe et fut debout en moins d'une seconde, le regard aussi dur et froid plongé dans celui d'Hayato.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? vociféra-t-elle et ce ton familier fit davantage froncer les sourcils de la pauvre Haruno, qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
>- Je pourrais te retourner la question.<br>- Rien de ce que je fais ne te regarde mon pauvre Kazuyuki !

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux verts. Impossible ! « Kazuyuki » était le deuxième prénom d'Hayato, un prénom qui était inconnu de tous sauf d'elle. Hayato lui avait promis qu'il ne l'avait dit qu'à elle...

Une vague d'incompréhension et d'incertitude traversa son corps et elle eut une soudaine envie de vomir. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et une boule se créa dans sa gorge. Mais la voix d'Hayato, sa douce voix qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, la fit relever le menton et la rassura quelque peu :

- Elle ne t'a pas blessée, Sakura ?  
>- N-Non, parvint-elle à balbutier.<br>- Et toi Shizune ?  
>- Non...<br>- Bien. Maintenant, va t'en d'ici, beugla Hayato en s'adressant à nouveau à la fille devant lui. Rien ne te retient à Konoha.  
>- Je... je vais aller chercher Naruto, marmonna ensuite la brune, et Sakura acquiesça avec un regard légèrement absent.<p>

Shizune disparut tandis que la blonde continua de s'énerver davantage :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. Ce que je fais ne te regarde plus !

« Ne te regarde _plus_» ? s'étonna Sakura. Car cela avait déjà été le cas ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait-il dire ? Elle n'avait plus l'impression de connaître Hayato. Est-ce qu'il lui cachait des choses ? Qui était donc cette fille ?

Et si Sasuke avait raison de se méfier de lui, depuis le début ?

Sakura se pinça les lèvres et refoula les larmes qu'elle avait envie de verser. Elle se releva.

- Hayato, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! cria-t-elle en venant se placer aux côtés de son fiancé.  
>- Sakura, reste derrière, dit simplement le jeune homme.<br>- Non ! cria-t-elle, visiblement déterminée à lui faire cracher la vérité. Qui est cette fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Sasuke ?  
>- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi, Sakura ! s'écria Hayato.<br>- Tss ! Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande d'incompétents ! soupira la blonde. Je vais les trouver moi-même, ces informations, merci de votre aide inutile !

Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers elle, mais trop tard, la fille avait disparue, laissant la jeune Haruno repasser ces mots dans sa tête, aussi lourds et incompris l'un que l'autre... « Ces informations ? ». Quelles informations ?

- Oh non ! Elle ne nous échappera pas ! s'exclama Hayato, plongeant une main pour sortir un kunaï.

Il se prépara à sauter pour partir à la suite de cette intruse, mais Sakura le retint de deux mains sur son bras, et Hayato comprit vite pourquoi elle le ramenait contre elle. Un troupeau de chevaux apparut brutalement à leur gauche, faisant élever la poussière et provoquant un bruit assourdissant de pas lourds tapant au sol. Sur ces chevaux, des hommes habillés bizarrement semblaient chercher quelque chose. Des samouraïs ? se dit Sakura mentalement, reculant inconsciemment derrière Hayato. Ils étaient véritablement nombreux et Hayato passa un bras protecteur devant sa fiancée.

- Reste derrière, Sakura, murmura-t-il doucement d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés. Ces hommes devaient être ces ninjas sur des chevaux que Kakashi avait mentionné tout à l'heure. Ils recherchaient probablement cette fille. Cette blonde aux yeux jaunes. Mais pourquoi ? Qui était donc-t-elle ? Quelle était toute cette histoire ?

* * *

><p>Un sourire vient maquiller mes traits, alors qu'un petit rire m'échappe.<p>

- Princesse ? Une... Une vraie princesse ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me marrer tout en me levant de mon fauteuil. Je fais quelques pas vers la fenêtre et me retourne après avoir balayé du regard mon village. Kakashi est on ne peut plus sérieux et Sasuke a l'air légèrement troublé. Il doit se demander lui aussi quel genre d'histoire nous allons encore entendre venant de notre ancien senseï. Non mais, une princesse ? Et quoi, encore, des gobelins et des elfes ? Des fées ? Des sorcières et puis, tiens, des vampires tant qu'à y être ?

- C'est vraiment ridicule, ça n'existe pas, lancé-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches, faisant relever ma veste qui s'étend derrière moi comme une cape, au mouvement, avant de retomber.  
>- Il y a des pays où la monarchie existe encore, Naruto, me dit alors Kakashi et j'ai tout à coup l'impression de me sentir complètement idiot.<p>

Kakashi s'avance vers le centre de la pièce et Sasuke le regarde aller, avant de se retourner vers moi et de me lancer un regard comme quoi lui non plus n'était pas au courant de ça.

Je reste silencieux et l'homme que l'on appelle le ninja copieur, finit par reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment la politique et l'économie sont gérés dans ces villages, mais je sais qu'il existe une petite contrée où des familles royales règnent encore, se léguant le trône de génération en génération.

Bon Dieu, quel Hokage génial ! Je ne savais même pas tout ça !

Je me contente d'écouter, grognant légèrement de frustration, en enroulant mes bras sur mon torse. J'ai sûrement l'air de bouder mais ça m'énerve. Je tiens absolument à être un chef et un protecteur sans défaut pour ce village que j'aime tant, pour ces personnes que j'aime tant... mais finalement je suis vraiment nul...

Mes yeux me désobéissent alors et suite à mes pensées, ils se tournent vers Sasuke. « Les personnes que j'aime tant... ». Mon regard se perd carrément sur lui, sur sa figure fine et belle, et mon cœur prend de la vitesse à nouveau. Je suis un Hokage qui ne sait rien des pays entourant le sien, et en plus j'ai une immense faiblesse qui se trouve être nulle autre que mon meilleur ami...

Meilleur ami qui me donne des sueurs froides et qui éveille en moi des désirs... des désirs qui me font frémir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est comme si j'étais attaché quelque part, retenu par des liens qui m'obligent à fixer mon attention sur Sasuke. Mes membres semblent être mous, flageolants. Il me rend fragile. Il me rend dingue... Et tout ça en restant debout, là, en se tenant aussi innocemment que possible, en étant juste lui-même, ne sachant pas que je le regarde de cette façon. Les yeux baissés, écoutant ce que Kakashi dit et... Oh merde, je ne l'écoute plus.

- Euh... Hahaha, toussoté-je maladroitement en interrompant mon ancien maître. Kakashi, tu pourrais, hum, répéter du début ?

_Quel boulet !_s'exclame alors mon moi intérieur et je le renvoie en dedans en lui disant de se taire.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Sasuke river son regard vers moi.

- À quoi tu pensais, dobe ? demande-t-il.  
>- Euh...<p>

Je croise derechef ses iris noirs comme l'encre, et je ravale ma salive difficilement. Si seulement il savait... Il ne ferait pas cette tête. Oh non... D'ailleurs, je serais bien curieux de savoir quelle serait l'expression de son visage si je lui disais ce que je pense à l'instant. Serait-elle toujours si inexpressive? Serait-elle embarrassée, rougissante, énervée?

Hmmm... L'idée de le savoir me semble tellement alléchante... Mais non, reprends-toi Naruto. Ça ne fait pas très professionnel, là !

- Rien, je... Je réfléchissais à... Peu importe, finis-je par dire, sachant que si je continuais sur cette lancée je bafouillerais comme un misérable crétin.

Je prends un regard ferme et dur et demande à Kakashi de poursuivre. Le Junin, un peu déboussolé par mon comportement, hausse les sourcils puis il continue.

- Il existe une petite contrée au nord du pays du Vent. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler il y a quelques années. Bref, c'est là-bas qu'est née la princesse Zoumi, dans un village apparemment appelé _Akashiro no Kuni_. Selon ce qu'on dit et également selon les informations que contient Konoha à propos d'elle, elle aurait disparu il y a cinq ans, alors qu'elle devait se marier pour éventuellement monter au trône. À cette époque, elle avait 14 ans.  
>- Aujourd'hui, donc, elle serait censée avoir 19 ans, conclut alors Sasuke.<br>- Exact, acquiesce Kakashi.  
>- Attendez ! articulé-je. Vous pensez que cette... princesse... c'est elle ?<br>- Du moins, les informations et les faits se complètent plutôt bien, m'indique Kakashi. On ne peut pas en être sûr.  
>- D'où viendrait cette photo, dans ce cas ? s'empresse d'ajouter Sasuke, aussi perspicace qu'avant. Elle est assez récente, à mon avis.<br>- Ce sont ces ninjas à cheval qui nous l'ont donnée, répond Kakashi. Genma est venu la rendre à Tsunade ce matin, après la venue de ces troupes.  
>- Aah, soupire Sasuke. D'accord. Mais... attends une petite minute, bloque-t-il alors et je fronce les sourcils en levant un regard vers lui. Tu as bien dit que cette princesse vient du village nommé <em>Akashiro no Kuni <em>?  
>- Oui, c'est bien cela, dit Kakashi. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?<p>

Sasuke semble terriblement ébranlé. Il demeure immobile une seconde ou deux, les yeux dans le vide, et se tourne peu de temps après pour poser ses yeux pleins de questions sur moi :

- Ça ne te dit pas quelque chose, Naruto ?

À mon tour d'être muet, essayant de rattraper mon retard. Kakashi nous fixe sérieusement, et Sasuke attend patiemment ma réponse.

- Là, tout de suite ? Euh... Non... enfin, je crois. Je devrais savoir ? marmonné-je nerveusement.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort, et c'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement une nouvelle fois. Je m'attends à y voir Sakura, revenir après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, mais c'est Shizune que je vois entrer, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru. Mais pourquoi est-elle dans ce précipice ?  
>Kakashi se tourne et Sasuke en fait de même. Quant à moi, j'écarquille mes yeux bleus en décortiquant l'air paniqué et sérieux en même temps, de Shizune. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passe qu'elle s'exclame aussitôt :<p>

- Sakura et Hayato ont besoin de vous, tout de suite ! Suivez-moi !

Shizune repart presque aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée laissant une vague d'incompréhension planer, avant que nous ne comprenions réellement ce qu'il se passe. Sasuke est le premier à tourner les talons à toute vitesse et partir à la course. Kakashi le suit et je m'empresse de faire pareil, ne prenant pas la peine de contourner mon bureau : je saute carrément par-dessus.

Nous traversons le village au pas de course et durant le chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir d'étranges choses. Comme des mauvais présages, des pressentiments... Ou sont-ce plutôt des chakras très puissants qui pèsent sur mon âme ? Lors de mon entraînement au Mont Myôboku, j'ai appris à contrôler et à distinguer toutes sortes de chakra, d'énergie spirituelle, j'ai appris tant de choses concernant les techniques de Ninjutsu. Et depuis ce temps, jamais, même contre l'Akatsuki, je n'ai ressenti ce genre de nuage noir pesant et planant autour de moi. Ça ne sent pas bon. Vraiment pas bon...

À mesure que nous nous rapprochons de l'endroit indiqué par Shizune, d'ailleurs guidés par cette dernière, au loin, je vois le petit point rose et je discerne ma meilleure amie. Je fronce les sourcils car elle n'est pas seule : une très nombreuse bande de ninjas bien hauts sur leurs chevaux font face à Sakura et Hayato. Celui-ci est placé de façon à protéger mon amie et semble en grande discussion avec le chef du troupeau, un homme aux cheveux noirs montés en un chignon transpercé par une baguette pointu, le visage pâle, du khôl autour de ses yeux de jade. Il a l'air vieux, quelque part dans la cinquantaine. Sa carrure est forte et ses vêtements sont... étrangers. Ils viennent de loin, je ne peux en douter.

Lorsque nous nous posons au sol, ces ninjas tournent la tête vers nous. Le chef s'interrompt dans sa conversation avec Hayato et croise mon regard. À ce moment, j'ai la même sensation que celle que j'ai eue la première fois que j'ai vu Hayato : le sentiment de familiarité. L'ai-je déjà vu, lui aussi ? Je le fixe et soutiens son regard aussi longtemps qu'il en a envie, le laissant me reluquer par la suite et quand finalement il repose son attention sur Hayato, je suis attiré par celui de Sasuke. Mon ami me regarde comme s'il lit dans mes pensées, comme s'il devine ce que je viens à peine de réaliser. Quant à moi, je frissonne à l'idée que ce soit bel et bien la vérité et que j'aie vraiment vu ces hommes en habit de samouraï pendant mon voyage. Mais si c'est vrai, où ? Et quand ? Pourquoi ne m'en souviens-je donc pas ? Pourquoi est-ce si flou ?

- Naruto, Sasuke ! s'exclame Sakura en venant vers moi. Vous êtes venus !  
>- Évidemment ! lancé-je.<br>- À voir vos habits, mon cher, déclare le chef de la bande en sautant de son cheval blanc et en se dirigeant vers moi. Vous êtes l'Hokage.

Je sens le regard de Kakashi sur cet homme alors qu'il s'avance vers moi. Je sens que mon ancien senseï hésite à venir m'épauler, sachant probablement que c'est la première fois en tant qu'Hokage que je me retrouve devant un ennemi potentiel, mais il ne bouge pas. Kakashi reste immobile et moi aussi, je ne faiblis pas. Je ne faiblirai jamais. Peut-être bien que pour la paperasse, les tonnes d'informations, la théorie, je suis nul de chez nul, mais sur le terrain, dans l'action, je serai le plus fort et je serai celui qui protégerai les autres. C'est mon boulot après tout, non ?

C'est pour cette raison que je garde cette expression fermée et dure alors que ce mystérieux ninja s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres, un peu moins d'un mètre, et après un long silence, il sourit et tend la main.

- Vous êtes bien l'Hokage ? redemande-t-il.  
>- Oui, c'est exact, finis-je par dire, la mâchoire serrée.<p>

Je continue de le regarder, sachant parfaitement que ce sourire est faux, hypocrite. Je le sais au plus profond de moi, je le sens. Et cette impression de déjà-vu grandit et devient plus forte, encore plus forte parce qu'il est tout près.

Je louche légèrement vers Sakura, qui est près de Sasuke et qui affiche tout comme lui une expression énervée et très sérieuse. Hayato, derrière, semble pour sa part troublé, inquiet, mais sérieux et en colère également. Tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeant dans ses traits le rendent pratiquement méconnaissable, mais après tout, je suis sûrement le seul qui ne l'aie jamais vu sur le champ de bataille. Est-il inquiet pour la sécurité de Sakura ? Je l'espère. Même si Sasuke et moi avons quelques doutes à son sujet, je continue de désirer que cet homme soit le bon pour elle. Elle le mérite.

- Que voulez-vous à mes collègues ? revendiqué-je après avoir reposé mes yeux d'un bleu d'acier sur l'homme. Pourquoi tout ce tapage ? indiqué-je ensuite en levant le menton vers sa troupe à cheval.  
>- Eh bien, comme vous le savez sans doute, nous sommes passés ce matin, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Or, nous savons qu'elle se cache ici, au village caché de Konoha. Des villageois nous l'ont dit.<p>

Mes sourcils se froncent alors brusquement.

- Quoi ? De qui parlez-vous ?  
>- De Zoumi, bien entendu, de Zoumi ! Nous savons qu'elle est ici.<br>- Ce n'était pas elle, affirma tout d'un coup Hayato en faisant quelques pas pour venir se planter à mes côtés, devant l'homme.

J'ai un mouvement de recul et mes yeux s'agrandissent. Le visage du fiancé de Sakura est ferme, je ne peux distinguer aucune intention. Je ne peux non plus dire s'il est de notre côté, s'il joue à un quelconque jeu, s'il est sincère ou pas.

- Vous connaissez Zoumi, je présume ? demande l'homme, un brin méprisant, en s'adressant à Hayato, le reluquant ouvertement et grossièrement de la tête au pied.  
>- Eh bien, j'ai entendu parler d'elle. Je connais son dossier, puisque je travaille pour l'Hokage.<br>- Je vois.

Mon regard ne peut se détacher de lui alors qu'il poursuit :

- Cette fille que vous venez d'apercevoir n'est pas la princesse Zoumi, ce n'est qu'une fille qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Je peux vous l'assurer, j'ai étudié sa photographie et son profil à fond. Je ne vous mentirais pas.

Hayato tend alors la main et l'homme la regarde, peu certain.

- Allons, continue Hayato. Ne déclenchons pas ici de guerre entre nos deux contrées. Le pays du feu est un lieu de confiance et de prospérité.

Je baisse les yeux inconsciemment vers cette poignée serrée, amicale lorsque le samouraï finit par la saisir, et remonte rapidement mon regard vers Hayato. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est à cet instant que je me rappelle d'un jour bien précis. Un souvenir que je croyais pourtant avoir oublié.

J'avais 15 ans. Jiraiya et moi venions de terminer ce que nous avions à faire au pays du Riz. Nous étions dans une longue et dense forêt et nous cherchions un village non loin pour y passer la nuit. Je me rappelle vaguement des ninjas à cheval qui ont failli nous renverser alors. Jiraiya m'avait dit de rester derrière lui et de ne faire aucun bruit. J'entendais le bruit que faisaient tous ces chevaux, ils avaient peut-être disparu de notre champ de vision mais ils restaient dans les parages.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_» ai-je demandé alors que Jiraiya venait de s'assoir contre le tronc d'un grand arbre qui nous protégerait de par sa taille.

« _Je l'ignore _», m'a-t-il répondu. « _Reste silencieux et ne pose pas trop de question._  
>- <em>C'est bizarre, des ninjas sur des chevaux, ça existe ?<em> » ai-je continué en m'approchant pour m'étaler par terre près de mon maître. « _J'en ai jamais vu._  
>- <em>Naruto, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?<em>  
>- <em>Désolé senseï !<em>»

J'ai vu à ce moment-là Jiraiya sortir l'un de ses très longs parchemins. Il a consulté quelque chose, pendant quelques minutes, puis l'a rangé. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, et il m'a simplement dit :

« _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Naruto, je te le dirai quand je le saurai. Pour l'instant, soyons juste prudents._»

J'avais acquiescé et c'est à cet instant qu'un garçon était sorti des buissons et avait atterri juste devant nous. Je m'étais levé, prêt à combattre, mais Jiraiya m'avait attrapé le bras pour me ramener derrière. Il était resté assis et je l'avais regardé ne comprenant pas pourquoi il restait immobile, confortablement installé alors qu'un ninja venait d'apparaître devant nous. Je n'ai pas compris à ce moment que c'était simplement parce que Jiraiya n'avait sentit aucun danger.

Ce garçon, c'était Hayato. Il était plus jeune, évidemment, et portait plusieurs égratignures au visage. Un kunaï dans chaque main, une jambe qui saignait et il boitait. Je me rappelle l'avoir dévisagé et lui aussi m'avait dévisagé. J'avais les sourcils froncés et j'avais sursauté quand une voix s'était écriée, quelque part autour de nous :

« _Par où est-il donc parti, ce sale môme ? Trouvez-le, nom de Dieu ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! Vous êtes vraiment incompétents ! _»

Le môme en question avait alors écarquillé les yeux et une peur visible s'était lue dans son regard. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Moi, rester silencieux ? Impossible. Surtout pas à cet instant précis :

« _Qui es-tu ? T'as des ennuis ? _  
>- <em>Naruto, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! <em>  
>- <em>Il est blessé et visiblement ces ninjas lui courent après !<em>»

Jiraiya m'a forcé à me rassoir et s'est levé à son tour. J'ai grogné en retombant sur mon derrière. J'ai serré les poings et me suis rapidement relevé. J'ai observé mon senseï s'approcher de l'adolescent qui devait avoir mon âge. Il s'était approché de lui et lui avait, aussi vite qu'aucun de nous d'eux ne put l'apercevoir, mit un kunaï sous la gorge.

« _Désolé, môme, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai de te faire dire la vérité. Ces hommes qui rôdent dans les parages, ils te cherchent ?_»

Le gamin avait peur et après tout, il avait bien raison : Jiraiya menaçait de le tuer, et même s'il n'allait pas le faire, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il ne nous connaissait pas. Ses yeux se voulaient malgré tout remplis de détermination et il gardait la tête haute : et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le kunaï sous sa gorge qui l'empêchait de baisser le menton.

« _Je n'ai aucune intention de vous impliquer dans mes ennuis, cela pourrait être dangereux... Je ne suis pas votre ennemi... S'il vous plaît, ne déclenchons pas de guerre ici..._»

Jiraiya a longuement attendu avant de retirer de sa gorge le kunaï.

« _Bien. Je vois que tu coopère bien. Merci._»

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Jiraiya a laissé filer le garçon, qui m'a regardé une derrière fois avant de disparaître. Je me suis indigné, bien entendu. J'étais outré que Jiraiya laisse partir un pauvre garçon blessé et d'autant plus poursuivi par une bande de nombreux ninjas qui avaient l'air (aux bruits que nous entendions) pressés de lui mettre la main dessus.

« _Jiraiya ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir ? Il est blessé et il se fera tuer ! _  
>- <em>Ça ne nous regarde pas Naruto. Tu dois apprendre à te mêler de tes problèmes dans ce monde.<em>  
>- <em>D'accord et si ces ninjas étaient à la recherche de Kyûbi ? Et qu'ils étaient en ce moment en direction pour Konoha ? Il n'y a pas que l'Akatsuki qui rêve de posséder mon Bijuu !<em>  
>- <em>Il n'y a aucune chance pour ça. Je ne connais qu'une civilisation qui se déplace sur des chevaux et s'ils recherchent quelque chose, ce n'est pas ton démon.<em>  
>- <em>Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent alors ?<em>»

Muni d'un sourire, Jiraiya n'a fait que secouer la main comme si c'était d'aucune importance.

« _Cela ne nous regarde pas._»

J'avais grogné, serrant mes poings très forts. Jiraiya s'était approché et m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux mais j'avais rageusement repoussé sa main.

«_ Fais pas la tête, gamin. De plus, t'impliquer dans les conflits ne fera que risquer de répandre notre présence et notre emplacement. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'Akatsuki te trouve alors que j'ai le dos tourné non ? Je n'agis que pour ta sécurité. Maintenant viens, je suis crevé._»

Après ces paroles, j'ai suivi mon senseï et j'ai arrêté de rechigner. Je savais que trop bien que Jiraiya n'agissait que pour mon bien, pour éviter, en effet, que notre emplacement soit dévoilée. L'Akatsuki savait à cette époque que je n'étais plus à Konoha, que j'avais fui. Heureusement, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'idée d'envahir mon village pour me forcer à revenir et j'étais fébrile car je savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard.

Et effectivement, l'Akatsuki a finit par nous retrouver. Ils n'ont rien fait à Konoha et j'ai bien vite oublié cet événement, ce jeune garçon que j'avais croisé dans la forêt, et qui devait probablement être mort... Je l'avais rapidement rayé de ma mémoire inconsciemment, les nombreuses batailles amenant mes préoccupations ailleurs. La mort de Jiraiya, la mystérieuse absence d'Itachi Uchiha alors que nous combattions cette organisation criminelle, mon inquiétude pour Konoha, tout ça avait suffit à me faire penser à autre chose.

Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Je me souviens de toi, Naruto, murmure alors Hayato me ramenant au présent.

Je remarque que les ninjas commencent à quitter. Leur chef lance un dernier regard à Kakashi puis à moi avant de remonter sur son cheval, pour mener sa troupe vers la sortie du village.

Je tourne mes yeux bleus intrigués vers Hayato.

- Quoi ? soufflé-je.

Il me regarde et je crois revoir le garçon blessé dans la noirceur de la forêt, lors de cette soirée où je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

- Après tout, un petit blond bruyant, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Ma mâchoire se contracte et je ne dis rien. Quoi dire, de toute façon ? « Désolé » ? Désolé de quoi, d'avoir été en présence de mon senseï protecteur et de ne pas avoir pu l'aider ? De toute façon, il est vivant aujourd'hui, j'imagine donc qu'il s'en est tiré sans trop de mal. Je ne sais rien. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Donc, je n'ai pas de regrets à avoir et je n'ai pas à m'excuser non plus.

Tournant mes iris bleutés vers les chevaux qui s'éloignent, je me mordille les lèvres avant de lui demander :

- Étaient-ce les mêmes ? Je veux dire...  
>- Non, déclare Hayato fermement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.<p>

Il me regarde longuement et je soutiens son regard. Notre échange se brise quand Sakura fait quelques pas vers nous. Sasuke la suit et Kakashi soupire en disant quelque chose à Shizune juste à côté de lui, mais je n'entends pas. Je n'entends que Shizune acquiescer puis disparaître. Sasuke croise les bras et reste immobile tandis que Sakura me demande si tout va bien.

- Ça va, réponds-je dans un murmure.  
>- Pourquoi as-tu menti ? crache soudain Sasuke en s'adressant visiblement à Hayato. C'était elle. C'était Zoumi.<br>- Je sais que c'était bien elle, riposte Hayato en fermant les yeux.  
>- Alors pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ? Nous serions débarrassés de cette fille !<br>- Tout simplement parce que ce sont des imposteurs. Ce n'est pas Zoumi qu'ils cherchent, lâche-t-il et cette affirmation nous fait à tous l'effet d'une bombe.

Tant pour Sakura qui écarquille grandement les yeux et la bouche et qui reste blanche comme une morte. Sasuke fronce brusquement les sourcils, et moi je lui attrape l'épaule pour qu'il poursuivre.

- Ces ninjas qui te poursuivaient, ce jour-là, commencé-je. _Eux_, ils cherchaient Zoumi, pas vrai ? Tu as un lien avec elle, non ?  
>- Oui, ceux-là ils la cherchaient réellement, admet-il honnêtement. Et ce n'étaient pas des ninjas. Il n'y a pas de ninja d'où je viens. Et encore une fois, oui, j'ai un lien avec elle.<p>

Il attend quelques secondes avant de dire quel est ce lien. Inutile de dire que nous avons tous le souffle coupé, la respiration suspendue, attendant avec impatience de savoir. Car s'il a un lien quelconque avec une princesse (rien n'est encore sûre que ce soit vraiment elle, mais tout de même!), cela veut donc dire qu'il a un lien avec la royauté. Ce qui foutrait en l'air tout ce qu'on sait de lui, tout ce que Sakura sait de lui. Et, les yeux grands ouverts, je la regarde pour voir comment elle encaisse tout ça.

Elle semble ne même pas réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude sont remplis de larmes et à cette vision, mes poings se serrent davantage. Je repose mon regard sur Hayato.

- Qui est-elle pour toi ? m'empressé-je de demander. Dépêche-toi de répondre, Hayato !

Hayato me regarde, surpris de ma soudaine colère, puis lance un coup d'œil à sa fiancée. Après l'avoir regardée, il me fait face de nouveau et finit par avouer :

- La princesse Zoumi n'est nulle autre que ma sœur. Ma sœur aînée.

Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. La vraie bombe, c'est ça. Ce qu'il vient juste de dire.

Mon souffle s'arrête, se coupe nettement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment réagir, quoi répliquer. Je suis l'Hokage, pourtant, je serais censé savoir ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. La première à briser ce silence oppressant est, et j'aurais dû m'y attendre, Sakura.

Elle fait un pas en avant et explose telle une bombe :

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais ni frère ni sœur !

Hayato se tourne vers elle et je m'en veux, devant la colère justifiée de ma meilleure amie, d'y voir de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

- Sakura, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mon compte...  
>- Je crois avoir compris ! crie-t-elle la voix empreinte d'un sarcasme déchirant et surtout désolant sachant qu'il se dirige vers nul autre que son fiancé. Vas-y, déballe tout, <em>Kazuyuki<em>!

Je n'ai jamais vu Sakura si furieuse, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal est sans doute la lueur de tristesse au fond de son regard, toujours si joyeux.

- Rien de tout ça ne change ce que je ressens pour toi, chérie...  
>- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, espèce de sale menteur ! Si tu ne dépêches pas à tout me dire, je considère que notre histoire est terminée ! Et tu n'auras qu'à te trouver une autre idiote pour me remplacer !<br>- Sakura, essaie tant bien que mal Hayato (ou plutôt devrais-je dire Kazuyuki ?) en faisant un pas vers ma meilleure amie.

Mais elle recule, évidemment. Ses joues commencent à devenir luisantes et j'aperçois des larmes couler sur sa peau claire.

- J'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as menti ! Nous sommes fiancés, Hayato, _fiancés_! Pas de simples connaissances. J'allais me marier avec toi, te donner tout ce que j'ai, te consacrer ma vie. Tu le réalise au moins ? Est-ce que tu le réalise ?

Hayato n'ose pas l'interrompre alors qu'elle fond en larmes tout en lui hurlant toutes ces paroles. Tout comme Kakashi et Sasuke, je ne dis rien et reste muet, me faisant aussi discret que possible.

- Écoute ! s'exclame Hayato en se précipitant vers Sakura qui bondit vers l'arrière. J'ai cru que je pouvais m'échapper de mon passé, l'oublier pour toujours, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fui vers Konoha, vers ce pays accueillant et qui plus est, un village en paix. Mais visiblement, j'ai eu tort. Je ne peux pas y échapper. Je ne peux pas vivre sans y faire face une bonne fois pour toutes. Non, je ne suis pas qu'un simple ninja venant d'un village lointain. Je ne viens même pas d'un village ninja au départ. Tu dois me croire, Sakura. Je t'aime vraiment, et j'aurais fini par tout te dire un jour où l'autre. Je ne croyais pas que ma sœur referait surface aussi vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche ici, même si j'en ai ma petite idée...

Hayato tourne la tête vers Sasuke et plonge dans son regard suite aux derniers mots. Je vois mon ami froncer des sourcils alors que j'observe cet étrange échange, lançant un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui semble se demander aussi pourquoi Hayato a rivé son regard vers Sasuke.

Mais il le rapporte bien vite sur Sakura et lui empoigne doucement les épaules.

- Tu dois me croire, dit-il doucement. Je t'aime et c'est sincère.  
>- Si... cette fille est ta... sœur... Alors qui es-tu ?<br>- Je savais que tu poserais cette question, dit Hayato et j'imagine un doux sourire par le son de sa voix. Moi, je ne suis rien. Ni roi, ni prince. Je ne suis que le second fils, rien ne me revient.  
>- C'est pour ça que t'es parti de ton village ?<br>- Oui. Et là-dessus aussi, j'ai menti, avoue-t-il piteusement et ses épaules s'affaissent. Je ne viens pas d'_Aoishiro no Kuni_, mais d'_Akashiro no Kuni_, c'est juste à côté.  
>- Et tu pense réellement que je vais tout avaler ? s'énerve Sakura. Tu crois que je vais être gentille et docile et que je vais accepter tout ça comme une petite fille sage ?<br>- Je veux juste que tu me crois sur le fait que je t'aime, Sakura...  
>- Je le croirai quand j'en aurai envie, tout comme toi tu m'as révélé ta réelle identité quand t'en as eu envie !<br>- J'y ai été forcé !  
>- Parce que tu ne m'aurais rien dit sinon ? se révolte Sakura, les yeux exorbités.<br>- Écoute...  
>- Non, <em>toi<em>écoute ! ordonne-t-elle alors.

Sa voix sur ces derniers mots est plus que forte et nous nous figeons tous de peur qu'elle explose de nouveau. Sa fébrilité émane de danger et de flammèche presque acérée et personne n'a envie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu déjà très animé. Hayato se tait et écoute, soumis à la colère de sa fiancée. Et après tout, il n'a pas le choix.

Sakura reprend son souffle, tremblante de tous ses membres, puis se plante devant Hayato. Elle le fixe intensément avec toute la colère et la tristesse dont elle peut faire luire dans ses yeux avant de cracher comme du venin :

- J'aurais dû écouter ma mère. J'aurais dû écouter Sasuke. Il n'y aura pas de mariage ! Il n'y en aura pas tu m'as compris ? Je ne suis pas une idiote et tu ne te payeras pas ma tête, compris ?  
>- Tu es blessée et je comprends, mais ne dis pas de bêtise, je t'en prie...<br>- La ferme ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis !

Ma meilleure amie recule alors et manque de trébucher. Elle est dans un tel état. Elle tremble et pleure, elle est blessée, profondément blessée, et malgré le fait qu'Hayato semble sincère quand il dit qu'il l'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une haine immense à son égard. Sakura a raison. Lui mentir a été inutile. Il aurait dû lui faire confiance comme Sakura avait confiance en lui. C'était une erreur et il la paye maintenant, cette erreur.

Quand elle se tourne et part en courant, Hayato tente d'appeler son nom mais Sasuke le cloue sur place avec un regard plus noir que les ténèbres pures, puis court à la suite de Sakura.

Le silence tombe comme une pluie de brique et je finis par soupirer après de longues minutes. Je m'approche et plaque une main dure sur l'épaule d'Hayato.

- Nous devons parler, toi et moi, ordonné-je simplement d'une voix froide dénuée d'émotions. Viens, Kakashi, ajouté-je lorsque je passe devant mon ancien senseï.

Je commence à m'éloigner, suivi par Kakashi et par Hayato qui cède finalement, détachant son regard de l'endroit où sa bien-aimée a disparut avec Sasuke.

Oui, nous devons absolument parler. Non seulement à propos de sa sœur, mais à propos d'Itachi Uchiha. Car, en réveillant le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Hayato, je me suis également souvenu de l'absence du frère de Sasuke lorsque j'ai combattu l'Akatsuki avec Jiraiya. C'est une chose qu'il ne faut pas négliger – parce que s'il n'était pas là, il doit être encore vivant. Puis Sasuke qui croit avoir vu un sharingan dans l'un des yeux de cette fille... Tout cela a un lien, forcément. Sinon, « Zoumi » ne serait, si j'ai bien compris, jamais venue à Konoha.

Hayato est le seul qui peut éclaircir le mystère...Pourvu qu'il soit de notre côté et que ses paroles soient sincères.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	6. Papillons dans le ventre

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Haruna-fanfics:** Non en effet on ne sait pas encore tout de Hayato:) Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre! Bisous merci d'avoir commenté.^^

**Sati-san:** Les explications sont dans ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir commenté:)

**Boys-Love-yaoi: **Je crois que je t'ai répondu sur Review Reply... Si non, dis-le moi je répondrai à tes questions:) Merci de lire et commenter, bisous! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Papillons dans le ventre<strong>

Ça ne fait même pas une minute que j'ai franchi le seuil de mon bureau avec Kakashi et Hayato que ce dernier s'est tout de suite écroulé contre le mur et s'est laissé glisser jusqu'au sol. Je me suis assis sur mon bureau plutôt que sur ma chaise, et Kakashi s'est planté juste à côté, comme une ombre. J'ai croisé mes bras sur mon torse et j'ai posé mes yeux bleus plus que sérieux sur cet homme dont on ne peut plus être vraiment sûr de la sincérité. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, car il semble sur le point de fondre en sanglots. Est-ce suffisant comme preuve d'honnêteté ? Je peux facilement voir qu'il est bouleversé par ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Sakura. C'est facile à deviner.

Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, pour digérer le fait que sa fiancée vient de lui dire qu'il n'y aura aucun mariage, puis je toussote. On ne va quand même pas rester là à le regarder vivre ses états d'âme éternellement non ? On a du pain sur la planche et beaucoup, en plus.

- Hayato, t'inquiète pas à propos de Sakura. Sasuke va lui parler et tout s'arrangera. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui dois parler. À moi.

Je lance un regard à Kakashi qui hoche de la tête sachant ce que je m'apprête à lui poser comme questions – plutôt évidentes, de toute façon.

Après ce bref silence, je retire ma veste avec laquelle je commence à avoir assez chaud et reste simplement en tee-shirt. Je la pose délicatement derrière moi sur ma chaise et me retourne pour faire face à Hayato. Ce dernier se lève alors et vient me faire face en gardant profil bas. Une fois devant moi, il relève le visage et me regarde pas du tout impressionné d'être sur le point de passer un interrogatoire par l'Hokage lui-même. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'a réellement rien à se reprocher. Du moins, à part le fait d'avoir blessé Sakura. Mais ça, qui sait, c'était peut-être dans son intérêt. Pour la protéger. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Que sais-tu à propos de cette fille… ta sœur, me reprends-je. Et de ces ninjas « imposteurs » comme tu le dis ?

- Sur ces imposteurs, j'en sais rien absolument rien, déclare-t-il légèrement énervé. Sur ma sœur, eh bien… que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle cherche à Konoha. Sa présence provoque beaucoup trop de remue-ménage et je n'aime pas ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche ici, admet Hayato en détournant ses yeux des miens.

Il se passe deux mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux et se permet de faire quelques pas vers la baie vitrée derrière moi. Kakashi et moi le suivons du regard. Il s'arrête tout juste devant la vitre et reste silencieux quelques longues secondes. Il se racle ensuite la gorge et reprend là où il s'était arrêté.

- Ma sœur… est extrêmement têtue et indépendante. Il y a cinq ans, elle a été promise au fils du roi. Elle devait se marier pour pouvoir devenir reine. C'est pour cette raison que l'on a commencé à l'appeler princesse. Mais elle n'a, tout comme moi, aucune goutte de sang royale dans les veines. Nous ne sommes que deux orphelins ordinaires…

- Attends, l'interromps-je. Orphelins ?

Il me regarde puis soupire doucement, posant ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches, coupant sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

- Oui. J'avais 10 ans et Zoumi en avait 11. Nous avons été pris en charge par une famille aimante, qui prenait soin de nous. Tout semblait se remettre en place après cette tragédie mais évidemment ce paisible bonheur ne dura pas. La beauté de ma sœur a vite été remarquée par le roi, qui cherchait justement une épouse pour son fils, celui-ci devait bientôt monter au trône pour le remplacer. Il n'y avait aucune fille plus parfaite qu'elle, disait-il. Sa peau, sa chevelure, ses yeux, son intelligence. Elle était l'image de la perfection même et son choix s'était arrêté sur elle, pas de retour en arrière possible. Qui pouvait dire que la décision du roi était fausse, mauvaise ? Personne.

» Elle avait 12 ans, donc un an après la mort de nos parents, lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle deviendrait reine de ce pays. Elle a su qu'elle se marierait dans deux ans, donc lors de ses 14 ans. C'est si jeune… et quand je dis que ma sœur était très intelligente ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est la vérité. Elle a su dès cet instant qu'elle s'enfuirait. Elle n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Zoumi a toujours eu un rêve, un seul…

- Lequel ? demandé-je après une longue pause.

Hayato retourne contempler la vue devant lui et murmure la suite :

- Elle voulait devenir ninja. Elle rêvait de quitter ce village _pourri_ comme elle le disait si souvent, et d'atteindre le lointain pays du feu. Elle en avait entendu parler… de ce pays puissant et de ses vaillants ninjas qui protégeaient les villageois. Elle n'avait aucune intention de devenir princesse, reine, peu importe ce qui l'attendait. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle n'avait aucun respect ni pour le roi ni pour son futur époux. Zoumi est une fille qui ne se laisse pas contrôler. Elle fait sa loi et elle la fait comme elle en a envie.

» Je me doutais de ce qu'elle ferait cette fameuse date. Elle ne m'avait rien dit mais quand, à la cérémonie, elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie, quand on a déclaré qu'elle avait été kidnappée, j'ai rigolé pour moi-même. Zoumi ? Se faire kidnapper ? C'était risible. Je savais qu'elle avait fuit. Elle rêvait depuis toujours de s'enfuir et de découvrir le monde, devenir ninja et intégrer un pays comme celui du Feu. L'occasion s'était pointée, ce mariage forcé était pour elle un bon moment pour foutre le camp et se libérer en même temps de toutes ces contraintes dans lesquelles on vivait. Ce même soir, j'ai ramassé quelques affaires et je me suis tiré. J'ai fait croire que j'allais partir à sa recherche et la ramener, mais c'était faux. Je me suis enfui à mon tour.

Ces révélations me laissent silencieux assez longtemps, alors que je repasse toute cette histoire dans ma tête.

- Alors Zoumi est donc… une princesse fugitive, finis-je par dire.

- C'est à peu près ça, confirme Hayato d'une voix lointaine, les yeux perdus quelque part dans l'horizon.

Je me lève et contourne mon bureau pour m'assoir convenablement sur mon fauteuil, prenant ma veste pour la mettre autour du dossier. Je m'appuie les coudes et soupire.

Zoumi semble être très mystérieuse. Elle a fuit son pays en ayant l'intention de rejoindre Konoha, parce qu'elle rêvait de devenir ninja, mais pourquoi n'y est-elle pas venue plus tôt ? Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis cette fugue. Quelque chose manque. Un morceau du puzzle assurément. Je me ferme les yeux et serre les poings…

Puis, lorsqu'une petite lumière s'allume dans mon cerveau, je rouvre mes paupières. Pendant tout ce temps Kakashi est resté silencieux, également en train de réfléchir à tout ça, j'imagine. Je demande alors à Hayato :

- Dis-moi. Ce jour-là, quand on s'est croisés dans la forêt, tu étais à la recherche de ta sœur, pas vrai ?

- Non. Enfin… Plus ou moins.

- Ces troupes sur des chevaux … Ils étaient à sa recherche ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Ça fait trois ans de ça, donc deux ans que Zoumi était quelque part dans la nature. Les troupes de notre village n'avaient à ce moment-là pas encore cessé leurs recherches.

- Personne ne l'avait trouvée avant ça ? Dis donc, elle se cachait plutôt bien. Toi, tu l'avais trouvée ?

- Non, murmure Hayato.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi, cessant enfin de contempler le village. Il pose ses yeux sur mon regard et y encre ainsi le sien.

- Naruto il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise. Un détail… d'une importance peut-être capitale pour Konoha.

Je regarde alors Kakashi, fronçant mes sourcils blonds. Ce dernier affiche la même expression suspicieuse que moi et s'approche quelque peu comme si ce secret ne devait pas être dévoilé à très haute voix.

C'est alors que je me lève. Hayato demeure longuement silencieux, ne sachant pas quand laisser tomber cette révélation de plus, ce « détail très important ». Je peux voir qu'il en est mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait pu empêcher quelque chose de grave d'arriver mais qu'il a échoué. Encore une fois, une panoplie de question se mêle dans ma tête et je croise mes bras sur mon torse. J'attends tout simplement, essayant de ne pas me laisser étourdir par tout ça.

Hayato inspire finalement et expire, puis commence enfin.

- En réalité, j'ai retrouvé Zoumi quelques jours avant que je ne te croise dans cette forêt. Celui que tu as entendu crier qu'il me cherchait, c'était juste un ninja qui se trouvait là par hasard et qui m'avait attaqué. Quant à ces troupes, oui, c'étaient bien celles de notre village qui cherchaient Zoumi, car ils avaient eut vent qu'elle se trouvait dans ces environs. Enfin, tout ça pour venir au fait que… Zoumi n'était pas seule, quand je l'ai vue.

- Comment ça, pas seule ?

- Elle était accompagnée d'un homme que vous connaissez fort probablement…

Hayato semble en ce moment être troublé, car il grimace légèrement. Ses mains tremblent et je peux lire facilement dans ses yeux qu'il est désolé de n'avoir rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son regard se tourne alors vers Kakashi, qui lui affiche bien vite une expression… de surprise, d'incrédulité et je devine qu'il a déjà compris de quel homme il s'agit.

Quant à moi, lorsque je comprends à mon tour (car mes doutes ne pouvaient coïncider mieux), je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux largement et de planter mes paumes sur le bureau, me penchant ainsi vers Hayato.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux tout de même ? m'écrié-je. Il ne s'agirait pas de…

- Je suis désolé, Naruto, mais oui. Elle était avec l'Uchiha. L'aîné. _Itachi_.

* * *

><p>Sakura, allongée sur son lit parmi quelques oreillers, essuya une énième fois sa joue alors qu'elle sentit une nouvelle larme y glisser. Un grognement plaintif qui se transforma ensuite en sanglot sortit de sa gorge, et elle attrapa un coussin près d'elle pour le balancer.<p>

- Je suis tellement stupide ! pleurnicha-t-elle ensuite en cachant son visage de ses mains.

Sasuke, assis par terre, attrapa silencieusement le coussin et plutôt que de le reposer sur le lit pour la troisième fois de suite, décida cette fois de le garder et de le serrer contre lui alors qu'il posa un regard tendre et légèrement triste sur son amie. Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés doucement, avant de dire tout bas :

- Arrête de dire ça. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, c'est vrai ! J'allais me marier avec un menteur. Si je ne suis pas idiote, je ne sais pas ce que je suis alors… J'peux pas le croire… Mais quelle conne !

Un nouveau sanglot échappa à la jeune fille, qui s'étrangla, toussa, puis se remit à pleurer. Les deux anciens coéquipiers étaient dans la demeure Haruno, plus précisément dans la chambre de Sakura, depuis un long moment. La kunoichi s'y était réfugiée après cet incident avec Hayato, après avoir appris d'un coup tout ce qu'il lui cachait. Cela avait, en effet, été tout un coup de fouet. Sasuke l'avait suivie jusqu'ici et était resté avec elle à l'écouter pleurer et pleurer, et maintenant il en avait marre. C'était difficile d'entendre ses pleurs, difficile de retenir sa rage contre cet homme vers qui elle avait tourné tout son amour en toute confiance. Il savait qu'il finirait par la blesser, il le savait, mais pourtant Sasuke, bien malgré lui, avait tout de même trouvé qu'Hayato paraissait sincère quand il avait dit à Sakura que tout ça ne changeait pas ses sentiments pour elle…

Mais enfin. Pour l'instant, qu'il l'aime ou pas, Sakura était blessée, elle avait de la peine, beaucoup de peine. Et elle pleurait. Sasuke se sentait impuissant pour une fois. Toujours sûr de ses moyens en mission, toujours en contrôle, toujours fort, là, devant ça, il était absolument nul. Quoi dire pour consoler une fille au cœur brisé ? Quoi faire ? Il se rappelait vaguement l'époque où ça lui arrivait de pleurer autant. Il se rappelait ce que sa mère faisait…

Lorsque Sakura s'étrangla encore une fois, il soupira doucement. Il se leva du sol en s'appuyant sur le lit et vint s'assoir au bord du matelas, posant le coussin non loin de là.

- Viens là… souffla-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Sakura le regarda, perdue entre la douleur qu'elle ressentait et la surprise, mais finit par pousser un autre sanglot et s'empressa de venir se blottir contre son meilleur ami, passant ses bras autour de lui et enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

- Oooh, lâcha-t-elle péniblement en fermant les yeux. C'est bon de t'avoir, Sasuke… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contenta de la serrer plus fort avec des gestes maladroits.

- Tu sais, dans ces moments, Ino m'emmène faire les boutiques pour me remonter le moral… Elle m'organise des soirées de fille avec tout plein de soins de beauté et tout ça… Mais avec toi c'est tellement plus facile… Merci d'être là…

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles quelques minutes, avant que Sakura ne se recule, un léger sourire illuminant son regard embrouillé de larmes. Elle regarda Sasuke et essuya ses dernières gouttes d'eau salées.

- Tu vois ? Je ne pleure plus, grâce à toi !

- C'est bien, murmura Sasuke.

La jeune fille se leva du lit et marcha vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle y entra et se planta devant le miroir pour se passer un linge mouillé et froid sur le visage. Elle recoiffa un peu ses cheveux et se tapota les joues pour se redonner un peu de vigueur. Elle détestait pleurer parce que ça la rendait faible, pâlissait son teint, rougissaient ses yeux et lui faisait mal à la gorge. Elle se passa donc quelques coups de brosse dans sa tignasse rose puis se sourit à elle-même, du moins, elle essaya.

Après quoi, elle retourna à sa chambre où Sasuke l'attendait sur son lit, l'air aussi dépité qu'elle. Et cette vision parvint à lui arracher un vrai sourire. Il fallait dire que Sasuke n'était pas très doué pour consoler qui que ce soit, c'en était mignon. Car malgré tout l'effort était là, il essayait, il faisait de son mieux, et ça la touchait profondément. Quand elle se rappelait d'il y a quelques années, le garçon renfermé, seul, troublé qu'il fût, et qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire changer les idées, de le faire sourire.

Pendant ces années où Naruto avait été absent, ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés, et même si elle avait beaucoup souffert des sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'héritier Uchiha, et qu'elle avait dû refouler et oublier, elle s'était contenté d'une amitié solide coulée dans l'acier avec lui, et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui parvenait à la faire sourire quand elle allait mal. Avait-ce été l'absence du blond qui les avait rapprochés, l'absence de ce rayon de soleil et de cette détermination sur patte ? Probablement. Naruto avait toujours su les renforcer et les rendre plus fort et lorsqu'il avait disparu, toute cette détermination qu'il leur inspirait, s'était envolée comme de la poussière. Mais peu importe… ne ressassons pas le passé, se dit Sakura. Naruto était revenu et Sasuke et elle avaient survécus… Et peut-être bien que Sasuke était toujours aussi maladroit avec les gestes de réconforts, avec les mots, mais sa présence seule suffisait. Elle allait déjà mieux.

Enfin… Presque. Si elle oubliait cette journée catastrophique…

- Si Ino était là, ce serait le temps des manucures ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant une dernière fois deux mains sur ses joues, s'approchant de son lit.

- _Suuuper_… lâcha Sasuke en roulant des yeux, horrifié. J'espère que t'as prévu autre chose…

- Bien sûr, t'en fais pas ! lança Sakura avec un petit rire.

Elle se laissa tomber au bord de son lit et Sasuke descendit également pour s'assoir par terre.

- Tu rigoles… constata-t-il.

- Ouais, j'crois bien ! répondit la jeune rose avec un sourire – mais qui disparut bien vite et Sakura baissa la tête. Mon Dieu, ce que j'ai honte. Une minute je pleure comme une idiote, et l'autre je ris… comme une idiote.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire que t'es une idiote ? Je croyais que t'étais une fille avec plus de confiance, Sakura.

- Peut-être, mais… Ne vas pas me dire que je n'ai pas été stupide sur ce coup-là. Sur le point d'épouser un homme qui ne m'avait pas tout dit sur son identité, et qui ne comptait pas le faire… En plus tu m'avais mise en garde. Et ma mère l'avait également fait…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… T'es amoureuse, et t'avais confiance en lui, tu n'as rien vu venir…

Suite à ses mots, Sakura releva doucement la tête pour voir que Sasuke, lui, l'avait baissée. Il jouait maintenant, machinalement, avec ses doigts et Sakura comprit que si quelqu'un ici savait ce qu'une confiance brisée était, c'était bien Sasuke. Il savait ce que c'était la déception, la trahison d'une personne que l'on aimait et en qui l'on avait confiance. Après tout, son grand frère l'avait abandonné en brisant tout sur son passage, de sa famille, à son enfance. Son grand frère, en plus. Son frère de sang. Pas un homme qu'il connaissait depuis quelques temps… Cela devait être encore plus douloureux. Sakura esquissa un sourire triste et maladroit en rebaissant la tête.

- T'as raison, dit Sakura tout bas, mal à l'aise. Mais j'aurais quand même dû être plus prudente.

- Tu l'aimais, continua de murmurer Sasuke, relevant les yeux mais détournant le regard. C'est normal que tu n'aies vu en lui que le bien…

Cette fois, Sakura remonta ses yeux émeraude vers son ami et fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai ce que Sasuke venait de dire. Quand on aime une personne, on est aveuglé, on ne la voit que comme quelqu'un de bien, comme une figure admirable… Et c'était ce que Sakura ressentait… et ce qu'elle ressentait encore, malgré tout, pour Hayato. Dès la première minute où elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui, elle l'avait trouvé beau, fort, de confiance et loyal. Un homme protecteur, gentil, doux, attentionné. Elle n'avait vu en lui que ses bons côtés, ignorant totalement qu'il pourrait un jour la décevoir.

Mais comment se faisait-il que Sasuke… sache tout cela ? Peut-être avait-il déjà…

- Sasuke… dit-elle alors, d'une voix intriguée et légèrement confuse. On… On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause.

Le brun, après ces paroles, tourna vivement son regard vers Sakura.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Cette réaction excessive parut plaire à Sakura, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, faisant lever ses joues encore humides.

- Oui, on dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles ! T'aurais pas déjà été amoureux par hasard ?

- N-N'importe quoi ! Je ne fais qu'essayer de me mettre à ta place, voilà tout, j-je ne… ! tenta-t-il de se justifier, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sakura eut un sourire suspicieux avant d'éclater de rire.

Sasuke se renfrogna devant son amie qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle avait déjà – du moins, pour l'instant – oublié Hayato, mais ça l'énervait qu'elle se mette à se questionner sur sa vie amoureuse. Non mais ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il essayait de la comprendre qu'il avait forcément déjà vécu l'amour ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Et puis, pourquoi c'était si drôle d'imaginer qu'il soit amoureux ? Il avait le droit, lui aussi ! Non pas qu'il l'était… Rah mais, pourquoi cela devait-il être si compliqué ?

Croisant les bras sur son torse, boudeur, il soupira :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. De personne. Et je ne l'ai jamais été, compris ?

- Mwahahaha !

- T'as finit ? s'irrita Sasuke.

- Ooooh ! Oui, ça va ! Désolée, je me suis un peu laissée emporter ! Un rien me fait rire, je suis vraiment dans un état lamentable !

Sakura se redressa, ne pouvant cependant effacer l'immense sourire de son visage. Elle ricana un bon coup encore puis reprit son souffle.

- Au moins ça te fait rire, bouda Sasuke.

- Oui, et merci, ça fait du bien ! Mais…

Sakura marqua une courte pause.

- Tu me le dirais hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Si t'es amoureux, un jour.

- Probablement… Je sais pas.

- Quelqu'un t'intéresse ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être tout seul… Ça me fait de la peine. Tu es toujours là à prendre soin de moi quand je vais mal, tu me protèges, tu joues le rôle de mon grand frère en quelque sorte, et je… je te suis reconnaissante pour ça. Tu es toujours là pour moi… Tu mérites toi aussi un peu de tendresse. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui pourra t'aimer et te consoler quand tu vas mal.

Sasuke resta figé un petit instant par les mots de son amie, qui les avait prononcés avec un doux sourire, les yeux fixés dans les siens. L'humour était passé et l'ambiance était redevenue sérieuse. Et c'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il se sentait vivant, c'était dans ces moments qu'il sentait son cœur reprendre vie dans sa poitrine… Ce cœur refroidi depuis que son frère lui avait tout pris.

Pendant longtemps il avait juré qu'il vengerait sa famille, il s'était dit qu'il ne vivrait que pour ça, et depuis qu'il avait abandonné ce souhait, il passait la plupart de son temps à se convaincre que c'était le bon choix, il essayait fort de se dire que la vie avait mieux à lui offrir, que ses _amis_ avaient mieux à lui offrir et c'était ce genre de chose qui le rassurait que ça avait été la bonne décision à prendre.

Sasuke baissa la tête, et sourit doucement, un tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Sakura. Je vais bien… et puis je ne suis pas seul.

- Tu sais ce que j'veux dire, rétorqua Sakura. Il te faut une petite amie. Il te faut quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras partager ton intimité, tout ce que tu voudras. Quelqu'un…qui aura beaucoup à te donner, qui t'aimera… Je ne peux pas croire que personne dans ce village ne t'aimera un jour, tu es tellement génial !

À nouveau, Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il était conscient que Sakura voulait juste son bonheur comme il voulait le sien. Mais un petit détail lui resta en travers de la gorge… Il baissa la tête.

- À vrai dire, Sakura… Toi, tu…

Sakura comprit immédiatement ce qu'essayait de dire Sasuke. Elle se pinça les lèvres et perdit son sourire. Elle afficha un air troublé et légèrement désolé en regardant le malaise flagrant de son ami.

Après avoir réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour savoir quoi dire, elle finit par déclarer, avec un petit ricanement nerveux :

- O-Oui ! Mais enfin, faut croire que je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait, que je n'étais pas celle qui a réussit à atteindre ton cœur.

Sakura prononça ces derniers mots en ayant l'impression de redevenir, l'espace d'un petit instant, cette jeune fille follement amoureuse de ce garçon en face d'elle. Mais elle secoua la tête et inspira profondément, se disant qu'aujourd'hui elle aimait Hayato. Et repenser à lui, lui renvoyer un poignard à la poitrine car, en effet, elle l'aimait profondément et savoir qu'il l'avait trahie, et qu'il lui avait menti, c'était… pénible.

Doucement, dans ce silence inconfortable, la jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et quand Sasuke s'en rendit compte et qu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle toussota et s'étrangla en essayant de parler.

- Tu vois ? Je rigole un moment puis a-après je me remets à… à pleurer… Je suis pathétique…

Sasuke soupira.

- Si ça doit sortir… Alors il faut que tu pleures, c'est le seul moyen.

- Je ne devrais pas être celle qui pleure en ce moment… continua-t-elle, gardant le regard obstinément baissé, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser libre cours à sa douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si Hayato était mort… C'est juste une stupide petite dispute… Et j'en suis bouleversée…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout à l'heure, j-je pensais à… au fait q-que mes parents me manquent terriblement quand ils partent en mission… et je pleure pour rien, pour cette dispute que j'ai eu avec Hayato… Alors que c'est toi qui devrais pleurer… Ça fera bientôt 10 ans que tu vis sans les personnes que tu aimes…

Sasuke s'interrompit et ravala difficilement sa salive. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide quelques secondes tandis que Sakura continua.

- J-Je pensais que… si tu me dis comment tu fais, s-sans eux… Je pourrais arrêter de pleurer et être forte.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être fort ou pas, Sakura. Et t'inquiète pas pour tes parents, ils sont tous les deux des ninjas très puissants. Quant à moi, eh bien, je... je fais ce que je peux, tu sais.

- Tu pleures, toi ? voulut savoir Sakura en relevant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je…Oui, ça m'est arrivé.

Sakura parut surprise. Un petit sourire pointa ses lèvres et Sasuke sourit également, légèrement embarrassé en baissant la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas invincible, après tout !

- Mais tu parais tellement fort… Je ne peux pas t'imaginer en train de pleurer.

- Je ne faisais que ça lorsque j'étais gamin.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Enfin…

Sasuke garda la tête basse, demeurant, pour les minutes à suivre, muet. Sakura finit par soupirer et essuyer ses larmes. Elle savait que Sasuke avait raison, et que personne n'était invincible. Pleurer était tout à fait naturel, même pour _Sasuke_… Elle se demanda un moment si Hayato pleurait aussi. Et cette image la rassura quelque peu.

- Tu crois que je devrais lui pardonner ? demanda-t-elle après un court instant.

Sasuke releva ses yeux noirs et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- À mon avis, oui.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sakura en écarquillant les yeux, un sourire peu certain sur les lèvres. Je croyais que tu le détestais…

- Je ne le déteste pas. J'étais juste certain qu'il finirait pas te faire du mal. Et étonnement, tout à l'heure, quand il essayait de t'expliquer, il… il avait l'air sincère.

Sakura tourna les mots de son ami dans sa tête. En réalité, quand Hayato essayait de s'expliquer, et qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, elle était trop bouleversée pour constater si en effet Hayato était sincère ou non. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête à cet instant était le fait qu'il lui avait mentit. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que ça, mais voilà que Sasuke lui disait qu'Hayato avait eut l'air d'être honnête en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. C'était peut-être vrai, dans ce cas.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- D'accord. Je… je vais attendre et j'irai lui parler. En attendant, tu… tu voudrais qu'on regarde un film ?

- Ok !

Sakura, encore une fois, sourit de joie et se leva. Debout, elle essuya ses joues crasseuses et mouillées puis quitta la chambre après avoir dit :

- Je vais nous préparer de quoi grignoter !

Sasuke se leva également pour s'assoir sur le lit, regardant son amie partir. Ça n'avait pas été facile de lui redonner un semblant de sourire, et au final, c'était lui, maintenant, qui avait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Non seulement, parce qu'il repensait à ce que Sakura avait dit à propos de sa famille et du fait que ça ferait 10 ans très bientôt, qu'elle avait été décimée… « La semaine prochaine », pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux et en essayant de chasser tous les souvenirs de cette nuit qui remontaient pour cette occasion.

Ensuite, ce que Sakura avait dit à propos de sa situation lui occupait l'esprit. « _Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être tout seul… _» Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, à cette pensée, s'ajoutait cette attirance étrange et troublante qu'il s'était découvert (bien malgré lui!) pour son meilleur ami Naruto depuis que celui-ci était rentré au village.

« _Quelqu'un t'intéresse ?_ », avait demandé Sakura.

Et à cet instant, le visage de Naruto (ainsi que son physique de rêve qui avait tellement changé depuis le temps) avait bondit dans ses pensées… Pour le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise, pour lui rappeler peut-être que…

Sasuke ravala à nouveau sa salive.

_Il craquait pour Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

><p>Le ciel dessinait des couleurs vives et chaudes, quand Sasuke entra dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Il était, pendant toute l'après-midi, resté en compagnie de Sakura pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule, écoutant des films, discutant, grignotant. Il était environ 17 heures quand Ino avait finalement débarquée, ayant appris par Shizune ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa « pauvre chérie », comme elle l'avait dit. La blonde avait tout de suite ordonnée à Sakura une bonne soirée à faire les boutiques. Sasuke en avait profité pour s'éclipser, aucune envie de participer à cette activité, même s'il aimait beaucoup Sakura.<p>

N'ayant non plus aucune envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, il avait pensé à revenir voir Naruto, savoir où il en était avec tout ça. Il pensait que le blond aurait du mal à s'en sortir tout seul, avec ce nouveau travail et toutes ces fonctions à remplir, toutes ces responsabilités, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il le sous-estimait peut-être, que Naruto était devenu mature, responsable, intelligent. Et puis, Kakashi et Tsunade étaient là près de lui, alors il avait hésité. Mais finalement, il avait décidé de venir malgré tout. Une étrange envie de le voir qui le poussait dans le dos…

Ravalant sa salive, une fois debout devant la porte du bureau de son Hokage, Sasuke ferma les yeux puis tenta d'oublier ses pensées mêlées qui lui rappelaient les petits papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son estomac. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra dans la pièce qui commençait lentement à sombrer dans le noir. Une légère lumière venant de l'extérieur éclairait la silhouette du blond et Sasuke afficha un air surpris d'abord, après quoi un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

Pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement à sourire ? Naruto avait la joue sur le bureau, les bras étendus devant et semblait dormir paisiblement, un ronflement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge.

L'héritier referma la porte sans faire de bruit et resta là, souriant bêtement.

- Il changera jamais… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'approcha et à mi-chemin, éleva la voix, demandant avec innocence :

- C'est confortable ?

* * *

><p>Je sursaute durement en entendant cette voix que je connais très bien, et me redresse aussitôt comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Ma main trouve naturellement refuge dans mes cheveux que je me frotte machinalement en essayant d'ouvrir mes yeux embrouillés. Dans la pénombre qui commence à planer dans la pièce, j'aperçois Sasuke, debout, les bras croisés et un sourire au visage.<p>

Mes pupilles bleus s'écarquillent et ma main retombe sur la surface de bois de mon bureau. Wow… Il est magnifique. Dans la douce lumière du crépuscule qui reflète directement sur lui, je crois voir carrément un ange. Je le reluque de la tête au pied, c'est plus fort que moi, et j'en ai des frissons. Les courbes de son corps, les muscles si finement dessinés. Non, Hayato a tort, l'image de la perfection, ce n'est pas cette Zoumi je sais pas quoi, c'est lui… c'est cet homme devant moi. Pas de doute là-dessus…

Je dois divaguer. Ou alors je rêve encore. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, déjà ? Je baisse la tête et remarque une petite flaque de bave. Non, ne me dites pas que je me suis endormi ? L'Hokage de l'année, qui c'est ? Moi, bien entendu !

Je pousse un soupir monstre.

- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment rentrer et dormir un peu, me suggère alors Sasuke.

Je lève les yeux et croise les siens, ses deux billes sombres qui pourtant brillent comme si milles étoiles y résidaient. C'est dingue… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Mon cœur palpite alors si fort que je me force à détourner le regard, de peur de rougir ou bien encore laisser paraître une seule petite émotion sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache qu'en le regardant, je deviens tout mou et faible à l'intérieur… Il se moquerait, c'est sûr.

Je me lève et prends ma veste que je passe ensuite autour de mes épaules.

- Ouais, t'as raison, dis-je vaguement. Ou peut-être qu'une simple balade fera l'affaire. Je te raccompagne ? demandé-je quand je m'avance vers lui.

C'est maintenant lui qui baisse les yeux quand je le regarde. Il baisse même légèrement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, nerveusement, j'aurais pu croire. Il décroise les bras et les laisse ballants de chaque côté de son corps puis relève le regard vers le mien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens un peu gêné. Mais ce ne doit sûrement être que dans ma tête.

- Euh… Non, dit-il enfin. C'est mon tour. _Je_… vais te raccompagner.

Il insiste alors j'hausse les épaules.

- D'accord, s'tu veux.

Je lui indique la porte et le laisse passer le premier, ce qu'il fait après avoir – de nouveau – baissé la tête devant moi, geste qui me fige momentanément et me fait froncer les sourcils.

Mais je finis par le suivre et nous sortons tous les deux dehors. La soirée avance tranquillement. Le soleil brille encore très fort mais on le voit s'enligner vers l'horizon, prêt à y disparaître à tout moment. Nous nous mettons à marcher en direction de mon appartement, et sachant que mon meilleur ami n'est pas le plus bavard des hommes, je démarre une conversation en sautant sur un sujet qui me préoccupe depuis quelques heures :

- Sinon, comment ça été, avec Sakura ?

Sasuke met ses mains dans ses poches avant de répondre.

- Ça va. Elle a pleuré jusqu'à s'épuiser mais je crois qu'elle s'en remettra.

Je regarde Sasuke, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le visualiser serrant Sakura dans ses bras alors que celle-ci pleure. Les voir tous les deux en train de se réconforter l'un l'autre, s'amuser, rire, pleurer. Ça me fait un peu de peine, de savoir qu'en mon absence, ils ont tissé des liens auxquels je suis incompatible. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'ils tiennent à moi et que nous serons à jamais un trio d'enfer et inséparable, mais… cette amitié toute spéciale qu'il y a entre Sakura et Sasuke, cette amitié qui s'est formée uniquement pour les aider à ne pas abandonner alors que moi je les avais abandonnés, me fait légèrement… Non. Elle me fait mal.

- Vous êtes si proches, finis-je par lâcher en reposant mon regard devant.

Il n'y a pas grand monde autour de nous. Tous doivent être rentrés chez eux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sasuke tourner la tête vers moi. Il me regarde sans que je ne cède et que je le regarde à mon tour, puis il pose ses yeux devant également.

- Hum, ouais… On est comme des frères et sœurs.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux…

- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il et je souris un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- En réalité, je… je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là, toutes ces années. Vous avez sûrement eu besoin de moi à un moment où un autre. Je le sais parce que moi j'ai eu souvent besoin de vous…

- Naruto…

- Enfin, ne parlons pas de choses déprimantes ! rigolé-je nerveusement.

- On ne t'en veut pas, Naruto, déclare Sasuke d'une voix douce comme si c'était une évidence, tout en s'arrêtant et je m'arrête également, tourne la tête vers lui.

Un coup de vent secoue alors ses cheveux noirs qui se secouent gracieusement et il les met derrière ses oreilles avec ses doigts. Dieu que j'aurais aimé le faire. Je le fixe, lui et tout ce qui fait sa beauté, tous les détails de son visage, pour finalement tomber dans les deux puits profonds qui sont ses yeux. « _On ne t'en veut pas_ ». Jamais quelques mots ne m'avaient fait autant de bien. Jamais.

Mon cœur bat la chamade là. Il faut que je trouve un truc à dire avant qu'il n'en rajoute et que je tombe dans les pommes ! Peut-être que j'exagère. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentit comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon corps ? Ai-je autant besoin de sommeil ?

- Par contre y'avait quelque chose que je voulais faire avec toi mais puisque t'étais pas là…

- H-Hein ? m'étranglé-je. Quoi ?

Un sourire espiègle s'étire sur ses fines lèvres pâles. Le vent continue de s'agiter m'obligeant à mon tour de me passer une main dans les cheveux pour les écarter, cependant les miens étant trop courts pour que je les passe derrière mes oreilles. Je dois donc les tenir sur ma tête le temps que le vent se calme et Sasuke choisit ce moment pour poursuivre. Du menton, il désigne quelque chose derrière moi et je me retourne, évidemment.

Ce que je vois ? Un terrain d'entraînement. Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est le nôtre. Celui sur lequel j'ai été attaché au poteau, celui sur lequel j'ai passé le test des clochettes il y a de cela une centaine d'années, celui sur lequel je suis passé Genin avec Sakura et Sasuke. Un endroit, donc, rempli d'émotion. C'est sur celui-là aussi qu'il y a cette stèle avec tous ces noms d'héros morts au combat.

Incrédule, je me tourne de nouveau vers mon ami, les sourcils froncés et demande, l'air bête :

- Qu'est-ce que t'avais envie de faire avec moi ?

- Me battre.

- Pardon ?

- Me battre avec toi. Découvrir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de le savoir ?

Un long silence s'installe. On se regarde. Lui avec des yeux un peu amusés et moi, j'ai l'air con, parce que je n'y crois pas trop. Mais finalement, un sourire vient, tout d'un coup, couvrir la totalité de mon visage et comprenant ce qu'il me demande, je retrouve toute mon assurance.

- Alors là, Sasuke, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques !

- Arrêtes de jouer les gros bras. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu Hokage, que tu es devenu plus grand et que tu es devenu (il baisse les yeux vers mon torse, vers mes pectoraux visibles à travers mon tee-shirt noir et il se pince les lèvres, les yeux perdus, puis une douce coloration rouge se forme sur ses joues)… monsieur muscle, continue-t-il, que tu es nécessairement plus fort que moi.

Après ses mots, il relève le regard et l'encre profondément dans le mien avec assurance et confiance.

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, chéri, déclaré-je, moqueur.

- Tu oublie que je suis un Uchiha ! s'irrite-t-il (sûrement à cause de ce surnom). C'est naturel chez moi d'être doué.

- Ooh ! lâché-je. Eh bien, excuse-moi, _monsieur Uchiha_, mais je suis le plus fort ici.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je souris et reste en suspens, quelques secondes, écoutant le rythme de mon principal organe vital s'affoler comme un malade.

Puis je dis, amusé au possible :

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça.

* * *

><p>Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que mon dos entre brutalement en contact avec le sol dur. Je ferme les yeux au choc alors que deux mains se plaquent su mon torse et qu'un poids atterrit sur moi. Mes bras, étalés au-dessus de ma tête sont alors cloués là, au niveau de mes poignets, quand Sasuke vient y mettre ses mains. Un petit sourire fier illumine son beau visage quand il baisse les yeux vers les miens. Nos souffles saccadés se mélangeraient s'il se penchait juste un peu plus… et tout mon corps en a envie en ce moment. Ses lèvres sont si proches, certes trop loin pour que je les atteigne.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû dire ? demande-t-il soudainement sur un ton moqueur, le souffle entrecoupé et le torse tremblant.

Je me tortille pour m'installer plus confortablement et soutient son regard malicieux. Je souris à mon tour, également haletant.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné.

- Et… ? insiste-t-il en serrant ses paumes autour de mes poignets.

- Et tu es le plus fort de nous deux.

Il les relâche puis se redresse légèrement, restant toujours à cheval sur moi, et cette position envoie des images quelque peu érotiques à mon cerveau fatigué. Je me mords les lèvres, nous imaginant ainsi, mais sans vêtements… Oh non non non… Mauvaise idée ! Pas le temps d'avoir une érection, merde ! Et bordel il le fait exprès ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se tienne de cette façon sur moi en toute innocence !

Essayant d'oublier cette position totalement excitante, qui réveille mes hormones mâles bien malgré moi (bah ouais, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? je vous l'avais dit que Sasuke ne me laisse pas indifférent, et qu'il me fait de drôles d'effets ! puis j'suis un homme après tout, hein…), je demande gentiment :

- Et si tu te levais maintenant ?

- Non, dit-il sur un ton enfantin.

- Sasuke… aller, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me doucher…

- J'aime bien être au dessus de l'Hokage. Je me sens puissant, tu vois…

- Très amusant. N'attends pas que je décide de me lever par moi-même !

Il semble s'amuser plus que de s'offusquer par mes paroles. Bon, après tout, je ne suis pas très effrayant dans cette position.

En fait, alors que nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement, nous avons décidé de se battre, comme dans le bon vieux temps, question de savoir lequel est le plus fort aujourd'hui, et il a réussit à me mettre à terre. Je dois avouer que malgré que notre affrontement amical ait été très serré, il est devenu très fort, très puissant. Il avait raison, d'un côté. Il est né dans une lignée de ninjas naturellement doués. Ce don que sa famille possède, il en a hérité lui aussi. Il a bien le droit de profiter de ça pour me taquiner. À vrai dire, il est absolument adorable. Même si c'est bizarre et inhabituel, Sasuke Uchiha qui sourit, qui rigole, qui _fait de l'humour_, c'est très agréable à regarder finalement.

- Aller, Sasuke, t'as gagné maintenant laisse-moi me lever !

- Monsieur n'aime pas perdre ?

- C'était un match quasi nul, le contredis-je avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-charmeur.

- Mouais, marmonne-t-il après y avoir réfléchit.

- Tu te lèves maintenant ? C'est très inconfortable.

En voyant son sourire s'agrandir comme s'il allait rigoler encore, je roule des yeux et ajoute :

- S'te plaît ?

Il continue à m'observer fixement, avant de défaire ses mains autour de mon poignet. Il se redresse légèrement, me laissant m'assoir, restant à genoux près de moi.

Je masse mes poignets et m'étire les bras une fois assis, puis je relève la tête, mais m'arrête brusquement. Sasuke me regarde, l'air complètement perdu. Je me perds à mon tour, assez rapidement, dans son regard d'encre. Dieu… Il veut se faire violer ma parole. Comment peut-il me regarder comme ça, avec tant d'insouciance ? Sait-il seulement ce qu'il provoque dans mon pauvre corps d'homme ? Est-il si inconscient ?

Quant à moi… Je ne peux qu'être… fasciné. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre toutes ces sensations qui s'accumulent alors que nous nous regardons tous les deux, mais il est si resplendissant. Et j'ai beau avoir cette attirance flagrante pour son physique, cette espèce de chimie érotique qui émane de tous les pores de ma peau quand son corps est près du mien, je me sens aussi tout chamboulé rien que par ses yeux. Ces deux pierres d'un noir pur… Elles me bouleversent et me renversent complètement. Car malgré mes pensées très perverses, il n'y a pas que ça qui m'intéresse chez lui. Tout au fond de son regard, et contrairement à l'autre soir, j'y vois tant de sentiments contradictoires. Le voile a finalement été levé sur cette fenêtre… qui donne sur son âme. Et c'est beau. C'est beau de voir en lui, et ce même si je ne comprends pas encore exactement ce que je peux y voir. La noirceur est… encore trop mystérieuse pour moi. Après tout, cinq ans nous séparent non ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule entre nos deux regards figés l'un dans l'autre, ni combien de temps je suis resté là à essayer de décrypter les scintillements dans ses yeux. Je sais uniquement que ce rayon orangé du crépuscule qui disparaît lentement derrière l'horizon et qui brille sur son visage est plus que magnifique. Des petits dessins, créés par un jeu de lumière, dansent sur ses joues, lui donnant un peu de couleur. Et quand un coup de vent fait valser ses cheveux, et que ceux-ci passent devant ses yeux et nous coupent notre échange, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever la main et de délicatement déposer ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je suis tellement plongé dans cette admiration. Je ne veux pas être interrompu, je ne veux que rien ne passe en travers de cette beauté. Mon bras a agit tout seul. Quand je vous dis que c'est chimique, presque naturel…

Mes yeux dans les siens sont probablement tellement intenses qu'il reste figé comme un morceau de glace, seulement il y a tant de chaleur qui provient de son corps que le mien n'a qu'une envie et c'est de s'en rapprocher. Je baisse progressivement le regard, plus je m'approche, vers sa bouche, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes d'où se dégage une toute petite respiration, retenue assurément. Je peux sentir qu'il tient son souffle, qu'il ne fait aucun mouvement, qu'il reste immobile. Il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs !

Je me rapproche, encore, encore, et encore, pas sûr d'être vraiment conscient de ce que je suis en train de faire. Tout ce dont je suis capable de penser en ce moment, c'est «Encore plus, plus, plus…» Mon cœur bat comme un forcené, j'aurais même envie de lui crier de se taire, j'ai si peur que ça fasse fuir Sasuke. Je sais que niveau relation humaine, il n'est pas aussi solide qu'en Taijutsu…

C'est pour cette raison que je reste doux et lent dans mes gestes. Mais j'ai quand même encore un peu de lucidité pour ne rien brusquer lorsque ma main reste en suspens près de son oreille, le bout de mes doigts touchant doucement sa tempe et que je la pose dans une infinie lenteur sur sa joue. Ma respiration s'acharne, s'affole. Mes muscles se contractent, se retiennent d'y ajouter plus de passion. Il faut que ça reste doux et… et… je vais bientôt perdre les pédales, c'est sûr… Sa proximité est si douce, si appétissante. Sa peau, que je sens sous mes doigts tel un léger tissu de velours, ses cheveux qui s'agitent au vent et ses yeux qui se ferment à moitié… Tout ça suffit à m'envoyer directement dans les étoiles, à me rendre dingue.

Puis, quand je le vois s'approcher avec hésitation, comme pour combler les derniers centimètres, l'idée qu'il s'abandonne à moi fait bondir mon estomac agréablement et me donne une confiance solide comme le roc – peu importe le temps que ça durera. La sensation de perdre pied et de flotter au paradis m'étreigne en même temps. C'est délicieux. C'est tout simplement délicieux. Merde, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, bon sang…

Et mes lèvres qui frôlent les siennes, dans la seconde qui suit, parviennent à faire de mon cœur le plus heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	7. Frisson

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**kvt86: **Salut :) Oui enfin ce premier baiser! et je viens couper tout net xD J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions, je crois que oui! ;) Merci d'avoir commenté !

**Darkflower93: **Effectivement, Itachi et Zoumi ont un lien... que je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même dans les chapitres à venir! ^^ et je suis contente que tu aime mon petit moment entre Sakura & Sasuke! En effet mon Sasuke est différent... . Mais je pense que le faire typiquement comme dans le manga, à la longue, et dans toutes les fanfictions, ça n'est plus très original... et difficile d'être original avec ce personnage, particulièrement xD ! Mais je crois ne pas dépasser les "limites" du OOC avec lui, je crois que je reste quand même fidèle. Enfin, ça c'est mon avis xD. Ouais, Naruto ne mâche pas ses mots en se disant être devenu très fort mais Sasuke a également progressé de son côté ;) ... Je me suis dit que si Naruto gagnait c'était trop... cliché. xD Le Hokage qui est le plus fort, nan ! et puis j'ai toujours pensé que Sasuke est le plus fort des deux. u.U Quant à leur baiser, s'ils sont interrompus eh bien oui, par moi XD... Tu verras dès le début de ce chapitre ce qu'il va se passer. ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté c'est toujours autant apprécié! Bisous.

**Misaki-sama007: **Merci beaucoup à toi! :) Ton review m'a bien fait plaisir. ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour celui-ci. Bisous !

**Ketsuchi: **Oui moi aussi d'habitude j'aime pas Sakura... x) Mais dans les fics je l'aime bien donc voilà. Contente que tout ça te plaise! C'est gentil à toi d'avoir commenté et lu, surtout. :) Merci, bisous.

**caprice75: **Voilà la suite! :D J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Pour le nom de Zoumi, je sais pas, il m'est venu comme ça. Je voulais un prénom unique, rare, "étrange". Donc je crois que je l'ai bien choisi xD. Mercii beaucoup sinon, bisous :)

**Boys-Love-Yaoi: **MDRR xD Gomen ! Il fallait que je m'arrête là ;) J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps pour cette suite, mais bon, la voilà! :) Quant au rôle d'Itachi, tu le connaîtra bientôt. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fiction jusqu'à maintenant *.* J'espère sincèrement que ça continuera à te plaire et merci de m'encourager ! :D Bisous xx

**reytan: **Oui, j'ai mis Itachi dans l'histoire, mais pour l'instant il n'a été que mentionné! Je n'ai pas spécifié encore s'il est vivant. Est-il mort? ^^ Je ne le dis pas ! Mdrr je me sens sadique hihihi :3 Donc oui, Itachi fera partie de l'histoire et peut-être, comme tu l'as dit, cela provoquera des remue-ménage entre Sasuke et Naruto... :) Tout ne peux pas être rose après tout xD ! Ouii, comme tu dis, Naru et Sasu ressentent vraiment quelque chose de grand l'un pour l'autre, c'est juste qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Bah oui faut pas trop en demander à ces deux p'tites têtes. u.U Mais t'inquiète, ils le réaliseront bien vite! Quant à Hayato et Sakura, eh bien, je ne compte pas vraiment m'attarder en détail sur leur relation, je ne vais que rester dans les grandes lignes. Bref, merci de tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur et merci d'avoir commenté ! Bisous bisous :)

**Cyrielle:** Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir tu sais :) Ton "mode" groupie m'a fait sourire! Je suis contente que tu apprécie vraiment mon histoire, et ce non pas seulement pour le couple Yaoi principal. J'aime qu'il y ait une histoire derrière, et que tu l'aies souligné, me fait vraiment plaisir :) et merci de dire que c'est bien écrit x) Encore une fois tu me rends heureuse et fière. Et ça me motive aussi, évidemment! Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore, on verra:) Mais je pense atteindre au moins la vingtaine, si ce n'est plus. ^^ Merci et bisous à toi!

**Airi-chan787:** Coucou à toi ! =) Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir tout ce que tu dis. ^^ J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster xD ! Bisous et merci d'avoir posté un review, d'avoir pris le temps de le faire, c'est très apprécié. :)

**Hytomi: **Merci ! ;) Je ne compte pas faire de saison 2. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura mais je ne pense pas qu'une deuxième saison soit nécessaire. Mais enfin, ne sait-on jamais ? Bisous !

**Sileane: **Bon, première chose... Je t'en prie ne me vouvoie pas ! ^^" Je ne me sens pas assez vieille ni assez douée pour me faire vouvoyer, mais j'apprécie cette marque de respect. :) Deuxième chose: MERCI. *.* Wouaah je suis vraiment honorée de tout ce que tu dis sur mon écriture fluide, et tout. Vraiment, ça m'a donné un sourire et j'ai été heureuse de constater que mon travail est apprécié ! ^^ Je suis également contente que tu aime bien ce "nouveau" Sasuke que j'ai intégrer à cette fiction. ^^ Aah et je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer Sakura pour une fois xD ! Eeh oui le fameux suspens u.U ... Mdrr je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère continuer à le faire bien, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Je travaille très fort et ces reviews, comme le tien, me donnent énormément de motivation et de courage! =) Donc merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire ce petit message ! ^^ Merci.

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, même ceux qui ne commentent pas. Merci et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous! **

**ATTENTION:_ PRÉSENCE DE LIME DANS CE CHAPITRE._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Frisson<strong>

Nos lèvres se frôlent, puis se touchent complètement. Wouaaaa… La sensation de sa bouche humide et douce… Je me sens trembler de tout mon corps, d'excitation et de nervosité, et spécialement ma main, qui flotte sur sa joue. J'ai tellement peur de faire un faux pas à partir de maintenant. Je le sens si fébrile contre moi, j'ai l'impression que je peux le perdre à tout moment. Mais malgré ça, je garde confiance à mesure que notre baiser s'intensifie, et je me réjouie car il y participe autant que moi. Ses lèvres bougent contre les miennes, s'ouvrant pratiquement en même temps – comme si quelque part nous sommes réellement connectés – et cela m'envoie carrément des décharges électriques partout, de mes jambes à mes bras et mon ventre, qui s'enflamme.

Quand je glisse ma langue et essaie de la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur, je me surprends à sentir Sasuke l'accepter et y joindre la sienne, certes avec hésitation et maladresse. Ma paume se cale un peu plus sur sa joue et une frénésie s'empare alors de nos deux corps. Il incline légèrement la tête et un doux combat s'engage pour la domination. Combat qu'il gagne puisque je suis le premier à reculer pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis complètement renversé, par ce simple contact de nos lèvres. Qui aurait cru que cela me ferait cet effet ravageur, et en même temps cruellement bon ?

Je le regarde lorsque nous nous séparons, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais je reste patient, sachant qu'il doit repasser tout ça dans sa tête et essayer de comprendre. Il me faut aussi un petit moment, qui se résume à quelques secondes, durant lesquelles j'ai compté les battements de mon cœur.

- J'en crevais d'envie, tu sais… dis-je finalement dans un murmure.

Il ne répond rien et s'avance inconsciemment, fixant ma bouche comme s'il en voulait plus. Son souffle est rauque et haletant, et j'ai envie d'y joindre le mien pour plus d'étreintes, plus de caresses et de toucher, j'en ai tellement envie !

Mais quelque chose me restreint, et c'est bien ce que je ne comprends pas : l'expression de son visage. Ses lèvres sont mouillées et reluisantes, légèrement tendues, elles semblent n'attendre qu'une chose, que les miennes viennent les combler. Le rouge sur ses joues, qui s'étend, ne désigne qu'une chose : l'envie. Non ? Il y a de l'envie dans son regard affamé, c'est clair, mais il y a autre chose également. De la confusion, de la surprise. De l'hésitation ? Je n'y porte pas vraiment attention même si une certaine petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je le devrais, et me penche, avide, assoiffé, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, prenant avec plus de fermeté son visage pour l'approcher du mien.

Je ferme les yeux et, m'appuyant d'une main par terre, je glisse l'autre vers son épaule, et son bras. Plus je descends et plus il se met à trembler, à frissonner. Son étreinte se fait de plus en plus faible, alors que ma passion se fait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce que finalement il sursaute et recule.

Nos bouches se séparent brusquement dans un bruit de succion, et j'ouvre les yeux, le voyant reculer, profondément embrouillé et troublé. Un petit peu embarrassé aussi. Je vois le feu brûler sous ses joues alors qu'il prend ma main et l'enlève de sa taille (là où elle avait atterrit) dans des mouvements maladroits.

Il essuie ensuite sa bouche et son menton puis relève ses yeux noirs vers les miens. Il croise le mien et une nouvelle vague déferlante de sentiments et sensations me traverse. Nous nous regardons un petit moment, embarrassés et gênés de ce que nous venons de faire – quelque chose dont nous avons à peine conscience, d'ailleurs…

- Sasuke…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. Je voudrais encore rajouter quelque chose mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Rapidement, il se lève en manquant de tomber. Mon regard le suit indéniablement, paniqué, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Va-t-il me cogner ? Je ne serais pas surpris. Après tout… Je l'ai embrassé… Même si j'en avais envie, peut-être ce geste n'était-il pas aussi désiré pour lui. Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, l'a-t-il approfondi ? Je l'ai senti se rapprocher de moi, au sens le plus concret.

Ça y est je n'y comprends plus rien… Faut dire que mon petit cerveau est complètement brouillé cette fois.

- Naruto, il… il ne s'est rien passé… déclare alors Sasuke.

Et sa voix tremblante me transperce le cœur.

- O-Oublie, d'accord… ?

Dans moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour entendre, réaliser, comprendre, il tourne les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Je réagis au quart de tour, bondissant comme une fusée sur mes pieds.

- A-attends, Sasuke ! crié-je mais il est déjà trop tard.

Il n'est plus qu'une petite silhouette au loin, qui disparaît bien vite dans les premières ombres ténébreuses de la nuit qui s'installe tranquillement.

Et moi je reste tout seul, planté là comme un idiot, avec l'écho de ce qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver dans ma tête, et la sensation d'être rejeté et en plus, d'être réellement un cancre. Je regarde un peu partout, comme si quelqu'un avait pu nous voir, et je me sens tout à coup terriblement, effroyablement et horriblement ridicule.

Ai-je vraiment embrassé Sasuke ? Là, il y a tout juste quelques minutes ? Son départ aussi précipité, et ses mots… Ils forment comme une boule dans ma gorge que je n'arrive pas à ravaler. C'est amer et dur à la fois. Pourquoi ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Les mots que j'ai dits, étaient-ils inappropriés ? Révélaient-ils trop mon envie de lui, ce qui l'aurait effrayé ?

Mon cœur ne se calme pas. Je décide quand même de bouger après un long moment à rester ainsi, figé et incrédule, à fixer la direction où Sasuke est parti. Mes sourcils se sont froncés tout seuls. Je ne m'attendais pas à être si bouleversé, et pourtant je le suis. D'avoir embrassé Sasuke Uchiha ? Ou par le fait qu'il soit parti sans demander son reste ? Je me sens à la fois gêné, idiot, frustré et triste. Et de la colère se rajoute plus je me rends compte que je suis _vraiment_ triste, que ce n'est pas juste une illusion… Bordel mais que vient-il juste de se passer ?

* * *

><p>- Bon, très bien, l'entraînement est terminé ! annonça Neji Hyuuga en s'autorisant un soupir, lorsque la nuit commença à tomber.<p>

Ses trois élèves en firent de même. Le plus petit de taille s'appuya sur l'un des trois poteaux et se pencha pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. La seule fille de l'équipe, quant à elle, resta debout en essuyant la sueur sur son front, et Konohamaru, pour sa part, s'étala au sol de tout son long en rechignant.

- Un peu plus et je crevais d'une attaque !

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, lança Neji en roulant des yeux, rangeant ses kunaïs dans sa sacoche d'armes.

Konohamaru, persévérant dans sa bouderie, marmonna des jurons tout bas. En l'observant, Neji sourit pour lui-même.

- Vous êtes sûr que nous sommes prêts pour l'Examen Chunin ? demanda alors la jeune fille, une kunoichi très douée pour le Taijutsu, et très prometteuse pour l'avenir.

À cette question, les deux garçons levèrent leurs yeux curieux vers le senseï, attendant une réponse. Le jeune Hyuuga les regarda tour à tour, commençant par celle qui avait posée la question : Kaiya, la fille, puis à Shichiro, le petit châtain et finalement à Konohamaru, qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes.

Neji réfléchit un petit moment. C'était vrai que l'Examen Chunin arrivait à grands pas. Déjà cinq ans qu'il l'avait passé pour la première fois, et à cette époque il était Genin depuis un an. Il l'avait repassé un an plus tard et l'avait cette fois réussit, montant ensuite rapidement en grade, de Junin à Ninja d'élite puis on lui avait récemment donné à sa charge une équipe. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il s'occupait d'eux et les entraînait quotidiennement. Ensembles, ils avaient effectués plus d'une cinquantaine de mission généralement classées D ou C parfois.

Mais en regardant ses élèves épuisés et à bout de souffle, Neji comprit qu'il était bel et bien un senseï « sadique » et exigeant. Ce n'était pas pour mal faire. Le monde des ninjas était cruel et il se devait de préparer ces jeunes à des situations bien pires. Et si Naruto, un ninja désespérément indiscipliné et indomptable, avait réussit l'Examen, ou du moins, était sur la voix de la réussite à l'époque où tout avait été gâché par la guerre, eh bien il pensait sincèrement que ces enfants devant eux avaient beaucoup de potentiel.

Baissant la tête, Neji ferma les yeux et admit un sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis il leva les bras et resserra son bandeau qui s'était un peu relâché pendant l'entraînement.

- Évidemment que vous êtes prêts. Vous êtes mes élèves après tout, vous allez tous les liquider. Maintenant aller ouste, rentrez chez vous avant que vos parents ne s'inquiètent. Il se fait tard.

Un grand sourire illumina chacun des trois visages devant lui. Kaiya sautilla en tapant dans ses mains, lâchant des petits cris aigus, Shichiro ne fit que sourire, un peu plus discret, et Konohamaru, une réplique totale de Naruto à cet âge, du moins côté comportement, bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens.

- Vraiment, vraiment ? T'es sérieux Neji ? Wouaaaaah ! Quand je vais annoncer ça à Naruto !

Neji roula des yeux. Konohamaru était bien le seul qui ne le vouvoyait pas, qui s'adressait à lui avec tant de familiarité, le seul qui lui « manquait de respect » et étrangement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il trouvait ça même plutôt amusant et adorable.

- C'est vraiment trop cool pas vrai Shichiro ?

- Ouais !

- Bon, il faut que je rentre ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je meurs de faim et j'ai des tâches à faire à la maison.

- Reposez-vous demain, déclara alors l'Hyuuga avant que les trois enfants ne quittent le terrain. Je vous accorde une journée de congé.

Nouvelles exclamations de joie. Les trois gamins partirent ensuite rapidement, passant par le petit boisé qui servait de raccourci. Par là ils déboucheraient directement aux quartiers résidentiels de Konoha où se trouvaient la plupart des maisons.

Neji poussa un soupir en se retournant, décidé à prendre une longue marche question de se rafraîchir les idées. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de s'occuper de trois enfants débordant – chaque jour un peu plus – d'énergie.

Mais en se retournant, il vit quelque chose d'étrange qui le stoppa net. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant ce qu'il vit : à quelques soixante mètres de là, Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et ils étaient drôlement proches. Neji aurait pu jurer qu'ils allaient… Eh bien voilà, ils s'embrassaient. Quoi ? Ils s'embrassaient ?

Le jeune Hyuuga écarquilla les yeux après avoir froncé des sourcils d'une manière exagérée. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de voir aujourd'hui. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient loin mais Neji avait une bonne vision. Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander en quel honneur les deux plus grands rivaux (et amis) de Konoha étaient en plein échange plutôt intime, Neji les vit s'écarter. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Un ange passa.

Après un long baiser qui paraissait (même d'ici) très langoureux, ils s'écartèrent encore une fois, ce qui parut ne pas plaire à Naruto qui sembla vouloir se rapprocher pour encore un bisou. Mais Sasuke recula, se leva et… partit. Naruto bondit debout dans la seconde et cria son nom mais l'Uchiha n'était déjà plus visible.

- Étrange tout ça… murmura Neji, les yeux fixés sur le blond laissé en plan.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Naruto finit par partir, lentement, et Neji pouvait sentir d'où il était l'atmosphère lourde et flagrante de malaise qui régnait et dans laquelle Naruto devait baigner désagréablement.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto et Sasuke s'attirent l'un de l'autre jusqu'au point où ils s'embrassent mais… Ouais, après tout, ça tombait sous le sens.

Un sourire peignit le pâle visage de Neji. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais finalement, ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça.

- Yo Neji ! cria alors une voix qui fit sursauter le porteur de ce prénom.

Il se tourna mais n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'une géante boule blanche lui sauta au cou et le renversa. Tombant sur le dos, il rouvrit un œil et vit que ce n'était autre qu'Akamaru, qui lui léchait désormais la joue, très enthousiasme et heureux.

Neji poussa un petit rire en entendant derrière le gros chien des bruits de pas. Il posa ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche de l'animal et flatta lentement son dos.

- Hey, doucement tu veux ? ricana-t-il mais le chien semblait trop l'aimer pour arrêter de léchouiller toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il avait à porter de langue.

- Akamaru, laisse-le tranquille, tu vas finir par le tuer un jour à toujours lui sauter dessus comme ça !

Cette voix était celle de Kiba Inuzuka. Une poigne forte attrapa le collier d'Akamaru, ce qui le fit reculer. Neji put se redresser, et regarder son… ami. Près de lui se tenait Hinata, sa cousine, toujours aussi ravissante. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets étaient remontés en une queue de cheval, dévoilant son visage pâle et sa peau reluisante suffisait à comprendre qu'elle revenait d'un entraînement assez intense. Ses joues rosées la rendaient tout bonnement craquante, tandis que son sourire était à tomber. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Neji se demandait pourquoi diable était-elle toujours célibataire… Les hommes de ce village étaient-ils homos ou bien aveugles ?

Il se releva avec l'aide de Kiba qui lui tendait la main. Une fois debout, il regarda ce dernier, qui ne donnait pas non plus sa place. Kiba avait beaucoup grandit depuis cinq ans, atteignant Neji et maintenant ils avaient la même taille. Il avait de larges épaules qui accentuaient son côté macho. Il n'était pas simplement robuste, il était puissant et musclé, mais il avait toujours cette bouille de gamin. Ses cheveux bruns désordonnés avaient un peu poussés et lui arrivaient désormais à la mâchoire. Quant à son teint, il était caramélisé à souhait et il portait encore ses triangles sur ses joues, lui donnant un aspect sauvage et tribal, une chose qui faisait carrément craquer Neji Hyuuga.

Lorsque celui-ci termina de le reluquer, il remonta ses yeux blancs nacrés vers ceux noisettes de Kiba et leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. Un regard chaud, faisant monter la braise dans chacun de leurs corps et un mince sourire amoureux maquilla le visage de Neji alors qu'un sourire idiot vint se poser sur celui de Kiba.

Hinata, qui ne manqua rien de cet échange, afficha un air amusé puis vint attraper le collier d'Akamaru.

- Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, moi… chantonna-t-elle sur un ton moqueur et amusé. Tu viens Akamaru ?

Le chien jappa joyeusement et Kiba passa une main sur son pelage avant de le laisser partir avec Hinata, on pouvait voir avec ce geste que le ninja était attaché à son fidèle compagnon. Puis, après avoir regardé la jeune femme s'éloigner, il s'approcha de Neji – il y avait effectivement autre chose à laquelle il était attaché. L'Hyuuga laissa Kiba passer ses bras autour de sa taille et venir caler son visage dans son cou, chose qu'il faisait souvent. Et en sentant un doux baiser humide se poser sur la peau sensible de cet endroit, il ne put réprimer un petit soupir. Kiba était vraiment irrécupérable, pourquoi était-il en train de le renifler ? Il se prenait pour un chien ou quoi ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se fermer… et son cœur de démarrer un carrousel de haut et de bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Hinata ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas perdre le nord à ce simple toucher. Je pensais qu'elle travaillait à l'Académie aujourd'hui…

- Non, répondit Kiba dans un chuchotement, sans pour autant cesser ses petits baisers. L'Académie est fermée pour les préparatifs de l'Examen Chunin. Je me suis entraîné avec elle et mes gosses.

- Aaaah… Kiba…

- Hm ? Sourit l'Inuzuka en relevant la tête, satisfait des réactions et des soupirs qu'il provoquait à Neji.

Ce dernier passa alors ses bras autour de sa nuque et vint à son tour caler sa tête dans son épaule. S'y serrant comme un enfant, il murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Pff ! Il faut vraiment qu'on soit perdu dans la forêt pour que Neji Hyuuga me dise que je lui ai manqué, hein ?

- …Baka.

- Ça fait du bien à entendre, et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, idiot, susurra Kiba plus sérieusement, un sourire heureux pointant chaque coin de ses lèvres.

Il se serra à son tour contre Neji, une étreinte qui témoignait qu'effectivement, ils s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre. Mais malgré la tendresse et l'innocence du moment, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de faire descendre ses mains un peu plus bas sur la taille de son petit ami, bien sûr en en profitant pour le tripoter tendrement, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Neji ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix, mais la sensation des mains de Kiba sur son corps lui procuraient plaisir et sécurité. Après une étreinte, ils se séparèrent et Kiba vint immédiatement l'embrasser. Délicatement d'abord, puis de plus en plus intensément, introduisant sa langue et faisant danser celle-ci autour de celle de Neji qui participait à cœur joie à cet échange.

- Hmmm , délicieux… souffla Kiba. Une journée complète sans toi et tes lèvres divines, c'est trop long. Je deviens fou juste à penser que je n'ai que les nuits à passer avec toi, dans tes bras. Neeee…. Quand est-ce que l'on va le dire à tout le monde ? demanda le jeune Inuzuka, en paraissant suppliant.

- Quand mon oncle ne sera plus de ce monde, répliqua Neji ave sarcasme avant de soupirer.

Voyant l'air penaud de Kiba, Neji ajouta :

- Kiba, tu sais que ma réputation sera ruinée si on apprend ça… Celle de mon clan également. Pense à Hinata, elle n'a pas à subir ça. J'aimerais que les choses soient plus faciles mais je ne suis pas une fille, tu n'es pas une fille… Nous sommes deux hommes, c'est… contre nature.

- Alors tu pense que m'aimer c'est contre nature ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit…

- Je sais. Mais on n'est plus au Moyen-âge, tu sais. Deux hommes ont bien le droit de s'aimer librement. Si tu as peur de ce que pourrait dire ton oncle, eh bien, laisse-moi lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi coincé qu'il en a l'air ! Et si c'est de la réaction des autres que tu as peur, ben… T'en fais pas avec ça. Dis-toi que c'est en leur avouant la vérité qu'on verra qui sont nos vrais amis. Je suis certain que tu vois cette perspective pire qu'elle ne l'est réellement.

Neji baissa la tête, après les paroles de Kiba, lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier venir emmêler ses doigts avec les siens, prenant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes. L'Hyuuga posa ses billes blanches, qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, sur leur couleur de peau si différente, si contraste, qui semblaient se lier si naturellement. Ce n'était absolument pas « contre nature ». Comment cela aurait-il pu l'être ? La façon dont leurs corps se moulaient l'un dans l'autre, la façon que Kiba avait de sceller sa bouche sur la sienne, la façon dont il le faisait sourire. Tout était si naturel.

- Je sais, finit par murmurer Neji, n'osant pas relever la tête. J'imagine que c'est juste moi… qui suis égoïste, alors.

- Égoïste ? rigola Kiba, étonné. Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Écoute, ça va si tu n'es pas prêt. J'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement prêt moi non plus à l'annoncer à tout le monde. Ce serait précipiter les choses, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches d'aimer qui tu veux uniquement par peur de décevoir les membres de ton clan. Je veux dire, Hinata l'a bien pris. Pourquoi pas les autres ?

- Hinata est un ange tombé du ciel, ne la compare pas aux autres. Et puis tu ne connais pas Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Si je le connais. Peut-être pas si bien que toi mais… je sais que c'est un homme droit et sévère, enfin… Normal, en même temps, vu sa position.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de décevoir cette famille. Déshonorer ce nom. Tout le monde en paiera le prix. Et ce même si je ne représente pas grand-chose pour lui… pour le clan…

- Tu veux rire ? T'es le ninja le plus puissant !

- Je suis prisonnier de la Bunke. Tu le sais non ? Je ne suis pas héritier, pas important, et ça malgré tout les pouvoirs que je peux posséder, avoua Neji en relevant ses yeux vers ceux de Kiba qui avait froncé les sourcils.

Le maître-chien mit un moment à réfléchir. Il était vrai que même si Neji était un génie né avec un talent impressionnant, une force exaltante et qu'il était un ninja très prometteur et puissant, il n'était pas héritier. C'était triste à dire mais le clan n'attendait pas autant de lui qu'il n'en attendait d'Hinata, la véritable successeure. Kiba était certain que le père de Neji n'aurait pas aimé que son fils se restreigne ainsi et se soumette à la Sôke au point de s'interdire d'aimer qui il voulait. Mais il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce que cela faisait d'être considéré comme des oiseaux en cage par sa propre famille… alors il se tut et ne rajouta rien. Il savait que Neji ne faisait pas ça dans le but de le blesser.

Donc, après ses réflexions, il reposa son attention sur le jeune Hyuuga qui le fixait d'un regard insistant. Quel gâchis, quand même. Neji serait parfait dans le rôle du dirigeant de son clan. Il était prestigieux tout comme ce clan. Il était puissant. Il était intelligent, c'était même un génie. Et il… il serait tout bonnement parfait, quoi.

- Mouais, finit-il par marmonner. Cela dit, tu es majeur et je le suis aussi alors… Un de ces jours il devra l'accepter.

- Ouais c'est vrai.

Kiba fut heureux de voir qu'à cet instant Neji s'accorda un sourire. Faible et fatigué mais un sourire quand même.

- Et puis, on n'est sûrement pas le seul couple d'hommes dans ce village, toute façon.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, marmonna tout bas Neji en réprimant un petit rictus.

- Et si on changeait de sujet maintenant ? enchaîna Kiba avec un sourire satisfait à son tour, n'ayant pas entendu la dernière phrase.

L'Inuzuka joignit à ses paroles un doux baiser qu'il vint poser dans le cou blanc de Neji, qui se laissa faire.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda ce dernier, accrochant ses mains aux vêtements de Kiba dans son dos.

- Tiens, pourquoi tu me dirais pas ce que tu regardais par-là tout à l'heure ?

Kiba désigna l'emplacement où Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient embrassés et Neji y posa ses yeux. Il pouvait encore les y visualiser parfaitement. Il ferma les paupières un moment et secoua la tête. Peu importe ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux amis, c'était privé, ça ne le regardait pas, alors il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Aucune envie de causer des problèmes.

Kiba qui attendait une réponse, haussa les sourcils lorsque Neji rouvrit les yeux.

- Bah alors ?

- Rien. Rien, ça n'avait… aucune importance, déblatéra-t-il.

- Aaah… Si tu le dis.

Kiba se mit à réfléchir tout en commençant à reluquer Neji de haut en bas, son corps finement musclé et son habit de Junin officiel qui le mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur.

Un sourire charmeur apparut sur le visage du membre du clan Inuzuka.

- Tu sais ce qui a de l'importance là ?

- Hn ? fit Neji, blasé, en haussant un sourcil.

Kiba s'approcha dangereusement et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, empoignant à pleine main le corps du noiraud. Neji sourit lentement à l'initiative que prenait le brun et décida d'être également entreprenant. D'un geste doux, il recula doucement, tirant sur le gilet de Kiba pour le traîner avec lui, pour finir adossé à un arbre tout près. L'Inuzuka sourit plus largement et après un regard enflammé, dans lequel ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, de plus en plus affamés, il posa ses mains sur le large tronc de l'arbre derrière Neji et vint dévorer sa bouche. Leurs souffles rauques se mêlèrent délicieusement, c'était comme s'ils se cherchaient et se découvraient mutuellement. L'une des mains de l'Hyuuga se perdait dans la chevelure brune, quant à l'autre, elle s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Kiba, caressant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire, le faisant frissonner. Neji s'en délecta et quitta sa bouche pour venir mordiller son oreille puis laisser une traînée de baisers papillons le long de sa gorge.

- Neji… huum… si tu continues… Je vais te violer ici…

- En es-tu capable, dis-moi ? le défia Neji en levant des yeux joueurs vers les siens, déposant un énième baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kiba esquissa un rictus à l'entente de ses mots, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Neji le poussa et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre, l'Hyuuga à cheval sur Kiba. Il glissa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du brun, se positionnant d'une manière très érotique ce qui n'arrêta pas le défilement de pensées perverses dans le pauvre cerveau de Kiba, et se pencha pour emprisonner les bras de ce dernier au-dessus de sa tête. Le dominant complètement, Neji suivit du regard les courbes de son torse, de son ventre plat, ses abdominaux qu'il imaginait bien sous ces tonnes de vêtements, puis plus bas… sous la ceinture.

Kiba geignit.

- Hey Neji ? C'est injuste, là !

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien que je prenne les choses en mains ?

- Si… Mais j'aime pouvoir me servir des miennes… S'il te plaît ?

- Très bien, pouffa Neji en défaisant l'étreinte sur les poignets du brun.

Immédiatement, l'Inuzuka en dirigea une vers les hanches de l'Hyuuga, alors que de l'autre, il vint doucement dégager les cheveux longs de Neji qui tombaient vers lui et encerclaient son visage. Il les posa derrière son épaule et prit ensuite la joue du noiraud dans sa main. Neji comprit cette demande muette et fit disparaître les centimètres entre eux.

De nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La main baladeuse de Kiba remonta le long de la cuisse de Neji, lentement, faisant gémir celui-ci dans leur baiser. Il brisa l'échange quand l'autre main du brun se posa sur ses fesses.

- Aah tu veux jouer à ça hm ?

- Vas-y, mon amour, fais-moi tout ce qui te plaira ! ricana Kiba.

Neji répondit à ce défi par un regard chaud, très chaud. Il vint ensuite embrasser le cou du brun, y laissant une marque à laquelle Kiba grogna de douleur. Tout doucement, il descendit, léchant la peau au passage, déposant par-ci par-là de tendres baisers. Kiba ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cette douce torture. Sentir ce corps chaud sur le sien, ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, leur entrejambe l'un sur l'autre. Dieu que c'était bon… Il n'allait pas tarder à renverser Neji et lui faire l'amour sauvagement… Il l'aurait mérité après tout non ? À le chauffer comme ça… « Contrôle, Kiba, contrôle », se répétait-il. Il allait bientôt perdre la tête, c'était une chose certaine. Neji faisait exprès, oh oui il le faisait exprès ce sale vicieux ! Son souffle sur sa peau, ses baisers humides, ses mains qui se baladaient en même temps, sur sa taille et son torse. Neji le déshabillait au passage.

Mais lorsqu'il posa une main curieuse sur sa virilité à travers les vêtements, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et se cambrer. Neji esquissa un sourire à cette réaction et commença à glisser sa main fine à l'intérieur du pantalon, puis à l'intérieur du caleçon. Il sentait une bosse commencer à se former à cet endroit… Il réprima un rire puis…

Kiba rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Neji se relever.

- Comme si j'allais vraiment faire ça par terre au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, et en pleine nuit.

- QUOI ? Bébé, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, noooooon… C'est pas juste !

- Arrête de pleurnicher, sourit Neji en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas le faire.

Kiba arrêta de se plaindre. Serrant les jambes pour freiner ses ardeurs, et essayer d'éviter une érection, il s'assit, regardant Neji avec de grands yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn…

- Oh !

Rapidement, il fut sur pieds et attrapa la main de son chéri.

- Allons chez moi ! Ma mère et ma sœur sont en mission !

Neji roula des yeux et se laissa emmener. Un doux sourire couvrant malgré tout la totalité de son visage. Il adorait quand Kiba était si pressé de faire l'amour. C'était adorable à voir. Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Partager ce moment était si spécial et il avait déjà hâte au moment où il se réveillerait à ses côtés dans la sueur et la tendresse le lendemain matin. Si sa mère et sa sœur étaient en mission, ils n'auraient donc pas à se presser ni à se retenir…

C'est donc ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement, sous une lune haute et brillante.

* * *

><p>Sasuke rentra brusquement chez lui en claquant la porte. S'adossant à celle-ci, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre en ne cessant de ne penser qu'à une chose, ou plutôt à une personne. Naruto.<p>

L'obscurité de son appartement devant lui ne le dérangeait pas. À vrai dire, là il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ou sinon le battement de son cœur qui n'avait jamais arrêté de s'acharner durant tout le trajet. Il s'était dit que son rythme cardiaque était rapide parce qu'il avait couru jusqu'à chez lui, mais il était en meilleure forme physique que ça, ce n'était donc pas une excuse. Ce qui faisait battre son organe ainsi c'était Naruto.

- Raaah… Non, c'est pas possible… marmonna-t-il décidé à réfuter tous les signes que lui envoyaient son corps.

Il s'installa plus confortablement par terre, comme un enfant qui avait l'intention de rester dans son coin pour bouder. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et serra les dents, fixant un point complètement noir devant lui. C'était la table de la cuisine. Il avait une bonne vision dans la noirceur, il fallait dire… Et puis ses meubles reflétaient bien la douce lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait sûrement par l'une des fenêtres.

Sasuke soupira et laissa un grognement sortir de sa gorge. C'était ridicule. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais c'était inutile. Naruto revenait à la charge. Naruto et la chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne. L'effet que cela avait produit sur lui. La sensation de plaisir qui avait électrocuté chaque parcelle de son être, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Sa peau qui avait frissonnée. Comment était-ce simplement possible ? Ce baka l'embrassait et il en était tout retourné, tout émoustillé comme une fille !

Serrant les poings, Sasuke ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Cet idiot… D'où il avait apprit tout ça, d'abord ? Ses mains étaient si douces et si douées, quand elles avaient descendues vers sa taille… La façon dont elles le tenaient, la façon dont il le touchait… S'il n'avait pas arrêté, jusqu'où auraient-ils été ?

Il rouvrit les yeux vivement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine à cette idée.

Lentement, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra et se défit de ses vêtements lourds, se retrouvant rapidement torse nu ne portant qu'un pantalon. Il retira ses bottes et les balança par terre au pied de son lit. En venant ensuite s'assoir, prêt à se coucher, il croisa du regard une photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Une photo de sa famille, déchirée à l'endroit où se tenait Itachi. Il n'y avait donc plus que lui sur l'image, tout petit, avec un grand sourire innocent, un bonheur flagrant dans ses yeux. À côté, il y avait sa mère et finalement son père.

Sasuke ne put retirer son attention de cet objet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et son cœur reprit lentement un rythme normal même s'il battait tout de même avec nervosité et… un autre sentiment inconnu. Et il ne saurait dire, par la suite, ce qui lui passa par l'esprit, tout était si confus. La seule pensée qui ressortait était la suivante : avec Naruto, ça ne devait pas aller plus loin. Non. Si Sasuke était bien sûr de quelque chose c'était qu'il tomberait bien bas s'il acceptait de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Des sentiments… dont il ne connaissait pas exactement la source ni la signification mais dont il était certain que… qu'ils finiraient par le noyer. Ce tambourinement de son cœur, ses mains moites, ses lèvres brûlantes et son esprit embrouillé… semblaient le rendre faible. Vulnérable. Fragile.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il crut revoir le massacre de sa famille. Lui si petit et si faible n'ayant pu protéger personne. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de revivre l'enfer. Et ce même si les sensations que Naruto lui avaient fait ressentir par ce simple baiser s'apparentaient au paradis… Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y laisse tenter. Chasser l'égoïsme. Chasser l'envie. Sinon il souffrirait inévitablement un jour ou l'autre… C'était assuré. Mais alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Se mordant violemment la lèvre, il rouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il se leva ensuite et partit faire sa toilette, il prit une douche, lava ses dents, bu un grand verre d'eau et aspergea son visage. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, les pensées quelque peu apaisées, il s'approcha du cadre pour, comme chaque soir avant de se coucher, le poser face contre terre. Il s'allongea ensuite et s'endormit.

Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos et son sommeil troublé ne lui apporta aucun conseil, comme disait pourtant le dicton, car c'est dans un sursaut qu'il fut tiré d'un cauchemar une fois le matin arrivé.

Dans ce rêve au goût amer, Sasuke avait vu un deuxième cadre sur sa table de chevet, et dans celui-ci… il y avait une photo de Naruto.

* * *

><p>- Naruto… Naruto… Na-ru-to... <em>Naruto<em> !

Je lève la tête (qui était appuyée sur ma paume) quand j'entends mon prénom. Tsunade est debout à côté de mon bureau et me regarde avec de grands yeux énervés, un peu comme si elle m'appelait depuis un moment mais que je ne répondais pas. Enfin, n'importe quoi. Je n'ai rien entendu moi !

- Hnnn ? fais-je dans un soupir.

- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? demande-t-elle redevenue calme et je vois dans ses yeux un brin d'inquiétude.

Je fronce les sourcils devant ce regard, puis tourne le mien pour voir Sakura, devant moi, arborant le même regard. Hayato est juste à côté d'elle, tenant sa main. Ouais, ils se sont réconciliés. Elle m'a tout expliqué très tôt ce matin, heureuse comme jamais. Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Sasuke, elle a passé la soirée avec Ino puis apparemment, Hayato les aurait retrouvées tard au magasin de fleur Yamanaka. Il aurait proposé à Sakura de la ramener et bah, c'est là qu'ils se sont parlé. Je suis content pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas d'être déprimée et rejetée, et ce n'est pas comme si les intentions d'Hayato étaient mauvaises après tout.

- Et bah alors Naruto ? continue ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit les yeux ouverts.

- C'est le cas, soufflé-je en me redressant.

Je me lève et fais quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. Le matin est avancé, le soleil est déjà très haut dans le ciel, on approche de midi et Sasuke n'est toujours pas là. Ce n'est absolument pas comme lui d'arriver en retard – et absolument pas comme moi d'arriver à l'aurore. Tout ne va pas comme c'est censé. Si je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, qu'en est-il de Sasuke ?

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à hier soir. Notre petit affrontement qui s'est bien déroulé, nous étions proches comme on ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Jamais je n'avais pu, de ma vie, avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'être réellement son ami pendant un moment. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur cette attirance que j'ai pour lui qui a finit par tout gâcher, quand je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je suis vraiment con.

Ce qui me tracasse, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé dès la première fois. Je l'ai sentit approfondir ce baiser et je ne suis pas encore sénile… Je sais. Je le sais, je l'ai sentit. Ses lèvres ont rattrapé les miennes et il y a mis du sien. Les frissons qui m'ont traversé à ce moment précis… Comment oublier ? Comment ne pas être constamment hanté par ses douces lèvres toute la nuit ?

Je vais devenir fou.

- Naruto, tu n'as jamais été aussi silencieux. Désolée, mais c'est inquiétant.

- Ça va, Sakura. Je réfléchis c'est tout, réponds-je sans me retourner.

- Très rassurant ! Et à quoi réfléchis-tu ?

- À ce dossier, indiqué-je mais bien sûr je mens. Je cherche des solutions pour régler ce problème de… princesse fugitive.

J'improvise mal, je le sens. Je suis sûr que derrière moi Sakura fronce les sourcils, échangeant un regard curieux avec son fiancé.

- En as-tu trouvées ? poursuit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Simple, lâche alors Hayato à ma place et je me retourne pour l'observer, curieux de voir ce qu'il a à dire. On trouve ma sœur, on lui demande ce qu'elle veut, on le lui donne si c'est possible et on la renvoie d'où elle vient.

- Tu rejetterais ta sœur aussi facilement ? s'exclame alors Sakura en s'écartant de lui pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Écoutez… Ma sœur Zoumi rêvait de vivre dans un village comme Konoha, c'était son but premier lorsqu'elle a quitté notre pays natal. Mais cinq ans se sont écoulés et elle n'a toujours pas mis les pieds ici, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il a sûrement dû se passer quelque chose qui lui a fait changer d'avis, ce qui explique le fait qu'elle ait passé cinq ans on ne sait où.

Hayato dirige son regard vers moi et je sais exactement ce qu'il veut dire, où il veut en venir.

- Et ? l'encourage Sakura à continuer, qui elle, ne comprend pas de quoi exactement il en retourne.

- Cinq ans, ma chérie, lui dit Hayato. Ce n'est pas rien. Pendant tout ce temps, ses plans, ses intentions, ses priorités ont dû changer. Que fait-elle à Konoha ? A-t-elle réellement l'intention de demander à l'Hokage d'être intégrer ? Je ne crois pas. Elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps à mon avis. Non, elle veut autre chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait perturber le quotidien paisible du village. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec…

« …Itachi », pensé-je à ce moment précis, mais Hayato est interrompu par la porte, qui s'ouvre d'un petit coup sec. Je lève mes yeux directement vers celle-ci, quant aux autres, ils se retournent tous dans le but de voir qui arrive à l'instant même.

C'est Sasuke qui entre. En le voyant, mon cœur freine brusquement, puis se remet en marche mais à la vitesse supérieure.

Il a la tête basse mais la relève en sentant les quatre paires d'yeux qui sont braquées sur lui. Je remarque bien vite que les siens sont cernés et sa mine est quelque peu déconfite. Non je dirais affreuse. Mais bon malgré tout il est encore magnifique à mes yeux. Ses cheveux sont mal coiffés comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention à ça ce matin. Il est pâle et a l'air d'être absent.

- Euh… Désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé… justifie-t-il en détournant le regard pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

Sakura est la première à réagir.

- Ah c'est pas grave ! s'écrie-t-elle avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant directement vers lui. Ça va, dis-moi ? T'as une mine affreuse.

Sasuke la regarde quelques secondes, et ses yeux se tournent ensuite vers les miens. La brève microseconde durant laquelle nos regards se croisent est à elle seule suffisante pour que je me sente de nouveau tout drôle. Mes mains se mettent même à trembler.

Sasuke baisse la tête et observe ses doigts qui s'entremêlent, jouant avec d'une manière non pas nerveuse mais lasse, puis il répond finalement à Sakura qui attend patiemment.

- Ouais, c'est à cause de… des cauchemars, j'imagine.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente de cette révélation, mais je ne dis rien.

- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? s'inquiète Sakura à voix basse comme si elle s'entretenait seule avec Sasuke, posant une main sur son bras.

J'observe la scène avec une réelle curiosité, attrapant du mien le regard intrigué d'Hayato. Quant à Tsunade, elle reste juste là à mes côtés, silencieuse.

Non seulement, j'ai été brusquement surpris d'apprendre que Sasuke fait des cauchemars lui causant l'insomnie – à son âge ? – mais en plus, ce n'est pas la première fois. Encore une fois, je tombe désagréablement de haut en me rendant compte que le nombre de chose qui les relie tous les deux (évidemment en m'excluant) ne cesse d'augmenter plus les jours avancent.

- Sakura, c'est rien, ça va, affirme Sasuke avec un pâle sourire. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Oui, mais dans ton cas c'était terminé. Ça fait un bail que ça ne t'avait pas repris. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Oh. « Que s'est-il passé ? ». Ce n'est tout de même pas pour ça qu'il a fait des mauvais rêves, dites-moi ? Donc, moi, je n'ai pas pu dormir et lui, il a fait des cauchemars. Génial. Oh oui, vraiment. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi… C'est clair.

- Rien, insiste Sasuke en louchant vers moi quelques fois, sur un ton agacé, comme si ce qu'on a fait hier est un crime et qu'il est sur le point de se faire découvrir par Sakura – et cette constatation que je me fais à moi-même me fait soudainement très mal. Je te dis que ça va. Tout va bien. C'est sûrement… la fatigue.

Les mensonges de Sasuke ne semblent pas convaincre Sakura. Bien plus perspicace que ça, mon ancienne coéquipière tourne la tête et plante ses émeraudes directement dans mes saphirs. Je sursaute silencieusement. Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?

Elle fait la navette entre Sasuke et moi, Sasuke et moi, pour finalement froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, mais à la dernière minute, se ravise et lâche le bras de Sasuke. Elle a l'air d'être confuse. À quoi pensait-elle ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fixé, puis fixé Sasuke, et puis moi et qu'allait-elle dire ? J'ai comme l'impression que Sakura nous a cernés. Mais je me répète inconsciemment que ça ne se peut pas. On n'a laissé absolument rien paraître.

Enfin. Sasuke ne va pas aller dire à tout le monde qu'on s'est embrassés, ça j'en suis sûr. Je ne vais pas le dire non plus. Du moins, pas immédiatement. J'en parlerai peut-être à Sakura si elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais ce uniquement lorsque je me serai aussi fait à l'idée, et lorsque j'aurai compris ce que je ressens vraiment. Donc de ce côté-là, aucuns doutes que le secret sera gardé. Mais extérieurement, physiquement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous trahir ? Nos regards ? Notre coiffure ridiculement négligé ? Nos cernes ? Le fait que je sois arrivé à l'avance et lui en retard ? Le fait qu'on ne soit que l'ombre de nous même ce matin ?

- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas hein ? demande Sakura alors et je me sors de mes pensées pour guetter la réponse de Sasuke.

- Ouais. Mais tout va bien. Pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

Cette réponse ne la convainc toujours pas, puisqu'elle a encore cette lueur de confusion et d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Sasuke fait quelques pas, ne manque pas de fusiller Hayato du regard au passage, puis baisse son attention vers les dossiers qui sont étalés sur mon bureau. Je reste immobile, là devant lui, alors qu'il s'avance de plus en plus. Toutes les images de la veille me sautent au visage à mesure que son corps s'approche et que son odeur m'envahit, mais je résiste et reste zen.

De ses mains, que je fixe un peu étourdi, il prend les papiers puis les consulte.

- Il y a du nouveau dans cette affaire ?

C'est tout ?

Je me retiens de crier ces mots, mais la tension s'élève de plus en plus dans mon corps et la colère également. L'énervement. L'agacement.

Il m'ignore.

Je suis peut-être naïf mais j'aurais imaginé qu'il demande à me parler seul à seul. De parler d'hier, de nous, de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mettre les choses au clair. Enfin, peut-être que je réagis trop excessivement. Il n'est pas encore midi, la journée n'est pas terminée. Il faut que je sois patient…

Je ferme les yeux, pousse un soupir, puis les rouvre.

- Non, explique Tsunade. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur cette mystérieuse kunoichi, sinon les suivantes : elle s'appelle Kazuyuki Zoumi et c'est la sœur d'Hayato.

- Ce qui ne nous avance pas, continue Hayato.

- Ooh mais ! s'exclame alors Sakura en faisant trois pas. Quand je l'ai affrontée, hier, elle a dit qu'elle recherchait le domaine Uchiha. Et qu'elle recherchait également des « informations ».

- Des informations sur quoi ? grogne Sasuke en se retournant vers Sakura.

- Je l'ignore, soupire tristement la rose. Mais elle semblait vraiment motivée à se rendre chez toi, Sasuke. Enfin, je veux dire… aux quartiers Uchiha.

Une atmosphère lourde se créer alors. Tsunade me regarde, mais j'hausse les épaules en faisant signe que je n'ai pas d'hypothèses (enfin, peut-être que si, mais je n'ai toujours pas dit à Sasuke ce qu'Hayato m'a avoué concernant son frère, et je ne crois pas être prêt à le lui dire là tout de suite). Je regarde à mon tour Hayato qui lit rapidement dans mes pensées et qui acquiesce silencieusement. Quant à Sakura, elle affiche un air désolé, dirigé vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier regarde tout le monde (en m'évitant gracieusement), puis baisse les yeux vers une photographie de Zoumi, posée sur mon bureau parmi les autres paperasses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à la fin celle-là ? s'exclame-t-il d'une voix vraiment ennuyée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est ce que nous allons découvrir aujourd'hui même, annoncé-je sûr de moi, sans poser une seule fois mes yeux sur Sasuke, ce qui n'est pas facile.

Je lui prends des mains la photo et la repose sur les dossiers. J'entends un bref soupir agacé sortir de sa bouche et je m'avance pour contourner le bureau. Croisant mes bras sur mon torse, je continue sur ma lancée :

- Si cette fille est déterminée à trouver ce qu'elle cherche, elle le fera. Je crois avoir une idée. Sasuke, Hayato, vous allez tous les deux vous rendre sur place, fouiller de fond en comble les quartiers, chercher toute trace d'un quelconque passage de Zoumi – si vous en trouvez, ramenez-les moi aussitôt. Si vous la trouvez en personne, tant mieux, sinon, restez et attendez son arrivée. Ce sera un moyen efficace de l'intercepter et lui demander ce qu'elle veut. Si elle ne coopère pas, emmenez-la de force ici.

- Dois-je vraiment faire ça avec lui ? soupire Sasuke.

- Quel est le problème ? demandé-je en osant plonger dans ses yeux noirs.

- Je peux très bien accomplir cette tâche tout seul. Pourquoi je devrais faire équipe avec lui ?

- Parce que je l'ai ordonné.

- Na…

- Partez maintenant, l'interromps-je sèchement en lui tournant le dos. J'ai beaucoup d'autre dossier à traiter, des missions à donner, des paperasses à remplir concernant mon nouveau travail, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je m'assois sur mon siège et lève la tête. Sasuke me regarde, dégoûté de travailler avec Hayato, un homme qu'il n'apprécie guère, puis sort d'un pas rapide sans même attendre son coéquipier. Hayato, quant à lui, soupire et déclare sur un ton blagueur :

- Pouvez-vous me dire quand l'ai-je offensé ? Je me rappelle pourtant avoir sauvé sa vie cinq mois plus tôt !

- Hayato, ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke est juste difficile à apprivoiser, ricane Sakura en embrassant son fiancé, je détourne les yeux de cette scène. Il ne te déteste pas, je te le promets !

Ouais. Pas juste « difficile ». Extrêmement difficile. Limite impossible. Ou même encore je dirais _dangereux_.

Hayato sort après quelques baisers échangés avec sa fiancée.

- Je vais aller voir si Shizune a reçu des rapports de mission, me dit Tsunade en se dirigeant vers la sortie à son tour. Je te montrerai comment on procède à les classer dans les archives.

Je hoche faiblement la tête en la regardant partir, puis une fois seul avec Sakura, je perds mon masque d'Hokage professionnel, et pousse un terrible soupir en m'affaissant sur le bureau.

- Ooooooooh… gémis-je. Dur, oui très dur d'être Hokage… marmonné-je dans ma barbe sur un ton dramatique.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, fait Sakura en fermant la porte.

Je lève la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé, lorsque j'entends le loquet se verrouiller.

- Quoi ? m'étranglé-je.

- Si tu crois que tu peux tromper mon instinct féminin Naruto Uzumaki, eh bien à mon avis tu ne fais pas un très bon Hokage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sakura ?

- J'ai bien vu que quelque chose cloche aujourd'hui. Ce malaise légendaire qui s'est installé entre vous deux dès que Sasuke est entré dans cette pièce. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je…

- Oh ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Naruto, soupire-t-elle en s'avançant vers mon bureau, vers moi. Tu peux me parler… et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'arriver au village après cinq ans d'absence, de nous voir Sasuke et moi très proches. Tu dois te sentir exclu, rejeté, mais tu es mon ami aussi.

Silence.

Je vous ai déjà dit que l'« instinct féminin » me fait terriblement peur ?

Je ravale ma salive difficilement.

- Eh bien, hum, c'est que… Héhé ! Sakura, tu sais que parfois, tu m'effraie réellement ?

Mon amie éclate alors d'un rire doux qui m'arrache un sourire.

- Quoi, j'ai lu directement dans tes pensées ou un truc du genre ?

- Genre.

- Bon et maintenant, tu vas me dire la vérité ?

Ai-je quelque chose à y gagner ? Non. Mais je n'ai certainement rien à y perdre non plus. Elle a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à Sasuke. Si ça peut me soulager un peu, pourquoi pas ? Et Sakura est tellement proche de Sasuke, elle pourrait me dire quoi faire, comment l'« apprivoiser », par exemple… Ce serait un début. De ce fait, si Sasuke désire me parler en fin de journée, je serai préparé et je saurai comment m'en sortir, quoi dire.

Je ferme les yeux et me redresse. Je me racle la gorge et ouvre un œil, puis deux, puis je regarde Sakura en face.

- Très bien, écoute. Je sais que ça va te sembler invraisemblable, même carrément impossible. Mais, voilà… euh… J'ai… embrassé Sasuke. Hier soir.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	8. Un hokage amoureux

**Auteure :** TchOupiiie

**Titre : **Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**caprice75:** Désolée si tu as l'impression que ça se ralentit entre Naruto et Sasuke! Mais je voulais vraiment introduire le couple NejixKiba maintenant.^^ Et puis il faut en garder pour la suite du NaruSasu! :) On ne peut pas tout déballer comme ça directement! Je suis contente que tu aime et merci d'avoir commenté! Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera ma fiction, mais je peux te dire qu'il y en aura beaucoup! :) J'ai énormément d'idées!

**Fantasticbaby:** Héhé de rien :)

**misaki-sama007: **Merci beaucoup! Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Ketsuchi:** Oui, ça sera compliqué! Tant mieux si tu aimes les complications! Après tout, tout ne peut pas être rose dès le début ;) Surtout quand on parle de Naruto et Sasuke, xD Enfin bref! Contente aussi que tu aimes le couple NejixKiba! *o* Bisous et merci d'avoir commenté!

**Airi-chan787:** Mdrr oui le lime était très léger... Mais oui également, ce ne sera pas le dernier! Loin de là! :)

**reytan:** Oooh merci! Ça me donne du courage pour le lemon! Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore près d'arriver, je me prépare déjà d'avance! :P Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le baiser aussi, j'ai bossé dur pour qu'il soit "intense", comme tu dis.^^ Pour Sasuke, oui, en effet, il a prit peur. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions grâce à Sakura, en début de ce chapitre! :) Quant à la réaction de Sakura, tu pourrais être surprise! xD Le moment entre Hayato et Sasuke le sera, même si au final il ne l'est pas autant que je me l'étais imaginé... Dommage, mais je trouve que c'est bien quand même. Enfin, à toi de juger! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles? ^^ Quant à tes « hypothèses foireuses », elles ne le sont peut-être pas autant que tu crois! :P J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, on n'en apprend pas beaucoup, mais ça avance doucement! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous et merci d'avoir commenté! ^^

**Haru-chwan:** Contente que tu aimes ce couple! :D Merci!

**Darkflower93:** Salut! :) Je suis entièrement d'accord sur ton point de vu, concernant Sasuke et son caractère! Et ça m'encourage, moi qui pensais le faire trop OOC... et que les gens n'aiment pas, mais ça me rassure.^^ Merci. En effet il a peur de se laisser aller avec Naruto! Sakura aidera Naruto à y voir plus clair en début de chapitre, alors à toi de lire tout ça! ^^ Et je suis très contente que tu apprécies le couple de Neji et Kiba! Je les voyais trop bien ensembles et je me suis dit pourquoi pas essayer avec cette fiction! ;D Hihihi pour Sakura et Sasuke, tu pourrais être surprise dans ce chapitre... Mais je ne te dis rien! :) Et oui il faut bien que Naruto commence à faire preuve d'autorité! C'est l'hokage quand même! Hayato et Sasuke devront faire équipe mais bon, ça pourrait foirer, à toi de voir comment ils vont s'en sortir sans trop s'arracher les cheveux l'un l'autre! Bisous, et merci d'avoir commenté! :D

**Hytomi:** T'inquiète il ne m'est rien arrivé! J'ai juste été flemmarde pendant un mois! xD D'ailleurs désolée, à toi et à tout le monde, d'avoir mit autant de temps! ... Mais le voici, et le voici trèèèèès long! :)

**Boys-Love-Yaoi:** Désolée pour ce suspens! :P La réaction de Sakura, dès le début de ce chapitre! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, puisqu'il n'y a pas trop de NaruSasu dans ce chapitre... J'approfondirai peut-être le couple de Sakura et Hayato si mes lecteurs me le demandent en plus grand nombre! ^-^ Je pensais que ça ennuierait les gens de voir l'évolution de ce couple, c'est tout... Et pour le lime de Kiba et Neji, oui c'était un peu pour me faire pardonner... U_u Il y aura peut-être un lemon pour eux, sait-on jamais! :D Aller merci d'avoir commenté, ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois! Bisous et bonne lecture! ^^

**Tahitian-Shaman:** Merci beaucoup, ce que tu as dit me fait énormément plaisir! :)

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE DE L'AUTEURE<strong>

À tous mes lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser de cette si longue attente! Pas de raison particulière, juste de la flemmardise à l'état brut... Entre temps, j'ai eu 18 ans, mais ça on s'en fou xD Ça explique seulement que j'ai eu d'autre chose à faire et que j'ai un peu délaissé ma fanfiction mais je suis de retour avec un chapitre qui vous prendra une éternité à lire tellement il est long... Je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser pour ça xD ! Certains aiment quand c'est long! (fleur de lisse, hein!:P) Donc, disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner l'attente d'un mois que je vous ai pondu ce chapitre de 10 000 mots et plus. Alors... **bonne lecture** à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Un hokage amoureux<strong>

Sakura n'a pas cligné des yeux depuis que j'ai lâché cette bombe, et on peut dire que c'en est une. Elle me regarde, ses émeraudes grands ouverts et la bouche comme celle d'un poisson, s'ouvrant, se refermant mais jamais complètement. Puis, après ce qui me semble une éternité, et pendant tout ce temps mon cœur battait comme un déréglé mental, elle recule le menton et ses paupières se ferment. Elle doit être en train de repasser ce que je viens de dire dans sa tête et peut-être même qu'elle s'imagine la scène, ce qui me fait rougir légèrement revoyant moi-même l'image également dans mon esprit, et les mots que j'ai dits prennent tous leur sens. Invraisemblable. Impossible.

- Attends... quoi ? Tu as embrassé... _Sasuke _?

Je me mords les lèvres.

- Sur la bouche ?

J'aurais aimé l'embrasser partout, que je pense à l'instant même, mais je me force ensuite à ne pas me perdre dans mes idées et mes envies, qui ne cessent de pousser et grandir. Dieu. Il va me rendre fou ce mec...

Écoutant le silence, comblé par les battements de mon cœur, je finis par lâcher, quelques rougeurs enflammant mes joues :

- O-Ouais...  
>- Avec la langue ?<br>- Sakura ! m'exclamé-je, déjà assez embarrassé.  
>- Désolée ! C'est juste...<p>

Elle fixe un point sur mon bureau et semble réfléchir, vaguement présente pour quelques longues secondes. « C'est juste... » J'attends la suite avec une impatience durement contrôlable. Qu'est-ce que Sakura pense de tout ça ?

Mon pied tambourine par terre nerveusement. Je ne tiens même plus en place.

- Juste quoi ? insisté-je, jugeant le silence trop long.

Sakura lève alors les yeux et me regarde.

- Ben... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas beaucoup.  
>- <em>Quoi<em> ?  
>- J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez, tu sais, depuis que tu es rentré au village. Il y avait quelque chose de... d'électrisant, entre vous. Quelque chose de presque sensuel, et même je dirais naturel. J'ai sentit que vous vous rapprochiez, et vous vous entendez bien, jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a pas encore eu de bagarre...<p>

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire incertain, puis elle se gratte la joue et poursuit.

- Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne sais pas... Je trouve seulement que ça ne me surprend pas plus que je ne l'aurais cru d'entendre ça.  
>- Ça ne m'aide pas...<br>- En quoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?  
>- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Ce malaise légendaire, entre nous... Ce n'était pas de la gêne. En fait, c'est que... quand je l'ai embrassé, après il s'est barré en me disant d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait de mal.<p>

Je me prends la tête entre mes paumes et me penche vers l'avant alors que mes mains glissent dans mes cheveux. J'entends Sakura faire un pas vers moi. J'entends mon cœur me dépasser alors que je revois _son_visage, tout près du mien, son souffle et ses lèvres parfaites qui rejoignent les miennes. J'en suis absolument certain, maintenant. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ait alimenté ce baiser. Mais pourquoi s'être enfui en me disant d'oublier ? N'a-t-il pas apprécié ? Se refuse-t-il à une telle relation ? Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir forcé la main pour quoique ce soit, à moins qu'embrasser quelqu'un, pour lui, signifie quelque chose de bien plus concret... Peut-être croit-il m'être redevable, peut-être croit-il que j'attends automatiquement une suite quelconque...

- Tu m'as entendu toi-même, Naruto ? dit alors Sakura, brisant le silence oppressant.

Je lève la tête vers elle.

- Hein ?  
>- Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à apprivoiser. Je présume qu'il a pris peur à cet acte...Il doit être en train de t'imaginer lui demander de prendre votre relation à un autre niveau, j'en sais rien, mais... Je suis certaine qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir.<br>- Je ne suis pas un inconnu ! m'écrié-je en me levant brusquement de mon bureau. Pourquoi devrais-je l'_apprivoiser _? Je suis Naruto, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance ! Il sait que je ne le forcerai à rien. Et puis c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas comme s'il était un animal de compagnie !

Sakura ne s'énerve pas devant mon ton qui s'élève contre elle, malgré moi. Elle reste calme et me regarde avec des yeux doux, si doux que je finis par réaliser que je m'emporte inutilement.

Plutôt que de me rassoir, je me retourne et viens me planter devant la vitre de mon bureau, par là où je regarde l'horizon du village. D'ici je ne peux pas voir le terrain d'entraînement mais je sais dans quelle direction il se trouve à peu près, et j'y porte mon regard. J'y porte mon regard et je me souviens d'hier, sous un crépuscule sans défaut... Je me rappelle de tous les picotements dans mon ventre, toutes les moindres sensations que j'ai ressenties et qui me faisaient vibrer comme rien ne m'avait fait vibrer dans ma vie. Sasuke est spécial et tout mon corps me le hurle.

Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings.

- Sasuke ne fait confiance à personne, poursuit Sakura après un petit moment.  
>- Sans parler de toi et de Kakashi, objecté-je.<br>- Oui mais...  
>- Après tout, je comprends, l'interromps-je. J'ai disparu de la surface terrestre pendant cinq ans, vous laissant seuls alors que j'étais le premier à crier sur tous les toits que je vous protégerais et serais à vos côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Je comprends que de cette manière j'ai perdu la confiance de tout le monde...<p>

Je baisse les yeux après mes paroles, me sentant blessé par cette soudaine réalisation.

- J'ai toujours confiance en toi Naruto, s'empresse de dire Sakura sur un ton triste en faisant un pas de plus derrière moi. Tu n'as pas quitté ce village dans le but de t'amuser pendant cinq années. Tu l'as fait pour notre bien, pour protéger le village que tu aimes tant, pour éliminer toute trace potentielle de danger, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'est seulement... pas aussi facile pour lui que pour moi. Rappelle-toi, dix ans auparavant, la seule et unique personne pour qui il vouait une confiance aveugle et infinie, l'a trahi de la plus horrible des façons.  
>- Je ne suis pas Itachi Uchiha, tranché-je, un frisson me parcourant l'échine à la simple prononciation de ce nom.<br>- Évidemment que tu n'es pas lui, dit-elle gentiment. Mais mets-toi à sa place. Serais-tu prêt à t'ouvrir à quelqu'un alors que la plaie n'est pas encore complètement refermée ?  
>- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas donné signe de vie pendant cinq ans, qui plus est...<br>- Naruto, grogne Sakura sur un ton de reproche. Je vais te cogner si tu répètes encore ça.

Je lâche un petit rire puis me retourne pour plonger dans deux pierres émeraude remplies de sincérité. Sakura est exceptionnelle. Une amie que je ne pourrais me permettre de perdre... Mais je sais, je le _sais_, que je les ai déçus. Partir cinq ans et les abandonner, ça a été dur, et même s'ils ne l'avoueront pas, Tsunade me l'a dit. Mon départ les a blessés, inquiétés, angoissés. Peu importe ce qu'elle me dira pour me remonter le moral, je ressens de la culpabilité. Que ce soit envers elle ou envers Sasuke qui, contrairement aux apparences, s'est probablement encore plus refermé comme une huître, je me sens redevable envers mes amis.

Et même si Sakura est peut-être la première à revenir vers moi et à me dire que je lui ai manqué, qu'elle me fait toujours confiance, ce sera probablement plus difficile avec Sasuke, qui lui, sait exactement ce que coûte une confiance brisée. Ce sera même doublement difficile si j'attends de lui... plus que ce que j'en attendrai de Sakura. Elle a raison. Dix ans se sont écoulés, mais la plaie n'est pas refermée. Après tout, on ne se remet jamais vraiment d'un tel traumatisme. Dans mon cas, je serais probablement mort depuis des années. Je n'y aurais pas survécu. Sasuke a cette telle force... Mais malgré ça, psychologiquement, il a encore peur d'être déçu ou de faire un faux pas, de s'impliquer un peu trop dans une relation humaine... qui le fera souffrir inévitablement un jour ou l'autre. Il est fort, extrêmement fort, mais reste complètement humain malgré tout. Et c'est ce qui m'attire encore plus chez lui. J'aimerais tant qu'il sache qu'il peut s'appuyer sur moi quand il a des élans de faiblesse. J'aimerais qu'il accepte cette chaleur que je lui tends... que je lui dédie de toute mon âme. Mais de hautes barrières de glace restent érigées autour de lui et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Des barrières qu'il me faudra détruire à coup de rasengan peut-être.

Je m'accorde un sourire en fermant les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

- Il m'a embrassé en retour, Sakura, déclaré-je alors en la regardant.

Sakura écarquille les yeux.

- Vraiment ?  
>- Ouais. Je... je me suis écarté... parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction, mais il n'a fait que revenir vers moi pour reprendre mes lèvres, p-pour m'embrasser à son tour, de son plein gré, je n'ai pas bougé à cet instant. Mais de voir qu'il y mettait du sien, ça m'a complètement excité et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y aller plus intensément, et c'est là qu'il... enfin, qu'il m'a laissé en plan. Qu'il est parti.<br>- Wouaaah... lâche-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, et de petites rougeurs sur les joues.

Je roule des yeux en contournant mon bureau pour m'assoir dessus, face à Sakura.

- Quoi encore ? soupiré-je.  
>- Je n'ai jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser. Ça doit être sexy !<br>- Sakura... soufflé-je en détournant le regard, gêné, un mince sourire embarrassé au coin des lèvres.  
>- Bah oui, quoi ! Enfin, désolée !<p>

Elle secoue la tête, un petit rire résonnant encore dans sa gorge, et pose ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Tu dis qu'il t'a embrassé en retour, donc ?  
>- Hmm...<br>- Naruto, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Comme je t'ai dit, il a besoin de temps, mais c'est tout. Je connais Sasuke. S'il n'en avait pas eu envie, il t'aurait repoussé tout de suite sans représailles. Il n'aurait pas approfondi votre échange. Mais c'est Sasuke, hein ? Il est très fort comme ninja, sûr de lui, maître de ses moyens. Mais ajoute une petite touche de sentimentalisme et de rapprochement et il devient complètement handicapé.

Je lève un sourcil et reporte mon regard vers Sakura.

- Comment tu le sais, ça ?

Ma phrase à elle seule provoque un renversement de situation : c'est au tour de Sakura de rougir et de détourner le regard. Elle fait quelques pas vers mon bureau et joue du bout des doigts avec le coin, évitant mes yeux curieux.

- On n'est pas obligés de parler de ça...  
>- Ooooh oui ! m'exclamé-je. Tu vas me dire tout ça immédiatement, Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Soudainement, tu t'es mise à rougir et tu sembles gênée.<p>

Elle promène ses doigts sur les papiers qui traînent sur la surface de mon bureau. J'attends quelques secondes, ne désirant pas la forcer. Confus et surpris, voilà ce que je suis en ce moment. Je sais que Sakura et Sasuke sont proches (cela dit je ne sais pas comment ils en sont venus à devenir de véritable confidents durant mon absence), mais comment Sakura sait-elle que Sasuke réagit de telle façon à un geste purement... amoureux ? Comme s'embrasser, par exemple ? Je crois que je vois venir les futures révélations de mon amie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire pleins de scénarios...

Sakura finit par relever la tête, un doux sourire amusée aux lèvres.

- Bah, tu sais... Sasuke et moi, on... on a été ensembles.

Mon visage réagit plus vite que moi, et un sourire s'élargit sur mes lèvres avant même que je comprenne vraiment le sens du mot que Sakura vient de prononcer. Ensembles ? Ensembles comme... ?

- Quoi ? lâché-je. Sérieux ? Tu veux dire, vous deux, un couple ?

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux plus proches que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils le seraient. Je ne me rappelle que d'une Sakura folle de Sasuke, et d'un Sasuke absolument indifférent. Mon départ a-t-il été si perturbant ? Je ne comprends rien. Alors Sasuke lui a laissé sa chance, finalement ? Mais il me semblait qu'il avait de la difficulté à franchir ce pas...

Puis, c'est alors que je fais le lien entre la gêne de Sakura, son amusement, même, et les mots que Sasuke m'a lui-même dits l'autre soir... « _Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle tenait à moi même si... même si j'ai toujours été méchant avec elle et même si je n'ai jamais pu lui retourner ses sentiments._»

Je fronce les sourcils à ce souvenir et relève les yeux vers Sakura.

- Ça n'a pas duré, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je sur un ton désolé.

Elle sourit alors plus largement, presque comme si elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- J't'en prie ne me fait pas cette tête d'enterrement ! rigole-t-elle. Non, ça n'a pas duré, pas plus d'une semaine je dirais même. Mais t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.  
>- Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? Oui, je sais, maintenant tu es avec Hayato, mais... C'est Sasuke qui a tout arrêté ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas te retourner tes sentiments ? Tu as dû souffrir...<p>

À nouveau, elle me fait un de ces immenses sourires.

- En fait, laisse-moi t'expliquer du début, d'accord ? (J'acquiesce.) C'était environ un an après ton départ.

Je m'installe confortablement sur mon bureau pour l'écouter attentivement. Sakura s'approche et fait le tour pour s'assoir sur mon fauteuil. On dirait une petite fille qui joue à la princesse sur ce grand siège et je souris tendrement alors qu'elle cherche une position pour ensuite commencer son récit. J'attends patiemment et enfin, elle lève les yeux vers moi et commence.

- L'équipe 7 n'était plus du tout la même après ça, tu dois t'en douter. C'était vide et silencieux sans toi. Mais la vie continuait et peu à peu, on a recommencé à effectuer des missions tous les trois. Kakashi, Sasuke et puis moi. Les choses se sont replacées même si tu nous manquais cruellement. Tu sais comment nous étions proches tous les trois, quand Kakashi ne nous entraînait pas ou quand nous n'étions pas en mission. Nous étions tout de même toujours ensembles pour traîner ou simplement passer la journée à s'entraîner. Quand tu es parti il n'y avait plus que Sasuke et moi. Et j'étais encore amoureuse de lui. Alors éventuellement, forcément, on s'est rapprochés et un soir, je ne sais pas encore où j'ai trouvé le courage, mais je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Et je sais encore moins ce qui l'a poussé à me dire oui, mais il m'a dit oui. J'étais vraiment heureuse, cependant il y avait un petit quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

» Alors voilà, à partir de là, on s'est mis ensembles. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas duré. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple : il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je ne ressentais pas de papillons dans le ventre, mon cœur ne battait pas plus vite que d'ordinaire, il n'y avait pas cette sensation toute spéciale que j'ai aujourd'hui avec Hayato à chaque fois qu'il ne fait que me regarder. J'avais imaginé... quelque chose qui ne se produisait pas. Et... quand on s'embrassait, c'était vide. J'avais la sensation d'embrasser mon frère. C'était pareil pour lui. Il a eut le courage de faire le premier pas, une semaine plus tard, pour me dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait essayé. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il s'était forcé en premier lieu...

Sakura baisse la tête et je me pose mentalement la même question.

- Mais enfin. On a eut une très longue conversation cette soirée-là. On a décidé d'être simplement amis, et bizarrement je n'ai pas été blessée. Ça me convenait parfaitement. J'avais cru être amoureuse de lui, mais peut-être que ce n'était plus le cas. Cela faisait sans doute longtemps que je ne l'aimais plus, peut-être même avant que tu ne partes. J'en sais rien. J'ai finalement réalisé que Sasuke... n'était que mon frère. Le grand frère protecteur et le confident que je n'avais jamais eu. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est le plus rapprochés. Il n'y avait plus de secret, plus de gêne, on se disait tout, à partir de là. Plus les années avançaient et plus notre lien était soudé dans l'acier. Il m'a même lui-même raconté le massacre de sa famille, entièrement. Nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis. Et quelque part... être ensembles, c'était un peu comme si tu étais là aussi. Comme si tu étais avec nous. Alors on passait du temps ensemble, à faire des missions en duo. Ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain, évidemment. Sasuke est une véritable coquille, difficile à briser. Mais je suis contente qu'il m'ait fait assez confiance pour se livrer à moi, s'ouvrir à moi de cette façon. Je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait. Tu sais, Naruto, l'amitié est sans doute le premier pas à faire, termine-t-elle en me regardant. Peut-être que tomber amoureux c'est pire et ça lui apparaît beaucoup plus gros qu'il ne le pense. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir... répète-t-elle.

Je ravale ma salive.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de moi ?  
>- Ça ne me surprendrait pas, sourit-elle. Il y a quelque chose entre vous... qu'il n'y a pas entre lui et moi. Quelque chose d'intense et de différent, d'indescriptible. Le lien que vous avez est unique, crois-moi. Et il se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. En tout cas, si vous vous mettez ensemble, vous n'arriverez pas à garder le secret !<p>

Elle rigole et je laisse cette phrase flotter dans l'air un moment, alors que mon esprit repart vaguer à tout ce que Sakura vient de me dire. C'est surprenant d'apprendre ça. Sakura qui s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait Sasuke que comme un grand frère... Est-ce ce que je ressens moi aussi, sans m'en rendre compte ? Non. Ce ne sont pas des sentiments fraternels. Ce l'étaient, avant. Plus maintenant. Car on ne peut pas aimer autant embrasser un simple ami, non ? Et se sentir si bouleversé, si retourné, si entiché. Un lien unique... spécial... Sakura a raison. Sasuke est spécial. Il l'est vraiment.

Je ferme les yeux, écoutant les mots qui sonnent doux et magnifiques à mes oreilles « Si vous vous mettez ensembles ». _Ensembles_...

Mon cœur palpite de nouveau, puis je rouvre mes yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

- Sasuke m'a dit que... tu lui avais sauvé la vie souvent, en mission.  
>- Aah ça ! En fait, <em>on<em>s'est sauvé mutuellement la vie plus d'une fois. Mais il y a eu une fois où j'ai vraiment failli mourir. Je suis passée à deux doigts d'une mort certaine, et Sasuke m'a sauvé de justesse. Je me rappelle... j'étais à moitié morte dans ses bras, il me suppliait de tenir bon, de lui répondre, de parler. Il était adorable. Il m'a ramenée au village et n'a pas quitté mon chevet. C'est ce que Tsunade m'a dit en tout cas. Tu aurais dû le voir... (Sakura baisse doucement la tête pour continuer.) C'était presque comme si... si je mourrais à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus personne au monde. Je sais qu'il aurait aimé que tu sois là à cet instant précis. Et moi aussi, quand Sasuke était blessé en mission, je me sentais inutile et j'espérais que tu apparaisses de nulle part. Ta présence était rassurante, tu avais toujours de quoi nous réconforter... Tu...

À nouveau, c'est un coup pour moi.

Je me lève et m'éloigne quelque peu, faisant deux ou trois pas. Je croise les bras et viens m'appuyer contre le mur.

J'entends Sakura se lever de la chaise et marcher vers moi.

- Naruto... Tu te sens vraiment à ce point coupable ? Je ne suis pas morte, tu es revenu, Sasuke n'est pas seul. S'il te plaît, arrête de te torturer.  
>- Admet-le Sakura. Admet que ça t'a fait souffrir. Admet que <em>je<em>vous ai fait souffrir.

Nous nous regardons longuement. Ses yeux émeraude s'humidifient lentement et au bout d'un lourd silence, elle finit par me sauter au cou, enroulant ses bras serrés autour de ma nuque, m'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépend. La voilà la réponse. Elle en a souffert. J'avais raison. Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, pour aller éliminer le danger qui planait sur Konoha, en partant, je les laissais derrière, je les abandonnais. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas, mais je ne le suis pas de savoir qu'elle en a souffert. Et c'est exactement la même chose pour Sasuke.

Je referme mes bras autour d'elle et enfouit mon visage dans ses cheveux qui sentent la fraise. Je ferme les yeux et ne fais que resserrer notre emprise.

- T'as raison, murmure-t-elle. C'était dur. Ce village n'a plus de couleur quand Naruto Uzumaki n'y est pas. Ce village est fade et incomplet. Tu sais que Tsunade savait que tu serais Hokage, bien avant que tu ne songe même à rentrer ?

Elle s'écarte et je vois deux minces traces de larme sur ses joues, malgré son sourire. Je les essuie et souris à mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Elle le savait. Trois ans après ton départ, elle a ordonné à ce qu'on commence à graver ton visage sur la montagne. Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment ça se faisait que tout ça était déjà fait quand tu es arrivé ?

Je tourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre mon visage. Évidemment que ça ne prend pas trois jours graver ce genre de chose sur une montagne. Soudainement, une vague de chaleur me submerge et c'est à mon tour de sentir des larmes poindre dans mes yeux.

- C'est vrai... murmuré-je.

Un nouveau silence s'étale et Sakura le comble en venant me prendre dans ses bras encore une fois. Je m'y repose et ferme les yeux.

- En ce qui concerne Sasuke, tu devrais seulement attendre un peu. S'il est aussi intelligent que je le pense, il se rendra bien vite compte qu'il est fou de toi.

Elle recule et me tapote la joue.

- Comment pourrait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Tu l'as embrassé, et selon tes dires, c'était profond et intense !

Elle sourit alors que moi je rougis en me décollant du mur. Je fais quelques pas vers mon bureau et le contourne pour m'assoir sur mon siège, m'y laissant tomber comme un poids mort. Sakura revient se planter devant moi et me regarde attentivement, comme si elle cherchait une simple petite once d'incertitude en moi qu'elle se ferait une joie de réconforter.

Après un moment, je brise le silence :

- Mais il y a un truc que je ne pige pas...  
>- Vas-y, je t'en prie. Dis-moi.<p>

Mes yeux, qui étaient fixés sur elle, se baissent progressivement jusqu'à ce que je regarde un point sur la paperasse posée sur mon bureau. J'appuie mes coudes et me gratte la joue d'un doigt.

- Tu as dit que... Sasuke a peur que je veuille prendre notre relation à un autre niveau... Mais il a accepté de se mettre en couple avec toi, facilement même, selon ce que tu m'as raconté. Pourquoi aurait-il peur avec _moi_?

Lorsque je relève mes yeux, cherchant ceux de Sakura, je me surprends à voir un sourire tendre scotché sur son visage. Elle me regarde longuement avec ce même rictus amusé et doux. Je me lève lentement, sur mes gardes.

- Oï, Sakura, c'est quoi ce sourire... ?

Elle sourit un peu plus, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur s'apparentant énormément à de l'amusement. Mes lèvres se mettent à trembler alors qu'elle me dit simplement :

- Probablement pour la même raison que ça n'a pas marché entre lui et moi.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je murmure un « quoi ? » qui n'aboutit pas et Sakura répond à mon énième question muette :

- Je n'ai pas pu voir en lui, avoua-t-elle enfin, plongeant ses yeux droit dans les miens. Je n'ai pas pu me frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, mais visiblement, toi, tu as pu. Crois-moi, au début, ça fait flipper lorsqu'une personne arrive à voir, à lire au plus profond de soi... On se sent vulnérable parce que nos secrets, nos peurs ne sont plus cachés. On voudrait dire à cette personne de venir les partager avec nous, parce qu'on sait que c'est celle-là, c'est cette personne spéciale qui saura nous comprendre, mais c'est... tellement effrayant. Tu vois Naruto c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire. Ce lien entre vous... ce lien indescriptible et fort... C'est ça je crois. Vous avez la capacité de vous comprendre, par vos différences comme par vos ressemblances. Par ce que vous avez vécu en commun. Vous vous complétez, même si ça peut sembler vraiment idiot et cliché.

« _Je n'ai pas pu voir en lui. Je n'ai pas pu me frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, mais visiblement, toi, tu as pu._» Tous ces mots qui entrent en moi me submergent si bien que je n'arrive pas à en placer un seul. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Mon coeur s'acharne comme un déréglé, mes jambes sont si molles que je dois me rassoir, mes poings tremblent. Je les desserre. Puis je relève le menton quand Sakura poursuit:

- Le cœur de Sasuke n'est pas fermé à double tour, tu sais. J'ai un peu débloqué la porte avec de l'amitié... mais elle est encore solide. Ce qu'il manque, c'est toi qui l'as, Naruto. C'est donc à toi de jouer. Tu possèdes la clé. Fais-moi confiance et fonce.

Sakura s'approche, se penche sur le bureau et m'embrasse la joue. Elle se retourne ensuite et me dit qu'elle va faire un petit tour à la salle de bain. Quand elle referme la porte, j'ai les yeux dans le vide. Je ne pense à rien, ou alors je pense à tout en même temps, pendant que des petites bestioles s'amusent comme des folles dans mon estomac, volant partout en me chatouillant de l'intérieur. Un fin sourire se peint sur mes lèvres après ce qui me semble une éternité. Je pose ma main sur mon coeur et ferme les yeux, réalisant une chose importante mais pourtant évidente depuis le début.

Je suis amoureux.

* * *

><p>- Ce serait trop te demander que de m'attendre, Sasuke ? cria Hayato en s'efforçant de rattraper un Uchiha qui marchait – ou plutôt courrait – assez vite.<p>

Ils avaient traversé la moitié du village de cette façon. Séparément. Depuis que Sasuke avait quitté le bureau de Naruto, Hayato n'avait pas pu le rejoindre, l'Uchiha ayant une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si pressé, et il ne savait encore moins pourquoi il le détestait autant. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à Sasuke. Au contraire, il lui avait sauvé la vie durant cette mission, cinq mois plus tôt. Sasuke Uchiha était un véritable mystère, il se demandait comment et pourquoi Sakura, une fille si ouverte et gentille, était amie avec un type comme lui.

- Hé oh ! Sasuke ! On est partenaires, j'te signale !

La silhouette de son « partenaire » s'éclipsa devant lui, et Hayato faillit trébucher violemment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait tourner ici, un mur de ciment se trouvant droit devant lui. Ces petits quartiers étaient absolument dangereux, pensa-t-il en effectuant de justesse le virage. Et le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas trop bien cette partie du village le nuisait plus qu'autre chose. Il suivit donc Sasuke, ou devrait-il dire son ombre, jusqu'à une grande arche où était inscrit en kanji le nom « Uchiha ». Alors ils étaient arrivés.

Hayato s'arrêta brusquement sous la voûte, et observa un long moment son état. Elle avait visiblement été construite en matériaux solides, puisqu'elle tombait en morceaux et tenait malgré tout encore sur place. Personne ne maintenait ces lieux en bon état depuis des années, c'était facile à deviner.

Reposant son regard devant, Hayato écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que son coéquipier n'était plus en vue. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Devait-il vraiment pénétrer là-dedans, dans cette vallée fantôme, tout seul ? Il ravala sa salive et se remit à courir, se répétant mentalement de ne pas s'attarder à regarder les ruines des maisons aux alentours, le long de sa route. Mais c'était difficile. Sa curiosité s'agrandissait et s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il avançait. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler du massacre des Uchiha, bien des années avant de connaître Sakura. Il en avait entendu parler chez lui. Même là-bas dans sa petite contrée éloignée des autres pays, les gens étaient bouleversés par cette nouvelle. Et Sakura lui en avait parlé également. Se trouver ici, dans les lieux exacts, c'était… étrange.

- Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il encore une fois, après avoir traversé quelques rues, s'arrêtant maintenant devant un cul de sac.

- Par ici, fit une voix venant de la dernière maison sur le coin.

Hayato regarda l'endroit avec un air de dégoût. Mais ayant reconnu la voix de son partenaire (à qui d'autre pouvait-elle appartenir dans ce quartier délabré ?), il se décida à avancer et entrer dans la maison. Il poussa la porte coulissante, celle-ci étant déjà légèrement ouverte, puis fit quelques pas dans la pénombre du hall d'entrée. Il suivit habilement son instinct et parvint à trouver Sasuke, qui était accroupi, dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, devant le comptoir sous l'évier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche des traces.

- De ma sœur ?

- Qui d'autre ? répliqua Sasuke sarcastiquement.

Hayato se retourna, déjà énervé par l'attitude de Monsieur bougon, et marcha vers un couloir, qui menait au bout à un escalier. L'obscurité n'était brisée ici et là que par de fins rayons de clarté qui passaient par les fenêtres et les portes. Mais les ténèbres restaient effrayantes surtout entre ces murs. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui s'y était passé, dix ans auparavant. Et ces visions d'horreur envoyées par son imagination l'encouragèrent à entamer une conversation, même si c'était difficile avec Sasuke.

- C'est chez toi ? demanda-t-il et un long silence lui répondit. Enfin, c'_était_ chez toi ?

- Non.

Il attendit une explication à cette courte réponse qui, étonnement, vint quelques secondes après.

- C'était la maison de mes grands-parents, avoua l'Uchiha d'une voix étranglée.

- Aaah. Je vois.

Hayato détourna les yeux des escaliers, puis remarqua devant lui une pièce semblable à un salon. Des draps étaient posés sur ce qui devait être des canapés. Au fond, une petite télévision reposait sur un meuble, l'écran était brisé. Des rideaux poussiéreux étaient tirés, de façon à garder l'obscurité enfermée entre ces quatre murs. C'était restreint, petit, suffoquant. Hayato n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le temps s'était-il arrêté de cette nuit cruciale à aujourd'hui ? C'était comme si les crimes avaient été commis hier soir, comme s'ils étaient deux enquêteurs dans un théâtre de mort le lendemain de la tragédie.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et au même instant, un petit bruit strident le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, il lâcha un petit cri, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui passer entre les jambes, faisant hérisser tous les poils de son corps. Il releva la tête, sur ses gardes et le cœur battant, puis il se rendit compte avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un rat, qui s'était déjà enfui dans une autre pièce.

- Ces satanés de bestioles me dégoûtent ! grogna-t-il.

- Attends-toi à en trouver plus qu'une, lança Sasuke en passant devant lui, se dirigeant vers la porte. Personne n'a mit les pieds ici depuis une décennie, alors elles ont élu domicile.

Hayato ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sasuke le coupa net :

- Il n'y a rien ici. Viens.

De la lumière s'infiltra dans la pièce quand Sasuke poussa complètement la porte pour sortir. Hayato l'imita. S'attarder dans cet endroit sombre et lugubre n'en valait pas du tout la peine.

Il sortit dehors, respirant l'air frais, et suivit Sasuke. Ils pénétrèrent la maison suivante sans plus de cérémonie. Ils cherchèrent des traces d'un quelconque passage de Zoumi, comme leur avait demandé l'Hokage, le tout dans un silence lourd. Des traces de pas. Des objets renversés. Une odeur. Tout ce qui pourrait prouver qu'un humain était passé par là. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Et Sasuke commençait à désespérer. Ce n'était pas une activité plaisante pour lui de se promener et fouiller les maisons de son ancien quartier. Les souvenirs qui se frayaient un chemin de force dans sa tête lui donnaient parfois envie de partir en courant et ne jamais revenir mais il se disait que c'était une mission comme une autre, et il ne devait pas faiblir. Jamais.

Ce qui était le plus décevant, c'était qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce que cette fille attendait de lui. Selon Sakura, elle était à la recherche de quelque chose qui se trouvait chez lui. Mais quoi ? Cela avait-il un lien avec le sharingan qu'il avait cru voir dans son œil lors de la mission qu'il avait effectué quelques jours plus tôt ? Il était certain que tout ça était lié d'une quelconque façon à son frère. C'était certain, aucun doute ne s'infiltrait en lui.

- Wow ! s'exclama Hayato lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la dernière maison qu'ils n'avaient pas inspectée et sa voix le tira de ses pensées. Je crois que c'est la plus luxueuse du domaine.

Il n'eut aucun besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître l'habitation, ni pour se rappeler quelle famille de son clan vivait là. Il ne fit que pousser la porte rapidement, retirant ses mains aussitôt qu'il touchait à quelque chose. Hayato ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était soudainement tendu en pénétrant dans le hall, et tant mieux. Le fiancé de Sakura se dirigea vers la droite, prenant le petit couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Sasuke s'en rappelait parfaitement. Si on tournait à droite, on atteignait le salon. Et derrière lui, continua-t-il en se retournant, l'escalier qui menait aux chambres…

Le jeune Uchiha referma la porte et prit sur lui-même pour traverser le couloir que venait de prendre Hayato. Il trouva son coéquipier dans le salon. Il était en train de respirer les draps qui couvraient les meubles. Sasuke roula des yeux et s'avança, mettant un pied dans la pièce.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Hayato leva la tête vers lui.

- Je sais reconnaître le chakra de Zoumi. Lorsqu'elle était devant moi hier, je l'ai suffisamment senti pour pouvoir dire si elle est passée par ici. J'ai fait la même chose dans les autres maisons, c'est juste que tu ne m'as pas remarqué, trop occupé à m'éviter.

- Et alors ? grogna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Tu le sens ?

- Je ne sens rien, indiqua Hayato après avoir respiré profondément plusieurs fois.

Il reposa les draps en place et haussa les épaules.

- Faudra chercher ailleurs, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien ficher dans le salon hein ?

Hayato fut tenté de détourner la tête, car Sasuke le fixait intensément pendant ce qui lui sembla de nombreuses minutes, de son regard froid et indéchiffrable, celui qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs poussa un grognement et s'éclipsa après avoir lâché un dédaigneux :

- Tu ne sers à rien.

Hayato s'énerva à ces mots. Il contourna le canapé habilement et rejoignit Sasuke dans le couloir.

- Excuse-moi si j'ai reçu l'ordre merdique de travailler avec toi ! Non mais, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me déteste, je ne t'ai rien fait.

- Tais-toi, gronda Sasuke.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Tu ne réponds que par des jurons ou des «Tais-toi ». Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait le droit à la liberté d'expression tu le sais ça ?

- La ferme, tu veux ? maugréa Sasuke en se retournant et en cessant de marcher. J'essaie de me concentrer !

- Désolé monsieur Uchiha. C'est vrai, c'est chez toi ici. Ce pauvre quartier détruit et infesté de rat et de poussière colle bien avec ta personnalité finalement ! Je me tais, t'es content ?

Sasuke lui envoya un nouveau regard noir, avant de se faufiler dehors, s'éloignant sur la terrasse qui entourait la maison. Hayato observa le jardin un moment, qu'il voyait de là où il était. Il se demanda, en regardant les plantes sauvages qui poussaient, s'il y avait déjà eues de jolies fleurs à cet endroit précis. Il essaya d'imaginer à quoi cet endroit ressemblait lorsqu'il était habité et vivant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce clan, à ses yeux, ne lui rappelait que les horreurs d'un massacre sanglant, d'un destin tragique. Une famille maudite. Il ne pouvait y associer d'images tendres ou quoique ce soit de beau. C'était sale, moisi, déchu, tristement abattu. Habité par des fantômes.

Hayato poussa un soupir. Peut-être y était-il allé trop fort avec ce qu'il venait de dire à Sasuke. Mais il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Pourquoi ce dernier était-il si acerbe et froid avec lui ? Il commençait à envisager que Sakura avait raison. Sasuke était une bête bien difficile à apprivoiser.

Il se retourna et décida de chercher de son côté, pendant que Sasuke était il ne savait où. Cette maison était bien plus grande que les autres. Ce devait être le chef du clan qui y vivait, sans aucun doute. Il monta à l'étage, écoutant l'escalier grincer alors qu'il montait. Une fois en haut, il entra dans la première pièce. Rien de spécial ici. Un petit lit était placé au centre de la chambre, des jouets tapissaient le plancher. Hayato se surprit à esquisser un tendre sourire, un tendre sourire qui devint rapidement triste. Un enfant avait perdu la vie dans ce massacre… Il ne resta pas longtemps là, car tout était intact. D'autant plus qu'Hayato avait l'impression de briser une espèce de tranquillité quelconque en restant ici. Le respect des morts, ou un truc du genre. En secouant la tête, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la prochaine porte. Cependant, en chemin, il croisa quelques cadres accrochés au mur. Il s'arrêta et observa avec curiosité les images.

La première représentait un homme dans la trentaine, des cheveux bruns mi-longs, et des yeux noirs. Il portait une tunique de Junin et semblait très intimidant, même sur une vulgaire photo. Sous celle-ci, était indiqué : « Fugaku Uchiha, chef de la police de Konoha ».

- C'est pas n'importe qui, murmura Hayato pour lui-même.

Il continua à regarder les cadres, revoyant le même homme, accompagné d'une jolie femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Et plus il regardait l'ancien chef de la police, plus il trouvait que l'homme avait un air de ressemblance avec Sasuke. Hayato se pinça la lèvre, commençant à comprendre. Puis il tomba sur une photo qui confirma ses pensées. Une photo où la famille était réunie. Le dénommé Fugaku, debout fièrement à gauche. Sa femme, à droite. Et entre le couple, deux petits garçons, de différentes tailles. Hayato n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le plus petit, c'était Sasuke. Il avait le même visage. Certes plus vieux, mais c'était lui. Le deuxième, c'était sûrement Itachi. L'assassin qui se baladait avec sa sœur, quelque part dans la nature…

Soudainement, un kunaï se planta dans le mur, tout juste à côté d'un cadre. La vibration en fit d'ailleurs tomber un. La vitre éclata et Hayato, après un dur sursaut, se retourna.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu es complètement fou, mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, nom d'un chien ?

Sasuke, tranquillement, s'approcha et reprit son arme.

- Je sais viser, tu sais. Si j'avais voulut te trancher la gorge j'aurais pu le faire.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un énième frisson à Hayato, qui ravala sa salive. Sasuke rangea le kunaï dans sa poche, le plus calmement du monde.

- Ne touche à rien, tu veux ?

- Bordel, j'ai faillit faire une attaque. La prochaine fois, dis-le tout de suite ok ? répondit Hayato avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Hn.

Cette seule réponse provoqua davantage l'énervement d'Hayato, qui ne fit que regarder Sasuke s'enfoncer dans le couloir du premier étage. Il poussa toutes les portes pour chercher quelque chose, quand finalement il s'arrêta. Hayato fronça les sourcils. Sasuke entra dans la pièce et il se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose, dis ? demanda-t-il.

Mais ce qu'il vit de ses propres yeux répondit à sa question. Tout était normal, ça allait. Le lit était de taille moyenne, plus grand que le petit lit d'enfant de l'autre chambre. C'était poussiéreux, comme toutes les autres pièces de cette maison. Il y avait un bureau sur le mur de droite par rapport à l'entrée. Le bureau possédait trois tiroirs, dont le deuxième était ouvert. Des vêtements traînaient par terre à cet endroit. Ce qui prouvait, néanmoins, qu'une personne y était récemment venue, était le rat qui gisait par terre au milieu, le corps transpercé par un kunaï et du sang frais tapissant le plancher.

Tout à coup, Sasuke se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Sakura. «_Quand je l'ai affrontée, hier, elle a dit qu'elle recherchait le domaine Uchiha. Et qu'elle recherchait également des « informations ». _» S'il ne savait toujours pas quelles étaient exactement les informations que cette fille recherchait, il savait où elle les trouverait. Les chances pour qu'elle connaisse ce lieu étaient basses, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Et… si, en effet, elle y était, ça prouvait également le fait que Zoumi avait un lien avec Itachi.

- Sasuke, tu réfléchis à quoi là ? continua Hayato.

Ce dernier eut droit à un regard légèrement tourmenté de Sasuke, avant que l'Uchiha ne quitte la pièce en coup de vent.

- Suis-moi Hayato ! dit-il en sortant.

Hayato ne comprit pas, mais ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il s'empressa de suivre Sasuke, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis dehors. Ils parcoururent une longue distance, passant par les ruelles et par un léger boisé. Hayato ne savait pas où son partenaire l'emmenait mais une chose était sûr, ils s'éloignaient du domaine Uchiha.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un sentier bordant un grand lac, Hayato se décida à demander où ils allaient.

- Sakura a dit que Zoumi recherchait des informations. Des informations sur quoi ? Ça je l'ignore. Mais il y a un endroit qui regorge de dossiers et de parchemins concernant mon clan. Des techniques secrètes. Des archives de missions. Ce genre de chose.

- Tu crois qu'elle est là-bas ?

- Si elle y est, c'est… complètement incompréhensible.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Personne au village ne sait que ce temple existe, pas même l'Hokage. Il a été bâti par mes ancêtres et seuls les membres de mon clan connaissent son existence. Or, ils sont tous morts. Je suis le seul désormais au village, qui sait. La seule explication si Zoumi est bel et bien là-bas, c'est que quelqu'un le lui a dit. Et si ce n'est pas moi, tu sais de qui il s'agit.

- Ton grand frère, lâcha Hayato.

- Exactement.

Hayato se mordilla la lèvre. Peut-être aurait-il dû dire à Sasuke qu'il avait vu Zoumi en compagnie d'Itachi, quelques années auparavant. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à résoudre le mystère s'il connaissait toutes les indices.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Après avoir contourné le lac, ils se retrouvèrent devant un magnifique temple. Une arche semblable à celle construite à l'entrée du quartier Uchiha était placée devant un escalier menant au sanctuaire. Un immense carré bleu constituait la façade sur lequel un éventail rouge et blanc prônait.

Ils entrèrent sans plus. Encore une fois, Hayato réprima plusieurs frissons, regardant l'état sombre des lieux. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre alors ce l'était encore plus. Sasuke se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers un coin, où il attrapa une bougie qu'il alluma grâce à sa technique katon. Il fit de même avec les autres bougies, suivant sa mémoire pour se guider dans cette noirceur totale. Lorsqu'il y eut un minimum de clarté, Hayato remarqua que la pièce était une grande surface carré. Aucun meuble, aucune porte.

- Par où allons-nous maintenant ? Il n'y a pas d'issue.

- Oh oui, il y en a. Et ta sœur les a trouvés, visiblement. Là, regarde, indiqua Sasuke en pointant un tatami déplacé, au fond.

Hayato suivit son regard et aperçut, en effet, un tatami déplacé, dévoilant un trou noir complet. Il devina qu'il y avait un sous-sol, où étaient cachés tous les parchemins et les secrets du clan Uchiha. Hayato effectua les quelques pas menant au passage, et s'agenouilla. À la lueur d'une chandelle tout près, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien. Sasuke le rejoignit.

- Attends là, c'est un piège ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Les sourcils froncés, il observa les alentours. Ce tatami était ordinaire, il ne cachait aucun passage. Ce qui voulait dire que Zoumi leur avait tendu un piège. Elle avait délibérément laissé celui-là déplacé pour qu'ils pensent qu'elle était passée. Mais en observant attentivement, Sasuke remarqua que le septième tatami, sur la même rangée, était en place mais dépassait légèrement. Il sourit.

Le septième. La voilà la réponse.

- Hayato.

- Quoi ?

- C'est effectivement un piège. Ta sœur est maligne.

- Ouais, ça je sais !

- Désormais je suis fixé sur une chose. Elle possède un sharingan. Ce que j'ai cru voir se révèle véridique maintenant.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Regarde, expliqua le jeune Uchiha en pointant le tatami en question. C'est le septième. C'est sous celui-ci que se trouve tout ce que l'on désire savoir au sujet du dôjutsu héréditaire de mon clan. Tout. Absolument tout.

- En regardant plus près, marmonna Hayato en se relevant, c'est évident que quelqu'un l'a récemment déplacé.

Sasuke demeura silencieux un long moment, les yeux fixés sur cette septième planche de bois. Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant qu'Hayato le regardait, attendant qu'il poursuive.

Mais ça ne vint pas. Il attendit si longuement qu'il finit par faire quelques pas vers lui.

- Sasuke, à quoi penses-tu ?

- À rien, avoua finalement le porteur du nom. Si elle nous a tendu ce piège, c'est qu'elle nous attend pas loin.

Il détourna ses yeux de la planche de bois qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, et finit par se diriger vers la sortie.

- Sasuke, où vas-tu ?

- Régler des comptes.

- Tu vas aller dehors comme ça ? Elle s'est peut-être dissimulée sur le toit, pour te sauter à la gorge quand tu apparaitras dehors.

À la sortie, Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Hayato sursauta légèrement en voyant, plutôt que les billes noires habituelles de Sasuke, deux ronds écarlates brillant dans l'obscurité. Un léger rictus maquillait le pâle visage de l'Uchiha.

- Elle ne le fera pas. Si elle est moindrement intelligente, elle ne le fera pas. Réfléchis, Hayato. Un prédateur ne se jette pas sur sa proie avant de l'avoir observé un peu.

- Tu as sûrement raison, admit le fiancé de Sakura en ayant effectivement réfléchit.

Sasuke sortit du temple, s'engouffrant dans la lumière. Tapis au fond de la noirceur, Hayato décida de le suivre. Il sortit à son tour et fit quelques pas rejoignant Sasuke au bord de l'escalier. Puis, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers le temple, Hayato manqua de trébucher vers l'arrière.

Sa sœur était là, debout à l'entrée du temple, apparue soudainement. Par où était-elle arrivée ? Bon sang, il n'avait rien senti, ni entendu aucun bruit indiquant un mouvement.

Sasuke, à ses côtés, ne semblait absolument pas surpris, comme s'il savait qu'elle se trouverait là quand ils se retourneraient. Les sharingans enclenchés, il fixait Zoumi, d'un œil mauvais, et celle-ci soutenait à merveille ce regard de tueur. Il fallait dire que dans le genre « regard assassin » elle n'était pas mauvaise non plus.

Zoumi était aussi resplendissante qu'effrayante. Ses yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs, ressemblant à ceux d'un félin en colère. Ses longs cheveux blonds sales étaient remontés en un chignon négligé, où une simple branche était plantée pour soutenir sa crinière. Hayato ne reconnaissait pas sa sœur, pas plus qu'hier également. Elle ressemblait à une tueuse. Son regard était le réceptacle d'une haine immense, et elle ne semblait pas être directement dirigée vers Sasuke, qu'elle fixait depuis une bonne vingtaine de secondes. C'était une haine profonde et immense. Dirigé vers quoi exactement… Comment savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me montrer le clou du spectacle ? lança alors Sasuke, coupant le silence.

Hayato demeura silencieux, sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir si la bagarre était déclarée.

- Oh aller, inutile de le cacher plus longtemps, insista l'Uchiha. Ce sharingan, précisa-t-il ensuite. Montre-le. Cesse de nous prendre pour des idiots.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Zoumi. Un sourire carnassier, prédateur, rapace. Et elle se déplaça. Si vite qu'on ne vit à peine son ombre. Sasuke se mit sur ses gardes et se retourna rapidement lorsqu'il sentit Zoumi réapparaître derrière lui, enroulant un bras autour de sa gorge dans une tentative d'étranglement. Hayato n'eut pas le temps de venir en aide à son partenaire que celui-ci, en se penchant vers l'avant, envoya valser la fille. Elle fit une culbute pour retomber sur ses pieds à quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle avait un œil jaune, sa couleur naturelle, et l'autre était rouge sang.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il remarqua.

Quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention.

Sasuke, à l'aide de ses yeux, observa le chakra à l'intérieur du corps de Zoumi. Il observa le réseau de son énergie vital et spirituel et fronça les sourcils, lorsque son regard s'attarda au niveau de son ventre.

Non…

- N'essaie pas de détourner mon attention ! cria soudainement Zoumi en balançant trois shurikens avec colère en sa direction.

Pris par surprise, il recula mais Hayato se mit devant lui pour bloquer les armes acérées à l'aide d'un kunaï.

- Merci, marmonna Sasuke, désarçonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? s'écria Hayato en se tournant de côté vers lui. Ce n'est pas ton genre de perdre le nord pendant un affrontement !

- J'ai juste… je… Attention !

Hayato se retourna. Pendant ces brèves secondes, Zoumi avait eut le temps de former des signes avec ses mains. Les deux garçons n'eurent que le temps de faire un pas vers l'arrière qu'une vague démesurée, venant du lac tout juste à côté, les submergea. Leur souffle se coupa sous cette eau et leurs corps furent projetés à au moins dix mètres derrière.

Zoumi poussa un toussotement méprisant, regardant l'œuvre de son jutsu suiton, avant de se retourner et partir en courant.

Hayato fut le premier à se relever, toussant et crachant l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans sa bouche malgré lui, et qu'il n'avait pas pu avaler. Il s'appuya sur ses bras avant de se tourner vers son partenaire, qui se relevait également.

- Rien de cassé, Sasuke ?

- Cette fille est cinglée, gronda Sasuke en guise de réponse, frottant ses yeux et essuyant son visage de toute cette eau. Désolé mais c'est vrai. Quelle utilité de provoquer une telle technique ? Ce genre d'attaque n'est favorable que lors des combats à distance, et il n'y avait pas cinq mètres qui nous séparaient, je ne comprends pas…

- T'as raison, ajouta Hayato. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherchait à éviter tout contact. Comme si elle se protégeait mais… Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas comme elle. Elle aime se battre. Habituellement, elle ne perd pas une minute et elle fonce.

Sasuke aperçut le froncement de sourcils de son coéquipier. Toussant encore, il se releva et regarda la direction où était partie Zoumi.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule raison pour laquelle elle éviterait un combat au corps à corps. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée. Elle ne protégeait pas sa propre personne, mais plutôt quelque chose… en elle, peut-être. Ce qui pourrait expliquer aussi cette étrange concentration de chakra qu'il avait détecté au niveau de son ventre.

- Hayato, lança-t-il et le fiancé de Sakura se releva à son tour.

- Ouais ?

- Rattrape-la. Je vais avertir Naruto et t'envoyer du renfort.

- Pas de soucis, j'y vais ! acquiesça Hayato puis il partit aussitôt après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule.

Sasuke resta sur place quelques longues secondes, se répétant ses hypothèses mentalement.

_J'espère me tromper… _Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant qu'il ne se retourne et parte en direction du palais Hokage. Il n'avait pas pu confirmer ce que cherchait exactement Zoumi, quoiqu'il fût à 99% certain que c'était des informations concernant le sharingan, mais il était en possession d'une révélation qui changerait probablement tout.

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de pianoter sur mon bureau à l'aide de mes doigts quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir se rapprocher dangereusement. Je ne saurais dire si j'ai eu assez de temps seul avec moi-même pour réfléchir, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je me lève, prêt à reprendre une longue conversation avec Sakura – ce qui m'a fait énormément de bien – mais la personne qui entre dans les secondes qui suivent n'est pas ma confidente... C'est Sasuke.<p>

Il pousse la porte précipitamment en s'exclamant, d'une voix que je juge légèrement tremblante :

- Les gars, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui changera tout !

Il s'arrête en remarquant que la pièce ne compte que moi. Tenant la porte d'une main, il la laisse se refermer et fait quelques pas incertains vers moi.

- Où est Sakura ?  
>- Elle avait une envie pressante.<p>

Très pressante, aurais-je dû dire, pour qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue.

Je me rassois et Sasuke acquiesce silencieusement, puis me regarde. Toute la conversation que j'ai eue avec Sakura me revient brusquement ainsi que les trois mots qui se bousculent dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure « je suis amoureux », mais je lutte contre mes rougeurs et contre ma maladresse. Ici, je ne suis pas le pauvre gars sentimental et meilleur ami amoureux, mais l'hokage. L'hokage en plein travail.

C'est pourquoi je laisse notre vie... _intime_(à ce simple mot, je manque de rougir comme une fille) de côté, pour me concentrer sur notre boulot. Il faut que je cesse de penser à hier soir. À ce baiser brûlant que nous avons échangé... Mais merde, ce n'est pas facile quand il se tient là devant moi avec cette tête surprise, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver ici tout seul. J'ai l'impression que cela accentue la gêne terrible qu'il y a entre nous, mais malgré ça, je toussote et soutiens son regard. Je reste droit et contrôle mes pensées et sentiments qui explosent littéralement en sa présence. Si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterais dessus et l'embrasserais férocement. Mais bon. Je suis hokage. Ça ne ferait pas très bonne figure...

- Qu'as-tu découvert alors ? demandé-je après un bon moment de silence.  
>- Oui, qu'as-tu découvert ? fait une voix derrière lui et j'aperçois Sakura entrer dans la pièce, suivie de...<p>

Mon attention est alors captée par la deuxième personne qui entre à la suite de mon amie. Si ce n'était pas de ses yeux, je ne l'aurais pas reconnue. Sasuke se retourne lui aussi, quant à moi, je ne sais quoi dire. Cette visite surprise et ce que je vois m'ont enlevé les mots de la bouche. Mes yeux s'arrondissent et se fixent sur cette fille... Non, cette _femme_ plutôt. Putain. Les propos de Sasuke prennent tout leur sens maintenant. « _Tu n'as pas encore vu Hinata, je paris que tu ne vas pas la reconnaître quand tu vas la voir ! _»

La petite fille timide d'autrefois, qui se cachait sous de lourds vêtements trop grands pour elle, se révèle aujourd'hui une femme magnifique. De longs cheveux noirs lisses et raides, reflétant de deux couleurs qui se trouvent dans les tons de violet et bleu, retombent comme une fine chute sur ses épaules. Elle porte une tunique moulant son buste et sa poitrine plus que généreuse, et un pantalon de ninja traditionnel. Par-dessus le tout, elle porte la veste Chunin.

Sakura sourit devant ma réaction alors que je me relève de mon siège une deuxième fois, lentement. Mon regard gourmand reluque ouvertement le corps d'Hinata sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Ce doit être déplacé mais bordel, est-ce vraiment la même fille ? Puis je m'arrête sur son visage pour voir un doux sourire, certes timide (ce qui me permet de la reconnaître malgré tout), mais également sûr et confiant sur son visage fin.

Soudain, un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules et je lève les yeux pour voir le troisième arrivant. Kiba. Je lui souris maladroitement avant de reposer mes billes azuréennes sur l'héritière Hyûga.

- Eeh oui, Naruto, c'est bien Hinata ! Tu sais que t'es vraiment bête de l'avoir laissée filer, mon pote ?  
>- Kiba, lâche Hinata en rougissant et en détournant les yeux.<p>

Je pousse un petit rire et me gratte la joue, également embarrassé.

- Baka...  
>- Je suis contente de te revoir, Naruto-kun, déclare alors Hinata en oubliant cette dernière remarque stupide de Kiba.<p>

Ce dernier s'écarte quand elle s'approche pour me faire la bise, et j'en reste étonné.

- Oui moi aussi. C'est vrai que tu as énormément changée. E-En bien, évidemment !  
>- Merci ! Je te retourne le compliment. Et désolée d'avoir manqué ta cérémonie.<br>- T'inquiète.

Je souris, puis elle retourne près de Sakura qui se tient au milieu de la pièce. C'est à cet instant que je remarque que Neji est également là, aux côtés de Kiba, les mains sur les hanches.

Je lui fais un bref signe de la main avant que Kiba ne s'avance vers moi.

- On est venus se chercher une petite mission pas trop difficile, Naruto, histoire de passer le temps. On s'emmerde pendant que nos Genins se préparent pour la première épreuve de l'Examen Chunin.

Kiba me prend alors le bras et contourne mon bureau pour s'approcher de mon oreiller. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et se penche vers moi.

- En passant, vieux, tu aurais peut-être une chance avec Hinata, tu sais. Je crois qu'elle t'aime encore, et puis elle est célibataire.

Je manque d'éclater de rire à la suite de ces mots. Oh, si seulement Kiba savait.

Je lance un regard en direction de Sasuke qui... qui boude ? On pourrait croire. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Il fixe Hinata d'un air dégoûté et je souris quand la pensée qu'il soit jaloux me frôle l'esprit. Jaloux parce que j'ai reluqué la kunoichi de la tête au pied avec un regard de convoitise, peut-être. J'ai envie de sourire largement jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres fendent mon visage complètement. L'idée qu'il soit jaloux me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, parce que cela signifie probablement qu'il aimerait que je le regarde de cette façon. Ce qui serait vraiment idiot de sa part puisqu'il n'est visiblement pas conscient que je le regarde _toujours_comme ça depuis que je suis rentré au village...

- Tu t'intéresse à elle alors ? redemande Kiba dans un murmure.

Il tapote mon torse.

- J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardée. Et puis là, tu penses à quoi ?  
>- À rien du tout, désolé de te décevoir, ricané-je en le repoussant amicalement.<p>

Il part d'un rire avant de me taper l'épaule.

- Bon d'accord, je veux juste t'aider moi !  
>- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, continué-je. Sasuke, tu allais dire quoi ? À propos de ce que tu as découvert ?<p>

Il me lance un regard noir (que je ne peux qu'interpréter, en me retenant de me remettre à sourire) avant de décroiser les bras. Il s'apprête à me répondre mais Sakura l'interrompt :

- Et au fait, où est Hayato ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi...

Sasuke soupire profondément avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Puis il nous dit tout :

- Zoumi s'est échappée et il est en ce moment en train de la rattraper. Je lui ai dit que j'allais lui envoyer du renfort alors peut-être que vous pourriez y aller, continue-t-il en s'adressant à Neji, Hinata et Kiba. Avec ton sens développé de l'odorat, Kiba, tu pourrais les rattraper beaucoup plus vite.  
>- Ouais, c'est vrai, s'exclame le maître-chien puis il me regarde.<br>- Vous devriez vous mettre en route dès maintenant dans ce cas. Allez-y, dis-je.  
>- Très bien.<br>- Ils sont partis vers la forêt qui se trouve derrière la rivière Nakano, précise Sasuke.

Kiba et Neji acquiescent et partent immédiatement, quant à Hinata, elle reste près de Sakura. Je la regarde en fronçant des sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle n'y va pas.

- Oh je n'étais pas ici pour ça, explique-t-elle rapidement.

Je secoue positivement de la tête puis me retourne vers Sasuke.

- Qu'as-tu découvert qui changera tout, alors ?

Il lève ses yeux vers les miens et un frisson me traverse à l'instant même où ses billes onyx pénètrent les miennes. Il a l'air à la fois inquiet, agacé, en colère et confus. J'attends avec impatience le moment où il dévoilera tout. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est quelque chose d'une importance cruciale et c'est également quelque chose qui le bouleverse ou le dérange. Je ne saurais dire.

En tout cas, la tension est en suspens dans la pièce. Hinata, Sakura ainsi que moi-même attendons de savoir ce qui peut bien provoquer un changement si soudain.

Finalement, Sasuke reprend, là où il s'était arrêté. Sa voix s'élève dans le silence tangible.

- Je ne pourrais pas en être absolument certain, mais... Je crois que... que la fille est... enceinte.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	9. La fureur du lion

**Auteure :**TchOupiiie

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Tahition-Shaman : **Hey ! :) Moi aussi j'aime la phrase que tu as cité ! Je suis contente que tu la souligne ! Eh encore cette fois-ci, le chapitre est très long. Je mets du temps à poster mais au moins il y en a pour la peine. ^^ La relation Naru/Sasu avance tranquillement, pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais dès le chapitre 10, tu le verras commencer à évoluer ! :D Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté, bisous ! ^^

**Haru-carnage :** Eeeeh oui Sakura est la confidente de Naruto ! ;D Elle est un peu la confidente de tout le monde xD :P Merci d'avoir lu j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.^^

**Darkflower-93 :** Hey ! :D J'ai aimé écrire le passage de Naruto et Sakura également ! Je pensais que de cette façon Naruto y verrait plus clair et les lecteurs aussi, par le fait même. :D Je suis contente que tu ai tout compris et que tu ai aimé, aussi ! ^^ En effet j'ai cru nécessaire de détailler cette partie comme une vraie mission et pas comme un moment où Sasuke se morfond sur son sort.. Il est en effet inébranlable et se ferme a double tour durant cette « mission » pour ne pas faiblir ! Sinon, oui, Zoumi est enceinte d'Itachi ooh la grosse révélation xD Tu en sauras un peu plus dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! ^^ Mdrr oui Kiba le bon pote qui arrange les rancards ! ;) Mais bon Naruto n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke évidemment ! *0* Je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon chapitre ! Très contente car ça m'encourage tu sais. Ces derniers temps j'étais de moins en mois motivée pour cette fiction à la suite de quelques critiques comme quoi ma fic n'était pas original et tout ça, mais bon en relisant mes reviews sur me revoilà encouragée et motivée de nouveau! :D Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est tout aussi long ! ^^ Bisous.

**Caprice75 : **Salut ! Tu as raison, c'est important et crédible qu'ils ne se sautent pas tout de suite au cou l'un de l'autre xD Il faut du temps pour un couple de se mettre ensemble! Mais bon, leur relation s'entamera beaucoup plus dans le chapitre 10. :D Contente que tu ne trouve pas que c'est long avant d'avoir du naruSasu! ^^ Eeh oui ton Itachi l'a engrainé xD Mais tu verras que Zoumi n'est pas celle que tu crois, dans ce chapitre. Du moins j'espère que tu l'aimeras un peu plus Et je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu faire une Hinata comme tu dis xD Mdrr ça aurait été trop bizarre XDDD Enfin bref ! bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci d'être si fidèle ! Bisous =)

**Kvt86 : **MERCIII ! :D hihihi ^.^ En effet comme tu dis Sakura est très douce avec ses proches, surtout Naruto et Sasuke ! ^^ Cool que tu ai aimé ce moment ! Ouiiiiiiiii tu as raison ! Le NaruSasu prendra du temps et c'est exactement pour la raison que tu as dit ! Ils ont tout a apprendre, exact ^^ Mais dès le chapitre 10 ça bougera un peu plus entre eux;) Quant à Zoumi, eh bien, tu en apprendras plus sur elle dès ce chapitre ! ^^ Bisous et merci du commentaire. ^^

**Reytan :** MDR xD En effet, normalement j'aime pas trop Sakura mais dans mes fictions je fais d'elle ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit vraiment XD Contente que tu l'apprécie aussi car elle joue l'amie fidèle ! ^^ x) Ouais effectivement Naru et Sasu seront comme tu l'as dit, xD Naru sauvage et sensuelle et Sasu pas trop soumis ! Tkt pas ! :D *-* Et tu as raison Sasu se défile le ptit coquin il est trouillard pour faire le premier pas donc oui Naruto devra le faire ! ^^ Ouep, la suite te le dira.^^ Pour Zoumi baah elle va pas souffrir parce que moi j'laime bien xD Et elle est pas méchante, tu verras :p Merci d'avoir lu et merci de continuer à m'encourager ! :D Bisous bisous ! et bonne lecture. ^^

**hh : **Désolée d'être un peu brusque, mais malgré ton pauvre commentaire bourré de faute qui ne vaudrait même pas une réponse, je tiens à te fournir une réponse. Premièrement, je n'ai aucune obligation envers . À ce que je sache, je ne suis pas contrainte à poster très rapidement comme un robot. J'écris à mon rythme, et si tu n'es pas content(e), visiblement puisqu'à ton avis mon chapitre ne valait pas un mois d'attente, je te conseillerais de ne plus m'embêter et de ne plus m'envoyer de messages uniquement pour me dire cela. Si tu pense vraiment que ce que j'écris ne vaut pas l'attente, d'accord, très bien. Dis-le moi dans un commentaire bien rédigé où tu expliqueras tes raisons et sans fautes, s'il te plaît! Il y aura plus de chance pour que je te prenne au sérieux. Merci. ^^

**Boys-love-yaoi : **Ouep, elle est enceinte Zoumi ! Et d'itachi ! C'est pas une grosse révélation alors je peux te le dire. Toute façon tu le sauras dans ce chap! ;) Quant à Hinata, bah j'sais pas si je vais la caser xD Je me concentre sur le Yaoi ! *.* Merci d'avoir commenté et encore désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster! Bisous ! et bonne lecture. ^^

**I'm buzzzzzzy** : Eeeeh bien on dirait que oui !

**Mylover13 :** Merci de tes com's! C'est très gentil !^^

**Hytomi :** Merci beaucoup ! =) C'est très apprécié. ^^

Ketsuchi : Hey salut. :) Contente que tu aime quand les chapitres sont longs! Pour te dire la vérité, je ne m'attendais pas moi non plus à faire que Sakura et Sasuke soient sortis ensembles ! Mais bon, normalement, ils ne seraient pas de si bons amis … il me fallait une bonne raison pour qu'ils soient devenus aussi proches! :D Et oui, bien sûr que ça n'a pas duré ! *.* C'est Naruto qui est dans le cœur de Sasu ! *.* Bref, j'espère que tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira ! :D Bisous et merci d'avoir commenté ! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – La fureur du lion<strong>

- _QUOI_?

Les deux personnes qui viennent de hurler ce mot, sont moi et Sakura. Hinata reste simplement là, sans trop savoir de quoi il en retourne, après tout, elle n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Sakura affiche pour sa part une expression étonnée, comme si elle est déjà en train d'imaginer la possibilité que son futur mari devienne tonton. Quant à moi, je m'étrangle avec la salive que j'étais en train d'avaler. Je me penche vers l'avant, m'appuyant lourdement sur mon bureau et cognant avec mon poing sur ma poitrine tout en toussant. Moi, c'est l'idée que_Sasuke_devienne tonton qui me passe par l'esprit. Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir, mais Hayato m'a confié en privé qu'il avait, quelques années auparavant, aperçu sa sœur en compagnie d'Itachi Uchiha. Combien de chances pour que ce soit une coïncidence ?

- Est-ce que ça va, Naruto ? s'inquiète Sakura en faisant quelques pas vers moi.  
>- Ouais, ouais, j'ai juste... Avalé de travers ma salive, je sais c'est con mais ça m'a surpris. T'es sûr, Sasuke ?<br>- Je viens de te dire que je ne peux pas en être certain, rétorque-t-il sur un ton de voix agacé.

Je finis par retrouver mon souffle, puis me redresse. Je croise le regard de Sakura et d'Hinata, pour finalement trouver celui de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça, dans ce cas ? demandé-je.

Il soupire avant de répondre.

- D'abord, elle évitait le taijutsu. C'est assez révélateur non ? Elle nous a attaqués avec une technique suiton alors que nous étions à peine séparés par moins de cinq mètres. Ensuite, j'ai... j'ai pu voir une importante quantité de chakra extrêmement condensée dans son ventre. C'était épais, comme si ce n'était pas un chakra mais _des_ chakras, superposés. C'est ce qui m'a amené à croire qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur d'elle.  
>- Son ventre était-il arrondi ? demande Sakura après ses explications.<p>

Il se tourne vers elle et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ses vêtements étaient trop larges, je n'ai pas pu voir...  
>- Mais attends une petite minute, ajouté-je en tournant la tête. On vient d'envoyer Kiba et Neji à sa poursuite. Avec Hayato, ils seront trois à essayer de la neutraliser. Si elle est vraiment enceinte, elle ne pourra pas se défendre...Le but n'est pas de la blesser, rappelai-je ensuite, mais de savoir ce qu'elle cherche à Konoha.<p>

À nouveau, Sasuke plonge ses yeux onyx dans les miens, me regardant comme si je suis le dernier des crétins.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai proposé à _Neji_et Kiba de s'occuper de ça ?

Je réfléchis un instant mais je n'ai pas assez de temps, que Sasuke continue déjà.

- Le byakugan de Neji peut voir directement à travers. Il va percer à jour le mystère. Il le verra donc tout de suite si elle porte un enfant.

Il a raison, continué-je mentalement en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant le regard vers le sol. Et puis, Hayato est son frère. Peu importe ce que Zoumi compte faire à Konoha, il pourra peut-être lui faire cracher le morceau.

Ce qui me tracasse le plus, ce sont ces troupes à cheval qui continuent de se balader dans le village, à la recherche de cette princesse fugueuse. Ils mettent en péril la sécurité des habitants et c'est pour cette raison que je tiens absolument à régler ce dossier au plus vite. Et puis, étant la sœur d'Hayato, cela cause également de l'agitation parmi nous. Sans parler du lien potentiel avec Itachi Uchiha, ce qui signifie que Sasuke est impliqué lui aussi. Ça fait inévitablement trop de monde. Si ça continue à se compliquer, ça ne pourra pas bien finir.

Après avoir réfléchi à tout ça, je lève la tête et contourne le bureau pour m'assoir dessus, à côté d'une pile de paperasse.

- Donc, nous avons une princesse fugitive poursuivie par une bande de ninja se baladant sur des chevaux, c'est la sœur de ton fiancé, dis-je en pointant Sakura, et pour couronner le tout, elle est enceinte. Eh bien, ça promet.

Sakura pousse un petit rire, ce qui détend l'atmosphère. J'aperçois un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Hinata, et quand je tourne les yeux vers Sasuke, je remarque que de son côté, c'est toujours la même chose. Légèrement boudeur, il a les bras croisés sur son torse fin et a le regard divaguant quelque part. Il évite le mien bien sûr. Ou je dirais même qu'il ne sait même pas que je le regarde. Il a l'air... perdu dans ses pensées. Je sens mes sourcils se froncer légèrement, mais avant de me plonger dans une nouvelle tournée de pensées tourmentées, je tourne la tête.

- Hum, donc, finis-je par lâcher, en regardant Hinata. Pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais tu n'es sûrement pas ici pour me passer le bonjour non ? J'imagine que tu es très occupée, alors si ce n'était pas pour prendre une mission, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Elle écoute chacun de mes mots avec une fine attention, pour finalement sourire tendrement.

- Oh, je suis juste venue déposer la confirmation de la participation de certains Genins à l'Examen Chunin.

Hinata enfouit sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en ressortir un parchemin de taille moyenne. Elle vient le poser sur mon bureau près de la pile de paperasse.

- Merci. C'est probablement Tsunade qui s'en chargera. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à gérer tout ça... avoué-je en souriant bêtement.  
>- C'est normal, me rassure Hinata. Ça ne fait que trois jours que tu es hokage. Laisse-toi le temps.<p>

Elle se retourne et fait quelques pas vers Sakura.

- Je vais y aller maintenant. J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire.  
>- Pas de soucis, lancé-je. À une prochaine fois, j'espère !<p>

Elle fait la bise à Sakura, m'envoie un dernier sourire, et fait un petit signe de la main à Sasuke qui répond d'un simple hochement de tête. Je remarque avec soulagement que la colère a disparu dans son regard. Je n'y vois désormais que de la confusion et de l'agacement. Je me demande s'il s'est chamaillé avec Hayato. Après tout, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris. Peut-être est-il plus confus à propos de Zoumi, qui continue de démontrer un tel intérêt envers son clan, envers des informations quelconques qu'elle recherche.

C'est à ce moment, une fois seuls tous les trois, que Sakura lit dans mes pensées et demande à Sasuke :

- Au fait, tu as trouvé de quel genre d'information Zoumi avait besoin ?  
>- Des infos sur le sharingan, marmonne-t-il rapidement. Je suis presque sûr que c'est ça.<br>- Alors elle en possède réellement un ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je vois à peine Sakura froncer les sourcils et sursauter du coin de l'œil. Sasuke tourne son regard vers le mien et c'est tout ce que je vois. Nous nous regardons, se rappelant tous les deux de la soirée au restaurant, avant-hier, durant laquelle il m'a avoué avoir vu, ou plutôt qu'il a cru avoir vu, un sharingan dans l'un des yeux de cette Zoumi.

Je croise les bras à mon tour.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle cherchait tant à trouver le quartier Uchiha. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'elle pourrait trouver comment utiliser cette pupille, qui est étrangère à son corps.  
>- Comment ça, elle a un sharingan ? ajoute Sakura. Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, Sasuke. C'est quoi cette histoire?<br>- C'était lors de notre dernière mission, explique Sasuke mollement en soupirant. Quand je me suis battu contre elle après qu'elle t'ait attaquée. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu la preuve. Je l'ai vu de plus près. Sans parler du septième tatami déplacé, dans un temple secret de mon clan. C'est sous celui-ci que sont rangés les parchemins concernant le sharingan, concernant toutes les techniques les plus secrètes de notre don héréditaire.

Sasuke s'interrompt soudainement, de façon brutale, puis décroise les bras. Il soupire, fortement agacé et énervé, et fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé qui se trouve là et fixe l'extérieur d'un regard profondément troublé. Je le regarde, je regarde Sakura, et lui encore une fois. Ma coéquipière reste silencieuse, sans bouger de sa place, pendant que je me dirige vers Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ? demandé-je dans un souffle, sachant qu'il n'a pas tout dit.  
>- Je sais que c'est lui, crache-t-il aussitôt sur un ton méprisant, ne lâchant pas l'horizon des yeux. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre. Tous les membres de mon clan sont morts, alors d'où vient son sharingan, d'où connaît-elle ce temple et d'où sait-elle que c'est le septième tatami précisément ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle les ait tous soulevés un par un, c'est ridicule ! Un hasard comme celui-là n'est tout simplement pas possible. Je n'y crois pas.<p>

Il termine le flot de ses paroles en levant le nez vers moi. Je ressens à la simple vue de son regard sombre toute l'intensité de son angoisse. Le mouvement de recul qui me prend me monte à la gorge et je pousse un petit toussotement. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Même si on ne peut en être sûr, il n'y a aucune autre explication. Après tout, c'est la réalité. Tous les Uchiha ont été décimés dix ans auparavant, tous sauf deux. Sasuke et Itachi. Et si le premier n'a jamais vu cette fille de toute sa vie avant les trois derniers jours, comment expliquer tout ce qu'elle sait déjà ? Et même cette pupille qu'elle possède ?

Il est désormais certain à mes yeux, comme à ceux de Sasuke, qu'Itachi est derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi donner à cette fille l'un de ses sharingans ? Est-elle l'un de ses pions, la manipule-t-il ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit où se trouve toutes ces informations ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle, quel lien exact ont-ils tous les deux ? Pourquoi est-elle enceinte ?

Bon, la dernière question est facile à deviner. Je sais encore comment se conçoit un enfant. Tout ça est à en perdre la boule. Et encore plus pour Sasuke, j'imagine. Savoir que son frère s'occupe de la procréation de son côté alors qu'il est celui qui a massacré toute la famille doit être un sacré coup à encaisser. Quelle ironie, en même temps. C'est ce qui me pousse à croire que le mystère est encore en grande majorité dans l'ombre. Il n'y a presque rien de dévoilé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Hayato m'a confié, hier, commencé-je alors et Sasuke me porte son attention pour que je poursuive. Que quelques années auparavant, alors qu'il était à la recherche de sa sœur, il l'a trouvée. Mais qu'elle était en compagnie d'Itachi.

Une nouvelle lueur de trouble et de confusion s'infiltre dans son regard, qu'il laisse planer dans le mien quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui dire. Cela ajoutera sûrement du poids sur ses épaules, mais il a le droit de savoir, et puis ce n'est pas une grosse révélation. Je paris que ça ne l'a pas surpris une miette.

- Je le savais, grogne-t-il en se relevant.

Il me tourne le dos pour se placer devant la fenêtre, et je me sens tout à coup excessivement impuissant. Je lance un regard suppliant d'aide à Sakura, et elle comprend tout de suite que j'ai éperdument envie de l'aider mais que je ne sais pas comment. Le regard navré qu'elle me renvoie me fait baisser la tête légèrement.

- Ça change tout, alors, continue Sakura sur un ton calme. Si elle est vraiment enceinte... et si... je dis bien _si_, c'est l'enfant de ton frère...  
>- Ça ne change rien du tout, la coupe Sasuke sur un ton froid. Il peut bien passer son temps à se reproduire s'il en a envie, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui depuis longtemps. Je ne le considère même plus comme mon frère. La seule chose que nous avons en commun, c'est le sang qui coule dans nos veines, mais c'est tout. Et cette fille n'a visiblement pas l'intention de s'installer joyeusement à Konoha pour me narguer ou je ne sais quoi. Alors si elle cherche à causer des problèmes au village, je ferai mon travail et je l'éliminerai si c'est ce qu'on doit faire. Ça ne me fait rien.<p>

Pendant un moment, je me demande s'il pense sincèrement chacun des mots qu'il a dits. Et j'en viens à la même conclusion que Sakura, lorsque je croise de nouveau son regard vert émeraude. Sasuke joue l'indifférent. Mais ça se sent à dix milles à la ronde que ça lui fait quelque chose, que ce soit bien enfoui au fond de lui, ou tout juste en dessous de la surface de sa carapace, et qu'il soit en train de lutter pour ne pas que ça déborde, que ça se voit. Quelque part, il espérait peut-être encore que son frère ait de l'intérêt pour lui, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est clair qu'il n'a pas complètement coupé les ponts. Ça n'est pas possible. On ne peut pas oublier une personne qu'on a aimé si fort, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, peu importe le nombre d'années.

Et ça me fait de la peine.

Le silence dure encore quelques instants. Ni moi, ni Sakura, ni Sasuke ne dit un seul mot. Nous restons là tous les trois, mal à l'aise, du moins pour moi. Sakura finit par me dire silencieusement avec son seul regard qu'elle va me laisser avec lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier ou la supplier de rester. Que devrais-je dire ? Aborder le sujet de notre baiser d'hier soir ? Non, pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Quand j'entends la porte se refermer, Sasuke se tourne, surpris de voir que Sakura vient de partir. Il me regarde et j'entends la question muette.

- Oh, elle... devait sûrement être occupée, improvisé-je, sachant pourtant parfaitement que Sakura m'a laissé dans le but que je parle à Sasuke.

Il acquiesce en silence, bizarrement convaincu par mes médiocres talents d'acteur, puis replonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mit de côté ce qu'il vient d'apprendre concernant très probablement son frère, puisqu'il rougit doucement en me fixant. Pense-t-il à hier ? À cette simple idée, je me mords les lèvres. J'hésite de longues secondes à entamer le sujet mais finalement, il baisse la tête et retombe dans tous ses questionnements.

Je le perds de nouveau.

- Sasuke...

Il ne répond pas et se contente de commencer à s'éloigner, vers la porte. À mi-chemin, je l'intercepte.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais qu'on parle de...

Je m'interromps, le cœur battant. Mince. Même si ce n'est pas le moment, ma bouche a parlé toute seule. Tout mon corps et mon être tient absolument et désespérément à mettre les choses au clair entre nous.

Je sens mes jambes trembler quand il se retourne et me toise.

- Tu sais, à propos de...  
>- J'aimerais rentrer, Naruto. Je suis fatigué.<br>- O-Oh... Oui, bien sûr.

Je n'essaie pas de cacher ma déception. Je n'essaie pas de savoir s'il voit quoique ce soit sur mon visage.

Je reste là, droit comme devrait l'être un hokage. J'acquiesce doucement puis lui indique la porte d'un geste mou et peu confiant.

- Tu... peux y aller alors, dis-je lentement.  
>- Naruto...<p>

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est à moitié tourné, prêt à partir. Il regarde la porte puis repose son regard sur moi. Partagé entre l'envie de rester, peut-être ? Je ne devrais sans doute pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore nous nous regardons, mais pendant chacune des secondes, mon cœur s'est contenté de pomper mon sang, probablement plus vite que d'habitude, mais j'ai tout de même su garder un visage normal.

Après un moment, je fixe malgré moi ses lèvres, attendant de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire, espérant qu'il me dise que l'on va discuter plus tard de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Question que je sois rassuré par le fait qu'il ne nie rien. Je vois son regard quitter doucement le mien, se baisser, se tourner.

- Hum, non. Non, rien. À plus.

Et il sort de la pièce, refermant la porte dans un silence qui me laisse une profonde sensation de solitude et d'abandon.

Je fixe cette même porte fermée pendant... je ne sais combien de temps. Et me laisse retomber sur mon siège.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait environ trois kilomètres qu'il parcourait parmi ces arbres quand Hayato parvint finalement à rattraper sa sœur. Il avait balancé plusieurs kunaïs en sa direction sans s'arrêter de courir, et après quelques tentatives, la jeune fille avait fini par trébucher en essayant d'en éviter un qui visait sa cheville. Elle bascula mais se releva rapidement, ce qui laissa néanmoins suffisamment de temps à Hayato pour la rejoindre.<p>

- Arrête-toi !

Zoumi poussa un soupir mais s'arrêta. Elle se retourna lentement vers son frère cadet, le souffle haché, et Hayato découvrit un œil rouge sournois fixé dans son regard. Sa première réaction fut de regarder plus bas. Son menton, par exemple.

- Quoi ? aboya la jeune fille, clairement agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, Kazuyuki ?  
>- Je crois que c'est évident, non ? Je cherche à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Konoha ? Pourquoi provoquer toute cette agitation ? Réponds-moi !<br>- Rien de tout ça ne te regarde mon pauvre. Retourne d'où tu viens et cesse de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Zoumi se retourna, prête à repartir, mais Hayato ne la laissa pas faire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna de côté, il cru voir une légère courbe de son ventre. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage et alors qu'elle allait partir, il lança un kunaï que la jeune fille esquiva de justesse, lui évitant d'avoir une entaille à l'épaule.

- Hayato ! Laisse-moi tranquille merde ! hurla-t-elle, énervée. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me fera changer d'avis, de toute façon.  
>- Que t'est-il arrivé, Zoumi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Pendant toutes ces années... Je ne comprends pas. Tu rêvais d'un village comme Konoha. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, tu viens ici et tu fous la merde? Qu'est-ce que tu complotes avec Uchiha Itachi?<p>

Zoumi écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Hayato, qui était pourtant sur ses gardes, ne remarqua pas le mouvement de sa sœur, car une seconde s'écoula sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive, lorsqu'elle lui empoigna le col, soudainement droit devant lui. À nouveau il fut surpris de la vitesse de la kunoichi, mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Zoumi avait une telle force. Elle tenait son col à deux mains, et le tirait vers elle, le regard tueur, les traits défaits par un dégoût profond. Où était passé la Zoumi du passé ? La grande sœur protectrice et gentille? Zoumi n'avait jamais vraiment été rigolote, ni particulièrement extravertie, ni quelqu'un qui riait à tout va, elle était réservée et solitaire, mais il n'y avait jamais eut cette haine – cachant la bonté qu'il y avait jadis – dans son regard qui la rendait repoussante et effrayante. C'était une fille brave et honnête, fiable. Cette fille avait probablement disparu et Hayato avait mal d'y penser. Ses parents n'existaient plus. Sa sœur était devenue une autre personne... Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette idée douloureuse.

- Un ninja ne rêve pas, Hayato, souffla Zoumi d'une voix menaçante. Konoha est un village empoisonné, jamais quiconque ne devrait avoir la naïveté de rêver d'un tel endroit, c'est cruel. Oh, et ce que je trame avec Uchiha Itachi me regarde entièrement et si tu te mets dans mon chemin, je ne t'épargnerai pas uniquement parce que tu es mon frère. Compris ? Et même, justement, puisque tu es mon frère et que tu as l'air passablement idiot, je te laisse en te disant ceci : à ta place, je m'enfuirais et irais vivre autre part. Konoha n'est peut-être pas le havre de paix que tu t'imaginais.  
>- Pourquoi ? souffla Hayato lorsque Zoumi le relâcha.<br>- Oh, je ne fais que te donner un conseil. Entre frères et sœurs on se doit bien ça.

Le mince sourire ironique qui apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde fit serrer les poings à Hayato. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que quelque chose allait arriver à Konoha ? Que le village ne serait plus un lieu sûr ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Que suis-je censé comprendre ? lança-t-il lorsqu'elle s'écarta et qu'elle fit quelques pas pour repartir.

À nouveau, elle s'arrêta, restant de dos.

- Que les villageois de Konoha ne seront bientôt plus en sécurité ?  
>- Interprète-le comme tu voudras.<p>

Cette fois, elle fut trop rapide pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. En moins de dix secondes, elle s'était mordu le pouce, avait planté sa paume par terre, un sceau était apparut au sol, et elle avait disparut dans une explosion de flammes noires.

Le jeune homme demeura longuement immobile, se repassant cette brève altercation avec sa sœur aînée. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant cinq ans. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Non. Ce n'était pas normal. Zoumi avait dû vivre quelque chose durant ces dernières années, car elle n'était plus la même. Quoiqu'Uchiha Itachi ait pu lui faire, elle avait changée. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ses paroles, non plus. Pourquoi lui avait-elle _conseillé_de quitter Konoha ? Pourquoi avait-elle qualifié Konoha de village empoisonné ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter derrière lui. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Kiba et Neji qui venaient d'arriver. Neji atterrit à ses côtés alors que Kiba s'arrêta sur une branche d'arbre.

- Où est donc cette petite rebelle ? s'exclama-t-il.  
>- On l'a manqué de peu, j'imagine ? demanda Neji. Je sens un chakra étranger au tiens.<br>- Ouais, soupira Hayato. Vous venez de la manquer.  
>- On peut encore la rattraper, pourquoi es-tu resté planté là ? continua Kiba.<br>- Parce qu'elle s'est volatilisée. Elle a utilisé un jutsu d'invocation et elle a disparut comme de la fumée.  
>- Ooh, je vois. Pas de chance.<p>

Kiba sauta et vint se poser au sol dans un saut agile. Akamaru, qui était à ses côtés, s'approcha de son maître et marcha plus loin, penchant la tête pour renifler le sol à l'endroit exact où s'était tenue Zoumi quelques minutes auparavant. Les trois jeunes hommes froncèrent des sourcils en voyant que le chien s'attardait. Kiba le rejoignit et posa sa main dans son pelage blanc.

- Tu renifles quelque chose ?

Le brun s'agenouilla et glissa ses doigts dans la terre. Non, ce n'était pas de la terre. Ça n'en était plus, du moins.

- Des cendres ?  
>- Le sol est brûlé, constata Neji en s'approchant à son tour, une expression de curiosité sur son visage.<p>

Hayato fit quelques pas également.

- C'était sûrement une technique d'invocation inversé interdite. Elle a disparu dans des flammes noires.  
>- Des flammes noires ? répéta Kiba en se redressant.<br>- Ouais.  
>- C'est bizarre. Enfin, on devrait peut-être rentrer. Si cette fille a réellement des comptes à régler avec Konoha, elle se remontrera.<p>

Hayato soupira, et regarda Kiba et Neji repartir en compagnie du chien. Il demeura un instant sur place, fixant les cendres en se demandant sincèrement si un jour il retrouverait sa sœur, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. L'avait-il déjà perdue ? Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'en réalité, pendant ces cinq ans, il avait espéré la retrouver et la convaincre de rentrer à la maison ou du moins renouer avec elle. Mais le temps avait filé et ses préoccupations avaient changées. Puis, plus tard, la rencontre de Sakura avait fait basculer sa vie.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sakura. Il avait besoin de la voir. Maintenant...

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur Konoha. Le village semblait endormi alors que dans les rues on ne percevait plus un souffle de mouvement. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux, certains se baladaient encore sous les réverbères.<p>

Sasuke, sous la douce lumière de la lune, était couché sur son lit et fixait depuis des heures le plafond. Il était immobile ainsi depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Mais il s'en fichait. Même s'il essayait de chasser son frère de sa tête, ce dernier revenait à la charge et le hantait minute après minute. C'était plus fort que lui... et ça le rendait malade. Dix ans auparavant, bientôt jour pour jour, son psychopathe de frère avait tué chacun des membres de leur famille, tantes, oncles, grands-parents, cousins. Leur père. Leur mère. Pourquoi ? Pour aucune raison particulière. Uniquement pour tester ses capacités, acte purement égoïste, puis ensuite s'enfuir et s'allier à une organisation de criminel. Et aujourd'hui, eh bien, il se rendait compte que leur si fabuleux clan disparaîtrait dans quelques années alors il décidait de se remettre à la tâche et de mettre la première venue enceinte. C'était à en vomir...

Sasuke cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité, et se redressa. Il essaya de tout son être de cesser d'y penser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut pourquoi son poing s'abattit sur le matelas dans une rage folle. Quand il pensait à ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir... les mots qu'il lui avait dits... l'horreur qu'il lui avait montrée... À cause de lui il avait souvent faillit gâcher sa vie en ayant des pensées de vengeance. Itachi, pendant tout ce temps, pendant tout ce temps où Sasuke se battait avec sa raison et ses sentiments, lui, il s'amusait et se payait du bon temps.

Sasuke se mit à grogner en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Pleins de scénarios et de possibilités l'assaillaient de tout bord, tout côté. Et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ? Mais..._Ça_ne pouvait pas se dérouler de trente milles façons après tout. C'était l'acte et puis il y avait la grossesse. Sasuke grimaça, serrant ses mains et tirant ses cheveux. Il essayait, vraiment très fort, de contenir sa colère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en colère. Avait-il espéré au fond de lui qu'Itachi ait eut des remords? Ou qu'il ait encore de l'intérêt pour lui... Se pouvait-il réellement qu'Itachi soit passé à autre chose, qu'il ait enterré son passé et qu'il s'autorise désormais une vie normale ? Alors le clan n'avait vraiment aucune importance au final. Rien n'avait eut d'importance et maintenant c'était vrai. Évident. Dénué de doutes. Ce connard ne manquait pas de culot !

Il était vraiment pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Là dans sa chambre à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, à repenser à son enfance et à se demander comment l'assassin de sa famille pouvait aujourd'hui se retrouver à se reproduire et à coucher... Même si rien n'était encore certain, l'évidence était là, et il n'était pas stupide. Et puis, peut-être que ça ne s'était pas passé comme il le croyait. Et que croyait-il au juste?

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer que ça ait pu se dérouler... dans l'amour. C'était trop douloureux à penser. Comment Itachi pouvait-il se regarder dans une glace maintenant et se dire qu'il était heureux et qu'il allait avoir un enfant ? Que faisait-il de ses parents, qui pourrissaient sous terre depuis dix ans? Que faisait-il de sa petite amie qu'il aimait supposément et qu'il avait tuée sans regrets ? Comment aller de l'avant avec ce fardeau inhumain sur les épaules?

Mais après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Cette Zoumi était aussi mystérieuse que cette situation était invraisemblable. Tout ça le rendait fou et incapable de dormir...

Donc, dans un profond soupir, il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa un moment de calme. Ensuite, il se leva et se dirigea vers son placard. Il prit quelques vêtements et retira son pyjama. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'accroupit pour prendre ses bottes. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il fut à nouveau pris par d'autres pensées. Il stoppa net tout mouvement et il se mit à fixer un point quelconque devant lui.

Naruto.

À la simple évocation de ce prénom dans son esprit, il frissonna et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Son corps le trahissait et tentait de lui transmettre ce même message, celui de l'écouter et de parler à Naruto. Il avait bien vu que ce dernier était mal à l'aise et essayait d'aborder le sujet mais... Lui, il était trop borné, trop trouillard, trop... pathétique. Il avait peur de souffrir et même si ça aussi c'était égoïste et pitoyable, il y avait d'autres raisons.

Il ne méritait rien de ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être heureux comme son frère se le permettait. Il ne voulait pas qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse que Naruto ne soit souillée par les ténèbres qui habitaient encore son cœur, et il le serait s'il continuait à essayer de s'approcher de lui. Naruto pensait qu'il était serein et qu'il était passé à autre chose. Qu'il avait chassé son passé et qu'il allait de l'avant désormais. En fait, tout le monde pensait ça. Même Sakura. La vérité, c'était qu'il souffrait encore et qu'il se battait toujours contre les cauchemars, les regrets, les souvenirs. Qu'il était tiraillé entre l'envie de se venger et celle de tout simplement vivre en paix avec ses amis. Non, Naruto ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi instable que lui.

Dans un nouveau soupir, Sasuke se releva et attrapa sa sacoche d'armes. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir alors une bonne séance d'entraînement ne ferait pas de mal. Il avait besoin de se défouler et tant qu'à rester ici à taper dans son lit ou sur le mur à chaque fois qu'une pensée le dérangerait ou qu'un nouvel assaut de colère le prendrait, au moins il ne perdrait pas son temps. Une autre nuit blanche s'annonçait, mais ça faisait dix ans maintenant qu'il n'avait pas connu le sommeil pur et réparateur, le sommeil paisible et doux. Alors une de plus ou une de moins, quelle différence...

* * *

><p>Zoumi se laissa tomber à genoux sur sa couchette. Elle était soulagée d'être finalement rentrée. La nuit était tombée et le vent se faisait de plus en plus frais, ce fut donc avec joie qu'elle s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Sur le dos, elle fixa longuement le plafond en réfléchissant aux derniers jours. Aux derniers douloureux jours.<p>

Une grimace défit ses traits à ces pensées. Elle détestait les mots qu'elle avait dits, les actions qu'elle avait posées. Elle n'était pas une actrice, elle était une ninja. Bien que ce fut pour la sécurité des gens qu'elle aimait, elle détestait devoir agir comme tel. Zoumi doutait que ce plan fonctionnât, mais elle ne pouvait rien perdre à essayer. Peut-être la confiance et l'estime de son petit frère, mais quoi de plus ? Elle avait déjà perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

La jeune femme accorda le droit à deux larmes de couler sur ses joues. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la fenêtre, où elle put voir la lune bien haute dans le ciel. Une troisième perle de cristal rejoignit les deux autres qui s'étaient pendus à son menton. La lune était aussi haute ce soir-là, pensa-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre, sous la couette. Un seul mot s'accrocha ensuite à ses lèvres. Un seul _prénom_.

« Itachi. »

- Tu es rentrée, Zoumi, fit une voix dans le noir.

La dénommée se redressa rapidement, assise, en passant deux mains nerveuses sur ses joues. Ses yeux incertains cherchèrent la silhouette qui s'approcha.

- Nekobaa-san... marmonna-t-elle.  
>- Tu penses encore à Itachi-chan, pas vrai ? demanda la voix de la vieille dame.<p>

Zoumi fit une moue boudeuse, bien que la douleur soit encore inscrite dans son regard, et baissa la tête.

- N-Non, s'entêta-t-elle. Je pensais à... mon petit frère.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, non plus.

Une main douce et chaleureuse vint se poser sur sa joue, de revers. À ce contact tendre et maternel, Zoumi se permit de frissonner un peu, se laissant aller à quelques soubresauts qui jaillirent en elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle se retint prodigieusement.

- As-tu vu ton frère Hayato ? demanda Nekobaa, se doutant de quelque chose en voyant l'air troublé de la jeune fille.  
>- Hn.<br>- Face à face ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ? s'intrigua la plus jeune.<br>- Que lui as-tu dit ?  
>- Ce qu'il devait savoir. Que Konoha n'était qu'un pauvre village souillé... que ce n'était pas un havre de paix... Pourquoi ? C'était ma mission, non ? Répandre le message que ce village n'est plus un lieu sûr.<p>

Nekobaa sembla réfléchir un petit moment, les yeux baissés.

- Nekobaa-san ?

La vieille dame releva le menton. Son air semblait à la fois sérieux et concerné.

- Non, ta mission, c'était de t'assurer que le village ne court aucun danger. _Discrètement_. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne devais pas entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit.  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été découverte. Tu te souviens, je te l'ai dit. Je suis tombée sur Sasuke et cette fille aux cheveux roses, l'autre jour. Il y avait cette troupe qui me poursuivait au même moment, et on s'est rentrés dedans. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke a de gros soupçons sur moi. Parce qu'il a vu mon œil.<br>- On ne peut rien cacher à ce gamin...  
>- Le simple fait que je possède un sharingan et que je porte un Uchiha fait de moi la cible de plusieurs gangs de ninja hors-la-loi, récapitula Zoumi, dégoûtée. Et depuis que j'ai été découverte, je ne peux plus déambuler discrètement comme bon me semble à travers le village, parce qu'on sent ma présence, maintenant qu'on connaît mon existence. Ils sont sur leur garde, plus précisément Sasuke. Je le soupçonne à mon tour de tout savoir sur moi. Ce qui concerne Itachi... Et le jour où j'ai légèrement agressée Rosie, je...<br>- Quoi ? Le jour où tu as agressée qui ? s'exclama Nekobaa.  
>- Euh... Rosie. Tu sais, la fille aux cheveux roses.<br>- Haruno ?  
>- Peu importe ! Elle traîne souvent avec Sasuke. Je voulais savoir où se trouvait la maison d'Itachi...<br>- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit de nouveau la vieille dame.  
>- Parce que... je...<p>

Zoumi se tut. Une expression à la fois triste et embarrassée se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle fixait Nekobaa, prête à dire la vérité, docile comme une petite fille sage.

- Itachi m'a... dit que, si j'avais une chance, je devrais me rendre là-bas afin de récupérer tout ce qui me sera utile pour le sharingan. Pour... le mien mais aussi pour...

Zoumi baissa la tête vers son ventre qu'elle caressa lentement, incertaine.

- Tu aurais pu te débrouiller d'une façon plus subtile pour te rendre là-bas, la sermonna Nekobaa. Qu'allais-tu dire ensuite ?

La jeune fille se souvint de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire avant que la vieille femme ne l'arrête.

En soupirant, elle poursuivit.

- Oui, donc, lorsqu'Hayato est apparu pour la défendre, j'ai été surprise. Je me suis rapidement dit que si je jouais l'ennemie, ce serait une bonne façon de les amener à se mettre sur le mode défensif. J'ai fait mon maximum pour qu'on pense que je suis une menace à guetter. Et, à cet instant, les ninjas sur des chevaux qui me pourchassent, sont apparus. Maintenant, le village de Konoha est plus prudent que jamais. J'ai remarqué plus de ninjas à chaque frontière.  
>- Je vois. Tu as plus ou moins réussi à répandre le message, comme tu dis. Et le fait qu'ils aient vu d'eux-mêmes ces troupes ajoutent un peu plus de mesures de sécurité de leur part. C'est bien. Et en ce qui concerne Sasuke ?<p>

Zoumi fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers la grand-mère.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander quoique ce soit.  
>- Tu sais qu'il est le seul qui puisse t'aider. Jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Itachi-chan...<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! cria Zoumi, se penchant sur elle-même.

Un long silence s'abattit sur elles. La blonde tira sur la natte de ses cheveux, passée sur son épaule gauche. Elle enfouit ses doigts nerveusement dans ses longues mèches, avant de soupirer et de s'excuser de s'être emportée.

Dans un murmure, elle dit :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aiderait. Il déteste son frère. Ce qui veut dire qu'il me détestera moi et mon bébé aussi.  
>- Il déteste son frère à ses dépends, et tu le sais.<br>- Bon et maintenant c'est lui la victime ? s'énerva la jeune fille.  
>- Fais comme tu veux. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sasuke sera un jour amené à te protéger, à t'aider. Tu portes tout de même son neveu.<p>

Nekobaa bâilla alors, fortement, puis lui annonça qu'elle irait se coucher. La regardant s'éloigner et disparaître au bout de la pièce, Zoumi se rallongea en réprimant un soupir, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement plaintif.  
>Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, sinon de celle d'Itachi. C'était lui, après tout, qui devait être là pour elle. Et aller perdre son temps à protéger un village comme celui de Konoha, plutôt que de se lancer à la recherche d'Itachi, la rendait folle de rage. D'un côté, à Konoha, il y avait son frère, et beaucoup de gens innocents, ça elle en était consciente. Et ça lui faisait mal de devoir trahir ainsi Hayato, qui lui persistait à croire qu'elle n'était pas une méchante. D'avoir dû prononcer de telles paroles en le fixant droit dans les yeux, plus tôt dans la journée, l'avait tellement dégoûtée... Elle aurait préféré lui enfoncer un poignard dans le ventre.<p>

Mais Itachi lui manquait, naturellement. Et elle refusait de croire qu'il était mort. Elle l'aurait ressentit si tel avait été le cas. Elle savait qu'il était vivant. Cet espoir filtrait en elle et s'imbibait de vie à chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour qui passait.

Malgré tout, si le pire était déjà arrivé, quoi qu'elle déteste y penser, elle tenait à ce que le souhait de son amour se réalise. Que Sasuke ne soit jamais mis au courant de rien. Qu'il soit en sécurité et qu'il vive sa vie comme il se doit...

Ce satané Sasuke, pensa Zoumi en étouffant un autre grognement. Parfois elle se demandait si elle avait un jour été plus importante que lui dans le cœur d'Itachi. Peut-être pendant la nuit où ce petit être avait été conçu... Elle tenta de s'en rassurer, refusant de douter de la bonté d'Itachi, et un mince sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Une main sur son ventre, elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis hokage du village de Konoha. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, déjà cinq jours sont passés depuis la dernière fois que l'on a été en contact avec cette princesse fugitive. Ce dossier va réellement me rendre dingue, cette fille ne cesse de se balader partout et de nous filer entre les doigts. On ne sait évidemment toujours pas ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle cherche vraiment. Mais ça m'inquiète. Je sais qu'une menace plane sur Konoha. Les ninjas qui poursuivent Zoumi pour quelque raison qui soit, sont sans doute cachés et attendent le moment propice pour attaquer afin de récupérer la fille. Comme ils l'ont si bien dit. Ça m'inquiète vraiment.<p>

Une autre chose qui me tourmente ? Sasuke. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. D'ailleurs, ça fait plus d'une heure que je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit à essayer de chercher le sommeil qui ne vient pas, entre autre parce que je pense à lui. Il est presque 17 heures mais si je suis là c'est parce que Tsunade m'a trouvé dans mon bureau à dormir comme un bébé. Depuis mon retour au village, je n'ai pas pu dormir beaucoup. Elle m'a suggéré de prendre quelques jours de congé pour me reposer. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que mon voyage me retombait dessus et que tout ce travail soudain ne m'aidait pas à récupérer. C'est vrai après tout. Et si je l'ai écouté, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me l'a ordonné, – car je suis hokage, c'est moi désormais qui donne les ordres – c'est plutôt parce que Tsunade est un peu comme une mère. Et il se trouve qu'elle avait raison, alors...

Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai pris une douche rapide et je me suis jeté dans mes draps avec les cheveux encore trempés, dans un pyjama improvisé. Un tee-shirt orange et un caleçon. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir mais tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est la sécurité du village, qui je le sens sera menacée très bientôt, et Sasuke.

Ça m'énerve d'y penser. Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés, j'ai essayé de ramener le sujet afin qu'on en discute, qu'on se dise les vraies choses, mais jamais il n'a montré l'intérêt d'aborder cette conversation. Il évite drôlement mon regard depuis ces cinq jours et quand nous nous retrouvons seuls il s'éclipse rapidement à son tour ou alors il me parle de l'Examen Chunin, des participants, des épreuves. Il devient, en d'autres termes, bizarrement bavard.

Tranquillement, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas parler de ça. Mais pourquoi ? A-t-il besoin de plus de temps ? Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que Sakura m'a dit, mais ça devient lassant et ridicule. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à chat avec lui. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis amoureux de lui. Comme ça, il saura quelles sont mes exactes intentions à son égard et il pourra réfléchir mieux, se préparer, me dire ce que _lui_il attend de moi.

Eh voilà. C'est reparti. Je ne pourrai pas me reposer dans cet état d'esprit.

Un soupir m'échappe alors que je me lève. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine en me rappelant que mon appartement devient de plus en plus petit et étroit. J'ouvre le frigo et me prend une bouteille d'eau. (Depuis mon retour j'ai fait quelques achats avec Sakura, pour remplir mes placards de bouffe.) J'en bois une longue gorgée qui me rafraîchit la tête et je finis la bouteille en moins d'une minute. Je la balance sur le comptoir et me décide à aller m'habiller. J'enfile un pantalon gris, des bottes, et me passe une veste noire ordinaire sur les épaules, par-dessus mon tee-shirt.

Je mets quelques longues minutes à traverser le village.

L'appartement de Sasuke n'est pas très loin du mien. Je me rappelle notre balade de l'autre soir, quand je l'ai raccompagné du restaurant. Mon cœur continue de faire des hauts et des bas dans ma poitrine et je pense devenir fou avant d'avoir atteint la rue où son chez lui se trouve. Je trouve finalement son appartement et sourit doucement à imaginer ce qu'il va faire. M'ouvrir ? Me dire qu'il est occupé? Est-il simplement là ? Et s'il m'ouvre la porte, de quoi va-t-on parler ? Il faut que je lui dise que je suis amoureux de lui, je ne peux pas supporter longtemps ce suspens entre nous. Merde... et puis comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui si vite ? Je suis au village depuis une semaine. Peut-être que je confonds mes sentiments. Mais une chose est sûre, quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de recommencer à l'embrasser comme la dernière fois. C'est un signe, non ? Surtout si ce désir est plus fort que celui de m'installer sur son canapé et bavarder comme le feraient deux simples amis.

C'est dans un froncement de sourcils que je frappe finalement à sa porte. Un silence me répond d'abord. J'attends patiemment, puis refrappe. L'environnement est si calme que je peux pratiquement entendre l'écho de mes jointures à l'intérieur de son appartement. Je frappe de nouveau lorsque l'attente se fait de plus en plus longue. Un peu comme si je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il n'est pas là, ou encore qu'il sait – par lequel des hasards – que c'est moi et qu'il ne veut pas me voir. J'ignore mon entêtement qui devient ridicule quand, pour la cinquième fois, je tends ma main et cogne sur le battant de fer.

Bizarrement, cette fois-ci, je n'entends rien d'autre que quelques pas. Je croise les doigts mais ce n'est pas la porte que je fixe qui s'ouvre. C'est celle qui se trouve à ma droite.

Surpris, je me tourne. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que sur le même bâtiment se trouvait deux appartements si près l'un de l'autre. Curieux, je pivote et regarde à gauche pour voir une troisième porte. Sasuke ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait des voisins si proches. Je me retourne vers la femme sexagénaire qui vient d'ouvrir, sûrement alertée par mon obstination à frapper chez quelqu'un qui est visiblement absent. Soudainement, je me sens vraiment idiot.

Une moue résignée et timide se peint sur mon visage tandis que la vieille dame sort un peu plus de derrière sa porte. Vêtue d'un tablier de cuisine, par-dessus une robe légère, elle ouvre la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle se met à rougir. Je soupire intérieurement ; peut-être m'a-t-elle reconnu.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Hokage-sama.  
>- Juste Naruto, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire. Et pas de vouvoiement, franchement...<p>

J'ai envie d'ajouter que j'aurais pu être son petit-fils alors me vouvoyer est extrêmement bizarre, mais j'apprécie trop le respect qu'elle a à mon égard. Je ne fais que rester là, poliment.

- Es-tu là pour le jeune Uchiha ?  
>- Oui, m'enquis-je, plein d'espoir. Est-il là ?<p>

Après tout, il est peut-être sous la douche ou endormi.

Son visage s'assombrit, comme si elle est déçue pour moi. Je connais donc déjà sa réponse et mes propres traits s'assombrissent avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Non, j'ai peur que le jeune homme ne soit partit en début d'après-midi.  
>- Savez-vous où il est allé ?<br>- Non, j'en suis navrée.  
>- Mouais. Après tout s'il était parti à l'épicerie il serait rentré depuis longtemps, marmonné-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte, fixant la course du soleil dans le ciel.<br>- Oui, en effet, continue la grand-mère.

En voyant qu'elle s'attarde, je toussote un peu et fais quelque pas, comme pour partir.

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, dans ce cas. Je repasserai plus tard !

Elle acquiesce en silence et disparaît dans son antre. Quant à moi, je reste un moment sur place, fixant le ciel, la journée qui, doucement, s'éloigne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps m'a prit le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, mais j'imagine qu'il doit être environ 17h40 ou 17h45, tout au plus. Parti en début d'après-midi, hein ?

Dans un secouement de tête, je quitte l'endroit.

Je sais où le trouver.

* * *

><p><span>Ellipse<span> – _Un peu plus tôt_.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers l'arche, sur lequel étaient inscrits en vieux kanji le nom de sa famille. Les lettres étaient vieilles et presque effacés par le temps. Le soleil reflétant dessus et, l'aveuglant à moitié, l'empêcha de s'attarder. D'un bref soupir, il rebaissa la tête et avança dans son ancien quartier. Il marchait lentement, essayant de garder son sang froid. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur des souvenirs douloureux, ni se laisser aller à se remémorer des instants passés et qui n'existaient plus. Mais c'était difficile, puisqu'il n'y avait que ça, par ici...

Le visage fermé à double tour, il s'aventura dans les rues désertes. Vêtu comme tous les jours, d'un pantalon kaki, de bottes lui montant au milieu des mollets à lacets, un T-shirt sans manche noir surmonté d'un long manteau noir, Sasuke avait dans les yeux une toute petite étincelle de tristesse, dont lui-même n'était pas totalement conscient. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix ans que son frère avait fiché le camp en emportant ses rêves, ses parents, sa famille et son innocence.

Sasuke déboucha rapidement devant sa maison. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, après tout.

Il se planta droit devant l'entrée, et observa pendant quelques secondes l'habitacle. Une boule à la gorge, il décida finalement d'entrer. Il posa son sac à l'entrée, posa son sabre contre le mur et referma la porte coulissante.

L'intérieur, sombre et froid, était tout ce que son foyer n'avait jamais été. Il se voyait encore courir après sa mère pour l'embrasser le matin... ou encore courir après son père pour lui montrer comment il maniait déjà bien les kunaïs et les shurikens.

Le jeune Uchiha eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Après être resté un long moment immobile à l'entrée, il se pencha, attrapa son sac et en sortit ce qu'il avait ramené de chez lui : une chandelle, un briquet et plusieurs fleurs. Il reposa son sac et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'agenouilla près de la petite table basse, au centre, et ouvrit le tiroir pour en ressortir un grand cadre. Sur la photo, il y avait ses parents. Il posa l'objet debout sur la table, et y installa la chandelle, entourée par les quelques fleurs que lui avait vendu Ino. Il l'alluma et admira la douce lueur de la flamme qui brillait dans la pièce.

Ses yeux noirs emplis de tristesse, désormais très voyante, il fixa longuement les visages de son père et de sa mère. À cet instant, et malgré qu'il se le fut interdit, il songea à Itachi. À son visage dénué d'émotion la nuit où il avait commis ces crimes atroces. À son visage dans sa mémoire, le visage qu'il avait gardée de son grand frère. Des traits dans lesquels aucune culpabilité n'était visible. Des yeux ne reflétant aucune âme apparente. Et une autre pensée s'ajouta à celle-ci, une pensée tourmentée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Cette Zoumi et la possibilité qu'elle soit enceinte d'Itachi... qui le rendait malade.

Il trouvait ça injuste. Injuste que lui il soit là avec ses démons et ses souvenirs, enfermé dans la coquille qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années, où ne régnait que peine et douleur, celle qu'il avait bâti autour de lui pour se protéger des souffrances qu'il ne voulait pas revivre de nouveau. C'était injuste qu'il soit agenouillé devant la photo de ses parents défunts, agenouillé devant son passé comme s'il était son esclave, devant un passé pour lequel il livrait chacun de ses souffles, alors qu'Itachi, de son côté, continuait sa vie, tombait amoureux (ou peu importe comment cela s'était passé) et se reproduisait...

Sasuke ferma les paupières et se mordit violemment les lèvres, les poings fermement serrés. Alors que la soif de vengeance brûlait en lui, incendiant son corps et son âme entière, revenant à la charge comme une bête féroce à chaque fois qu'il regardait des images de ses parents, il repensa à Sakura. Il repensa à Sakura pleurant dans ses bras l'autre jour. À la confiance qu'elle avait en lui et au besoin qu'elle avait qu'il soit près d'elle. Si Sasuke avait bien compris quelque chose en étant avec elle, c'était que des gens avaient besoin de lui... de la façon exacte dont lui il avait eut besoin de sa famille, à une certaine époque – et même encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui était précieux et il le savait. Sakura, et pas seulement elle, Kakashi et Naruto, _surtout_Naruto, le lui avaient bien fait comprendre ces dernières années. Il avait une famille à Konoha.

En revoyant le sourire idiot et sincère de Naruto, ses poings se desserrèrent et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il posa doucement sa main sur son cœur en le sentant se mettre à vibrer agréablement. Tout à coup, la douleur sembla s'estomper pour laisser sa place à une panoplie de sensation, qui descendit vers son ventre, là où des petites bestioles s'amusèrent à voleter et à le chatouiller de l'intérieur. Malgré lui, il revit la scène du baiser. Elle joua dans sa mémoire et il crut même ressentir de nouveau la texture des lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

Son pouls se calma lentement, alors qu'il refermait les yeux, cette fois dans le seul but de tenter de revoir le bleu du regard de Naruto. Lors de cet instant si intime, les deux pierres azurs avaient été si proches. Ses lèvres, malgré lui, se mutèrent en sourire alors qu'il réalisait le contraste épatant auquel il était la victime. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il était vibrant de colère et de soif de vengeance, empli de tristesse, et désormais, il avait envie... il avait envie d'embrasser Naruto de nouveau.

Avec un petit rire, Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Mais à quoi je pense, moi... marmonna-t-il.

Après un dernier regard bourré d'émotions contradictoires sur la photo de ses parents, Sasuke se releva, laissant la chandelle se consumer devant la photo de ses parents, et il quitta la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit un bruit de pas qui fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Levant la tête vers la direction que lui dictaient ses sens, et plissant ses yeux à cause du soleil éclatant, il vit trois ninjas assis sur des chevaux apparaître au bout de la rue. Les bêtes courraient rapidement vers lui et en serrant son sabre, Sasuke se planta devant l'allée.

L'homme en tête de la troupe fit arrêter son cheval en tirant d'un coup sec les rênes de la bride. Levant le bras pour que ses hommes s'arrêtent, ce qu'ils firent, il posa son regard sur Sasuke. Ce dernier se rappela la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Le chef paraissait toujours aussi hautain mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'air encore plus mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée quand il vit l'homme devant lui faire un bref signe du menton à ses hommes qui, eux, sur leurs chevaux, commencèrent à l'entourer.

Le chef descendit du sien et s'avança vers Sasuke, qui jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui se préparait autour de lui.

- Ne fais pas ton gamin arrogant, Uchiha, cracha-t-il. Je déteste ça.

Oubliant qu'il était encerclé, Sasuke plissa le nez et sentit l'agacement monter sérieusement en lui.

- Et moi je déteste me répéter. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
>- Tu le sais très bien, lança l'homme en s'avançant et en bousculant Sasuke contre l'épaule.<p>

Sasuke se retourna, regardant l'homme s'approcher de sa maison. Se promettant de lui sauter au cou s'il touchait ne serait-ce que d'un petit doigt la porte de l'entrée, il le vit finalement s'arrêter à quelques pas, puis se retourner vers lui.

- Où est-elle ?  
>- De qui tu parles ?<p>

Le samouraï, ou du moins il en avait tout l'air, afficha un sourire ironique et tout sauf amical.

- La demoiselle, bien sûr. Cette jolie princesse qui continue toujours de nous échapper ! Nous savons qu'elle est passée ici.  
>- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve, siffla Sasuke. Et si vous voulez mon avis, j'en ai rien à foutre puisque je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Et avec vous encore moins.<p>

Les yeux de jade devant lui étaient plus glacials que la glace elle-même. Sasuke soutint sans difficultés son regard de haine jusqu'à ce que le chef renifle dédaigneusement.

- Ouais, confirma-t-il. Je hais les enfants.

Puis, dans une fraction de seconde, il avait tiré son sabre et l'avait brandi à une vitesse incroyable en direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier, ayant anticipé le mouvement grâce à son sharingan qu'il avait enclenché, brandit également le sien et bloqua l'attaque. Il se retourna ensuite en balançant son bras, qui s'abattit sur la mâchoire du deuxième ninja de la bande, qui venait de sauter de son cheval. Et de un. Se retournant, il frappa d'un coup sec dans la direction du chef et réussit à lui entailler la joue. L'homme recula de plusieurs pas, déboussolé, en grognant, une main plaquée sur sa joue ensanglantée. Et de deux.

Pivotant, il leva le genou et l'enfonça dans le diaphragme du troisième qui avait bondit et tenté de l'attaquer à son tour. Et de trois. Le tout en quelques pauvres secondes. Sasuke observa les deux corps et calcula rapidement le temps approximatif qu'ils resteraient étendus avant de se relever. Puis, il leva ses yeux rouges menaçants vers le chef, qui fulminait. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le plus âgé ne finisse par lâcher :

- Magnifique. Quel dynamisme. Tu es bien le rejeton Uchiha, après tout ! Ce sera un affrontement intéressant.

Les fins sourcils noirs de Sasuke se froncèrent à l'entente de ces paroles ironiques et méprisantes.

- Kazuyuki Zoumi reste introuvable, alors ce que je veux, je n'ai qu'à le trouver ailleurs !  
>- Ce que tu veux ?<p>

Ces mots restèrent en suspens ainsi que la dernière question de Sasuke, car le chef bondit soudainement. Rapide et vif, il atterrit tout juste devant Sasuke et tous deux se mirent à se ruer de coups, en bloquèrent, puis s'en octroyèrent davantage. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Les chevaux reculèrent sur leur passage, alors que l'affrontement prenait de plus en plus d'espace. Les deux autres ninjas restaient également sur place, ne daignant pas s'en mêler.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sasuke reçut un coup bien placé sur l'arcade, fissurant la peau d'une mince entaille, que ce dernier décida de prendre une distance avec son adversaire. Pour se faire, il dévia habilement un coup qui visait à approfondir sa blessure au sourcil, se baissant en pliant les genoux, et envoya son poing profondément dans l'estomac de l'homme qui se plia de douleur. Pour l'achever, il se redressa, leva la jambe, tourna son corps et frappa violemment sa tête d'un puissant coup de pied.

Il cria de douleur en tombant au sol. Sasuke en profita pour sauter et reculer de plusieurs mètres. Le souffle haché, il examina les alentours rapidement, cherchant une méthode pour en finir au plus vite. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à grand-chose, puisque le colosse qu'il avait jeté par terre à coup de genou lui sautait déjà dessus.

D'autres coups partirent. Sasuke balança son épée, ne se concentrant maintenant que sur le combat à mains nues. L'homme était costaud mais certainement pas plus vif, rapide ni aussi agile que Sasuke, ce qui donnait au jeune Uchiha un avantage certain. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à effectuer culbutes et galipettes pour éviter les attaques de son adversaire. Sasuke lui renvoyait ses coups de poings et ses coups de pieds, ses coups de genoux et de coudes, avec autant de force.

Habituellement, lors d'un combat, il ne pensait à rien, sinon à une méthode et une stratégie pour gagner. Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ces hommes lui voulaient. N'était-ce pas la troupe qui en avait après Zoumi ?

Poings fermés, Sasuke atteignit violemment la mâchoire de l'homme au moment où il réalisa. Zoumi possédait un sharingan comme lui, peu importe où elle l'avait déniché. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était évident désormais. Et le chef lui avait dit, avant de commencer à se battre,  
>« <em>Ce que je veux, je n'ai qu'à le trouver ailleurs.<em>» Plus de doute maintenant, ce groupe de ninja désirait mettre la main sur son dôjutsu.

Perdu dans ces dernières pensées, il ne vit pas arriver le violent coup de pied qu'il se prit au torse et qui l'envoya virevolter plusieurs tours sur lui-même avant de s'écraser plus loin par terre. Il gémit de douleur et resta quelques secondes par terre, sonné par le choc. Pendant ce temps, l'homme ricana et s'approcha de lui, bien décidé à ne pas perdre cette opportunité. Sasuke, de son côté, ouvrit difficilement les yeux et plaqua ses mains par terre pour se relever.

Aussitôt, ses sens sentirent le prochain assaut arriver. Se retournant tout juste au bon moment, il s'écarta du chemin en se jetant sur le côté, alors que le colosse écrasait son poing par terre, faisant trembler le sol. Ce violent coup rappela à Sasuke la force herculéenne de Sakura, et malgré sa surprise, il ne s'attarda pas. Se relevant aussi vite qu'il le put, il composa plusieurs signes et créa un chidori. Sa main se couvrit alors de chakra bleu et visible, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux non pas seulement au colosse mais également aux deux autres. Le bruit des milles oiseaux fut tout autant déconcertant et profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, il bondit en sa direction avec son jutsu foudroyant, mais plutôt que de lui enfoncer dans l'estomac, il s'approcha jusqu'au dernier centimètre et le planta dans le sol, ce qui provoqua comme un coup de tonnerre sous terre. Le sol trembla et troubla l'équilibre de l'homme, qui lui n'eut à peine le temps de reculer, que Sasuke, déjà débarrassé de son jutsu, se redressait, accroupi, et lui attrapait les chevilles.

Toujours dans cette vitesse à peine visible, il tira ses jambes vers le haut pour le faire tomber brutalement au sol. Son dos se fracassa et le fit crier de douleur. Mais Sasuke n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Avec un sourire triomphant, il se pencha, attrapa son bras et le releva en un clignement d'œil. Vacillant sur ses pieds, le ninja aperçut à peine le jeune homme disparaître pour réapparaître derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse retomber, car son équilibre avait été fragilisé par le jutsu de foudre, Sasuke envoya son pied dans son dos d'une force épatante.

Sa victime projetée dans les airs, Sasuke souriait, maintenant très fier, puis disparu aussitôt.

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres, il effectua l'une de ses plus vieilles techniques – mais l'une de ses préférées : la fureur du lion. Une fois l'homme de nouveau plaqué au sol – après un assaut d'une telle ampleur, il ne parvenait plus à lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, il était complètement figé, les yeux ouverts sous le choc et le corps complètement paralysé –, Sasuke se redressa. Légèrement essoufflé, il avait les sourcils froncés dans une expression de colère et d'énervement.

Puis, il leva ses yeux rouges et menaçants vers les deux autres hommes, qui commençaient à trembler.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	10. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées

**Auteure :**TchOupiiie

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**reytan** : Évidemment avec Sasuke fallait s'y attendre :p Il se laisse pas faire hihihi ^^ Contente que tu ai aimé cette raclée qu'il leur met ;) En effet Naruto va arriver dans ce chap et il y aura une discussion, peut-être pas des aveux mais je te le dis maintenant, il y a bien un baiser intense ! Mais rien de plus, bref, t'as qu'à lire pour voir haha :P Et non tu as raison, c'est pas gagné avec le glaçon, Naruto va en baver mais comme il est persévérant c'est bien ! Merci d'avoir commenté encore une fois :) Bisouuss et bonne lecture! ^^

**Darkflower93 : **Tu as raison, Zoumi agit et pense pareil qu'Itachi. Ça montre aussi qu'elle a eu son influence donc qu'elle l'a connu … et même plus hihihi :) L'amateratsu qu'utilise Zoumi n'est absolument pas une coincidence, tu es observatrice ! En effet Itachi n'est pas mort loin de là u_U Je pourrais pas le tuer T.T … Bref oui il y a encore beaucoup de mystère mais bon tout s'éclaircira, pas dans ce chapitre car il est concentré sur Naruto et Sasuke mais bientôt :) ! Ouaiis, les amours de Naru et Sasu c'est compliqué… Hahaha :P J'espère que tu seras servie avec ce chapitre, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est concentré sur eux deux. Il n'y a peut-être pas de gros pas en avant mais c'est déjà ça. Avec Naruto et Sasuke c'est pas les pétales de roses dès le début qui volent partout hein xD Faut être patients, et je crois que Naruto devra l'être hihihi … je te laisse lire et découvrir par toi-même les humeurs de notre glaçon préféré :p Ooh et tu es vraiment très gentille… Merci ça me remonte vraiment le moral ce que tu dis. =)

**caprice75 : **Je pense que tu seras servi concernant les sentiments de nos deux ninjas dans ce chapitre.^^ Dommage pour Zoumi alors, si tu l'aimes pas xD Car elle sera importante à l'avenir, avec Itachi bien sûr. Enfin bref peut-être que tu changeras d'avis xD… Tu as raison de ne pas croire du tout qu'Itachi est mort car il ne l'est pas, encore moins kidnappé. Enfin bon tout ce qui le concerne ne sera pas révélé tout de suite. Dans ce chapitre on se concentre sur Naru et Sasu! ;) Merci d'avoir commenté fidèle lectrice ! :) Pour ton P.S, non je ne crois pas que la maladie d'Itachi sera présente dans la fic, ou alors elle a été guérie par un remède que connaît Zoumi de son pays… Bref je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce détail.^^ Bonne lecture !

**Zassou** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

**Guest** : Heyyy :) T'en fais pas Itachi n'est pas mort.^^

**Boys-Love-Yaoi** : Désolée hihihi xD Faut bien un peu de suspens dans la vie :) Mouais ça va légèrement attendre, ou plutôt dis-toi que ce ne sera pas facile avec Sasuke qui reste obstinément renfermé :p Naruto va en baver, tu verras bien! Concernant le bébé Uchiwa, tu sauras tout bientôt, je ne dis rien^^ En fait elle appelle son frère par son nom et parfois par son prénom. Quant à Nekoba-sama, eh bah, je sais pas encore si Sasuke va y penser. Peut-être bien, c'est une idée. Encore une fois merci d'avoir lu et commenté, j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées<strong>

Ennuyé, le jeune Uchiha resta sur place, un long moment. Avec son sharingan, il avait une allure terrifiante et sa colère créait une aura repoussante et effrayante. À le regarder, on reconnaissait bien là la prestance d'un Uchiha, son imposante présence sur un champ de bataille. Sasuke avait hérité de ces qualités de combattants, tout comme ses ancêtres. Il possédait la grâce et la force, l'intelligence, la domination, et par-dessus tout, il avait l'avantage sur les trois hommes, à cause de sa pupille précieuse qui perçait les intentions de ses adversaires, afin de le mener vers la victoire. Cette pupille que, si Sasuke avait bien compris, ces hommes voulaient se mettre dans la poche.

Le chef, debout un peu plus loin, l'oreille qui saignait à cause de son coup de pied bien placé d'un peu plus tôt, fulminait. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs alors que son corps frémissait de rage. Il était énervé que son coéquipier se soit fait mettre K.O. si facilement, et il l'était encore plus que son deuxième coéquipier, se tienne debout près de son cheval, tremblant de la tête au pied, effrayé comme une fillette.

- Raaaah ! Mais vous êtes de véritables lavettes tous les deux ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse, bande d'incompétents. Ginjiro, relève-toi immédiatement !

Sasuke baissa la tête vers le dénommé « Ginjiro ». Il esquissa de faibles mouvements, et pour l'empêcher d'utiliser les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il s'avança et planta son pied dans son estomac. Un nouveau cri de douleur retentit, suivi d'un grognement de frustration de la part du chef, et Sasuke sut que celui-là, il était définitivement hors d'état.

Le chef se tourna vers l'autre homme.

- Tsukito ! Élance-toi vers lui, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Tsukito acquiesça, certes, même si tout sur son visage laissait croire que le pauvre homme aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, à cet instant.

Il obéit tout de même à son maître et se précipita vers Sasuke. Ce dernier fut prêt à le recevoir et un nouveau duel débuta. Malgré son air effrayé, Tsukito était assez fort et Sasuke eut du mal à garder le rythme. Les coups pleuvaient. Il se baissait pour en esquiver, se relevait, tournoyait et pivotait.

Réussissant à le repousser d'un puissant coup de pied, il aperçut Tsukito s'éloigner volontairement. Claquant ses paumes, l'homme effectua plusieurs signes que Sasuke ne put déchiffrer. La seconde suivante, deux branches énormes sortirent de sous terre et tentèrent de l'attaquer. Pris par surprise, Sasuke se fit couper à la joue par l'une des extrémités pointues de la première branche. Réagissant au quart de tour, le jeune homme sauta vers l'arrière dans une culbute gracile et rapide, attrapa son sabre qui reposait à cet endroit précis, et d'un coup sec, disséqua le jutsu, constitué visiblement de bois. Très rare, songea-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

Tsukito, plus loin, souriait moqueusement et Sasuke n'eut le temps de comprendre pourquoi, car dès lors, deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille par derrière et le soulevèrent dans les airs, lui broyant le corps douloureusement. D'instinct, il débattit des pieds et brandit son sabre pour trancher l'air mais son arme ne lui fut d'aucune utilité, de la même façon que sa force chutait. Écrabouillé par cette étreinte loin d'être agréable, il respirait par coups hachés.

Tournant difficilement la tête, il aperçut le sourire sadique et satisfait du chef. Donc, l'homme qui le serrait à lui en casser les os, c'était le même qu'il venait d'encastrer au sol ? Il pensait pourtant l'avoir mit K.O. !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux quand un bras délaissa sa taille pour l'entourer un peu plus haut : autour de sa gorge. Non, ce n'était pas bon, ça. Sasuke se sentit étouffer en moins d'une minute, ses pieds ne touchant toujours pas le sol. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent au bras musclé autour de son cou et le griffa mais rien, l'homme, qu'il venait pourtant d'affaiblir, était inébranlable et extrêmement fort. Sasuke avait beau être fort et pouvoir rivaliser avec lui dans un combat au ninjutsu, mais il n'avait physiquement pas sa corpulence.

- Tiens-toi tranquille ! gronda-t-il en resserrant son bras et Sasuke étouffa un gémissement, tentant vainement de respirer. Tu as eu ton tour, tu m'as montré de quoi tu étais capable, maintenant c'est à moi.

Le jeune Uchiha ne put rien faire. Il ne put rien faire non plus quand il sentit la main sur sa taille se mettre à se balader, le tripotant.

- Dis donc, c'est un bien joli petit corps que tu as là... chantonna-t-il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en profiter, là maintenant.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il essayait de toute son âme de trouver une solution mais l'air manquait à ses poumons. Ses mains, accrochées au bras qui entourait sa gorge, devenaient plus faibles plus les secondes passaient et plus l'emprise se resserrait. Putain, il avait l'avantage sur eux, quelques minutes plus tôt ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir venir cette contre-attaque ?

- Bien, bien, lança le chef en s'approchant finalement, se mettant devant Sasuke. Tu t'es finalement calmé.  
>- Pas... le choix... cracha-t-il entre deux souffles étranglés.<br>- On fait moins le fier, maintenant, dis-moi, continua le supérieur, d'un ton détaché et méprisant.

Sasuke soutint son regard autant qu'il put garder les yeux ouverts. Le manque d'oxygène lui montait à la tête et commençait à le rendre faible. Il gardait encore obstinément les ongles enfoncés dans le bras de Ginjiro, et les jambes tendues, prêt à se débattre même si la force manquait cruellement.

Tsukito, derrière son chef, souriait devant cette vue. Tous les trois jubilaient de voir le si fier Uchiha en état de faiblesse et d'infériorité. Sasuke jura contre lui-même. Alors, le rôle du pauvre homme effrayé, c'était une tactique ? Et celui de se laisser écraser facilement, ça aussi, c'était prévu ? Et celui du chef enragé et impatient, pareil ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit ainsi fait avoir. Ces ninjas étaient donc beaucoup plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Ils étaient de véritables menaces pour le village.

- Bon, faisons ce pourquoi nous sommes venus. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.  
>- Oui, chef, fit Ginjiro.<p>

L'homme retira son bras de la taille du jeune Uchiha, et porta sa main redevenu libre vers le front de Sasuke. Repoussant ses mèches, il tourna son visage de force et dégagea le passage vers ses yeux. Le chef s'approcha, fouillant dans sa sacoche d'armes, un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke, lui, commençait à perdre conscience, mais pas totalement. L'étreinte autour de sa gorge était juste assez forte pour que l'air passe en petite – très petite – quantité, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de respirer complètement.

Ses yeux faiblement ouverts s'écarquillèrent cependant, en voyant les gestes du chef de la bande. Ce dernier avait un petit flacon dans les mains, qu'il ouvrit. Quelques gouttes d'un liquide transparent tombèrent au sol et l'homme recula instinctivement, comme s'il était important et crucial qu'il n'en soit pas aspergé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Tiens le fermement, Ginjiro. Il ne doit pas bouger. Et couvre sa bouche. S'il en avale, ça pourrait le tuer.

Aussitôt, Sasuke sentit une main s'aplatir sur sa bouche. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le bras de Ginjiro et celui-ci étouffa un gémissement de douleur, sentant les ongles entailler sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

En voyant le chef prendre son visage d'une main, sans délicatesse, il comprit rapidement qu'il convoitait réellement sa pupille, son sharingan. Toutefois, plutôt que de le lui arracher violemment, l'homme ne fit que diriger son autre main, contenant toujours ce mystérieux flacon, vers ses yeux, plus précisément son œil droit.

Un sourire sadique fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. Il tenta de se débattre quand il comprit à quoi allait bientôt servir ce flacon, mais malgré ses tentatives, un liquide brûlant se versa dans son œil. Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir complet.

* * *

><p>Le silence en est perturbant. Quand je pousse la porte de la sombre demeure, je ne suis accueilli que par un parfum brûlée de cire à la vanille et un silence lourd. Normalement, j'ignore laquelle d'entre ces dizaines de maisons est celle de l'enfance de Sasuke. Je l'ai su car j'ai suivi l'odeur de son chakra. Dès que j'ai pénétré le quartier des Uchiha, je l'ai senti. Ça n'a pas été très difficile à partir de là, et après réflexion, il est vrai que cette baraque a un quelque chose de différent des autres. Elle est plus grande, plus imposante parmi les autres. Après tout, je crois que son père était le chef du clan. Je me rappelle plus qui me l'a dit, mais enfin...<p>

Je referme le battant, et l'obscurité, soudainement troublé par la lumière de dehors, se réinstalle à l'intérieur. Je retire mes chaussures et relève la tête pour observer les murs en bois clair. À l'entrée, il y a un petit placard, vitré et givré. À côté, il y a l'escalier, et ses marches qui montent vers un lieu encore plus sombre me font frissonner brièvement.  
>Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur.<p>

- Sasuke ? appelé-je. T'es là ?

Rien ne me répond. De lointains bruits de mouvements me parviennent cependant. Je tente de les localiser, mais l'odeur de fumée est réellement forte et, curieux, je décide plutôt de la suivre. Elle m'emmène dans une petite pièce qui apparaît à mes yeux comme le salon. Des draps recouvrent les meubles mais j'aperçois que celui qui recouvre le canapé qui est devant la petite table est tombé au sol de moitié, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y assoir. Ça, et la chandelle qui brûle devant une grande photo d'un couple aux cheveux noirs (ou foncés), me confirme que Sasuke est bien ici.

Je me penche vers le cadre pour observer de plus près la photographie. Je pousse la chandelle et vois à ce moment-là les roses blanches qui sont couchées sur la table. Mes sourcils se froncent tristement : c'est sans doute l'anniversaire du massacre de sa famille. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il est venu ici cette après-midi. Pour se recueillir. Était-ce trop difficile de se rendre au cimetière ? Je n'en sais trop rien, et à vrai dire, une boule se forme également dans ma gorge, à l'idée soudaine qui me vient en tête... combien de fois Sasuke vient-il souffrir tout seul ici ?

Sa mère est à couper le souffle. C'est elle qui attire mon regard en premier. Je ne me demande plus d'où viennent cette élégance et cette fragile beauté que Sasuke possède, maintenant. Il est presque identique à elle, en version homme, évidemment. Il a cette même peau claire laiteuse et ces mêmes yeux onyx profonds. Cette même allure douce et frêle, mais dont l'intérieur est fait de marbre très solide. Je n'ai pas connu sa mère, mais j'aime à me l'imaginer du même tempérament que Sasuke. Petite et mignonne, mais forte et solide comme le roc. Mon sourire devient alors triste, tandis que je le tourne vers l'homme auprès de la femme. Il est plus grand d'une tête, et a des cheveux bruns coupés à la mâchoire. Sa peau est plus foncée mais il a les mêmes yeux d'encre que le reste de sa famille. Son regard est dur, certes, il a quelque chose de rassurant. Avec ses épaules carrées, sa carrure puissante, son visage fermé à double tour et les deux traits sous ses yeux, il ressemble plus à Itachi. Cependant, l'obstination sur son visage me rappelle bien Sasuke. À mieux le regarder, je crois même apercevoir une légère moue. Peut-être l'a-t-on mis d'autorité devant l'appareil photo ? Je l'imagine bouder le jour où il a dû se planter là immobile pendant qu'on les immortalisait. Quoique je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se plaindrait, avec une telle femme à ses côtés. Mais il me rappelle décidément Sasuke. Et mon sourire devient doux et amusé à croiser cette ressemblance.

J'entends tout à coup un bruit de pas qui me tire de ma contemplation. Me redressant, je tourne la tête vers l'entrée du salon qui donne sur le corridor du hall. Apparaît alors devant moi un Sasuke passablement amoché. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur en voyant du sang sur le côté de son visage, s'écoulant d'une fine ligne rouge sur son arcade gauche. Il a également une toute petite coupure sur la joue droite. Il est d'une pâleur de mort et ses yeux sont fatigués et perdus. Sa démarche, quant à elle, ne laisse pas à désirer. Légèrement vacillante, il s'apprêtait à entrer au salon quand il s'arrête net, m'ayant aperçu. Je vois dans ses mains une petite serviette blanche sur laquelle il s'essuie vaguement les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demande-t-il, d'une voix terriblement faible, mais surprise.  
>- Je...<p>

Ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. Non seulement, parce que Sasuke semble sortir tout droit d'un combat sanglant, mais aussi parce que je n'ai, stupidement, pas prévu mon coup. Je comptais lui parler de ce baiser, sur lequel lui il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de revenir, d'accord, mais... certainement pas comme ça, subitement. Je ne peux pas lui balancer cette phrase en plein visage. « Tiens salut, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé, toi, du baiser de l'autre soir ? ». Non, impossible. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir toutes les idées très claires. Il faut que j'amène le sujet tranquillement...

C'est donc à moitié confiant de mes moyens que j'opte pour la vérité :

- Il... il fallait que je te parle d'un truc, mais ça peut attendre. Et toi, tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il prend trop de temps pour assimiler mes paroles, ce n'est pas normal, il n'est pas aussi lent d'habitude, ce qui me fait douter – ou plutôt ce qui ne me fait _plus_douter – qu'il s'est battu.

Ensuite, il laisse le torchon sur le petit meuble placé à l'entrée du salon et s'approche. Enfin. Il _tente_de s'approcher. Car ses jambes tremblantes ne le tiennent pas jusqu'à moi et je le vois perdre connaissance l'espace d'une seconde, ce qui est suffisant pour qu'il s'effondre sous mon regard choqué. Je reste figé de stupeur, ne m'attendant pas à ça, alors que dans sa chute il essaie faiblement de mettre ses mains en avant pour se retenir du mieux qu'il peut. Aussitôt, je m'élance vers lui, ne perdant pas d'autres minutes. Paniqué, je lui prends délicatement le bras, qui surchauffe carrément – putain mais il brûle ! C'est forcément de la fièvre. En tout cas là, mon inquiétude grimpe en flèche !

- Sasuke ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te sens bien ?

Il redresse les genoux difficilement et se relève contre moi, à l'aide de ma poigne forte. Il essaie de se relever mais chancèle à nouveau et je le rattrape par le coude.

- Woooo ! Tu devrais rester calme un moment. Laisse-le temps à ton sang de te remonter dans la tête.

Levant ensuite sa tête qui a l'air d'être très lourde, il croise mon regard. Il doit sans doute y lire mon inquiétude, car c'est là qu'il décide de se justifier, mollement, sans grande conviction.

- Ça va, c'est rien, juste... un étourdissement.  
>- Un étourdissement ? répété-je, déboussolé.<br>- Ouais.  
>- Ce coup t'a sûrement sonné, lâché-je en fixant l'entaille sur son arcade, beaucoup plus profonde de plus près. Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?<p>

Ses sourcils se froncent doucement, comme s'il ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Ses yeux suivent les miens et il se dégage légèrement de moi pour plaquer une main curieuse sur la blessure qu'il semble avoir oublié. Je le vois grimacer doucement de douleur. Il étend ensuite un peu de sang sur son front en voulant retirer sa main qui est toute molle. Puis, il fixe, incrédule, sa paume rouge écarlate.

- O-Oh... désolé, souffle-t-il en réalisant l'ampleur de la plaie.  
>- T'excuse pas, dis-je aussitôt.<p>

Il ne répond pas, le regard dans le vide.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Je lui tiens fermement le bras et il grimace derechef, son épaule doit être encore douloureuse – ou c'est autre chose. Je l'aide à se lever, mais ses membres semblent tellement lourds et tremblants qu'il s'affaisse de nouveau contre moi. J'ai ma réponse à sa question : non, il ne peut pas se lever. Ou du moins, pas sans mon aide.

- Bon allez, j'te tiens ! m'exclamé-je en lâchant son bras, uniquement pour glisser le mien sous ses jambes.

L'autre se retrouve sous son dos pour le soutenir correctement. Je me lève ainsi, sans lui demander son autorisation, et le porte jusqu'au canapé où je l'installe, sur les coussins. Ensuite je pars chercher le torchon blanc tâché de crasse et de sang. Je l'attrape et bondis dans l'escalier à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Lorsque trouvée, je mouille la petite serviette d'eau très froide et redescends. Sasuke n'a pas bougé, une main sur son arcade, et le regard vissé sur la photo de ses parents. Une vague d'inquiétude me submerge de nouveau, en voyant son regard absent et, bien entendu, triste.

Je m'approche et pose un genou sur le canapé, à ses côtés. Délicatement, je prends son poignet et pose à la place de sa main la serviette trempée, le tout dans une lenteur rassurante. C'est là qu'il sort de sa transe, dans un petit sursaut à peine perceptible, et qu'il me regarde, « réveillé » par le torchon humide contre sa plaie. Ses yeux d'encre pure tombent dans les miens presque timidement et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que sourire comme un idiot, à cette vision qui envoie des décharges électriques à mon cœur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonné-je, embarrassé.  
>- Comment ?<br>- J'sais pas, comme ça... comme si t'allais me tomber dans les bras inconscient ou j'sais pas quoi.

En entendant mes paroles, il se mordille la lèvre, gêné, et détourne ses beaux yeux. Mince. Je voudrais encore les regarder...

Je baisse à mon tour les miens, secoue brièvement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées qui déraillent, et continue d'étamper tout doucement la serviette humide sur sa blessure. Quelques petits sons étouffés par-ci, quelques gémissements de douleur par-là, des petits bruits tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, et je termine par nettoyer le sang, allant jusqu'à son front où il s'en est mis involontairement. Des mèches viennent s'y mêler et je les pousse du bout des doigts, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres alors que je réalise que j'adore m'occuper de lui. Je viens ensuite faire la même chose avec sa joue droite, étonné qu'il se laisse faire docilement.

- De quoi devais-tu me parler ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix toujours aussi fatiguée et curieuse.

Je suis en train de nettoyer sa joue, et nos visages sont si près l'un de l'autre que je m'enroule la langue comme une adolescente devant son premier béguin et n'arrive pas à prononcer une réponse concrète. Surpris, aussi, pris au piège, car oui, il n'a pas oublié que je dois lui parler d'un truc. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort à l'idée d'entamer ce sujet qui me tourmente tant (et pourtant, c'est ridicule, je ne devrais pas l'être !) et je me sens vraiment idiot.

Baissant le bras, la serviette imbibée de sang, je fixe mes mains un petit instant. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que pour que j'aie des réactions aussi minables, il est désormais certain que je n'éprouve pas que de l'amitié pour lui. Il me rend toujours aussi nerveux, à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi. Nerveux, embarrassé, paniqué, légèrement incompétent aussi, (un idiot total, quoi) parce que je n'arrive plus à trouver mes mots ni à penser correctement, à réfléchir comme l'hokage que je suis.

Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens, exactement ?

- Je... j'ai dit que ça pouvait attendre, balbutié-je.

Je ne sais pas si j'avais espéré qu'il me dise « Tu voulais parler du baiser ? », mais je suis étrangement déçu quand il acquiesce et replonge dans ses pensées, dans son silence de mort. Me revoilà sans armes.

Sans un mot, je repars à la salle de bain pour jeter la serviette dans l'évier. Quand je reviens, Sasuke est toujours à la même place, immobile.

M'avançant de quelques pas, je me racle la gorge.

- Tu... Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Je m'entraînais, rien de grave, lance-t-il vaguement après un petit moment.<br>- Sasuke, grogné-je d'une voix un peu plus forte et il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

Je laisse quelques secondes s'écouler.

- Je ne suis pas... stupide, lâché-je finalement dans un souffle. S'il te plaît.

Il me fixe longuement, les bras croisés, appuyés sur ses cuisses, puis il retourne à la contemplation du cadre et reste silencieux encore longtemps. J'attends patiemment, restant debout. Je me demande s'il pense en effet que je suis stupide, ou s'il n'essaie pas simplement de me laisser en dehors de ses ennuis. S'il n'essaierait pas de me cacher quelque chose d'important – ce qui serait son genre, lui qui aime bien se débrouiller tout seul quand il est dans la merde. Mais finalement, il brise le silence, avant que je n'ai pu décider laquelle des deux options semblaient la plus décente et plausible.

- C'étaient ces hommes sur des chevaux... tu sais, ceux qui ressemblent à des samouraïs.

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais il poursuit :

- Ils voulaient savoir où se trouvait Zoumi.  
>- Et... ils t'ont provoqué en pensant que tu le savais ?<br>- Hm.  
>- Vous vous êtes affrontés ? Combien étaient-ils ?<br>- Trois. Oui, je les ai affrontés. T'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à les amocher bien comme il faut, me dit-il en tournant vers moi un mince sourire énigmatique.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Ouais. À mon avis, ils ne vont pas revenir embêter Konoha de si tôt.

Après ses aveux, je m'avance et me laisse tomber au sol, près de la table, à ses côtés, proférant un lourd soupir. Je louche vers les fleurs étendues et éclairées par la lueur de la chandelle. Celle-ci est fondue de moitié. Ça doit faire un moment qu'elle brûle. Je me perds pendant quelques minutes en regardant d'abord les fleurs, le cadre, puis la chandelle. Un cycle que je répète deux ou trois fois, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux terminent leur route en se posant sur Sasuke.

- N'empêche, ils ont dû être balaises pour que tu ressortes de l'affrontement affaibli au point de manquer de t'évanouir.  
>- Je vais bien, tranche-t-il sèchement.<br>- Excuse-moi d'en douter. Mais regardes-toi, Sasuke. T'es blanc comme un cadavre, t'as l'air très fatigué, tu saignes suffisamment pour être confus et légèrement dans les vapes, et tu te sens étourdi.  
>- Je me sens bien maintenant, dit-il d'une voix plus douce en m'envoyant un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Et arrête de jouer les docteurs, ça m'énerve.<p>

Ment-il ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir, après tout ! Ce mec est fermé comme une huître. Il fixe obstinément la photo de ses parents, sans rien laisser passer dans ses yeux. Deux prunelles absolument inébranlables.

Devant son mutisme, je ne peux que soupirer. Bien sûr qu'il n'avouera pas que j'ai raison. Je suis à la fois soulagé de voir qu'il va assez bien pour pouvoir prétendre que ses blessures ne sont pas graves, mais je suis également inquiet. C'est vrai. Quand je suis rentré au village, j'y ai retrouvé un Sasuke qui avait l'air d'être heureux. Des yeux si tendres et illuminés. J'en avais été ébloui. Mais là, en ce moment, je retrouvais le Sasuke sombre, silencieux, triste d'avant. Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une impression passagère, que Sasuke est le même garçon épanoui et souriant, qu'il est juste amoché par un combat qu'il n'avait pas prévu aujourd'hui...

Un autre silence s'ensuit, au bout duquel je me lève pour m'assoir sur le canapé, à ses côtés. M'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé, je crois les bras sur mon torse dur et je persiste à le regarder, son visage de profil, aussi parfait que de face. Je le fixe en me disant que peut-être ce n'est tout simplement pas une bonne journée pour que ses yeux pétillent. Après tout...

Posant mes billes océans sur le cadre, je me mords les lèvres.

- Ça fait dix ans, aujourd'hui, non ?

La seule réponse que j'obtiens, c'est un hochement de tête positif. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, il croit bon d'ajouter, d'une voix basse :

- La nuit dernière.  
>- Oh.<p>

- Eh bien, en tout cas, ta mère, elle était sacrément belle ! lancé-je pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois tourner la tête vers moi. Je le regarde et vois de la surprise dans son regard. Un mince sourire étire ensuite ses lèvres et l'atmosphère devient d'un coup plus léger, comme je l'avais espéré.

- Tu trouves aussi, hein ? C'était la plus belle. Et la meilleure mère que tu ne peux espérer avoir.

Je reste un instant surpris.

- Ça peut te paraître absurde, poursuivis-je en me penchant plus vers la photo et vers lui par la même occasion. Mais je trouve que tu lui ressembles énormément.

Mes mots tendres murmurés près de son oreille le font frémir, et je le sens se tendre légèrement. En tournant la tête vers lui, je remarque une douce rougeur sur ses pommettes – cela rajoute un peu de coloration à son visage de mort vivant.

J'ai la douce impression que lui dire qu'il ressemble à sa mère lui fait plaisir, car une lueur s'est allumée dans son regard, s'accordant avec la couleur de ses joues. Le fameux pétillement que j'aime tant. Je souris, puis poursuis, espérant trouver d'autres mots qui pourront alimenter cette faible source de lumière en lui – que je ne veux que voir grandir et grandir encore.

- Vous avez les mêmes cheveux noirs, énuméré-je. Les yeux identiques, la même peau très pâle. Le même visage enfantin. En la regardant, je ne me demande plus pourquoi tu es si parfait, physiquement.

Je regarde le cadre, parce que je sais pertinemment que mes derniers mots le feront rougir comme une fille si en plus je continue à percer ses yeux des miens. Et malgré que la simple idée qu'il rougisse me fasse jubiler, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner finalement vers lui pour voir ces fameuses colorations roses. Et exactement comme je me les suis imaginées, elles sont de retour sur ses joues.

- Je ne suis pas parfait, marmonne-t-il tout d'une traite, faisant une adorable moue.  
>- C'est pour ça que toutes les filles de l'académie te bavaient presque dessus, alors que moi je tentais désespérément d'attirer leur attention ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais...<br>- Toi tu étais juste idiot, dit-il en détournant le regard, un regard plongé dans notre enfance.

Venant de Sasuke, dans un moment pareil, alors que nous sommes si proches, le « Toi tu étais juste  
>idiot » ne me semble pas être une insulte en soi. Même, bizarrement, je m'en trouve flatté, heureux.<p>

Je souris et sens mon cœur pomper comme un dingue.

- Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai mis au sol lors de ces affrontements en duel qu'Iruka avait organisés, souffle-t-il alors sur un ton ni amusé, ni moqueur, simplement... nostalgique. Alors que tous les autres me sifflaient d'admiration, toi, tu voulais me casser les dents.

Soudain, il étouffe un ricanement.

- Tu te motivais tout seul. C'était pathétique mais admirable à la fois. Mais surtout, tu étais différent. Tu n'étais pas comme tous les autres imbéciles qui m'acclamaient pour je ne sais trop quelle raison... Tu voulais juste... te battre avec moi, comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Comme si j'étais _n'importe qui_. Ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir d'étiquette. Il n'y avait qu'avec toi où je pouvais être normal, où je ne ressentais pas le poids d'être le dernier fils du chef du clan le plus renommé...

Sasuke lève alors le nez et nos regards se croisent. Sa nuit noire s'entrechoque avec mon ciel clair. Des frissons me chopent de nouveau et provoquent un tremblement dans tout mon corps. Moi aussi, en sa compagnie, je n'avais jamais eu d'étiquette. Je n'étais ni le petit blond mal élevé et considéré comme un trouble-fête dont personne ne voulait s'occuper, ni l'enfant rejeté par tous, ni un démon pour qui le village entier ressentait un dégoût profond et blessant. Avec lui, j'avais toujours été moi-même, un simple enfant aspirant à être heureux lui aussi, et à pouvoir rigoler avec d'autres garçons de son âge. Dans mon cas, avec _Sasuke_...

Il rebaisse alors les yeux et les tourne vers la photo sur la table. L'étincelle de nostalgie dans ses onyx brille faiblement comme la flamme de la chandelle, qui commence à s'essouffler.

- T'as raison, je ressemble à ma mère. Mais juste... juste physiquement. Je suis froid. (À ce mot, il frissonne de tout son corps, comme si en effet, il était fait de neige et de glace.) A-Alors qu'elle... elle était... Ma mère était un soleil sur deux pattes. Elle distribuait gratuitement sa chaleur à quiconque. Spécialement à moi. _Particulièrement_ à moi. Tu sais qu'elle me courrait après dans la maison juste pour me soigner mes petites blessures, quand je finissais de m'entraîner ?  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Ouais. Elle n'était pas tranquille tant que je n'avais pas mes petits pansements sur les joues.

Un petit sourire triste s'élève sur ses lèvres alors qu'il semble plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire à cette douce et adorable anecdote, ou pleurer, parce que Sasuke... Sasuke... il me fait de la peine, à parler comme ça. Sa solitude est si semblable à la mienne. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été créées à partir du même modèle, c'est pour dire. J'arrive à le comprendre, mais en même temps, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se dit être froid, alors que moi, j'ai chaud, très chaud uniquement à plonger dans ses yeux, pleins de sentiments et d'émotions. Pleins de souffrance, oui, mais de chaleur également. De la chaleur prisonnière de sa souffrance qui n'a jamais été apaisée.

Je baisse la tête et mes doigts s'entremêlent, alors que je me mets à jouer avec le drap à moitié tombé, qui recouvre le canapé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai la gorge nouée encore une fois. Le ventre tordu. L'atmosphère s'est peut-être allégé, mais il y flotte désormais une tristesse énorme, qui, croirait-on, alimente le feu de la chandelle. Je la regarde brûler devant les visages de ses parents, qui semblent bouger, fondre, s'estomper à cause de la vapeur créée par le feu. Toute cette incandescence me monte à la tête et je commence à être étourdi, moi aussi.

- Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi bavard, finis-je par dire.

Je le regarde et croise à nouveau ses yeux. Un petit sourire gêné s'installe alors sur ses traits, et il pose une main sur son arcade.

- Désolé, ricane-t-il maladroitement. Ça doit être... le coup à la tête.  
>- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser.<br>- Déso... euh... Laisse tomber.

Il est trop adorable. À nouveau gêné, il regarde par terre. Je me rapproche et prends doucement son poignet pour enlever sa main, un doux sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Ça s'est remis à saigner, constaté-je.  
>- Merde...<p>

Je retire ma veste vite fait et viens éponger le bout de vêtement que j'ai mis en boule sur sa blessure. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux comme s'il redevenait le gamin qu'il était et qui regardait sa mère lui panser ses petits bobos, après chaque entraînement. Sauf que ce n'est pas sa mère, c'est moi, Naruto Uzumaki, le dernier qu'on aurait pu imaginer en train de soigner _tendrement_Sasuke Uchiha.

- Il y a une trousse de premier soin dans mon bureau. On devrait peut-être y aller. Je crois que je pourrais te soigner... enfin, si tu me fais confiance. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des médecins mais je suis quand même capable de te coller un pansement sur le coco.

Je ne fais que sourire après ma tirade, gêné du silence qui continue, et d'entendre ma voix monologuer toute seule. On aurait dit qu'après le « Tu n'as jamais été aussi bavard », Sasuke a peur de dire un seul mot.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu redeviennes muet, tu sais. J'aime bien t'entendre parler, à vrai dire. C'est... différent.  
>- Différent ?<br>- Encore un truc absurde, avoué-je. Je t'ai trouvé vraiment différent, la première fois que je t'ai vu, à mon retour.  
>- Différent comment ?<br>- Je sais pas... Tu m'as semblé souriant. Je ne t'avais jamais vraiment vu sourire auparavant. Tu étais toujours si coincé et renfermé... C'est une nouvelle facette de toi que je découvre et elle m'intéresse beaucoup.

Un air surpris se dessine sur son visage, et il réalise que j'ai toujours son poignet dans ma main. Il le libère sans que nos regards ne se détachent l'un de l'autre. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je rougis, en réalisant à mon tour quelque chose de gênant.

Je viens de lui dire qu'il m'intéresse beaucoup !

Poussant un petit rire nerveux, je m'empresse de changer de sujet :

- Bon, o-on y va ? m'exclamé-je en me levant. Avant que tu ne te vides de ton sang, Sas'key-baka !

En roulant des yeux, il se lève à son tour et je me précipite en sautillant comme un enfant vers le hall, le cœur battant à cent milles à l'heure. En me tournant vers le salon, je le vois embrasser la photo et souffler sur la chandelle. L'odeur de fumée plane dans la pièce, avec des fragrances de vanille.

* * *

><p>La pièce est sombre, faiblement éclairée par les lueurs du crépuscule, et en entrant, je crois revoir l'espace d'un instant, ce si merveilleux baiser de l'autre soir. Mais je secoue bien vite la tête pour ne pas déjà m'embrouiller les idées. Je m'avance, allume les lumières, et m'approche de mon bureau. D'un bras, je pousse les paperasses que j'ai dû abandonner très tôt ce matin lorsque Tsunade m'a ordonné de rentrer chez moi prendre du repos.<p>

Sasuke à mes trousses, je fais une petite place pour qu'il puisse s'y assoir et une fois terminée, je me retourne vers lui. Il a l'air surpris mais reste silencieux comme une tombe. Je lui indique d'une main la place que je lui ai faite :

- Installe-toi là, je reviens.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il ensuite en désignant du menton la pile de papier à l'autre bout de la surface de la table.<p>

Il monte et s'assoit après ces mots, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, il se met à les balancer inconsciemment.

Quant à moi, je me dirige vers la petite pièce qui sert un peu de placard, à droite de mon bureau.

- C'est la partie ennuyante dans le boulot d'être un hokage... annoncé-je d'une voix fatiguée.

Je le vois hocher la tête en se penchant vers les dossiers. Avec un bref sourire tendre, je me détourne de lui et vais vers la porte. J'entre et allume la seule petite ampoule accrochée négligemment au plafond, d'où pendent certains fils d'araignées –ou de poussières–, puis je marche en direction de l'étagère du fond, la dernière. Me rappelant de la brève visite guidée de Tsunade lors du jour de ma cérémonie, je cherche le coffre de premier soin et quand je le trouve, je le prends dans mes mains et retourne à mon bureau où Sasuke m'attend.

Il relève la tête vers moi et je m'arrête une fois devant lui. J'ouvre le coffre et vois plusieurs objets. Des pansements, des outils de médecines, de soins rapides. Je vois aussi des flacons d'aspirine, et autres trucs. Je me mords la lèvre et relève les yeux pour observer la plaie sur son arcade, d'où commence à se former un bleu et une enflure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmure-t-il en y posant sa main.

Il tâte du bout des doigts en grimaçant.

- Ça doit pas être beau à voir...  
>- C'est pas ça, dis-je avec un sourire gêné, plongeant dans ses yeux. C'est que je n'ai aucune idée si tu as besoin de points de suture ou si... si un simple pansement et un nettoyage fera l'affaire.<p>

Il me fixe un certain moment, interdit, avant de sourire doucement. Ses yeux se ferment et il baisse la tête et la main, par la même occasion.

Pour ma part, je ne fais que lâcher un petit rire.

- Désolé, je suis vraiment inutile. Je pensais que ce serait facile, mais ça me semble profond et je ne veux pas te faire mal...  
>- J'imagine que c'est assez profond pour des points de suture, dit-il après s'être touché une nouvelle fois. Je sais comment on procède, j'ai vu Sakura en faire plus d'une fois. Je vais te donner les directives.<p>

Il se penche pour atteindre la boîte que j'ai posée plus loin. Mais pris d'un étourdissement, il plaque une main fortement sur la surface et manque de tomber. Je le rattrape par le bras alors qu'une expression inquiète s'affiche sur mon visage.

- Ça va ?  
>- Ouais, désolé. C'est juste qu'avec tout le sang que j'ai dû perdre, ça me surprend que je sois toujours vivant.<p>

Je pousse un petit rire.

- Tss. T'es plus fort que ça, Sasuke. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'emmener à l'hôpital, ils te feront une transfusion.  
>- Non, ça ira, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, toujours penché comme pour laisser le sang lui remonter à la tête, exactement comme je le lui ai proposé plus tôt.<br>- N'empêche que j'ignore comment te faire des points de suture, ricané-je.

Il me regarde et s'accorde un petit rire, moqueur ou amusé, je l'ignore. Mais voir un sourire sur son visage lui redonne quelques couleurs et je m'en vois sourire davantage.

Lentement, il se redresse, gardant une main sur son front. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il est pâle, vacillant, blessé et j'hésite à aborder le fameux sujet pour lequel je l'ai cherché longuement en premier lieu. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu assez de temps. En repensant aux paroles de Sakura, l'autre jour, le lendemain du baiser, je me redemande si je ne l'aurais pas brusqué. Il a, en effet, sans doute pris peur à mon geste. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que je ne le laisse pas totalement indifférent. Les simples frissons qui lui prennent quand je l'ai retenu tout à l'heure, quand je le touche ou quand nous sommes tout prêts comme à l'instant... Et comme l'a aussi dit mon amie Sakura, si vraiment je ne l'intéressais pas dès le départ, il n'aurait pas attendu pour me le dire. J'ai beau avoir passé cinq ans loin de lui, je connais suffisamment Sasuke pour le savoir. Je sais, je le _ressens_. Il éprouve quelque chose de plus pour moi aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul.

Sasuke me guide doucement, et me met dans les mains une serviette humide qui sert à nettoyer. Je la passe délicatement sur sa blessure, ne désirant pas lui faire mal, et pendant ce petit mouvement, je baisse mes billes océans vers ses pierres obsidiennes. Je m'y perds et sa main sur la mienne, qui me guide, semble se perdre aussi puisque nos doigts se touchent et se caressent plus que ne le demande l'exercice. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression d'être emporté malgré nous dans un moment tendre, nous sommes tous les deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre et mon cœur s'emballe si bien que je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne désire qu'une chose, rester hypnotisé, engourdi par cet instant. Mais un bruit de pas et quelques rires dans les couloirs nous frappent tous les deux comme l'éclair, au bout de plusieurs minutes, et Sasuke est le premier à sursauter.

Baissant la tête, il enlève la serviette humide en la laissant dans ma main. Il retrousse les lèvres en un sourire gêné et me regarde une dernière fois comme pour voir si je suis aussi embarrassé que lui, pour s'en rassurer. Puis la porte s'ouvre et je me tourne, à contrecœur, du magnifique visage et envoûtant regard de Sasuke, pour voir Sakura, une grande boîte à l'apparence lourde dans les bras. Elle est suivie de Shizune, qui porte une boîte identique. Toutes les deux rigolent de je ne sais quoi et s'arrêtent en nous apercevant.

Sakura perd rapidement son sourire en voyant Sasuke, la mine d'un mort vivant, et moi, la trousse de premier soin ouverte à mes côtés.

- Hey, les gars... ? lance-t-elle peu certaine. Que faites-vous ici ?  
>- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu tombes bien, Sakura, m'exclamé-je soulagé mais énervé d'être interrompu au moment où j'avais un peu de courage pour entamer une importante conversation – même si Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'être totalement présent.<br>- Ouais, dit à son tour le brun mollement.

Sakura vient poser son carton près de la porte et Shizune l'imite, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elles.

- C'est quoi, tout ça ? demandé-je curieusement.  
>- Ce sont des archives que Tsunade t'a sorti. Elle va te montrer comment les classer, demain. Elle m'a demandé de te les amener ici.<br>- Oh, je vois.  
>- Bon, Shizune et moi devons retourner à l'hôpital car beaucoup de ninjas, selon l'horaire, doivent rentrer ce soir. Et si vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé, vite fait ? Vous vous êtes battus ? Tss, pas trop tôt !<br>- Euh... non, marmonné-je, gêné avec un petit sourire.

Sakura, blagueuse, tourne la tête vers Sasuke en voyant que je ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer.

Le blessé se racle la gorge rapidement en comprenant qu'il doit parler, et se lance ensuite dans une explication négligée et épuisée :

- Les ninjas qui en ont après Zoumi m'ont provoqué... en pensant que j'étais de mèche avec elle et que je savais où elle se cachait. A-Alors je me suis battu...  
>- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclame Sakura en s'approchant. T'es sûr que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas raté !<p>

Elle lui tourne la tête doucement, deux mains sur chacune de ses joues, pour observer les dégâts. Sasuke ferme les yeux, fatigué, et se laisse faire.

- Ça prend des points de suture ? demandé-je à sa place.  
>- À mon avis, non, déclare Sakura. Mais il faut bien désinfecter et bander ensuite.<p>

Je regarde Shizune qui s'est appuyée sur la porte, les bras croisés en attendant sa partenaire. Je lui fais un petit signe de main et elle me répond d'un sourire. Puis je me retourne vers Sakura qui fouille désormais dans la trousse. Elle en ressort une bouteille et en verse abondamment sur une nouvelle serviette propre.

- Vraiment désolée Sasuke, dit-elle ensuite en posant la serviette fortement sur sa plaie.

Aussitôt, Sasuke pousse un cri. Je grimace pour lui, car je suis conscient qu'un désinfectant à base d'alcool fait souffrir et pas qu'un peu, lorsque l'on en met dans une blessure fraîchement ouverte.

Sakura, pour sa part, murmure de nouvelles excuses tout en souriant tendrement. Lorsque terminé, elle retire la serviette et la jette dans la corbeille qui se trouve sous mon bureau. Elle retourne chercher dans la trousse et en ressort cette fois-ci un rouleau de pansement qu'elle me balance.

- Tu enroules ça autour de sa tête et il faut que ce soit bien serré, compris ?  
>- Oui, chef, acquiescé-je.<br>- Je reviendrai demain pour voir si tu as besoin de le changer, annonce Sakura en s'adressant à Sasuke.

Ce dernier marmonne un « ok » tout faible, après quoi Sakura nous dit qu'elle doit vraiment quitter. Avec Shizune, elle part en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Je m'empresse de me mettre à la tâche, une fois de nouveau seul avec Sasuke. Je déroule un long morceau de bandage et lève les bras pour commencer à l'enrouler autour de sa blessure. Je remets quelques mèches de cheveux ici et là derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas qu'elles me gênent et il se laisse faire sans plus, le regard perdu sur mon visage, ce qui me rend inéluctablement gêné pendant toute ma manœuvre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long silence, et alors que j'entame le troisième tour, qu'il décide de parler. De sa voix brisée et rauque, il murmure :

- Alors, cette facette de moi... te plaît... ?

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parle. Lorsque je saisis, je rougis d'un coup, luttant pour ne pas trembler des mains et continuer à m'exécuter sans problème, sans me montrer faible devant lui.

Souriant timidement, je réponds.

- Eh bien, qui n'aime pas voir ses amis sourire ?  
>- Tu es stupide.<br>- Quoi ?

Je dois avouer que j'ai un certain choc à cette soudaine insulte. Sasuke ne me regarde pas, il fixe ses mains, tranquilles entre ses cuisses.

- Tu es stupide de ne pas voir que mes sourires sont tout sauf vrais.

Quoi répondre à ça ? Je fais tout pour ne pas paraître désemparé mais c'est tellement peine perdu, que je finis par laisser tomber mes bras. La dernière bande de pansement retombe sur son épaule et il tente de la couper tout seul en voyant que je ne réponds plus. Je suis, à vrai dire, abattu par cette dernière phrase. Un pincement au cœur. Les mots qui se répètent dans ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Sasuke, si tu essaie de prouver quelque chose... Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je t'ai vu depuis que je suis rentré au village. Tu as changé. Tu es plus heureux qu'avant. J'ai des yeux, tu sais. Ne me fais pas croire à moi que tu joues la comédie.  
>- Peut-être b...<p>

Je l'interromps brusquement en plaquant mes lèvres aux siennes. Le serrement au cœur que j'ai eu, il commençait sérieusement à me faire suffoquer. Bien qu'en colère, je l'embrasse pour le faire taire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à rester enfermé dans son cocon de tristesse. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une déprime passagère, à cause de la date d'aujourd'hui, à cause de l'anniversaire du décès de ses parents ? Mais n'empêche, rien ne doit le laisser croire qu'il est seul et qu'il doit rester malheureux. Peu m'importe désormais, que ses sourires aient été faux et que je n'ai rien vu. Je l'embrasse et la passion que j'y mets me surprend moi le premier.

Ses lèvres sont sèches et j'y passe ma langue pour les rendre humides, délicieuses. Mon cœur s'acharne, excité au possible, alors que Sasuke demeure figé un instant. Puis il recule légèrement, étranglé, et ravale sa salive, cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu se décoller, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je prends son visage avec conviction et y mets plus de force.

Ne sentant aucune résistance de sa part, je décide de faire entrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Cet antre chaud qui me fait frissonner comme une adolescente. Tout mon corps répond à cet appel à la débauche, surtout lorsqu'il approfondi, lorsque je sens ses lèvres choper les miennes avec envie. Je frémis en sentant ensuite sa langue contre la mienne, timide et effrayée, pendant que ma main s'aventure vers sa nuque et que l'autre glisse vers sa taille. Mais avant que je ne puisse me rendre là, avec l'intention de le rapprocher de mon corps, il met sa main sur mon torse et me repousse.

- A-Arrête...  
>- Pourquoi ? m'énervé-je sans pouvoir me contrôler. Pourquoi tu arrêtes tout après avoir pourtant approfondi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie, je l'ai ressenti !<p>

Il me regarde, confus et quelque peu hésitant, le souffle court. Il ravale à nouveau sa salive avant de baisser le regard, comme s'il ne veut pas voir la vérité dans mes yeux. Je suis sûr que si je posais ma tête sur son torse, je sentirais son cœur battre la chamade tout comme le mien. Sakura a raison, et j'en suis convaincu maintenant. Si Sasuke ne ressentait rien, il me l'aurait dit, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps, il n'aurait rien nié et se serait débarrassé de ce malaise entre nous. Il n'est pas le genre de mec à perdre son temps inutilement.

- Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, Sasuke. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi... S'il te plaît, ajouté-je d'une voix douce et patiente.

- Tu as besoin de plus de temps ?

Surpris, il lève la tête et quand nos yeux s'entrechoquent, mon cœur rate un battement. Mon estomac se retourne et j'ai envie de replonger vers ses lèvres, mais mon self-control est dur comme fer en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Mais mon corps est si tremblant que j'ai l'impression que je peux tomber à la renverse à tout moment. C'est, en fait, son regard qui me sonde qui me permet de rester sur mes deux pieds.

En effet, ses yeux, aussi noirs que la nuit la plus ténébreuse, semble rechercher quelque chose dans les miens, clairs comme un ciel d'été sans nuages. Ils s'y attardent un long moment, ne sachant aucunement la torture que j'endure de ne pas savoir, de rester sans réponses, avant qu'il ne brise finalement son mutisme :

- Rien, marmonne-t-il en se levant du bureau. Rien du tout. Je n'attends rien du tout de toi.  
>- Je ne le crois pas.<br>- Tu ne sais rien, alors arrête de répondre à ma place avec des suppositions infondées ! s'énerve-t-il alors.

L'envie qui crève ses yeux fait monter la colère en moi. Il nie. Il continue de nier.

Je prends soudainement ses bras férocement entre mes grandes mains, et l'emporte au mur le plus proche pour l'y plaquer. Il se débat pour que je le lâche mais j'y mets toute ma force, la rage montant en moi, me faisant bouillonner, embrasant mes sens et ma raison. Je suis énervé et je n'ai pas l'impression de savoir pourquoi exactement.

- Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu te voiles la face ? Tu m'énerves de toujours garder tout à l'intérieur ! Bordel, Sasuke, je suis là, parle-moi !

Ses sourcils se froncent et ses lèvres se serrent. Sa colère est identique à la mienne, et sans crier garde, ses yeux se voilent, et je n'arrive plus à rien déchiffrer. Je ne peux donc dire plus longtemps s'il ment ou s'il est sincère. Je ne sais plus rien. Toute lueur est éteinte dans son regard, je n'y vois plus que la colère et l'agacement de notre altercation. Intérieurement, je me mets à paniquer, me perdant dans mes doutes et mes incertitudes, me perdant dans la noirceur pure et incontournable de son âme.

Et s'il avait raison ? Et si ses sourires étaient faux ? Et si cette sérénité en lui que j'avais cru voir le jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois en cinq ans n'était qu'une illusion ? Mes mains se resserrent autour de ses bras inconsciemment. Je suis fâché. En colère. Contre ma bêtise ? Contre lui ? Suis-je donc réellement stupide ?

- Et toi tu m'énerves de penser à ma place, lâche-t-il et son ton froid me glace le sang, poignarde mon cœur. Je n'attends rien de toi, continue-t-il plus doucement mais la douleur n'en est pas moins vive. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Je... Si j'ai nié tout pendant plusieurs jours, si je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en reparle, c'est que... je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Cinq ans nous séparent. On a tous les deux changés et je ne sais plus qui tu es, tout comme toi tu ne sais plus qui je suis... R-Restons simplement amis, ça vaut mieux. C'était une erreur de t'embrasser en retour.

Je n'arrive pas à masquer la déception et la douleur qui explosent en moi. Mes lèvres tremblent. Je tente de les serrer, me les mordant de l'intérieur pour ne pas craquer. Je lâche ses bras et place mes mains devenues toutes molles de chaque côté de mon corps. Les mots me manquent cruellement. Je ne fais que le regarder, cherchant dans ses yeux une toute petite lueur qui pourrait me rassurer sur le fait qu'il ait menti. Qu'il se voile la face parce qu'il a peur – alors, cela aurait été mon devoir de le rassurer. Mais ses yeux sont froids, indifférents. Vides.

Je recule de quelques pas, arrêtant mon regard sur ses lèvres que je peux encore sentir bouger sur les miennes. Mes sourcils se froncent et je retiens une grimace.

- Très bien, grogné-je sèchement en baissant le regard. Je comprends, c'est bon.

Je prends le temps d'assimiler correctement ce qu'il vient de se passer, car la douleur m'a devancé et je la ressens tellement que je ne peux plus douter de mes sentiments désormais. Putain, mais pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Alors que je viens tout juste de rentrer au village... à peine une semaine... J'ai été frappé par une flèche de cupidon ? Mes pensées s'emmêlent. Mon cœur semble saigner et je lutte pour garder la tête haute. Des larmes me montent mais je les combats et les renvoie à l'intérieur.

Puis, piteusement, je me détourne et viens m'assoir sur mon fauteuil d'hokage. J'attrape une pile de documents et les place devant moi. Sans un regard vers Sasuke, qui s'est décollé du mur, je déclare, aussi froidement que possible :

- J'ai du travail... Tu peux disposer, s'il te plaît ?  
>- Je... Tu as dit que le boulot devait être séparé à part égal... Je peux t'aider...<br>- C'est moi l'hokage, le coupé-je brusquement en levant mes yeux vers lui. Pigé ? Maintenant, fiche-le camp.  
>- Naruto... Désolé.<p>

Je ne dis rien. Le sentiment de rejet se fait plus intense et plus vif, avec ce simple mot. « Désolé ». Lorsqu'il quitte, refermant la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de cogner mon bureau si fort qu'un cri de douleur m'échappe. Je me lève, contourne ma chaise et me prend la tête entre les mains.

Puis des larmes finissent par avoir raison de moi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il referma la porte et s'y appuya se laissant lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Fixant les ténèbres qui habitaient son appartement, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le vide qui emplissait son coeur. Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix stupide ? Pour protéger Naruto ? Oui, mais de quoi ? De lui, de son instabilité, de son désir de vengeance, de sa souffrance ? Maintenant, il l'avait blessé. Et malgré tout, les sentiments en lui continuaient de croître, ça n'avait absolument rien réglé.<p>

Non, tout ce que cela avait amené, c'était les larmes du blond et sa solitude à lui... terriblement et cruellement présente à l'instant.

Sasuke se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	11. Crépuscule

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**caprice75 : **Salut :) ! Alors d'abord, oui, c'est centré sur Narusasu, mais comme tu l'as vu on ne sait pas trop si ça se terminera bien pour eux… Tu le sauras dans ce chap! pour Sasuke et ce qui est arrivé à son œil, non, ils ne lui ont pas dérobé mais ils lui ont mit quelque chose dedans. Un mot qui commence par P, non, tu sais pas? xD Tu vas bien vite trouver! J'ai laissé ici et là quelques indices. Quant à Sasuke, tu n'as pas tord de te demander s'il dit réellement la vérité, comme tu t'en doutes avec lui on sait jamais ce qu'il prétend. Ça aussi, tu le sauras bientôt, pas dans ce chap, mais bientôt.^^ En fait, non il ne croit pas que l'amour est interdit, mais il a juste peur de s'attacher de nouveau a une personne au point de souffrir encore un jour. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu un peu a tes questions, pour le reste, tu trouveras les réponses dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Bonne lecture à toi et merci de commenter ! :)

**kvt86 :** Hey ;) en effet, rendez-vous au prochain épisode ! et le voici. Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon suspens même s'il te met les nerfs à rude épreuve, je suis satisfaite qu'il fasse un tel effet, c'est voulu ! ^-^ Le liquide, tu découvriras sa nature et la raison pourquoi ils l'ont mis dans son œil par la suite. Bon après pourquoi le droit, bah je sais pas, parce que pas le gauche. xD C'est juste comme ça, quoi. Pas de raison ! Sur ce que va choisir Sasuke, la réponse est dans ce chap! :) J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir lu et commenté.

**Darkflower93 : **Hey ! Ouff, quel review *-* ! D'abord, merci beaucoup d'être une si fidèle lectrice.^^ Allez, j'y réponds, c'est partie !

C'est vrai, je me suis dit que, oui Sasuke est fort, mais il est quand même jeune et il existe dans le monde des ninjas beaucoup plus puissants. ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu vois aussi les choses de cette façon. Pour ta question…euh… il se peut que j'ai mal exprimé ce que je m'imaginais. xD En fait moi je voyais la chose comme l'homme qui le tenait, mais sans que Sasuke n'ait aucune marge de manœuvre pour bouger les bras, tu comprends? xD Je me relirais pour essayer de voir si j'ai bien expliquer. ^^

Quant à Zoumi et son sharingan, tu en apprendras plus dans ce chap!

Évidemment Naruto est très sensuel *-* ! Il est vraiment amoureux en effet, et oui il le désire énormément aussi, bien sûr, mais il y a de l'amour aussi. Mais je fais passer aussi beaucoup de désir parce que de mon point de vu, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'entre Naruto et Sasuke, il y a surtout de l'attirance physique.

Ensuite, tes questionnements sur Sasuke sont bien fondés. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau un peu plus! Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu aies ressenti les émotions que j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de retranscrire.^^ Donc voilà! merci! Et, non, ne t'excuse pas de ta longue review! J'adore lire des longues reviews moi ! *-*

**Alisea : **Contente que tu aimes! Pour la goutte, tu verras. :) Tout sera expliqué bientôt. Merci d'avoir commenter. ^^

**Airi-chan787 :** Si un jour, tu fais un dessin à partir de ma fic, tu me le dis, hein? :) Enfin, tu as raison, le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite! Mais il y en aura un, en effet.^^ Bisous!

**reytan : **Non, tu l'as dit, Sasuke n'est pas doué. C'est pour ça, en même temps, que Naruto est là, hein u_u. Je vois que tu aime les difficultés ! x) J'espère que tu seras pas trop déçu, parce que le chapitre est… Enfin, tu verras ! :) Mais il y aura beaucoup d'autres difficultés dans la suite, t'inquiète même pas pour ça ! ^^ Merci de m'encourager à chaque fois ! et bonne lecture. Bisous.^^

**demonangel59 :** Merci à toi! :)

**Tanusi :** À tout de suite ! xD Bonne lecture.^^

**elanor lessein : **Eh bien c'est pour ça que Naruto l'a secoué aussi ;) ^^

**Brooklyn :** Désolée pour l'attente, je sais que je mets du temps, mais voilà un loooong chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi ! :)

**Miss :** Je suis très contente alors ! *-* Voilà la suite, régale-toi !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – Crépuscule<strong>

- Voilà m'sieur. Tout a été fait dans l'ordre. L'œil a été contaminé.

Zoumi se pencha un peu plus vers la petite fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir les silhouettes, mais elles étaient trop sombres. Et puis cette fâcheuse fenêtre était sale ! Mais quelle crasse il y avait dessus. Cette vitre n'avait donc pas connu l'eau depuis des années ?

La jeune fille se trouvait agenouillée et penchée devant une vieille bâtisse, plantée en pleine forêt. Une espèce de petite maison blanche rouillée et à l'allure effrayante dont les murs étaient couvertes de vignes. Ce boisé perdu et abandonné était rarement visité voir jamais, et c'était par là que les rares informations qu'elle possédait au sujet des ninjas voyous l'avaient emmenée. Ces fameux ninjas hors-la-loi qui la poursuivaient depuis quelques temps, à cheval. Tss. Qui croyaient-ils berner ? Il n'y avait que dans son village natal que les gens se déplaçaient à cheval et ces messieurs n'étaient même pas des ninjas... Ils avaient peut-être réussi à tromper Konoha, mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'un seul clan au monde se déplaçait à cheval et ce n'était certainement pas celui-là, ce groupe de bandits, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme tactique que d'imiter les réelles personnes qui la recherchaient depuis cinq ans. Pathétique...

Soudainement, Zoumi entendit un toussotement, puis une voix inconnue. Une voix rauque d'homme, une voix terrifiante, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Ne pouvant donc la cerner, elle se pencha plus et tenta d'entendre chacun des mots :

- Je vous interdis de toucher à ce garçon. Il est à moi. Vous n'auriez certainement pas oublié notre accord?  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Vous voulez le jeune homme et nous voulons la jeune fille. C'est simple. Et comme je l'ai dit, l'œil a été contaminé, mais <em>Uchiha Sasuke <em>n'est pas stupide. Il a la réputation de sa famille, celle d'être un pur génie. Il comprendra très vite ce que tout ça signifie. Il viendra. Avec la fille. Et nous aurons alors tous les deux notre part du gâteau.

Zoumi écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

Les voix se firent encore plus étouffées à l'intérieur. En poussant un grognement, elle tenta de se rapprocher encore plus. Et la dernière chose qu'elle put capter, fut ce dernier échange :

- Ça fonctionnera. Bientôt, je posséderai cette pupille légendaire, et vous... Vous aurez ce dont vous convoitez depuis des années. Un corps jeune et vigoureux, plein de santé. Finalement, cela s'annonce plus facile que prévu. Non, vraiment, je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour mais... j'aime bien faire affaire avec vous, Orochimaru-sama.  
>- Contentez-vous de tenir parole, mon cher monsieur, lâcha la voix rauque et effrayante.<p>

La jeune fille se retira brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle ressortit des buissons et se releva, frissonnant de toute part après avoir entendu cette conversation. Si elle avait bien compris, Sasuke et elle-même étaient en grand danger !

Elle attrapa un kunaï dans sa sacoche d'armes et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle sentait que quelqu'un l'épiait... Elle avait l'impression que si elle partait en courant, quelque chose l'intercepterait... Au bout de quelques minutes, puisque rien ne se produisait, que le calme plat, elle décida d'avancer. Cependant, elle sentit quelque chose frôler ses chevilles. En baissant la tête, elle vit deux serpents à sonnette, qui se traînaient au sol de façon à entourer ses pieds. Oh merde, non !

Zoumi voulut se dégager mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire fut de s'effondrer au sol, lâchant un petit cri de douleur. Une fois au sol, elle se tortilla pour tenter de déchiqueter les bêtes, brandissant son kunaï mais elle n'y arriva pas. Et le sang commençait à manquer dans ses pieds, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose!

C'est alors que deux kunaïs apparurent d'elle ne savait trop où et vinrent se planter l'un après l'autre dans les corps des reptiles, l'éclaboussant de sang. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle crut perdre ses deux chevilles, mais rien ne se produisit.

Soulagée, elle rouvrit les yeux et constata avec joie que les couteaux n'avaient pas atteint ses pieds. Elle s'empressa d'enlever cette gêne, de se relever à toute vitesse puis se précipita de quelques pas en avant. Elle se retourna pour brandir son arme, prête à tout affront. Mais elle rencontra le vide, de nouveau.

Le souffle haché, la respiration saccadée, elle regarda dans tous les sens.

- Qui est là ? risqua-t-elle.

Le vent lui répondit. Et la seconde suivante, comme emporté par une soudaine brise, quelqu'un apparut derrière elle, pratiquement collé contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa nuque... son odeur emporté par le courant d'air que c'eut produit. Cette personne se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine... Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grand d'effroi, et elle cessa de respirer.

Elle était figée, certaine de mourir dans la seconde, pour avoir espionné ces criminels, mais elle se détendit quand elle entendit une voix douce et rassurante, chuchotant à son oreille :

- C'est dangereux ici, Zoumi. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

L'effet que lui fit cette voix... fut monstre. Frisson d'abord. Puis une montée d'émotions qui resta un moment prise dans sa gorge. Ses yeux, perdus devant, se mouillèrent instinctivement, ses lèvres affichèrent faiblement un sourire, alors qu'elles tremblaient pourtant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'homme derrière elle... Cette odeur, cette proximité, l'acharnement de son cœur, ses réactions. Oui ! C'était lui. C'était lui !

Une main glissa tendrement et délicatement, dans un doux frôlement, sur son bras jusqu'à son poignet, puis vers sa main à elle, pour lui faire lâcher le kunaï. Zoumi ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts fins toucher les siens. Le contact de cette peau... sa mémoire ne pouvait pas la tromper...

- Zoumi, répéta l'homme dans un chuchotement.

Zoumi porta son autre main à sa bouche, alors que deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- I...ta...chi...

La jeune fille n'attendit plus. D'un bond et d'une vitesse pratiquement inhumaine, elle se retourna, irrémédiablement, et enveloppa d'une telle force la nuque d'Itachi que ce dernier recula d'un pas. Zoumi ferma les yeux très forts, serrant le jeune homme comme si sa vie en dépendait à l'instant. Il ne fit que la serrer en retour, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

Zoumi ne pleura pas, elle était trop estomaquée pour pouvoir pousser des sanglots. Mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende simplement compte. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, sans bouger, juste à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient été si longtemps séparés... quel soulagement de savoir qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Itachi finit même par fermer les yeux et s'accorder un moment de douceur... lui qui ne laissait jamais tomber ses gardes. Là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il essaya de ne pas perdre sa vigilance mais il serra malgré tout la jeune femme dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans sa longue chevelure d'or. Il la serra à en perdre la notion du temps... Ça lui avait manqué... terriblement.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, Zoumi d'abord, ils se séparèrent. La blonde garda quand même ses mains solidement accrochés aux avant-bras de son amour, par peur qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau. Ses yeux jaunes brillants de larmes, ses joues dont les gouttes d'eau avaient formés deux traces luisantes, et ses lèvres qu'elle se mordillait. Itachi fronça tristement les sourcils. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il s'en fichait, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser presque désespéré. L'un accroché à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, renouèrent, leurs mains s'enlacèrent, comme pour se remémorer des formes pourtant inoubliés de l'autre. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Zoumi, puis lorsqu'elle s'écarta, ce ne fut que pour se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit comme une enfant et soupira de bien-être, les mains dans les cheveux bruns et soyeux d'Itachi.

- Où étais-tu passé... ? murmura-t-elle enfin, retrouvant finalement la voix.  
>- Ici et là... J'étais surtout à la recherche de ces bandits... ces imposteurs.<br>- Les connards qui se prennent pour les hommes de mon village ? demanda Zoumi en s'écartant.

Les yeux d'Itachi étaient à la fois sérieux et inquiets. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage, dans son regard. Et ça ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

- Entre autres.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, entre autres ?<br>- Il se passe quelque chose... Les habitants de Konoha et ceux de ton village sont en danger. Une guerre se prépare. Écoute-moi, Zoumi, déclara Itachi en venant doucement prendre les épaules de la jeune femme.

Zoumi fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'écoute...  
>- Tu dois absolument te rendre à Konoha. Il faut que tu révèles à l'hokage les plans qui se sont mis en place. Ta vie, celle de mon frère, et celle de beaucoup d'autres innocents sont en jeux. Tu peux faire ça ?<br>- Je crois... Enfin, oui je peux. Mais, Itachi, dis-moi qui sont ces gens ? sollicita Zoumi en indiquant le bâtiment. La conversation que j'ai pu espionner... Qui sont ces hommes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Sasuke ?  
>- L'un d'eux se nomme Orochimaru et je peux affirmer hors de tout doute que c'est lui qui se trouve au centre de contrôle. Pour faire court, c'est un ninja de mon village et il y a bien longtemps qu'il a déserté. Depuis des années, son activité favorite est d'expérimenter toutes sortes de techniques interdites. Ce qu'il veut, c'est mettre au point une façon d'être immortel. Le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y est presque arrivé. Ce qui lui manque c'est un corps jeune. Et j'imagine que tu te doute de celui qu'il veut à tout prix ?<br>- Le corps puissant d'un Uchiha, souffla Zoumi en hochant la tête gravement. Ou plus précisément, celui de ton frère.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre. « _Vous aurez ce dont vous convoitez depuis des années. Un corps jeune et vigoureux, plein de santé. _»

- C'est dégueulasse, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'un frisson la parcourut.

Itachi lui prit le bras et la retourna pour poursuivre.

- J'ai beaucoup plus d'informations les concernant. Écoute-moi bien. Ces imposteurs ont coopéré avec Orochimaru. En réalité, c'est une bande de ninjas hors-la-loi, qui sont obsédés par les dôjutsus. Ces malades organisent des espèces de trafiques de pupilles. Ils ont des talents particuliers et ils peuvent les reproduire en laboratoire. Ils veulent mettre la main sur le sharingan, l'une des plus puissantes, avec laquelle ils pourront faire beaucoup de profit. Tu comprends ? Voilà, j'ignore pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils veulent, mais... c'est ton œil qu'ils désirent.  
>- Le mien ? Mais j'ai un sharingan implanté, c'est ridicule... Il n'a plus autant de valeur.<br>- Peut-être qu'ils savent que tu es enceinte et que cet enfant leur rapportera plus gros encore. Par ailleurs, je suis plus difficile à attraper, et mon frère est... « protégé » par Orochimaru. C'est leur contrat qui veut ça. Ils se partagent les gains, en quelque sorte.

Zoumi avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, qui demeurèrent enfoncés dans ceux d'Itachi un long moment, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre comment diable ces hommes avaient pu savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'en était qu'à deux mois à peine...

- C-Comment ont-ils su ? balbutia-t-elle, dégoûtée que son bébé soit en danger avant même d'être simplement né.  
>- Réfléchis, dit tout bas Itachi. Ces hommes possèdent fort probablement un byakugan, avec lequel ils ont pu percer tes flux de chakra. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer... Surtout pas.<p>

Sa main tremblante monta à ses lèvres et elle baissa les yeux.

- Je... Je ne les laisserai pas toucher à notre bébé !  
>- Moi non plus, assura Itachi en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Maintenant, dépêches-toi et pars avertir Konoha de ce qui se prépare. Non seulement, tu seras en sécurité là-bas, mais tu es le dernier espoir qui leur reste pour se préparer à l'affront qui arrive... Je t'en prie... Fais-le comme une mission de très haute importance.<br>- Et toi... ?  
>- Je survivrai.<br>- T'as intérêt... dit-elle en un souffle en s'approchant pour un dernier baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement au départ, puis ils y mirent plus d'intensité. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si ce fut la dernière fois. Les mains de Zoumi s'égarèrent dans les cheveux bruns de son amour alors que celles d'Itachi caressèrent le ventre arrondi de sa bien-aimée. Il priait intérieurement pour que tout se termine bien. Elle ne méritait pas d'être privée du bonheur, ni cet enfant innocent qui commençait tout juste à grandir dans son ventre... Personne ne méritait d'écoper pour les folies d'un groupe de bandits détraqués... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi allait agir comme il le voulait. Il agirait en suivant ses propres conseils et non en faisant l'erreur du passé, celle de suivre des ordres précis et déjà établis.

Après ce dernier échange d'amour et de promesses muettes, le couple se sépara. On put encore voir leurs regards chargés d'émotions encrés l'un dans l'autre avant qu'Itachi ne se détourne. Il s'éloigna et après quelques mètres, il se retourna pour envoyer un dernier regard rassurant et encourageant à Zoumi. Celle-ci, restée en place, lui envoya un baiser. Itachi sourit et partit.

Zoumi, par la suite, baissa les yeux un instant. Puis, dans un geste chaste, posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Quiconque ne fera que _penser_à te faire du mal, chuchota-t-elle, connaîtra la mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Je te protégerai, mon bébé. C'est promis.

« _Maintenant, dépêches-toi et pars avertir Konoha de ce qui se prépare. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas. _» Les paroles d'Itachi lui revenaient en tête alors qu'elle ferma doucement les yeux. Oui. À Konoha, elle serait en sécurité. Hayato la protègerait. Quant à Sasuke... elle avait encore des doutes sur lui. Lui qui avait un dédain profond et une haine immense pour Itachi n'allait sûrement pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts... Même si un jour ou l'autre...

Zoumi secoua la tête. Elle préféra ne pas se prendre la tête pour l'instant. Elle chassa les dernières traces de ses larmes et lança un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait prit Itachi.

Ensuite, un air sérieux se dessina sur son visage. Plus aucune trace de larmes ni de faiblesse. Son regard était devenu presque tueur, alors qu'elle enfila son identité de ninja qui ne se laissait pas distraire par la moindre émotion, laissant derrière elle celle de la jeune femme attristée de voir son amant de nouveau partir loin d'elle. Désormais, il fallait qu'elle soit professionnelle. Il fallait qu'elle accomplisse cette mission. Et ne surtout pas échouer.

Car la défaite n'était pas une option.

* * *

><p>« <em>Je ne connais qu'une civilisation qui se déplace sur des chevaux et s'ils recherchent quelque chose, ce n'est pas ton démon. <em>»

« _- Étaient-ce les mêmes ? Je veux dire... __  
><em>_- Non, déclare Hayato fermement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. _»

Je suis assis sur mon fauteuil, penché vers l'avant, la paume sur le front et l'autre main à plat sur la table, pianotant avec mes doigts. Et je pense. Je pense à cette princesse fugitive qui me bouffe mon énergie vitale depuis des semaines. Je voudrais passer à autre chose. Mon côté rationnel me dit qu'elle se remontrera un jour et qu'à ce moment-là seulement je devrai me remettre à son dossier. Mais quelque chose m'échappe et ça m'énerve... ça m'énerve vraiment.

« _- Ces ninjas qui te poursuivaient, ce jour-là, commencé-je. Eux, ils cherchaient Zoumi, pas vrai ? Tu as un lien avec elle, non ?__  
><em>_- Oui, ceux-là ils la cherchaient réellement, admet-il honnêtement. Et ce n'étaient pas des ninjas. Il n'y a pas de ninja d'où je viens. Et encore une fois, oui, j'ai un lien avec elle. _»

« _- Ces troupes sur des chevaux ... Ils étaient à sa recherche ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure.__  
><em>_- Oui. Ça fait trois ans de ça, donc deux ans que Zoumi était quelque part dans la nature. Les troupes de notre village n'avaient à ce moment-là pas encore cessé leurs recherches. _»

Chaque fois que je me repasse tout ce que je sais sur cette histoire, j'en reviens au même point, qui _diable _sont ces imposteurs ? Dans mon esprit, tout est clair à ce sujet, Jiraiya me l'a même dit de façon claire et nette à l'époque, le seul clan qui se balade sur des chevaux ne sont pas des ninjas. Et c'est évident pour moi aujourd'hui. Ces gens sont les habitants du village natal de Zoumi, et le jour où j'ai rencontré Hayato dans la forêt, ce jour-là, ces hommes n'avaient pas encore abandonné leurs recherches.

J'aurais dû le deviner plutôt. C'était si visible. Facile à deviner. Lorsque ces troupes sont arrivées au village il y a quelques semaines, et qu'ils ont fait face à Hayato, ils se sont adressés à lui comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas, or, ils auraient dû le reconnaître, car Hayato _aussi _avait fuit son pays. Voilà un indice qui joue contre eux, et qui est très précieux entre mes mains.

Un autre point contre eux : ils se sont battus avec Sasuke. Pourquoi et comment se seraient-ils battus (et comment ont-ils pu mettre Sasuke dans un tel état) s'ils ne sont même pas des ninjas? Je sais désormais que cette bande de voyous ne sont que des imposteurs. Toutes ces petites choses ne peuvent pas être des balivernes... Jiraiya était le maître des sources. Il savait toujours tout et connaissait un tas de choses...

Mais j'en reviens encore une fois à la même question : _qui _sont-ils ?

La porte s'ouvre alors avec quelques bruits de jointures.

- Je peux entendre le bruit que font les rouages de ton petit cerveau, dit Sakura, taquine. Il travaille très fort, dis-moi !  
>- Très drôle, Sakura, soupiré-je.<p>

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et me penche en avant, poussant un soupir fatigué. Ma visiteuse s'approche après avoir refermé derrière elle.

- Il fait un de ces boucans, ajoute-elle en rigolant.  
>- Ça va, la ferme, grogné-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras croisés.<p>

J'entends un petit ricanement.

- Tu sais, continue-t-elle. C'est permis de prendre une pause de temps à autre...  
>- Je suis sûr que mon père ne perdait pas de temps à se reposer.<br>- Ton père, c'était ton père.  
>- Oui mais je me dois de lui faire honneur, insisté-je en levant la tête pour rencontrer deux pierres émeraude. Et j'ai pas le temps pour ça.<br>- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas te tuer pour ton travail... pour faire honneur au Quatrième?  
>- J'ai le village entre les mains, tu comprends ça ? m'exclamé-je soudainement en me redressant, plaquant mes paumes sur la table.<p>

Sakura s'interrompt et sursaute dans un mouvement de recul. Son expression se raidit et je comprends dans ses yeux étonnés que j'ai été un peu brusque.

Je soupire profondément et me rassois. Mes épaules s'affaissent et je pose une main sur mon front.

- Oooh, désolé, Saku... Vraiment. Je suis juste... fatigué. Tu... tu pourras me pardonner ?  
>- C'est déjà oublié, m'assure-t-elle d'une douce voix.<p>

Nous marquons tous les deux une petite pause, durant laquelle je baisse les yeux, honteux et fâché contre moi-même. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sakura contourne le bureau et s'assoit dessus, de façon à être plus près de moi. Son sourire est d'une tendresse surprenante après que j'aie pourtant été si acide avec elle.

Je recule sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Vas-y. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Ça a un rapport avec Sasuke ?

À l'entente du prénom, je fronce les sourcils et entends mon cœur rater un battement.

- N-Non. Je... pensais à autre chose, marmonné-je.

Et c'est pourtant vrai.

- À quoi ?  
>- À la sœur de ton fiancé.<br>- Zoumi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que c'est un sujet qui m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à y voir clair et... ça m'énerve, répété-je.<br>- Zoumi n'a pas remit les pieds au village depuis des semaines. On devrait oublier son cas.  
>- D'accord. C'est vrai. Mais si elle préparait quelque chose avec <em>Uchiha Itachi <em>? C'est mon rôle de préparer le village au pire. De protéger tout le monde. Écoute, j'ai beaucoup étudié ce dossier et j'ai beaucoup d'hypothèses.

Son expression change et devient surprise. J'entreprends alors de tout lui expliquer au sujet des imposteurs, mes arguments pour défendre mon idée. Je lui parle de ce que m'a dit Jiraiya cette fois-là, je lui parle des révélations d'Hayato et de l'affrontement de Sasuke.

- Donc, récapitule-t-elle après mes explications. Ces hommes se font passer pour ceux qui cherchaient Zoumi?  
>- Exact.<br>- D'accord, et alors, que veulent-ils vraiment ?  
>- C'est ça que j'ignore...<br>- Mais peut-être que Sasuke est au courant, propose-t-elle alors. Il les a affrontés, non ? Il a sûrement découvert quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit indice...

Je lève doucement la tête.

- Non, dis-je, incertain. Il me l'aurait dit.  
>- Pas s'il complote de régler tout lui-même.<br>- Ce n'est pas son genre, m'obstiné-je.  
>- Au contraire, c'est exactement son genre. Cette histoire a un lien avec son frère. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses histoires de vengeance.<p>

Surpris, je tourne vivement la tête vers Sakura.

- Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné sa vengeance... ?

Sakura affiche un air triste qui envoie des décharges d'inquiétude à l'état pur dans tout mon système.

Elle baisse la tête et cogne ses pieds ensembles, avant de se mettre à les balancer dans le vide.

- Oui, il l'a fait pour nous, mais... Je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'y penser.

Je médite ces paroles un certain moment, et viens à la même conclusion deux fois de suite. La voilà la lueur dans ses yeux... Quand je l'ai embrassé une seconde fois dans mon bureau. Cette façon qu'il avait, cet acharnement à ne pas se laisser aller, cette « peur », à la limite, de s'abandonner au bonheur. C'est son passé qui le tient lié, qui le tient enchaîné. C'est peut-être pourquoi il nie tout, pourquoi il a inventé cette excuse bidon comme quoi on ne se connaît plus assez tous les deux... Ou alors peut-être veut-il me protéger ? S'il pense encore, au fond de lui, à se venger, peut-être veut-il m'épargner les conséquences qu'aura cette fatale décision dans sa vie?

Il est stupide, vraiment. Comme si je pouvais le rejeter parce qu'il a des démons. Tout le monde a des démons à combattre. Si cette vengeance est si importante à ses yeux, je serai là et l'aiderai à l'accomplir, si ça peut finalement mettre un terme à sa torture mentale. Si ça peut l'aider à se livrer à moi en toute liberté... à céder à la tentation, aux règles qu'il a établies qui l'empêchent d'avoir une vie heureuse après le départ prématurée de sa famille.

- Enfin, finis-je par marmonner.  
>- On dirait que ça t'inquiète vraiment cette histoire, avoue Sakura en me fixant intensément.<p>

Je la regarde et il me faut un certain moment pour que je comprenne qu'elle parle de Zoumi. J'ai vraiment Sasuke dans la tête et encore plus depuis qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que me résister.

Je secoue la tête et me replonge dans notre conversation.

- Oui, déclaré-je. Ça m'inquiète parce que... quelque chose m'échappe et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'un petit détail minable. J'ai la sensation que ce dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler est la clé de cette énigme...  
>- Tu y penses trop, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à t'en rappeler...<br>- Ça peut paraître... fou, Sakura, continué-je en baissant la tête, fixant mes mains. Mais... je le sens.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je _sens_ que quelque chose de terrible va se produire... Un nuage sombre flotte au-dessus de Konoha, je le sens... je le _sais_.  
>- Tu me fais peur, Naruto, murmure Sakura.<p>

Je lève mes pupilles bleues vers elle et nous nous regardons quelques instants. En voyant qu'elle a réellement peur, je me lève et viens l'enlacer tendrement.

- T'en fais pas, chuchoté-je. Je dis ça mais peut-être que c'est rien. De toute façon en devenant hokage j'ai juré que je vous protégerai et c'est ce que je ferai.

Après m'avoir serré fortement, Sakura s'écarte et m'embrasse la joue. Un petit sourire rassuré sur son visage en fait apparaître un sur le mien. Après tout, c'est vrai. Mon père est mort pour ce village. Je lui ferai honneur, en poursuivant le travail qu'il adorait faire : défendre Konoha au prix de son sang.

Sakura met alors les pieds au sol et fait quelques pas vers la porte.

- On pensera plus sérieusement à tout ça plus tard. Il faut y aller, maintenant, ou sinon on sera en retard, dit-elle en brisant le silence.  
>- Aller où ? m'étonné-je. En retard pour quoi ?<p>

Devant la porte, Sakura se retourne et croise les bras. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses traits angéliques.

- L'Examen Chunin commence dans vingt minutes. Tu n'aurais pas oublié par hasard ? Tu as promis à Konohamaru que tu y serais...  
>- Oh putain de merde, j'avais complètement oublié !<p>

Je me penche, prends ma veste que j'avais laissé traîner au sol et l'enfile vite fait après l'avoir épousseté. Je trébuche ensuite jusqu'à la porte et Sakura, qui vient de l'ouvrir, ricane en me suivant des yeux. En me plantant devant elle, je m'arrête soudainement et, quelques palpitations au cœur, je lui demande :

- Sa-Sasuke sera là ?  
>- Oui. C'est un des surveillants. Tu devais lui parler ?<br>- Non, juste pour savoir. Il me semble que je ne l'ai pas vu au bureau depuis quelques jours.

Quelques jours dans mon univers à moi équivalent à quelques _décennies_... Sakura sourit alors que nous nous engouffrons dans le couloir.

- Oui, il était occupé à l'organisation de l'Examen. Avec Neji, Kiba et Hinata, entre autres. Tu es vraiment ailleurs ces derniers temps, Naruto.  
>- Je... J'avais juste oublié, me défendis-je. Et puis, c'est Tsunade qui s'occupait de l'Examen et de ses préparatifs, comme je suis un nouveau hokage.<br>- Je sais. Et au fait, dès qu'on a un moment tous les deux, tu me racontes tout, ok ?

Je m'arrête brusquement en plein corridor. Sakura, elle, se met à ricaner tout en s'éloignant.

J'hallucine...

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me rendre compte que non, je ne viens pas de rêver ça.

Putain, les femmes me font flipper, bordel !

* * *

><p>- Sasuke... ? Est-ce que ça va ?<p>

Le jeune Uchiha releva les yeux à l'entente de cette voix familière. Sa main se retira aussitôt de son front et se reposa sur la table près de ses hanches qui étaient appuyées là. Hayato, devant lui, avait l'air soucieux en le regardant.

Sasuke se redressa légèrement et encra son regard dans celui du brun, un peu agacé.

- Parfaitement. Pourquoi ?  
>- T'avais l'air... mal en point, j'sais pas. T'es malade ?<br>- Non. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Hayato roula des yeux avec un profond soupir puis se détourna pour s'éloigner sans plus. Sasuke eut malgré tout le temps de voir la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Hayato avait semblé être concerné à propos de lui. Bon, au fond, il n'était pas mauvais comme gars... Sasuke le savait mais avec cette histoire concernant sa fugueuse de sœur et surtout avec le lien possible qu'il y avait avec son frère, il préférait ne pas lui accorder toute sa confiance.

Hayato était également surveillant, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était là, à attendre tout comme lui que l'examen débute. Sakura l'avait conseillé à Tsunade, lui disant que c'était un très fin observateur et qu'il serait parfait pour ce travail.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et l'air pur lui redonna un peu de forces. Son vertige passa comme un coup de vent et il tourna la tête lorsqu'une autre voix familière retentit non loin.

- Vous parlez du gamin qui n'avait rien écrit sur sa copie à part son nom ?

Ibiki s'était joint à quelques surveillants junins qui parlaient visiblement de Naruto.

- Hahaha ! s'esclaffa l'un d'eux qui n'était autre qu'Iruka Umino. Oui, lui-même !  
>- Il n'avait rien inscrit sur son examen ? s'étonna un autre. Attends, c'est une blague ?<br>- Même pas une seule réponse ? continua un troisième. Vous voulez dire que notre hokage s'est tiré d'affaire sans écrire un seul mot ?

Eh ben, en voilà un idiot, songea Sasuke avec un petit sourire tendre, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Il reconnaissait bien là le Naruto qu'il avait toujours connu. Il se rappelait de cet examen, et surtout de la panique qui s'était créée lorsqu'Ibiki avait révélé que si un membre d'une équipe échouait, toute l'équipe échouerait avec lui. Il avait presque ressenti l'angoisse monstre de Naruto, qui s'agitait sur son siège non loin de lui. Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que cet imbécile n'aurait absolument rien écrit... Il avait pensé qu'il essaierait au moins de tricher, ne serait-ce qu'une tentative. Cet idiot était vraiment unique en son genre...

Unique, oui... Pour l'être, il l'était.

Sasuke pensait souvent à Naruto depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis ce baiser désespéré qu'ils avaient échangé, dans son bureau. Sasuke y repensait et réfléchissait à savoir s'il avait vraiment prit la bonne décision. Quand il lui avait dit que rester amis serait la meilleure chose à faire pour eux, Naruto avait eut un regard... terriblement blessé. Un regard qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de, non seulement, les sentiments du blond, mais les siens également.

Mais peu en importait la raison, qu'elle soit stupide ou ridicule, ou enfantine, il n'aimait pas songer à cette possibilité. Et dès que celle-ci frôlait sa pensée, il était en proie à des séries de réactions révélatrices... Qu'on soit amoureux de lui... que _Naruto_soit amoureux de lui, c'était terrifiant. À cette simple idée, des frissons lui traversaient le corps, son cœur prenait une vitesse folle et son visage s'enflammait. Tout ça lui faisait peur. Tout ce brusque changement dans sa vie, cette sensation de se rapprocher de quelqu'un... de se rapprocher de quelqu'un au-delà des limites de l'amitié, des limites de ce qu'il connaissait. Et cet inconnu ne le rassurait pas.

Et pourtant, il ne devrait pas être effrayé. C'était Naruto. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était entiché d'un parfait étranger. Naruto ne le blesserait jamais. Même si Sasuke s'accordait un jour le droit de se laisser aller au blond, de lui faire confiance totalement, de s'ouvrir à lui sans frontière sur son âme, il savait au fond de lui que Naruto ne le blesserait pas délibérément. « _Tu as besoin de plus de temps ?_ » avait-il demandé avec tant d'attention, ce jour-là. « _Oui _», aurait-il dû répondre alors. Mais non. Il s'était bêtement renfermé comme un idiot et lui avait dit qu'il préférait être ami. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait 10 ans, il s'était dit exactement la même chose avec son grand frère. _Il ne me blesserait jamais..._

Sasuke ferma les yeux violemment. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Il tenta de penser à autre chose pour se calmer mais la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit accéléra son rythme cardiaque, plutôt que de le freiner : les douces lèvres du blond... Leur tendresse. Leur attention. Leur légèreté. Leur passion.

Raaah, ne manquait plus que ça pour en rajouter à ses étourdissements... Sentir les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes... Et peut-être même ailleurs. Sentir ses bras sur lui, _autour _de lui... Sa chaleur, sa protection, sa présence rassurante...

- Bien, c'est l'heure de commencer ! lança Ibiki d'une voix forte qui le tira de ses rêveries – et Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Que chaque surveillant vienne chercher une plaque et un crayon. Ensuite, je vous demanderais de retourner à votre place assignée le long des murs. Nous allons faire entrer les genins.

* * *

><p>Le bourdonnement qui planait dans la salle commençait à être de plus en plus insupportable. Le décor avait cessé de tourner, heureusement, mais tous ces gamins qu'on avait fait entrer jacassaient, gueulaient, s'affrontaient du regard, parfois s'échangeaient ici et là quelques remarques et la tension était très élevée. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être un peu plus silencieux ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'avec ces équipes là, qui avaient l'air d'être, à première vue, très fortes et très confiantes, la deuxième épreuve allait être explosive. Tout le monde semblait déjà avoir envie de s'entretuer. Ça promettait...<p>

Sasuke grimaça, fatigué d'entendre tout ce boucan. Il tourna la tête et échangea un regard avec un autre surveillant, placé à quelques pas de lui.

- Ils sont balèzes, les genins de cette année, non ? lança-t-il en souriant.  
>- Un peu trop bruyants, je trouve, marmonna Sasuke. Ils ne savent donc pas qu'un ninja doit agir dans le silence et la discrétion ? Dieu, personne ne leur a apprit ça ou quoi... ? J'ai une de ces migraines...<p>

L'homme s'esclaffa ouvertement.

- Hahaha ! Faut croire que non ! Mais ils l'apprendront bien vite, crois-moi. Rien que cet examen risquera de les tuer s'ils ne se taisent pas.  
>- Mouais, répondit Sasuke avec un petit rictus, puis il contempla la salle.<p>

Ibiki, après avoir fait entrer les genins, avait disparu quelque part il ne savait où. Peut-être pour se préparer à faire son entrée fracassante. Il attendait que les jeunes soient échauffés, actifs, excités, puis bam ! il sortirait soudainement du néant et balancerait une craie sur le grand tableau pour montrer sa puissance et son autorité. Ça créait l'effet, en tout cas, même si être simplement violent était déjà efficace. L'entrée organisée et tout ça, c'était inutile à son sens...

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Ibiki qui entre et qui fasse taire tous ces genins, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre vêtu d'une longue veste blanche aux flammes montantes, une chevelure blonde visible à des kilomètres et deux grands yeux bleus qui balayèrent la pièce. Et qui croisèrent ses yeux à lui avant toute autre chose. Plutôt qu'Ibiki ce fut une présence qui envoya dans la salle des charges d'électricité qui ne touchèrent personne d'autre que lui, qui se dirigèrent seulement vers lui. Une présence qu'il ressentit avec même de voir.

Sasuke sentit son corps se raidir tout entier, avant que son cœur ne se remette à s'emballer.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, je suis allé voir Konohamaru, à l'académie, alors que lui et ses coéquipiers attendaient pour entrer dans la salle de la première épreuve. Je dois avouer que me retrouver dans les couloirs de ce bâtiment a fait renaître en moi de nombreux souvenirs, des souvenirs de cet examen mais aussi de mes années de cours à l'académie, quand j'étais un mauvais petit garnement qui ne voulait qu'une chose : se faire remarquer des autres. Aujourd'hui, alors que j'arpente ces mêmes couloirs, je ne peux <em>pas<em>ne pas être remarqué. Tout le monde se tourne à mon passage, attiré du regard par cette longue veste qui a été porté jadis par mon père, un très vénérable homme.

Il faut dire qu'au tout début, j'avais du mal à ce que l'on m'appelle « Hokage-sama », ça me gênait, mais je commence à m'y habituer et c'est plutôt cool maintenant. Bah, quoi ! Un hokage a le droit de savourer un peu ses heures de gloire !

Konohamaru m'a semblé un peu nerveux mais je crois qu'il est prêt. Neji était avec ses élèves, je l'ai salué et on a un peu parlé, alors que les petits s'agitaient tout autour. Si Neji Hyuuga a une totale confiance en eux, je ne peux que faire pareil. Sakura, qui m'avait suivie depuis mon bureau, restait discrète, et chaque fois que je la regardais, elle me lançait le même petit sourire tendre et amusé.

J'ai croisé Hayato en entrant dans la salle. Il était aligné du côté gauche et discutait avec quelques genins qui l'entouraient. Tous les surveillants étaient à leur place respective, certains – comme Hayato, justement – bavardaient, d'autres restaient patients, attendant l'heure.

Je m'avance vers l'avant et couvre l'ensemble de la pièce de mes yeux, scrutant tout le monde, puis tout d'un coup je suis attrapé par un regard que j'aurais reconnu entre milles. Sasuke est là, aligné de l'autre côté. Il est debout et droit comme un piquet, les bras croisés, et le visage fermé, comme d'habitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique... Il a ce don de m'ébranler sans même bouger... Son corps imperturbable, sa peau pâle à l'allure si douce qui m'appelle à venir la caresser, et son regard bien à lui dans lequel je pourrais fondre instantanément. Ses deux billes noires comme les ténèbres qui semblent puiser dans les miennes et qui pourraient me rendre faible à tout moment... Nous nous regardons. Longuement. Mais même les secondes qui semblent les plus longues ne peuvent durer indéfiniment, si je ne lâche pas son regard maintenant, on risquerait de se rendre compte de quelque chose – car même si j'en ai l'impression, Sasuke n'est pas seul dans cette vaste pièce.

Je me ressaisis et quitte ses yeux – à regret.

Ensuite, je fais quelques pas de plus pour finalement me poser devant le grand tableau noir. Je tourne la tête et vois Ibiki qui s'amène après moi, croisant les bras sur son torse immense. Il me regarde et hoche la tête comme pour dire que l'audience est tout à moi.

Tous ces jeunes ninjas ne tardent pas à me remarquer et le silence se fait rapidement après m'être entendu toussoter plutôt fortement. Je croise plusieurs regards, qui ne me font même pas le tiers de ce que m'a fait celui si spécial de Sasuke. J'essaie de ne pas me laisser tenter par sa présence et me concentre sur ce que je dois faire, alors que tout le monde me regarde désormais.

- Hey, m'exclamé-je après m'être raclée la gorge. Bienvenu à l'Examen Chunin. Normalement, ce n'est pas l'hokage qui doit vous y accueillir mais je tenais à vous dire deux mots, alors me voici.

Le silence complet. Chaque regard est rivé sur moi.

- Les gars, les filles, commencé-je. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire de suivre mon exemple, parce que cet examen m'a... un peu glissé entre les mains. (J'entends Ibiki étouffer un petit rire.) Mais vous êtes tous des ninjas très prometteurs et n'oubliez pas ceci : le village a besoin de chacun de vous. Ne vous sous-estimez surtout pas, ne surestimez pas vos adversaires, pensez avec votre tête, soyez vigilent, soyez rusé, faites de votre mieux, surtout. Personne ici n'est perdant, et la deuxième chose que je tiens à vous dire, c'est qu'il n'y aura rien de facile. Des difficultés vous seront imposées dans les prochaines épreuves mais elles ne sont pratiquement rien à côté de ce que votre vie en tant que shinobi sera dans quelques années. Alors si vous préférez vous lamentez, ou si vous pensez que toute la mise est déjà dans votre poche, je vous suggère fortement de quitter les lieux. Cet examen n'est pas pour les enfants.

Je vois quelques sourires ici et là. Je crois que mes mots en ont encouragé certains qui étaient hésitants et peu confiants. Je souris à mon tour doucement, puis au moment où je vais céder la parole à Ibiki, un jeune homme se faufile parmi la foule en toussotant pour se faire remarquer. Je le regarde, curieux, et il me lance sans attendre un regard de pur mépris.

- Quel beau discours, crache-t-il en croisant les bras. Sérieusement, qui crois-tu être comme ça, monsieur le grand hokage ?

Mes sourcils se froncent brusquement alors qu'autour on entend des exclamations de surprise et de choc. J'aperçois ses deux coéquipiers se planter à ses côtés et afficher le même air dégoûté. Ils sont de mon village. La feuille de Konoha reluit sur leur bandeau frontal.

- Tu viens ici avec ton beau rôle, croyant être supérieur à chacun de nous ! Avec tes habits de guerrier honorable. Pff ! Je le répète : qui crois-tu être ? Tu n'es même pas plus vieux que moi, et tu crois me faire la morale sur ce qu'on doit et ne doit pas faire dans cet examen ?  
>- Oh je vois, ce n'est pas ta première fois, lâché-je.<p>

Quelques rires retentent. Il fronce les sourcils et grimace de colère, rouge d'embarras alors que je viens de déclarer haut et fort qu'il a échoué l'examen par le passé. Je m'avance un peu vers lui, et m'arrête à une distance raisonnable. Toutes les paires d'yeux sont tournées vers cet affront.

- Je sais qui tu es, Uzumaki Naruto. Tu n'es qu'un démon souillé par la corruption, la perversité et le mal. Pourtant, on t'a choisi comme hokage. Non mais, vous parlez d'un village corrompu ! Tu es très proche de la cinquième, tu es le fils du quatrième... J'ai 18 ans, tout comme toi, _Naruto_, poursuit-il avec dédain, et pourquoi ne serais-je pas hokage, moi aussi, hein ? Si j'en ai envie, pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu as de plus que moi. Tu as lâchement abandonné ton village derrière, et comme récompense, on te donne tous les honneurs. C'est complètement ridic...

En quelques secondes, et sans que personne ne s'y attende, ni lui ni moi, Sasuke se retrouve derrière lui, lui tordant un bras dans le dos et posant légèrement un kunaï contre sa veine principale. Le garçon a la tête tirée vers l'arrière et a un regard terrifié, tout s'est passé si vite. Son souffle est étouffé et il s'est mis à trembler instantanément. Sasuke, derrière lui, s'est déplacé comme une ombre, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'ai pas eu ne serait-ce que le temps de réagir. Quelques respirations, tout autour, ont été brusquement retenues.

- Parlant de discours..., chuchote Sasuke à son oreille, menaçant. Le tiens était... terriblement immature. Tu sais que les enfants pleurnichards comme toi... _Naruto _n'en fait qu'une seule bouchée ? Elle est là la différence entre toi et lui...  
>- Junsei Kuro, 18 ans, a échoué trois fois l'Examen Chunin, dont une fois pour mauvaise conduite, et une fois pour s'être fait prendre à tricher lors de la première épreuve, déclare Ibiki derrière moi.<p>

Je me tourne vers lui et le vois s'approcher. Sasuke lève les yeux vers lui mais les ramène aussitôt vers sa « proie ». Visiblement, il n'en a pas finit avec lui.

- Je comprends pourquoi on t'a fait échouer cet examen, continue Sasuke. Après tout, si on t'avait lâché comme ça sur le champ de bataille, dans la nature, voilà longtemps que tu serais mort...  
>- E-Et toi... toi aussi, hein, qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi... que tous les autres ici ? articule le dénommé Junsei, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Monsieur le <em>prestigieux Uchiha<em> ?  
>- Maintenant ça suffit, je vais le faire sortir ce merdeux arrogant ! Hokage, donnez moi l'ordre ! grogne Ibiki en faisant un pas.<p>

Mais Sasuke, avec un petit rictus carnassier au coin des lèvres, raffermit sa prise autour de Junsei, causant au garçon de se raidir un peu plus. Ibiki se stoppe net alors que je lève une main devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que Naruto a fait pour nous tous ? Le sais-tu ? crie-t-il maintenant avec colère.

Je vois la lame renfoncer dans la peau si bien que tout le monde croit que du sang est sur le point d'en jaillir. Mais Sasuke est maître de ses moyens à l'instant. Et je n'interviens pas car je suis complètement figé.

- Il nous a épargné une guerre certaine, il a encaissé tous les coups à notre place pour que la paix reste au village, pour que des imbéciles comme _toi_ n'aient pas à être témoins d'un bain de sang. Il a sacrifié _sa_ vie paisible au village pour combattre toutes les menaces, il s'est mis au devant du danger pour _nous _protéger, il s'est privé des gens qu'il aimait pendant très longtemps dans l'espoir que nous serions sains et saufs au moment où il rentrerait. Il a saigné. Il a risqué de mourir. Le tout, sans même demander un merci en retour. Un hokage n'est pas un adolescent geignard et qui se croit cool dans ses habits tout neufs, qu'il vient tout juste de se procurer pour sa quatrième tentative de l'Examen Chunin. Un hokage... c'est un homme que tu respectes peu importe ce que tu penses de lui. Alors, un conseil... Tais-toi et tâche de ne pas mourir. Oh et... de réussir l'examen, cette fois.

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'a empoigné, Sasuke le délaisse et, ébranlé, le jeune homme s'écroule au sol, caressant sa gorge où la lame n'a pas fait une seule marque. Ses coéquipiers s'élancent vers lui pour voir s'il n'a rien et, le souffle coupé tout comme le reste de la salle, je regarde Sasuke. Ses yeux se lèvent vers les miens et nos regards se croisent de nouveau.

Mon cœur, au fond de ma poitrine, bat comme un dingue, alors qu'à nouveau je me perds dans ce magnifique regard brillant de fureur et de détermination. Ses paroles m'ont tellement touché que j'aurais pu pleurer à l'instant, ou alors l'attraper et l'écraser contre mon torse pour sangloter contre lui. Et pourtant, j'ai aussi envie d'éclater de colère. Quelque part en moi je suis fâché, car je suis un hokage. Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour me défendre contre un petit con jaloux et prétentieux. Je suis en colère, quelque peu humilié, et démotivé.

Parce qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'avoue ne plus vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis hokage. Cet arrogant avait raison dans un sens... À part ce démon, qu'ai-je de plus que les autres ? Je suis à peine plus vieux que beaucoup de participants encore genins, je n'ai moi-même jamais été _plus _qu'un genin, et je prétends avoir ce qu'il faut pour être l'hokage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis profondément affecté par les paroles de Junsei. C'est comme si c'est une vérité qu'il vient de me faire exploser à la figure. _Ce piédestal est encore trop haut pour moi_... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai seulement cru !

- Inutile de le faire sortir, finis-je par dire en m'adressant à Ibiki, d'une voix froide que j'essaie ardument de ne pas faire trembler. Laissons-lui une chance pour cette quatrième tentative. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a eut sa leçon...

Je lance un dernier regard impénétrable et indéchiffrable vers Sasuke, puis me dirige vers la sortie, bouleversé, laissant l'examen aux bons soins d'Ibiki.

* * *

><p>- Je crois qu'il est là-haut, sur le toit, avec Haruno-san.<p>

Sasuke acquiesça, remercia le shinobi et se mit en route.

Son cœur battait si fort, et si vite, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du palais hokage, en direction de la cage d'escalier qui le mènerait au toit. Dans un certain sens, c'était presqu'agréable, sentir son organe s'emballer comme ça. Ça lui donnait des forces. Son sang était tout chaud à l'intérieur de lui, ça lui réchauffait le corps et l'âme en entier. C'était une sensation douce, même sublime, de savoir qu'il se dirigeait à l'instant vers une place qu'il savait être la sienne. Finalement. Il avait été stupide de nier, mais maintenant il le savait. Il voulait être près de Naruto. Pas seulement comme un ami.

Un doux sourire embarrassé prit ses lèvres. Il contourna quelques junins dans l'un des couloirs principaux et ignora les « bonjour » envoyés à son adresse, ignorant aussi du même coup les regards étonnés qu'ils avaient en le voyant avec ce sourire niais. Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, depuis longtemps...

C'est donc profondément plongé dans ses pensées – toutes rivées vers le blond – que Sasuke continua son chemin.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle journée s'efface graduellement, quittant le ciel dans une panoplie de couleurs chaudes. Le crépuscule s'étend devant moi, orange, rose, un peu de bleu foncé plus loin – c'est la nuit qui approche. Le vent, quant à lui, est doux et agréable là-haut, mais même sa fraîcheur n'arrive pas à me remonter le moral. Rien n'arrive à me remonter le moral, à vrai dire.<p>

Sakura passe soudainement sa main sur mon épaule et vers mon dos puis elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, se collant à moi dans une étreinte fraternelle et tendre.

- Allez, souris un peu. Te voir déprimé, ce n'est pas du tout rassurant, dit-elle.  
>- J'imagine que je suis seulement un peu fatigué... soupiré-je en me passant une main sur le visage jusqu'à mes cheveux.<br>- Je parie que c'est ça, déclare Sakura en se relevant pour me regarder. Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas chez toi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Tu en as bien besoin, Naruto... Sérieusement.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes à sa suggestion, qui ne me semble pas si mal. C'est vrai que la journée a été longue. Ce matin, j'ai passé des heures sur des missions à classer et à donner, ensuite j'ai réglé et reçu les rapports de la journée, je suis retourné au tri des missions, encore et encore. Durant l'après-midi, j'ai fait travailler mon petit cerveau de longues heures à réfléchir et à trop penser, ensuite je suis passé voir les genins et suis rentré pour continuer à travailler – et à trop réfléchir également. Ma tête me fait mal, et je me sens déprimé.

Un nouveau soupir franchit mes lèvres, et je pose mes bras sur mes genoux, qui sont relevés devant moi. Le village commence à s'endormir. Il serait sûrement temps pour moi aussi de me reposer... J'ai à peine la force d'espérer que la nuit me portera réellement conseil.

- Mouais, c'est probablement la seule chose à faire, murmuré-je.  
>- Exact, sourit Sakura.<br>- Tu n'es pas avec Hayato, au fait ? demandé-je en tournant la tête pour regarder mon amie.

Sakura rougit doucement en baissant la tête. Le vent fait valser ses mèches roses qu'elle vient neutraliser d'une main pour les emprisonner derrière son oreille. Elle sourit avant de répondre.

- Non. Il est encore dans ses recherches acharnées pour retrouver sa sœur, il dit qu'en en sachant plus sur ces imposteurs, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à retrouver sa trace. Il viendra me rejoindre chez moi quand il aura terminé.  
>- Je vois, dis-je gravement en fronçant les sourcils. Ce doit être difficile pour lui, n'empêche. C'est quand même sa sœur.<br>- Oui... bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile, soupire Sakura tristement en perdant son regard quelque part.

Nous demeurons un long moment silencieux. Sakura pense visiblement à son bien-aimé puisqu'elle ne dit plus aucun mot, et je la regarde tendrement. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, mais elle est belle comme ça, perdue dans le néant à penser à une personne particulière. _Quand un seul être vous manque, tout votre univers est dépeuplé..._

Je finis par chasser le visage qui vient s'immiscer dans ma tête à cet instant, et essaie de penser à autre chose, fixant mon regard devant. Puis, petit à petit, le silence devient tel que l'on pourrait percevoir le plus léger des souffles qui s'élèvent autour de nous. J'écoute paresseusement le fluet bruit des arbres secoués par le vent au loin, pendant que, malgré l'interdiction que je me suis donnée, je me remets à penser à Sasuke. Mon cœur se serre à me remémorer ses paroles il y a quelques semaines.

- Tu sais, à propos de tout à l'heure, déclare alors Sakura après un petit moment, me faisant pratiquement sursauter et je tourne la tête pour la regarder. Dans la salle de l'épreuve écrite. Le jeune homme qui t'a insulté...

Je détourne le regard à l'entente de ces mots. Pas encore ça ! Je laisse divaguer mes yeux vers le lointain et mes cheveux, au vent, viennent cacher mon visage. Je ne fais rien pour les enlever. Sakura attrape mon épaule pour tenter de capter mon attention, et un grognement s'élève dans ma gorge, un grognement agacé.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as cru un traitre mot de ce qu'il t'a dit. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre gars complètement jaloux et immature.

- Naruto... ? C'est sérieux ?  
>- Euh... Salut.<p>

Nous nous arrêtons à cette soudaine voix intruse et nous retournons. J'ai reconnu la voix mélodieuse, c'est pourquoi je m'empresse de lever une main maladroite pour pousser mes cheveux rebelles, afin de voir Sasuke.

Il a enlevé sa veste junin et ne porte maintenant qu'un pantalon, ses bottes habituelles, et un t-shirt noir, avec le symbole de sa famille sur chacune de ses courtes manches. Il a l'air embarrassé, même presque timide, debout à quelques mètres de nous, à nous regarder. À me regarder.

Sakura le fixe un instant, comme surprise de le voir là, avant de tourner la tête en ma direction. Je rougis en apercevant la lueur de malice au fond de ses yeux verts ainsi que le début de son petit sourire. Elle semble amusée. Mes sourcils se froncent de gêne alors que je me racle la gorge comme un imbécile.

- S-Salut Sasuke, balbutié-je.

Il a ses mains dans ses poches, et malgré son allure détendue, je peux voir qu'il est crispé, ou... non. Nerveux. Mais pourquoi nerveux ?

- Est-ce que je peux... te parler, Naruto ?  
>- Bien sûr, dis-je aussitôt, le cœur qui bat la chamade.<p>

Mes yeux se tournent ensuite presque d'eux-mêmes vers Sakura. La jeune femme sourit largement en se relevant.

- J'ai compris !

Elle rigole tout en bondissant debout. Elle me lance un grand sourire et sautille ensuite vers Sasuke pour l'enlacer brièvement.

- À demain les gars, d'accord ? Bonne soirée.

Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite à ce « bonne soirée », et aussi à l'idée que je sois désormais seul avec Sasuke.

Je le regarde. Il est toujours debout et immobile, ses yeux noirs plongés dans mes billes azuréennes. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps s'écoule, avant que je ne lui fasse signe de s'approcher. Je vois ses lèvres se contracter en un mince sourire que je ne peux à peine distinguer, puis il s'avance et se laisse choir à mes côtés.

Dieu... son odeur... son odeur est directement balancée vers moi, avec ce vent, lorsqu'il s'installe près de moi. Je ferme les yeux de suite, profondément ébranlé par sa présence et tente de me contrôler – ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Je redresse mes jambes et repose mes coudes sur mes genoux. J'inspire fortement et expire. Je rouvre les yeux et les fixe droit devant, vers ce crépuscule aux milles nuances, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Ce que je parviens à faire après quelques minutes d'efforts acharnés pour résister à l'irrésistible.

Au bout de celles-ci, je regarde Sasuke. Son visage parfait est tourné vers l'horizon et dans chacun des plus insignifiants détails de sa beauté, je revois la scène de toute à l'heure. Mon cœur palpite alors que je le revois si débordant de passion en défendant mon honneur. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de minutes encore partent au vent pendant que je le contemple jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais finalement, un mince sourire étire mes lèvres puis je baisse les yeux, les détournant de sa si belle figure.

- T'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

Sasuke tourne la tête dans ma direction après mon doux murmure, je le vois du coin de l'œil. Je sens ses deux billes noires intenses se poser sur moi. S'il se demande de quoi je parle, il ne pose pourtant aucune question, mais ayant senti sa curiosité, je continue :

- De prendre ma défense. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Il attend je ne sais quoi avant de répondre.

- Je n'avais pas à le faire, avoue-t-il.

Surpris, je relève la tête et la tourne droit vers lui. Mes sourcils sont durement froncés et mon étonnement ne peut être caché. Sasuke continue à me regarder, sage et réfléchi, immobile. Maître de ses moyens comme il l'a toujours été.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je.  
>- Naruto, j't'en prie, lâche-t-il dans un murmure, presque chuchoté. Depuis quand tu ne répliques pas quand on t'insulte ? Je me souviens de toi comme étant un gamin qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Dès qu'on te disait un truc, tu balançais un contre argument sans attendre, rapide comme l'éclair. Ça m'a étonné quand tu es resté là, figé. J'ai cru que tu l'avais pris au sérieux...<p>

Sasuke pose ses yeux ailleurs, mais le temps s'écoule, et quand il constate mon silence qui perdure, il les ramène aussitôt vers moi.

- Attends, Naruto... Tu...  
>- Il avait raison, dans un sens.<br>- Est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête ?

Sasuke a presque l'air en colère, maintenant. Je le regarde, stupéfait, mais parviens quand même à défendre mon sentiment.

- Je ne blague pas, Sasuke. Il avait de bons arguments. Je... j'ai seulement 18 ans. _Seulement_. Je ne suis pas plus vieux que beaucoup de gamins qui sont encore genins. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, je n'ai rien de particulier, rien qui ne me différencie vraiment des autres.  
>- D'accord et quel « gamin » ordinaire pourrait détruire une organisation criminelle entière, dont les membres sont des assassins sanguinaires et détraqués, dis-moi ?<p>

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il m'en empêche aussitôt.

- Quel gamin ordinaire sacrifierait sa propre liberté au profit de son village ? Prendrait les coups pour les autres ? Ramènerait la paix absolue ? Souffrirait la perte de son maître et pourtant continuerait malgré tout ? Tu es spécial, bien plus que tu ne le crois, ou que tu ne veux le voir. Mais les gens le voient, tu sais ? Moi, je le vois. C'est _toi _qui dois être le leader, Naruto. Personne d'autre. Tu as ça dans le sang, c'est ta vocation. Peu importe ce que quiconque pense de toi, moi j'ai confiance en toi... J'ai confiance en toi.

Doucement, je tourne la tête et le regarde. Ses traits parfaits. Ses yeux intenses dans lesquels je me perds instantanément et où j'y vois sa sincérité saisissante. Et ses paroles me font un tel effet que je ne pourrais le décrire, ça me prend à la gorge et l'émotion qui y monte m'empêche de formuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot pour lui répondre. Je le regarde, le fixe, le dévore des yeux en m'abreuvant de ses paroles comme s'il était ma dernière source d'oxygène au monde.

Il a confiance en moi. Il l'a dit deux fois. _Deux _fois.

Je ravale ma salive et ferme un peu les paupières, pour pouvoir revenir de mon choc et reprendre mes esprits.

- Tu as tellement changé, soufflé-je en rouvrant les yeux. Tellement, Sasuke...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement.

- Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Un sourire peint mes lèvres à cette vue adorable. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, alors avec une voix douce, je lui explique :

- Quand je suis parti, j'ai laissé derrière moi un type froid et coincé qui me méprisait sans cesse. Tu disais que j'étais un idiot, et que je perdais mon temps à m'entraîner parce que je ne deviendrais jamais hokage. Je cherchais constamment à me rapprocher mais toi tu t'éloignais toujours plus. Aujourd'hui... Tu es complètement différent. Tu souris... – et non, tes sourires ne sont en aucun cas faux, du moins pas à mes yeux –, tu me remontes le moral, tu _crois_ en _moi_. Cette personne différente que tu es devenue, ou que tu as toujours été mais que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu voir, je n'ai presque rien eu à faire pour la découvrir. J'ai eu l'impression que tu es venu à moi par toi-même. Ça s'est fait naturellement... Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a séduit automatiquement, dès la seconde où je t'ai vu. On aurait dit que tu n'avais plus aucune couverture. Je me suis senti pris par les chevilles et les poignets, attiré à toi comme un aimant, attiré par une force que tu dégageais, une passion folle qui m'a pris. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi. Rien du tout.

À mesure que je parlais, j'avais détourné les yeux pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais pour terminer, je le regarde de nouveau et souris un peu plus en voyant qu'il regarde au loin, les joues un peu roses, se mordillant la lèvre du bas alors que lentement, très lentement, mes mots et ma déclaration se frayent un chemin jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Moi aussi, j'ai le visage qui me chauffe, quand je poursuis.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore... une toute petite partie de toi dans l'ombre, mais ce serait sûrement trop te demander pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas... te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit... ni briser les défenses que tu t'étais bâties avec peine et misère depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je ne veux pas... m'imposer dans ta vie, si tu n'es pas prêt à me recevoir.

Je baisse la tête, me rappelant indéniablement de ce jour dans mon bureau, où il m'a dit qu'il préférait que l'on reste simplement des amis. Cette seconde où j'avais croisé ses yeux complètement indéchiffrables et où j'avais eu la sensation de briser quelque paix en lui.

- Enfin, terminé-je. M-Merci de croire en moi ! Ta reconnaissance a toujours été la plus importante de toutes, e-et tu le sais.

Je finis en lui envoyant un grand sourire niais comme j'en ai toujours eu l'habitude. Il me regarde un petit moment, l'air incertain, avant de sourire lui aussi et ce sourire envoie des petites décharges à mon cœur – comme pour le faire renaître. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on appelle « se sentir vivant » ?

- Eh bien, en fait... Je... je n'étais justement pas venu te parler de la pluie et du beau temps, tu sais, murmure-t-il alors et je m'arrête.

C'est vrai. Il voulait me parler !

- A-Alors de quoi ?  
>- Je voulais... te dire que...<p>

Il se tortille et ne me regarde pas, gêné, concentré dans ce qu'il s'apprête à dire et rien au monde, à cet instant, ne m'aurait poussé à l'interrompre.

- Voilà, j'ai été stupide. Et je suis désolé.

Il lève son beau visage vers moi et plonge ses yeux onyx et puissants dans les miens.

- Hein ? De quoi ?  
>- D'avoir été méchant, de t'avoir repoussé, si égoïstement. J'étais terrorisé... Quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais besoin de plus de temps, j'aurais dû répondre oui, parce que c'est vrai. J'ai juste besoin de temps, pour m'adapter à ce que tu me fais ressentir. Tu... tu me fais beaucoup d'effet, et tu es toujours dans mes pensées... Mais comme tu le dis, il y a cette part d'obscurité en moi, cette plaie qui ne guérit pas. Et j'ai peur qu'elle t'atteigne, ou qu'elle te fasse du mal un jour...<p>

Il sourit comme tristement, puis rebaisse la tête. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je ne sais même pas si je peux assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je suis comme dans un état second. À moitié paralysé par ce que je ne réalise pas encore, et à moitié excité comme un enfant à la première neige.

Et en le voyant rebaisser la tête et éloigner ses beaux yeux, je me rapproche et me penche vers lui, de peur de le perdre définitivement. J'ouvre la bouche, pour le rassure sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir peur, mais encore, il me coupe :

- Il y a dix ans, murmure-t-il si bas que je dois me pencher encore un peu plus. J'ai été brisé. Brisé jusque dans l'âme... et pendant longtemps, je n'ai toléré aucun rapprochement, avec personne.

Il lève la tête et soudainement nos visages se retrouvent si proches qu'il nous faut à tous les deux un moment pour se rappeler d'où nous en sommes. Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre, et sur nos lèvres, et il me faut à moi également un certain moment pour réaliser qu'il a les yeux remplis d'eau.

- Tu n'as aucune idée... de la douleur... de la déception... de la déchirure qu'il y a en moi et qui reste, même si j'essaie de toutes mes forces de la faire disparaître, de la faire guérir. Quand une personne qu'on aime si fort nous enfonce un poignard, c'est comme... si le monde s'arrête. Comme si on meurt à petit feu. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Plutôt mourir. Et je ne veux pas que _toi _tu subisses ça, si un jour je dois disparaître... (Ce mot me serre le cœur désagréablement.)

» Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même durant les dernières années. J'ai conscience d'avoir été froid, arrogant, méprisant, méchant et désagréable... et j'en suis désolé. Mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvée de me protéger. C'étaient mes barrières contre la souffrance. Se lier à une personne signifiait fatalement de la perdre un jour ou l'autre, pour moi.

» Et puis il y a eu toi... qui m'a fait du bien avec tes sourires idiots. Et ta bonne humeur. Ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi m'embête, parce que sans le savoir tu te faufiles en moi, tu me vois... tu vois dans mon âme, tu me comprends, parce que toi aussi tu as souffert comme moi. Et... ce trou, qui me traverse la poitrine, il est un peu plus rempli à chaque fois que tu es avec moi. C'est étrange à dire, mais ce n'est pas comme avec Sakura, par exemple. C'est une amie géniale, mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que le vide... créé par l'absence de ma famille... est comblé. Tu arrives à combler un si grand trou à toi seul. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. Et à bien y réfléchir, je sais, au fond de moi, que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Tu es spécial, et je n'ai plus peur maintenant. A-Alors voilà. Si je ne le dis pas, je vais sûrement... me briser un peu plus. J'ai été égoïste de te raconter des histoires, l'autre jour, juste parce que j'avais pas le courage d'au moins essayer, je le sais, mais j'en ai envie maintenant, Naruto. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on ess-... hmphh !

C'est le bonheur absolu dans tout mon corps lorsque j'attrape amoureusement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ce n'est ni violent, comme quand je l'ai plaqué au mur dans mon bureau, ni précipité. C'est tendre et soudain, c'est spontané, et excitant. Ses mots se perdent dans ma bouche mais il n'avait pas besoin de terminé cette phrase. Parce que sa fin, je la connais, et il n'y a rien à y répondre. Sasuke a traversé l'enfer et n'en est pas encore complètement ressorti. Avec la mort de Jiraiya, j'ai compris ce qu'était que de perdre quelqu'un. Mais perdre _toutes _les personnes de sa vie, en même temps, tuées par quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance, c'est... inimaginable. Je ne peux pas comprendre sa douleur, pas totalement, mais je peux essayer de la guérir, doucement, avec des baisers, de la chaleur, de l'amour. Ça, c'est ce que je peux faire. Et je le ferai. Tout ce qui manquait, c'était son feu vert, et je l'ai, désormais.

Je glisse une main sur sa joue délicatement, pendant que l'autre git par terre, me soutenant alors que je me rapproche un peu plus de son corps. Il lève une jambe et la passe de l'autre côté de ma taille pour me faciliter le passage vers lui. Sa peau sous mes doigts est lisse, froide et frémissante. Je pourrais la toucher ainsi pendant des heures sans m'arrêter, sans perdre l'envie de la faire frissonner un peu plus – elle est si délicieuse. L'une de ses mains s'accroche faiblement à ma veste d'hokage et l'autre demeure également au sol, tout près de la mienne... Tout naturellement, elles se rapprochent, dans une lenteur infinie, et s'enlacent. S'enlacent comme nos lèvres qui se frôlent et ne font que se toucher, pour l'instant. _Pour l'instant_...

Il est le premier à se détacher, l'air manquant.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser terminer... chuchote-t-il, pantelant à cause du baiser.  
>- Ça risque d'arriver souvent à l'avenir, Sasuke...<br>- Que tu ne me laisses pas terminer mes phrases ?  
>- Non, que je t'embrasse sans prévenir.<p>

Je l'attrape par la nuque rapidement après ma réponse, pour la concrétiser, et le ramène vers moi pour un nouveau baiser torride, assoiffé. La chaleur qui se forme dans mon ventre se propage dans tout mon corps par la suite, alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour m'accorder un peu plus. Nos respirations viennent s'entrechoquer, nos cœurs semblent battre sur le même rythme. J'ai l'impression que ce poids chargé et immense que je portais sur mes épaules vient de tomber, alors que je suis là où je voulais être depuis des semaines, dans les bras de Sasuke.  
>Ses bras qui se nouent d'ailleurs autour de ma nuque.<p>

- Naruto, pantèle-t-il en essayant de se décoller mais je l'embrasse obstinément, mes mains ne voulant pas le lâcher, maintenant posées sur sa taille. Hé, Naruto...  
>- Quoi ? chuchoté-je.<p>

Il s'écarte doucement, les doigts accrochés à ma veste, dans mon dos, et garde son visage à deux centimètres du mien. Ses yeux sont baissés vers ma bouche, son souffle chaud et haletant me garde hypnotisé. J'observe sa bouche fine et lorsqu'elle se met à bouger, je sors de ce rêve éveillé, et je cherche ses pupilles sombres pour me glisser dedans.

- Tu as raison...  
>- À quel sujet ? m'étonné-je.<p>

Il resserre ses bras autour de moi et s'approche pour me serrer contre lui. Le visage enfoui près de mon oreille, et le crépuscule étalé devant mes yeux, j'entends sa voix étouffée :

- Tu as dit que mes sourires ne sont aucunement faux à tes yeux… eh bien, c'est vrai.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	12. Le chaud et le froid

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Darkflower93 : **Salut! :) De rien, j'espère que la longueur de mon chapitre ne t'avait pas trop découragé! xD Celui-là, le 12ième, est un peu plus court! xD Pour Orochimaru, de rien. J'adore ce méchant, et comme toi je pense qu'il est primordial que ce soit lui. C'est le principal méchant à mes yeux également! Oui, en effet, la première scène servait aux retrouvailles du couple mais aussi à relier certaines choses, mais c'est voulu que tout ne soit pas très clair! Faut garder du suspens, Sherlock ou pas xD ! :p Quant aux serpents, oui, tu as vu juste, ils ont remarqués que Zoumi les espionnait. Les symptômes de Sasuke sont en effet reliés à ce qu'ils lui ont mis dans l'œil! Tu verras qu'ils continueront de se montrer dans le chapitre qui suit, question de rendre Naruto encore plus inquiet! Niark! 8D Contente si tu es comblée par mon Naruto alors! Sache qu'il reste quand même le blond maladroit et idiot sur les bords hein :) ! mais plus mûr! Bref tu vois le genre. :P En effet, Sasuke redevient graduellement le garçon enjoué qu'il était avant le drame, en compagnie de Naruto. Je suis contente d'avoir bien réussi à montrer ça…^_^ Et contente que tu apprécie aussi, surtout! J'avais vraiment peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Sasuke a une personnalité extrêmement difficile à respecter surtout dans des moments comme ça… xD et évidement, tout ne sera pas tout beau tout rose. Enfin, dans ce chapitre, oui, mais après…. Mwahahahaha :D! Ouiiiiiii j'aime les longues reviews! xD Merci, merci :) En espérant que ce chapitre 12 te plaise, un chapitre concentré sur Naruto et Sasuke! Il en fallait bien un! :) Bonne lecture, bisous.

**reytan : **Salut!^^ Contente que tu aimes ces ptits moments de tendresse, et tant mieux d'ailleurs, puisque ce chapitre-ci est centré sur eux! ^^ Ce ne sera que dans le suivant, que Zoumi va débarquer, enfin j'crois, si je ne change pas mes idées d'ici là! ^^ Et concernant ta question, non, Sasuke ignore qu'il a été contaminé. Enfin, il sait qu'il a quelque chose, il s'en doute, mais il ne sait pas exactement de quoi il en retourne. Je suis contente donc que tu ai aimé mon chap! Et désolée de cette longue attente! x) Bonne lecture à toi!

**caprice75 : **Merci c'est très apprécié! :D Pardon de cette longue attente mais j'espère que le chapitre 12 te plaira! ^^ Bisous, et bonne lecture!

**Guest : ** Merci du commentaire! Et désolée pour l'attente :)^^ Bonne lecture!

**Itachi est à moi : **Mdrrr. Merci de la review, ça fait plaisir :)

**Tanusi : ** Wow! :) Je suis contente de t'avoir fait cet effet avec mon chapitre! xD Jespère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!:) Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>PARDON À TOUS MES LECTEURS POUR LE RETARD HORRIBLE…! :) ET BONNE LECTURE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – Le chaud et le froid<strong>

Je tombe brutalement au sol en même temps qu'un battement d'ailes résonne au dehors. Un corbeau, gentiment installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, a dû être effrayé par le bruit. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de retrouver mon souffle, violemment coupé quand mon dos est entré en contact avec le sol dur du donjon. Lorsque je les rouvre, je vois un ange qui braque diaboliquement mon visage avec la pointe de son sabre. Un peu plus haut, de magnifiques lèvres s'étirent en un petit rictus amusé et irrésistible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, à la fois essoufflé et dominé, mais délicieusement fasciné.

- Est-ce donc impossible d'y aller un peu plus en douceur, la prochaine fois, Sasuke ? râlé-je.

Il roule ses beaux yeux noirs puis ramène son épée vers lui, la soulevant dans les airs pour caresser sa lame. Il observe un instant son reflet puis ouvre la bouche.

- Enfin, Naruto, tu peux faire mieux.  
>- T'es pas juste, gros nul, boudé-je en m'asseyant, croisant les bras sur mon torse.<br>- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'irais en douceur contre un adversaire plus fort que moi, hm ?

Il fait quelques pas vers le fond de la salle, me laissant le loisir d'admirer son corps vu de dos. Ses pieds nus reluisant par leur blancheur sur les rayons du soleil qui tapissent le plancher. Mes yeux s'y attardent puis je remonte ses jambes, jusqu'à être interrompu par son kimono qui finit à ses genoux, et qui cache le reste de sa peau. Je me mordille les lèvres quand il se retourne, me montrant à nouveau son torse pâle et plat, à la fois mince et d'où émane pourtant une telle force. Hmm... Il est parfait. C'est lorsque mon regard s'arrête sur le sien que je me réveille de mes rêveries et que je saisis ses dernières paroles.

- Attends, tu veux rire ? Comment ça, plus fort que toi ? Tu viens de m'écraser au sol comme un moustique.

Derechef, un sourire s'étend sur son visage blafard.

- Naruto, tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Je sais bien qui tu es.

Relevant mes genoux, j'appuie mes coudes sur ceux-ci et lève le menton pour rencontrer ses billes noires.

- Quoi, lâché-je. Tu crois encore à une quelconque force cachée, une puissance herculéenne que je posséderais et qui se trouve quelque part au fond de moi, attendant son réveil ? C'est ridicule...  
>- Bien sûr que j'y crois, annonce-t-il. Tu es celui qui as éliminé l'organisation de criminels la plus dangereuse au <em>monde<em>. Tu es le fils d'un homme qui n'a été ni plus ni moins le plus puissant ninja que Konoha ait connu en de très nombreuses années... Et tu es le Rokudaime. Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un dessin avec ça ? Je sais qu'un jour cette force que tu as ressortira... Ce ne peut qu'être prévisible.  
>- Fous-moi la paix, grondé-je en baissant la tête. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je suis Naruto. Le bon vieux Naruto turbulent et idiot que le village a toujours connu...<p>

Un silence s'installe. Après tout, c'est la vérité. Qu'on ait foi en moi ou pas. Qu'on me respecte, qu'on ait confiance en moi, que je sois le fils du plus mémorable des kages de l'histoire de Konoha, que j'aie accompli ci ou ça... Je reste moi. Naruto Uzumaki. Le même gars que j'ai toujours été. Sasuke et Sakura se sont fait un plaisir de me répéter que ce garçon avait eu tort de dire toutes ces choses sur moi, à l'Examen Chunin. Mais malgré tout, j'ai encore du mal à ne pas y croire. Être hokage s'avère plus difficile que je ne l'ai toujours pensé. Enfant, j'en rêvais. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que j'ai encore des choses à apprendre. Je suis tout de même flatté qu'on passe son temps à me surestimer, même si ça m'angoisse comme pas possible...

Soudainement, j'entends quelque chose cogner contre le sol. Je relève les yeux et vois Sasuke, qui vient de frapper doucement le parquet avec la pointe de son sabre, comme s'il veut attirer mon attention. Appuyé dessus, il me fixe. Je fronce mes sourcils, essayant de percer ses pensées mais je n'y arrive pas. Autant essayer de voir à travers les murs, tiens !

Je soupire.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que tu insistes beaucoup pour qu'on s'affronte, tous les deux, ces derniers temps ?  
>- Non. C'est juste pour... Et puis je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui éveillerai cette force.<p>

Je n'insiste pas sur la première phrase, celle qu'il n'a pas terminée. J'aurais aimé qu'il dise  
>« C'est juste pour passer plus de temps avec toi ». Mais le fait qu'il ait baissé la tête et sauté immédiatement à une autre phrase signifie peut-être que c'est ce qu'il avait en tête de dire. Je souris à cette douce pensée.<p>

- Cette « force » ne s'éveillera pas parce que je ne la possède pas ! Je ne suis pas le gars que vous pensez tous. Mon père l'était peut-être, ce prodige, cet homme spécial et super puissant. Enfin, moi, j'suis que Naruto.  
>- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, grommelle-t-il, comme énervé que je ne veuille pas voir ce qu'il voit – mais je ne le vois vraiment pas.<p>

Je souris largement et incline la tête comme un enfant innocent. Il détourne la sienne et j'éclate de rire.

Il finit par soupirer. Lentement, il se dirige vers le mur de droite, pour poser son arme délicatement, sur une longue table de bois sombre, collée au mur. Je le suis des yeux, lorsqu'il revient se placer à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Ses mains, ballantes de chaque côté de son corps, viennent se coller l'une contre l'autre, nerveusement, alors qu'il ancre finalement son regard dans le mien.

- Enfin... Il faut que j'y aille.

Ces derniers mots ont sur moi un effet « douche froide ». Je perds mon sourire et je me redresse.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?  
>- À la tour. Afin d'accueillir les genins. Ça fait trois jours qu'on les a lâchés dans la forêt. Les premières équipes arriveront probablement dans la journée.<p>

Je tourne la tête et observe les lueurs matinales filtrer à travers la petite fenêtre qui se trouve tout en haut du mur. Cette pièce se trouve au sous-sol, mais malgré ça, je peux voir que le soleil monte progressivement et de plus en plus vite dans le ciel. Le temps s'écoule si vite en sa compagnie... Dans un pénible soupir, je regarde Sasuke.

- Et moi, tu m'abandonnes ? pleurniché-je en faisant la grimace.

Sasuke esquisse un petit sourire, comme s'il allait se mettre à rire – ce que j'espère. Mais il baisse plutôt la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Je serais rentré ce soir, murmure-t-il. Et toi alors ? T'as pas de travail au bureau ? Monsieur le Hokage se la coule douce ces temps-ci !  
>- Oui, j'ai énormément de boulot ! J'essayais simplement d'apprécier mes matinées en présence de la personne que j'aime.<p>

Il semble se figer un instant. J'ai soigneusement choisi mes mots et j'en jubile. Je le contemple de longs moments, regardant avec soin chaque tressautement de son visage, chaque petit sursaut, de ses lèvres, de ses sourcils... Confortablement, je me réinstalle au sol, allongeant mes jambes et me penchant vers l'arrière pour y appuyer mes mains, appréciant le spectacle de sa si merveilleuse silhouette, tandis que celles de Sasuke continuent de se tordre, je vois ses doigts se torturer les uns les autres, avant qu'il ne les détache soudainement pour les placer sur chacune de ses hanches.

Je lève alors la tête et cherche son regard, devinant qu'il est sur le point de me répondre.

- Je sais. On a eu une longue matinée mais c'est vrai qu'elle est passée très vite.  
>- En effet.<br>- Euh... alors on se dit à ce soir ?  
>- Et si on allait dîner quelque part ? proposé-je.<br>- Naruto... grogne-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné.  
>- Bah quoi ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache tout de suite pour notre... relation, mais... On est des amis, non ? Ça, c'est pas un secret au village.<br>- Très bien, cède-t-il en replantant ses yeux dans les miens. Où veux-tu que je te rejoigne ?

Je souris grandement, malicieusement.

- Non. Tout compte fait, tu as raison. Je préfère te garder pour moi. Rejoins-moi chez moi, à mon appartement.

Un éclair de surprise frappe son visage.

- Dans ton petit studio ?  
>- On risque d'être un peu à l'étroit mais j'essaierai de me libérer plus tôt du travail pour venir faire un peu de nettoyage. Avec les montagnes de vêtements en moins, il y aura un peu plus de place, ricané-je en le voyant rouler des yeux à ce dernier propos. Sérieusement, Sasuke. Ce sera nickel. Parfait. Je vais te préparer le meilleur repas de ta vie !<br>- J'en doute.  
>- Arrête de sous-estimer mes capacités culinaires, espèce de... ! Ce sera délicieux !<p>

Il sourit de ma phrase incomplète, de mon incapacité à lui trouver plus d'insultes. Je souris à mon tour, et nous ne pouvons retenir un petit rire commun. Le voir rigoler fait briller des étoiles dans mes yeux. Rire avec lui fait résonner un tonnerre de feux d'artifices dans mon cœur. C'est tout simplement magique, comme sensation.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il finalement. C'est bon, je serai là, Naruto.

Mon cœur bat très fort. _Il sera là_. Ses yeux doux et sa voix suave, quand il m'a dit ces mots, me font devenir mou comme de la tarte. Heureusement que je suis assis par terre, mes jambes auraient sans doute faiblies quelque peu. Ce sourire chaleureux, sur son visage, est plus lumineux encore que les rayons du soleil eux-mêmes.

- J'y vais, dans ce cas, annonce-t-il.

Il se tourne pour sortir, mais je l'intercepte.

- Hé ! Et mon bisou ?

Ses sourcils se froncent, sa bouche se serre. Surpris ? Embarrassé ? Amusé ? Je ne saurais dire. Moi, en tout cas, je suis _très_amusé. Mais à demi sérieux, aussi. Oh oui. Pas question de le laisser filer sans l'avoir embrassé.

Je tends les bras, en voyant qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais quel idiot !

- Juste un baiser pour la route, expliqué-je.  
>- Mais quel bébé, souffle-t-il.<br>- Sasukeeeee, t'es méchant. Juste un baiser !

Il se tourne complètement vers moi, me contemplant comme si je suis un spécimen étrange. Il croise les bras sur son torse marmoréen et parfait, et se met tranquillement à sourire, sadiquement. Mes bras retombent.

- Quoi ? boudé-je.  
>- Rien.<br>- Alors il vient ? Ce bisou ?

Il pousse un ricanement.

- T'as qu'à lever tes fesses de fainéant et venir le chercher toi-même, si tu y tiens tant, me balance-t-il, joueur.

Ma bouche s'ouvre alors que ma surprise me traverse sans que je ne puisse la camoufler, mais bientôt mon amusement dépasse le cap de toutes les autres émotions. Je manque de rire, malgré tout, je le regarde, les bras croisés, debout fièrement à attendre que _je_vienne l'embrasser.

C'est une invitation, ma parole.

- Sale tricheur ! soupiré-je, jouant le jeu.

Je lève ma lourde carcasse du sol, dans un soupir exagéré, et franchis les quelques pas me séparant de lui. Lui, toujours fourré dans son kimono, léger comme une plume, sa peau blanche semblant m'aveugler sous ces minces morceaux de tissus, il m'attend, aussi époustouflant dans toute sa banalité. Comme d'habitude, quoi. De mon côté, habillé d'un pantalon de sport orange et de rien au-dessus, je suis également pieds nus.

Mes mains atteignent sa taille les premières. Je le saisis d'une poigne forte et le tire vers moi, paresseux de faire les derniers pas – pourtant si petits. Il sursaute en rebondissant sur mon torse, mais n'a pas le temps de protester que je le fais déjà taire en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma simple petite requête de « bisou » innocente devient littéralement un baiser chaud et langoureux. Quoi ? Moi aussi, je sais être tricheur, de temps en temps. Je souris pour moi-même, alors que d'un coup de langue, j'ouvre ses lèvres pour m'autoriser tout seul à venir caresser la sienne. J'ai à peine conscience de ses mains qui chatouillent doucement mes pectoraux, froides et légères comme une brise, nerveuses et malhabiles. Tellement agréable... Je soupire contre sa bouche, de plaisir et de bien-être, tandis que mes mains, non pas lassées de caresser sa taille mais avides d'en avoir plus, montent plus haut et saisissent son visage, qui a cette fâcheuse tendance à se baisser. Je lui remonte donc la tête pour l'embrasser mieux. Ce goût merveilleux... Saurais-je m'en passer un jour ? Probablement jamais. Ça me fait peur, parfois, à quel point je me suis entiché de lui, si vite. Je suis devenu complètement dépendant de lui, en quelques semaines. Qu'en sera-t-il de l'avenir ? Ne plus être capable de vivre sans lui. Dans quelques années, ce sera carrément ça, ma réalité. Non. Je crois que c'est _déjà_ça.

J'entre ouvre les yeux quand Sasuke me repousse doucement. Gardant son visage assez près du mien pour que je ne puisse voir que ses lèvres, et ses poings serrés contre mon torse, pris de frissons, il me dit, le souffle haché :

- Et me laisser respirer, c'est dans tes plans ou pas ?  
>- Désolé, souris-je en embrassant son nez.<br>- Tu abuses...

Je recule un peu, l'examinant. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux me fuient, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés par ma main qui s'y est perdue... Il est dans le même état que moi.

Soudain, je remarque cette longue cicatrice qui se trouve sur son front. Je tends la main et viens y poser ma paume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-il, quand j'y glisse mes doigts.  
>- Chut.<p>

Je soulève quelques mèches de cheveux, d'un noir de jais, pour mieux regarder la marque. Elle est encore rouge, d'un rouge sombre. En la contemplant, je me souviens du jour où elle saignait, où elle était à vif. Il était complètement absent. Les yeux perdus, pendant que je lui pressais une serviette humide sur la tête. Il me regardait. Je me souviens de son regard, il était insistant, comme s'il s'accrochait à moi, comme si j'étais celui qui allait faire disparaître la douleur qu'il ressentait. La douleur de la plaie ou une autre douleur, cachée, plus profonde ? Ça, je ne peux pas le dire.

Doucement, délicatement, comme si je m'apprêtais à attraper les ailes d'un papillon, je me penche et embrasse la cicatrice, longuement.

- Tu fais quoi ? s'impatiente-t-il, toujours dans un chuchotement, me sortant de mes pensées.  
>- Je chasse la douleur d'un baiser, réponds-je, innocemment. Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ?<br>- Ça n'a jamais fait mal.  
>- Bien sûr. Une plaie de dix centimètres ne fait pas souffrir Sasuke Uchiha.<br>- C'est vrai.

Je baisse les yeux pour trouver les siens. Il soutient mon regard, d'un air de défi, et je sais immédiatement qu'il ment.

- Vraiment ? insisté-je.

Il ne répond pas, ce qui me donne raison. Je souris alors, laissant mes doigts caresser la ligne sensible qui déchire sa peau parfaite. Presque guérie, cependant. Ça prendra encore quelques jours, à mon avis.

Après, je me penche et entoure sa taille mince de mes bras, l'attirant contre moi. Je niche mon visage dans ses cheveux et le serre très fort. Fermant les paupières, je l'imagine en train de rouler des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Naruto, il faut vraiment que je parte...  
>- Juste encore un peu. C'est moi le chef du village, et je t'accorde quelques minutes de retard.<p>

Il soupire. Malgré ça, il balance ses bras autour de mon cou et me rend mon étreinte, achevant de réchauffer mon cœur. Son corps épouse parfaitement les formes du mien et mon âme se complète, quand je sens son visage se poser contre mon cou, son souffle chatouiller la peau derrière mon oreille. Mes mains dans son dos le pressent un peu plus contre moi.

- On est bien... chuchoté-je, brisant un silence qui, soudainement, me semble avoir duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.  
>- Hhmmm... grogne-t-il.<br>- Sasuke ?  
>- Quoi ?<p>

Mon rythme cardiaque accélère. Si un médecin calculait ma pression sanguine à l'instant, il me ferait coucher sur un lit d'hôpital et très vite. Je peux sentir la chaleur de mon sang couler partout dans mon corps tant mon cœur palpite à une vitesse grand V. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je pense quand je lâche, dans un souffle, la sensation d'être sur le point de tomber dans un précipice :

- Je t'aime, tu sais.

Entre mes bras, son corps se raidit. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je me réveille tout d'un coup. Avant, je flottais sur un nuage, avec ces cinq mots que je viens de prononcer qui me planaient dans la tête paisiblement, innocemment. Là, je me mords les joues intérieurement, réalisant que je les ai vraiment prononcés. Un sourire incertain et nerveux maquille mon visage, mais je ne le lâche pas. Je le serre même un peu plus fort. Je le garde contre moi, ne le forçant pas à me regarder, ne le forçant pas à me répondre. Son souffle s'est mis à trembler mais quand je sens ses lèvres embrasser la peau de mon cou, un soulagement énorme me prend et je souris timidement.

Puis, il s'élève sur la pointe des pieds et enserre plus fort ses bras autour de mon cou. Serait-ce une forme de réponse ? Peut-être. Dans le langage « Sasuke Uchiha », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, enlacer en retour ? Peu importe. Ça doit être positif. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je plante un baiser sur sa tempe, ému.

- Est-ce que tu grandis toujours ? finit-il par dire.  
>- Quoi ? m'étonné-je.<p>

Il recule et me regarde.

- Tu es plus grand que la dernière fois que... que la dernière fois que tu m'as pris dans tes bras.  
>- Possible, ris-je.<p>

Il m'inspecte, les yeux emplis d'amour mais encore quelque peu hésitants. Après tout, quelques jours seulement se sont écoulés depuis qu'il a accepté d'essayer, je dis bien _essayer_, d'être avec moi, de partager ce qu'il a de plus précieux avec moi. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, l'obliger déjà à me retourner tous les élans de tendresse qui me prennent, c'est probablement plus facile pour moi de m'ouvrir si grand à lui, que lui à moi. Mais c'est déjà un très grand pas qu'il fait, chaque fois qu'il ne fait que se blottir contre moi. Enfin...

- Bon, cette fois, je te laisse filer, ricané-je.

Il sourit et se détourne, prêt à partir. Mais brusquement, il perd l'équilibre et chancèle. Sa main, dans le vide, semble chercher un appui alors qu'il s'apprête à tomber. Aussitôt, je bondis et je le rattrape d'une forte poigne afin de le rééquilibrer.

- Sasuke ! m'exclamé-je.

Il plaque une main sur son front, alors qu'une expression de pure inquiétude a le temps de prendre possession de tout mon visage. À nouveau, il tombe et je manque de tomber moi aussi en essayant de le rattraper. Je réussis cependant à l'enlacer fortement, et je le regarde devenir blanc comme un fantôme. Ses jambes faibles ne le tiennent pas et le ressentant, je le force à s'assoir, m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
>- Rien, juste... un étourdissement...<br>- Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, marmotté-je. Comment tu te sens? poursuis-je ensuite, gardant mon bras autour de lui, au cas où il s'écroulerait vers l'arrière.

Il a les yeux fermés. Sa main s'est légèrement déplacée. Elle est maintenant collée sur son œil droit. Mes sourcils se froncent.

- Tu as mal là ?

Il secoue la tête faiblement.

- Alors ? Dis-moi, l'encouragé-je doucement. Dis-moi où tu as mal.  
>- Nulle part, articule-t-il faiblement, le souffle coupé. C'est rien. C'était juste un vertige. T'en fais pas...<br>- Ça te prend souvent, comme ça ?  
>- Hum. Non, pas tellement.<br>- Pas tellement, répété-je. D'accord. Ça veut dire que ça t'arrive.  
>- Naruto, ça va, déclare-t-il d'une voix ferme mais douce à la fois et je peux voir que mon inquiétude l'agace. C'est fini. Je vais bien.<p>

Peut-être que je m'inquiète trop, après tout...

- Tu me le jures ? Je veux dire, tu ne me caches rien ?  
>- Que voudrais-tu que je te cache ?<br>- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dirais ? reformulé-je.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, ce qui me fait grimacer.

- Oui, souffle-t-il.

_Non_.

- Très bien.

Je lui donne un coup de main pour se relever, et il part sans me regarder une dernière fois.

Il n'a pas juré.

Je m'en fais sans doute trop. C'est un grand garçon, il sait s'occuper de lui-même. Mais pourquoi n'en suis-je pas complètement convaincu ? Sasuke reste Sasuke, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Me dirait-il franchement qu'il ne se sent pas bien, et qu'il ne peut pas aller travailler ? Sans doute pas. Sa fierté est aussi grande que mon inquiétude pour lui. M'avouerait-il ses faiblesses de but en blanc, alors ? _Absolument_pas.

Dans un soupir, je quitte à mon tour les lieux.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'une journée s'éternisait autant. Quand j'ai quitté l'appartement de Sasuke, je me suis directement rendu au Palais Hokage. J'avais des archives à ranger (c'est un fouillis total dans cette pièce !), et beaucoup d'autre boulot, comme je l'ai dit à Sasuke. Je me suis adonné à cette activité ennuyante pendant environ trente minutes, après quoi Kakashi m'a donné un coup de main pour choisir avec soin quelle mission attribuer à plusieurs équipes de genins nouvellement créées. Ces quelques trois heures m'ont rappelé le jour où le Troisième nous avait donné à moi, Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke, la mission au pays des vagues, ainsi que ma petite scène à propos des tâches insultantes et banales que nous devions remplir avant. Je me suis assez amusé à rencontrer ces gamins. Certains ont été plus dociles que d'autres. Certains se sont énervés de ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais après tout, tous ne sont pas aussi convainquant et persuasifs que moi (héhé !) et puis, ces missions de rang D, il faut bien qu'elles soient remplies un jour ou l'autre, et je ne me vois pas les assigner à un ninja comme Sasuke, ou Neji...<p>

Sakura s'est libérée de l'hôpital vers midi. On a déjeuné ensemble dans mon bureau en bavardant et en classant les rapports de missions à mesure que des ninjas allaient et venaient dans mon bureau. On a beaucoup ri mais elle a dû repartir, appelée par Tsunade. Cette dernière, depuis que je suis l'hokage, passe le plus clair de son temps comme médecin à part entière à l'hôpital. Elle enseigne aux jeunes infirmières, aux jeunes shinobis et kunoichis qui désirent développer son habileté de guérison.

Moi, de mon côté, j'ai assisté en après-midi à une réunion du Conseil. Kakashi et Hayato y étaient également, Kakashi parce qu'il est très haut placé, désormais, dans la hiérarchie du village, et Hayato, en tant qu'assistant substitut de Sakura. Les vieux ont parlé de trucs carrément inutiles comme les relations entre les pays, une chose qui ne nous avance strictement à rien concernant la sécurité du village et ce qui la menacera dans quelques temps – Zoumi, Itachi et ces mystérieuses troupes. J'étais tellement agacé de les entendre radoter que j'ai mis un terme à leur bavardage futile en amenant le sujet de la fugitive. Mais on m'a rapidement fait taire en me disant que, comme apprenti hokage, il fallait que je suive le fil des réunions sans les interrompre, pendant au moins des mois afin que j'apprenne. C'est ridicule, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de me lever et de partir, je perdais mon temps. Hayato et Kakashi ont bien essayé de parler de ce sujet, comprenant la source de mon énervement, mais Hayato n'a pas pu en placer une, quant à Kakashi, il a eut son moment pour parler, mais on ne s'est pas attardé là-dessus. La conversation s'est tout de suite redirigée vers le sujet des relations, et patati et patata... Ces vieux croutons ne vivent plus à la même époque, il faut croire ! Le pays du Feu vit en parfaite harmonie avec les autres contrées, et ce depuis longtemps, déjà !

Je m'énerve rien qu'à m'en rappeler.

Enfin, comme je l'ai dit, cette journée m'a paru tellement longue que j'ai la sensation qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis le dernier baiser échangé avec Sasuke, ce matin-même. Il est dix-huit heures, et je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi, enfin débarrassé de cette satanée réunion. J'ai eu le temps de passer à l'épicerie pour acheter ce dont il me faut pour préparer le meilleur repas à l'amour de ma vie. Je dépose tout ça à sa place dans la cuisine, puis, sans perdre plus de temps, je m'élance dans la douche pour me rassembler les idées – mais bien sûr, je ne fais que penser à Sasuke et à rien d'autre, alors pour ce qui est de faire le tri dans ma tête, on repassera.

Lorsque je termine, je sors de la salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille, mon corps dégoulinant sur le plancher. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, ayant la très fraîche intention de choisir judicieusement parmi mes vêtements ce qui donnerait la meilleure impression. Seulement, je me cogne bêtement et durement contre la réalité en ouvrant mon placard : la plupart de mes vêtements ne me vont plus _du tout_. Je n'ai pas ramené grand-chose de mon périple côté fringues, et celles qui me restent pourraient aller à Konohamaru. Depuis que je suis revenu, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps dans les boutiques à refaire ma garde-robe. Résultat, je suis vraiment paumé !

Dans un grand soupir, je referme la porte et me détourne. Je me dirige vers ma commode, plutôt. Je n'ai rien de vraiment chic, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. J'y trouve, dans un tiroir, une chemise blanche ajustée, que je laisse ouverte sur mon torse – j'ai vraiment très chaud, je ne peux rien enfiler en-dessous sinon je vais très certainement mourir. Je revêts un pantalon noir classique, et enfile des chaussettes de la même couleur. Me plantant devant un miroir, je juge cet habillement correct.

En me retournant dans l'intention de me rendre à la cuisine, je manque de mourir sur place d'une attaque, en voyant Sasuke, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux pleins de malice plongés dans les miens.

Je sursaute durement et plaque une main sur mon cœur, manquant de peu de pousser un cri.

- Putain de merde !

Il rit.

- Seigneur ! soufflé-je, revenant peu à peu de mon choc. Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! T'es malade ? Tu veux que je meure ? Oh là là...  
>- Tu t'en remettras, lâche-t-il simplement.<br>- Sérieusement, tu es fou, ne refais plus ça, répété-je. D'ailleurs, par où t'es entré ?

Il fait quelques pas dans ma petite chambre, et se met à détailler la pièce des yeux. En le regardant regarder mon petit lit, reculé contre le mur, les draps à moitié étalés au sol d'une couleur orange flashant, le petit bureau, la commode, le peu d'espace qui reste, et bien sûr le bordel total que je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, je me sens rougir. Bien sûr, chez lui, c'est nickel. Tout est à sa place, rien ne tapisse les planchers. Mal à l'aise, je glisse mes mains sur mes reins et attends qu'il réponde à ma question.

- La porte n'était pas verrouillée, dit-il finalement.  
>- Ah...<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande-t-il en quittant du regard la chambre pour me regarder enfin. T'as l'air... préoccupé.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?<br>- Tu as enfilé ta chemise à l'envers.

Hébété, je baisse la tête et un petit rire tout bête m'échappe.

- Ha ha !

Je m'empresse de l'enlever pour la retourner, et l'enfiler du bon côté. Je ne manque pas de remarquer l'œil curieux qui se pose sur mon torse. Avec un petit sourire, j'observe Sasuke sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, ravi de voir quel effet a mon corps sur lui, tout en passant mes bras dans les manches du vêtement.

- Voilà ! m'exclamé-je sur un ton enfantin.

J'en profite ensuite pour le reluquer à mon tour. Visiblement, il a eut le temps de passer chez lui pour se changer, car il porte un t-shirt propre d'un rouge sombre, ce qui m'étonne agréablement – je ne l'ai jamais vu porter cette couleur, mais elle lui va à merveille. Ses longs bras fins et nus attirent encore une fois mon regard, de par leur blancheur parfaite, puis en bas, il porte un pantalon noir simple qui rentre à mi-mollet à l'intérieur de ses grosses bottes.

Sa silhouette est presque aussi grande que la mienne, mais beaucoup plus fine et je me surprends à la détailler un peu trop. Je me mords donc la lèvre en luttant pour quitter son corps des yeux, quand il demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si tête-en-l'air, dis-moi ? Laisser la porte ouverte, t'habiller gauchement...  
>- J'sais pas, avoué-je avec un sourire gêné. J'étais nerveux, sans doute. Que tu viennes dîner... je veux dire. (À ces mots, le regard de Sasuke s'illumine soudainement.) D'ailleurs, je n'ai encore rien commencé. Et pardon pour le ménage, je n'ai pas pu me libérer comme je te l'avais dit.<br>- C'est pas grave, murmure-t-il.

Il hésite un petit moment, mais finit par lever les yeux vers moi.

- Et euh... C'était comment aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il, timidement, pas très confiant dans ses médiocres capacités sociales – ce qui ne le rend que plus mignon.  
>- J'me suis emmerdé toute la sainte journée, si tu savais ! m'écrié-je. J'te raconte tout, viens.<p>

Je passe devant lui, et lui attrape la main doucement. Il se retourne et me suit – n'a pas vraiment le choix, après tout.

Mon appartement est assez étroit, comme je le craignais. Il y a une cuisinette reliée directement au salon par un petit corridor, qui ne peut pas vraiment en être un, au centre duquel se trouve la porte d'entrée. En face, la salle de bain. Adjacente à la cuisine, se trouve ma chambre, puis c'est tout. Trois fenêtres. Une table au milieu de la cuisine qui coupe encore plus d'espace. Nous sommes assez de deux dans cette petite pièce, mais ça ne me dérange pas si on est condamné à se marcher sur les pieds toute la soirée. Plus près de lui je serai, mieux ce sera...

Sasuke s'assoit sur le comptoir pendant que je sors ce dont j'ai besoin pour commencer à préparer notre dîner. Il me regarde placer le tout sur le plan de travail tout près de l'évier, alors que je m'occupe d'entretenir la conversation. Je lui raconte ma journée, mon agacement vis-à-vis cette fichue réunion, mon déjeuner avec Sakura, je lui dis même que j'ai pendant un moment repensé à notre mission au pays des vagues. Je le regarde furtivement alors pour essayer de voir sa réaction : il ne fait que sourire vaguement en acquiesçant, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Après mon long récit, que j'ai détaillé et fait traîné en longueur, je tourne un grand sourire vers lui.

- Et toi alors ? Ta journée ?

Il paraît surpris, comme si je venais de le sortir d'un long sommeil.

- Euh... normale, je crois. Aucune équipe ne s'est montrée. Ibiki estime que c'est parce que cette années elles sont toutes dotées de genins prometteurs, et que les combats dans cette forêt sont forcément très serrés... Je suis resté là à attendre avec les autres junins, mais...  
>- Mais quoi ?<p>

Il baisse la tête et balance ses pieds dans le vide pendant quelques secondes. J'ai arrêté ce que je faisais sans m'en rendre compte, pour le regarder.

Après une minute, il tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards s'entrechoquent, me faisant presque sursauter.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais tu voulais que je te le dise...  
>- De quoi ? m'enquis-je, réellement curieux, cette fois.<p>

Un couteau dans une main, je suis désormais carrément retourné vers lui.

- En milieu d'après-midi, j'ai à nouveau... eu un malaise.  
>- Tu t'es évanoui ? m'exclamé-je, alarmé.<br>- Non, rien de ça... J'ai juste eu une migraine pas possible, qui a duré environ une heure.  
>- Des étourdissements, des migraines. C'est bizarre, tout ça, grommelé-je en retournant à ma cuisine.<br>- Ne commence pas à te faire des scénarios, je ne suis pas malade. Ce sont des petits malaises banals, qui arrivent tout le temps, à tout le monde. Je manque probablement de sommeil, voilà tout.  
>- Tu arrives à dormir... ?<br>- Hum... moui, marmonne-t-il, pas très sûr de sa réponse, cependant.

Je fronce les sourcils en insistant d'un regard, mais voyant sa pâleur et sa fatigue, je ne persiste pas plus. Je retourne à mon dîner, et avant même d'avoir seulement songé à quelque chose pour relancer la conversation, c'est lui-même qui se mouille, ce qui m'étonne. Sautant par terre, il s'avance vers moi et se penche pour essayer de voir ce que je mijote. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

- Tu prépares quoi, au juste ? s'intéresse-t-il. Ça commence à sentir drôlement bon...

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent et je souris de toutes mes dents, heureux.

- Ah tiens donc ?  
>- J'ai seulement dit que ça sentait bon, hein...<br>- Tout à l'heure, tu doutais de mes talents culinaires, Sasu.  
>- Et j'en doute encore.<br>- Bon très bien, soupiré-je. Je ne suis peut-être pas un chef, mais je cuisine avec amour, tu sais, c'est ça l'important, non ?

J'entends un petit rire passer ses lèvres. Ahuri, je me retourne et vois son air redevenu confiant et son sourire moqueur. Appuyé d'une main sur le comptoir, il me fixe, redevenu un peu plus coloré, avec quelques rougeurs aux joues.

- Quoi ? m'étonné-je.  
>- Rien. Je vais seulement bientôt savoir à quel point tu m'aimes.<p>

Ma bouche s'ouvre en un parfait « O », alors qu'il éclate de rire.

- C'est déloyal ! braillé-je.  
>- Ne pleurs pas, s'esclaffe-t-il. C'est qu'une petite blague.<p>

Il s'approche en sautillant et me plante un baiser sur la joue. Je me fige.

- Sasuke ?  
>- Hm ?<p>

Il s'est réinstallé sur le comptoir, nonchalant.

- C'est bien toi, dis ? Je... Je suis pas sûr, là. Non parce que tu m'embrasses jamais d'habitude, c'est moi qui dois le faire, et là tu fais de l'humour ! Tu es... soudainement... enjoué, avec ça. Je ne te reconnais pas. Sakura, si c'est toi qui a pris l'apparence de Sasuke, c'est vraiment pas drôle !

Sasuke hausse un sourcil et rigole d'autant plus.

- Mais non, c'est bien moi. Et puis, une relation, ça se construit à deux, il fallait bien que je m'y mette, avoue-t-il en rougissant, et en détournant ses beaux yeux de jais. Je... je suis de bonne humeur, voilà tout. Je me sens bien, avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?  
>- Ouais... soufflé-je.<p>

Un silence accentué par le crépitement de ma viande sur la plaque chauffante s'écoule.

- Je peux avoir un autre bisou alors ? lâché-je au bout d'un interminable moment de paix.

Son sourire s'élargit. Mon cœur bat des pompes incroyables. Il me regarde comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Oh, ne me fais pas le coup de ce matin ! le prié-je. Je veux que ce soit toi qui viennes me l'offrir, cette fois.

Il roule des yeux et descend à nouveau du comptoir. Chacun de ses pas semble infiniment long, alors qu'il traverse la ridicule petite cuisine, en ma direction. Hypnotisé, je ne bouge plus, alors que Sasuke prend mon visage dans ses mains délicates. La seconde suivante, il m'embrasse. Je dois légèrement me pencher, mais juste un peu, afin d'en avoir plus. C'est chaque fois pareil. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un simple effleurement.

Délaissant mon repas, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et accentue notre contact. La chaleur de la poêle semble tellement inoffensive comparativement à la braise qui bouille en moi. Et Sasuke a les mains si froides... Quel contraste...

- Tu es gelé, soufflé-je.  
>- Et toi tu bouillonnes.<br>- Bah, il fait chaud, c'est normal !  
>- Non, il fait froid, me contredit-il.<br>- Tu es vraiment malade, Sasu. Comment tu peux ne pas sentir cette chaleur ?  
>- Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, dehors, et le fond de l'air est glacial, insiste-t-il pourtant.<p>

On se regarde un petit moment... et on éclate de rire. Il n'y a vraiment que nous deux pour une telle situation ! S'embrasser langoureusement, puis se séparer et se chamailler comme deux gamins.

- Bah alors... Ce doit être Kyûbi qui fait surchauffer mon corps. Ou ta proximité.

Il rougit en baissant les yeux vers les chaudrons.

- A-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? demande-t-il tout bas, d'une douce voix.  
>- Du <em>teppanyaki<em>, très cher ! Sucré à souhait, marinant dans de la sauce soja. Quelques légumes sautés ici pour accompagner, indiqué-je en soulevant le couvert d'un chaudron.  
>- Hmmmm... D'où as-tu appris toutes ces recettes ?<br>- Jiraiya, dis-je d'un ton léger mais un peu triste.  
>- Oh. Enfin, ça a l'air bon.<p>

Je tourne mes yeux bleus et observe son visage de profil. Son petit sourire d'enfant et ses yeux pétillants devant le repas que nous attendons tous les deux impatiemment, me font littéralement sourire à mon tour. Redécouvrir Sasuke, est une chose que je ferais pendant des heures sans me lasser. J'ai toujours connu ce garçon froid et distant... Mais aujourd'hui, de plus en plus, je commence à apercevoir celui qu'il était avant ce drame, avant qu'on le brise. Le Sasuke intacte avec tous ses morceaux encore assemblés en une seule pièce. Et je suis heureux d'être celui avec qui il est capable de reconstruire ce qu'il était...

Sasuke se penche alors et trempe un doigt dans la sauce, puis porte son doigt à sa bouche. Je ne réagis même pas quand il me sourit innocemment, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Il doit avoir très faim – moi aussi. Alors, je secoue la tête et décide de me dépêcher.

* * *

><p>- Mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve !<p>

Le silence total qui vient de retomber me permet d'entendre les mouvements dans la pièce d'à côté – la salle de bain – et la seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvre et une ombre s'avance dans la cuisine. Parmi cette pénombre, je distingue mal Sasuke, quoique la blancheur de sa peau me donne une vague idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Toute façon, qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

J'essaie de plisser les yeux afin de voir son expression mais je la devine plutôt que je la vois, quand un grondement agacé s'élève dans sa gorge.

- Manquait plus que ça... grogne-t-il.  
>- En même temps, t'entends ça dehors ? Une vraie tempête. Ça s'est empiré j'crois.<br>- Mouais. Ça commençait à peine quand je suis arrivé, tout à l'heure.

Ça m'énerve de ne pas le voir – même si je pourrais me délecter du seul son de sa voix pendant des heures. Je décide malgré tout de me concentrer sur mon sens de l'ouïe. Je capte ses pas qui se dirigent vers la table, un grincement que je discerne comme le bruit d'une chaise qu'il vient de tirer. Il s'est sûrement assis.

C'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas jouer les aveugles toute la soirée, en attendant comme un idiot planté devant le comptoir que la lumière ne réapparaisse ! Et comment allons-nous manger ?

- Tout était prêt, au moins ? demande Sasuke alors que je me tourne vers les armoires, du moins j'espère que je suis du bon côté.

J'ouvre une porte et plonge mon bras à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Au-dessous de moi, l'odeur délicieuse de mes grillades me fait soupirer doucement.

- Oui, oui. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que j'aie pu terminer le dîner.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?<p>

Je sens presque son regard sur moi.

- Je cherche... Je sais que... Enfin, j'suis supposé avoir une lampe de poche, quelque part. Il y aurait toujours la solution des chandelles, j'en ai et je sais où elles se trouvent, mais je n'ai pas de briquet ou si j'en ai un, celui-là j'ignore son emplacement dans mon désordre...

Sasuke demeure silencieux pendant presque une minute.

- Des chandelles, ça ira.  
>- Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas de briquet, t'es sourd ?<p>

Je sors de mon armoire et me retourne vers Sasuke, ou plutôt vers sa silhouette floue et fondue dans l'obscurité.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, se contente-t-il d'ajouter.

J'hausse un sourcil, ce qu'il ne peut pas voir. Mais mon silence doit lui indiquer mon incompréhension, puisqu'avec un claquement de langue, il répète.

- Va les chercher. Et puis, des chandelles installées au centre de la table, c'est la meilleure solution pour manger.  
>- Très bien, espérons seulement que je ne me casse pas la gueule dans cette noirceur.<p>

J'entends un petit rire.

- Tu sais qui blâmer pour ce bordel...  
>- Merci pour les encouragements, chéri !<p>

Je regrette de ne pas voir son expression, après ce petit surnom. Néanmoins, je fais ce qu'il me dit et me dirige vers ma chambre. Sur ce coup là, je remercie mon appartement d'être si petit, autrement, je me serais vraiment perdu. Là, au moins, je peux longer les murs et toucher plus facilement les meubles sans avoir à m'en éloigner trop.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je marche vers mon placard. Je sais qu'elles sont rangées quelque part par là, ces foutues chandelles. D'ailleurs, comment il va les allumer, celui-là ?

Je me mets à genoux une fois la porte ouverte, et tends les mains afin de toucher à ce qui ressemble à une boîte. Gagné ! Toutes mes petites affaires se trouvent là, je crois. J'attire cette boîte vers moi et l'ouvre. Il ne me faut pas plus que trois minutes pour en ressortir ma lampe de poche, puis deux chandelles. Je souris vaguement. Un souper aux chandelles, maintenant... Cette soirée est-elle réellement en train de se transformer en espèce de cliché romantique peu original et complètement nul ? N'empêche, manger avec son doux visage éclairé par une seule et mince lueur de flamme est bien tentant...

Non mais, je pense comme une fille, maintenant !

Grimaçant, je me redresse et ramène mes trouvailles à la cuisine. Sasuke est toujours à la même place, puisque lorsque j'arrive, il recule sur sa chaise ce qui provoque le bruit de tout à l'heure. Je le sens se retourner et se lever.

- J'ai trouvé deux chandelles et ma lampe de poche.  
>- C'est parfait. Donne-moi une chandelle.<br>- Je ne pige toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire, marmonné-je en allumant la lampe, et éclairant son visage.

Il me sourit comme s'il est en train de manigancer quelque chose. J'esquisse un sourire quelque peu intrigué, alors qu'il vient planter la chandelle au centre de la table. J'y amène la seconde, la place juste à côté de sa jumelle. Quant à Sasuke, il se recule ensuite et joint ses mains ensembles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Sans me répondre, du moins pas avec des mots, il effectue quelques signes de main et se penche vers l'avant. Sa bouche se tend comme s'il allait souffler mais à la place d'une simple bouffée, c'est une petite et mince flammèche qui sort de sa bouche et vient embraser le bout de la chandelle. Fasciné, et surtout pris par surprise, je pousse une petite exclamation. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

- Ah ! J'avais... oublié ton talent, concernant les techniques katon, bafouillé-je en éteignant la lampe de poche, devenue inutile dans ma main, alors qu'une douce lumière plus naturelle a envahie la pièce.

Il répète la même chose pour la deuxième, puis je souris largement.

- Enfin un peu de clarté ! Remercions ton génie, mon amour !

Je lui plaque un baiser sur la joue, et cette fois, je ne manque pas d'observer sa réaction au surnom : une simple petite coloration sur les joues doublée d'une moue adorable. Je pose la luminaire sur le comptoir et vient ouvrir le four.

- Et maintenant, on mange ?  
>- Ouais, acquiesce-t-il. Je meurs de faim !<br>- Allez, assieds-toi, je vais te servir.  
>- T'as pas besoin d'aide ?<br>- On n'est que deux, ricané-je. T'en fais pas, je risque de m'en sortir. Mais merci.

Il opine doucement et se rassoit à sa place. Je sors les couverts et sers nos deux plats, après quoi je viens à mon tour m'assoir, en face de Sasuke qui marmonne un petit merci au passage. Je nous ai servi deux verres de saké avec le tout.

L'ambiance est sereine, la bouffe sent divinement bon, j'ai un ange devant moi... Je ne peux qu'être comblé de joie à l'instant. Et quand j'attrape mes baguettes, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à sourire comme un idiot.

Ce n'est qu'après deux ou trois bouchées que Sasuke le remarque. Levant le nez vers moi, il demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
>- Je suis heureux, voilà tout, réponds-je comme si c'est évident. Mine de rien, je me suis... amouraché de toi depuis mon retour. J'suis content d'être finalement avec toi. Seuls. Et... que tu me retourne mes sentiments.<p>

Je me suis attendu à ce qu'il soit mal à l'aise ou embarrassé, qu'il détourne les yeux et qu'il ne sache pas quoi répondre, mais il me surprend agréablement quand, quelques instants plus tard (et durant lesquels il n'a pas cessé de me fixer), il prend son verre et qu'il le tend vers moi, une expression terriblement sérieuse mais les yeux doux et tendres dirigés vers les miens :

- À nous deux, alors.

Mon sourire explose et je ris.

- À nous deux !

Il se remet à manger. En le regardant, je me rappelle de notre conversation de ce matin.

- Alors, c'est comestible ?

Ses yeux se lèvent de son assiette.

- C'est très bon, avoue-t-il.  
>- Sérieux ? m'exclamé-je.<br>- Oui. Ça me surprend. Toi qui n'a jamais vraiment mangé autre chose que ces fichues ramens...  
>- Hé, n'insulte pas mes ramens adorées !<br>- Tu en dévores toujours autant ?  
>- Bien sûr. Je me suis simplement efforcé de concocter quelque chose de meilleur... pour toi.<br>- Merci, alors, s'étonne-t-il.  
>- Mais de rien.<p>

Mon sourire et ma joie non feinte finissent par l'entraîner lui aussi. Il se met à rigoler après m'avoir regardé longuement, et pour ne pas s'étrangler, il s'arrête un moment puis boit de longues gorgées. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les lueurs des flammes qui déjouent ma vision, mais j'ai l'impression que les yeux de Sasuke sont allumés de plusieurs étoiles. Qui brillent de joie, de simplicité, d'amour. Et son visage semble un peu moins pâle, coloré...

- Dis... poursuit-il dans un murmure et je le regarde – mais que dis-je? je n'ai même pas cessé une minute de le regarder. T'es conscient que toi et moi on est en train d'avoir un souper aux chandelles...?  
>- Et qu'est-ce censé signifier ?<br>- Si... Sakura était là, elle dirait que c'est super... romantique et... mignon, articule-t-il en fixant la table. Enfin, tu comprends...

J'aperçois ses doigts tremblants qui maltraitent la couverture de la table en fin tissu blanc.

- Ce sont des trucs de fille, lancé-je nonchalamment en prenant une immense bouchée de viande.

Je mâche quelques instants puis ajoute, lorsqu'il lève ses yeux vers moi :

- C'est qu'une façon de s'éclairer. Mais... je dois avouer que c'est agréable, malgré tout. Cette intimité me plaît.

Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement. Il rebaisse les yeux avant que je n'ai pu comprendre que c'est un petit sourire timide qui vient d'apparaître sur son visage. Il a cessé de manger. Sa main agitée git toujours sur la table à la même place, mais ses doigts sont redevenus immobile. Je la regarde quelques instants, avant de venir poser la mienne, qui la recouvre entièrement. Sasuke sursaute légèrement.

- Ça te... met mal à l'aise ? Que je dise ça ? dis-je dans un souffle.

Il secoue très lentement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux fixés sur ce même point sur la table, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis, sans lever la tête, il dit, pas plus fort que moi :

- Non...  
>- Alors, pourquoi tu sembles... nerveux ou... Je sais pas, embarrassé, je dirais ?<p>

Il hausse les épaules.

- J'ai pas l'habitude, sans doute, marmonne-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable, tu as raison, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, ce qui me fait sourire.  
>- Moi aussi, j'me sens bien avec toi, Sasuke. C'est vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? (C'est à ce moment qu'il lève finalement les yeux.) Je veux dire, avant, on se détestait toi et moi. Enfin, on était plutôt rivaux, parce que ce serait un mensonge de dire que je t'ai réellement détesté un jour. Mais imaginer que je t'aimerais... comme <em>ça<em>, je n'y avais jamais songé.  
>- Tu m'« aimes » vraiment ? demande-t-il alors et sa question me prend de court, me fait complètement taire.<p>

Il a une expression sur le visage... comme s'il ne comprend absolument pas. Comme s'il est absolument inenvisageable que je puisse être amoureux de lui. Dans ses yeux, je vois cette incompréhension, et elle m'agace particulièrement.

Nous nous dévisageons un petit instant. Puis, soudainement assoiffé, je prends une longue gorgée de mon verre de saké, que je n'ai encore pas touché. Sasuke n'a pas cessé de me regarder, essayant de comprendre. Intense et concentré, comme chaque fois qu'il essaie de comprendre quelque chose.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela comme si c'était impossible ? dis-je enfin en posant mon verre.  
>- Je veux juste... savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi moi... parmi toutes les femmes bien du village... ou tous les hommes si tu préfères... Pourquoi moi ? répète-t-il. À te regarder, enfin, j'veux dire... L'homme génial que t'es devenu, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux.<br>- J'en ai aucune idée, admets-je. Quand je suis rentré au village, tu m'as paru... tellement magnifique. Je n'ai rien compris, moi non plus. Tu étais sensationnelle, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre, même si ce n'en est pas vraiment un, puisque je te connaissais déjà. Mais enfin... Et je te l'ai dit, l'autre jour, sur le toit. Tu avais changé. Tu étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, tout en restant toi-même. Tu souriais, tu étais moins froid qu'avant, plus chaleureux, plus accueillant. Je n'ai pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre, détrompe-toi.

« Tu sais, auparavant, je disais te détester. Je gueulais à tout le monde que tu m'énervais, que tu n'étais qu'un frimeur, et, enfin, tu t'en souviens. Mais au fond, je t'adorais. Je t'admirais, tout d'abord. Mais, je sais pas, je sais pas comment expliquer. J'étais lié à toi, quelque chose m'était familier dans ton regard, j'ai toujours eu cette sensation. Qu'on était connecté, quelque part. Et puis, oui, voilà, au fond je ne te détestais pas du tout. Je t'aimais. J'aimais ta force, ta détermination, certes discrète. J'adorais ta loyauté et surtout, comme tout le monde j'imagine, j'étais sous ton charme. C'était une des choses qui m'énervait le plus, sans doute. Le fait que tu sois _tellement_parfait. Mais rassure-toi, il n'y a pas que le physique qui m'attire chez toi ! Tu sais, Sasuke...

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

- Ce qui me plaît, chez toi, c'est autant tes défauts que tes qualités. C'est le fait que tu sois si différent de moi, mais à la fois cruellement semblable aussi. Tu connais mes faiblesses, tu connais mes forces, tu connais ma souffrance, tu la comprends. Tu es le seul. Tu complètes ce que je suis. En regardant ce que tu es, je m'y retrouve, mais en même temps, je m'y perds. J'ai envie de te découvrir, autant que j'ai envie de partager avec toi ce qu'on connaît tous les deux. Et... comme je te l'ai dit, tomber amoureux de toi, ça n'a pas été difficile. Même, je crois que j'y ai été contraint par une quelconque force de la nature... Bon, je m'entends et je me trouve complètement cinglé, ridicule, en ce moment, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Quand je te regarde, je ne doute même pas. Je t'aime, et c'est pratiquement rassurant de le dire, de m'entendre le dire...

« Pourquoi toi ? Ben, parce que mon cœur en a décidé ainsi. Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse concrète. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer... C'est... comme ça.

Sasuke me fixe intensément après mon long discours. Je suis plutôt satisfait d'avoir su répondre à cette question piège, même si le flot de mes paroles me semble maintenant insensé, alors que je me les répète mentalement. Je me sens comme un idiot, qui tente maladroitement de créer un semblant de romantisme dans ses déclarations, mais c'est totalement faux, à côté de la plaque. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête de ma vie. Que mes paroles soient clichés, idiotes, qu'elles sentent ridiculement l'eau de rose, je m'en moque. Elles sont vraies.

Ses fichus yeux noirs perçants me sondent si longuement que je lutte pour ne pas me mordre les lèvres. Puis, après cet interminable moment, Sasuke soupire et pose ses coudes sur la table.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ronchonne-t-il, les mains devant son visage.

Je souris intérieurement : je l'ai gêné. Ou, plutôt devrais-je dire, je l'ai _atteint_.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.  
>- Hn.<br>- Je peux te retourner la question, Sasuke ?

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Quoi ?  
>- Je te retourne la question, répété-je en souriant. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que, je crois que toi et moi on s'entend pour dire que <em>tu<em>pourrais tout aussi bien avoir qui tu veux !

Il a l'air déstabilisé, désorienté, troublé. Il se met à jouer avec ses doigts, avant de reposer ses bras à plat sur la table.

- Je...

Il se racle la gorge et pose ses yeux sur la flamme qui danse légèrement.

- Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. J'suis pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs pour chercher ce que j'ai déjà. Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un, c'est... pour toujours. (Mon cœur s'emballe à ces mots et mon sourire s'élargit.) Et faut croire que je m'étais déjà attaché à toi. Tu... tu es ma deuxième moitié. Tu me permets de mieux respirer, tu... tu combles le vide.

Il est devenu rouge, et moi je sens mon cœur danser plus vite, à l'instar de cette bougie qui faiblit doucement. Je rougis aussi, sans doute, puisque mon visage me brûle. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je me penche.

- Tu vois ? Tu viens de résumer mon long monologue en quelques courtes phrases... On se complète.

Lentement, il baisse les yeux, après m'avoir regardé pendant que je parlais, puis il repose sa main sur la table. Naturellement, je viens la surplomber de la mienne et j'aperçois en même temps l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage pâle.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, il retire doucement sa main – à regret – de la mienne. Il me lance un sourire maladroit et un regard tendre, profondément amoureux. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas à voix haute, je sais qu'il m'aime. Sasuke Uchiha ne prononce pas les mots « _Pour toujours_» s'il ne les pense pas. Et il a raison. Il n'est pas du genre à s'entourer de tas d'amis, de tas de personne. Mais quand il s'accroche à quelqu'un, c'est vraiment sérieux.

Il était accroché à sa famille. Il l'était vraiment, de toutes ses forces, il les aimait de toute son âme, inconscient que la possibilité de les perdre existait. Il était si jeune, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait la vie mais qu'il y avait la mort aussi. Maintenant, et je peux le voir, avec ses mots et ses regards, il s'est accroché à _moi_. Avec certes moins d'espoir, et plus de craintes, mais mon devoir, désormais, c'est de ne pas le décevoir. De ne pas le lâcher. Parce que la prochaine fois qu'il tombera de haut (et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y en ait une), il ne sera pas simplement brisé. Il_mourra_.

- On devrait... terminer... chuchote-t-il.  
>- Ouais, pardon !<p>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant le reste du dîner, il n'a pas cessé de fixer son repas avec ce petit sourire, presque niais. Moi, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas cessé de le regarder lui. Avec, évidemment, un sourire très, très niais dans mon cas.

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre...<strong>


	13. Le coup d'envoi

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><span>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<span>

**Brooklyn** : Salut ! Merci, je suis contente de voir que je ne tombe pas dans le « guimauve » ! =) Merci d'avoir lu !

**Caprice75 **: Mdr ! Oui tout est beau maintenant, mais dis-toi que toutes les histoires ont des retournements et que tout n'est pas rose très longtemps :P Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

**reytan** : Je suis contente d'être la seule à te faire apprécier le romantique xD Mon Dieu, tu aime quand c'est bestial, et un Naruto charmeur, dans ce chapitre tu vas être servie, ma grande ! :D Même si ça reste dans l'ensemble, encore très guimauve et doux :)... Non non tu ne me mets pas la pression, t'en fais pas. J'espère que ce chapitre sera « D'enfer » comme tu dis, à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et, Moi faire mourir Sasuke ? Je l'ai fait une fois, plus maintenant ! xD Non mais, sérieusement, ce n'est pas une death fic. :) Bonne lecture !

**Zassou** : Merci, je suis vraiment touchée par ton commentaire ! Vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Et, comme tu le dis, le chapitre 12 et le 13 servent de calme avant la tête. Tu verras pourquoi… Merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture.

**Tanusi** : Mon dieu ne tombe pas dans les pommes xD ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aime bien ma fiction. Merci de me lire encore, surtout ! J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire… =) Bonne lecture à toi !

** 0** : Merci de ton commentaire ! Non, je n'abandonne pas, ;) !

**Heobs-so** : Mon Dieu, Wow ! Ton commentaire m'a mis un grand sourire. Je suis ravie de l'effet que mes écrits te fait… :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture et merci de me lire, et de commenter, surtout !

**mimicam** : Merci à toi, c'est très gentil de m'encourager ! ;)

**Darkflower93 **: Bon, je garde le plus long review pour la fin. xD Coucou ! *.* Bonne idée ça de faire au fur et à mesure xD ! ;) Ah bon, tu connaissais pas le mot « marmoréen » ? Contente d'élargir ta culture xD ! Tu as trouvé le paragraphe du baiser, sensuel, attends de voir les baisers dans CE chapitre. J'espère que t'auras assez de mouchoir pour tes saignements de nez ! xD Mdrr ! Sinon, je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à créer une profondeur entre eux. Ce que tu m'as expliqué par rapport au passé entre les deux, qu'on sent qu'ils se connaissent… Bref, je suis super contente de voir que tu l'as ressenti ! Merci de me le faire savoir, également. T'inquiète, en effet Sasuke saura trèèèèèès bien s'accommoder au beau physique de Naruto xD ! Pour la fin, ce que tu pense être « annonciateur », eh bien, non, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai pas voulut faire de message subtil, t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas une death fic. C'était juste pour montrer que Naruto a compris que, Sasuke a souffert et que s'il revit un jour ce genre de perte, il n'y survivra pas, bref.. xD Tu as compris ! :) Ooooooh oui, la longueur du review me plaît ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de les rédiger après avoir lu mes chapitres ! Pour ma part, je te dis : j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, il a mit du temps, mais il marque un tournant dans ma fic. Le « début de la fin », en quelque sorte. L'action commence véritablement… Tu verras .. :) ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le coup d'envoi<strong>

Kiba était heureux. Cela semblait faire des siècles qu'il n'était pas parti en mission avec Neji. _Seuls_. Il avait donc immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion et avait accepté tout de suite sans hésitations lorsque Naruto leur avait chargé cette tâche, une semaine auparavant. Et puis, cela s'était avéré facile : retrouver la fugueuse et la ramener au village, sans oublier de chercher des traces des imposteurs qui se promenaient sur des cheveux. Plusieurs fois pendant les quelques jours, Neji et lui les avaient entendus, cependant ils ne purent jamais leur mettre la main dessus.

Le jeune Inuzuka venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Après sa courte nuit, il était de nouveau prêt à repartir au boulot. D'un bond, il se redressa et, tout en se frottant les yeux puis les cheveux, il chercha du regard son petit ami. Il le trouva revenant d'un petit sentier entre les arbres.

- Hey, lança-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

L'Hyûga marcha jusqu'à lui transportant une fiasque qui laissait tomber quelques gouttes d'eau. En arrivant près de lui, il ne dit qu'un « Bon matin » bref mais d'une voix douce, qu'il n'adressait rarement à d'autres qu'au maître des chiens.

- T'as ramené de l'eau ?

- Ouais. On va en avoir besoin, cette journée s'annonce chaude et je ne vois aucun nuage.

- Visiblement, acquiesça le brun en levant le menton pour admirer le bleu infini.

Après quoi il décida de se lever. Neji, toujours debout, refermait la fiasque. Kiba l'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui en lui posant un baiser sur la tempe.

- La journée commence bien, en tout cas, murmura-t-il.

Neji ferma les yeux, alors qu'un petit sourire moqueur et amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête et rouvrit deux yeux d'un blanc qui avait toujours fasciné Kiba, les plongeant tout droit dans ceux de l'autre garçon.

- Tu sais qu'on est en pleine mission, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si ! dit Kiba. Pas le droit de t'embrasser alors ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de mission tous les deux, je ne fais que profiter.

- Je trouve seulement ça étrange de profiter d'un temps comme celui-là pour se caresser et s'aimer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans une mission, on peut mourir n'importe quand. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des moments très romantiques.

- On s'en fiche. Depuis que tu t'occupe de ces genins, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps avec toi. D'ailleurs, il n'y a vraiment qu'avec un senseï comme toi que des gosses qui ne sont genins que depuis quelques mois peuvent passer chunins dès leur premier Examen. Je suis toujours sous le choque qu'ils aient passé les trois épreuves haut la main. Je me souviens quand notre génération a passé cet Examen la première fois, on s'est tous plantés, bah, à part Shikamaru, mais c'est un cas à part.

Neji pouffa.

- Que veux-tu, je suis le meilleur.

- Ça y est, monsieur a la grosse tête !

- C'est toi qui as venté mes mérites, s'amusa le garçon aux longs cheveux bruns.

Kiba roula des yeux alors que Neji lui tapota le ventre. Ensuite, il le contourna et fit quelques pas vers leur campement.

- Bon, il faut qu'on se remette en route.

Kiba se retourna, l'air redevenu sérieux.

- Ouais ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il s'avança et donna un coup de main à son amant. Ensembles, ils rangèrent leurs couchettes et leurs couvertures, remirent le tout dans leurs sacs. Ils reprirent la route après avoir ingurgitées quelques gorgées d'eau. Ils cherchèrent d'abord un petit village où ils purent manger quelque chose vite fait, et en profiter pour interroger les habitants, concernant à la fois les chevaliers et la fameuse princesse Zoumi. Apparemment, cette dernière était connue aux alentours, n'avait jamais été vue cependant. Pour les gentils hommes se baladant sur des chevaux, rien, aucune information, à part quelques personnes ici et là les ayant entendus, ou senti lorsque la terre en tremblait.

En fin de journée, ils s'arrêtèrent afin de se reposer un peu. Kiba balança son sac près d'un tronc couché et vint s'assoir dessus en s'étirant tel un chat.

- J'espère que cette fille a d'excellentes raisons de nous fuir comme ça !

- On dit qu'elle a une liaison avec Uchiha Itachi, déclara soudain Neji, debout les bras croisés.

- Quoi ? fit Kiba en relevant la tête. Sérieux ?

Neji acquiesça, l'air grave.

- Naruto me l'a avoué. Il avait l'air tellement obsédé par quelque chose. Et depuis un moment que Sasuke me semblait bizarre, comme concerné par quelque chose… Naruto a finit par me dire la vérité.

- Tu sais le pire ? poursuivit Kiba.

- Non ?

- Paraît qu'elle est enceinte, marmonna Kiba.

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Bah, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, pour l'instant. Mais t'imagine ? Je comprends que Sasuke ne soit pas de super humeur ! Merde, apprendre que l'assassin de sa famille batifole avec des nanas pendant que lui il essaie d'oublier le mal qu'il lui a fait…

Kiba marqua une pause, son regard perdu sur un point inexistant devant lui. Il pensa à Sasuke. Durant son enfance, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le dernier Uchiha, celui-ci ayant toujours été arrogant et peu amical mais depuis le départ de Naruto, tout le monde avait pu apprendre à connaître mieux Sasuke, son enfance terrible et le drame de sa famille. Avec ces infos, autrefois inconnus, sur lui, Kiba ne pouvait plus lui reprocher son attitude distante et froide. C'était normal qu'il ait été comme ça. Pendant ces cinq ans, avec l'absence du blond qui les avait tous rapprochés, Kiba avait finalement accepté Sasuke comme un véritable ami.

Il secoua la tête alors que cette pensée le fit frissonner, celle qu'Itachi Uchiha ait pu mettre une femme enceinte.

- C'est malsain, grogna-t-il finalement.

- On ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, Kiba.

- Toujours est-il que ce pauvre enfant naîtra d'une mère complètement détraquée qui passe sa vie à fuir et d'un père assassin aliéné qui a massacré toute sa famille.

- Une belle et heureuse famille, sourit Neji avec une ironie cinglante.

Kiba roula des yeux avec un petit sourire dépassé, avant de fermer les yeux et s'étendre le long du tronc.

Neji le regarda tendrement alors que le brun semblait vouloir se reposer un peu. La journée avait été longue et le soleil se couchait à peine à l'horizon. Encore une fois, aucune info à envoyer à Naruto.

Neji lâcha un soupir, puis décida d'aller s'installer près de Kiba pour se reposer à son tour. Au même moment, alors qu'il marchait vers lui, ce dernier se mit à renifler quelque chose. Ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa et regarda derrière lui. Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Y a un problème ?

- Tu sens pas ça ? demanda Kiba en le regardant.

- Quoi ?

- Cette odeur… On dirait un animal mort.

- Et alors ?

- Neji, ce n'est pas un terrain de chasse. C'est une forêt peu empruntée par les humains.

- Kiba, déclara Neji sur le même ton. Il arrive que les animaux se tuent entre eux, tu sais ?

- Non… Je dis ça, mais… ça ne ressemble pas à des animaux. C'est plus fort.

- Tu veux dire que ça sent la dépouille humaine ? Je ne le sens pas… avoua l'Hyûga, confus.

- Il faut que je vérifie, peut-être que… Je reviens, un instant.

Sur ce, Kiba bondit debout, se retourna et partit, suivant visiblement son odorat. Il fit quelques pas et disparut dans l'ombre des arbres. Neji le suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas. Lorsque de longues secondes s'écoulèrent et qu'il n'entendit plus les pas du brun, il fit un pas devant dans la direction qu'il était parti.

- Kiba ? appela-t-il. Tu ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord ? C'est préférable qu'on ne se perde pas…

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Un peu inquiet, il regarda tout autour, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller le rejoindre. Kiba avait dit qu'il reviendrait, s'il allait le chercher, ils risquaient de réellement se perdre de vue. Alors il attendit. Mais bien malgré lui, il ne put résister longtemps : il partit rejoindre Kiba.

L'Inuzuka, de son côté, marchait vite et nerveusement. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait senti. C'était une odeur de pourriture, de chair. Par le passé, il lui était arrivé de voir des cadavres, heureusement pas très souvent, mais il savait reconnaître les odeurs, et il avait un sens de l'odorat plus développé que n'importe qui d'autre. Il regretta presque de ne pas avoir emmené Akamaru pour cette mission – son chien était malade et devait rester auprès de sa mère.

Mais finalement, il déboucha sur la source de l'odeur. Devenue plus forte, il recula d'un pas vif en se bouchant le nez et la bouche. Mais son regard ne put se détacher des deux corps. C'étaient des ninjas, visiblement. Les cadavres étaient ensanglantés, avec des plaies profondes au niveau de l'abdomen… C'était une vision de pure épouvante. Dégoûté, Kiba faillit tourner les talons aussitôt, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut les deux corps qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

- Neji ? appela-t-il.

Les pas de son coéquipier se firent entendre, et bientôt il entendit sa voix.

- Où es-tu ?

- Par ici ! Neji, écoute, déclara Kiba. Il faut immédiatement rentrer à Konoha.

Neji apparut alors.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oh !...

Le junin s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit les deux corps. Bien sûr, d'instinct, il plaqua ses mains à sa bouche et son nez.

- Neji… marmonna Kiba en se détournant de la vision. Merde… C'est pas vrai !

- Mais… Attends, c'est… ? fit Neji en reconnaissant l'identité des deux défunts.

- Oui, articula Kiba, qui commençait à avoir la nausée. É-Éloignons-nous et rentrons au plus vite. Putain, je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps… Je…

- Mon Dieu, balbutia Neji, devenu tout blanc. Je… Oui, viens.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiba et tous deux quittèrent les lieux pour s'éloigner de l'odeur nauséabonde et de la vision terrifiante et désolante.

Bouleversés, ils prirent immédiatement la route pour Konoha, ne se préoccupant plus de Zoumi ou de quoique ce soit d'autres.

* * *

><p>J'entre dans mon bureau en poussant d'une paume la porte, suivi par Tsunade depuis le rez-de-chaussée du palais. Je me dirige d'un pas franc vers mon bureau, devant la vitre de par laquelle j'ai une vue magnifique du ciel éclairé et bleu azur dénué de nuage, d'une journée déjà bien entamée. Les conversations qui emplissent la pièce me viennent aux oreilles dans une agréable trame de fond sonore. Je souris, en voyant les deux personnes qui squattent mon bureau.<p>

Sakura est debout près de la vitre, dans son accoutrement habituel, torturant une mèche de cheveux d'un doigt, attentive au deuxième ; Sasuke. Ce dernier se balance nonchalamment sur mon siège en parlant à voix basse d'un sujet que je ne connais pas, puisque je n'ai rien suivi de cet échange. Il est habillé pour sa part d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull de la même couleur dont les manches relevés lui arrivent aux coudes, et sur lesquels les épaules sont munies du symbole de son clan, et le tout est finalement surmonté d'une veste Junin. Ils bavardant tous les deux comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans un bureau mais bien dans un salon en train de s'amuser et non de _travailler_.

À mesure que je m'approche, je ne peux malgré tout m'empêcher un sourire attendri (y a pas à dire, j'aime toujours autant les voir si vivants et si sereins, dans une scène telle que celle-ci, si banale et quotidienne), et une fois tout près, je toussote, faisant comprendre ma présence. Sakura m'avait déjà aperçue et me salue plus officiellement d'un grand sourire ravissant et d'une main qui se secoue dans l'air – je m'adressais plutôt à Sasuke. Ce dernier se tourne et en me voyant, se lève et m'adresse un petit sourire embarrassé. Je le lui rends, bien sûr avec l'embarras en moins, plutôt avec bonne humeur, et viens m'assoir sur ma chaise récemment libérée. Il se plante de mon autre côté comme une ombre, dans son rôle d'assistant, aussi parfait qu'il l'a été depuis que je suis à ce poste.

La cinquième et ex-hokage vient poser le dossier qu'elle trimballait depuis qu'elle m'a trouvé sur la surface du bureau, faisant relever un peu de poussière tout autour.

- Attendez, là, vous m'avez dit que j'allais avoir un après-midi léger ! m'exclamé-je.

- Ça, c'est pas pour toi, m'explique-t-elle en poussant l'immense dossier vers la droite, le faisant glisser jusqu'à l'extrémité du meuble – mes saphirs suivent ce mouvement avant de se reposer sur les doigts blancs de la vieille femme. Voilà ce qui te concerne, poursuit-elle en posant un index sur une feuille qu'elle vient de sortir de je ne sais où.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un document officiel que tu dois remplir, stipulant que les élèves dont il est question ont réussis l'Examen Chunin. Il faut que leur réussite et leur changement de statut soit approuvé et signé par l'hokage lui-même.

- Ah oui ! les promus, marmonné-je en laissant mes yeux parcourir la feuille de haut en bas. De la paperasse, en somme.

- Exactement. Bon, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Sakura, fait alors la grande blonde en tournant son attention vers mon amie. Tu viens ? Il y a énormément de blessés qui sont rentrés de mission ce matin. J'aurai besoin de toi.

Sakura acquiesce, naturellement, et sautille jusqu'à Tsunade. Avant d'aller plus loin, elle se tourne vers moi.

- À plus Naruto ! lance-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ouais, souris-je. À plus.

- Bisous, Sasuke.

Je louche du coin de l'œil, curieux de voir la réaction de celui à qui s'adressaient ces « bisous », et vois Sasuke opiner silencieusement. Ces deux là sont réellement trop mignons. Ils me font sourire chaque fois que je les vois discuter comme deux vieux amis, se sourire et s'adorer mutuellement. Quand je pense à la jeune fille désespérément amoureuse et le garçon froid et associable de l'époque où j'ai quitté ce village… Les voir si proches m'est toujours un peu étrange mais, comme le fait de sortir avec _Sasuke Uchiha_, on s'habitue. Quoique, pour ça, c'est un peu plus difficile… Mais non moins plaisant.

Sakura et Tsunade laissent la porte entrouverte, et dès que j'entends le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs voix s'estomper au bout du couloir, je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et me penche sur mes papiers, me prenant la tête à deux mains.

Sasuke étouffe un ricanement, se déplaçant pour venir s'assoir sur mon bureau, tout juste à côté de moi.

- Ça l'air difficile, dit-il d'une douce voix.

- Pénible, commenté-je. Remplir des trucs de ce genre, c'est le pire ! Pourtant, j'adore mon boulot jusqu'à maintenant. On m'a apprit à gérer des missions, je dois imaginer des tactiques et des stratégies pour des cas plus complexes, c'est cool ! Mais remplir de la paperasse… et signer… Argh ! Je crois que je n'ai pas autant écris mon propre nom dans ma vie entière que depuis que je suis devenu hokage.

- Mon pauvre, la vie est dure.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Non, pas du tout, rigole-t-il en me surplombant d'un regard tendre.

Je lève les yeux et rencontre les siens. Bah oui, c'est ce que je pensais : il se moque de moi. Mais le sourire en coin, et les petites courbes aux coins de ses lèvres quand il a ce rictus, sont tellement craquantes, que je n'arrive même pas à me fâcher, ou m'énerver.

- Ne fais pas ton enfoiré d'accord ? grommelé-je.

Il sourit, rayonnant, et c'est à ce moment que je sombre soudain dans une observation presque inconsciente de son visage sans défaut. Combien de fois l'ai-je touché depuis une semaine et demie ? Aucune idée, vraiment. Je ne peux oublier cette soirée que l'on a passée autour d'un repas de ma confection, dans une douce intimité obscure, écoutant le lointain son de la pluie qui tombaient, et de nos cœurs qui battaient. Ni cette déclaration que je lui ai livrée, et celle qu'il m'a ensuite livrée à son tour.

« _Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un, c'est... pour toujours._ » À l'instant, j'avais été aveuglé par ses beaux yeux, emporté par cette subtile demande d'éternité. Je n'avais que son visage de porcelaine à mon esprit, et la certitude que mon rôle était de le rassurer, de le protéger de la souffrance. Mais j'avais malgré tout vite compris ce que signifiait sa réticence du début de notre relation. Au fond, Sasuke a eu peur de me donner cette chose, qu'il a pourtant, en même temps, très envie de me livrer. Il n'en a probablement rien à faire de mes grands mots, de mes discours à la con, de mes « je te protégerai » ou « je ne te laisserai pas tomber ». Tout ce qu'il veut, et il me l'a clairement fait comprendre ce soir-là, c'est avoir la conviction qu'avec moi, ce sera du vrai. Il cherche un endroit sûr où il pourra se laisser aller… un endroit comme… dans mes bras, sans doute.

L'aimer est donc, désormais, mon but premier dans la vie. L'aimer sans échouer, s'entend. L'aimer fidèlement, comme il le mérite.

Je reviens peu à peu à moi, sortant des dédales de mes pensées enchevêtrées et complexes, quand je vois un mince filet d'incertitude voler le sourire sur les lèvres roses pâles que je fixe sans m'en rendre réellement compte, depuis je ne sais combien de longues minutes. La seconde suivante, un doux son en sort.

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ? demande Sasuke, tout doucement, intrigué à la fois par mon regard perdu et mon mutisme.

Je réagis sans trop de retard, cette fois, et réponds presque aussitôt :

- Ça va. Je te regardais, c'est tout.

Il baisse les yeux, mais puisqu'il est plus haut que moi, je peux encore les voir. Deux pierres obsidiennes d'un noir pur, qui brillent de toutes sortes d'émotions, mais à l'instant, dominées par la confusion et l'intrigue. J'amène une main vers son genou que je touche doucement.

- Tu te faisais pas du souci pour moi, par hasard, Sasuke ? demandé-je, taquin mais tout de même un petit peu sérieux.

Il lève le menton et dirige ses yeux, non pas outrés (ce à quoi je m'étais attendu), mais plutôt _surpris_ vers moi.

- Non, répond-t-il calmement. Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais, fin de l'histoire.

- Même pas un peu ? Genre, ça t'inquiète pas quand je suis perdu dans mes pensées comme je l'étais à l'instant ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? s'énerve-t-il. Te connaissant, tu m'en aurais parlé, si c'était un truc grave.

Dans son agacement, j'aperçois une fine touche de nervosité, de fébrilité, comme si j'ai touché la bonne corde. Il s'inquiétait ! Un éclair de victoire vrille mes yeux et je souris en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne me la fais pas, Sasuke. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ne le nie pas.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment lourd, parfois ? me lance-t-il avec un regard de tueur alors que je me lève.

Il me suit des yeux quand je viens m'installer entre ses jambes, attrapant une cuisse dans chacune de mes mains pour les appuyer de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Lui assis et moi debout, je suis un peu plus petit que lui, mais cette position n'en est pas moins provocante et sexy. Nos regards soudés l'un dans l'autre. Moi, aussi passionné et joueur que je l'ai toujours été, et lui, terriblement ennuyé et légèrement agacé par ma fougue, et mon acharnement à l'embêter.

Je m'approche un peu plus de son visage, et viens tapoter son nez d'un doigt.

- Et toi tu es vraiment, _vraiment _mignon.

- Recule ou je te cogne, m'avertit-il.

- Rooh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es pas d'humeur, Sas'ke ?

- Pas à me faire traiter comme si j'étais un enfant.

- Mais il fallait le dire que tu voulais être traité comme un adulte !

Ses yeux continuent à me foudroyer, ce qui est carrément excitant. Ce côté bête sauvage à dompter en lui est tellement attirant, que sans plus attendre, j'attrape son visage et fond sur sa bouche. L'une de ses mains se plaque sur le bureau, pendant que l'autre vient s'accrocher à mon col, afin de tirer légèrement dessus. Aaah… Même si je lui tombe sur les nerfs, il a toujours autant envie de moi. Ça me fait sourire dans le baiser, alors que j'approfondis l'échange, enfouissant ma langue dans sa cavité buccale à la recherche d'une caresse plus intense, plus renversante. Encore une fois, ses doigts glacés viennent frôler ma peau au niveau de ma gorge, au moment même où je l'entends gémir, ses joues devenues brûlantes sous mes doigts. Un frémissement nous traverse de part et d'autre. J'entends un doux gémissement gronder comme un faible grognement dans sa gorge – j'ai la sensation d'avoir réussi à dominer la bête, ce qui me fait à mon tour gronder de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Le feu et la glace entre nous créent, à tous les coups, un excellent cocktail qui suffit à m'envoyer dans les étoiles – et ce, depuis cette soirée sur le terrain d'entraînement, où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, devant ce coucher de soleil radieux. Un couple électrisant, voilà ce que nous sommes. Un doux mélange… mais un mélange également explosif. Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de détoner. Ou peut-être est-ce mon cœur qui fait tout ce bruit ?

En m'écartant doucement, je glisse une main vers sa taille que j'enserre délicatement mais fermement d'une poigne et je pose mon front sur le sien.

- Alors ? murmuré-je. Avoue que tu t'inquiétais, monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-têtu-du-monde.

Un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres, reluisantes de nos salives. Je recule et l'observe, pendant que dans un fin sifflement, nos souffles se mêlent. Il continue à me fixer.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ? Tant que je ne l'aurais pas avoué de vive voix ?

- Aucune chance.

- Et qui est le plus têtu, après ?

- Ça, c'est à en débattre, bébé.

- Alors là, je suis très inquiet, avoue-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ah ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Pour ta vie, réplique-t-il, si tu m'appelle encore une seule fois comme ça.

Ma tête se penche vers l'arrière quand un grand éclat de rire me prend. La pièce est envahie par mes excès de rigolade et j'imagine très bien, sans pourtant les voir, les traits de Sasuke se renfrogner. Soit son regard assassin s'est refroidi de plusieurs degrés, soit il a roulé des yeux, ou soit il me sautera à la gorge bientôt, c'est selon. Je vote pour… tiens, toutes ces réponses !

- Bah, c'est qu'un p'tit surnom affectif. Bébé. C'est pas joli ?

- Ma proposition de te cogner tient toujours.

Je m'avance d'un pas, et entoure son corps tendu de mes bras.

- Je trouve ça mignon, moi… Tu es mon bébé, après tout, susurré-je en venant embrasser sa jugulaire, provoquant un grand frisson sur sa peau.

Sa main droite s'aplatit sur mon biceps afin de me retenir, mais la mienne descend déjà vers son ventre.

- J'ai été le bébé de ma mère et c'est tout, lâche-t-il.

- Combien veux-tu parier que je te le ferai crier un jour ? chuchoté-je à son oreille. Que tu m'appartiens ?

On aurait clairement pu voir le rouge trancher en une seconde sa peau parfaitement blanche, mais à part ce signe qui parle de lui-même, aucune réaction sur son expression ne me fait penser que ma réplique l'a gêné. Mais je sais que je l'ai gêné, et j'en suis tellement satisfait que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire largement.

- Naruto…

- Oui ? fais-je, l'innocence même.

Un long silence s'éternise, durant lequel je lèche doucement la peau de son cou, derrière son oreille, sa nuque. Sa main a de moins en moins de motivation autour de mon muscle, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Elle s'y accroche presque, désormais. Quand, enfin, il reprend :

- Tu es un tel pervers.

- Ose t'en plaindre, Sasu…

- Naruto.

Il roule des yeux puis soupire de nouveau mon nom lorsque j'atteins une zone sensible de son cou, un soupir qu'il n'a pas pu retenir. Je frissonne à ce doux son, si sensuellement près de mes oreilles. Ses doigts se sont enfoncés dans la manche de ma veste d'hokage, encore au niveau de mon biceps.

- Tu as du travail, achève-t-il. _On_ a du travail.

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête. Imagine que quelqu'un entre.

- Hmm… Ça me donne des idées…

Il détourne la tête afin de me priver de son cou. Ce sont ses lèvres que je retrouve alors près des miennes. Mais également ses yeux.

Voyant qu'il est sérieux, je souris et l'embrasse vite fait avant de me résigner à faire un pas derrière. Mes mains, toujours sur ses hanches, glissent vers ses cuisses et se posent finalement sur ses genoux.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mieux vaut être raisonnable. Et puis, j'aurai tout le temps de profiter de toi… à l'avenir.

- Oui, dit-il tout bas.

Un silence s'ensuit. Je soupire et me déplace légèrement pour reprendre ma place sur mon siège. Le chaud s'éloigne, c'est désormais le froid qui me frappe au visage comme une claque. J'ai, effectivement, très hâte à l'_avenir_. Au moment où nous ne ferons plus qu'un… J'en ai envie, depuis la première fois que ses lèvres ont touchées les miennes. Mais il faut que je me calme, pour l'instant…

J'attrape mon stylo et survole le document des yeux, étouffant un profond soupir.

Cinq jeunes genins ont apparemment passé le test. Normalement, cela aurait dû être à moi d'en décider, mais l'Examen Chunin a été organisé et prévu avant mon retour au village et avant que je ne devienne hokage. Donc, cette tâche revient à Tsunade, car elle était l'hokage lorsque l'Examen a été préparé. En plus, je n'ai que quelques semaines d'expérience, je ne peux pas prendre des décisions aussi importantes que la nomination des futurs chunins. Malgré tout, je dois approuver ces choix, car que ce soit Tsunade ou quelqu'un d'autre qui ait été en charge de cet Examen, je reste, officiellement, l'hokage.

Je signe vite fait, malhabilement, si doué que je suis avec un crayon, et range ces papiers aussi rapidement que Tsunade me les a mit sur la table quelques instants plus tôt.

Aussitôt, la belle voix de velours résonne.

- Qu'est-ce qui était à l'horaire après ça ?

- Tsunade baa-chan m'a promis un après-midi calme et pas trop chargé, dis-je légèrement boudeur. Je crois qu'on a reçu des propositions de missions que je dois classer pour des jeunes genins, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est… En fait, je voulais… faire venir Hayato afin que l'on poursuive le dossier de sa sœur.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais ne semble pas énervé par cette nouvelle. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop cette fille, surtout le lien possible et éventuel avec son frère. Mais je ne vois aucun embêtement sur son visage, je décide donc de poursuivre.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai fait envoyer une équipe d'AMBU dans un petit village pas loin d'ici, parce qu'apparemment, les villageois auraient aperçu Zoumi rôder – c'est un autre ninja de notre village qui m'a fait parvenir cette info. Certains ont même dit qu'elle était poursuivie par des ninjas qui faisaient énormément de bruits, que la terre en tremblait à leur passage.

- Des chevaux, remarque Sasuke, le visage sérieux, me regardant.

- Oui, déclaré-je en plongeant dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, à ton avis ?

- Je l'ignore. L'équipe n'est toujours pas rentrée. C'est soit parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvée, soit parce qu'ils ont trouvé sa trace et qu'ils la traquent. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- On s'en fait trop avec ça. Attendons simplement qu'elle réapparaisse. Si… comme je le pensais… elle est vraiment…

Sasuke a du mal à faire sortir ce mot, mais je le comprends. Après un petit moment, il décide de passer à côté.

- Si elle est vraiment dans _cet_ état, si elle a des comptes à régler avec moi, avec mon clan, elle se remontrera. Entretemps, la vie continue à Konoha. Et t'es en train de te rendre malade avec ça.

- Pas moi, fais-je remarquer en lui lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. _Hayato_ est en train de se rendre malade.

- Toi ou lui, peu importe. Cette histoire nuit au bon fonctionnement du village et de nos ninjas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, après tout ? Si elle décide de se cacher, d'accord, c'est son problème.

Je médite quelques instants ses paroles, le regard fixé droit devant, dans le vide, alors que mes doigts jouent avec mon stylo. C'est vrai, Sasuke a raison. J'ai envoyé des shinobis la traquer, ils font leur travail et pendant ce temps, _je_ devrais faire le mien sans m'en préoccuper. C'est si compliqué. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que j'aie la tête ici et là en même temps…

Au bout d'un très long moment de silence, j'entends un soupir venant d'à côté de moi. Sortant de mes pensées, je tourne le visage vers Sasuke, l'auteur de ce petit son presque découragé, et le vois qui contourne mon fauteuil pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Je le suis des yeux. Sa démarche semble fatiguée, peu confiante.

Je fronce mes sourcils toujours en le fixant. Devant la fenêtre, il porte une main à ses cheveux puis la fait descendre à sa nuque.

- Sasuke ? demandé-je.

Quand je ne reçois aucune réponse, je décide de me lever et de m'approcher. Ma main trouve naturellement refuge autour de son bras que je ne serre à peine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son visage de profil ne réagit presque pas. Je n'aperçois qu'un bref froncement de sourcils. Sa lèvre inférieure se fait mordre légèrement par deux dents qui ne sortent à peine de sa bouche. Ses yeux qui pointent l'horizon sont de nouveau indéchiffrables.

Mon inquiétude commence à s'élever en moi comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Hey, insisté-je dans un murmure doux.

- Et si elle était vraiment… si elle portait vraiment l'enfant d'Itachi ?

Je suis pris au dépourvu. Ses mots ont été chuchotés plus bas encore que mon « hey ». Sa voix n'indique ni de la douleur, ni de la colère. Elle me semble à moi simplement intriguée, elle ne formule qu'une question, ni plus ni moins. Mais je sais que c'est plus profond que ça. Je sais que Sasuke est malade tout au fond de son être à imaginer que son assassin de frère ait pu mettre une femme enceinte, que le meurtrier de ses parents et de sa famille entière ait pu laisser sa trace sur la terre…

Peut-être que mes hypothèses concernant ce qu'il pense sont complètement fausses. Après tout, lire en Sasuke, c'est impossible. Quand il décide de se fermer comme ça, quand il décide que son regard se voile, même moi je n'arrive pas à pénétrer dans sa tête. Ce qui, malgré moi, m'attriste.

- C'est une possibilité qu'il faut considérer, Sasuke. Je…

- Comment ? crache-t-il alors et son visage se déforme avec une rage soudaine. Comment a-t-il… _osé_… ?

- Ne pense pas à ça, m'empressé-je de dire en lui attrapant le bras plus fortement.

Je me penche et l'enserre contre moi, posant mon front contre sa tempe en une tentative d'étreinte rassurante et calmante. Le voir s'énerver, s'empoisonner avec des émotions si néfastes n'est pas ce que je veux. Loin de là. Délicatement mais fermement à la fois, je passe mon bras autour de lui.

- N'y pense pas, chuchoté-je de nouveau.

Son visage se tourne complètement vers le mien, et je le sens se calmer, alors que son front se rapproche du mien.

- Ça prend toute la place dans ma tête, souffle-t-il sur un ton suppliant en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Je sais…

Ses billes noires disparaissent à nouveau quand il baisse la tête. Mais je la lui remonte aussitôt, dans un tendre geste, ma main sous son menton. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ou du moins c'est ce que je ressens alors, il replonge dans mon regard. Ce petit quelque chose de brisé en lui, dont il m'a parlé le soir où il s'est déclaré à moi, j'arrive à le voir à l'instant. La déchirure de son âme, causée par son frère, réapparait devant mes yeux.

Une éclaire de douleur me traverse et je grimace malgré moi et pour le cacher – inutile qu'il ait sur la conscience que je m'inquiète comme un damné pour lui – je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi si fortement qu'il reste pétrifié quelques secondes, écrabouillé contre mon torse et enseveli sous mes biceps. Ma tête repose contre la sienne, et bientôt, ce qui me soulage, je sens ses mains se poser délicatement sur le haut de mon dos. Son visage dans mon cou semble se détendre, je peux presque sentir ses yeux se fermer.

- Je sais que ça te rend dingue, murmuré-je.

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

- Pour l'instant, va falloir rester lucide. Pourquoi ne pas se défouler ce soir ? Avec un bon entraînement.

- J'en ai terriblement besoin, soupira-t-il.

- Génial. Peut-être pourrais-je enfin réveiller la bête en moi, ricané-je.

Il s'écarte et me regarde presque avec un sermon inscrit dans le front.

- Naruto, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais une _bête_ en toi. J'ai seulement dit que cette force spéciale que tu as, celle avec laquelle tu as vaincu tous tes ennemis, finira par ressortir un jour, quand un danger surplombera Konoha.

- Ouais, c'est tout comme une bête tapie au fond des ténèbres, ça, continué-je sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

- On ne se cachera pas que Kyubi existe, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je parle.

- Ouais, ouais !

- Mais tu m'énerve à la fin, espèce de baka ! s'exclame-t-il en me bousculant l'épaule.

J'éclate d'un grand rire et malgré tout, il me rejoint vite, rigolant avec moi, ne pouvant résister à mes idioties.

Quel bonheur de revoir ces étoiles briller dans ses yeux…

* * *

><p>Zoumi poussa un cri en sautant d'un arbre très haut. Atterrissant saine et sauve sur la terre ferme, telle un félin, elle se redressa, essoufflée, et regarda derrière elle. Cette folle poursuite dans la forêt n'allait donc jamais se terminer ? pensa-t-elle avec agacement. Voilà de longs kilomètres qu'elle parcourrait en étant poursuivie. Dans cet endroit, cela semblait encore plus long et interminable. Cette forêt dense et profonde, était aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit, la cime des arbres tellement haute qu'elle en bloquait le passage des rayons lumineux.<p>

Elle plissa les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir un mouvement au loin, mais rien. Les avait-elle semés? Probablement pas. Les chances étaient minces. Et puis c'était trop silencieux, tout d'un coup, il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à son instinct. C'était trop calme, elle savait que ses poursuivants n'étaient pas loin, qu'ils se cachaient pour lui tendre un piège. Elle ne devait en aucun cas s'arrêter.

La jeune femme serra les lèvres et se détourna. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son ventre arrondi et elle gémit, en se penchant un peu vers l'avant. Son souffle était saccadé et ses jambes de plus en plus faibles. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, d'avoir dit à Itachi qu'elle serait en mesure de se rendre à Konoha à coup sûr. Elle avait cru qu'elle le pourrait, à ce moment-là, mais cette douleur dans le ventre persistait, dans le dos également, et ça la nuisait. En plus, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que ces foutus barbares la localiseraient et la pourchasseraient si vite. Konoha ne devait plus être très loin, cela dit... la distance semblait infinie.

Levant les yeux embrumés de douleur vers l'avant, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre.

- Ça ira, marmonna-t-elle s'adressant au petit être qui vivait en elle. J'y suis... plus que quelques kilomètres... il faut tenir.

Elle se remit à courir, mais tout d'un coup, elle se mit à sentir autour d'elle les chakras puissants. Ils étaient là, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres...

La panique la posséda si violemment qu'elle accéléra, courant maintenant d'une vitesse affolante et, tremblante, elle sortit ses kunaïs en chemin dont elle s'arma. La priorité, c'était de protéger son enfant, le reste, elle s'en fichait. Qu'elle atteigne Konoha ou pas, elle n'en avait plus rien à cirer, désormais. Alors, en essayant de suivre l'énergie derrière elle, elle sut qu'ils la suivaient, de très, très près. Aussi tenta-t-elle de les semer à nouveau, en les entraînant dans une embuscade. Il lui suffirait de changer sa trajectoire et de les déjouer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, un cheval sortit des broussailles derrière elle, dans un long hennissement, courant si vite qu'elle pouvait sentir le résonnement de ses sabots au sol. On aurait dit une armée. Un long frisson la prit. Tout allait si vite, tout était si bruyant. Elle espérait que tout se termine bien, même si elle en doutait. Et la panique, telle un poison coulait dans ses veines et la ralentissait.

- Rends-toi ! cria le chef, celui qui était en tête de troupe, tout juste derrière elle. Tu as déjà perdu, inutile de prolonger cette poursuite, tu nous fais perdre notre temps, ma chérie !

Grimaçant, Zoumi se retourna en plein vol et balança un kunaï. Cependant, son adversaire avait pensé à la même chose. Écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que le projectile se dirigeait directement sur son front, entre ses deux yeux, elle tenta de s'écarter en se projetant de côté, mais le kunaï eut le temps de lui entailler la joue. Elle hurla de douleur alors que son corps fut propulsé au sol, brutalement, et dans sa malchance, elle dégringola d'un ravin abrupt. Les feuilles et les branches lui éraflèrent la peau ici et là, déchirant également quelques parcelles de vêtements. Tout en bas, elle termina sa descente dans un étang glacé.

Abasourdie, elle tenta de remonter à la surface afin de respirer profondément. Une fois la tête en dehors, elle entendit les voix de ses assaillants :

- Elle a filé, chef !  
>- Je ne sens plus son chakra !<br>- Bandes d'incompétents ! Trouvez-la !  
>- Je paris qu'elle a prit la fuite en direction de Konoha. On devrait s'y rendre.<br>- Non, c'est trop évident. Réfléchis un peu, Tsukito. Elle a dû se trouver une bonne planque, voilà tout. En route ! Et restez aux aguets ! Inspectez les buissons et les arbres ! Je veux que vous-...

Elle replongea dans l'eau quand elle vit, au sommet du ravin du haut duquel elle était tombée, les chevaux se retourner et repartir vers l'est – la direction contraire à Konoha. Elle resta cachée sous la surface un long moment, pour être certaine qu'ils fussent bien partis. Quand elle n'entendit plus le martellement des bêtes faire trembler le sol, elle sortit de l'eau.

Faiblement, elle se traîna dans la boue et s'écroula un peu plus haut. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir quittée définitivement. Elle fixa le ciel clair qu'on pouvait voir ici, en grelottant, frigorifiée par cette eau sale, et l'air froid lui gelait la peau douloureusement. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et crasseux, et quelques morceaux d'algues s'étaient accrochés autour de son poignet et de sa jambe droite.

Et son ventre la faisait souffrir.

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues et brûlant sa peau froide, se mêlant au sang de son entaille. D'une main, elle balaya ses larmes puis vint poser sa main ensanglantée sur son ventre, priant tous les dieux pour que cette chute n'ait pas été fatale... et que son petit ange n'ait rien, même si c'était carrément comme demander à Dieu de reprendre Lucifer dans son paradis. Elle le savait... cette chute... elle avait déboulé le ravin si brutalement... Doucement, imaginant le pire, elle se mit à sangloter, la tête enfoncée dans la terre, entre quelques branches mortes, les cheveux entortillés, emmêlés de brindilles et mouillés.

Zoumi ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé quand, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva. Tenant toujours son ventre d'un bras, elle escalada avec une extrême prudence la colline et repartit vers Konoha, à moitié consciente de la gravité de sa situation. Ces imbéciles l'avaient loupée, songeait-elle, tant pis pour eux. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le village de la feuille. Elle avait non seulement un message à délivrer, mais elle était faible, blessée et enceinte, par-dessus tout. Et elle savait également que ce n'était pas en restant là dans la boue, qu'elle reverrait Itachi un jour. Le visage du jeune homme à son esprit lui donna la force nécessaire pour continuer à avancer.

_Plus que quelques kilomètres..._

* * *

><p>- À quoi penses-tu ?<p>

Ma voix s'élève dans la tranquillité du soir. Après un entraînement dur et sévère (que nous avions tous les deux besoins pour nous défouler un peu) et un repas bien mérité, nous voilà étendus dans le lit de Sasuke, chez lui, où il a eut l'amabilité de m'inviter. C'est la première fois que j'y viens, et je n'ai pas été surpris de découvrir un appartement impeccable – tout ce que Sasuke touche est impeccable de toutes façons… Il y avait quelques petites choses qui n'étaient pas rangées ici et là mais qui reste dans la limite du normal, et qui me rassure sur le fait qu'il soit bel et bien humain, après tout.

- À rien… murmure-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées. J'essaie de faire le vide.

Un peu plus tôt, alors que nous étions devant la télé, il s'est mis à avoir si mal à la tête qu'il a voulut qu'on aille se coucher sans attendre, ce qu'on a fait, malgré qu'il soit encore tôt.

Il s'est allongé tout contre moi, la tête sur mon torse, pendant que moi, je suis couché contre les oreillers, le dos légèrement relevé. J'ai passé un bras autour de lui, tandis que l'autre repose derrière ma nuque. Je le regarde depuis un long moment, écoutant le souffle de nos respirations. On est si bien que, pour un instant, je pourrais presque oublier qu'il a mal et apprécier pleinement le moment sans me soucier de mes inquiétudes. Après cette si longue journée mouvementée au village, je ne peux que soupirer de bien-être, là, tout contre la personne que j'aime…

- T'as encore mal à la tête ? demandé-je tout doucement, en me penchant pour lui embrasser le sommet de la tête.

Il gigote légèrement au contact, se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

- Non… ça va maintenant, avoue-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

- T'es sûr ? insisté-je.

- Oui, t'en fais pas avec ça, marmonne-t-il rapidement.

- Tu sais, ça commence à être étrange tout ça. Des étourdissements, des migraines… T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Naruto, je suis un grand garçon, j'irai voir un médecin quand je le jugerai nécessaire.

- Réponds. T'as autre chose ? Comme des problèmes de vision ou j'sais pas quoi ?

- C'est quoi le rapport ? s'enquit-il en se redressant légèrement afin de me regarder.

- Ben, les étourdissements et les maux de tête, ça peut avoir un lien avec la vision. Peut-être qu'il y a un problème avec ton sharingan, ça ne coûte rien d'aller consulter… Par mesure de précaution…

Il me fixe un petit moment, avant de détourner le regard nerveusement, puis de se recoucher sur moi. Je le serre un peu plus fort, angoissant à l'idée de ne pas être au courant de quelque chose de plus grave.

- Imagine que ça t'arrive en plein combat, chuchotai-je tendrement après un petit silence. Tu perds l'équilibre, t'as le tournis… qui sait. Et l'ennemi en profite pour t'attaquer. Ça pourrait t'être fatal.

En disant ces paroles, il me vient un frisson incontrôlable. De son côté, Sasuke, qui l'a bien sentit, a un petit rire qui fait secouer sa poitrine. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Qui s'inquiète maintenant ? rigole-t-il dans un doux murmure.

- Moi !

- Et est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'envoie plus en mission ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eut de mission depuis la dernière avec Sakura, qui s'est terminée le jour où t'es rentré au village. Tu te souviens ? C'est bizarre… Le nouvel hokage ne semble pas pressé de me faire travailler…

Malgré l'amusement dans sa voix, je perçois l'agacement et le sérieux qui s'y trouvent. Je souris en décidant de jouer le jeu.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Sérieusement, Naruto. J'aurais envie d'un peu d'action… Si tu pouvais me trouver quelque…

- Non, définitivement pas maintenant, grogné-je.

- Pourquoi ? s'agace-t-il.

- Écoute. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon assistant, mon garde du corps, mon bras droit au travail. Je suis pas encore un excellent hokage, j'peux pas me passer de toi. Et si je ne t'ai pas envoyé en mission c'est que depuis ta dernière, tu as accumulé les blessures. D'abord celle de ton épaule, puis l'autre sur ta tête. Tu n'es pas guéri à cent pour cent et avec ces étourdissements et ces malaises qui te prennent ces derniers jours… Ne crois pas pouvoir partir bientôt en mission.

- C'est quand même mon boulot, tu sais, dit-il en se redressant de nouveau.

Son regard plonge dans le mien et je baisse un de mes bras afin de venir poser une main sur sa joue.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas risquer ta vie. Tu n'es pas en état d'effectuer une mission de ton niveau habituel. C'est la même procédure pour tous les shinobis du village qui sont en état de blessure ou de maladie. Et puis, je doute que tu veuille remplir les missions C et D qui comportent moins de risques…

- Mais je ne suis _pas_ malade ! s'entête-t-il. Franchement, je peux très bien me débrouiller, c'est pas quelques douleurs qui vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je fais de mieux. Je suis un ninja, j'ai besoin de me battre, de tuer quelques bandits…

- Ma décision n'est pas réversible, souris-je en approchant mon visage pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres.

- T'es nul Uzumaki !

Mon sourire s'allonge un peu plus contre sa bouche, lorsque je sens ses bras glisser autour de ma nuque afin de me tirer à lui d'une façon possessive qui m'excite totalement. Il ne m'embrasse pas, ne fait que me chauffer. Et sa respiration qui s'accélère progressivement, mêlée à la mienne, _me chauffe on ne peut plus…_

- Ah ouais, je suis nul ?

- Hn ! fait-il avant de finalement choper mes lèvres pour le début d'un long baiser ou du moins, c'est parti pour ça.

Ses doigts fins se faufilent entre mes cheveux. Je décide de ne pas laisser les miennes inactives en entreprenant de les faire descendre le long de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches. Un doux frisson couvre son épiderme et ma bouche, attirée par cette réaction délicieuse, part embrasser sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, se dirigeant peu à peu ainsi jusqu'à cette partie sensible derrière son oreille.

J'attrape alors ses hanches et le fais basculer pour qu'il se retrouve sous moi. Je m'appuie d'une main d'un côté tandis que de l'autre je continue mes caresses sur son corps frémissant. Mes lèvres chatouillent sa peau sensible et du bout de mon nez j'écarte quelques mèches qui me gênent, puis je l'embrasse de nouveau, sans attendre, un peu partout. Pendant ce temps, ses mains explorent mes formes à leur tour, se baladant jusqu'à ma taille qu'elles saisissent avec douceur et fermeté, envoyant des décharges d'excitation dans chacun des membres de mon corps. Mon corps totalement _en alerte…_

Je me remets à l'embrasser sur la bouche, attrapant ses lèvres avec force et envie, une terrible envie.

Ce n'est que quand il soupire de bonheur que je réalise un peu ce qu'il se passe… mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. C'est si bon, si juste, si doux. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure alors que j'ai sous moi le corps de Sasuke Uchiha – et qui bat encore plus vite en sentant que c'est ma place. Cette simple constatation me fait frémir de joie. Son corps frissonnant, qui m'appartient complètement, son corps qui répond au mien. Il est clair que j'aurais coucher avec lui volontiers sans même avoir de sentiments. Il est d'une beauté exceptionnelle… Qui lui dirait non ? Qui se refuserait à lui ? Il faudrait être asexué ou alors pour un homme complètement hétéro pur et dur. Je crois que j'aurais changé d'orientation rien que pour entendre ces doux sons qui sortent de cette bouche parfaite… Rien que pour le posséder…

Mais le fait de ne pas seulement sentir mon membre palpiter mais aussi mon cœur, le fait que toute mon âme y soit impliquée ajoute des centaines de sensations… toutes aussi merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Plus jouissives, plus satisfaisantes… plus vraies. Et je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en défaire.

Dieu… J'en ai tellement envie… Ce devrait être interdit de le vouloir autant !

- Tu voulais un peu d'action, marmonné-je, souriant de façon amusée en relevant la tête. Il fallait seulement demander, tu sais…

Ses pommettes rouges se lèvent vers moi et son sourire me fait chavirer instantanément. Ce n'est pas un de ses sourires arrogants, ni fiers, ni pervers. C'est un sourire innocent, plein de joie et d'enfance. Des yeux pétillants d'amour. Combien de fois dans une vie verrais-je ce genre de lueur, non, de _lumière_, dans _ses_ yeux?

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte, plus heureux que jamais, et viens embrasser son nez. Ses paupières se ferment au contact mais il les rouvre aussitôt que je me recule.

Il me regarde en retenant un rire.

- Où as-tu appris à être si pervers ?

- Tu crois que je foutais quoi pendant cinq ans, hein ? m'exclamé-je avec un éclat de rire.

Il rougit en roulant des yeux, puis sa main vient ébouriffer mes cheveux blonds.

- Irrécupérable !

- Nee, Sasuke. Tu es magnifique, révélé-je alors, plus sérieux que jamais.

Sur le coup, il est surpris. Son sourire s'efface graduellement, réalisant les mots que je viens de prononcer. Il me fixe, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Quant à moi, je souris tendrement, avec amour, et d'une façon un peu niaise. Ses fins sourcils noirs se froncent et sa bouche se serre légèrement.

Après quelques secondes, toujours sans parler, il détourne le regard, gêné. Mon sourire s'élargit et je ramène doucement sa tête vers la mienne mais plutôt que de lui dire quoique ce soit ou exiger une réponse, je l'embrasse.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement, glissant mes mains jusqu'à sa taille, puis vers son bassin que je plaque contre le mien. Il gémit entre mes lèvres quand je frôle de ma main baladeuse son intimité, bien cachée certes, sous ses vêtements. Je ne cesse le baiser même lorsque d'un coup de hanches j'écarte ses jambes. Un peu tremblant, il les passe contre mes cuisses. Je romps le baiser uniquement pour venir embrasser sa tempe, ses cheveux, mais lorsque je descends pour continuer vers sa gorge et son torse, il attrape mon visage et me le remonte vers lui.

Aussitôt je tombe dans deux abysses noires mais dans lesquels brillent des centaines d'étoiles.

- Il y a un problème, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… ?

- Naruto ! me coupe-t-il dans un souffle tout bas.

- Euh… Oui ? fut la seule chose que je dis, un peu étonné, le souffle court.

Il me regarde intensément l'espace de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je baigne dans l'incompréhension la plus profonde. Mon cœur bat des milles là-dedans, j'ai les jambes tremblantes et la chaleur qui me monte… Sasuke, sous moi, a les joues roses et le regard pétillant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à me dire dans un moment comme celui-là, mais j'ai bien hâte de le savoir.

- Sas…

- _Je t'aime_ ! pousse-t-il finalement, et le néant total se fait dans ma tête suite à ces trois mots.

Je crois que mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionné. Au-dessus de son corps, le mien se fige.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi… répète-t-il dans un chuchotement, me rapprochant grâce à ses bras soudés autour de ma nuque, ses yeux ne lâchant jamais les miens. Comme un fou ! Tout est clair, pour moi, maintenant !

- Tu… tu viens de t'en rendre compte, comme ça, tout d'un coup ? balbutié-je en lâchant un rire que je ne peux retenir.

- Oui, j'imagine… Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

- Oh, Sasuke…

- Tu voulais être fixé… à propos de mes sentiments. Maintenant tu sais. C'est toi… depuis le début.

- Le début ?

Il me regarde un moment, avant de baisser les yeux, réfléchissant. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à mes épaules, provoquant mes frissons. J'attends patiemment.

- Je ne sais pas quand exactement, finit-il par déclarer, toujours en chuchotant. Je sais seulement qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous. Est-ce que tout a commencé quand je t'ai protégé contre Haku, ou alors était-ce quand _toi _tu m'as protégé contre Gaara, durant l'Examen Chunin ? Ou quand tu es rentré au village et que j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais manqué à un point inimaginable ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tout s'est concrétisé quand tu m'as embrassé. Mais à l'instant, je me rends compte que… quand tu es là, avec moi, si près, quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. J'ai la certitude que plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien n'est nécessaire, à part ce qu'on a. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, que toi et moi, ça tombe sous le sens. C'était la suite naturelle des choses… en quelque sorte. C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur, que j'ai douté, que j'ai été aveuglé par mon passé et par mes craintes idiotes, mais désormais j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout. Parce que je me sens complet avec toi, je ne suis plus brisé…

Il rougit adorablement en baissant la tête. Cette courte pause me donne à peine le temps de me demander si je respire encore, mais je ne trouve pas de réponse, quand il reprend, tout bas, fixant mon torse plutôt que mes yeux :

- Et voilà… Tu connais mes sentiments, maintenant.

Un long moment je reste immobile au-dessus de lui. Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté. Mes membres sont mous et figés tout en même temps, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible de ressentir autant de bonheur. Je vais exploser, c'est certain !

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux en ce moment, soufflé-je.

Il lève les yeux, comme soulagé que je parle enfin. Il rigole doucement et tend une main vers mon visage pour caresser ma joue. Les bouts de ses doigts fins se glissent dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux.

Puis, je me laisse tomber sur le côté, prenant cette main dans la mienne et l'embrassant vivement. Sasuke tourne la tête simplement pour continuer à m'observer. J'ai les yeux fermés, et j'ai presque peur de les ouvrir pour découvrir que tout n'a été qu'un rêve.

Mais je souris et finis par rouvrir les yeux quand je sens Sasuke revenir s'installer dans mes bras, posant sa tête sur mon torse, exactement là où mon coeur bat à cent mille à l'heure. Je l'enserre avec plaisir, reprenant les positions dans lesquelles nous étions tout à l'heure. Je sens inévitablement mes lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire, puis je passe mes bras autour de son corps, avec une joie difficilement retenue.

* * *

><p>Ce sont deux coups secs et résonnants qui me réveillent. Sursautant, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. La première chose que je remarque est la lumière, pénétrant la chambre par rayons, entre les lattes du store. Je grimace et plisse les yeux avant de me les frotter vigoureusement.<p>

Ensuite, lorsque je bouge légèrement, j'aperçois Sasuke qui dort encore près de moi. Sa douce respiration emplit le silence apaisant du matin (ou de l'après-midi ?), et je souris tendrement en me penchant pour lui embrasser le front, écartant quelques mèches qui lui tombent sur le visage. Il est magnifique. Je le contemple quelques secondes rêveusement jusqu'à ce que les coups ne se répercutent de nouveau – et je réalise que c'est quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

Je lève la tête et observe la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Entre ouverte, c'est définitivement pas celle-ci. Mais attends, je suis chez Sasuke ? Lentement, je me souviens de notre petite soirée d'hier, j'ai sûrement dû m'endormir avec lui. Oui, voilà.

Curieux, je décide de me lever avant que la personne ne s'impatiente et pour une troisième fois ne frappe, je ne voudrais pas que Sasuke soit tiré d'un sommeil qui semble si doux et réparateur à première vue.

D'un pas léger, je me lève et marche jusqu'au couloir, sortant de la chambre en refermant la porte, puis finalement vers l'entrée. De nouveaux coups, complètement impatients, retentissent à la seconde où j'ouvre la porte.

- C'est bon, j'suis là !

J'ouvre et vois Hayato, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Hey, Hayato.

- Naruto ?

- Euh ouais ?

Il me regarde un petit moment, l'air de se demander ce que je fais là. Après tout, je suis chez Sasuke, c'est donc lui qu'il s'attendait de voir. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, Hayato ne prend pas la peine ni le temps de me poser la question, et d'un air inquiet, entre. Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer puis referme la porte.

- Sasuke dort encore, alors ne parle pas trop fort, dis-je calmement.

- Très bien. De toute façon, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

- Ah ? Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Tu n'étais ni à ton appartement ni à ton bureau, c'est le premier endroit où j'ai pensé à te chercher.

Je souris nerveusement, puis fronce les sourcils alors qu'il fuit mon regard, l'air sincèrement inquiet et sérieux.

- Hayato, il y a un problème ?

- Écoute Naruto, il faut que toi et Sasuke veniez immédiatement avec moi. Neji et Kiba sont rentrés de mission cette nuit.

- C'est vrai ? Ils ont ramené ta sœur ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Non. Ma sœur s'est pointée d'elle-même, très mal en point, hier soir également. Elle est à l'hôpital, à l'instant.

- Et ça t'inquiète ?

- Il y a pire.

- Quoi ? m'exclamé-je, ahuri.

Son regard profondément inquiet croise alors le mien. Il me fixe pendant de longues secondes, durant lesquelles mes mains sont devenues toutes moites.

- Hayato, que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je finalement.

- C'est à propos de Sakura que je m'en fais. Neji et Kiba ont retrouvé les corps de ses parents. Ils ont été assassinés.

* * *

><p><strong>À SUIVRE...<strong>


	14. L'extase avant la tempête

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><span>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<span>

**Caprice75 : **Merci d'avoir lu! ;)

**Reytan : **Mdrr, tant mieux si cette mort ne t'affecte pas xD :P en fait, c'était juste pour que l'esprit de vengeance soit installé pour la toute fin de ma fic.^^ Pour Zoumi, je pense que tu vas changer ton jugement. Peut-être pas dans ce chapitre, mais plus tard, car elle n'est pas la méchante. :) Oui, et une scène de bestialité charmeuse de Naruto se trouve également dans ce chapitre… Tu verras, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu! ^^ Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié la déclaration de Sasuke. Je pense comme toi, qu'il est pas du genre à faire des déclarations, mais, je sentais que je devais le faire.^^ Donc voilà. Hihihih contente que tu aime mon chapitre, celui-là te plaira encore plus! :) Du moins, je l'espère! Aller bonne lecture…^^

**Rinne-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'étais vraiment heureuse en le lisant! =) J'espère que le chapitre 14 que tu attendais avec impatience te plaira…^^ Bisous!

**Tanusi** : Merci pour ton commentaire, hihih :P Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et en espérant que la suite te plaira encore plus! Bonne lecture à toi! :)

**Heobs-so** : Hey! :P Tu pensais que j'allais pas survivre à la fin du monde? U-U Me voilà, avec le chapitre 14 tant attendu! :) Et encore une fois, ton commentaire m'a fait sourire ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Et donc, voilà, le chapitre 14 : Bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire! ^^

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre 14, que j'ai écris d'une traite, hier, et que j'ai terminé à 3 heures du matin… Ensuite, eh bien, BONNE ANNÉE à vous! J'espère que votre temps des fêtes se passe bien, je vous souhaite de l'amour, de la chance, du bonheur, de l'inspiration! (Eh bien oui, les auteurs n'espèrent que ça xD :p). Ce chapitre a moins tardé, c'est sans aucun doute parce que je suis en vacances. Mais je tiens à vous dire que, cette fiction achève. Avec ce chapitre, il en reste pas moins qu'un seul ! Deux, au plus. Et ce sera la fin pour « Sur Ton Piédestal ». Mais une nouvelle idée me trotte déjà dans la tête, alors j'espère que vous serez prêts ! ;)<p>

Quoi dire de ce chapitre sinon ? Il marque la fin de la partie plutôt « heureuse » de la fiction, en prenant un tournant plus grave. Cependant, je pense que vous serez contents : je vous ai écris un beau et long lemon! Donc, régalez-vous, et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis! Je vous adore, mes chers lecteurs!

_**Tch0upi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : L'extase avant la tempête<strong>

La nouvelle s'insinue en moi comme du poison et j'ai soudainement très peur de comprendre. Je reste plusieurs minutes en plan, ne considérant pas la réalité, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur Hayato.

- Quoi… ? est la seule chose que ma voix faible peut lâcher à cet instant.

Hayato qui, jusqu'à maintenant, arborait cet air sérieux, inquiet et presque crispé, craque alors. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il baisse la tête, poussant un gémissement et posant sa main sur son front. Toute la tragédie de la nouvelle prend alors son sens pour moi en voyant cet homme pourtant si solide craquer ainsi, et je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre à la vitesse grand V. Je passe de la confusion à la panique, de la douleur vive à l'inquiétude profonde. _Non_ !

- Qui a fait ça ? demandé-je, après avoir ravalé difficilement ma salive. Est-ce que… vous le savez ?

Hayato secoue la tête négativement, puis la relève, mais seulement pour perdre son regard vers la droite. Il est si bouleversé qu'une expression de tristesse se plaque sur mes traits sans que je ne m'en rende seulement compte.

- Non. Seuls leurs corps ont été retrouvés. On ne sait même pas si ça c'est passé durant leur mission ou sur le chemin du retour. Neji et Kiba sont rentrés sans les avoir ramenés. Ils disent que les cadavres étaient dans un état… épouvantable. Selon ce que sera la volonté de Sakura, on… retournera chercher ce qui reste afin de les ramener à Konoha. Pour les enterrer, termine-t-il en frissonnant.

Il s'interrompt un bref moment pour finalement ajouter :

- Mon Dieu, Sakura…

- C'est… oh, Sakura, renchéris-je comme un automatisme, d'une voix fantomatique.

Un instant s'écoule dans un silence de mort, durant lequel je n'ai pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, éloigner le visage de Sakura de ma tête. Son visage en pleurs, tel qu'il le sera très bientôt. La pauvre… Je ne peux pas imaginer cette scène. Je ne peux pas envisager ce que l'avenir représentera pour elle. Mon estomac semble se rétracter et j'ai envie de vomir.

Car il faudra éventuellement lui annoncer la nouvelle et à cette simple idée, je tremble déjà.

C'est alors que je sens une présence et entends des pas. Je me retourne, de même qu'Hayato lève la tête, curieusement. Sasuke – qui d'autre ? – sort de sa chambre, habillé exactement comme la veille quand il s'est endormi. Il se tient contre le cadre de la porte et je ne remarque pas immédiatement le déséquilibre de sa démarche et la fièvre dans son regard. Il pose les yeux sur chacun de nous mais ni Hayato ni moi n'avons le temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle, ni même de lui dire bonjour, qu'il fait un pas devant et… s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>- Garde ça sur ta tête, tu veux ? dis-je en reposant sa main munie d'une serviette froide sur son front lorsqu'il l'enlève pour la troisième fois maintenant.<p>

Sasuke grogne de mécontentement mais obéit malgré tout.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Ouais, bien sûr que tu vas bien, lâché-je sarcastiquement.

Nous sommes à l'hôpital, dans une chambre. Sasuke n'a pas voulut se coucher alors il est assis au bord du lit, essayant d'atténuer la fièvre qui lui chauffe le visage depuis son réveil ce matin. J'ai complètement paniqué lorsqu'il s'est évanouit sous mes yeux, tout à l'heure, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la terrible nouvelle qui n'a pas tardé à revenir me hante dès qu'il est revenu à lui. Je me suis aussitôt précipité sur lui afin de le rattraper, chose qui fut inutile puisqu'il était déjà au sol. Sa chute lui a valut une petite bosse sur la tête, mais c'est trois fois rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il a ouvert les yeux, cependant la confusion dans laquelle il flottait – on aurait dit qu'il avait avalée une boîte complète d'aspirine – m'a convaincu de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et puis, de toute façon, Hayato devait y revenir. Sa sœur s'y trouvait toujours et Sakura y travaillait aujourd'hui. Il fallait… qu'on la trouve et qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle.

Je me remets à frissonner désagréablement.

Doucement, afin d'oublier cette corvée que je n'ai pas envie de faire, qui est également une chose à laquelle je n'ai pas envie d'assister, je viens poser ma main sur celle de Sasuke, qui tient la serviette contre sa fièvre intense. Je sais qu'il essaie de se rafraîchir et que ma main toute chaude ne l'aide en rien, mais je ne peux empêcher ce geste, il me réconforte. Mon cœur bat toujours comme un fou là-dedans à penser à Sakura. Il faut que je me détende…

Mes doigts caressent les siens, tout tremblants, attirant alors son attention. Ses yeux trouvent les miens et je baisse la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il a remarqué mon tremblement – comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer ? Je tremble comme une mémé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Une minute s'écoule et, n'ayant toujours fourni aucune réponse, Sasuke baisse la main, jette la serviette sur le lit et retourne ma main dans la sienne. Je sens son regard insistant sur moi. Mais je ne relève pas la tête.

- Hey, Naruto. T'as l'air… étrange depuis qu'on est là. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à propos d'Hayato ? Vous vous êtes parlé ce matin, chez moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Tu… n'as rien entendu ? C'était avant que tu ne t'évanouisses…

Je lève les yeux vers lui, espérant qu'il se souvienne afin que je n'aie aucun besoin de répéter. Il fronce ses fins sourcils, essayant de faire remonter ses souvenirs avant son malaise. Il réfléchit un petit moment encore avant de se mordiller la lèvre et de replonger ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je sens ses doigts doucement taquiner les miens et sa deuxième main est venue rejoindre le lot.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu quoique ce soit avant. Je venais à peine de me réveiller. Tu… tu me dis ce qui se passe ou… est-ce que je dois deviner ?

Je fixe nos mains entrelacées un si long moment que j'en perds le fil. Des larmes viennent titiller la surface de mes yeux, ce qui n'échappe pas à Sasuke.

- Hey… ? s'inquiète-t-il en les apercevant.

- Écoute Sasuke, ce qui se passe est très grave. Sakura va avoir… elle va avoir besoin de nous. De toi.

- C'est à propos de Sakura ? Dis-moi !

Je lâche ses mains pour poser les miennes sur le lit de chaque côté de son corps. Il s'interrompt rapidement, se taisant docilement lorsqu'il remarque que je suis, terriblement, cruellement sérieux. Je peux lire l'inquiétude pure dans son regard.

- Naruto… ? insiste-t-il presque timidement alors que je ne dis toujours rien.

J'essaie, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Ma gorge est comme un étroit passage qui se resserre toujours un peu plus. Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque l'on devra annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à Sakura ? Comment trouver les mots devant elle? Comment réussir à lui dire que ses parents ne rentreront pas au village ? Qu'ils ne seront plus jamais dans sa vie ? Que sa mère ne lui caressera plus les cheveux, que son père ne la mènera pas à son fiancé lors de son mariage ?

- Parle, m'encourage doucement Sasuke, voyant que j'ai de la difficulté, en frottant tendrement mes bras.

J'inspire profondément avant de lâcher finalement le tout.

- Les parents de Sakura ont été tués, poussé-je difficilement. N-Neji e-et Kiba ont… ils ont fait la découverte durant leur mission. Ils sont rentrés pour nous en informer. Les corps sont apparemment dans un état… horrible, ce qui les a empêchés de les ramener.

Pendant que je parlais, ma main est revenue serrer celles de Sasuke, et dès que les mots l'atteignent, je sens ses doigts se crisper et enfourcher les miens fortement. Son regard se voile, alors qu'il me fixe toujours intensément. C'est comme s'il est en total _blackout_. Lentement, ses pupilles descendent le long de mon torse, mais je sais que son esprit divague ailleurs. Son choc est tel que je ne peux m'empêcher de me remettre à trembler, imaginant ce que ce sera pour la pauvre Sakura.

Soudainement, il se lève. Il tombe sur ses pieds et contourne le lit pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, à la manière d'Hayato un peu plus tôt. Une main sur une hanche, l'autre sur la bouche. Il finit par s'arrêter et prendre son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est… Mon Dieu… Non…

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Rapidement, je suis près de lui et le serre contre mon torse. Il se laisse faire, toujours en état de choc. Je sens son corps complètement raide, figé, incapable de se détendre. Il est comme une statue de marbre.

- Sakura, chuchote-t-il. Sakura est-elle… est-ce qu'elle est au courant ?

Il se dégage de moi et je plonge dans un regard affolé. Là, à cet instant précis, je comprends la profonde amitié qui lie Sasuke et Sakura. Dans la douleur qui scie et fend son magnifique regard onyx, je comprends et ressens l'attachement qu'ils ont tous les deux.

- Non, murmuré-je. Non, pas encore.

Ses sourcils se froncent comme s'il va pleurer. Son expression est celle du dégoût total, de la douleur vive. Il se met presque à paniquer tellement que je dois lui attraper les mains fermement.

- Non, non, t-tu n'es pas sérieux, non !

- Sasuke, hey, du calme ! Chut…

Je l'attrape fermement et l'oblige à me regarder, ce qu'il fait. Son regard brisé me rappelle celui d'un enfant. Un enfant. Oui, je comprends. Sakura vient de perdre ses parents, forçant Sasuke à repenser à ce cauchemar, inévitablement…

Mes mains se serrent encore plus sur ses bras, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Même Sasuke ne s'en rend pas compte, même la douleur ne le réveille pas de son choc. Il est figé, plongé dans un passé qui vient brusquement de resurgir, comme une bête, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à dompter, à battre, à enterrer… Une bête qui l'avait finalement laissé tranquille.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, ce qui me réveille, comme si elle m'avait brûlé la peau. Je le lâche, essuie d'un mouvement sec de la main l'intruse, puis me ressaisit. Je pose ma paume sur la joue pâle de mon amour délicatement, et c'est ce qui, pour lui, le réveille. Ses pupilles bougent et cherchent les miennes nerveusement.

- Comment on va lui annoncer ça ? chuchote-t-il, perdu.

Je souris tristement.

- Je me pose la même question, Sasuke…

- C'est impossible, elle ne supportera pas ça, c'est…

- Hey, l'interromps-je, essayant d'être fort pour nous deux. Sakura n'est pas seule. Elle mettra sans doute un moment, mais elle s'en remettra.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Peut-être a-t-il lu entre les lignes de ce que je disais : Sakura s'en remettra car elle n'est pas seule. _Toi_, Sasuke, tu _étais_ seul.

Il acquiesce finalement, toujours pas convaincu, mais je lui souris et lui embrasse rapidement les lèvres.

- Ne commence pas à paniquer pour elle, murmuré-je. Occupe-toi de ta santé, tu veux ?

Je le vois rouler des yeux, ce qui me fait ricaner.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, dit-il en retournant s'assoir sur le lit.

Cependant, il vacille dangereusement et je le rattrape, le remettant en équilibre.

- Ouais, comme quelqu'un qui a bu comme un trou ! pouffé-je.

Je l'aide à s'assoir et il repose sa main sur sa tête, sans la serviette. Je le fixe, inquiet.

- Tu as mal ?

- …Un peu, finit-il par avouer.

- Tu t'es cogné, c'est normal. En tombant.

- C'est tout un choc, chuchote-t-il.

- Ouais ça surprend. Tu m'as vraiment fait une de ces peurs ! Je le savais qu'il y avait un problème, que tu allais mal…

- Je te parle de Sakura, de… ses parents.

- Oh…

Sasuke fixe un point quelconque sur mon torse. Ses yeux noirs sont envahis de tristesse. Je serre les lèvres, pour éviter de hurler. Toute la peine et la confusion, la colère contenue en moi… Encore des shinobis qui se font tuer sur le terrain. Encore des vies enlevées… Et moi, l'hokage, ici, qui n'a rien pu faire pour les protéger.

Sasuke baisse la tête, décollant sa main de son front afin de la joindre à l'autre. Il se met à jouer avec ses doigts lentement et moi je me mets à les regarder.

- Ça me fait de la peine, tu sais, avoue-t-il.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Sakura est notre meilleure amie.

- Pas seulement pour… cette raison.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il inspire et expire doucement. J'ai quitté ses doigts des yeux pour les poser sur son visage. Sa mâchoire est crispée alors que, et je le remarque avec une surprise déroutante, deux larmes viennent de tracer un sillon brillant sur chacune de ses joues blanches.

- Ses… ses parents étaient très gentils avec moi. Depuis ton départ, quand j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de Sakura, elle m'invitait souvent chez elle. Ses parents m'ont accueilli comme un second enfant, comme si j'étais vraiment le frère de leur fille. Je sais que je t'ai dit que… je ne me suis rapproché de personne au point de souffrir, que j'ai refusé la chaleur et la gentillesse de quiconque… Mais cette famille… cette famille m'a aimé, et malgré moi, sans que je n'ai rien pu faire, sans même m'en rendre compte, je… tu sais, enfin… J'imagine que je les ai laissé prendre place dans ma vie. Et maintenant, voilà que… que je perds cette… « deuxième famille ».

Il a la voix tremblante, dénuée de sanglots, mais je peux voir qu'une ou deux larmes de plus se sont ajoutées aux premières, glissant jusqu'à son menton. Pendant son discours, il n'a pas relevé la tête, pas une seconde, j'ai même cru qu'il l'a encore plus baissée.

- Écoute-moi parler, marmonne-t-il ensuite pour terminer, d'une voix dégoûtée. Je suis tellement égoïste. C'est Sakura qui… je…

Je m'avance et l'enserre de nouveau dans mes bras. Ses larmes mouillent mon épaule, mais je m'en fiche. Je viens de comprendre à quel point il a dû se refermer. Son cœur n'a pu faire autrement que de s'ouvrir à l'amour qu'on lui a donné. Tout le monde a cru au moins une fois que Sasuke Uchiha était un homme de glace, indifférent, pourtant, il est tout le contraire. Il a aimé autrefois, et il aime encore, effrayé constamment à l'idée que les personnes qui lui sont chères lui soient enlevées. Moi qui l'ai consolé, moi qui lui ai dit que les gens ne mourraient pas comme ça, toujours. Et pourtant… j'ai malgré moi menti.

Je le serre plus fort.

- Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es humain, comme n'importe qui. Ces gens ont été gentils avec toi, c'est normal que tu souffres de leurs décès. Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger les gens que tu aimes… Désolé que tu aies mal…

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, marmonne-t-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Et puis, c'est pas de ta faute. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?

- Je sais, dis-je bêtement.

Je prends délicatement son visage dans mes mains afin d'essuyer les traces de larmes.

- Tu arrêtes de pleurer, maintenant, d'accord ? Sinon ce sera pire pour Sakura.

- Je préfère ne pas penser à ça…

Des pas se font soudainement entendre. Nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers la porte qui, bientôt, s'ouvre. J'aperçois deux grandes blondes portant de longues vestes blanches de médecin. Tsunade et Ino. Elles ont une expression triste, la plus vieille a le visage plus dur que la plus jeune, qui semble presque sur le point de pleurer. Elle tient un dossier dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle nous voit, elle tente de sourire mais n'y arrive pas.

- C'est bon Ino, dis-je. Pas besoin de faire semblant. On… on est tous dans le même état.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sasuke essuyer son visage brièvement et discrètement. Ino le remarque et affiche un air étonné.

Sasuke se lève mais la plus petite des deux blondes s'avance.

- Non, reste… assis, dit-elle. S'il te plaît.

- Tu as su ? chuchote Sasuke lorsqu'Ino s'approche de lui.

- Oui, avoue la meilleure amie de Sakura en baissant la tête. Je… Il faut quand même que je fasse mon travail. Sasuke, assieds-toi.

Sasuke obéit sans plus rechigner. L'ambiance dans la salle est lourde et froide. Je me tourne vers Tsunade qui n'a pas pipé mot depuis son arrivée.

Elle remarque alors que je la regardais.

- Tout va bien, Tsunade-sama ? murmuré-je.

- On se fait tous du souci pour Sakura, déclare Ino, posant le dossier sur le lit près de Sasuke.

- Je suis venue avec Ino pour éclaircir avec vous le mystère derrière tous ces malaises, dit Tsunade, son regard passant de moi à Sasuke. Ensuite, je vais convoquer Sakura. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, elle doit connaître la vérité.

Je ravale difficilement ma salive à ces mots, à la fois inquiet pour et Sakura et pour Sasuke, à cause de tous ces malaises suspects. Pendant les paroles de Tsunade, je remarque Hayato, appuyé sur le mur près de la porte fermée de la chambre. Il est là pour la suite, sans aucun doute.

- Bon, très bien, m'exclamé-je en m'approchant de Sasuke, de l'autre côté d'Ino. Vous l'avez ausculté tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Arrête de t'agiter, murmure Sasuke en prenant ma main. Je n'ai rien de grave.

- Je ne dirais pas ça si vite, si j'étais toi, dit alors Tsunade et je me fige.

- Quoi ?

- On a repéré une matière étrangère dans son œil droit, nous informe Ino en reprenant son dossier pour lire les infos concernant l'auscultation d'un peu plus tôt.

- Comment ça, une matière étrangère ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? m'énervé-je.

- Nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier, ajoute Tsunade. Mais cela ressemble beaucoup à un quelconque poison. Du moins, ça s'en rapproche.

- Un empoisonnement ? répété-je.

- C'est l'unique raison qui, pour l'instant, peut motiver les étourdissements, les maux de tête, les évanouissements, poursuit la cinquième hokage. Le… le poison ou, enfin, cette substance qui te ronge l'œil, Sasuke, est en train de cheminer vers les nerfs optiques. Si ça continue, tu perdras l'usage de ton sharingan, et peut-être même la vue. Je ne sais pas ce que cette chose peut causer à long terme, c'est inconnu à Konoha. Tu l'as sans doute contracté lors d'une mission.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et le fixe intensément, alors que toute l'information coule en moi. Je suis sidéré, presque muet à cause de ce que je viens d'entendre.

Je récapitule mentalement : perdre l'usage de son sharingan, conséquences à long termes inconnues. Poison, poison, poison… Inconnu…

Une minute ne s'est pas écoulée, que je me mets pratiquement à crier.

- Hein ?! Attendez ! Comment aurait-il pu attraper ça lors d'une mission ? Vous parlez d'un _poison_, nom d'un chien ! Ça ne s'attrape pas comme un virus ! Il faut une morsure, un contact profond, une piqûre à la limite ! J'y comprends rien, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi votre truc !

- Naruto, calme-toi, s'énerve Tsunade.

- Non mais j'ai raison, je… !

- Je ne l'ai pas contracté lors d'une mission, m'interrompt la voix de Sasuke.

Le silence retombe lourdement après cet aveu. Les yeux écarquillés, je me tourne d'un bond vers lui. Assis gentiment, les yeux fixés au sol, il… il a l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Je le fixe longuement, comprenant lentement ce que signifie cette déclaration subite.

Incrédule, je m'avance vers lui.

- Tu… tu es en train de dire que… Tu savais ce que tu avais depuis le début ?

- Non, poursuit-il et il lève les yeux vers moi. En fait, je ne savais pas que je savais.

Il prend une pause, à l'endroit exact où je me suis complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, il ne savait pas qu'il savait ?

Ino et Tsunade sont également immobiles, silencieuses, attendant la suite des explications de Sasuke. Ce dernier reprend après un moment durant lequel il a semblé être en train de réfléchir.

- Tu te souviens, Naruto, du jour où tu m'as trouvé dans la maison de mon enfance. Je venais tout juste de me battre contre ces bandits.

- Oui, acquiescé-je. Et alors ?

- Je n'ai pas compris à ce moment là ce qu'ils m'avaient mis dans l'œil… Mais je viens de comprendre.

- Quoi ? m'écrié-je. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont mis dans l'œil ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Relaxe, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon torse, là où mon cœur bat comme un forcené. Ils ont seulement fait couler un liquide brûlant dans mon œil. À bien y repenser, je crois que c'est bel et bien un poison, ou quelque chose de mortel, qui y ressemble.

Le simple mot suffit à me faire écarquiller les yeux encore plus. Tsunade fronce les sourcils, quant à elle, et fait un pas de plus vers Sasuke. Ce dernier, calme comme s'il n'avait absolument aucune cochonnerie empoisonnée dans l'œil propice à le tuer, lève la tête vers elle et poursuit :

- Ils me tenaient pour que je ne bouge pas. L'un d'eux à dit : « Couvre sa bouche, s'il en avale, ça pourrait le tuer », ou du moins, un truc comme ça. Ça explique tout, non ?

- En effet, affirme Tsunade, dans ses pensées.

- Mais attendez, interviens-je, toujours paniqué pour ma part. Vous avez dit que la substance est inconnue de la médecine de Konoha. Comment allons-nous guérir Sasuke ?

- Bah, peut-être que c'est fait exprès ? propose soudainement Ino. Peut-être que ce n'est pas par hasard. Ils ont sans doute préparés consciencieusement un produit impossible à guérir ici, parce qu'ils souhaitaient que tu retournes les provoquer. Une espèce de piège.

Nous tournons tous la tête vers la blonde, qui devient mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais que c'est une hypothèse de génie ? déclaré-je. C'est pas bête du tout ! Mais oui ! Sasuke, continué-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu m'as dit qu'ils cherchaient Zoumi, quand ils t'ont provoqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke acquiesce silencieusement et je poursuis.

- Ils t'ont utilisé comme prétexte pour que nous soyons forcés à retourner vers eux. Ils savent que nous n'aurons pas le choix d'aller là-bas, car qui, autre que le créateur, possède l'antidote à ce poison ? C'est évident, maintenant !

- Oui, marmonne Sasuke, mais je doute que ces imbéciles aient pu créer un poison. Ils avaient du mal à ne pas en verser à côté…

Je manque de pouffer à son ton dégoûté, surtout en me rappelant l'état dans lequel il était après les avoir affrontés.

- Ils ne sont sans doute pas seuls, lance alors Hayato, de sa position.

Je me tais et me tourne, tout comme les autres, vers le fiancé de Sakura. Il a les bras croisés et le regard vide. Tsunade, voyant son état de légume, soupire et me regarde. Mes yeux qui étaient toujours dirigés sur Hayato se tournent vers elle lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle me fixe.

- Naruto, m'annonce-t-elle dans un murmure. Tu as beaucoup de boulot.

Je roule des yeux tout en acquiesçant d'une petite voix épuisée.

- L'état de Sasuke est notre priorité après Sakura. Il faut que nous tentions cette théorie, elle est bonne, même suffisamment pour que l'essayer en vaille la peine.

- Oui.

- La jolie petite princesse connaît peut-être plus de détails, nous irons l'interroger plus tard dans la journée.

- Très bien, dis-je.

Puis je me tourne vers Ino.

- Je peux compter sur toi pour t'occuper de Sakura le reste de la journée ? Même si je doute qu'elle veuille la compagnie de qui que ce soit, reste… reste là pour elle.

La blonde hoche la tête vivement, les yeux encore quelque peu humides.

- Évidemment, lâche-t-elle difficilement.

- Quant à moi, j'ai du boulot. Hayato, lancé-je en sa direction.

Il me regarde faiblement.

- Je sais que tu voudrais être près de ta fiancée, mais j'ai besoin de toi. S'il y a une personne qui pourra faire parler ta sœur, c'est bien toi. En espérant qu'elle veuille bien coopérer.

Il pousse un petit rire comme s'il était convaincu du contraire. Je me rappelle que sa sœur est une fille très têtue qui se fiche de la terre entière. Si elle ne veut pas coopérer, elle ne coopéra pas. Je prie tout de même intérieurement qu'elle nous aide à élucider le mystère de ce poison qui… qui pourrait causer on ne sait quoi à Sasuke.

Finalement, je me tourne vers lui, toujours installé sur le lit comme un grand garçon sage.

- Et toi, terminé-je. Tu rentres gentiment chez toi et tu te reposes, compris ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Mes ordres sont définitifs. Je ne veux pas que tu te balades n'importe où et que tu aies de nouveau des étourdissements ou quoique ce soit. Rentres chez toi, j'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille.

- Naruto…

- S'il te plaît !

Je le regarde avec conviction, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque devant mes yeux et mon sourire. Il pousse un profond soupir et roule ses magnifiques orbes obsidiennes avant d'accepter – de peine et de misère. J'attrape sa main et la serre discrètement.

- Merci, je serai en paix en sachant que tu es en train de te reposer.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine, bougonne-t-il.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

En tournant la tête, j'aperçois Ino qui sourit doucement devant nous, amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je.

- Rien, vous avez juste l'air… très copains, dit-elle mais d'une façon qui laisse entendre que « copains » signifie plus.

Je rosis très légèrement en détournant le regard.

- Ouais, bah, comme d'habitude.

- Et puis tu t'inquiète drôlement beaucoup pour son état de santé !

J'écarquille les yeux en sentant mon cœur défaillir. Sasuke, derrière moi, saute du lit et retombe sur ses pieds.

- Naruto s'inquiète comme ça pour tout le monde, marmonne-t-il en essayant de paraître normal.

Mais je sais qu'à l'intérieur il doit vouloir me tuer parce que mon inquiétude monstre pour lui a faillit dévoiler notre relation. Ino est très perspicace, elle voit la tendresse entre nous. Je me maudis intérieurement, tout en me demandant comment réagiraient les gens s'ils apprenaient pour nous. Enfin… Maintenant n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le bon moment.

Sasuke fait quelques pas dans la chambre, se tournant ensuite vers Tsunade.

- Bon, dit-il nerveusement. Où… où est Sakura ?

- Je vais aller la chercher, dit Tsunade gravement.

- Inutile, fait Hayato, la tête penchée vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle arrive.

Tout le monde se tend brusquement. On peut sentir la tension monter, l'ambiance se refroidir. Je sens ma gorge s'assécher, mes mains devenir moites, mon cœur repartir à grande vitesse. Hayato ouvre la porte et fait quelques pas dans le couloir. Je regarde Ino, Sasuke, ils ont tous les deux la même tête paniquée. Ino s'efforce pour retenir ses larmes, alors que Sasuke se tourne un peu vers moi, afin de ne pas faire face à Sakura lorsqu'elle entrera. Je le vois qui tente de rattraper sa respiration. Il essaie de chasser le cauchemar qui réapparaît.

J'entends le rire de Sakura, dans le couloir, sa douce voix qui bientôt nous fera entendre des sanglots déchirés. Je serre les poings.

- Hayato ! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'attendais, mon chéri ?

- Viens, Sakura, dit-il plus sérieux que jamais.

Notre amie entre alors dans la pièce, et s'arrête soudainement en nous voyant tous, la mine sérieuse et grave. Son sourire devient incertain, ses yeux voyagent d'Ino à Sasuke, à Tsunade, puis à moi. Je ne sais même pas si je respire encore. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Sasuke : lui non plus semble ne plus respirer.

- Hey, tout le monde, que faites-vous tous là ? Avec ces têtes… d'enterrement ? marmonne-t-elle tout à coup légèrement nerveuse.

Ou plutôt complètement confuse. Son regard croise tout à coup le mien et elle me demande silencieusement ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas la force de lui retourner un regard disant « tout va bien », comme j'ai pourtant l'habitude de faire. Cette fois, je fais un lâche de moi-même et détourne les yeux. Discrètement, sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, Sasuke s'est approché de moi, et je sens sa main frôler la mienne. Ses doigts tremblants touchant les miens, je lève la tête vers lui. Je ne monte qu'à ses lèvres, qui sont crispées. J'aurais tant envie de ne pas être ici en ce moment.

Avant que quelqu'un ne remarque le petit manège, je passe ma main dans mon dos et retiens une irrésistible envie de lui embrasser la joue afin de l'aider à retenir ses larmes.

- Pourquoi personne ne dit un mot ? demande Sakura. C'est… il fait vraiment froid par ici. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ?

Je tourne la tête vers Ino, qui reste forte et droite. Tsunade, à côté, la dépasse et marche vers Sakura.

- Écoute-moi, Sakura. Il y a quelque chose que nous devons te dire.

La main d'Hayato se glisse dans celle de Sakura et la serre très fort, si fort que Sakura le regarde en fronçant des sourcils.

- Ça va pas, Hayato ?

- Sakura, dit Tsunade en la ramenant à l'ordre. C'est très important.

- C'est grave ? demande-t-elle, désormais très inquiète. Vous commencez à me faire peur là ! Dites-moi.

- Ce sont tes parents, ma chérie, lâche finalement Tsunade en posant une main sur la joue de son élève. Ils ont été tués. Je suis terriblement navrée.

La nouvelle tombe comme une bombe. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre un moment pour ne repartir que plus vite. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher, et je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça doit être pour Sakura.

Une main attrape soudainement la mienne et des doigts tremblants s'accrochent fortement et désespérément aux miens. Surpris, je tourne la tête et vois Sasuke grimaçant comme si on vient de lui enfoncer une lame dans le cœur. Le silence est si plat, si angoissant, si douloureux. Quoi faire ? Quoi dire ? Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. La vérité est sortie, maintenant… aucun retour en arrière. Ce qui est perdu est perdu.

Mes yeux restent au sec, étonnamment, mais ceux de Sakura ne tardent pas à se remplir. Je la regarde, elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle fixe Tsunade avec les yeux grands ouverts, figée, telle une réelle statue. Je détourne à nouveau le regard, je ne peux pas supporter ça. Ino, qui a fait la même chose, me regarde, l'air triste. Elle ne remarque pas la main que je tiens, que je supporte. Personne ne remarque notre proximité dans cet instant où l'on ne pense qu'à Sakura. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Sasuke a besoin que je sois près de lui, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Quoi… ? souffle Sakura après un long moment de prise de conscience.

- Leurs corps ont été retrouvés par deux de nos ninjas.

Sakura semble réaliser toute l'étendue de la nouvelle. Elle semble comprendre que ses parents ne rentreront pas, qu'ils ne rentreront jamais. Son visage se brise et elle éclate en sanglots.

- Non… Non ! NON !

Hayato glisse un bras autour d'elle et la serre contre lui. Sakura continue à crier des « non », se débattant et pleurant toujours plus fort. La mort de ses parents s'insinue en elle telle une lame en prenant bien soin de lui écorcher tout l'intérieur du corps au passage… C'est dur à avaler. Je n'ai jamais eu mes parents, mais leur absence me pèse. Je ne peux pas imaginer de vivre avec eux, et de les perdre. J'ai vu la douleur et la déchirure que cela provoque, je l'ai bien vu. En tournant la tête doucement vers Sasuke, je continue à me dire que cette épreuve terrible ne devrait jamais être vécue par personne. Un enfant, un adulte… Personne n'a envie de vivre la mort de ceux qui nous ont mis au monde, nourri, logé, aimé. Personne ne veut perdre ceux qui nous ont appris à vivre, à aimer. À ceux pour qui aucune condition n'était requise pour avoir droit à de la chaleur et de l'amour.

N'en pouvant plus de la crise de Sakura, de ses sanglots déchirés et de sa douleur vive, je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Ma mâchoire crispée et serrée, je me mords violemment l'intérieur des joues. Des larmes mouillent l'intérieur de mes paupières solidement fermées. Malgré ça, elles se frayent un chemin et glissent sur mes joues.

Je suis l'hokage. Le ninja le plus fort, celui censé protéger ses combattants, celui censé empêcher ce genre de catastrophe. Et qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait pendant qu'ils étaient en difficulté ? Pendant que les parents de Sakura mourraient sur le champ de bataille ? Je roupillais gentiment, amoureusement avec Sasuke. Je rigolais dans ses bras, je vivais notre amour, je savourais notre petit bonheur…

Je sors de mes pensées noires quand Sasuke tente de retirer sa main, complètement écrabouillée sous la mienne que j'avais serrée très fort. Je la lâche en m'excusant inconsciemment. Il ne me regarde même pas, ne dit rien, ne fait qu'essuyer rapidement sa joue du revers de la main. Puis, sans que je n'aie le temps de cligner des yeux, je le vois courir hors de la pièce, poussant la porte et déguerpissant comme un voleur.

Tsunade le regarde partir, étonnée, et se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Sakura pleure dans les bras d'Hayato, et ne pouvant plus supporter ça, je quitte moi aussi la pièce. À l'extérieur, je m'adosse sur la porte et essuie rapidement mes larmes devenues nombreuses.

Je peux sentir cette douleur, je la sens…

Et les pleurs de Sakura s'entendent encore, comme des cris d'agonie. Pendant un petit moment, j'ai même l'impression d'avoir la soif de vengeance au fond de la gorge.

D'un coup d'œil, je cherche alors Sasuke, mais il n'est déjà plus dans le couloir. Je renifle, soupire profondément et retourne à l'intérieur.

Sakura me voit et, les yeux déjà tout rouges, court vers moi et se jette sur mon torse. Ses mains tremblantes tirent mes vêtements et bientôt, ils sont complètement trempés par ses larmes.

Mes bras l'entourent et je la serre contre moi, maladroitement, relevant mes yeux bleus brillant de larmes vers Hayato. Son visage est méconnaissable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si mal en point, et je comprends à cet instant l'amour réel qu'il a pour Sakura.

Ino, quant à elle, pleure silencieusement, serrant sur son torse le dossier médical de Sasuke. Tsunade a une main sur la bouche, le regard triste. Je la regarde, et elle semble vouloir me faire passer un message mais je ne pige pas.

Écoutant les sanglots et les étranglements de mon amie, je prends mon souffle et pose mon menton sur sa tête. Mes mains se mettent à frotter son dos, et tout en pensant à la fois à elle et à Sasuke, parti je ne sais où, je murmure :

- Ça va aller, ça va aller… Tout ira bien…

Suis-je réellement convaincu moi-même ? Aucune idée…

* * *

><p>- Très bien, déclaré-je, plus tard cette même journée en ouvrant la porte de la chambre 239.<p>

Tsunade me suit de près. J'avance vers le lit sur lequel est allongée une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sales. Sa peau pâle rivalise avec les draps. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais baissés vers la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hayato n'est malheureusement pas là. Il a ramené Sakura chez elle, n'a pas voulut la laisser seule. Ino avait encore du travail, quant à moi, j'ai retrouvé Sasuke assis par terre au bout du couloir, en larmes. Je l'ai relevé et lui ai demandé de rentrer, de se reposer. Il m'a écouté sagement sans rien ajouter. Son regard vide m'a tellement inquiété que j'ai dû me forcer à me rappeler que j'avais du boulot. Depuis, je fais mon travail en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à lui.

Encore une fois, je le chasse de ma tête et me concentre sur la jeune femme qui nous ignore totalement.

- Zoumi, lâché-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise que j'ai tiré jusqu'à son lit. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, l'hokage du village de Konoha, et je te demande de m'écouter.

Silence.

- Ne me regarde pas si t'en as pas envie. Ne fais que m'écouter, s'il te plaît.

Sa tête bouge doucement, et elle la tourne soudainement vers moi. Son regard à la fois blasé, fatigué, glacial et en colère plonge dans le mien et je sens tous mes poils se redresser sur mes bras. Je me ressaisis assez vite, cependant.

- Bien, merci.

- Nous sommes venus t'interroger, annonce Tsunade en s'asseyant de l'autre côté.

- Génial, pousse la fille en regardant le plafond.

- Écoute, nous sommes désolés, continue Tsunade. Désolés pour ton bébé.

Je lève un sourcil et regarde Tsunade, intrigué. Quel bébé ?

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes vraiment navrés. Vous me détestez tous ici.

- Tu as perdu ton bébé ? marmonné-je, apprenant par le même coup qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte.

Elle me fixe comme si elle voulait me tuer et je ravale ma salive.

Merde, cette femme est flippante !

- Naruto, me dit Tsunade et je lève les yeux vers elle. Zoumi était enceinte, et elle est arrivée la nuit dernière, en très mauvais état.

- Oui, je l'ai su, dis-je nerveusement. Alors c'est ça, le… « mauvais état ».

- Il m'énerve ! se plaint-elle alors.

- Hé ! Un peu de respect ! m'énervé-je à mon tour.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te respecter, pauvre cancre !

Je bondis debout, le poing levé, les nerfs à vif, mais Tsunade se lève également et m'attrape le poignet juste à temps.

- Je t'en prie, Naruto, sois un tant soit peu professionnel, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Mon regard ne peut pas lâcher celui glacial de cette fille. Mes lèvres retroussées sur mes dents, je sens la colère m'envahir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Quelque chose en elle… m'empêche de lui faire confiance. Et pourtant, elle n'est pas effrayante. À part ce regard d'assassin, elle a le teint pâle, le corps écorché à certains endroits, comme sur les bras, et sur le visage. Son front humide montre la fine pellicule de sueur qui la couvre, et ses cheveux sales et ternes ne la rendent que plus vulnérable.

Je me rassois, fulminant. Poings serrés, lèvres tremblantes de colère, je poursuis :

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais, craché-je. Sur ces hommes qui te cherchent partout et qui sèment la pagaille dans MON village, qui s'en prennent à MES shinobis.

Elle est retournée observer un point devant elle, recommençant à m'ignorer.

- Tu ferais mieux de parler, ajoute Tsunade.

- On t'a accueilli dans notre hôpital, on t'a soignée, tu devrais…

En un clignement d'œil, elle s'est tournée et a attrapé mon col. Elle me tire vers elle avec une force étonnante et me fixe dans les yeux, avec une colère de tigresse enragée. Je retiens mon souffle.

- Je ne dois _absolument_ rien à Konoha. Ni à toi. Ni à personne. C'est clair ?!

D'un mouvement, je l'oblige à me lâcher, et je me lève, incapable de rester assis sagement. Si elle me cherche, celle-là… !

À nouveau, la colère m'envahit lentement comme une bouffée, s'agrandissant à mesure que ça monte en moi. Je la regarde, brûlant. Elle ne lâche pas mon regard, continuant à me fixer, me défiant presque, de ses yeux glacials.

- Konoha ne m'a pas soignée. Parce que si c'était le cas, mon bébé, je l'aurais encore en moi.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu t'es arrangée pour te mettre en danger ! Si tu t'es battue avec qui que ce soit dans ton état ! crié-je.

- J'étais en route vers Konoha, afin de vous délivrez un important message ! hurle-t-elle à son tour.

Le silence retombe brutalement. Je me calme peu à peu, laissant la colère se vider par ma respiration rapide. Levant les yeux, je croise ceux de Tsunade.

Zoumi se calme également. Elle retombe sur son matelas et fixe le plafond. Ses yeux d'un vert étrangement tournant vers le jaune, ne sont ni mouillés de larmes, ni emplis de tristesse. Elle est juste en colère, la rage et la haine s'entremêlant à l'intérieur de son âme. Quel que soit le message, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, car je n'oublie pas non plus un certain Itachi Uchiha, mêlé à tout ça.

Et ces hommes qui ont empoisonné Sasuke…

- Quel est ce message ? demande Tsunade, d'une voix calme, après ce qui semble un long moment.

Elle ne répond pas. J'aperçois ses poings serrés. Ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Et je comprends qu'elle souffre elle aussi, d'une certaine façon. Elle a quand même perdu son enfant…

Je me reprends et relève les yeux vers son visage, fermé. À double tour.

- C'est important, l'encouragé-je d'une voix grave. Pas vrai ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour nous avertir de quelque chose. Ton enfant en a payé les conséquences, malheureusement, et j'en suis désolé. Il ne faut pas que ce soit vain. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-nous.

Je vois ses doigts se décrisper, et caresser lentement le drap sous elle. Ses yeux se ferment, s'ouvrent et divaguent un moment. Son torse s'agite doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle renifle, et finalement, sa voix se fait entendre dans la chambre. Plus calme, plus douce.

- Je possède un sharingan implanté. Il me vient d'Itachi Uchiha.

- Le père de ton… commencé-je avant de m'interrompre quand Zoumi me lance un regard ennuyé, sûrement de l'avoir coupé. Oh, désolé. Vas-y, continue.

- Oui. Le père de mon enfant. Ces imposteurs se font passer pour les hommes de mon pays. Aucun autre peuple que le mien ne se balade sur des chevaux, mais ils sont stupides, parce que chez moi, les ninjas n'existent pas. Enfin. Ils me recherchent parce que je possède deux choses très précieuses qui les intéressent. Désormais, je n'en ai plus qu'une. D'abord, mon sharingan. Même s'il est implanté, et qu'il a perdu de sa valeur, ils le veulent malgré tout. La deuxième chose était mon enfant. Un petit Uchiha… Il était en danger alors qu'il était encore dans mon ventre. À cause de la rareté de son sang, et de ses yeux.

J'acquiesce doucement. Zoumi s'arrête un moment, et ma gorge se serre en la voyant caresser son ventre vide.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils tant mettre la main sur des sharingans ? demande Tsunade.

- Ces bandits sont des psychopathes complètement détraqués, continue Zoumi d'une voix devenue dégoûtée. Itachi a enquêté sur eux. Ils font du trafique de dôjutsu. Ils veulent mettre la main sur toutes les pupilles puissantes qui existent dans le monde des ninjas. Les byakugans, les rinnegans, les sharingans…

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont aussi attaqué Sasuke ? demandé-je.

- Oui, si on veut. Mais Sasuke va leur échapper, même s'ils voudraient également l'avoir.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ils ne sont pas seuls dans cette mascarade, déclare alors Zoumi.

Hayato avait donc raison, pensé-je immédiatement.

- Un autre shinobi très puissant travaille avec eux. Il expérimente apparemment des techniques interdites. Il cherche à devenir immortel. Et il veut Sasuke. Itachi m'a dit son nom, il vient de Konoha, mais je ne me rappelle plus…

- Orochimaru ? s'exclame alors Tsunade, les yeux sortis de leur orbite.

Je me relève brusquement, faisant pratiquement tomber ma chaise.

- C'est clair maintenant !

Zoumi me regarde.

- Il est donc si connu ?

- C'est un criminel hautement recherché depuis de nombreuses années, affirme Tsunade. Depuis que Sasuke est suffisamment âgé, Orochimaru désire se l'approprier. Il a déjà tenté de nous l'enlever, mais Sasuke a résisté.

- Je vois, souffle Zoumi.

- C'était là ton message ? demande Tsunade.

- Oui. Itachi dit que le village de Konoha court un grand danger. Je me suis précipité ici dans l'espoir que mon bébé serait protégé…

- Saurais-tu, par hasard, si les parents de Sakura auraient été tués par ces hommes, au détour de leur mission ? demandé-je, cherchant un coupable.

Elle se met à réfléchir, pendant que Tsunade, une main sur la bouche, se retourne et fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder et à la voir tourner en rond, je me mets à stresser.

Zoumi me ramène finalement à elle.

- Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années ?

- Oui, j'imagine. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Ces hommes ont bel et bien attaqués deux ninjas, pendant que je tentais de les semer. La femme avait les cheveux roses, il me semble…

Je sens mon cœur fléchir, mes jambes devenir molles. Mon souffle se fait rare alors que je serre les poings.

- C'est donc bel et bien cette troupe de clowns qui ont tué les parents de Sakura, grogné-je. Ils ont empoisonné Sasuke. Ils t'ont fait perdre ton enfant.

Zoumi écarquille les yeux en me regardant. Je plonge dans son regard pour terminer.

- Ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis.

- Cette mission s'annonce de très haut rang, dit Tsunade en revenant vers nous.

- En effet. Et je ferai parti de l'escouade. C'est moi qui les tuerai. Ils mettent mon village en danger, ils s'en prennent à mes amis, à mes ninjas. Je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Elle va sortir de moi cette bête, Sasuke, oh oui…

- Je compte sur toi pour préparer le départ. Il faut que tu rassembles une équipe et que vous partiez le plus tôt possible. N'oublie pas, Sasuke faiblira de jour en jour, à compter de maintenant.

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Puis je pose une dernière fois mon regard sur Zoumi, qui nous observait en silence.

- Merci, Zoumi. Pour ton honnêteté. Tu nous aides grandement avec ce que tu viens de nous dévoiler.

Tsunade la remercie à son tour, et nous sortons tous les deux de la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tsunade pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Je te suggérerais de convoquer des gardes de sécurité pour faire surveiller cette vagabonde, me dit-elle.

Mes sourcils se froncent brusquement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis plus l'hokage, il revient donc à toi de décider. Mais écoute, Naruto. Cette fille est avec Uchiha Itachi, un assassin hautement recherché. Par Sasuke lui-même. Tu arrive à lui faire confiance, toi ?

- Mais elle vient de nous livrer toute la vérité, et tout me semble assez crédible.

- Oui. Parce que ses témoignages ont du sens. Nous allons effectivement suivre ses indications, se baser là-dessus du moins, pour espérer trouver l'antidote pour Sasuke, et donc, croire à son histoire. Mais elle, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'Uchiha Itachi, je m'en fiche. Elle est de paire avec lui. Fais-la surveiller, pour le bien du village. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'enfuie.

J'accepte docilement. Dès que j'arrive à mon bureau, ce soir-là, je demande à faire venir les shinobis de l'AMBU les plus robustes et les plus forts, afin qu'ils aillent garder un œil sur la chambre 239.

Après tout, c'est vrai. Itachi Uchiha reste un criminel très dangereux. À se demander pourquoi il a aidé Zoumi à résoudre le mystère de ces hommes, et aussi pourquoi elle est venue avertir Konoha. Pourquoi elle a, malgré tout, fait confiance à Konoha pour que l'on protège son enfant. Pourquoi, si elle l'a de toute façon perdu, et si elle est avec Itachi, elle est venue jusqu'ici pour nous avertir du danger.

Quelles sont ses intentions, et celles d'Itachi ? Et sans oublier Orochimaru, ce serpent dégueulasse qui veut le corps de Sasuke.

Jiraiya m'a parlé de lui dès la première année de notre escapade. Je me rappelais à l'époque très bien de l'Examen Chunin, et de la marque qu'il avait posé sur Sasuke. Cette même marque que Kakashi a réussi à faire disparaître. Orochimaru espérait attirer Sasuke dans ses filets, mais il a échoué. Jiraiya m'a raconté que cet homme voulait être immortel, et que pour se faire, il s'intégrait dans un nouveau corps, un corps jeune et en santé, vigoureux et fort, afin de ne pas vieillir physiquement.

À seulement penser que cet homme soit derrière tout ça, j'en ai des frissons incontrôlables.

* * *

><p>Il est environ 20 heures lorsque je termine l'organisation de la mission qui nous attend. Pour celle-ci, ma présence, celle de Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chôji et Sasuke sera grandement suffisante. Une équipe d'AMBUS nous suivra de loin, afin de nous venir en aide en cas de besoin.<p>

Sasuke n'est pas vraiment en état de se battre, et puis l'exposer à Orochimaru signifie le jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais je serai là, et je doute qu'il veuille de toute façon rester sagement assis chez lui pendant qu'on se bat pour lui. Et rester éloignés l'un de l'autre ne fera que nous rendre tous les deux plus vulnérables.

Après avoir relu toutes les indications, je m'écroule sur mon bureau, me laissant aller à quelques soupirs plaintifs.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer un seul instant, car la porte s'ouvre. Je me redresse aussitôt, voyant débarquer Shizune. Une main sur la poignée, elle me regarde et, essoufflée, se permet quelques secondes pour récupérer, avant de me dire :

- Naruto-sama, la… la fille. Elle s'est échappée !

* * *

><p>- Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune blond.<p>

- Lorsque les gardes sont arrivés sur place, ils ont remarqué que la pièce était vacante.

- Nom de Dieu, grommela Naruto en se levant. Pas une seconde pour souffler aujourd'hui !

Il contourna son bureau et quitta le palais Hokage en remerciant la messagère.

Jamais il ne se douta des yeux verts et jaunes qui l'observèrent quitter le bâtiment de sa fenêtre.

Zoumi roula des yeux devant la facilité de son manège. Blasée, elle sauta à l'intérieur, perchée à la fenêtre, et se faufila dans le couloir. Elle se cacha des passants, et atterrit rapidement dans la pièce qu'elle cherchait : les archives de Konoha.

Alors comme ça, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance à cause de son lien avec Itachi ? Zoumi avait tout entendu, lorsque cette tête en l'air de blond et cette vieille à grosse poitrine étaient sortis de sa chambre. Ils allaient la surveiller, pensant qu'elle avait de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de Konoha. Ils allaient la surveiller, la garder prisonnière ici pendant qu'eux allaient partir en mission décimer ces bandits, et Itachi, par la même occasion.

Il était temps que certaines personnes apprennent les vraies choses.

Le visage inexpressif, elle farfouilla un moment avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans cette pièce qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'illuminer. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, elle repartit ensuite, par la même fenêtre, connaissant la direction exacte qu'elle devait prendre dorénavant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque plus tôt cette journée, Sasuke était rentré chez lui, il s'était dirigé automatiquement vers la douche afin de se noyer sous une eau froide. Il y avait passé un long moment, pour en ressortir vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt noir. Il s'était ensuite installé sur son canapé, devant une télé éteinte, dans un salon bercé par la lumière du jour. Serrant les coussins du divan contre son torse, il était resté là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que la pièce plonge peu à peu dans l'obscurité.<p>

Éventuellement, il s'endormit, l'âme baignant désagréablement dans un passé qui ressurgissait, peuplé par les pleurs de Sakura.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'il fut réveillé, par quelques petits coups contre sa porte. Il se leva paresseusement, posant le coussin à côté. Il courut silencieusement vers l'entrée, espérant que ce soit Naruto. La seule envie qu'il avait, ce soir, c'était de lui sauter dans les bras et se blottir contre son corps réconfortant.

Mais derrière le battant, se trouvait Sakura, trempée par une averse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, le visage baigné par l'eau de la pluie ou par l'eau de ses larmes, il ne savait pas. Elle se tenait, et tremblait, grelottant. Sasuke s'empressa de lui laisser un passage pour entrer.

- D-Désolée, Sasuke, tu-tu devais être tranquille, au chaud…

- Chuut, fit simplement Sasuke en fermant la porte et en prenant tendrement son amie dans ses bras.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de se réchauffer. Elle ne fit que reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke en reniflant désespérément.

- Je ne faisais rien d'important, murmura ce dernier. Mais… toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hayato n'était pas avec toi ?

Sakura s'écarta, gardant la tête basse.

- Il… il a été appelé à l'hôpital. Apparemment, sa sœur se serait… enfuie. Je n'ai pas très bien compris… et je m'en fiche, de toute façon.

La voix de Sakura était éprise de sanglots, elle tremblait comme si, à tout moment, elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, malade de la voir dans un tel état.

- Je… je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être… seule dans cette… maison…

- Bien sûr, souffla Sasuke. Tu peux rester ici. Fais comme chez toi.

- J'avais besoin de toi, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme sentit sa respiration s'arrêter brusquement. Il se mordit encore plus fort les lèvres. Puis, dans un mouvement lent, il reprit contre lui une Sakura fragilisée à l'extrême, qui se mit à pleurer contre son torse.

- Comment… dis-moi comment tu y es arrivé, sanglota-t-elle en tentant de retenir ses pleurs. Dis-moi comment tu es passé par-dessus cette épreuve ?

- Je ne suis jamais passé par-dessus cette épreuve, murmura Sasuke.

La jeune fille poussa un sanglot à cette phrase. Sasuke resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais là, à l'instant, lui il avait besoin de Naruto.

- Sakura, chuchota-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seule… On est tous là, p-pour toi.

- J'avais si hâte qu'ils reviennent pour que je puisse ma marier devant eux ! pleura Sakura, ses jambes devenant si faibles qu'elles la lâchèrent.

Sasuke la retint facilement et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au canapé. En voulant se relever, Sakura tira sur son t-shirt afin de le retenir.

- Non, me laisse pas, je t'en prie !

- Je ne m'en vais pas, Sakura, lui dit-il doucement. Je reste là. Je vais juste chercher de quoi te sécher, tu vas tomber malade sinon…

- Je m'en fiche d'être trempée ! cria-t-elle à plein poumons. Je m'en fiche ! Je veux mes parents ! Je veux ma mère, et mon père ! Je les veux, tu m'entends ! Je veux qu'on me les rende !

Devant ces cris, Sasuke se sentit faiblir. Il s'écroula à genoux devant le canapé, alors que Sakura attrapait ses mains pour les serrer, laissant sa colère et sa douleur s'échapper avec ses pleurs.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant que Sakura ne se jette de nouveau à son cou pour continuer à pleurer, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Sasuke ne put rien faire d'autre que de la laisser se vider. D'un bras autour d'elle et de l'autre par terre afin de s'aider, il se releva et s'assit sur le canapé pour la serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise.

Son cœur saignait à entendre ces sons déchirants.

Son esprit retombait dans le passé. Ses souvenirs repassaient cette nuit terrible.

Sakura s'épuisa effectivement. Une heure s'écoula et elle s'endormit sur le canapé. Sasuke était resté là, à caresser lentement ses cheveux, les yeux dans le vide.

- Je sais… chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu veux qu'on te les rende. Moi aussi je veux qu'on me les rende.

Sasuke réalisa après ces mots que deux larmes coulaient déjà sur le haut de ses joues. Détournant le regard comme s'il en était gêné, il les essuya rapidement.

- C'est ridicule.

Il se leva, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Sakura, et voulut se diriger vers sa chambre afin de ramener des vêtements propres pour elle, bien qu'ils soient trop grands, mais en se tournant, il aperçut une silhouette dans le hall de l'entrée, qui le fixait. Il eut un petit sursaut avant de reconnaître l'intruse, et de comprendre par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas bien fermé la porte quand Sakura était entrée tout à l'heure.

Les yeux perçants semblaient luire dans l'obscurité. Zoumi ne bougeait pas, n'avait pas même l'air menaçant. Elle avait en mains un dossier quelconque. Ses cheveux ondulés aux mèches bouffantes semblaient également illuminer la pièce sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

La jeune fille n'était pas censée savoir où il habitait.

- Aucune importante. Je t'ai trouvé, c'est ce qui compte.

Alors il comprit.

- Tu as suivi Sakura, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire et se permit d'avancer dans l'appartement.

- Perspicace.

Sasuke s'avança de façon à protéger son amie qui dormait, se plaçant devant le canapé, dans le commencement du hall.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je suis simplement passée te donner un petit quelque chose. Gracieuseté de Zoumi !

Le jeune Uchiha baissa les yeux sur les papiers qu'elle portait. Il la regarda ensuite, d'un œil veillant, marcher jusqu'à la table basse du salon où elle déposa le tout. En se relevant, elle aperçut la jeune fille dormant sur le divan, des larmes séchant sur ses cils. Sasuke aperçut le visage de Zoumi changer, passant de la moquerie à la compassion.

La blonde se redressa, fixant toujours Sakura.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais. Pour elle.

- …

Zoumi soupira devant la réaction inexistante de Sasuke. Elle revint ensuite sur ses pas et se planta devant lui. Ils faisaient presque la même taille.

Au bout d'une minute, la jeune femme soupira.

- Écoute, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

- …

- Moi aussi, je tente de combattre ces bandits qui foutent la merde depuis des semaines. Ce sont eux, qui ont tué les parents de ton amie, au fait.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Zoumi poursuivit.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était ses parents, mais votre hokage me l'a apprit, tout à l'heure. J'ai été témoin du massacre, ces pauvres gens étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils étaient sur le chemin de ces hommes alors qu'ils me poursuivaient. Je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire pour les aider.

- Comment suis-je censé savoir si tu dis la vérité ? Si tu es vraiment de notre côté ? demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment, sceptique et hésitant.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen. Tu dois juste décider si tu veux me faire confiance ou pas.

- Tu te balades avec mon frère ? lâcha alors Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Zoumi stoppa. Sasuke l'entendit ravaler sa salive. Après avoir détourné le regard quelques secondes, la jeune femme reposa ses yeux dans les siens, honnête.

- Oui. Oui, je suis « de paire » avec ton frère. Mais il n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Pardon ? grogna Sasuke, sentant la colère monter en lui, mêlé à la haine qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui à entendre parler de son frère. Comment oses-tu…

Zoumi l'interrompit en levant le bras et en pointant la table.

- Assieds-toi sagement et lis ces documents. Ensuite, prends le temps de décider si je suis la vilaine ou pas. Si Itachi et moi sommes les méchants, ou si ces bandits sont les seules menaces pour votre village. Je suis venue à Konoha pour vous avertir du danger. Maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez. Je repars. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir. En me forçant à fuir, ces enfoirés m'ont mise en danger. J'ai fait une chute terrible, en voulant les semer, expliqua-t-elle alors. Et le choc a été fatal pour l'enfant que je portais.

Sasuke baissa directement les yeux vers le ventre de Zoumi, à cette dernière phrase.

- Il est mort. J'ai perdu mon bébé. Et ces bâtards vont me le payer.

Sur ce, Zoumi, après avoir fixé Sasuke avec une lueur de compassion, de loyauté et d'honnêteté dans les yeux, se détourna et quitta l'appartement.

Sasuke, resté figé depuis l'évocation d'Itachi, demeura immobile encore de longues minutes, repassant chaque parole de Zoumi. Puis, confus, il tourna la tête et, laissant la haine et la colère se dissoudre en lui, posa son regard sur le dossier que la blonde avait laissé là.

« _Assieds-toi sagement et lis ces documents. Ensuite, prends le temps de décider si je suis la vilaine ou pas. Si Itachi et moi sommes les méchants._ »

Il sentit sa respiration succomber, ses jambes faiblir. Sa gorge se resserra, sa bouche s'assécha. Son cœur arrêta de battre alors qu'il n'avait en tête que son grand frère et son regard assassin, la nuit où il avait massacré sa famille complète de sang froid.

_S'il était le méchant ?_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

À la manière d'un zombie errant, il recula jusqu'au mur, s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux qu'il remonta jusqu'à son torse.

* * *

><p>Quelle soirée. Ouff !<p>

J'ai dû courir jusqu'à l'hôpital, où j'ai retrouvé Hayato, mais aucune trace de sa sœur. On avait appelé ce dernier parce qu'on pensait qu'il saurait où s'est enfuie sa sœur. Certains ninjas ne font pas encore totalement confiance à Hayato, à cause de son lien avec cette fille. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'on l'a obligé à venir…

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Zoumi s'est enfuie, exactement comme Tsunade l'avait prédit. Les gardes que j'ai fait envoyer ont à peine eu le temps de se mettre à leur position qu'ils ont découvert la pièce vide. Je n'ai pas prit la peine d'envoyer des gens à sa recherche. Nous la rechercherons pendant notre mission. De toute façon, elle a des comptes à régler avec les mêmes bandits que nous. Nos chemins se recroiseront sans aucun doute.

Hayato marche derrière moi. Il est assez tard. Je l'ai accompagné chez Sakura, car je voulais voir comment allait mon ami, mais il n'y avait personne, alors il me suit à son tour jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke. Nous sommes tous deux persuadés qu'elle se trouve là.

Je me tourne vers lui quand je commence à trouver le silence plutôt lourd.

- T'es toujours en vie, Hayato ? demandé-je.

Il me regarde et pousse un soupir.

- Hm. Je m'inquiète pour Sakura.

- T'en fais pas. Si elle est quelque part, c'est avec Sasuke.

- T'as vu l'état dans lequel il était ? Je crois pas qu'il ait bougé de chez lui.

- Peut-être pas, mais imagine Sakura. Toute seule chez elle en ayant la mort de ses parents en tête. Elle était sûrement malade de rester là. Je suis sûr qu'elle est allée retrouver Sasuke pour ne pas être seule. Ils sont comme des frères et sœurs, ces deux là. Fais-moi confiance.

Hayato acquiesce même s'il n'est pas tellement convaincu. J'avoue m'inquiéter aussi à la fois pour Sakura et pour Sasuke. Car lui non plus n'était pas déjà dans le meilleur état physique. Ajouter à ça un bouleversement mental.

Nous arrivons bientôt sur la petite rue menant à l'entrée de l'appartement de Sasuke. Je prends la poignée et entre, m'étonnant que le verrou ne soit pas installé. Il doit être là, mais l'esprit tellement ailleurs qu'il a oublié de verrouiller.

Je regarde Hayato, puis j'entre. La pénombre est complète, mais mes pas semblent alerter quelqu'un, puisque j'entends mon nom. La voix de Sasuke.

- Naruto ?

- C'est moi, Sasuke.

J'entends des froissements. Comme s'il se relève du sol. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant d'y voir dans cette noirceur, et l'aperçoit s'avancer.

- Hayato, murmure-t-il.

- Sakura est là ? demande ce dernier presque avec espoir.

- Oui, elle est arrivée tout à l'heure, complètement trempée. Il pleut encore ?

- Non, ça s'est arrêté, dis-je en m'avançant vers le canapé.

Je penche la tête et vois la douce fleur endormie, qui respire lentement. Je regarde Sasuke qui la regarde aussi, tristement, pendant que Hayato s'approche d'elle pour lui embrasser le front.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demandé-je en frôlant sa main qui repose sur le dessus du canapé.

- Elle a pleuré jusqu'à s'épuiser, dit-il vaguement, sans porter attention à mes doigts qui caressent légèrement les siens.

Hayato ne remarque rien. Les yeux fixés sur sa fiancée, il soupire de soulagement.

- Je suis content qu'elle ait passé la soirée avec toi, Sasuke, déclare-t-il.

- Et moi je suis content que tu sois dans sa vie, annonce Sasuke tout bas.

Surpris, Hayato lève la tête vers lui. Je crois apercevoir un sourire avant qu'il ne hoche la tête, marmonnant un merci. Il se tourne ensuite.

- Naruto, tu m'aides à la mettre sur mon dos ? Je vais rentrer.

- Ne la réveillez pas, chuchote Sasuke en s'avançant, précautionneux.

- T'inquiète, dis-je.

Je soulève lentement Sakura et Hayato l'attrape et la balance tout doucement sur son dos. Une fois qu'il la soutient fermement, il nous remercie et se dirige vers le hall. Je le suis jusque là, lui dit de bien prendre soin de notre Sakura. Puis il nous dit au revoir, et je referme la porte.

Mon inquiétude pour Sakura est toujours présente, mais je suis un peu soulagé qu'elle se repose et surtout qu'elle soit en bonne compagnie.

- Hayato est un type vraiment bien, lancé-je en retournant au salon.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, que Sasuke vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire contre lui. Il se lève légèrement sur la pointe des pieds afin de me serrer fortement. Aussitôt, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Mes mains incertaines se posent dans son dos, que je caresse tout doucement.

- Sasuke ?

Il ne dit rien, ne fait que se blottir contre moi. Je sens son visage se nicher dans mon cou. Un frisson me traverse. Une inquiétude mêlée à du désir… Ma bouche se retrouve sur sa nuque, quand je penche la tête. Je lui embrasse la peau tout en répétant son nom une nouvelle fois.

- Sasuke… Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Emmène-moi dans ma chambre, chuchote-t-il et sa voix me fait de nouveau frémir.

Il bondit légèrement comme un félin, passant ses jambes autour de mon bassin, se cramponnant encore plus à moi. L'une de mes mains glisse vers ses fesses alors que l'autre reste au milieu de son dos, afin de faciliter le soutien.

- Quoi ?

- Emmène-moi dans ma chambre et fais-moi l'amour, répète-t-il en s'accrochant à mes cheveux.

Je sens son cœur battre la chamade à travers son corps, à travers sa peau, ses vêtements, à travers les miens.

Mon cœur à moi semble s'être arrêté aux derniers mots.

Mon cerveau perd toute raison, alors que je suis envahi par une passion monstre. Tout mon corps réagit, malgré la faiblesse soudaine de mes jambes, mes talons se tournent et je prends la direction de la chambre, plus loin au bout du couloir. Mes bras solidement enroulés autour de Sasuke, ce dernier s'est mis à embrasser ma gorge, mon cou, et la peau frémissante derrière mon oreille.

Je pousse d'un coup de pied la porte, qui était légèrement entrouverte, et entre dans la chambre, celle là même où on a dormi ensembles la nuit dernière, sans pourtant… faire quoique ce soit. À l'instant, tout mes membres me brûlent, j'ai si chaud, même lorsque je me sépare de ma source de chaleur, dès que je dépose Sasuke sur le lit au milieu des draps, j'ai toujours aussi chaud.

Je l'allonge, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, ses mèches s'éparpillant tout autour tel un véritable ange, et aussitôt que je le lâche, il attrape ma nuque et me force à me repencher vers lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, brûlantes, nous nous embrassons comme deux amants désespérés. Je me mets à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui afin de ne pas l'écraser et réponds à son baiser avec fougue, le souffle déjà court, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passe. J'ai mis au placard toute raison et tout sens pratique au moment où il s'est abandonné dans mes bras. J'ai oublié la journée horrible, et le goût de son corps, le goût de ses lèvres m'a ramené de l'enfer.

Essoufflé après un échange passionné, je recule, pendant que ses mains descendent vers mon col qu'il continue à tirer. Il en veut plus, il est haletant et brûlant, et ça m'excite.

Mon visage se retrouve de nouveau tout près du sien. Également pantelant, je chuchote :

- Je t'ai manqué ou quoi… ? En quel honneur cette… ardeur ?

Un fin sourire amoureux prend possession de ma bouche, malgré toute la douleur et la tristesse ressenties aujourd'hui. Au milieu de l'obscurité, avec lui, en toute intimité, je ne peux pas ne pas me sentir heureux.

- J'ai juste vraiment besoin de me sentir vivant, ce soir, répond-t-il en levant son regard brillant pour rencontrer le mien.

L'eau qui se trouve dans ses yeux forme des petites étoiles qui scintillent. Des larmes ? Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Ce n'est que lorsque l'une d'elle coule sur sa joue que je me penche pour la cueillir avec mes lèvres.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de mon cou comme pour me forcer à rester là, et bientôt je sens sa bouche près de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud caresser ma peau.

- J'ai besoin de toi… Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux être là pour moi ?

De mes bras, je me pousse vers le haut, dénouant par le même coup ses coudes qui s'accrochaient encore à moi. Je plonge dans ses yeux quelque peu tourmentés qui, après quelques longues secondes, fuient mes billes azures. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre du bas, dans une mimique terriblement attirante et je plante un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as des doutes ou quoi ? J'ai tout mon temps pour être là pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Sasuke.

Les magnifiques pierres onyx réapparaissent dans mon champ de vision, et j'ai soudain l'impression de ne voir qu'elles.

Doucement, Sasuke se redresse, me forçant à me relever. Il écarte les jambes pour me laisser passer entre elles et se rapproche encore plus de moi. À cet instant, je perds encore plus la boule. Avec la chaleur de ses cuisses sur mes hanches, et son torse qui se rapproche du mien.

Nous nous regardons longuement, perdus chacun dans le regard de l'autre, avant que, tendrement, il ne vienne poser ses mains sur ma taille, ramenant vers le haut mon t-shirt. Je souris, sortant de la transe dans laquelle nous étions en nous regardant, et je l'aide en levant les bras à m'enlever ce bout de tissu.

Ses mains froides jettent le vêtement au loin, sans même le regarder, et il vient faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse. Il s'attarde sur le sceau de Kyubi, caressant mon ventre avec précaution comme si j'étais une feuille de papier très fragile. Ses mains descendent ensuite jusqu'à ma boucle de ceinture, observant chaque réaction de mon épiderme, chatouillant les légers poils blonds qui commencent au bas de mon ventre, et qui pénètrent ensuite dans mon pantalon. Un petit sourire coquin s'accroche à ses lèvres et je pense rêver. Mon cœur bat la chamade là-dedans. Des petits papillons s'amusent dans mon estomac. J'ai la sensation que je vais m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, comme si je planais, et pourtant, je suis bien là, ancré sur mes genoux, dans le lit de Sasuke, prêt à…

Je ravale ma salive, regardant les légers rougissements qui tapissent ses joues. Malgré son embarras apparent, il ne faiblit pas. C'est moi qui, avec un rictus amusé, cesse ses gestes et lui attrape les poignets. Affamé, je le rallonge sur le lit en venant lui embrasser le cou. Je l'entends soupirer et mon sourire s'étire.

- On est pressé ? chuchoté-je à son oreille.

À mon tour de savourer _ses_ réactions. À commencer par un petit rire qui sort d'entre ses lèvres, et qui fait battre mon cœur deux fois plus vite. Mon plaisir monte en flèche à ce doux son qui m'illumine l'âme entière.

Je me laisse aller aux sensations qui me parcourent le corps, laissant libre cours à mes mains qui se mettent à se balader sur le corps offert sous moi. Pendant que je l'embrasse tendrement, passionnément, je retire son pantalon. Son souffle s'accélère et il quitte ma bouche le temps de retirer son t-shirt. Je l'aide et balance à mon tour son vêtement au bout de la chambre. Nous nous sourions, complices, et nous replongeons dans un nouveau baiser effréné.

Tout en l'embrassant, je tends les bras afin de retirer mon pantalon. Bientôt, nous ne sommes qu'en caleçons, aussi affamés l'un que l'autre. J'attrape de nouveau ses lèvres, alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi mon cœur fait un vacarme assourdissant. Mon souffle se mêle à la cadence, ne voulant pas ralentir. Haletant, je lâche sa bouche après quelques minutes, pour me diriger de nouveau vers son cou. Sasuke pousse un petit soupir aux contacts de mes lèvres mouillées sur sa peau et il tourne la tête de l'autre côté, afin de me laisser toute la place.

Pendant ce temps, l'une de mes mains se balade sur son torse, alors que l'autre glisse au bas de son dos, relevant son bassin pour qu'il entre plus en contact avec mon entrejambe. Il gémit en plaquant une main sur le drap, l'autre sur ma nuque, griffant légèrement la peau, montant ensuite tirer mes cheveux.

- Naruto… soupire-t-il, achevant de m'exciter.

Je descends lentement mes baisers papillons le long de son torse, son ventre, alors que ma main audacieuse frôle son membre qui se dresse lentement. Ses jambes se tendent et je devine l'étroitesse douloureuse dans laquelle il se retrouve, aussi m'empressé-je de lui enlever le dernier morceau de vêtement le couvrant. Son caleçon fait à son tour un vol plané dans la pièce, et Sasuke se retrouve devant moi nu pour la première fois. Embarrassé, il m'entoure de ses jambes et m'attire violemment vers lui.

- Arrête de mater, pervers, et fais-moi l'amour, grommelle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer dans le baiser, me mettant à rigoler, et encore plus quand il rit avec moi.

Je m'écarte et lui souris à la fois amoureusement mais aussi perversement. En rougissant adorablement, il me pousse et se met par-dessus moi à son tour. Je le laisse faire, amusé, et il entre ses doigts dans mon caleçon afin de me l'enlever aussi. Je me laisse faire, docile, observant la réaction de son visage lorsqu'il me met à nu. Il se mord la lèvre devant mon érection déjà impatiente, en laissant faiblement tomber mon vêtement par terre. L'envie se dispute avec l'angoisse dans ses yeux toujours aussi brillants. Ses rougeurs doublent alors que ses fins sourcils se froncent très légèrement.

Je me redresse à cet instant et, prenant son visage d'une main, l'attire vers moi pour un autre baiser, tout en douceur.

Il se laisse aller, bougeant ses lèvres au rythme des miennes, à la fois lent et pressé, ses mains s'accrochent à moi, l'une sur mon épaule, l'autre grattant ma joue sans faire de marque. Le cœur battant, je caresse sa langue de la mienne, avalant ses gémissements et ses soupirs, écoutant sa respiration mêlée à la mienne. Puis, tout aussi doucement, je m'écarte.

- Tu me fais confiance ? chuchoté-je.

- Évidemment, souffle-t-il en m'emmenant avec lui alors qu'il se jette sur les draps.

Je souris en me repositionnant au-dessus de lui.

- Je te veux, me dit-il, écartant les jambes.

Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de lui, et plonge dans ses orbes obsidiennes.

- Je te veux maintenant, ajoute-t-il en remettant ses pieds derrière mon dos, croisant les chevilles.

Offrant son intimité… m'offrant tout son corps. Entre mes mains.

Je baisse les yeux un moment, le cœur battant, résonnant jusqu'à ma tête. Le sang bouillonnant en moi, les jambes et les bras tremblants, je transpire déjà. Je l'embrasse brièvement, collant mon visage au sien pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

- Tu vas avoir mal si je ne te prépare pas…

Borné, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

- M'en fous… C'est toi que je veux…

J'embrasse sa joue, murmurant un « je t'aime » au passage et, la nervosité montant soudainement en flèche, se mêlant avec l'excitation pour créer une explosion de sensations dans mon ventre, je me positionne. Mais au dernier moment, je m'écarte et me penche vers la table de nuit. Sasuke grogne et tourne la tête vers moi.

- Désolé, mais je veux que ça te plaise. Je ne veux pas que la seule chose dont tu te souviennes de notre première fois soit la douleur…

Il roule des yeux alors que je cherche du lubrifiant. Petite bouteille que je trouve après un long moment de stresse total à l'idée que je n'en trouve pas.

En me redressant, heureux, j'en enduis une quantité généreuse sur mon membre dressé et impatient. Sasuke m'observe d'un œil fiévreux, et j'imagine – j'entends presque – son cœur qui bat la chamade en lui. La simple idée que je sois celui qui provoque tout cela en lui, me rend complètement fou.

Enfin, je me penche, écartant ses jambes. Je le sens se tendre, prêt à m'avaler dans son étroite intimité. Mais plutôt que m'enfoncer déjà en lui, risquant de le blesser plus que de le satisfaire, j'y entre un premier doigt, que j'ai discrètement suffisamment mouillé.

Tout son corps a un sursaut, tant à la sensation qu'à la fraîcheur du liquide sur mon doigt. Je l'enfonce précautionneusement, essayant à la fois de l'habituer à l'intrus et de l'exciter. Son visage perd aussitôt l'expression crispée et embarrassée, pour se transformer en véritable appel au viol. Il gémit longuement quand je bouge mon index en lui, laissant ce merveilleux son se changer en soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que… t-tu… fais… idiot ? parvient-il à articuler.

J'embrasse son front au moment même où j'introduis un deuxième doigt.

- Je refuse que tu aies mal inutilement. Je vais te faire l'amour, je ne vais pas te violer. Le plaisir est la seule chose que je veux que tu ressentes quand je serai en toi.

- J-Je suis pas u-une fille… P-Pas besoin de… aaaaah… pas besoin de… de me… aaaaannn…

- Tu vois ? Tu en perds tes mots, dis-je, vainqueur, en cherchant ses lèvres.

Il accepte le baiser en continuant à gémir dans ma bouche, alors qu'un troisième doigt écarte gentiment et tendrement son entrée. Je bois ses gémissements en ressentant l'excitation monter encore plus en moi. Ses jambes se resserrent contre mon corps, tendues, tremblantes, et ses mains serrent les draps. Encore un peu, et il s'abandonnera complètement…

Lorsque je cesse le baiser pour retirer mes doigts, il grogne tout bas.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de préparation… s'entête-t-il, embarrassé et à bout de souffle.

- Depuis quand je t'écoute, moi ? demandé-je, innocemment.

- Baka…

Je prends tendrement ses cuisses et les écarte. Toujours en érection, je me positionne et, nerveusement, impatiemment, amoureusement, je le pénètre. À nouveau, tout son corps se tend. Le passage est d'abord difficile mais je le force tout de même, m'introduisant à moitié. La voix de Sasuke s'élève dans la chambre, en un cri de douleur. Je me mords la lèvre en constatant la douleur tout de même présente.

Je m'efforce tout de même de bouger jusqu'au fond, puis je m'arrête. Sasuke gémit toujours, enfoncé dans les draps, les mains solidement accrochées aux draps, serrées. Son corps entier est crispé, il faut que je le détende, que je lui fasse du bien, que je lui fasse ressentir tellement de plaisir que la douleur s'estompe derrière.

Je lui laisse quelques instants pour s'habituer, et dès qu'il bouge ses hanches pour me signaler qu'il est prêt, je viens poser l'une de mes mains près de son visage, et me retire presque totalement pour me rengainer à l'intérieur.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Naruto…

Si j'ai cru toucher au paradis la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, si j'ai pensé atteindre l'extase à ce moment, là, à l'instant, j'ignore à quel niveau je me trouve. La sensation de son antre chaud autour de mon membre est si merveilleuse que j'en perds presque l'esprit.

Je le vois se mordre violemment la lèvre pour retenir ses cris, alors qu'il jette ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, en abandon total. L'expression de son visage seule pourrait me faire attendre mon point de non retour. Je gémis également, le plaisir m'envahissant comme une vague. Je niche mon visage contre le sien, cherchant sa bouche que j'embrasse aussitôt trouvée.

Je n'arrête pas mes coups de butoirs dans son corps, et sa main qui se pose sur ma nuque se serre et ses ongles me griffent quand je frappe violemment sa prostate. La réaction est immédiate : il cesse le baiser pour crier plus fort

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Plus… plus… plus !

- Sasuke… soufflé-je en continuant à le pilonner. Je… Aaaah…

Le rythme que j'impose est à la fois tendre et effréné, et je tente de le garder, afin de nous offrir le plus de plaisir, d'étendre les sensations, profiter et savourer de chaque vague de plaisir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer et d'y aller plus fort. Non seulement ses cris m'excitent comme pas permis, mais il s'accroche comme un damné à mes épaules en me chuchotant d'accélérer d'une voix entrecoupée de cris et de gémissements.

À mesure que les secondes passent, le plaisir nous submerge, nos raisons s'égarent. Je m'entends haleter, alors que mes jambes tremblent, commençant à être fatiguées. J'attrape ses hanches pour le posséder un peu plus, donnant mes derniers coups de rein, me penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains attrapent ma tête et se perdent dans mes cheveux, pour baisser ensuite et griffer mon dos alors que je percute encore une fois ce point en lui qui le fait vibrer.

- Oui… Oui… halète-t-il entre chaque va-et-vient, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. C-Continue… E-Encore ! Aaaaaah ! Naruto…

Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma nuque, si fort que je ne peux plus bouger. Je l'embrasse, affamé, passionné, résistant encore quelques secondes. Pour les derniers instants, j'attrape son membre et applique la même cadence, afin de nous amener tous les deux en même temps au septième ciel.

Les cris de Sasuke montent un peu plus, s'encrant en moi et m'achevant. D'un coup, je m'arrête et me déverse en lui en retombant d'une main juste à temps pour ne pas l'écraser. Il se libère également dans ma main, ses jambes flageolantes et tremblantes retombant contre mes hanches.

Je reprends doucement mon souffle pendant quelques secondes, avant de me retirer de son corps et de me laisser tomber à côté, sur le dos.

Mon regard se fixe au plafond. Je suis complètement lessivé, je ne sens plus mon cœur qui s'affole toujours. Épuisé, mais heureux.

Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke, au bout d'un petit moment. Il reprend son souffle, toujours immobile dans la même position. Je le regarde et n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis finalement uni à lui. À bien y penser, j'avais envie de lui au moment où je l'ai revu pour la première fois depuis mon retour. Ce jeune homme si tourmenté, au cœur fermé à double tour, s'est donné à moi. Moi parmi tant de personnes. J'ai eu le privilège de le posséder l'espace d'une jouissance, l'espace d'une union charnelle… J'ai eu le privilège de l'aimer comme personne ne l'avait aimé.

Lentement, il me regarde à son tour. Les yeux un peu perdus, fiévreux, absents, il me sourit faiblement. Satisfait. Sa main se lève doucement et vient me caresser la joue. J'attrape son poignet et embrasse son doigt, ce qui le fait sourire.

Puis je me lève et prends la couverture pour nous couvrir. À nouveau, lorsque je me rallonge sur l'oreiller, je croise son regard. Il n'a, en fait, pas cessé de me regarder. Dans ses yeux brillent une lueur différente. Ses pommettes roses et ses lèvres luisantes, ses cheveux éparses, son front humides où collent quelques mèches… Il est magnifique après l'amour. Encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

Ne pouvant résister, je me penche et lui vole un baiser paresseux, humide et léger.

Il ferme lentement les paupières pour en apprécier le goût.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke…

Il ronronne comme un chaton entre mes lèvres, puis, épuisé, il se fait une place dans mes bras. Sa tête sur mon torse, il s'endort presque aussitôt. Et, bien que cet orgasme pourrait tout aussi bien me garder sur mon petit nuage encore longtemps, je ne tarde pas à le suivre au pays des rêves. Mes paupières lourdes sont insupportables et la respiration lente de Sasuke m'oblige à sombrer vers l'état cotonneux et douillet du sommeil… oh, tant mérité.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	15. Du sang dans les yeux

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><span>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<span>

**Guest : **Salut :) Je suis contente que tu aie aimé le lemon! Je l'ai beaucoup travaillé! ^^ Et oui, il y aura du sang! Pour les combats finaux, je ne te dis pas ce qui adviendra de Sasuke, ni de Naruto, et quant à ta question, s'il y aura d'autres corps-à-corps, (par là tu voulais dire des lemons?) je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. La fiction se termine bientôt et je ne pense pas faire d'autre lemons, mais il y aura quand même des petites scènes de tendresse et d'amour ici et là!^^ Donc voilà, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté, ça me fait plaisir que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! :) Bisous et bonne lecture pour celui-ci!

**Tsubasa Sora** : Ooh tant mieux si tu es montée au paradis avec eux ! *-* Je suis contente alors, que tu ai aimé mon lemon! :D Aaah, tu vas voir si Sasuke va péter un câble! :) Attachement au village ou pas, c'est quand même gros à avaler ! D'ailleurs, cette partie, je ne sais pas trop si je l'ai maitrisé, mais enfin, j'espère que tu me diras si je l'ai réussi parce que perso, je la trouve nulle.. Je te laisse juger! :) Merci d'avoir lu et je suis contente que tu aime ma fanfiction, toujours. Bonne lecture ! =)

**Cocon de soie** : Salut! :) Ça me fait très plaisir ton commentaire. Pour les yeux, bah, je sais pas, moi ça me paraît normal, et j'ai l'habitude d'écrire comme ça! ^^' Sinon, voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore! Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais ps quoi dire dautre. ^^

**Heobs-so : **Mdrr! :) Oui c'est un chapitre à la fois heureux et triste. Comme celui-ci, d'ailleurs, tu verras pourquoi... J'espère que ça te plaira et merci de me mettre des commentaires. Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise! =) Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Darkflower93** : Salut ! T'en fais pas c'est pas grave ton retard. Le pire c'est que t'as pas besoin d'attendre le suivant ! mdrr :) Oh tu es gentille de me faire des reviews a chaque fois aussi, ^-^ ! Baaaah oui, Sasuke quand il veut il peut etre une vraie bête sauvage qu'il faut dompter :p Mdrrr ! Et oui en effet, la situation a bien aidé Sasu a y voir plus clair ! ^^ Et t'inquiète, le sport de chambre, il vient dans le chap14 :) xD Et non, en effet, Naruto n'est pas innocent ! x) Eeet oui, ce sont eux, que Neji et Kiba ont retrouvé. Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais il faut bien une part de drame ! Et attend de voir le chapitre 15... bah celui-ci. :p Disons que je mets la barre haute dans l'art d'être cruelle. Mwahahaha! *o* Bon aller, bonne lecture, du 14 si ce n'est déjà fait! :) Bisouus et merci encore d'être une fidèle lectrice! xx

**Ada-Diana : **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! =) Bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Du sang dans les yeux<strong>

Je me tire lentement du sommeil, réveillé par les rayons d'un soleil timide et par les gazouillis des oiseaux dehors. Quelqu'un a sans doute ouvert la fenêtre, car l'odeur humide d'une pluie récente plane dans l'aide, fraîche et agréable. L'odeur du printemps.

Je m'étire à la vitesse tortue, me tortillant doucement contre les draps encore chauds et imbibés de sueur. Et le parfum d'une certaine personne, imprégnée tout autour de moi, et même sur mon corps, me fait sourire.

Je mouille mes lèvres sèches qui étaient presque en train de craquer, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Étrange… Mon bras qui s'est étiré un peu trop vers la droite du lit n'a touché aucun corps, pourtant, je me rappelle bien m'être endormi avec lui hier soir.

Je tourne un œil soucieux vers l'endroit où Sasuke est censé dormir, mais je ne vois qu'une place vide. Mes sourcils se froncent, et à cet instant précis, j'entends des pas derrière moi.

- Encore au lit celui-là… Quel paresseux ! râle une voix bien connue et sur un ton boudeur.

J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, mais plutôt que de me tourner en balançant mon oreiller comme cette fois-là avec Konohamaru, je sens mon sourire s'élargir et un bonheur sans nom me submerger. Je me retourne sur le dos muni d'un sourire tendre et tourne la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre. Sasuke s'avance vers moi, habillé, semblant être réveillé depuis un moment, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il porte un t-shirt blanc qui se fond à sa peau et un pantalon kaki qui, comme d'habitude, rentre à mi-mollet dans ses bottes. Une veste Junin passée sur ses épaules, je remarque aussi le symbole de son clan érigé sur chaque manche de son t-shirt. Il a des bracelets protecteurs autour de ses poignets, de couleur noire. Il a l'air prêt à partir en mission, et plutôt que de me demander si je lui ai parlé de notre mission d'aujourd'hui, je me perds dans ma contemplation de cet homme absolument parfait. Cet homme à _moi_…

Ses cheveux sont un peu plus ordonnés qu'hier soir après l'acte, et une petite lueur de moquerie s'allume sans doute dans mon regard à cette pensée. Son visage est impeccable, encore plus dans mon état d'esprit qu'il ne l'a été depuis que je le connais. Et il me semble ce matin si gracieux, si beau, si… extraordinairement magnifique, que je le regarde longuement avec l'air béat et idiot d'un homme qui vient de passer la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie. Ses yeux noirs qui me regardent, ses lèvres douces que j'ai pu goûter hier soir à volonté, ses joues qui ont plus de couleurs qu'avant… Merde. Sasuke. Sasuke, comment fais-tu pour me faire ce putain d'effet à chaque fois ? Il n'en manque pas une, pas une seule !

- Sasuke… lâché-je, dans un souffle, toujours souriant comme un crétin, complètement amoureux.

Ses sourcils se lèvent.

- T'as assez dormi, j'espère ? demande-t-il de cette voix que j'aime tant.

Je souris et ferme les yeux, un moment, afin de me clarifier les idées – et de savourer ce son mielleux également. Puis, je les rouvre et le regarde de nouveau.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

C'est tout ce qui m'échappe. Sasuke écarquille les yeux, surpris, ne s'attendant sans aucun doute pas à ça. Après tout, il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui dit « je t'aime » de si bon matin. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on l'aime de cette façon.

Une petite rougeur s'accapare ses joues alors que ses bras se décroisent.

- Ça y est, tu es réveillé, ou tu rêvasses encore ?

- Non, j'suis bien réveillé, souris-je. J'ai pas rêvé la nuit dernière. C'était… extraordinaire, Sasuke. Tu as fait de moi un homme heureux.

Sa bouche se serre soudainement, et il se retient quelques secondes de dire quoique ce soit, avant de contourner le lit pour aller s'assoir de l'autre côté, là où je m'attendais à le voir en me réveillant. Je le suis des yeux en me redressant pour me mettre assis, toujours nu, le drap seul couvrant ma nudité.

Sasuke s'installe confortablement, puis me regarde sérieusement, l'air de réfléchir.

- Où as-tu appris toutes ces cochonneries ?

- Pardon ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, à vrai dire.

Presque blasé, il répète :

- Où as-tu appris ces cochonneries ? T'as que 18 ans, je pige pas…

À mon tour de rougir, tout en me mettant à rigoler nerveusement. Le regard sombre me fixe, ridiculement sérieux. Je me demande s'il n'a pas en tête de me dire « mais non je rigole, je t'ai bien eu ! ». Mais c'est vrai que, si c'était sa première fois, il a dû se demander si j'avais pas un peu d'expérience… Je lui ai fait l'amour sans hésiter, sans commettre un faux pas, enfin, je pense… Je me suis montré plus expérimenté que lui, ça c'est sûr. Malgré sa confiance, malgré son envie et sa certitude à vouloir le faire, il a été légèrement hésitant. Ce qui est tout à fait normal quand on ne l'a jamais fait.

- Et toi alors… ? dis-je en lui renvoyant la balle, curieux à mon tour de savoir s'il a eu des relations avant moi.

- Je t'ai laissé me guider, admet-il. Tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu faisais… Je voudrais seulement… savoir. Pendant ton voyage, tu as dû faire… Enfin. Libre comme l'air, à seulement t'entraîner, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eues d'aventures. Cinq ans, c'est… assez long.

Je l'écoute parler, quelque peu amusé de constater que Sasuke est un petit curieux. Mais en fait, je comprends aussi, car je suis comme lui. Je voudrais également en savoir plus sur sa vie, car comme il le dit, cinq ans nous ont séparés.

Je sais qu'il a eut un début de relation avec Sakura, mais que ça n'a pas fonctionné, mais personne ne m'a dit qu'il n'avait fréquenté personne après elle. Sasuke m'a bien dit qu'il ne s'est attaché à personne parce qu'il avait peur de faire confiance aux gens, tout comme il avait peur d'aimer et de souffrir. Mais le sexe est bien une chose qui peut se consommer sans attaches, sans sentiments. Un homme a des envies, et ça, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Même si, Sasuke reste Sasuke… Tel que je le connais, à bien y penser, je serais étonné qu'il ait couché avec n'importe qui juste par pur désir – ou par _manque_ !

Après un petit moment, je baisse la tête et répond, la voix un peu rauque, encore ensommeillée :

- Il y a eu une fille, avoué-je.

Je le sens se tendre soudainement, sa main se serrant sur le drap. Il ne sait pas que j'ai remarqué cette réaction, et en souriant doucement, je continue.

- Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Des cheveux noirs, pas très longs, une peau claire et lisse. Bon, elle avait les yeux bleus, mais hein… on ne peut pas tout avoir. Et c'est pas comme si je la regardais quand…

Je m'interromps sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Enfin. Je la connaissais pas tellement, on a juste couché ensembles quelques fois, parce qu'elle me faisait de l'œil et parce que moi j'avais 15 ans et que j'étais en pleine puberté, dans la fleur de l'âge, comme disait Jiraiya. Elle était la fille du proprio d'une auberge, où on est restés quelques semaines. Je ne la trouvais pas spécialement jolie. C'est après que j'ai réalisé que les femmes n'étaient pas trop mon type… Leur goût est fade. Faire l'amour avec elles était… étrange, et pas vraiment agréable. J'avais besoin de plus que ça. Et puis, bizarrement, avec du recul, je me suis mis à penser à toi en pensant à ce que j'avais fait avec elle. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux noirs… Je t'avais vu dans son physique. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je… Je ne pensais qu'à toi.

- Je te plaisais déjà à l'époque ? s'étonne-t-il avec un sourire en coin, sans doute heureux de constater qu'il a toujours été dans mes pensées.

- Bah… Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour. Il y a toujours eut une petite étincelle entre nous. En vieillissant et en atteignant l'âge de… d'avoir des envies de ce genre, je crois que c'était ce qui devait arriver. Tu sais, mon fantasme le plus… le plus grand, c'était de coucher avec toi.

Ma voix débite les derniers mots un peu malgré moi. Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça ! Rougissant comme une vierge, je baisse la tête et me gratte les cheveux nerveusement, fronçant les sourcils comme un débile qui vient de dire une connerie de trop. Merde, merde, je suis vraiment con !

- …Vraiment ? fait alors Sasuke.

Je risque à lever un œil, mon cœur battant à la vitesse de l'éclaire, l'embarras me couvrant le visage d'une couleur rouge tomate. Mais plutôt que de me regarder avec un air moqueur, Sasuke a une expression de surprise totale, ses yeux grands ouverts, les joues également un peu rosées. Il est même un peu gêné, mais, et bizarrement, j'aperçois aussi une certaine joie dans son regard. Un peu comme s'il était flatté par ce que je viens de lui révéler.

- Euh… Ouais…

- Et tu… Hum. Dans tes… fantasmes, dit-il avant de prendre une petite pause, se mordillant la lèvre dans une mimique complètement sexy. Est-ce que j'étais dominé ou… dominant ?

- Te fâche pas… Mais sur ce plan, j'ai toujours rêvé que je te dominais.

Je ferme les yeux et attends la claque, toujours empourpré, mais elle ne vient pas. À la place, Sasuke se met à rigoler. Pas de moquerie, juste par amusement, par pur amusement, et tendresse aussi. J'ouvre les yeux et admire son sourire, alors que tout mon être savoure ce son merveilleux.

- Pourquoi je serais fâché ?

- Bah, parce que…

- Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Et c'est sûrement normal. Tu as toujours voulut me surpasser. Et puisque, en tant que ninja, tu as échoué, bah, tu te reprends sur le plan sexe…

Mon expression change, ma bouche s'ouvre et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Sasuke repart d'un rire qui m'empêche automatiquement de me fâcher.

- Quoi ?

- Te fâche pas ! s'exclame-t-il, moqueur, en levant les mains.

Toujours nu comme à ma naissance, je finis par me jeter sur lui et le plaquer sur le lit, le forçant sous moi comme la nuit dernière. Il continue à rigoler en glissant ses bras autour de mon cou, me faisant frissonner, et réveillant peu à peu le bas de mon anatomie.

- Je ne te reconnais pas, Sasuke… dis-je, délicieusement envoûté par cette nouvelle facette de lui. À ce stade, tu m'aurais déjà embroché et fait cuire pour le dîner en me traitant de pervers… de pervers pour avoir pensé à toi de cette façon.

- Je mange pas n'importe quoi quand même…

- Hé !

- Et je le suis peut-être un peu moi aussi pour avoir aimé ce que tu m'as fait, et pour avoir envie que tu le refasses encore. Et je suis sincère, au fait. Je m'en fiche. J'ai adoré la nuit dernière, avoue-t-il en rougissant adorablement. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans ce domaine, mais c'était… absolument génial. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi aimé, aussi certain que ma place était ici avec toi. Merci, d'ailleurs. De m'avoir donné tout cet amour… C'est comme si tout le mal du monde s'était éteint l'espace d'un instant. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le mérite, mais enfin… Je n'ai pas pu te le dire après, j'étais épuisé… Mais voilà, merci. Tu m'as rendu heureux.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je suis comblé par le simple fait que tu te sois offert à moi. J'en suis flatté et touché, au plus profond de mon être, tu sais. Et ne redis jamais que tu ne le mérite pas. Après tout le mal que tu as dû endurer, toute la souffrance, il fallait bien que tu connaisses l'amour toi aussi… L'amour pur et simple.

Il me sourit comme réponse. Dieu… Il a un sourire de dieu…

- Donc… toi, c'était ta première fois ? demandé-je, la voix tremblotante.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, explorant mon regard.

- Oui, dit-il finalement. Il n'y a eut personne après Sakura. Peut-être que moi aussi, sans m'en rendre compte, je ne pensais qu'à toi. À la seule différence que moi, je n'ai pas baisé tout ce qui avait des cheveux blonds, une peau bronzée et un corps bien mont…

Je me penche et embrasse ses lèvres tendrement, afin de le faire taire. Il est surpris un moment avant de rapidement lancer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le sens me tirer un peu plus vers lui, et ses doigts viennent taquiner le début de mes cheveux. Nous rions tous les deux bouche contre bouche, de son dernier commentaire, et ses genoux qui se plient et qui font lever ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps et qui rapproche mon sexe de son ventre, m'obligent à puiser toute la force et l'énergie vitale que je possède pour ne pas me retrouver avec ce genre de problème avant une mission très importante.

- Je t'aime, répété-je en m'écartant, mais en gardant nos visages très près l'un de l'autre.

Il ouvre la bouche, son souffle doux et chaud me caressant la peau, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, que je décide d'ajouter :

- Ça me rend heureux, éperdument heureux, de te voir épanoui comme ça, avoué-je. Et si tu pouvais sourire de cette façon un peu plus souvent, et rire, oh… Sasuke, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir réussi ma vie. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu peux être magnifique en souriant ainsi… La joie que tu m'apportes, le bonheur… C'est incommensurable.

Il me regarde, quelque part entre l'émerveillement et la moquerie. Son sourire est à la fois un rictus hautain et purement joyeux. Ouais, bon, il fallait bien que je m'y attende ! Mais peu m'importe, Sasuke est magnifique malgré tout.

- Tu sais que tes phrases de semi-poète ne me font aucun effet ? Je ne suis pas une adolescente en manque d'amour à l'eau de rose, pour ton information…

- Dis-le à qui ça te chante, chéri, souris-je à mon tour de façon malicieuse. Je sais que je te fais de l'effet. Je te fais _rougir_.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi.

Je roule mes yeux avant de me pencher pour un dernier baiser.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on doit se dépêcher.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu te tirer du lit, hein ? dit-il en se redressant après moi.

Je bondis debout, nu comme un vers, et cherche mon caleçon. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Sasuke se tortiller jusqu'au bord du lit, m'observant avec un regard gourmand, sûrement amusé du spectacle. Mon sourire n'a de cesse, alors que je m'habille, faisant le tour de la chambre en quête des vêtements éparpillés, que nous avons jetés à l'aveuglette hier soir, fiévreux et surtout pressés de s'unir.

- Raaah, il y a trop de choses à préparer, pensé-je alors à voix haute. J'aurais vraiment dû me lever un peu plus tôt… Je suis vraiment un crétin flemmard.

- Te fatigue pas, déclare alors Sasuke. J'ai déjà préparé notre départ. Et je suis d'accord avec le qualificatif.

Je me tourne vers lui, mon t-shirt en main, et le fixe avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu savais qu'on avait une mission aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Hayato est passé ce matin, il m'a tout expliqué et raconté. Ton entretien avec sa sœur à l'hôpital, hier, tout ça. Je sais tout sur ces bandits, sur leurs plans de malade. Je sais qu'Orochimaru est derrière tout ça. Hayato m'a tout raconté. Ensuite, je suis passé chez toi pour te prendre des affaires et je suis revenu ici préparer les miennes.

Je pousse un sifflement d'admiration.

- Putain Sasuke, t'es à marier, ma parole !

Il fronce les sourcils d'un coup et ses joues se tapissent de rouge à nouveau, ce qui me provoque un éclat de rire.

- Bah voilà, ce que je disais, tu rougis !

- La ferme p'tite tête ! Je tiens à te rappeler que pendant que tu ronflais, MOI, j'ai fait tout le sale boulot, alors tu m'en dois une.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. Et oh ! T'es rentré comment chez moi, au juste ?!

Il se lève du lit et marche vers la porte. Au passage, il me met une petite claque derrière la tête avec un « Par ta fenêtre jamais fermée, idiot ! ». Le cœur battant d'un bonheur puissant, et un petit rire résonnant dans ma gorge, je me tourne et le regarde partir dans le couloir en secouant la tête, heureux que notre relation soit exactement la même qu'elle ait toujours été, mais aujourd'hui avec l'amour comme remplaçant à la rivalité. Parce que, honnêtement, me chamailler avec Sasuke est une des choses que j'aime le plus faire. Après lui faire l'amour, évidemment…

Lorsqu'il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je me laisse tomber assis au bord du lit, et pousse un soupir d'extase.

Ce doux réveil commence drôlement bien la journée, et je me surprends à sourire bêtement, avant que la réalité ne me rattrape et que je me rappelle de Sakura, de sa douleur…

Résigné, il faut tout de même que je me lève.

Une fois de nouveau debout, j'enfile mon t-shirt et cherche mon pantalon dans la chambre. Lorsque trouvé, je le mets également, et finis par aller rejoindre Sasuke, qui doit sûrement m'attendre au hall d'entrée, près de nos deux sacs respectifs.

Mais c'est au salon que je le trouve. Après m'être permis de prendre un croissant dans le placard à manger, je l'ai cherché et l'ai trouvé agenouillé devant la table basse du salon. Il fixe un document, une main dessus. Intrigué, je m'approche et m'appuie sur le divan.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il sursaute doucement, tiré d'une quelconque réflexion.

- Rien d'important, marmonne-t-il.

Il se lève, emportant les papiers, et avant de les reposer où ils se trouvaient, il fronce ses sourcils et me regarde.

- En fait, euh… C'est Zoumi qui m'a donné… ça.

Il me montre le document.

- Hier soir, elle est passée ici, pas très longtemps avant que toi et Hayato n'arriviez. Elle m'a dit de le lire.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je sais pas.

- T'es sûr ?

- …

Il baisse la tête, et entre dans un de ses silences qui m'angoissent. Une minute ne s'écoule pas avant que je tente de le faire parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait très bien de quel sujet il s'agit, et qu'il hésite à m'en parler.

- Sasuke ? Dis-moi la vérité, si tu la connais… S'il te plaît.

- Elle a dit que ça concernait mon frère.

- Oh.

Sa main se serre sur les feuilles blanches.

- Je vois. Écoute, mets-le dans ton sac, et on y jettera un coup d'œil ensemble quand on aura un moment. Avant d'aller dormir ce soir, tiens. Quand on sera installé à nos campements. C'est pas une bonne idée ça ?

Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi, semblant réfléchir à cette proposition.

- Hm. Ok.

Quelque peu rassuré ou convaincu, il s'approche de moi et du hall d'entrée par la même occasion, et fourre le document dans son sac, sans y faire attention. Je m'approche doucement et prends délicatement ses épaules par derrière.

- Ça ira ? murmuré-je, faisant allusion à toute l'histoire et le mystère caché concernant son grand frère dans cette situation.

- Oui. T'inquiète pas.

- D'accord.

Il se retourne, une fois le sac balancé sur une épaule. Lentement, il passe une main sur ma joue, m'observant avec attention, d'un regard profondément amoureux. Il finit par me poser un fin baiser sur les lèvres, faisant chanter les louanges dans mon cœur attendri par la nuit dernière.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto, chuchote-t-il à la réponse de mes « je t'aime » de tout à l'heure, sans doute.

J'écarquille les yeux à ces mots, pris de court – il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude moi non plus, à ce qu'on me dise qu'on m'aime de cette façon, et surtout venant de Sasuke.

Il me fixe, et en voyant son inquiétude, je plonge dans son regard, et lui sourit chaleureusement. Rassuré, il sourit à son tour et me plante un autre petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Aller, tu viens ?

J'acquiesce puis nous sortons en fermant la porte sur notre douce nuit d'amour, prêts à plonger dans une réalité beaucoup plus dure et crue, avec le tendre souvenir de notre union charnelle comme seule bouée et courage pour nous protéger contre le mal, contre les combats qui nous attendent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous arrivons aux portes du village, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru et Chôji sont déjà là.<p>

En chemin, Sasuke n'a montré aucun signe de faiblesse, mais malgré ça, je reste inquiet. Il faut que je sois vigilent pour cette mission, et doublement, si je veux à la fois me battre et protéger Sasuke. Même s'il continue à dire qu'il est en mesure de se débrouiller tout seul, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit seul au moment où sa vision et son équilibre lui feront défaut. Il faut que je sois près de lui, à l'affut, prêt à lui venir en aide.

Je lève une main et sourit largement en m'approchant de mes amis.

- Hey, les gars !

Kiba et Chôji sont les premiers à se détourner de la conversation qu'ils avaient avec Neji et Shikamaru. Doucement, le brun s'avance vers moi, son immense chien Akamaru le suivant à la trace. Je lui serre la main pendant que Chôji me tapote l'épaule et serre celle de Sasuke, qui est toujours à mes côtés.

- Yo Naruto ! Yo Sasuke ! s'exclame Kiba.

- Salut, Inuzuka, répond Sasuke en cognant son poing sur celui que lui tend Kiba.

Derrière eux, je vois Neji et Shikamaru se retourner, alertés par notre arrivée. Shikamaru sourit paresseusement alors que Neji lève le menton pour me voir. Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage pâle. J'agite la main pour le saluer tout comme je le fais ensuite pour Shikamaru.

- Comment ça va ? je demande.

- Ça va, répond Chôji, et Neji fait un signe pour dire la même chose.

- Boff... je serais bien resté au lit moi, ce matin, marmonne ensuite notre râleur international.

Je ricane à son commentaire, parce que moi aussi, je serais bien resté au lit. Avec une certaine personne... À cette pensée, je louche vers Sasuke, qui s'est approché de Neji, tous les deux semblant déjà être en grande conversation. Je les regarde en souriant, amusé de constater que ce qui se ressemble s'assemble. Depuis mon retour au village, je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que les héritiers des deux plus grandes familles du village ont bien des affinités en commun et sont devenus de bons amis.

- Alors Naruto ? fait Kiba en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je lâche aussitôt Sasuke des yeux, et tourne mon regard vers Kiba, espérant que personne n'ait remarqué ma façon de le regarder.

- Hm ? fais-je.

Kiba a l'air étrangement triste d'un coup. Il me fixe un moment, hésitant, avant de lâcher sa question :

- Comment va... Sakura ? demande-t-il, me prenant par surprise. Tu l'as vue ?

- Euh... Oui, je l'ai vue. C'est pas la grande forme, balbutié-je, ne m'attendant pas à une question du genre. Mais... elle est bien entourée, tu sais. Elle mettra du temps, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va passer par-dessus cette épreuve.

Il acquiesce, mi-rassuré, mi-incrédule, et je le regarde se détourner et caresser doucement le pelage blanc de son chien. Malgré moi, je me remets à penser à Sakura, et à la terrible nouvelle qui a détruit sa vie hier. J'inspire une bonne bouffée d'air, question de reprendre contenance, et je m'avance vers la plateforme de ciment qui longe les hautes barrières des frontières. Il est temps de mettre de côté cette merveilleuse nuit que j'ai pu avoir, et de me plonger définitivement dans la réalité, qui est loin d'être aussi belle que ce que Sasuke et moi avons vécus ensembles il n'y a de ça que quelques heures.

À environ deux mètres au-dessus de mon équipe, je me mets debout et attire leur attention en toussotant.

Ils me regardent, mettant fin à leurs discussions matinales. Une fois que j'ai le regard de chacun d'eux, je soupire brièvement, puis me lance.

- La situation est... grave. Ces bandits doivent être arrêtés. Non seulement leurs activités sont illégales, elles sont, également, possiblement dangereuses pour notre village. Ils ont empoisonné Sasuke, ils sont de paire avec Orochimaru, et ils ont tués deux de nos collègues. Ils sont un danger pour tous les peuples qu'ils croiseront. Alors voici notre plan de match.

Je me racle la gorge, la voix tremblante, et poursuis, après m'être attardé plus longtemps dans les magnifiques yeux noirs de Sasuke.

- Puisque l'on ne sait pas exactement où se trouve leur planque, nous allons nous diriger là où Kiba et Neji ont retrouvé les corps de Jin et Satoshi Haruno. S'ils ont réellement été tués par eux, cet endroit sera notre point de repère. À partir de là, nos recherches seront plus faciles. Ta particularité nous sera de grande utilité, Kiba, et la tienne également, Neji. Et si je vous ai choisis tous les deux, c'est en partie pour que vous puissiez nous guider là-bas.

Les deux concernés acquiescent du menton, l'air sérieux. Je me tourne ensuite vers Shikamaru et Chôji.

- Quant à vous deux, c'est pour votre complicité que je vous ai choisis. Vos capacités de stratèges seront très utiles également. Et parce que vous ne serez pas de trop si nous avons des difficultés.

À leur tour d'acquiescer. Mes yeux trouvent finalement ceux de Sasuke.

- Toi, tu restes tranquille, surtout. Et sur tes gardes. Mais je ne serai jamais loin pour te seconder, de toutes façons. Sinon, je crois que tu as des comptes à régler, et surtout une médicine à trouver au plus vite.

Je quitte son regard à regret, ne lui laissant pas une opportunité de rajouter quoique ce soit.

- Voilà, vous avec compris. Kiba et Neji, vous serez de paire, de même que Shikamaru et Chôji. Sasuke et moi travaillerons ensembles. Pour l'instant, nous resterons groupés, du moins jusqu'au point de repère. Mais viendra un moment où nous devrons nous séparer, parce que nous sommes quand même nombreux et on sait tous qu'une équipe de plus de cinq ninjas est facilement repérable. Des questions ?

Je les observe, attendant une question. Au moment où je comprends dans leurs regards que tout a été assimilé et bien compris, j'entends une voix féminine s'élever, venant de ma droite :

- Crois-tu qu'un duo de plus sera de trop ?

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Sakura, à quelques mètres d'ici. Elle est habillée de ses vêtements de ninja habituels, un haut rouge sans manche ainsi qu'un mini short noir. Elle porte de hautes bottes noires qui montent jusqu'aux genoux. Elle est en train d'enrouler du bandage autour de ses poignets pour les protéger. Ses cheveux sont relevés en une haute queue de cheval, et elle porte aujourd'hui son bandeau sur son front, retenant, par la même occasion, les mèches rebelles. Un sac est passé sur ses épaules. Elle est prête. Prête à partir en mission. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir choisie pour celle-ci.

Mais son regard n'a jamais été aussi déterminé, c'est pour cette raison que je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire.

Près d'elle, Hayato, également prêt à partir en mission, me lance un regard un peu désespéré.

Ravalant ma salive, je m'avance et saute pour atterrir habilement au sol.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lancé-je.

Elle n'est même pas surprise par mon ton, ni par ma question.

- J'ai des comptes à régler, dit-elle simplement, d'une voix que je ne lui reconnais pas.

Écarquillant les yeux, je porte aussitôt le regard vers Hayato, à côté d'elle.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Naruto...

- Putain, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? m'énervé-je.

- Elle avait le droit de savoir, se défend-t-il. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la dissuader. Elle est assoiffée de vengeance. Comprends-la.

Je serre les dents et les poings. Révolté, je franchis les derniers pas qui me séparent de lui.

- Cette mission est de très haut rang, tu le sais, ça ? L'exposer à un danger aussi énorme, dans son état, n'est pas l'idée du siècle, si tu veux mon avis. La vengeance l'aveuglera, elle n'aura que ça en tête, et cela nuira plus qu'autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas une débutante, déclare Sakura et je tourne la tête vers elle. Écoute, Naruto. Je sais que votre équipe est déjà bouclée, et que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être plus nombreux. Mais...

Elle prend une pause, regarde Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji puis Chôji, chacun d'eux, avant de reposer ses yeux verts sur moi. Je remarque qu'ils sont remplis d'eau. Des larmes qui menacent de jaillir, et pourtant Sakura les retient avec la plus grande volonté du monde.

- ...que suis-je censée faire ? Rester ici les bras croisés ? Ils ont tué mes parents. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que je ne serai pas celle qui les éliminera. Et je ne supporterai encore moins l'idée de me séparez de vous, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste à présent. Il faut que je sois des vôtres, Naruto, s'il te plaît. Je ne trouverai pas le sommeil si je reste ici. Je t'en prie... Il faut que je me bouge, que je fasse quelque chose, que je me rende utile... J'en ai désespérément besoin.

Ce sont surtout ses yeux larmoyants qui m'obligent à accepter silencieusement, dans un hochement de tête. Ma gorge s'assèche d'un coup, lorsque Sakura s'approche très lentement pour se blottir contre moi, passant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux, espérant ne pas penser au pire.

Lorsque je les rouvre, Sakura toujours contre moi, je cherche le regard d'une personne en particulier, et le trouve. Sasuke me regarde, et je vois dans ses yeux sombres la même inquiétude. Il sait de quel poison est fait le désir de vengeance. Il sait, lui plus que quiconque, de quel féroce et explosif poison est constituée cette soif, ce désir vengeur, cette envie d'assouvir une telle douleur, une telle injustice, une telle souffrance. Il sait que le moment venu, Sakura n'aura plus aucun contrôle, aucune raison. Elle foncera sur eux comme une bête. Rien d'autre ne sera plus important à ce moment là.

Je pose tendrement mes mains sur sa taille, sans la faire reculer, et murmure à son oreille :

- Ça va. Tu peux être des nôtres. Par contre, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer. Si tu veux ta vengeance, sois vigilante, et agis avec lucidité. Ne te jette pas sur eux sans avoir élaboré une stratégie. Ce sera le seul moyen de les avoir. Ils sont futés, ils ont pu mettre Sasuke dans un très mauvais état. Ces hommes sont très puissants. Alors laisse-nous t'aider, si tu souhaites les anéantir. Ne te laisse surtout pas contrôler par la violence de tes émotions... Je t'en prie... Promets-le-moi.

Elle acquiesce sans plus, et s'écarte.

- Je te le promets, souffle-t-elle.

Elle se range de nouveau du côté d'Hayato et ce dernier me lance un regard de sincère reconnaissance.

- Très bien, déclaré-je. Sakura et Hayato formeront le dernier duo. En route.

- Ah, euh... Naruto ? fait Kiba.

Je me mets en marche et m'arrête à son niveau.

- Ouais ?

- En ce qui concerne la fille. Zoumi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

- Son chemin et le nôtre se croiseront, c'est une certitude, affirmé-je. À ce moment seulement, je déciderai de son sort.

Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke, à mes côtés, et me rappelle le document qu'elle lui a donné, hier. Un document concernant apparemment Uchiha Itachi. Il me vient aussi en tête les paroles de Tsunade. « _Qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'Uchiha Itachi, je m'en fiche. Elle est de paire avec lui. Fais-la surveiller, pour le bien du village. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'enfuie._ » Je fronce les sourcils tout en me disant qu'il est impossible de dire si elle est de notre côté ou pas. Elle est la sœur d'Hayato. Elle nous a livré toutes les informations sur un plateau. Mais malgré ça, une partie de son histoire et de ses intentions reste dans l'ombre, et si j'ai bien compris, elle œuvre avec l'un des criminels les plus hautement recherchés du village. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance.

- Je veux dire, reprend Kiba, est-ce qu'on doit la ramener au village ?

- En quoi cela serait nécessaire ? m'étonné-je.

Kiba me regarde, un peu désorienté, puis échange un regard avec les autres.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi, exactement ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle a cambriolé les archives de Konoha, hier soir. Elle a volé des documents très importants. Tu aurais dû voir l'état dans lequel étaient les membres du Conseil, ce matin. Ils étaient d'une telle fureur... voilà pourquoi je me demandais si on devait la ramener, pour la punir, ou...

- Attends, l'interromps-je. Les... Les archives ?

Kiba acquiesce.

- Ouep.

- Mais comment vous savez que c'est elle qui a emporté les documents manquants ? s'écrie Sasuke en faisant un pas.

Kiba se tourne vers lui.

- Un gardien était présent, il l'a vue. Il n'a pas eu le temps de la rattraper, cependant. Elle s'est volatilisée une fois dehors. Je vous le dis, cette fille, elle est malsaine. Mieux vaut l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Kiba continue à parler, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Sasuke est pétrifié, à côté de moi. Je sens la panique qui l'a enveloppé. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers lui, et il fait la même chose, si bien que nos regards s'entrechoquent. Il est épouvanté, je peux le sentir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je voudrais le prendre par les épaules et lui dire de respirer, mais Kiba nous ramène tous les deux à la réalité en élevant la voix.

- Ho ! Ça va, vous deux ?

- O-Ouais, réussis-je à dire. Bon. Allons-y !

Kiba acquiesce, et se détourne, seulement après nous avoir regardés une dernière fois, les sourcils froncés, et l'air confus. Mais il finit par se retourner et partir, avec Shikamaru, Neji et Chôji.

- Prenez une longueur d'avance ! crié-je.

Sakura et Hayato s'embrassent brièvement avant de resserrer leur bandeau et de finalement partir.

Je regarde leurs silhouettes s'éloigner, puis je me tourne vers Sasuke, qui fixe un point devant lui, toujours aussi figé, pétrifié et affolé. Inquiet, je m'avance et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, le secouant d'un coup sec.

- Sasuke, hey, hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Elle a dit...

Il s'arrête, son regard se perdant de nouveau quelque part. Derechef, je l'oblige à me regarder.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? insisté-je.

- E-Elle a dit que mon frère n'était pas celui que je croyais, avoue-t-il finalement. Hier soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et mon frère n'étaient pas nos ennemis. Que... que la vérité était dans ce document.

Il finit en posant ses yeux dans les miens, finalement. Et je me perds dans un océan noir et complètement ravagé par une inquiétude profonde et une angoisse pure. Je suis tellement pris de court que je reste un long moment à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire. Mes mains tremblent presque sur ses avant-bras. Il s'accroche à mon regard presque comme si je pouvais lui dire avec une certitude non feinte que Zoumi lui a raconté n'importe quoi hier. Mais cette partie de l'histoire qui se trouve encore dans l'ombre représente... quelque chose d'absolument imprévisible. On ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. Et c'est ce qui effraie tant Sasuke. Parce qu'il s'agit d'Itachi, la personne qui a ruiné sa vie. Et d'une fille qui semble le connaître suffisamment pour oser déclarer qu'il n'est pas notre ennemi, et que la vérité – quelle vérité ? – se trouve dans un document qu'elle a dérobé des archives mêmes du village.

- Sasuke... Je... On... On y jettera un coup d'œil ce soir. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin.

- Je ne tiendrai pas jusque là ! crie-t-il alors, tremblant.

- Il le faudra, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. Je peux presque sentir son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine.

- Il le faudra, murmuré-je, descendant mes mains le long de son bras pour prendre les siennes.

Il frissonne doucement, mais se calme peu à peu. Il détourne le regard et ravale sa salive difficilement.

- Ça ira ? chuchoté-je.

- Ouais, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais vivement que ce soir arrive.

Puis, sans plus, il lâche mes mains et s'élance dans la même direction que les autres.

Je reste là quelques instants, le cœur battant, à me demander quelle vérité est sur le point d'éclater.

Comme si nous avions encore besoin d'un autre drame.

C'est en soupirant que je quitte à mon tour le village de Konoha.

* * *

><p>- C'était ici, déclare Kiba et nous nous arrêtons là.<p>

Akamaru se met à renifler le sol, suivant les directives de son maître. Je m'avance, une fois atterri au sol, et observe les environs, pendant que mes coéquipiers, derrière moi, atterrissent à leur tour.

Nous sommes en pleine forêt, dépassé le village de Kiri de quelques nombreux kilomètres. Il y a plusieurs arbres tout autour, ce qui rend l'endroit encore plus sombre. La lune qui rayonnait pourtant quelques instants auparavant est ici incapable de percer les hautes cimes. Un ruisseau coule autour de nous, large d'environ trois mètres. L'eau qui scintille et qui éclaire un peu les alentours amène une odeur de fraîcheur dans l'air. Impossible de dire s'il y a eu des cadavres sur ce même terrain dans un passé rapproché.

Je me retourne pour regarder Kiba qui est penché vers son chien, qui renifle le même point depuis quelques minutes.

- Alors ? demandé-je.

Kiba caresse le dessus de la tête d'Akamaru, puis se redresse et me regarde.

- Ouais, c'était bien ici, déclare-t-il gravement.

Je sens un frisson traverser mon dos, alors que je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds. Là. À cet endroit, sur cette terre, sous mes pieds. Ils ont laissés les corps des parents de Sakura. Lentement, je me tourne et pose mon regard inquiet sur elle. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je la vois dans les bras d'Hayato. Elle est blottie contre lui. Elle n'a pas l'air de sangloter, elle est juste immobile. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge à cette vue. Hayato semble lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

À ma gauche, Chôji balance son sac contre le tronc d'un arbre en soupirant, je tourne les yeux vers lui. Shikamaru est déjà installé par terre, ses deux sacs entre les jambes. Il cherche quelque chose : de l'eau, peut-être ? Kiba est debout près de son chien, attendant les directives, alors que Neji, pas très loin de lui, est perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dérivant au sol. Sasuke, quant à lui, est à mes côtés, silencieux comme toujours.

- Je suis crevé, lance Shikamaru. On peut s'arrêter là ? Il est assez tard, à mon avis.

Je regarde aussitôt Sakura, et, mal à l'aise, j'ouvre la bouche :

- Euh... non, on va trouver un autre emplacement.

- Ça va, me coupe Sakura en se détachant des bras d'Hayato.

Je la vois essuyer une larme, la tête baissée, se frottant ensuite l'œil doucement. Hayato, près d'elle, garde un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Sakura, m'enquis-je. C'est... un peu dérangeant. D'être ici, j'veux dire.

- Ici ou ailleurs, ça ne changera pas le mal de place, dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi vide. Et puis, on est tous fatigués, et c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard.

Elle lève le menton et m'adresse un sourire forcé, pour me convaincre. Je peux voir l'effort surhumain qu'elle fait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots violents. Le cœur serré, j'acquiesce silencieusement.

Elle pose ensuite son sac au sol lentement, et s'installe avec Hayato à cet endroit même. Je les regarde un petit moment, puis je pousse un petit soupir et tourne la tête vers Kiba, qui a l'air tout aussi inquiet que moi.

Derrière moi, Sasuke se met à avancer. Je le regarde poser son sac contre l'arbre qui est là, et marcher jusqu'à Sakura. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui dit quelque chose, pendant quelques secondes, mais je n'entends pas d'où je suis. Hayato les regarde sans rien dire et finalement, je vois Sakura passer ses bras autour de Sasuke et le serrer contre elle.

Tout le monde regarde cette scène, et quand Sasuke se relève et revient vers son sac, sans poser son regard sur quiconque, je ravale ma salive ainsi que l'énorme boule d'émotion qui me passe au travers de la gorge, et pose mes yeux sur les quatre garçons, quelques pas plus loin, qui sont en train de s'installer. Un froid polaire semble s'être jeté sur notre campement.

- Bon, a-alors, hum... Bonne nuit, les gars, lancé-je.

Chôji me regarde un moment, puis me fait un signe du menton pour me renvoyer mes mots. Il se laisse ensuite tomber à sa place, à quelques pas de son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

Un peu plus devant, près du court d'eau, Neji et Kiba viennent tout juste de s'assoir, contre Akamaru. Je fronce les sourcils en les regardant, bizarrement rapprochés.

Je secoue la tête pour revenir à l'important, et avant de me retourner, j'élève encore une fois la voix :

- Sasuke et moi allons monter la garde les premiers. Chôji, tu prends la relève avec Shikamaru vers le milieu de la nuit ?

Les deux garçons acquiescent du menton et retournent à leurs occupations. Je couvre une dernière fois du regard Kiba et Neji, qui chuchotent et rigolent presque silencieusement.

Je me détourne finalement d'eux et viens m'installer près de Sasuke. Il regarde dans la direction de Kiba et Neji. Quand je m'allonge à ses côtés, je remarque un mince sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rigoler ? demandé-je dans un murmure.

Il me regarde pendant une seconde avant de reposer ses yeux sur ce qu'il regardait.

- Ils pensent qu'ils sont discrets, dit-il à voix basse.

- Qui ? m'étonné-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ben, eux. Neji et Kiba. Ils croient qu'on ne le remarque pas, mais... c'est écrit dans le ciel.

- Qu'on ne remarque pas quoi ? demandé-je, amusé mais fichtrement curieux.

Sasuke me regarde à nouveau, et quand je me rends compte que son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, je me redresse et m'écarte un peu.

- Naruto, je t'en prie, me réprimande-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu ne remarques rien. Regarde-les, ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre pratiquement. Et puis, moi, je les ai déjà vus s'embrasser.

Je tourne la tête à nouveau vers eux, mes yeux s'écarquillant à nouveau.

- Quoi ? chuchoté-je. Ces deux là ? Ensembles ? Tu veux rire...

- Bah... Peut-être qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu, comme nous. Mais moi, ils ne peuvent pas me duper.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu les as vraiment vus ?

- Naruto, tu me saoules... grogne-t-il tout bas. Puisque je te le dis.

Je regarde à nouveau les deux « tourtereaux ». Je n'ai jamais vu Neji avec ce sourire, et autant j'ai envie de savoir de quoi ils discutent pour que le deuxième glaçon de Konoha soit si hilare, autant j'ai envie, à cet instant, de croire Sasuke. Après tout, Sasuke et moi, on est un couple assez imprévisible, il ne serait donc pas totalement impossible qu'un couple comme Kiba et Neji puisse exister.

Mais c'est quand même difficile, et non pas d'y croire, mais de l'imaginer.

- Je peux vraiment pas les visualiser, pouffé-je.

Sasuke étouffe un ricanement.

- Je sais. Imagine quand on leur dira pour nous deux...

Je me tourne d'un coup vif vers Sasuke, les yeux comme des soucoupes, et le regarde sans pouvoir m'empêcher un début de sourire, incertain, mais purement heureux. Il me regarde, un début de sourire sur sa magnifique bouche. On se regarde un long moment avant que la voix ne me revienne. D'une voix basse et difficilement contrôlée, je reprends la parole.

- Tu... tu as vraiment envie qu'on l'annonce aux autres ?

Il baisse la tête et dessine vaguement des cercles sur la terre sableuse.

- ...On ne va pas se cacher éternellement, murmure-t-il, le regard toujours baissé.

- Sasuke. Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça.

Il lève la tête et ses yeux plongent dans les miens, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai une irrépressible envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite, avoué-je d'une voix grave et basse.

Mon cœur bat doucement et rapidement à la fois, quand je vois son sourire s'agrandir, son visage s'illuminer et le coin de ses lèvres se courber de la façon que j'aime tant.

- Eh bien il va falloir te retenir, Naruto.

- Ils vont s'endormir bientôt, je peux quand même espérer, non ?

Il pousse un petit rire en essayant de ne pas être trop bruyant.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit-il. Mais soyons un peu professionnels...

- Aucune envie d'être professionnel, quand t'es aussi près de moi. Désolé mais c'est la vérité.

Il se met encore à rire, et moi je me dis qu'on n'est pas meilleur dans l'art d'être discret. Après tout, on est tous les deux allongés côte à côte, penchés l'un vers l'autre, à discuter tout bas et Sasuke n'arrête pas de rigoler. On ne peut pas avoir l'air de simples amis, en ce moment. Même moi, si j'étais à la place de Kiba ou de Neji, de Chôji ou de Shikamaru, je ne voudrais pas le croire. Je ne serais pas aussi crédule et stupide.

Mais je m'en fous.

- T'es magnifique, soufflé-je. Quand tu rigoles comme ça...

- Oh, seulement quand je rigole ?

- N-Non ! Tout le temps. Tu es tout le temps magnifique. Mais quand tu ris, on dirait que tu rayonnes, comme un ange...

- Arrête, dit-il un sourire toujours présent cependant. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et puis ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose...

- Y a aucun danger qu'ils se rendent compte de quoique ce soit. Je veux dire... Kiba et Neji ont l'air occupé tous les deux. Chôji et Shikamaru... je crois qu'ils dorment déjà. Et Sakura n'a vraiment pas la tête à se préoccuper de nous. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle s'en doute pour nous deux.

- Tu lui as dit ? demande Sasuke.

- Non. Disons plutôt qu'elle a remarqué d'elle-même. Mais je lui ai dit pour notre premier baiser.

- Ah.

Sasuke baisse la tête pendant un petit moment, puis se retourne vers Sakura. Je lève aussi la tête pour l'apercevoir, par-dessus Sasuke. Elle est allongée contre Hayato et si je me fie à leurs corps immobiles, ils dorment.

Quand Sasuke se retourne vers moi, le regard toujours baissé, je me bats contre une envie de le serrer contre moi, ou de l'embrasser sur le front. Bref, de le toucher ! Et c'est presque pire qu'une mission de survie.

- Ça va ? chuchoté-je.

Faiblement, d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, il hoche la tête.

- Hm. J'aurais seulement aimé que... qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ça. Que personne ne sache jamais ce que c'est.

- Quoi ?

- Ça. Le... la vengeance. La soif de vengeance. C'est la pire chose que l'on peut ressentir. C'est vrai que pour elle c'est différent... Ce n'est pas envers un membre de sa propre famille qu'elle ressent ça. Ça doit être un peu moins... douloureux.

- D'ailleurs, Sasuke, murmuré-je. Ce... En ce qui concerne ton... frère. Ce document, que Zoumi aurait..., apparemment, dérobé des archives de Konoha. Est-ce que tu es prêt à y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Je l'entends soupirer tout en se redressant. Je me redresse également, et le regarde prendre son sac silencieusement. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur ses mains qui tremblent légèrement, je relève mon regard vers son visage et inspire une bouffée d'air frais avant de me racler la gorge.

Je tends les mains vers lui.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Il lève ses yeux vers moi, hésite, puis refuse.

- Non, ça va.

Il sort le document et repose son sac à côté. Je me lève alors et son regard me suit jusqu'à ce que je sois debout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Viens, allons nous balader. On regardera ça ailleurs qu'ici. Viens.

Il regarde vaguement Kiba et Neji qui sont encore bien éveillés, puis acquiesce et prend ma main que je lui tendais. Je l'aide à se lever et, les papiers bien en main, il me suit.

Nous marchons un moment avant de nous arrêter, et de nous assoir contre un arbre immense. Sasuke inspire doucement puis expire, avant de se mettre à lire la première page. Le sentant trembler légèrement, je m'approche et me penche, afin de lire à mon tour.

Au premier coup d'œil, ça ressemble à un document de mission. Mais en regardant de plus près, je me rends compte qu'il date d'une dizaine d'années. Mais... attends... est-ce que c'est écrit « Uchiha Itachi » ?

Je me penche un peu plus...

**MISSION DE DERNIER RECOURT. **

**ASSIGNÉ À****: UCHIHA ITACHI.**

**OBJECTIF****: EXTERMINATION COMPLÈTE DU CLAN UCHIHA. **

... et je m'arrête là. Sasuke en a sans doute fait de même, puisque son corps vient de se figer comme un morceau de glace.

Cette seule phrase me traverse comme la foudre, et a un effet de douche froide, voire glaciale. Je me fige à mon tour.

- ... _Quoi_ ? soufflé-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ces conneries ?

Sasuke est complètement raide. C'est quand je vois ses mains se serrer, froissant brusquement la page, que je me rends compte qu'il continue à lire. Une goutte de sang tombe sur le papier blanc quelques secondes plus tard, et je me penche pour voir qu'il se mord violemment la lèvre, assez pour en saigner, du moins.

Horrifié, je l'attrape par les épaules brutalement.

- Sasuke ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Je le secoue, mais il est comme un pantin désarticulé. La panique m'enveloppe soudainement, alors qu'il ne répond toujours pas. Je baisse le regard vers ses mains, serrées avec une telle force, que je suis obligé de comprimer fortement ses poignets pour le faire lâcher le document. Je le jette à côté et me place devant lui, plaquant mes mains sur sa gorge et vers son visage pour le forcer à me regarder.

Ses yeux sont pétrifiés, il est en état de choc. Je regarde ses mains, qui sont également raides. Je remonte vers ses yeux et le secoue à nouveau.

- Sasuke, réponds-moi, j't'en prie ! S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose !

Il revient finalement à lui, quand ses deux billes noires trouvent les miennes. Mes mains sont toujours fermement posées sur ses bras. Je le regarde avec une profonde inquiétude, tout en étant moi aussi hanté par les trois seules lignes que j'ai lues.

- Sasuke, je...

Il ne dit rien, les yeux écarquillés au possible, toujours fixés sur moi. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire que ce n'est rien, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, parce qu'il est réveillé, parce que je le suis aussi, et parce que cette putain de feuille blanche, on l'a touchée tous les deux ! C'est bien la réalité, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus flipper.

C'est quelques secondes plus tard, que ses yeux dérivent légèrement vers ma gauche, et qu'il fixe avec une colère devenue noire et glaciale, quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tourne et aperçois nulle autre que Zoumi, debout au milieu du terrain, à quelques mètres. Elle nous fixe, aussi froidement que quand je l'ai interrogé à l'hôpital.

- Toi, soufflé-je.

Quand je me retourne vers Sasuke, je n'ai le temps ni de le regarder, ni de lui dire quoique ce soit, qu'il me pousse si fortement que je tombe à la renverse. Il est debout en deux temps trois mouvements, et se dirige vers elle, emmenant derrière lui une aura sombre. Sa silhouette semble irradier de flammèches bleuâtres. Une électricité le couvre carrément, ses mains ici et là illuminées par un flux de chakra épais et dense.

Je me tourne et me redresse, à genoux, pour le suivre des yeux, inquiets de la suite des choses.

Il continue à avancer, la fureur le suivant à la trace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? HEIN ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? crie-t-il.

- La simple et affreuse vérité, déclare Zoumi, ne faiblissant nullement devant l'imposante colère de Sasuke.

Il continue à avancer si bien que Zoumi se met en position de défense.

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

- Je ne me fous de personne ! cria-t-elle à son tour. C'est plutôt les vieux croutons de ton village qui se sont foutus de toi ! Tu as lu ? Est-ce que tu as lu jusqu'au bout ?

Elle est vraiment aussi terrifiante que Sasuke. Celui-ci s'arrête. Je suis derrière, mais je peux jurer qu'il est de nouveau figé d'horreur.

Zoumi attend un moment avant de continuer, la voix plus douce, mais non pas moins froide et ferme.

- Je voulais te le dire. Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais cru.

- Quel cerveau de génie ! s'écrie Sasuke avec un sarcasme cinglant.

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé chercher ces foutus papiers qui prouvent que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, n'est absolument pas ce que tu as toujours cru. Itachi ne t'aurait jamais rien révélé, parce que tout n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Notre rencontre a tout changé. Tout a changé, désormais. Et je pense que tu avais le droit de savoir. Tu as le droit de savoir, et ton frère ne mérite pas ce titre de criminel. Il est temps que les vérités sortent de l'ombre.

- QUOI ? Pas un criminel ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il a fait !?

- IL N'AVAIT PAS LE CHOIX !

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? IL L'A FAIT QUAND MÊME ! Rien n'excuse ses actes, il a assassiné ma famille entière !

- Je sais, figure-toi ! Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, je...

Sasuke sort alors de sa sacoche d'armes un kunaï, et en voyant ça, je me lève rapidement.

- Sasuke, du calme... Pas la peine d'en arriver là...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir, qu'une voix coupe la mienne.

- Sasuke !

Je lève les yeux vers sa source, et mes sourcils se froncent brusquement lorsque je le vois. Sur la branche de l'arbre, accroupi comme s'il vient d'y atterrir, Itachi Uchiha fixe son petit frère avec un regard que je ne peux décrire.

- Elle a raison. Écoute-la, s'il te plaît.

Itachi saute et se place devant Zoumi. Je ne saurais dire si c'est pour la protéger ou si c'est pour se rapprocher de Sasuke.

Ce dernier semble ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps sur ses jambes. Il tremble et brandit son kunaï.

La tension est palpable. Je sens l'électricité monter encore un peu plus dans le corps de Sasuke. Je regarde ce qu'il se passe sans pouvoir bouger, sans savoir quoi faire.

- ...Raison ? lâche finalement Sasuke.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer. C'est vrai. Tout est vrai. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas décimé tout le monde par pur amusement ou folie. Je l'ai fait parce que si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, tu ne serais plus ici aujourd'hui. Mais tout ça doit te sembler complètement fou... Je vais tout te dire. Tout. Dans les moindres détails. Tout ce qu'on ne t'a jamais confié parce que tu étais trop jeune. Mais aujourd'hui, comme l'a dit Zoumi, tout a changé. Et... c'est vrai que tu as le droit de savoir.

Le silence n'a jamais été aussi plat. Sasuke laisse tomber son arme dans un bruit presque sourd. J'hésite entre rester bien tranquille derrière ou m'avancer et tenter d'apaiser Sasuke. Je n'imagine même pas l'état psychologique dans lequel Zoumi et Itachi viennent de le faire plonger. Mais j'opte pour rester tranquille. Je tremble moi-même et, de toute façon, quels mots utiliser dans une situation pareille ?

Je reste donc immobile, à observe la scène.

Itachi n'est pas du tout l'homme que je me souviens avoir croisé, cette fois-là, dans l'hôtel. La cape noire et rouge a disparu. Il porte un pantalon simple noir, des sandales ninjas, un t-shirt noir, sur les manches duquel est cousu le symbole du clan Uchiha, semblable au t-shirt de Sasuke. Il porte aux avant-bras des armures, et ses cheveux sont attachés en basse queue de cheval. Aucun bandeau, ni au front, ni à la taille, ni aux bras. Je ne sais pas quand exactement il a quitté l'Akatsuki, mais quand je les ai affronté, Itachi avait déjà quitté leurs rangs.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'a plus l'air aussi effrayant que ce que je me souviens. Il n'est pas menaçant. Très imposant, mais pas menaçant. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard, dans sa façon d'être.

Lentement, après ce long silence, il fait un pas devant. Instantanément, Sasuke recule.

- T'approche pas, siffle-t-il d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mission ou pas, j'ai quand même tué tout le monde. Papa et ma...

- LA FERME !

- Je te ne ferai pas de mal, Sasuke. Jamais. Tu es mon frère...

- NON !

Sasuke, dans sa fureur, se penche et attrape l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber. À toute vitesse, il bondit sur son frère, mais j'ai miraculeusement le temps de me jeter sur lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Sasuke, arrête ! m'écrié-je en lui attrapant les bras par derrière. Du calme, ça ne sert à rien !

Il se débat, bien entendu, et dans un mouvement brusque, il se défait de mon étreinte. Je me jette de nouveau sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, essayant de le ramener contre moi et de le calmer, mais il est comme une bête, et il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. La présence de son frère l'a rendu complètement fou.

Tellement qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a prit son arme du mauvais côté, si bien que lorsqu'il se retourne vivement, dans le but de me repousser, c'est dans mon ventre que s'enfonce la lame du kunaï, et d'une force si imprévisible que mon souffle se coupe net. La surprise et le choc m'empêchent de crier.

Du sang chaud éclabousse mes jambes et mes mains. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur du liquide épais sur ma peau, et l'odeur nauséabonde et métallique qui s'élève jusqu'à mon nez.

Itachi et Zoumi sursautent et je les entends se précipiter vers nous.

- Sasuke, non ! crie Itachi.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclame à son tour Zoumi.

Sasuke me fixe, horrifié. Ou plutôt il fixe mon ventre. Ses mains souillées de mon propre sang sont figées au-dessus de l'arme qu'il a évidemment lâchée. Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire. Et quand, lentement, il lève les yeux vers les miens, j'ai envie de lui sourire, lui dire que ça va, mais... disons que je n'y arrive pas. Et cette fois, j'ai une bonne raison de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire. Même si j'avais les mots, j'ai le souffle coupé, et bientôt je me mets à cracher du sang, mon estomac se tordant comme si j'étais en train de vomir, mais la douleur vive, qui s'est enfin réveillée, s'étend dans tout mon corps et me brûle comme des flammes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, alors que je regarde moi aussi le magnifique visage de Sasuke, déformé par une grimace d'horreur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, quand l'une de ses mains frôle ma poitrine et que ses doigts s'accrochent faiblement à mon t-shirt. Ça fait atrocement mal, mais rien n'est pire, en cet instant, que ce doux visage maquillé de pur horreur, que j'aurais envie de rassurer...

- Na...ru...to... ? souffle-t-il.

Je n'arrive même pas à crier tant la douleur est indescriptible et immense. Je n'arrive pas non plus à gémir.

Bientôt, elle se fait si insupportable que je m'effondre. Autour de moi, le paysage disparaît peu à peu, derrière un épais brouillard, flou et vague. Les sons se font de plus en plus lointains. Je ne sais pas si je réalise vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer. Je me rends compte de ma blessure tant elle est profonde, mais la douleur est si forte que j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve. Que ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Il me semble sentir une larme au coin de mon œil, quand le noir se fait définitivement autour de moi.

La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est un hurlement.

La voix de Sasuke...

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre...<strong>


	16. La renaissance du Phénix

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><span>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<span>

**Ada-Diana **: Merci à toi :)

**alisea** : C'était pas censée être drôle :p Merci ! :)

**Akisza** : En effet Naruto ne mourra pas, c'est assez évident, en réalité mon but n'était pas de faire croire ça aux lecteurs.. :p J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! Merci des commentaires que tu m'as laissés. :)

**Boys-Love-Yaoi** : Je suis vraiment touchée que tu ai consacré ton weekend à ma fic :O ! Désolée de finir comme ça xD J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu après ce 16ieme chapitre ! :) Merci beaucoup de me soutenir !

Heobs-so : Salut ! :) Évidemment, Naruto ne peut pas mourir, et je te le dis parce que c'est pas un scoop ! :) T'inquiète pas ! Et merci des commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! En espérant que ce 16ieme chapitre te plaise également, bonne lecture, et merci ! :) Bisous xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16: La renaissance du Phénix <strong>

C'est en sueur que je me réveille. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis inconscient, mais quand j'ouvre brusquement les yeux, c'est une douce et pâle lumière que je vois sous le brouillard de ma vision. Je me frotte les paupières frénétiquement pendant quelques secondes pour éclaircir ma vue, et mes autres sens ne tardent pas à me revenir également. J'arrive bientôt à sentir une douce odeur de pluie (et à en entendre le son), et je prends conscience du sol plutôt dur et froid sous mon corps.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Quand j'essaie d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, je vois Sakura, agenouillée à côté de moi et légèrement penchée vers mon visage. Quand nos regards se croisent, elle sourit doucement, visiblement soulagée de me voir.

- Naruto, chuchote-t-elle tendrement. Hey. Tu es enfin réveillé.

Je tente de me redresser – c'est la première pensée qui me traverse. Mais ce n'est pas la plus brillante. Aussitôt que je suis appuyé sur mes coudes et que j'essaie de plier mon corps pour me redresser en position assise, une douleur vive s'éveille dans mon abdomen et me traverse le ventre comme un coup de fouet pas du tout retenu. J'étouffe un cri et retombe sur le dos, la respiration rapide, et une pulsation douloureuse au niveau de mon ventre.

- P'tain...

- Naruto ! s'affole Sakura. Fais attention ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais, soufflé-je pour la rassurer.

Je porte une main à mon ventre, là où j'ai senti ma cicatrice tirer au moment où j'ai bougé, et trouve un pansement, plutôt épais. Je baisse les yeux dessus. Je ne porte plus mon t-shirt. Je presse légèrement du bout des doigts. Au même instant, tous mes souvenirs me reviennent soudainement en mémoire.

J'étais avec Sasuke, en train de jeter un coup d'œil avec lui sur le fameux document des archives concernant son frère, que Zoumi lui a mis en main hier soir. Puis, tout a dérapé. Je me rappelle de ces trois lignes qui nous ont tous les deux figé sur place. L'arrivée de Zoumi et d'Itachi n'a ensuite pas du tout amélioré la situation. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai voulu stoppé Sasuke quand il s'est jeté sur son frère. Après tout, c'est vrai. Pourquoi, hein ? Itachi Uchiha est l'homme qui l'a brisé. J'aurais dû le laisser l'attaquer. Ou l'attaquer moi-même, pour lui faire payer de ma propre colère le mal qu'il a fait à Sasuke !

Peut-être que je ne voulais pas qu'une bagarre éclate là. On n'était pas prêt. Et Sasuke était trop bouleversé, il ne se serait pas battu avec sa tête, mais avec son cœur.

Mais je pense que la véritable raison, et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression qu'Itachi avait changé, et qu'il était sincère en disant qu'il pouvait tout expliquer...

Bordel, j'ai l'impression de trahir Sasuke juste à penser en faveur d'Itachi ! Mes pensées sont confuses, toutes mêlées dans ma tête. Et je n'arrive pas à chasser le doux visage de Sasuke au moment où il m'a accidentellement enfoncé son kunaï dans le ventre. Le moment où nos regards se sont croisés, et où j'ai eu l'impression de le perdre alors que c'était moi qui allais s'effondrer... Mon sang sur ses mains, ses grands yeux écarquillés d'horreur, comme s'il était dans un cauchemar éveillé. Je me rappelle m'être évanoui en l'entendant hurler, alors que j'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que j'allais bien, que ce n'était pas grave. C'était comme si moi aussi je plongeais dans un cauchemar, mes mains incapables de l'atteindre, ma voix incapable d'appeler son nom.

Je reviens au présent quand Sakura retire la serviette humide et fraîche de sur mon front. Je tourne mes yeux vers elle, et lentement, elle pose le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Son contact est frais et apaise un peu la braise qui bouille en moi.

- Ta fièvre a diminué, dit-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Sakura, marmonné-je ensuite. Il... quelle heure est-il ?

Sakura tord la serviette dans ses mains et à ma question, elle pose des yeux incertains sur moi, toujours sans arrêter ce qu'elle fait. J'attends patiemment qu'elle pose le linge de côté pour me répondre, et ce faisant, j'en profite pour observer les alentours.

L'arbre sous lequel je suis allongé est sans aucun doute l'abri qui me protège de la pluie. Je peux voir au-dessus de ses longues branches et de ses épaisses feuilles la lumière du ciel.

Puis je tourne ma tête vers le campement vide.

- Attends... Où sont les autres ? demandé-je, oubliant ma précédente question qui demeure sans réponse.

Sakura lève la tête et regarde dans la même direction que moi.

- Hum... Eh bien, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji sont partis couvrir les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne. On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire surprendre alors que tu es dans cet état. Zoumi et Itachi... ils se sont cachés je ne sais trop où. Et Hayato est parti remplir mes réserves d'eau. Je les ai puisés en humidifiant ta serviette. Et il est environ 9 heures.

J'attends quelques secondes lorsqu'elle termine, mais comprenant qu'elle n'a rien à ajouter, je fronce mes sourcils.

- Et Sasuke ? ajouté-je, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas précisé où lui il était.

- Euh... Il... Il était assis au bord de l'eau, tout à l'heure. Il n'a sans doute... pas bougé de là.

- Sous la pluie ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus quand je vois des larmes briller au bord des siens.

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je gravement, d'une voix basse.

- Naruto... En réalité, Sasuke... il m'inquiète beaucoup. Terriblement, pour être honnête.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je tente une nouvelle fois de me redresser et, cette fois, je réussis du moins à m'assoir. Sakura me donne un coup de main et m'aide à m'appuyer le dos contre l'arbre. Je reprends mon souffle après ces mouvements qui m'ont anormalement fatigué. Je me tiens le ventre, en sentant une douleur encore bien présente s'estomper peu à peu. Sakura me fixe, inquiète, puis en voyant que je vais bien, elle finit par me répondre.

- Il... n'a pas dit le moindre mot, ni fait le moindre son depuis que tu t'es évanoui, explique-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il est juste... là, immobile, à... à fixer le vide avec un regard... vide. Complètement vide. Personne n'a pu le faire parler. Pas même son frère. Tu te rends compte ? Et il ne répond pas, il ne répond à rien du tout. Il me fait vraiment très peur, si tu savais. On dirait qu'il... qu'il n'y a personne derrière ses yeux, son corps est comme une coquille vide. J'ai... je lui ai dit que tu allais bien. Que ta blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais... Y a rien à faire, Naruto. Il n'est plus du tout présent. Il se fiche même complètement d'être sous la pluie depuis des heures. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, jamais...

- Emmène-moi à lui, tranché-je fermement.

Ma voix grave et ferme la fait s'interrompre brusquement. Deux larmes ont glissé sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en formalise pas. Elle est si fragile émotionnellement depuis la mort de ses parents qu'elle ne remarque probablement pas la moindre larme qui coule désormais.

Quant à moi, j'essaie de me lever. Lentement et difficilement, je m'appuie sur le sol de chaque côté pour lever mon poids. Mes bras me supportent assez bien, mais je dois serrer mes dents pour supporter la douleur de ma blessure – et sans même exagérer, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que j'endurerais pour voir Sasuke à l'instant.

Sakura bondit debout et m'attrape le bras gauche.

- Naruto ! Fais attention !

Moi aussi, je risque de ne répondre de rien, si je ne vois pas Sasuke très bientôt. Les paroles de Sakura ont suffit à me motiver. Il faut absolument que je le vois.

Une fois debout, je m'appuie sur le tronc immense de l'arbre, et reprends mon souffle. Sakura se plante devant moi, paniquée.

- Naruto, tu pourras le voir plus tard. Mais reste allongé, je t'en prie. Ta blessure n'est pas assez profonde pour que ce soit vraiment grave, mais tu n'as pas encore cicatrisé. Si tu te déplaces trop, tu risques de l'aggraver ! D'autres points de suture vont t'affaiblir davantage. Et nous avons besoin de toi pour cette mission. S'il te plaît, sois raisonnable.

- Sakura, dis-je en attrapant ses poignets fortement et elle en sursaute. Je me contre fiche de cette mission, et je me contre fiche de cette plaie. Qu'elle se remette à saigner, j'en ai sérieusement rien à foutre. Sasuke a besoin de moi en ce moment. Il faut absolument que je le voie. Il le faut !

Je veux en rajouter, mais un élancement très douloureux se fait alors ressentir et je me penche, les deux mains sur le ventre, et je me mets malgré moi à gémir fortement.

- Tu vois, Naruto ? Tu es encore très faible, alors fais ce que je te dis...

- Non... Sasuke... Sasuke a besoin de moi, m'entêté-je, toujours penché sur mes genoux. Sakura, il doit être très mal à cause de moi. Il croit m'avoir blessé. Mais c'était ma faute, c'est moi. Il faut que je le voie pour lui dire que je vais bien, que ce n'était absolument pas sa faute. Je me souviens de son expression, juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse... Il était terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de faire, par accident, bien sûr. Il faut que... j'arrange ça. Aaaargh ! Aïe !

Rien à l'instant ne m'aurait forcé à renoncer. J'ai presque autant besoin de voir Sasuke que mes poumons ont besoin d'être emplis d'air. Mais cette fichue blessure me rend irrémédiablement faible, et mes jambes, bientôt, ne me tiennent plus. Une frustration insoutenable me submerge alors que je me sens obligé d'obéir à Sakura et de me laisser lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Sakura est toujours à mes côtés, me retenant d'un bras pour éviter que je m'écroule brusquement.

- Naruto, je vais tenter une nouvelle fois d'aller lui parler, me dit alors Sakura. Je vais lui dire que tu es réveillé et... que tu vas bien. Peut-être qu'en entendant ça, il va sortir de sa transe, ou de peu importe où il s'est plongé. S'il est toujours aussi sourd à nos appels, eh bien, quand tu auras repris des forces, tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir par toi-même. Mais je t'en prie, pour l'instant, ménages-toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te remettre à saigner...

J'obéis, les dents serrées, me sentant soudainement très faible, mais bouillant de rage. Je me rallonge, la vision floue et le paysage autour de moi qui semble tourner. Je tourne ma tête et fixe la pluie tomber en espérant voir Sasuke sous celle-ci, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas là. Il s'est plongé quelque part, un endroit inaccessible, il s'est perdu. Il faut que je le retrouve, que je le ramène à lui, il le faut...

Avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, je crois m'entendre murmurer son nom, alors que Sakura me caresse doucement les cheveux et le front.

* * *

><p>Un feu crépite non loin, je l'entends avant de reprendre conscience de la main douce de Sakura qui caresse toujours mes cheveux, puis mon visage. C'est comme si j'avais dormi seulement cinq minutes. Le geste est même encore plus doux et léger. Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient, cette fois ?<p>

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, sur un feu au milieu du campement. La nuit qui s'est installée depuis je ne sais combien d'heures est illuminée par les flammes rouges et oranges. La pluie a cessé, et son odeur est terrassée complètement par celle du bois brûlé, et c'est étrangement réconfortant. Je me sens bien. La douleur a un peu cessé, et c'est surtout apaisant avec cette main tendre qui me caresse. Si j'ai encore de la fièvre, la fraîcheur de la peau de Sakura me fait un grand bien.

Autour du feu, au loin, je crois apercevoir mes coéquipiers. Ils discutent tout bas, et je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disent. Je les compte mentalement et il ne manque personne sauf Sasuke. Lorsque, cependant, je vois Sakura, auprès d'Hayato, le visage éclairé par le feu, je fronce durement les sourcils.

La main fraîche sur ma peau enfiévrée n'est donc pas la sienne. C'est là que je comprends.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne assise à mes côtés, une personne que, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je croyais être Sakura, et je trouve Sasuke, aussi silencieux et discret qu'une ombre, comme fondu au noir. Son visage blanc semble ressortir de la noirceur, et est baissé sur sa main qui me caresse toujours délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Ses yeux, dans lesquels je vois les lointaines flammes qui sont là-bas, sont inaccessibles, et ne me regardent pas. La fine ligne de sa bouche est plissée, tandis que son expression est complètement fermée. Une espèce de carapace me sépare de lui. Et soudainement, les mots de Sakura prennent tout leur sens. _« On dirait qu'il... qu'il n'y a personne derrière ses yeux, son corps est comme une coquille vide. » _À seulement le regarder, j'ai la sensation de retrouver le Sasuke d'autrefois. Froid, malheureux, distant. Un Sasuke loin... très loin de moi.

Malgré tout, sa présence me fait un grand bien, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. D'une manière nerveuse, incertaine, mais c'est un sourire qui s'accroche quand même à mes lèvres. Je lève une main et viens doucement toucher la sienne, au niveau de ma joue. J'attrape ses doigts mais il arrête tout mouvement, se figeant soudainement. Je fixe ses yeux, qui ne veulent pas du tout bouger pour trouver les miens. Il est immobile. Silencieux. Pâle. Presque translucide. J'ai la terrible impression que je vais le perdre à travers les ombres de la nuit à tout moment. Que les ténèbres vont me l'enlever. C'est pourquoi je ressens l'obligation de parler. Peut-être ma voix le fera-t-elle revenir parmi nous...

- Sasuke...

Sa main se raidit encore plus sous la mienne. Lentement, il la retire, et je me redresse comme un aimant. La douleur de mon abdomen est moins vive et je réussis un peu mieux à m'assoir tout seul – mais de toute façon, je me serais redressé même si la douleur avait été dix fois pire.

Désormais à sa hauteur, je m'approche de son corps et me penche.

- Sasuke, murmuré-je. Parle-moi... je t'en prie.

Je tends une main vers sa joue dans l'intention de tourner son visage vers le mien. Mais au moment où ma bouche allait atteindre son cou, où j'avais l'intention de l'embrasser tendrement, il se détourne et s'éloigne un peu, prenant ma main et la retirant de sa joue. Ce rejet me fait froncer des sourcils.

- Quoi ? dis-je dans un souffle, légèrement agacé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- ...

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît. Tu peux me parler, je ne suis pas... un fantôme, ni un mort vivant. Regarde-moi : je suis là, en pleine forme. Je vais bien. Sasuke...

Il reste détourné. Je ne vois que le bas de son visage pâle, le haut étant caché par ses longues mèches aussi noires que les ombres tout autour. Je le regarde, crispé et semblant irradier d'une mélancolie profonde. Je me retourne alors et observe nos coéquipiers, assez loin, occupés à discuter entre eux. Pas de chance qu'ils nous voient, alors pourquoi Sasuke refuse tout contact avec moi ?

Je me tourne de nouveau vers lui. Il a baissé la tête et tripote ses doigts lentement. Je décide de tenter une nouvelle approche.

L'une de mes mains vient se poser sur les siennes, qui sont froides, lui provoquant un doux frisson. Je m'approche encore, et remarquant que cette fois il ne fait rien pour s'écarter, j'en profite pour passer un bras autour de lui, allant m'appuyer d'une main par terre de l'autre côté de son corps, de façon à l'entourer. Délicatement, je relève doucement ses mèches pour embrasser sa joue. Je descends vers son cou par la suite et de nouveaux frissons recouvrent sa peau, et la mienne, alors que j'embrasse chaque parcelle sur mon chemin. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur, respirant, au fur et à mesure de mes baisers, son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué, et continue à l'embrasser, espérant le faire fondre dans mes bras.

Mais quand Sasuke décide d'être aussi rigide qu'un bout de glace, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Quand je remonte vers son visage pour viser maintenant ses lèvres, il se tend contre moi et détourne la tête de nouveau, me faisant gronder de frustration.

- Naruto, murmure-t-il enfin d'une voix pratiquement imperceptible. Ce n'est pas amusant.

- Je trouve que si, moi. Vous vous en faites trop pour très peu. Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, tu sais. Ce n'est pas cette petite égratignure qui viendra à bout de moi, Naruto Uzumaki !

Je souris, amusé par ma phrase. Mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Quand il tourne enfin son visage vers moi, et quand, enfin, je peux plonger dans son regard, j'y trouve deux yeux noirs un peu ennuyés et surtout tristes qui me fixent.

- Une égratignure ? Vraiment, Naruto ?

- Hahaha ! m'esclaffé-je. J'ai déjà entendu ça, moi, quelque part ! C'est marrant, non ?

- Laisse-moi, gémit-il tout bas en s'écartant de mon étreinte et en s'éloignant encore une fois.

Je soupire en le regardant refermer ses bras autour de lui, remontant ses genoux et me tournant presque totalement le dos.

Je le regarde un certain moment, souffrant énormément de le voir dans cet état.

Je reste quelques instants là, à ne rien faire, à seulement penser à une façon de faire disparaître tous ses maux. « _C'est comme si tout le mal du monde s'était éteint pour un instant. _» C'est ce que Sasuke m'a dit le lendemain de la nuit où l'on a fait l'amour. Pour un instant. Pour un instant pendant lequel je n'ai fait que l'aimer, c'est comme ça que je peux faire disparaître le mal. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait, et c'est comme ça que je continuerai à le faire.

Sentant un courant d'air frais me traverser, je me décide alors à chercher des yeux mon t-shirt, qu'on a sûrement laissé dans le coin. Lorsque trouvé, je me lève lentement sans me brusquer, et marche quelques pas pour le prendre et l'enfiler. Je gémis tout bas en étirant les bras pour le mettre, ce qui me provoque une douleur vive, mais finis par réussir sans trop de mal, et je me dirige finalement vers Sasuke. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, oh ça non.

Je m'assois droit devant lui et soupire en le voyant continuer à faire ce qu'il fait très bien : m'ignorer.

Têtu. Terriblement têtu. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de lui en vouloir ? Après tout, dans quel état psychologique terrible doit-il être en ce moment ? Apprendre tout d'un coup par une parfaite étrangère qu'il a eu tort de haïr la personne qui a assassiné sa famille entière, que c'était d'ailleurs pour remplir une mission que cet assassin avait massacré tout le monde. Et puis, j'ai dû lui faire une peur monstre avec cette blessure. Alors que je lui avais assuré que rien ne nous arriverait, voilà que je trouve le moyen de me faire transpercer sous ses yeux et par ses mains ! Vraiment, je suis un boulet. Sur ce coup-là plus que jamais !

Après un moment à le regarder, attendant qu'il réagisse enfin à ma présence, sans succès cela dit, je tends la main et écarte ses mèches de son visage. J'ai un choc soudain et inattendu en voyant deux fines traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il renifle tout bas en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes, mais c'est trop tard, car je les ai vues. Mes sourcils se froncent. Doucement, je place ses mèches derrière son oreille et tente, du bout des doigts, de lui tourner le visage vers moi.

La douceur de mes gestes et mon silence vis-à-vis de ses larmes l'incite fortement à se laisser faire et il me montre deux yeux troublés et ravagés de tristesse, de colère, de peine et de douleur. Mon cœur en ressent un coup énorme, je le sens se comprimer comme si quelqu'un était en train de le tordre sans ménagement. La douleur de ma plaie semble soudainement bien inoffensive. Comment ce simple regard peut-il m'affecter à ce point ? Je serre les dents, en colère contre tout ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état, alors que ma main glisse sous son menton.

- Est-ce que tu vas me parler, maintenant ? murmuré-je.

Il baisse les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Pendant un bref instant, lorsqu'il les relève, il me fixe, puis il inspire une bonne bouffée d'air, et détourne de nouveau les yeux.

- Naruto, tu... tu ne devrais... pas... rester avec moi, souffle-t-il tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûr si j'ai rêvé ces mots. Tu devrais me quitter.

Un ange passe. Deux. J'entends les voix de mes coéquipiers qui discutent toujours là-bas. J'entends un craquement quelque part dans les bois autour de nous. J'entends le ciel s'effondrer au-dessus de ma tête. J'entends mon cœur tomber au fond de ma poitrine.

- Attends ... Quoi ?

Il fuit mes yeux alors que j'essaie de les trouver. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je regarde nerveusement autour de moi pour être certain que je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar éveillé. Mais tout me semble normal. Douloureusement normal.

Les sourcils froncés, je repose mon attention sur Sasuke, qui semble de nouveau trouver le sol très intéressant.

- ... Et pourquoi, dis-moi ? lâché-je, ma voix s'élevant un peu dû à la colère qui bouille en moi, et l'incompréhension, qui me brûle presque plus que les flammes là-bas, qui gardent mes amis au chaud.

- Je te l'ai dit, l'autre fois, explique-t-il machinalement et d'une voix toujours très basse. Il va arriver un jour où je vais perdre le contrôle, et te blesser au passage. Plutôt mourir que de vivre en te faisant du mal. C'est... cette part de mal en moi... Je ne suis pas complètement sain...

J'attrape ses poignets fortement et utilise la force pour l'obliger à me faire face. Ce n'est pas par plaisir, ça non, mais c'est la seule façon de l'amener à me regarder, et c'est mon instinct qui a réagit.

Il sursaute à ma soudaine preuve de brutalité, et lorsque ses yeux tombent dans les miens, je glisse mes mains vers ses paumes et accrochent nos doigts ensembles, essayant d'être un peu plus doux.

- Sasuke, écoute-moi. Éclaircissons cet événement, d'accord ? Ce qui s'est passé, c'était ma faute, point barre. J'ai été imprudent. Je me suis jeté sur toi comme un imbécile, sans réfléchir. Cette blessure, c'est tout simplement le fruit d'une erreur de ma part. De _ma_ part. Tu piges ? Alors cesse de culpabiliser, de rejeter la faute sur tes épaules. Et tu... Hey, regarde-moi.

Je lui ramène le visage vers moi quand il regarde ailleurs, et de nouveau, je vois des larmes menacer de couler. Une nouvelle brûlure se fait ressentir. Je ravale ma salive difficilement.

- Écoute, continué-je après un instant de silence, durant lequel j'ai perdu ma conviction (il faut dire que voir Sasuke au bord des larmes est quelque chose de légèrement déconcertant, et je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le sarcasme). Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, tu sais ? Je sais que tu as un passé, une histoire, un vécu. En acceptant d'être ton partenaire, c'est tout ça que j'ai accepté. Tu as des démons, comme tout le monde. Et je vais les combattre avec toi. C'est mon devoir. Parce que je t'aime. Tu entends ça, Sasuke ? Je t'aime. C'est ce que font les gens quand ils s'aiment. Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire, pendant que ta souffrance te détruit. Je vais me battre à tes côtés pour que tu sois finalement en paix. Même si pour ça je dois me blesser au passage. C'est trois fois rien. Fais-moi confiance.

Lorsque je sens ses doigts retourner les miens et sa main prendre le dessus, je baisse les yeux et observe notre étreinte. Si faible... Je sens un flot de larmes me monter et rester au fond de ma gorge, mais je reste fort et les ravale. Elles me brûlent la gorge en redescendant, mais comme je viens de le dire, c'est trois fois rien. Et je ne dois absolument pas me montrer faible, quand Sasuke est dans cet état, et qu'il a besoin du Naruto fort et solide.

- Ça... c'est complètement idiot, murmure-t-il me faisant relever la tête vers lui. Tu pourrais mourir.

Je l'observe un bref instant. Et je resserre mes doigts sur les siens.

- Non, c'est complètement sincère, le corrigé-je avec un petit rictus amusé. Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis un ninja ? Je risque ma vie tous les jours, de toute façon.

- ...

- Je suis sérieux, Sasuke. Tu le sais, hein ? Tu le sais que je suis sérieux ? Il faut que tu le saches...

Je me penche et prends de nouveau son visage entre mes mains. Il ferme les yeux au contact et je pose mes lèvres sur son front, avant de murmurer tout bas :

- Si tu savais ce que je ferais pour toi. Je me jetterais corps et âme dans les flammes pour te sauver, je me jetterais dans le feu sans hésiter, Sasuke. Je te le jure.

Ses mains viennent s'accrocher à mes poignets, alors que les miennes glissent vers sa nuque, mes doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux. Je baisse mon visage et laisse ma bouche frôler ses paupières, son nez, ses joues et puis ses lèvres, redécouvrant avec une véritable fièvre la douceur de sa peau, le goût unique de son corps.

Des flashs de nos ébats amoureux me reviennent quand je l'embrasse amoureusement. J'ai le souffle effréné par mon cœur qui s'est mis à battre très vite et très fort, ce qui me force à garder les lèvres entrouvertes, et ce qui emmêle nos souffles. Je sens mon ventre se remplir de sensations agréables et douces, semblant effacer la plaie qui s'y trouve, quand Sasuke répond à mon baiser, certes plus timidement, mais fermement. L'une de mes mains vient se poser sur sa taille, dans un geste possessif, afin de le rapprocher de mon corps, tandis que l'autre reste à moitié sur son cou et à moitié sur sa joue. Les siennes se posent d'abord sur mes épaules puis je les sens se balader jusqu'à mon dos, le forçant à croiser les bras autour de mon cou, et nous rapprochant ainsi par la même occasion.

- Si un jour tu es assez stupide pour te jeter dans le feu pour moi, Naruto, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille après un baiser certes doux, mais qui nous a laissé légèrement haletant. Je te tuerais sûrement.

Je souris et étouffe un petit rire contre sa nuque. Ai-je réussi à le faire fondre ?

- Bah au moins toi tu serais sauvé...

Je lui embrasse ensuite le front et fais glisser mes mains le long de ses bras pour dénouer ses mains de mon cou, les ramenant vers moi. Je les embrasse, avant de plonger dans son regard encore un peu troublé. Lentement, je passe mes doigts sur ses joues pour sécher les traces de larmes qui brillent.

- Ça va, maintenant ? Tu es rassuré ? demandé-je tout bas contre ses lèvres.

- Naruto, réponds-moi...

- Oui ?

Il se mordille la lèvre, baissant le regard avant de le remonter et de nouveau, nos yeux se croisent.

- Tu m'as retenu, dit-il finalement, me ramenant à ce qui s'est passé avec son frère. ... Pourquoi ? ajoute-t-il ensuite après une autre petite pause.

Je prends un bref instant pour réfléchir. En observant ses yeux suppliants, il me vient alors une réponse que je n'avais pas un peu plus tôt, au moment où je l'ai retenu devant Itachi, mais qui, sans doute, était celle qui m'avait poussé à le faire.

J'inspire profondément.

- Tu m'as un jour dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. J'imagine que je voulais te sauver... d'un acte que tu aurais pu regretter plus tard.

Il me regarde longuement, presque triste, essayant de déceler dans mes yeux ce qu'il devrait faire dorénavant. Mais puisque ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour lui de prendre une quelconque décision, je prends doucement ses bras et l'amène contre moi pour le serrer très fort. Je niche mon visage dans ses cheveux, tout en les caressant d'une main, l'autre vagabondant dans son dos pour le tenir toujours plus près de moi.

Il ne réagit pas au début, mais finit bientôt par passer ses bras autour de mon cou et me serrer presque plus fort encore. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais encore une fois, je ravale mes larmes, ou du moins, les laisse au bord de mes yeux, leur ordonnant de ne pas couler.

Au travers de ma vision floue, je vois les flammes au loin continuer de s'élever vers le ciel, dansant, essayant de s'échapper... d'un quelconque cauchemar, je pourrais croire.

Je ferme les yeux, et respire à fond son odeur.

Tout ira bien. Je sais que tout ira bien. Tant que Sasuke sera dans mes bras, c'est ainsi que tout le mal s'éteindra dans _mon_ cœur.

Je ferme les yeux et resserre encore plus mon étreinte, me blottissant tout contre Sasuke, sentant son corps normalement fort, mais à l'instant fragile contre le mien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, nous revoilà autour du feu. Ma plaie a commencé à cicatriser, ce que personne n'a semblé croire – pas même moi. Il faut dire que partager son corps a quand même des côtés avantageux... Kyuubi m'est d'une grande aide pour guérir, surtout quand il faut que je guérisse très vite.<p>

Je reste quand même tranquille, et pour l'instant, rien ne sert de presser les choses. La mission est une urgence, mais nous avons parcouru une longue distance en moins de temps que nous n'en avions prévus, ce qui nous laisse un peu de liberté. Demain, au plus tard, il nous faudra par contre reprendre la route. Et trouver le repaire du serpent au plus vite. Je vais peut-être bien, ma plaie cicatrise remarquablement vite et je suis déjà sur pieds, mais l'état de Sasuke se dégradera de plus en plus... Nous avons même de la chance qu'il n'ait eut aucun malaise jusqu'à maintenant.

Croquant dans une galette de riz que Sakura a emmené (et fait elle-même), je tourne la tête et observe Sasuke, assis plus loin, contre un arbre. Il a les genoux remontés et il fixe l'eau qui ruisselle, tout en écoutant les autres bruits apaisants de la nature. Mes sourcils se froncent alors qu'une inquiétude s'imprime en moi. Non seulement, ce poison pourrait lui faire perdre un œil et peut-être pire encore, mais il a aussi fallut que cette vérité éclate et le bouleverse au moment où il doit être au mieux de sa forme.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations de Kiba et Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji et Hayato, je termine ma galette en regardant toujours Sasuke, obsédé par la tristesse qui émane de lui et que j'arrive presque à voir. Lorsque j'engloutis la dernière bouchée, je me tourne vers Sakura, qui est assise à ma gauche et qui écoute les conversations également d'un air distrait. Elle est également encore bouleversée, par la mort de ses parents.

C'est extrêmement douloureux de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie dans cet état...

- Je reviens dans un instant, lui dis-je tout bas.

Elle me regarde, un sourcil élevé, et quand elle aperçoit Sasuke, plus loin, elle comprend et me fait un tout petit sourire d'encouragement – un sourire certes faible et fatigué, mais un sourire quand même. Je me penche pour lui embrasser le front puis me lève et contourne les couchettes, les sacs et les objets qui traînent sur notre campement. Je prends la direction du ruisseau, qui se trouve à quelques mètres.

Quand j'arrive près de Sasuke, je m'appuie sur un arbre en face de celui contre lequel il est assis. Je le regarde, lui qui n'a absolument pas remarqué ma présence, et tourne la tête vers l'eau, qui scintille à la lueur de la lune. Le doux son de ruissellement pourrait m'endormir, si je m'allongeais, et pendant quelques secondes, je décide de fermer les yeux et de me laisser porter. Trouver les mots.

Après un moment suffisamment long, je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il sent et entend ma présence, il tourne la tête et me regarde un bref instant, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la nature. Je m'installe à ses côtés, étalant mes jambes dans l'herbe humide.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Un sourire nerveux apparaît sur mes lèvres.

- Bah... Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

Il tourne la tête et baisse son regard triste sur mon ventre, toujours fermement pansé. Je baisse la tête et regarde mon torse nu, le pansement un peu rougi de mon sang. J'ai encore une fois retiré mon t-shirt, puisque le frottement était désagréable, et devant le feu depuis presque une heure, j'avais chaud.

Je lève mes yeux vers ceux de Sasuke, toujours posés sur mon torse. Et je souris à nouveau.

- Je m'assure seulement que tu n'as pas mal.

- Pas du tout ! Kyuubi fait du bon boulot, tu sais.

Il renifle dédaigneusement et demeure silencieux.

Putain, ne me dites pas qu'il a rebâtit ses barrières de glace ?

Je soupire bruyamment et ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais au même moment, un bruissement dans la forêt face à nous nous fait relever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandé-je.

Sasuke ne répond pas, mais il se relève rapidement. Je l'imite et me mets sur pieds sans problème, fixant les alentours, la noirceur de la forêt dans la direction où ni le feu derrière nous ni la lune ne fait de lumière. Les ombres de la nuit semblent bouger, le vent se fait calme et j'essaie d'entendre le moindre bruit de pas. Mais tout ce que nous entendons dans la minute qui suit, c'est un lièvre qui déguerpit.

C'est quand je me détends que je commence soudainement à ressentir deux chakras assez puissants. À mes côtés, Sasuke se tend brusquement et ses poings se serrent. Il observe les sourcils froncés la noirceur et les arbres qui nous font face, de l'autre côté du petit ruisseau. Ces chakras se rapprochent. Et ils sont familiers.

Le visage plus sérieux que jamais, je regarde Sasuke.

- C'est eux ?

- Oui.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Mais avant que je n'ai pu reposer mes yeux devant, afin d'attendre qu'Itachi et Zoumi daignent émerger des ténèbres, Sasuke décolle, sans prévenir, et saute par-dessus le ruisseau afin de s'éloigner.

- Sasuke, attends ! m'exclamé-je, pris de court.

Il bondit sur un arbre et continue son chemin dans les hauteurs. Merde !

Je l'imite, avec un maximum de prudence, et finis par le localiser. Devant moi, il continue sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter et de retomber au sol. Je prends quelques minutes à le rejoindre. Lorsque je pose mes pieds, légèrement essoufflé à cause de ma blessure, Itachi et Zoumi atterrissent en même temps face à nous.

Ils n'ont pas l'air surpris par le fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés chacun dans notre course. Ils se posent au sol à quelques mètres de nous, et de loin je peux apercevoir, grâce aux minces rayons de lune, leur expression presque inquiète, mais tout de même sérieuse.

Devant moi de quelques pas, Sasuke sort alors un kunaï. Revoyant des images d'il y a deux jours, je fais quelques pas et pose ma main sur la sienne, abaissant l'arme doucement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, lui rappelé-je en chuchotant.

Je me mets ensuite devant lui pour faire face aux deux autres.

- On y est maintenant. Discutons dans le calme. Je pense que vous en avez beaucoup à nous dire.

Quand Itachi se penche vers Zoumi et qu'il lui dit quelque chose tout bas avant de s'écarter et faire quelques pas, je remarque que leurs mains étaient liées. À cette vue, je me souviens du bébé mort et de cette liaison encore mystérieuse de ces deux ninjas.

Itachi fait alors un pas en notre direction et, derrière moi, j'entends la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérer presque imperceptiblement. Son cœur doit également prendre de la vitesse. Je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer comment il doit se sentir en ce moment, c'est pourquoi je reste devant lui, question de lui faire comprendre que cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas faire une bêtise par simple manque de contrôle de ses émotions.

- Parle ! lancé-je d'une voix dure et Itachi s'arrête.

Ses yeux ne sont pas froids. Ils sont seulement emplis de sérieux. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de frissonner – et c'est sans savoir si c'est à cause de lui ou de la fraîcheur de la nuit, et du fait que je n'aie toujours pas de t-shirt sur le dos. Cet homme est terrifiant, tout en ayant un petit quelque chose... d'indéchiffrable. Et c'est sans parler de sa ressemblance avec Sasuke, qui est déroutante.

De longues minutes s'écoulent dans un silence palpable. Je sens Sasuke tendu à l'extrême derrière moi. Il a rangé son kunaï et ma main derrière mon dos touche toujours la sienne, et je pourrais presque halluciner la sienne en train de s'accrocher à moi. Il est si près que je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Son frère lui fait-il peur ? Non. Il n'a pas peur de son frère. Il a peur de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

Et moi aussi. Je ne peux pas non plus m'enlever de la tête les trois phrases que j'ai lues. Une mission ? Konoha aurait assigné à Itachi la mission de rayer son propre clan de la carte ? Difficile à croire. Mais ces documents ont été volés des archives... La vérité, où est-elle donc ?

Peut-on les croire, ces deux là ? Peut-on croire sur parole Itachi Uchiha et une fille qui a fuit son propre pays et qui a échappé à plusieurs bandits depuis cinq ans ?

Je me tends également – et bien malgré moi – quand Itachi prend finalement la parole.

- Vous n'avez pas été trompés par ce document.

Sasuke se met à trembler dans mon dos. Je serre mon poing droit alors que ma main gauche se fait soudainement presser par celle de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, poursuit Itachi et ses yeux se posent derrière moi, sur son petit frère. J'espère sincèrement que tu sauras m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Il ne semble pas se préoccuper du fait que Sasuke se cramponne à moi. Ses yeux reflètent soudainement tant de sagesse que j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en nous, qu'il connaît notre relation, et qu'il sait à quel point nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre.

Un nouveau silence prend place, comblé par nos respirations et par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles tout autour. Je ne lâche pas des yeux nos opposants, regardant parfois Itachi, parfois Zoumi, ses yeux jaunes perçants dans la noirceur de la nuit.

- Konoha t'a-t-il réellement assigné cette mission ? demande finalement Sasuke, se décalant un peu de moi, tentant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

Itachi le regarde. À nouveau, je ne sais décrire la lueur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il fixe son frère.

- Oui, déclare-t-il.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? poursuit Sasuke, cette fois pas plus fort qu'un souffle.

Mais Itachi semble avoir très bien entendu. Ses yeux se ferment un instant. Une bourrasque de vent fait élever nos cheveux. Sasuke fait un petit pas en avant, et instinctivement mon bras le suit, restant devant lui. Mon cœur devient soudainement nerveux, sachant que ce qui suivra ne lui plaira sans doute pas. Sachant que cela ravivera de douloureuses choses. Jettera de l'huile sur les vieilles blessures. Rallumera le feu sur un passé oublié.

Je m'en mords moi-même le bout des lèvres.

Les sourcils de Sasuke sont légèrement froncés. Sa bouche est plissée. Tout son visage est crispé. Ses poings sont serrés. Et lorsque je baisse le regard sur son corps, je me rends compte que sa main gauche est solidement enfourchée dans la mienne, mais il est si près de moi que notre étreinte est cachée par nos corps.

Je relève la tête quand Itachi poursuit sur sa lancée.

- Tout ça remonte à une centaine d'années, ou un peu moins. À l'époque où le village de Konoha n'avait pas encore été fondé. Notre famille était la plus importante, la plus nombreuse et la plus puissante. Nous étions le clan qui protégeait le pays du Feu. C'est Madara Uchiha, notre ancêtre, qui a fondé Konoha, avec le clan Senju, nos principaux rivaux. La déchéance de notre famille a commencé lors d'un premier conflit, celui qui avait pour cause la place sur le trône de l'hokage. Le premier hokage. Bien sûr, les Uchiha voulaient cette place. Mais c'est Hashirama Senju qui a été choisi pour prendre la tête du village. À partir de là, les Senju ont commencé à vouloir garder les Uchiha comme des animaux en cage, et essayer de contrôler leur puissance. Les surveiller. Madara Uchiha est celui qui a décidé de se rebeller, mais personne n'a voulu le suivre. Alors il a quitté nos rangs.

« C'est beaucoup plus tard que le clan Uchiha décida de suivre les traces de Madara. Voulant définitivement prendre la direction du village, Fugaku a organisé un coup d'État. Il y a de ça dix ans.

Je sens Sasuke enfoncer ses ongles dans ma peau. Je reste attentif, moi aussi bouleversé, moi aussi renversé par ces révélations. Itachi continue après à peine quelques secondes.

- Il était temps que le clan Uchiha montre de quel feu ils étaient tous faits. Humiliés depuis des années, enfermés dans un coin reculé du village, l'heure était venu pour le village de voir qui ils étaient. Voilà la pensée du clan. Notre père a prit les directives du plan et moi j'étais son plus important pion. Mais, entre temps, j'étais également un espion des forces AMBUS du village. J'étais un double agent. Je rapportais à la fois des infos au clan sur le village, et à la fois des infos au village sur le clan. Quand c'est devenu vraiment sérieux, et à l'aube de ce qui s'annonçait comme une véritable guerre, une quatrième grande guerre de Shinobi, j'ai été choisi pour mettre un terme à tout ça. On m'a choisi pour détruire ce clan, avant que ce clan ne détruise le village et des centaines de villageois innocents. Ce coup d'État avait pour but de prendre le pouvoir du village, pas de tout détruire, mais la puissance des Uchiha retournée contre Konoha, c'était ce que ça annonçait. Une terrible guerre. Alors je me suis vu imposé un choix. C'est là que j'ai vraiment compris qu'un ninja ne doit en aucun cas être entravé par ses sentiments. Sasuke... C'était le village, l'avenir d'un pays, ou ma famille.

Je baisse la tête un moment. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, toutes les paroles d'Itachi portant le sceau d'un destin horrible et pesant. Je le sens me traverser. Sasuke, à mes côtés, semble s'être transformé en statue de glace.

- Cette nuit-là, j'ai... accompli mon devoir.

Itachi a l'air soudainement fébrile. Et je comprends. Je me sens même un peu mal de comprendre. Aux dépends de la souffrance de Sasuke, il me semble juste qu'Itachi soit également à plaindre. Devoir tuer sa propre famille pour sauver un village. Se voiler les yeux et trancher la tête de son propre père, sa propre mère, le tout sous le regard innocent et brisé d'un garçon de huit ans, son propre petit frère, pour que les villageois ne connaissent pas une nouvelle guerre.

Si je suis ici, aujourd'hui, si Sakura est là, si Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji, et tous les autres sont vivants, c'est au prix d'un sacrifice absolument incommensurable.

- Comment ça tu as accompli ton devoir ? s'exclame alors Sasuke, lâchant ma main pour faire un pas devant. Ton devoir, c'était de te rallier à nous, peu importe les conséquences ! Tu es un Uchiha, non ? Si on devait mourir, alors tu aurais dû mourir avec les autres ! Tout comme j'aurais dû mourir aussi ! J'arrive pas à croire que... que tu puisses être là en ce moment à me dire tout ça comme si c'était un bon vieux souvenir ! Cette nuit-là, on aurait dû rejoindre notre tombe tous les deux !

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, ajoute Itachi en s'avançant.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Et de toute façon, reprend Sasuke d'une voix un peu plus douce, mais qui suinte de souffrance. Peu importe ce que j'en pense, tu m'as laissé vivant. Je ne suis pas un membre de cette famille. J'ai été mis de côté, même dans la mort...

Sur ce, Sasuke se détourne, plus tremblant que jamais, et s'enfuit. Je fais un pas précipité, affolé.

- Sasuke, non attends !

Je me prépare à courir à sa suite, mais Itachi bondit vers moi et me prends le poignet.

- Non, c'est à moi d'y aller.

Je me fige, le laissant partir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je reste là, à ne rien faire, fixant la direction prise par les deux frères.

Je tourne finalement la tête quand Zoumi avance lentement vers moi.

- On devrait probablement les suivre, et les surveiller, uniquement pour s'assurer que ça ne dégénère pas.

- Ouais... Et... et au fait, d'où arriviez-vous comme ça ?

- Nous avons localisé le repaire du psychopathe. Nous étions en route pour vous en avertir.

- Vous êtes réellement de notre côté alors ?

Zoumi est plus sérieuse que jamais quand elle avoue :

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre côté.

Puis elle prend la direction dans laquelle sont partis Itachi et Sasuke. Je mets quelques secondes à me remettre de ces quelques mots, puis je pars à mon tour.

Nous n'avons pas de difficulté à trouver les deux frères. Nous nous arrêtons en hauteur dans un arbre, au moment où Itachi rattrape Sasuke. Nous nous posons silencieusement et observons la scène, mes yeux inquiets se posant sur Sasuke qui se retourne, le plus décalé possible de son grand frère.

- Sasuke, le choix de me ranger auprès des miens m'a évidemment effleuré l'esprit, et m'a bien sûr tenté. Plus que jamais. J'ai longtemps espéré qu'il y eut une autre solution. Mais sais-tu ce que c'était, l'autre solution ?

Sasuke a les bras croisés, et je peux voir clairement qu'il essaie de refreiner ses tremblements. Je sais que devant son frère il ne veut plus jamais se montrer faible. Mais désormais, qui peut lui reprocher d'être bouleversé, retourné, ébranlé au point de trembler férocement ? C'est tout à fait légitime et bien normal. Qu'il soit resté droit et immobile, indifférent m'aurait assurément inquiété.

Son silence encourage Itachi à continuer.

- Si j'avais décliné cette mission, si j'avais plutôt tourné le dos au village, c'est le village et ses nombreux ninjas qui auraient décimé nos parents, nos cousins, nos oncles et nos tantes. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait massacré tout le monde.

- C'est ce que tu aurais dû...

- Et cette personne ne t'aurait pas épargné, le coupe Itachi d'une voix plus forte.

Sasuke recule brusquement d'un pas, relevant son regard terrassé de souffrance vers le visage de son frère. Son expression change complètement, ses traits de colère et de douleur se transforment en incompréhension totale. Une lueur d'espoir brille presque au fond de son regard. Je sens un frisson me monter sur les bras et dans le dos.

- ... Quoi ? finit par dire Sasuke d'une petite voix, après ce qui semble un très long moment.

- Massacrer nos parents et notre famille entière a été la chose la plus difficile et la plus horrible que j'ai dû faire dans ma vie, Sasuke. Mais ce qui me rendait malade plus qu'autre chose, c'était... que toi, un enfant qui n'a rien à voir avec ces conflits ancestraux, avec cet héritage empoisonné de vendetta que nous a légué une famille déchue, frustrée et vengeresse, un enfant qui pensait vivre dans la paix et la prospérité, un enfant qui avait tout à fait le droit de vivre dans cette paix, ait à payer le prix des erreurs des autres. Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu supporter cette seule idée...

- Ce sang vengeur coule dans mes veines Itachi. Je suis dans cette famille, je devais finir comme les autres. Ma place elle était là, tout comme toi...

- Non. C'est faux. J'avais un but précis en tête quand je t'ai épargné, Sasuke. Je voulais faire de toi un vrai Uchiha. Tu as raison. Tu fais partie de cette famille. Mais ce n'est pas le sang vengeur qui coule dans tes veines, c'est le sang d'une longue lignée de guerriers honorables. Je voulais te tenir à l'écart, tout comme papa l'a fait. Il t'a mis de côté pour te protéger de cette corruption, de ces conflits, il a fait la même chose que moi. Aujourd'hui, tu es un véritable Uchiha. Loyal. Fort. Honorable. Et tu protèges le village sur lequel repose les piliers de notre clan. Le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, c'est ce que tu représentes. Tu porte notre blason avec tant de fierté. Tu étais celui qu'il fallait épargner. Et... tu es... mon petit frère. J'ai peut-être agi aveuglément. J'ai peut-être agi avec mes sentiments. Si tu crois sincèrement que... c'était la mauvaise chose à faire, alors...

Itachi s'interrompt. Il est de dos et, pendant un certain temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des sanglots dans sa voix. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

Sasuke le fixe, crispé contre lui-même, incapable de prendre une décision. Incapable de faire le tri dans toutes ces vérités, ces mensonges. Et je me sens trembler à imaginer l'état mental dans lequel il doit se trouver à l'instant.

- Je n'attends pas un pardon de ta part, poursuit Itachi, brisant un autre long moment pesant. Tu n'étais jamais censé connaître cette histoire. Je pensais qu'elle mourrait dans le silence à tout jamais. Je présageais mourir à tes pieds. Mais les choses ont changés. Pour toi et pour moi. J'espérais... peut-être égoïstement... que nous pourrions, ensemble, renaître des cendres de notre famille. Si tu ne peux pas, si tu ne veux pas, Sasuke, alors je disparaitrai dans la brume et plus jamais tu ne me reverras. Je m'envolerai comme de la fumée.

Je vois Itachi poser la main sur son sabre, accroché à sa taille. Il dégaine alors son arme et Sasuke écarquille les yeux devant ce geste, reculant d'un pas incertain. Itachi balance la lame face contre terre et elle s'enfonce en terre dans un bruit métallique. Puis, il tombe à genoux.

Sasuke le suit de ses yeux incrédules et écarquillés au possible, ses sourcils froncés, d'une manière incertaine, perdue, qui le rend si vulnérable que je serre les poings pour ne pas bondir de là où je me tiens et aller le prendre dans mes bras.

Dans un dernier souffle d'effort, Itachi plaque ses mains au sol et baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Et là, il se passe quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

Après quelques secondes, qui me paraissent des heures, et au doux souffle de vent qui s'élève, Sasuke s'avance, attrape le sabre et le balance derrière lui d'un geste ni colérique, ni rageur. Il se penche ensuite, prend les bras de son frère, le relève, lui entoure la nuque de ses bras et le serre contre lui. Je vois le visage de Sasuke disparaître dans l'épaule d'Itachi, mais pas avant que je n'ai pu remarquer les traces scintillantes sur ses joues.

Itachi, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, ne semble pas croire à ce qui est pourtant en train d'arriver...

Et moi non plus.

Le phénix serait-il en train de renaître ?

Je suis peut-être en train d'assister à une scène qui changera à tout jamais l'avenir du village de Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre...<strong>


	17. Vers la fin

**Auteure :**Tch0upi

**Titre :**Sur Ton Piédestal

**Disclamer :**Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :**T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :**Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :<strong>

**Tsubasa Sora : **Salut ! je suis contente que tu aime mon chapitre! Ça me fait très plaisir! :) Merci de me laisser un commentaire et bonne lecture pour celui-ci ! ^^

**Reytan : **Je suis vraiment touchée par ton commentaire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un long roman, j'ai bien compris que tu as apprécié, et seulement cette constatation me fait un très grand plaisir ! Merci ! :) J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là, et désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à poster la suite. Bonne lecture! =)

**Rinne-chan : **Wow! Eh bien merci beaucoup! :D Je suis très heureuse que tu aime autant ma fiction! Et ne t'en fais surtout pas, je ne l'abandonnerai pas si près de la fin! ) Voilà la suite, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir! Bonne lecture et merci de me laisser un commentaire, ça fait très plaisir.^^

**Heobs-so : **Merci beaucoup! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Vers la fin<strong>

On est tous un peu secoués quand on retourne au campement. Je marche le premier, Sasuke à ma trace. Nos mains se frôlent encore, mais ne se tiennent pas. Je sais qu'il est nerveux, perdu, qu'il se pose encore toutes les questions du monde, alors je ne fais rien pour le brusquer. Je ne le force pas à tenir ma main ou à le regarder. La seule fois où je me suis tourné pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, j'ai vu ce qui ressemblait à un fantôme.

Et Itachi a la même tête que son frère. Enfermé dans un mutisme, derrière Sasuke, il suit la troupe sagement sans se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Il doit lui aussi être dans un état pas possible. L'effort et le sang froid dont il a dû faire preuve pour laisser cette vérité grosse et lourde comme le monde lui sortir du cœur, c'est pratiquement impossible à imaginer. Et cette étreinte... Sasuke qui l'a serré contre lui, qui s'est penché pour le relever... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? Je sens que les deux frères en ont encore énormément à se dire. Mais tout ça devra attendre... malheureusement. Je sais que tout ça doit leur peser à tous les deux. Mais la mission doit être accomplie, et au plus vite. Sinon, ils n'auront jamais l'occasion de parler parce que Sasuke sera mort, rongé par ce poison.

Je frissonne à cette pensée et décide de continuer mon chemin.

Lorsque je réapparais à la lueur du feu, nos amis tournent la tête vers nous et j'imite pauvrement leurs sourires enjoués, sachant qui est également derrière moi et qui s'apprête à se montrer au regard de tous.

- Hey ! s'exclame joyeusement Kiba avec un plus grand sourire, cessant sa conversation avec Shikamaru. Où étiez-vous passés, les gars ?

- Oui, on vous a cherchés, ajoute Sakura doucement et je porte mon regard vers elle.

- Il reste presque plus de bouffe, dépêchez-vous ! continue Chôji.

Au moment où Itachi s'avance dans le cercle de lumière, se postant silencieusement aux côtés de son frère, ils se lèvent tous d'un bond et reculent, lâchant des exclamations de surprise, l'expression devenue sérieuse, inquiète et confuse, mais surtout épouvantée. Leurs sourcils se froncent et je vois leurs regards passer de moi, à Sasuke, à Itachi puis finalement à Zoumi. Akamaru s'est lui aussi rallié aux côtés de son maître et fixe l'« intrus », un grondement sourd résonnant derrière ses canines.

Aussitôt, je fais un pas devant.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! m'exclamé-je.

- Pas ce que l'on croit ? répète Kiba. Naruto, tu... t'es pas sérieux ? C'est un criminel ! _Ils_ sont des criminels ! poursuit-il en désignant à la fois Itachi et Zoumi. Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec eux ?

- C'est une longue histoire et je doute qu'ils aient l'énergie de la répéter, continué-je, en parlant bien sûr des deux frères. Nous vous expliquerons tout lorsque la mission sera terminée et réussie. Faites-moi confiance.

Ils sont complètement perdus. Après tout, c'est compréhensible. Itachi Uchiha est le « criminel » le plus connu de tout Konoha, responsable d'une tragédie qui a frappé le village et même tout le monde des shinobis il y a dix ans de ça. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire, elle est célèbre. Tout le monde frissonne à la seule entente de ce nom.

Alors le voir là, à nos côtés, surtout aux côtés de _Sasuke_, c'est perturbant, et je peux très bien le comprendre. Moi-même je trouve que c'est encore étrange, mais la vérité qui vient d'éclater m'oblige à lui faire confiance. C'est quand même grâce à lui si je suis vivant aujourd'hui. Si nous le sommes tous, et surtout si le village n'a pas subi l'assaut de la colère du plus puissant clan de toute l'histoire de Konoha.

- Quelle histoire Naruto ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'énerve Kiba, et je remarque qu'il a sorti un kunaï qu'il brandit maintenant dans notre direction. Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec lui ? J'y comprends rien !

Neji, tout juste derrière lui, nous fixe d'un regard prudent, prêt à bondir lui aussi pour protéger ses coéquipiers. À ses côtés, un peu derrière, Shikamaru et Chôji sont également très attentifs à ce qu'il se passe, en position de défense. Puis finalement Hayato, qui est légèrement devant Sakura pour la protéger. Celle-ci a les yeux grands ouverts, aussi perdue et confuse que les autres.

Ils regardent tous de leurs yeux curieux cette intrigante scène.

- Je pense que répéter l'histoire s'impose, Naruto, annonce alors Hayato d'une voix calme et contrôlée, certes tendue.

- Écoutez, commencé-je. Nous allons dévoiler cette histoire et la révéler au monde avec tous les détails très bientôt, une fois que nous serons rentrés au village. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de le faire maintenant, la mission est d'une plus grande importance. D'ailleurs, pour cette mission, nous allons ajouter Itachi et Zoumi à notre escouade.

- Quoi ? lâche Kiba et Neji n'a pu s'empêcher de crier en même temps le même mot. Naruto, t'es tombé sur la tête ? continue, seul, le maître des chiens.

- Kiba ! et... tout le monde, reprends-je. Itachi Uchiha n'est pas l'homme que vous croyez. Que l'_on_ le croyait, jusqu'à... il y a quelques instants. Je vous jure que tout ceci est totalement inattendu, et surtout imprévu. Mais je le répète : vous saurez tout, dans les moindres détails, alors faites-moi confiance. Je suis l'hokage, vous pensez sincèrement que j'accepterais qu'un criminel se joigne à notre équipe ? Que _Sasuke_ l'accepterait ? Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai accordé le bénéfice du doute à une vérité que Zoumi a étalé au grand jour, en dérobant les documents des archives du village. Sasuke l'a également fait. Je vous demanderais d'agir en adulte, et surtout en shinobi respectable, et d'accepter ces deux ninjas parmi nous. De les accepter en tant que coéquipier. Du moins pour la réussite de la mission. Après, je n'aurai plus aucun droit de vous obliger à les accepter. Vous croyez que c'est possible de le faire ?

Les deux ninjas en question restent silencieux, histoire de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Mes amis restent debout et dans la même position, et leurs visages passent par plusieurs émotions, alors qu'ils hésitent entre me faire confiance et agir instinctivement. Kiba descend lentement son arme, alors que ses sourcils durement froncés s'adoucissent. Il fait signe à son chien de cacher ses crocs. Neji tente de déchiffrer l'expression de Sasuke, qui, lui, reste impassible, et finit lui aussi par se détendre, me montrant sa réponse positive. Shikamaru, pour sa part, soupire bruyamment, se massant les tempes. Chôji reste muet, me lançant un regard qui signifie qu'il capitule, pendant qu'Hayato et Sakura restent de marbre, sûrement trop troublés pour faire ou dire quoique ce soit.

Constatant que personne ne semble avoir les mots pour briser le silence, c'est moi qui décide de le faire. Je repère d'abord mon sac et mes affaires, puis m'y dirige, passant entre mes amis qui me libèrent le chemin, semblant se détendre quelque peu.

- Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, et merci de me faire confiance, pourquoi ne pas aller dormir et se reposer ? Demain, on attaque. Itachi et Zoumi ont localisé le repaire d'Orochimaru. Il faudra être frais et rechargé au maximum, parce que le combat s'annonce de haut niveau.

Je me penche et prends mon t-shirt. En l'enfilant, je capte quelques regards vaincus.

- C'est bon, marmonne Kiba en tournant le dos à Itachi.

- Bonne idée, ça vient de me fatiguer tout ça, quelle galère... dit Shikamaru en se détournant et en cherchant sa couchette.

Chôji est le suivant à aller s'installer, pouffant à la remarque de Shikamaru, un petit rire qui achève de détendre l'atmosphère. Les deux amis se dirigent ensembles vers leurs couchettes.

Après eux, Neji tire doucement sur le bras de Kiba en l'encourageant et en lui chuchotant quelques mots que je n'entends pas. Les deux « tourtereaux » se détournent ensuite et marchent vers leur place, se préparant à dormir.

Je les remercie une nouvelle fois d'une voix calme et annonce que je monterai la garde le premier cette nuit, après quoi je me dirige vers le dernier duo : Hayato et Sakura.

Je marche vers Sakura et au même instant, Hayato me fait un signe de tête et s'éloigne. Je me tourne pour le regarder se diriger, évidemment, vers sa sœur. J'avais en effet senti qu'il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui soutirer quelques explications.

C'est Sakura qui me ramène vers elle, deux mains tremblantes et froides sur mes avant-bras.

- Naruto, tu... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? murmure Sakura. Sasuke... et son frère... Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont l'air proches, tout d'un coup, comme si... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que tu sais. Que s'est-il passé pendant que vous aviez disparus tous les deux ? Je croyais qu'il haïssait son frère et qu'il voulait le tuer ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

Je prends doucement ses poignets et descends mes mains vers les siennes. Je baisse la tête quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse à donner à Sakura, alors que dans mon esprit repasse à une vitesse folle chacun des mots d'Itachi.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sakura. Je... Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. C'est une affaire de famille, et beaucoup de choses m'ont échappées... Sasuke saura mieux t'expliquer lui-même.

- Mais attends, poursuit-elle en me retenant par le bras. Est-ce que... Sasuke et son frère... sont... réconciliés alors ?

Elle a les yeux écarquillés, presque remplis d'un espoir inattendu. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, essayant de placer un mot sur la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté tout à l'heure. Sasuke qui prenait son frère dans ses bras, les larmes sillonnant son visage. Une réconciliation ? Je n'avais pas songé à ce mot les concernant. Mais avec le mot « renaissance », utilisé par Itachi lui-même, aucun autre ne me vient à l'instant.

- Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça. Ou... sinon, ils sont sur la bonne voie pour le faire.

Sakura acquiesce, quelque part entre espoir et incrédulité. Je me penche ensuite vers elle et la serre délicatement dans mes bras, posant mon front sur le sien.

- Maintenant, vas te reposer, c'est un ordre de ton hokage, murmuré-je, tenant ses bras fragiles. Demain sera une journée très importante et nous devons tous être au mieux de notre forme. Spécialement toi...

- Oui chef, chuchote-t-elle en souriant et son sourire envoie une décharge de soulagement dans tout mon être.

Je me décale et elle me sourit d'une façon plus prononcée.

- Hé, tu souris ! m'exclamé-je.

Elle roule des yeux, embarrassée.

- Oui, faut croire...

- C'est super Saku ! Bon aller, au dodo hein ?

- Oui, oui, Naruto, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un bébé !

J'éclate de rire et elle ne résiste pas à une envie de retourner dans mes bras pour une autre étreinte. Elle glisse ses bras autour de ma taille, faisant très attention pour ne pas me blesser davantage, même si c'est inutile puisque Kyuubi fait un boulot extraordinaire de cicatrisation.

Sentant mon torse devenir légèrement humide, je pose mon menton sur le dessus de la tête rose et me mets à frotter son dos pour la réconforter.

- Hé... dis-je tout bas. Tu souriais y'a pas deux minutes. Aller efface-moi ces vilaines larmes de crocodile, et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Elle s'écarte, gênée, et essuie ses yeux rapidement.

- Désolée, c'est que je suis émue... Merci d'être un ami aussi génial, Naruto. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, si tu savais. Toi et Sasuke, vous êtes mes bénédictions...Mes anges. Vous êtes toujours là... Merci.

Je récupère une larme qui a échappé à ses doigts et la chasse doucement.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? fait la voix d'Hayato, alors que celui-ci réapparait derrière moi.

Sakura le regarde et sourit plus largement.

- Toi plus que quiconque, idiot ! dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il la prend contre lui.

Je souris à cette image, puis trouve le regard d'Hayato qui me sourit également.

- Tâchez de vous reposer tous les deux, dis-je. Et n'oublie pas Sakura : je veux te voir sourire. Demain, on va botter quelque derrières alors prépare-toi à t'amuser !

Elle pousse un petit rire et accepte, en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

Hayato emmène alors Sakura vers leurs sacs de couchage, tandis que moi je reste planté là, les regardant quelques instants, heureux et surtout soulagé que Sakura puisse se reposer en tout sécurité dans les bras d'une personne, et qu'elle puisse y trouver un réconfort après ce qu'elle a vécu, il y a tout juste quelques jours. Après un moment, je me détourne et pose mes yeux sur Sasuke et Itachi, toujours debout là où ils étaient, mais désormais tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Derrière le feu et les quelques faibles flammes restantes qui les éclaire, je les observe silencieusement. Sasuke est légèrement plus petit que son aîné, mais tous les deux sont presque identiques. La couleur de leurs cheveux est pratiquement la même, si ce n'est que celle d'Itachi tourne plus vers le brun, alors que celle de Sasuke est d'un noir pur d'encre. Ils ont cette prestance naturelle, cette imposante aura de puissance. Ces mêmes traits aristocratiques, tout simplement parfaits, bien qu'Itachi ait un visage plus ferme et plus carré, beaucoup plus masculin que Sasuke, mais en restant très fins malgré tout. Et je me rappelle de la photographie que j'ai longuement regardé sur laquelle j'avais noté que Sasuke tirait plus de sa mère que de son père. Je souris à ce doux souvenir.

Ils discutent tous les deux, tout bas, alors que Zoumi reste près d'eux, l'air un peu distrait. Je résiste à l'envie de m'approcher pour écouter, et décide plutôt d'aller m'installer à mon tour à ma place.

Je m'assois prudemment sur ma couchette en essayant de ne pas trop étirer ma blessure, bien qu'elle ne me fasse presque plus du tout mal. Confortablement assis, en tailleur, j'attrape mon sac et farfouille dans mes affaires, soudainement assoiffé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et après de longues gorgées rafraîchissantes d'eau – j'aurais pu croire que je me suis déshydraté depuis deux jours – Sasuke apparaît dans mon champ de vision et enjambe mes pieds pour aller s'assoir à mes côtés, de l'autre bord du campement.

Il retire sa veste qu'il laisse tomber dans mes bras et se penche pour prendre sa couverture, frissonnant légèrement du doux souffle du vent frais. Je pose son vêtement à mes côtés et je le regarde, visiblement prêt pour notre courte nuit de repos. Il s'allonge sur le dos et je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Une fois à l'aise, il pose les bras sur son ventre et lève les yeux vers moi, sentant sûrement mon regard insistant sur lui.

La première chose que je pense à faire, c'est de sourire. Il m'imite aussitôt, certes plus faiblement, avant de chercher ma main qu'il prend ensuite dans les siennes et qu'il utilise comme ours en peluche, se blottissant contre moi après s'être tourné sur le côté. Soudainement, il a l'air d'un enfant, et je le regarde un peu avant de glisser sur les fesses et m'allonger à mon tour, non sans venir poser mes lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête, parmi ses mèches noires.

- C'est toi qui monte la garde le premier ? chuchote-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux en même temps qu'il ouvre les siens, après ce qui me semble un long moment à seulement être étendus l'un contre l'autre, à seulement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Nos visages sont tout près, me permettant de sentir son souffle sur ma peau quand il me parle.

- Yop ! réponds-je tout bas, levant une main pour toucher doucement le haut de son visage.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques allongé ? Tu risques de t'endormir, idiot.

- Mais non, t'inquiète, souris-je. Je veux juste passer un petit moment avec toi, pendant qu'on en a encore l'occasion. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, ils sont tous occupés de leur côté, et il fait noir, ils ne remarqueront pas notre proximité.

- Je m'en fiche, de toute façon.

- Vraiment ? m'étonné-je, ne pouvant empêcher un grand sourire.

Sa main apparait alors sur le côté de mon visage, et il me caresse gentiment et délicatement la joue, ses doigts fins allant caresser ma tempe puis mes paupières, imitant les exacts mêmes gestes que je viens de poser. Je ferme les yeux, un petit soupir de bien-être m'échappant. Si je pouvais choisir un moment pour arrêter le temps, l'arrêter dans sa course folle, et vivre les secondes présentes à tout jamais, sans jamais devoir bouger de là où je suis installé, avec les mains de mon amour sur ma peau, c'est maintenant que j'arrêterais mon choix, définitivement. Et j'y trouverais mon bonheur jusqu'à ma mort...

- Je t'aime Naruto, avoue alors Sasuke d'un doux petit souffle presque inaudible, allant agacer quelques mèches sur ma tête. Il faut que le monde le voie...

Là, je me fige. Lentement mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Ce n'est pas tant d'entendre ces mots là sortir de sa bouche, car je l'ai déjà entendu me dire qu'il m'aime – bien que cela me prenne toujours au dépourvu. C'est plutôt le regard qui vient avec, l'expression de son visage, sa bouche serrée, ses yeux déchirés, sa voix brisée. Un regard presque triste. Suppliant. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me le disait. J'en ressens un petit pincement au cœur.

Lentement, je rapproche encore plus mon visage pour lui embrasser les lèvres longuement, buvant sa respiration, la mélangeant à la mienne et savourant ce goût qui me plaît toujours autant.

Lorsque je m'écarte, je prends son visage dans mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur ses paupières fermées.

- C'était quoi ça ? Cette... cette déclaration ? murmuré-je.

Il sourit d'une façon tout à fait adorable, à la fois gêné et amusé.

- Je sais pas, j'avais envie de le dire... C'est important que tu le saches.

- D'abord, tu te fiches qu'on nous voit ensemble, puis tu me balances des je t'aime... des « Il faut que tu le saches ». C'est Noël ?

- Non... C'est juste moi qui viens de me rendre compte que la vie est beaucoup trop... courte, et imprévisible, pour que l'on s'arrête sur des détails si peu importants et pour qu'on s'inquiète de choses aussi stupides.

- Et d'où t'es venue cette savante réflexion, dis-moi ?

Il détourne les yeux pendant que je descends une de mes mains vers son cou. De mes doigts je taquine ensuite la peau fragile de cet endroit, attendant sa réponse. Il semble réfléchir, et quelques secondes lui sont encore nécessaires avant qu'il ne parle finalement.

- Tu viens de l'entendre comme moi, dit-il dans un souffle, le regard levé vers le ciel. J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie... à haïr la mauvaise personne. À la haïr au point où j'en ai oublié le reste.

Ses yeux reviennent vers les miens. Mes caresses ne s'arrêtent pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a besoin, qu'il a besoin de sentir que je suis tout prêt, que ce qu'il vit n'est pas un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité.

- Tu réalises ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, moi. C'est si... irréel. Dix ans, dix années écoulées à m'aveugler de sentiments inutiles, à ne penser qu'à une chose, alors que la vie avait tant à m'offrir. Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps avec ce qui n'est pas le plus important. Et de toute façon, je ne sais plus à qui en vouloir... Je suis fatigué... de tout ça.

Il ferme les yeux quand ma main retourne s'installer sur sa joue. Il s'y cale et j'ai soudain l'impression que ma paume a été façonnée pour son visage.

- Naruto, j'en ai marre de mener le même combat depuis toutes ces années... Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?

Il rouvre les yeux après sa question et plonge dans mon regard, à nouveau avec cette expression suppliante qu'il m'adresse comme si j'avais la réponse à tous ses doutes.

- De... d'effacer tout, et de... r-renaître ? ajoute-t-il.

Je le vois inspirer maladroitement, difficilement, avant de lâcher un morceau qui semble plus gros et plus pénible à sortir :

- De donner une ... seconde chance ... à la vie ?

- Je crois que oui, balbutié-je. Mais tu es le seul qui peut le savoir. Itachi t'a tout avoué et j'étais aux premières loges. Je veux dire, le village de Konoha... ou plutôt, le Conseil de cette époque est le seul et véritable coupable pour le massacre de ton clan. Je pense, en effet, que tu fais bien d'accorder à ton frère le bénéfice du doute. C'est ton frère. Je veux dire... vous êtes quand même liés par le sang et la chaire...

Ses mains tremblantes prennent alors la mienne, toujours sur sa joue, et viennent l'enserrer au niveau de son torse comme tout à l'heure, pendant que son regard ne quitte pas le mien, ses yeux cherchant ses réponses dans les miens. Puis je sens son pouls contre le dos de ma main, le bout de ses doigts tremblotants frôler ma peau. Boum. Boum. Une pulsation rapide. Nerveuse. Son cœur bat si fort et si vite...

Je relève mon regard quand il se replonge dans ses confidences. Sa voix chuchote, mais j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle voudrait hurler.

- Tout à l'heure, tu sais, quand... quand Itachi s'est agenouillé, les mains au sol devant moi... j'ai revu une scène de mon enfance. C'était le jour où on l'a accusé d'avoir assassiné Shisui, notre cousin. Itachi s'était mis dans une colère et avait mis tout le monde à terre. Il avait commencé à dire des trucs effrayants, des obscénités. J'étais là, je regardais tout, et j'avais peur de lui pour la première fois de ma vie. Si peur. Et mon père est arrivé, il a dit « Ça suffit, Itachi ! », et mon frère n'a pas arrêté. Il a continué, il s'est disputé avec mon père. Ils ont voulu se mettre à plusieurs pour calmer la colère de mon frère, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui prenait, j'étais complètement terrorisé.

» Puis, c'est quand c'était sur le point de tourner à la bagarre que je me suis interposé. J'ai crié à mon frère qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, et au son de ma voix, ce fut instantané, il s'est figé. Il est tombé à genoux et il s'est excusé de son comportement. À ce moment-là, j'avais retrouvé mon frère... Le gentil Itachi, calme et doux, qui s'excusait à mon père et aux autres. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure. Malgré les horreurs qu'il a commises, quand il s'est mis à genoux, et qu'il s'est excusé de cette façon là, j'ai su qu'il avait dit la vérité. J'ai revu mon frère et le meurtrier de mon clan a disparu derrière cette image.

Sasuke prend une brève pause après cette longue tirade, le temps de relever les yeux vers moi, qu'il avait baissé inconsciemment tout en parlant. J'entends et sens de nouveau les : « Boum. Boum. » sonores et effrénés qui traversent sa poitrine quand il continue sur une nouvelle lancée, sur un nouveau souffle :

- Mais, Naruto, et si j'étais encore une fois trompé ? Je suis tellement naïf, t'as pas idée... Itachi me berne si facilement. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas... Tout ça est si... irréel. Et pourtant, j'ai les preuves sous les yeux. J'ai... je devrais pas hésiter autant... J'ai juste tellement de mal à m'y faire...

Je défais ma main de son emprise et avec l'autre, je viens prendre son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement, faisant taire son monologue angoissé.

Il gémit de surprise dans ma bouche, mais ne fait rien pour me repousser. Il fallait que je l'arrête, sinon il allait pratiquement se mettre à hyperventiler... Je sens son rythme cardiaque s'affoler, pulsant contre les veines de sa gorge, quand j'y pose délicatement mes mains.

Doucement, il se détend contre moi, et accepte le baiser pour finalement me le retourner. Ma main droite vient s'égarer sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa nuque, rapprochant sa tête de la mienne pour plus de contact, plus de réconfort, plus de compassion.

Quand je me sépare, lentement et après quelques longues secondes, dans un doux bruit de succion, je pose mon front sur le sien et ferme les yeux, légèrement haletant.

- Oh là, Sasuke, doucement. Tu es en train de te rendre malade. S'il te plaît, laisse-toi le temps de digérer tout ça. Je crois qu'en effet Itachi t'a révélé la vérité, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour que tu lui pardonnes quoique ce soit, et ne te sens pas obligé d'en avoir un quelconque avis. Tu n'es pas obligé de décider maintenant. Je sais que tu es bouleversé, qui ne le serait pas à ta place ? Mais pour l'instant, repose-toi l'esprit et cesse d'y penser. Ne serait-ce que pour cette nuit. Laisse-toi du temps... je t'en prie. Tu te fais du mal inutilement...

Ma main glisse vers son torse, alors que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Sasuke devenu complètement muet contre moi, le seul son qu'il émet est sa respiration, pantelante à cause de mon baiser.

- Ton cœur bat si vite... chuchoté-je. Tu vois dans quel état ça te met toutes ces pensées ?

- Ça c'est à cause de toi, me corrige-t-il presque immédiatement, dans un chuchotement encore plus bas.

Puis ses doigts se referment sur un pli de mon t-shirt, et il me tire très lentement vers lui. Avant que je n'aie pu fermer les yeux – ou même récupérer l'air manqué à cause du dernier échange – nous nous embrassons de nouveau. Sa prise est à la fois faible et ferme, mais j'arrive à sentir de nouveau sa peur de me voir disparaître, celle qui l'a fait hésiter à se laisser aller à moi, cette même peur qui l'a gardé éloigné et distant du reste du monde depuis ces dix dernières années. Cette foutue crainte, cette peur qui le noie encore. Je tente du mieux que je peux de la détruire, en lui donnant le plus d'amour possible.

Je glisse mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, et j'approfondis le baiser, passant ma langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement et passionnément. Il gémit alors que ses doigts qui faiblissent sur mon t-shirt tentent de rester accrochés. Mon cœur fait également des siennes, percutant ma poitrine, faisant résonner des échos partout dans mon corps, pendant que ses lèvres se pressent un peu plus contre les miennes. Il gémit plus fort quand ma main se fait plus ferme derrière sa tête. Je me sens balayé, renversé, traversé par de multitudes de sensations. Chaque baiser de Sasuke est magique, mais celui-là devient si intense et merveilleux, que j'y mets inconsciemment plus de force, en en voulant un peu plus.

Et c'est le manque d'air qui nous force évidemment à nous séparer, juste avant que je ne devienne complètement fou. Les yeux fermés, nos fronts collés, nous ne bougeons pas, écoutant le bruit de nos respirations saccadés. Puis je souris doucement, ma main descendant vers sa nuque, mon pouce caressant la peau sensible derrière son oreille.

- C'était incroyable, Sasuke, soufflé-je.

Je passe mes bras autour de lui et l'invite à venir se blottir contre moi. Il s'exécute et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je le serre contre moi et pose un baiser sur sa tête.

- Chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, c'est incroyable... chuchote-t-il, toujours pantelant sur mon torse.

- C'est la même chose de mon côté.

- Wooow... Naruto, ton cœur s'affole, dis donc... constate-t-il en caressant ma poitrine de sa main tremblante.

- Tu me rends dingue Sasuke, complètement dingue, réponds-je.

- ... Hm.

Je souris, sentant sa gêne, et quand il se cale un peu plus contre moi, et qu'un silence perdure quelques secondes, ma main toujours sur son dos vient caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Et je l'embrasse de nouveau sur le front.

- Aller, dors maintenant, mon amour, murmuré-je. Je reste là à te veiller. Si tu fais un cauchemar, je te ramènerai aussitôt au calme. Je reste là...

Son corps se détend alors complètement et je sens un petit sourire poindre sur mon visage à cette sensation. Lorsque je baisse la tête vers la sienne, installée confortablement sur ma poitrine, je vois ses paupières se fermer lentement.

Ce n'est pas très long qu'il s'endort contre moi, et sa douce respiration qui emplit l'air autour de moi, ainsi que son torse qui se soulève lentement contre mon ventre, m'afflige une douce torture à laquelle je cède. Bien que je lutte pour rester éveillé afin de tenir la garde du campement, une responsabilité très importante, je me sens partir, délicatement enveloppé par la chaleur du corps de Sasuke contre le mien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, c'est le son de la pluie qui me tire de mes rêves – rêves que j'oublie aussitôt que je suis de nouveau conscient. J'ouvre les yeux lentement sur un ciel complètement blanc, plissant les paupières à cause du contraste, et je me redresse sans plus tarder, me sentant frais et en pleine forme. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, frottant mes yeux puis remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux indisciplinés. Ensuite, je porte un regard aux alentours.<p>

La pluie tombe partout sur le campement, mais je suis bien caché sous le grand arbre, et je ne reçois que de fines gouttelettes. Mes amis sont rassemblés sous la pluie à quelques mètres, au centre du terrain. Ils portent leurs capes, histoire d'être couverts, et ils semblent discuter. Je plisse les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qui doit être si intéressant pour qu'ils soient tous si rapprochés... Surtout qu'ils soient en compagnie d'Itachi et de Zoumi.

C'est quand j'entends un petit son à mes côtés que je réalise que Sasuke n'est pas là-bas, mais qu'il est encore à mes côtés, endormi, ou plutôt, émergeant tout juste du sommeil. Je souris doucement en le regardant se tourner sur le dos. Il s'étire habilement à la manière d'un félin et ouvre deux yeux d'un noir d'encre pur sur le ciel au-dessus de lui, que l'on peut voir à travers les arabesques que forme le feuillage de l'arbre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui souhaiter bon matin, quand un coup de vent fait tout à coup bouger une assez grosse branche, et qu'une grande quantité d'eau lui tombe directement sur le visage. Il grimace en lâchant une plainte, puis il se relève péniblement, alors qu'instantanément, j'éclate d'un grand rire.

- Ouais c'est vraiment très drôle !... bougonne-t-il en s'essuyant, m'envoyant un regard assassin.

- Bon matin, chéri, dis-je entre deux rires en me penchant et, d'une main sous son menton, je lui vole un petit baiser innocent.

Il se laisse faire pour mon plus grand bonheur, son grognement boudeur se transformant lentement en doux gémissement dans ma bouche.

- Bon matin... marmonne-t-il contre mes lèvres, et je souris en quémandant un autre bisou, qu'il m'accorde aussitôt, bougeant paresseusement un de ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Nous nous embrassons un long moment, un baiser simple et tendre, durant lequel je suis complètement aux anges. Quand, de sa main libre, Sasuke glisse ses doigts sur ma joue, ses ongles allant gratter délicatement ma peau, un frisson tout aussi agréable qu'excitant me parcoure l'épiderme, et je me demande comment diable j'ai pu survivre pendant cinq ans privés de réveils comme ceux là...

- En forme, je présume ? fait une voix amusée non loin.

Nous nous séparons aussitôt. Nos regards se croisent, et nous nous mettons à rire tout bas, rougissant et amusés de s'être fait surprendre.

Sakura, qui marche vers nous, s'approche et se met à genoux. Sous l'abri de notre arbre, elle retire sa capuche et fait passer son regard de moi à Sasuke, un petit rictus aux coins de ses lèvres. Sasuke a la tête baissée sur ses mains, alors que moi je le regarde, me fichant totalement de mon air stupide et de l'amour qui fend mon regard en mille éclats lumineux.

Notre coéquipière s'attarde sur moi, ayant remarqué sans équivoque ce regard béat, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Nous avons décidé de vous laisser dormir plus longtemps, pour que vous puissiez tous les deux reprendre plus de force. Du sommeil aide énormément Kyuubi à cicatriser plus rapidement ta blessure, Naruto. Et c'est la même chose pour toi, Sasuke. Tu avais également besoin de te reposer. Être fatigué en plus d'être la proie de malaises comme des étourdissements et des pertes de vision n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

- Quelle heure est-il à l'instant ? demandé-je après avoir acquiescé à ses derniers paroles.

- Il est presque midi, répond-t-elle. On s'apprêtait à manger, mais vous pouvez vous joindre à nous puisque vous êtes réveillés. Puis, pour la suite des choses eh bien, on aurait attendu tes directives...

- Parfait. On vous rejoint. Ensuite, je vous ferai part de mes directives, comme tu le dis. J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison et d'en finir avec cette mission... Elle s'est avérée plus épuisante que prévue et l'action n'est même pas encore véritablement commencée...

Sakura hoche du menton, tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Elle se lève ensuite sans plus. Mais avant de tourner les talons pour retourner auprès des autres, elle se retourne vers nous et sourit, à la fois amusée et sérieuse :

- Vous savez, les gars, vous êtes vraiment... adorables à voir. Vous formez un couple magnifique. C'est sincère.

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et s'éloigne.

C'est en rougissant et en souriant bêtement que je tourne la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Sasuke, qui arbore une expression pratiquement identique à la mienne. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter à ça, et lui non plus, alors nous restons un petit instant silencieux, avant que je ne me rappelle de ce qu'elle est venue nous dire.

- C'est quand même sympa qu'ils nous aient laissé nous reposer plus longtemps que prévu. Et j'peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir retardé la mission parce que j'ai vraiment dormi comme un bébé... Fallait croire que j'en avais effectivement besoin. Et toi aussi.

- Oui, avoue-t-il tout bas. J'avais besoin de récupérer. De toutes ces... émotions, dit-il enfin après une hésitation.

- Exact, approuvé-je, repensant aux révélations toutes récentes concernant son clan et sa destruction, un évènement qui a détruit sa vie.

Je décide alors de me lever, sous le regard de Sasuke. Une fois debout, je glisse mes mains sous mon t-shirt et le relève. Je tapote mon pansement, cherchant une douleur qui n'existe plus, ou presque, puis le retire précautionneusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lance Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

- Regarde ça, lui indiqué-je.

Je déroule le pansement usé et le laisse pendre sur le côté de mon corps. Je touche du bout des doigts la cicatrice, parce que c'est ce qu'est devenue ma profonde plaie, une longue ligne d'un rose pâle, longeant mon ventre, s'étirant vers mes côtes.

Je lève les yeux vers Sasuke qui, lui, a écarquillés les siens. D'un bond, il saute debout et se penche sur mon ventre. Bientôt je sens ses doigts froids caresser avec attention ma cicatrice. Je réprime un frisson et relève le regard vers son visage, sa respiration fracassant ma peau nue et frémissante.

- Quoi ? lâche-t-il. C'est... c'était...

- Kyuubi est très utile à ma guérison, mine de rien, lancé-je fièrement, voyant qu'il cherche à comprendre comment ma blessure a pu disparaître si vite.

- Wow... ! C'était profond... et là, plus rien ! Impressionnant.

- Ouep ! Tu vois ? Tu t'inquiétais pour rien. Ce n'est plus qu'une égratignure et maintenant, c'est vrai.

Il se pince les lèvres, mal à l'aise, avant de me regarder.

- Quoi ? fis-je.

- Toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. À propos de mes étourdissements et... tout ça. Ça ne me rend pas plus faible, tu sais.

- Je sais que j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter pour toi, mais c'est seulement parce que je tiens à toi. Et d'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas eu de malaises, dis-je en laissant retomber mon t-shirt sur mon ventre, et en plissant les yeux.

- Justement. Et de toute façon, c'était pas ça qui allait me faire rater l'action.

- Oh, mais tu _vas_ rater l'action, Sasuke. Je vais m'assurer que tu n'aies presque rien à faire.

C'est instantané. Je vois son visage se transformer en grimace de colère, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux énervés lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu de malaises ces derniers jours, et Dieu merci, nous avons été chanceux. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais risquer ta vie en t'envoyant combattre seul. Je suis très conscient que cela peut t'arriver n'importe quand, y compris contre un adversaire, en plein affrontement. Je tiens à rester de pair avec toi, comme ça, je pourrai te venir en aide à tout moment. Ce n'est pas la mort, si ?

- Si ! Tu devrais me faire un peu confiance. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Je ne suis plus un débutant, tu sais. De plus, cette mission est très importante et il faut agir intelligemment. Envoyer chaque équipe en duo n'est pas la meilleure idée. Il en faut en solo. Et tu as besoin de moi pour ces infiltrations.

- Évidemment. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'enverrai tous les duos ensembles. Je parle pour toi et moi. On est une bonne équipe tous les deux. C'est si pénible de combattre avec moi ? Je sais que tu aimes t'occuper tout seul de tes missions, mais cette fois, c'est une exception. Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plaît.

Il reste silencieux le temps d'analyser mes paroles. Ses bras croisés, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, il semble hésiter. Et moi aussi, j'hésite un peu. J'ai très peur pour lui, depuis que je sais qu'il est empoisonné à l'œil et que son état s'empire de jour en jour. Que des malaises peuvent s'en prendre à lui à n'importe quel instant. Un étourdissement, un évanouissement, des douleurs à la tête, des pertes momentanés de vision. J'ai évidemment besoin de ses talents de ninja, et ça m'en coûte de ne pas l'envoyer en solo, parce que je sais qu'il ferait un travail extraordinaire, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le mettre en danger comme ça. Le lâcher dans cette mission, dans son état, c'est le jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup. Un hokage ne fait jamais ça.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un shinobi comme lui.

Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre, lui, tout simplement.

- Alors ? demandé-je après un petit moment.

- Ouais, peu importe, marmonne-t-il.

- Et si on allait manger, maintenant ?

- Hm.

Je fais un pas devant lui et plante un baiser sur son front, le faisant doucement grogner – me faisant doucement sourire. Puis, nous rejoignons les autres, pénétrant sous la pluie, après avoir enfilé nos capes, qui nous sont finalement utiles. Et bien sûr après avoir remis en place mon pansement, seulement histoire de protéger ma cicatrice encore fraîche et sensible.

Personne ne fait de commentaire sur notre « couple » en nous voyant arriver.

C'est plutôt des regards abattus qui se lèvent vers nous, dont quelques uns reflètent plus de la colère que de l'apitoiement. Je regarde Neji, Chôji, Shikamaru, Kiba, qui sont assis en rond autour des bûches brûlées de la veille. De l'autre côté, Itachi et Zoumi sont assis en tailleur côte à côte, aussi silencieux que des ombres.

C'est alors que je remarque les documents que Kiba tient dans sa main, et qu'il cache à moitié sous sa cape, afin de les protéger de la pluie. Au moment où je tourne la tête vers Itachi, Zoumi ouvre la bouche en direction du maître des chiens, qui fixe les quelques lignes qui ont changé à tout jamais la vie de Sasuke, quelques jours plus tôt :

- Tu comprends, maintenant ? dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Shikamaru pousse un soupir profond, relevant les genoux et passant ses mains sur sa tête, le regard perdu sur les morceaux de bois noircis.

- Putain, comment... comment est-ce possible ? Le Conseil du village... ordonner une telle chose ? marmonne-t-il.

- À un adolescent à peine âgé de 13 ans, à l'époque, poursuit Neji d'une voix fermée, presque silencieuse, le regard triste.

- On ne vit vraiment pas dans le monde que l'on pensait... ajoute tristement Sakura.

Itachi baisse les yeux un instant. À mes côtés, je sens Sasuke crispé, le regard posé sur son frère, attendant sûrement sa réponse avec impatience.

- Ce n'était pas la même époque, déclare-t-il enfin. Le Conseil n'était pas le même qu'aujourd'hui. De ceux qui ont prit cette décision au sein du Conseil, il ne reste aujourd'hui que trois personnes. Tous les autres ninjas du village ne connaissent pas cette histoire. Le Troisième était au courant, puisqu'il était l'hokage, mais il est mort alors il a emporté dans son cercueil ce secret, qui aurait normalement dû en rester un...

- Qui sont ces trois autres personnes ? m'enquis-je, presque dégoûté. Est-ce qu'ils sont encore des membres du Conseil ?

Itachi lève la tête vers moi. Il hésite longuement, dérivant sur son petit frère à mes côtés, avant de répondre à ma question – et je ne sais pas si c'est de bonne volonté qu'il me fournit la réponse, ou parce qu'il pense me le devoir parce que je suis l'hokage.

- Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane et Danzô. Et... oui. Du moins, la dernière fois que je suis passé à Konoha, ils étaient encore membres du Conseil.

- Ça veut donc dire que Tsunade n'en sait rien ? continué-je.

- En effet.

- C'est complètement renversant ! s'exclame Kiba en jetant les documents par terre, les abandonnant dans la boue et la pluie. Putain de merde. Ces bâtards ! J'arrive pas à croire qu-

- Itachi a fait ce qu'il devait faire, le coupe Sasuke d'une voix tranchante, mais douce, qui surprend tout le monde, moi le premier.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, ne pouvant cacher mon étonnement – _tout le monde_ tourne directement la tête vers lui. Je revois ses yeux emplis de larmes, sa difficulté à avaler cette terrible révélation. Et surtout, je revois la souffrance dans ses yeux quand il m'a avoué, sur le toit du palais hokage, que cette nuit-là lui avait brisé l'âme jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même...

Kiba affiche le même air ahuri que moi. Le silence est en suspens, tout le monde accroché aux lèvres de Sasuke, attendant des explications à la phrase inattendue qu'il vient de lâcher, et qui a eue l'effet d'une bombe. Itachi a également le regard rivé et scotché sur son frère. L'étonnement est cette fois-ci très lisible dans ses yeux indécodables habituels, il ne peut rien faire pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Peu importe le niveau de difficulté de la mission, il l'a accomplie, comme le ferait un vrai ninja, annonce finalement Sasuke. Il s'est sali les mains alors que les véritables fautifs n'ont pas eut le cran de le faire. La... la nuit m'a porté conseil. Et c'est pas à lui que j'en veux. J'en veux à ces trois personnes qui ont pris la décision de cette mission. J'en veux à mon clan, d'avoir forcé le destin à se retourner contre nous, d'avoir forcé le Conseil à avoir recourt à de tels moyens. J'en veux au monde entier, mais je n'en veux pas à Itachi. Plus maintenant. Le mur que je devais franchir, je l'ai franchi. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment haï, Itachi. C'était plutôt moi-même que je haïssais, de ne pas avoir été capable de te haïr. Mais comme tu l'as dit hier, tout a changé. Et j'ai finalement compris qui tu étais vraiment. C'est pour ça que je décide aujourd'hui de faire table rase du passé. C'est ça aussi être un... frère.

Je me sens tomber sur les fesses – non, je sens le sol sous mes pieds disparaître complètement.

Putain... C'est encore pire que le jour où Sasuke m'a avoué ne plus pourchasser son frère pour sa vengeance. Là, j'avais été sur le cul, surpris, étonné, renversé par cette nouvelle qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sasuke. Lui qui n'avait toujours vécu que pour ça, juré que par ça. Lui qui continuait à vivre pour cette seule et unique raison.

Désormais, il avoue de vive voix que sa haine n'est plus tournée vers lui. Et même, il n'y a plus de haine. Le mot lui-même n'a pas été nécessaire parmi ceux qu'il a choisis. C'est rassurant, d'un côté, et tellement soulageant. Tout se remet doucement en place dans son cœur. Je ne peux sûrement pas m'imaginer le fracas que cela a produit en lui, ni l'ouragan qu'a été cette révélation dans son âme, et les dégâts que cela a laissés, mais je sais qu'une fois la tempête terminée il y a toujours du beau temps à l'horizon. Sasuke n'en veut pas à son frère. Il a compris. Il s'en remettra. Doucement, il s'en remettra.

Il a donné une seconde chance à la vie. Et j'en suis profondément heureux.

Un silence long et calme s'ensuit.

- Merci, Sasuke, murmure Itachi, qui n'a pas quitté les yeux de son frère, tout comme Sasuke n'a pas quitté les siens, et je sens le poids de ce merci, qui signifie sans doute le monde entier pour Itachi.

Les émotions sont dans l'air. Je sens moi-même ma gorge nouée, alors qu'à mes côtés, Sasuke tremble tout doucement. Sakura détourne la tête, les yeux dans l'eau. Elle se met à fixer le vide, tandis que Shikamaru réfléchit toujours, regardant devant lui. Neji tend la main pour ramasser les documents, afin de les préserver de la pluie, car ils nous seront cruciaux pour étaler la vérité au village lorsque nous rentrerons. Kiba, de son côté, serre les poings et contient sa colère contre le Conseil. Et finalement, Chôji attend également, sagement, en assistant à la scène.

Les deux frères semblent échanger beaucoup de chose d'un simple regard, et j'ai l'impression de voir également quelques reflets dans leurs yeux, mais je ne peux pas dire si ce sont des larmes. Tout ça est encore irréel. Pour moi, pour Kiba, pour Shikamaru et pour tous les autres. Alors je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer l'état psychologique de Sasuke et d'Itachi...

Au bout d'un moment, c'est Hayato qui brise le silence plat qui s'était instauré.

- Zoumi..., commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante et basse. Est-ce que c'est... par rapport à cette histoire que lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés dans la forêt, tu m'as dit que le village de Konoha... n'était pas le havre de paix que je m'imaginais... ?

Je vois les têtes se retourner vers Hayato, puis quelques regards se braquer ensuite sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Cheveux qui sont attachés négligemment au-dessus de sa tête, à la manière d'Ino. Mais son visage pâle et fatigué, ses cernes et ses yeux jaune tournant au vert, n'ont rien de semblable à la jeune Yamanaka. Ino est plus rayonnante, plus souriante, alors que Zoumi est plus sombre, malgré la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux.

Elle regarde son frère un certain moment, avant de finalement formuler une réponse, baissant les yeux sur ses doigts.

- Hum. Oui. On peut dire. Disons que... je ne voyais plus Konoha sous le même œil depuis qu'Itachi m'a tout révélé.

- Dis-nous en plus sur... toi, sur vous, demande maladroitement le frère de Zoumi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se relèvent vers Hayato, qu'elle regarde longuement. Sakura a reporté son attention sur elle également, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur la sœur de son fiancé. Tout le monde semble curieux, d'ailleurs. Après tout, Zoumi est la cerise sur le dessus du gâteau, quand on parle de mystère concernant toute cette histoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes tous installés, prêts à entendre le récit de Zoumi. Sasuke et moi nous nous sommes tissés une petite place entre Kiba et Shikamaru. La pluie comme doux et faible fond sonore, Zoumi, assise contre Itachi, a cessé de tripoter ses doigts. Les mains sur ses bras, grelottant discrètement, elle pose un regard absent sur le sol, avant de, finalement, commencer.

- Tu connais le début de l'histoire, Hayato. J'avais 14 ans, dit-elle pour les autres. On avait décidé que j'allais me marier avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, et que j'allais servir de reine. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un titre, et je m'amusais même à dire que c'était un _faux_ titre. Parce que je ne me sentais pas comme une reine, loin de là. Je me sentais faible, je me sentais comme une Cendrillon échouée, alors qu'une reine est forte, entourée de gens qu'elle aime, confiante et rayonnante, au sommet d'un pays qu'elle aime. Mais je ne me sentais pas chez moi dans ce pays. Je suis désolée, p'tit frère. Tu étais le seul que j'aimais parmi tous ces gens, mais partir avec toi... ça aurait... été suspect, on nous aurait retrouvés. Et je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, je ne voulais pas te dicter tes choix et ton chemin. Tu n'avais pas de souci à te faire, dans ce village, personne ne te forçait la main pour être ce que tu ne voulais pas être. Donc... Comme tu le sais, je me suis enfuie.

» Je me suis cachée pendant deux ans dans la nature, m'arrêtant ici et là dans des auberges. J'ai... et j'en suis désolée, cambriolé certains petits commerces pour du pain ou pour quelques pièces de monnaie. Et puis il y eut ce jour où je suis tombée sur Itachi. Il portait une veste noire avec des nuages rouges. On s'est plus lâchés depuis. Je vous épargne la version longue de notre histoire, et de toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas. Itachi et moi on s'est rapprochés avec les années, il a abandonné l'Akatsuki, et je l'ai poussé à oublier son passé pour vivre avec moi, vivre une vie... normale. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné l'art du ninja. Il m'a raconté toute son enfance, il m'a parlé de sa famille, de cette horrible histoire de mission, évidemment il m'a aussi parlé de son petit frère.

Zoumi lance un coup d'œil à Sasuke, un petit rictus amusé. Itachi, à côté, sourit faiblement. Embarrassé ou nostalgique. Il fixe le vide comme s'il se souvient de quelque chose. Je le regarde, fasciné par ce personnage. Fasciné par tout ce qu'il a dû faire, ressentir, voir, tout ce par quoi il est passé, et surtout fasciné par le fait qu'il soit encore là, solide et debout, défendant ce pour quoi il croit, ce qu'il aime. Vous voulez la définition d'un véritable ninja? Posez les yeux sur Itachi Uchiha.

- Au fait, Sasuke, je ne te déteste pas, poursuit Zoumi alors, me tirant de mes rêveries. J'étais juste un peu agacée que... qu'Itachi s'inquiète plus souvent pour toi que pour moi. J'ai mis longtemps à me rendre compte que c'était la même chose pour moi. Avoir un petit frère, s'inquiéter pour lui, vouloir savoir où il est, s'il va bien, cet instinct presque... maternel, je l'avais moi aussi. Pour toi Hayato. Alors je n'en ai plus voulu à Sasuke, parce que j'avais compris.

» Vous savez... J'aime... vraiment Itachi. Et ça me mettait dans une colère aveugle et immense, que sa vie soit complètement gâchée par ce qu'il a dû faire de ses propres mains. C'est pour cette raison, Hayato, que je me suis mise à haïr autant Konoha. Je ne voyais ce village que comme le réceptacle de la souffrance de sa famille, de la souffrance d'Itachi, de Sasuke, de la famille que je m'étais mise à aimer, de la famille que j'étais... en voie de reconstruire.

Je baisse les yeux vers son ventre, au-dessus duquel plane sa main, sans le toucher, comme si elle a peur de réveiller l'esprit de son enfant qui repose à tout jamais dans le silence. Une vague de colère grimpe en moi, mais je lâche un soupir pour m'obliger à rester zen.

Zoumi inspire profondément avant de continuer.

- Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changés. Itachi, Sasuke, vous vous êtes avoué les vraies choses. Alors j'espère qu'en tant que frères vous allez... vous serrez les mains et enterrer la hache de guerre. Je l'espère sincèrement. Et moi je suis prête à combattre aux côtés de Konoha, et ce même si ma haine envers le Conseil est immense et incommensurable. Je combattrai à vos côtés parce que vous êtes des gens biens. Je l'ai réalisé à mes dépends. Sasuke, hokage-sama, Sakura, vous tous, et bien sûr mon frère, Hayato. Je veux me battre avec vous pour détruire ces bâtards qui ont tué mon bébé, et qui ont tué tes parents, Sakura.

Sakura essuie des larmes qui coulent sur son visage, et acquiesce fermement, le regard plus que jamais déterminé.

- Vous avez localisé leur repaire, ce qui est une grande avancée, dis-je.

Zoumi hoche la tête.

- Oui, ajoute-t-elle en s'adressant à tout le monde. Et aussi, il ne faut pas oublier que ces hommes sont très puissants. Il ne faut en aucun cas les sous-estimer. Nous sommes beaucoup, mais ils sont tout aussi nombreux que nous. N'oubliez surtout pas non plus qu'ils sont des collectionneurs accomplis de dôjutsu. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour les posséder. Sharingan, byakugan, soyez extrêmement et particulièrement prudents. Sasuke, Hyuuga-san, dit Zoumi. C'est spécialement à vous deux que je m'adresse.

Sasuke et Neji échangent un regard.

- Tss, ils rêvent s'ils pensent me prendre mon sharingan, marmonne Sasuke.

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirme Neji.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à leurs réponses. Pas ébranlés pour deux sous, ceux-là, de savoir qu'une troupe de détraqués cherchent à leur arracher les yeux. Moi, je serais en train de flipper sérieusement. D'ailleurs, je _suis_ en train de flipper, pour Sasuke. Et pour Neji aussi. J'avais oublié qu'il était lui aussi une des proies potentielles de ces hommes.

- Très bien, annoncé-je. On avale quelque chose, et on se met en route.

Tout le monde approuve. Ils se lèvent pour aller chercher dans nos réserves ce qu'on a pour notre déjeuner.

Zoumi et Itachi ne bougent pas, Sasuke, Sakura, Hayato et moi non plus. Je croise le regard de l'aîné des Uchiha, puis celui de Zoumi, beaucoup plus tendre que ce que j'ai déjà pu voir d'elle, et j'en éprouve un certain soulagement. Si j'ai longuement cru que cette fille est dangereuse, je suis heureux qu'elle soit désormais de nos rangs. Et c'est la même chose pour Itachi. Ces deux là sont des atouts extrêmement précieux pour notre mission.

Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien, dorénavant.

* * *

><p>- Cette fois, ça y est, lance la voix de Shikamaru.<p>

Je tourne la tête et le regarde après cette réplique. Debout près de son coéquipier, il enroule du bandage autour de ses avant-bras. Chôji, agenouillé à ses côtés, finit de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

- Enfin l'action peut commencer ! ajoute Kiba, à quelques mètres à peine, aux côtés de son chien.

- Ouais, je commençais à avoir les membres engourdis, renchérit Hayato, qui sautille sur place, se préparant à l'action en question.

Sakura est à quelques pas derrière, avec Sasuke, en train de discuter de la suite – ou du moins, je présume. Neji est en train d'aiguiser ses lames près de ses affaires, tandis que Zoumi discute tout bas avec Itachi, un peu décalé du reste de la troupe.

Et moi je suis à l'écart également, observant mes ninjas. Le déjeuner s'est déroulé normalement, on a tous repris des forces tout en essayant de placer quelques stratégies d'attaque. Le but premier est de dérober l'antidote au poison qui ronge l'œil de Sasuke, puis ensuite, éliminer ces malfaiteurs. Si la difficulté est trop grande, l'important est de rentrer au village avec la médicine pouvant guérir Sasuke. Rien n'empêche par la suite de revenir tuer ces bandits avec plus de ninjas, plus de renforts, plus de préparation.

Il a fallut réfléchir aussi à des tactiques. Nous sommes nombreux, mais ils le sont également. Comment pénétrer dans leur territoire ? De front ? Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il faut s'y infiltrer très discrètement, par deux ou même que quelqu'un y aille seul.

Mes yeux se tournent alors vers Sasuke et se posent sur lui. Il est en train d'acquiescer à quelque chose que lui a sans doute dit Sakura, et je me mets à penser à son envie de travailler seul. Je sais qu'il a les capacités requises pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, déjouer ces « imbéciles » comme il l'a lui-même si bien dit, et trouver son chemin jusqu'à Orochimaru. Je sais même qu'à un contre un, Sasuke aurait des chances d'éliminer le ninja légendaire. Mais son état actuel m'empêche d'avoir confiance.

Lorsque je vois un sourire apparaître sur son visage parfait, et que j'entends le rire de Sakura, je sors de mes pensées et reviens à la réalité. Cependant, mes sourcils se froncent et j'y replonge aussitôt. En regardant Sasuke qui se met doucement à rigoler lui aussi, parlant de je ne sais quoi avec Sakura, je réfléchis à ce poison qui, à ce jour, devrait se manifester beaucoup plus. Or, son dernier malaise remonte à très longtemps. Avant notre nuit d'amour, si je me souviens bien. Nous avons eu de la chance, cela dit je trouve quand même que c'est très étrange...

Je secoue la tête après avoir rangé cette pensée au fond de ma tête. Je me penche et prends mon sac pour le balancer sur mon dos. Puis je m'avance, me frottant les mains. La pluie tombe encore, mais elle est devenue si fine qu'elle ne dérange personne.

- Très bien, m'écrié-je haut et fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Venez par ici !

Ils se détournent de leurs occupations. Chôji se redresse, Neji aussi. Kiba glisse une main sur la fourrure de son meilleur ami et lui tapote le ventre, lançant un : « Aller c'est partie mon gros ! ». Sakura prend Sasuke par la main et s'approche, retrouvant son fiancé qui lui sourit.

De l'autre côté, un peu plus distants par rapport aux autres, Itachi et Zoumi s'avancent, leurs mains soudées. Je les regarde, un visage après un autre, puis inspire profondément.

C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve, en tant qu'hokage, en tant que leader, devant un groupe de personne, la première fois étant devant l'assemblée de genins aspirants à devenir chunin. Mais ce n'est en rien comme devoir guider de jeunes ninjas. C'est du sérieux, désormais. Des vies sont en jeux. Des vies très importantes. Mon regard se porte tout naturellement vers Sasuke, et Sakura. Puis il glisse lentement de Hayato à Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Itachi et Zoumi. Et revient vers Sasuke.

Ouais. Des vies très importantes. Ce n'est pas le temps de jouer les héros et lancer des discours à la noix. Il faut que je sois non seulement un coéquipier, un hokage, mais un leader solide. Un pilier pour cette mission. Une ligne directive.

Je n'ai jamais eu de poids si lourd sur mes épaules de mon plus jeune âge à aujourd'hui...

- Bon, commencé-je. Voilà mes directives, maintenant qu'on s'est tous remplis l'estomac un tant soit peu.

Je passe mon regard un peu partout, soutenant chacun des leurs, avant de poursuivre.

- Nous allons tout d'abord nous séparer. Comme on ne sait pas de quel nombre ils se composent, nous nous approcherons du repaire par tous les côtés, séparés les uns des autres par plusieurs kilomètres. Kiba, Neji, je veux que vous preniez les devants. Attirez l'attention. Faites vous voir. Attirez le plus d'hommes dans vos filets, et emmenez-les le plus loin possible du repaire, et engagez le combat une fois assez éloignés. Shikamaru et Chôji, vous suivrez Kiba et Neji de près, sans vous faire remarquer. S'ils ne sont que deux, ces hommes croiront avoir l'avantage du nombre alors ils les suivront facilement, et vous pourrez ainsi les surprendre. Pendant ce temps, le repaire sera pratiquement vide.

Les quatre concernés acquiescent fermement du menton, me montrant un air déterminé. Ensuite, je me tourne vers Sakura puis vers l'autre femme du groupe, de l'autre côté.

- Cette petite mascarade a pour but de vider le repaire d'Orochimaru, cela dit, un homme comme lui ne prend jamais le risque de se retrouver complètement sans défense, et je doute qu'il ne soit entouré que d'idiots qui partiront à la chasse sans prévenir et surtout sans s'organiser. Donc, je suis à quatre vingt dix pourcent certain que des gardes resteront sur place à attendre que l'invasion se produise. C'est pourquoi Sakura, Hayato, Itachi et Zoumi travailleront à quatre pour la mission suivante : trouver ce fameux antidote. Il doit être caché quelque part dans cet antre. Trouvez-le. Sakura, Hayato, concentrez-vous uniquement à cette tâche, tandis que Zoumi et Itachi, vous servirez plutôt de bouclier. Suivez vos coéquipiers et couvrez-les. Vous ne serez pas de trop à quatre pour effectuer cette recherche, et si vous croisez des gardes, ou quiconque nuira à votre devoir, tuez-les.

Je termine ma phrase en posant mes yeux sur Zoumi, après avoir fait voyager mon regard du couple de Sakura à celui d'Itachi pendant que je parlais. Les quatre acquiescent à leur tour, ne semblant pas avoir de question pour l'instant.

- Et finalement, continué-je après quelques secondes. Sasuke et moi tenteront de se faire un chemin jusqu'à Orochimaru. Le but premier de la mission est de guérir Sasuke, mais parfois il faut remonter jusqu'à la source. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Orochimaru nous attend sagement dans son fauteuil avec l'antidote en main, prêt à nous faire du chantage, ou alors...

_Que l'antidote n'existe tout simplement pas. _

Je frissonne à ma soudaine pensée, mais je me reprends aussitôt, essayant de ne pas imaginer le pire tout de suite. Je ravale ma salive et reprends la parole.

- Bien sûr, Orochimaru est un ninja qui figure bien haut sur la liste noire du bingo book. Il est une menace certaine pour le village, alors il faut l'éliminer. Sasuke et moi nous occuperons de son cas.

Un silence s'écrase sur l'atmosphère après le dernier mot que je place. Je fais dériver mon regard vers Sasuke, qui lève ses yeux vers les miens dès qu'il sent que je le regarde. J'essaie de lui dire silencieusement que je lui fais confiance pour combattre à mes côtés, mais que je suis quand même très inquiet. Il me répond silencieusement par un demi-sourire, ce qui m'étonne.

- C'est bon, lâche-t-il toujours en me fixant dans les yeux.

Puis il se détourne et vient chercher son sac, que j'avais ramassé et que je lui tends.

- Je suis prêt alors, ajoute-t-il.

- Moi aussi, dit Sakura.

- Bien, marmonné-je. Alors voilà comment nous procéderons. Itachi et Zoumi, vous partez d'abord. Comme vous connaissez le chemin, guidez nous, mais de loin. Sakura et Hayato, suivez-les. Kiba, tu guideras ton équipe en suivant l'odeur du chakra d'Itachi et de Zoumi, mais je veux que plusieurs kilomètres vous séparent, alors vous pouvez dès maintenant prendre de la distance en partant vers le nord. Vous reviendrez vers le repaire en longeant la direction dans un chemin circulaire. Vous m'avez compris ?

- Ouep ! me répond Kiba, et l'instant d'après, il bondit sur son chien. Prêt Akamaru ?

L'énorme bête blanche lâche une exclamation qui signifie sûrement un oui. Neji, Shikamaru, Chôji partent à la suite de Kiba qui, comme je l'ai demandé, prend les devants.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Itachi et Zoumi.

- Prenez directement la direction du repaire, ne prenez aucun détour. Mais contrairement à ce que j'ai demandé à Kiba et son escouade, ne soyez pas bruyants. Soyez discrets comme des ombres.

- Compris, dit Zoumi.

- Allons-y, dans ce cas, fait Itachi.

Leurs mains se détachent et ils passent devant moi pour prendre la direction est, droit devant.

Je regarde Sakura, et avant qu'elle ne parte avec Hayato, afin de suivre leur équipe, je plonge mes yeux devenus très sérieux dans les siens.

- Sois extrêmement prudente, d'accord ? Ne fais pas de connerie pas désir de vengeance.

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

- Je ne m'en tiens qu'à ma mission, me dit-elle. Trouvez cette médicine, afin de guérir Sasuke. Et Hayato sera à mes côtés, il me retiendra si je perds les pédales. Mais je ne crois pas que ça arrive... Je me contrôle, Naruto. Et je serai prudente.

- Merci. Aller, partez maintenant, ne prenez pas trop de retard.

Elle me sourit et se tourne vers Hayato. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur le front de Sakura, puis tous les deux disparaissent aussitôt.

Il ne reste plus que Sasuke et moi.

Je fixe la direction prise par Sakura, Hayato, Itachi et Zoumi un certain moment, et après quelques secondes, je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde par terre, l'air concerné, les sourcils froncés.

Soudainement, et contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, je réalise qu'il a l'air parfaitement en santé. J'avais cru que plus les jours passeraient, plus il serait pâle, faible et pris de tournis et de maux de tête. Mais son visage n'est pas plus blanc qu'il ne l'est habituellement. Il me semble étonnement bien.

J'aimerais vraiment que les apparences soient le reflet de la réalité. Car il ne faut pas que je perde de vue que malgré qu'il ait l'air d'aller bien, ce poison en lui ne finira pas sa course avant d'avoir détruit son œil, et peut-être même avant de l'avoir _tué_...

- Prêt ? me lance-t-il et je secoue la tête, sortant de mes pensées.

- Ouais. Et n'oublie pas que je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux.

Il roule les siens et se détourne, commençant à s'éloigner.

- Cause toujours.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage à cette réplique qui lui ressemble tout simplement trop, et m'empresse de le rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Kiba faisait comme Naruto le lui avait demandé, il fonçait dans la direction du repaire, prenant les devants de son escouade, monté sur le dos d'Akamaru et s'assurant que ses coéquipiers le suivaient bel et bien derrière lui. Il essayait de prendre de la distance tout en tâchant de ne pas perdre l'odeur éloignée d'Itachi et de Zoumi, qui, eux, étaient les véritables leaders de l'équipe, sachant où exactement se trouvaient le repaire d'Orochimaru.<p>

Il y avait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le campement. Ils avaient pris une bonne demi-heure à contourner le périmètre de façon circulaire, puis environ quarante cinq minutes à revenir sur leurs pas, longeant une longue rivière. Le but était simple, s'approcher le plus près du nid de l'ennemi et attirer autant d'hommes que possible afin d'engager le combat plus loin. Ce qui permettrait à Sakura, Hayato, Zoumi et Itachi de fouiller les couloirs tranquillement et plus facilement afin de trouver la médicine qui allait guérir Sasuke.

Kiba avait les yeux fixés droit devant, se concentrant sur les traces et les odeurs de ses coéquipiers quand, d'un coup sec, Akamaru se mit à aboyer et s'arrêta brusquement. Kiba s'accrocha solidement à son chien de peur d'être projeté en avant par l'arrêt soudain et inattendu. Akamaru continua à japper, le nez dressé dans la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Neji, qui sautait d'arbres en arbres derrière lui, atterrit devant le chien et, les sourcils froncés, s'avança vers Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais pas, il a sûrement reniflé quelque chose.

Sur ces paroles, l'Inuzuka sauta par terre et s'avança, glissant une main sur la nuque de son chien.

- Akamaru, qu'est-ce que tu as déniché ?

À cet instant, Shikamaru et Chôji les rejoignirent à leur tour. Surpris que les deux autres n'avancent plus, ils s'arrêtèrent eux aussi.

- On prend une pause ou quoi ? s'étonna Chôji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Akamaru as senti quelque chose, expliqua Kiba, l'air plus sérieux. Neji, dit-il ensuite.

Le jeune Hyûga comprit immédiatement. Il se retourna et fixa son regard là où Akamaru voyait Dieu savait quoi. Il enclencha son byakugan et observa les horizons, pendant que Kiba attendait, échangeant des regards très sérieux avec ses deux autres camarades.

Akamaru avait arrêté de japper, mais il grognait désormais. Après quelques secondes, Neji annonça ce qu'il avait noté.

- Ils sont une dizaine, environ. Ils foncent tout droit sur nous. Ils sont sur des chevaux, à environ deux kilomètres. Ils approchent très vite.

- Très bien, lança Kiba. Est-ce que tu aperçois un bâtiment derrière eux ? Une montagne, une grotte, un repaire quelconque ?

- Oui, il me semble qu'ils émergent d'un... d'une espèce de bâtiment. Oui. Positif.

- Bien ! Maintenant, il faut s'éloigner et les attirer le plus loin possible. Comme l'a dit Naruto, il faut engager le combat une fois assez éloigné. Shikamaru, Chôji, vous restez dissimulés, d'accord ?

- Compris ! firent les deux concernés en hochant la tête.

- C'est donc reparti ! s'exclama Kiba en se précipitant sur le dos de son chien.

Neji se détourna également.

- Aller Akamaru, on se retourne !

L'équipe prit la direction opposée, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus ils commençaient à ressentir au sol le tremblement de la terre, qui vibrait à cause des sabots des nombreux chevaux qui courraient à toute vitesse derrière eux. Et qui s'approchaient lentement, mais sûrement.

Une course folle débuta dans la forêt. Kiba et Neji reprirent le sentier au bord de la rivière et commencèrent à la contourner – tandis que Shikamaru et Chôji les suivaient secrètement, dissimulés dans les branches des hauts arbres.

De temps en temps, Kiba se retournait et essayait de voir à quelle distance se trouvaient maintenant leurs assaillants.

- Ils approchent ! cria Neji, qui courrait à ses côtés.

- Je sais, mais on n'est pas encore assez loin !

- Je pense que oui, moi ! Kiba !

- Attendons qu'ils nous rattrapent !

Neji acquiesça sans rien ajouter et poursuivit sa course.

Derrière, l'homme en tête de la troupe sourit, un bref rictus moqueur, quand il vit les deux adolescents s'enfuir devant eux. Un jeune brun sur un gros chien, totalement inoffensif s'il s'en fiait à son chakra, et un jeune Hyûga – qui, lui, était un précieux joyau ! Ils étaient vraiment tombés sur le gros lot. Ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée de ce petit gamin et de son gros toutou, et ils prendraient ensuite cet Hyûga afin de l'ajouter à sa collection.

Il tira sur ses rênes d'autant plus fort, fier de sa trouvaille. Il avait bien rigolé avec les siens quand il avait remarqué cette petite troupe – si on pouvait appeler deux ninjas une troupe – de voyous s'approcher d'eux. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient que deux, ils n'avaient pas hésité à partir en emmenant avec lui deux de ses meilleurs hommes, Ginjiro et Tsukito, ses habitués. Il avait, pendant un bref instant, cru apercevoir deux ninjas de plus, mais cela devait être son imagination, puisqu'ils étaient bien que deux.

Les chevaux accélérèrent sous ses demandes et ses coups de rênes, et bientôt, ils furent suffisamment près des deux jeunes hommes pour pouvoir crier et se faire entendre :

- Arrêtez-vous ! Inutile de continuer à vous enfuir, mes petites chéries ! On vous tient !

Kiba et Neji s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire amusé, que bien sûr, leur traqueur n'aperçut pas. Puis, alors que celui-ci souriait toujours sur son cheval, qui avançait à toute vitesse, Kiba sauta de sur le dos d'Akamaru pour rouler par terre à sa gauche et se redresser par la suite, alors que Neji sauta vers la droite, s'arrêtant tout simplement. Akamaru continua, tel qu'ordonné par son maître, sur quelques mètres avant de se retourner et de s'arrêter, grognant devant la troupe qui, prise par surprise de cet assaut, tirèrent aussi fortement que possible sur les rênes pour que leurs chevaux s'arrêtent.

Kiba se redressa avec deux kunaïs à la main, qu'il balança aussitôt sur le chef de la bande pour le surprendre. Ce dernier les esquiva de justesse en descendant de son cheval, pendant que Neji s'élança sur les deux autres, deux kunaïs également en main, qui lui servirent à écorcher ses victimes au passage, à toute vitesse. Deux victimes qui se retrouvèrent à terre, la surprise les ayant empêchées de réagir à temps.

Ginjiro et Tsukito se relevèrent dans la seconde, le deuxième claquant ses paumes espérant s'en tirer avec sa technique de jutsu de bois favorite. Mais ses mouvements furent stoppés par une force venue d'il ne savait où. Ce fut en apercevant le sourire de l'Hyûga et celui du garçon aux triangles rouges, qu'il se rendit compte que ses mouvements étaient retenus par un troisième ninja, celui-ci se trouvant derrière lui. Il n'eut pas la force de se retourner, il était complètement immobilisé.

- La technique de manipulation des ombres ! s'écria le chef d'une voix rauque et peinte de rage. Tsukito, comment as-tu pu ne pas t'apercevoir de sa présence !?

- Et toi, comment peux-tu tourner le dos à tes adversaires ! lança une nouvelle voix.

Le chef se retourna vers celle-ci au moment où Chôji sortait des ombres de la forêt, un poing géant s'abattant sans qu'il ne le voie venir sur sa figure. L'homme fit un violent vol plané jusqu'au chêne de l'autre côté de la rivière, s'y écrasant brutalement.

Ginjiro, reconnaissant un adversaire de sa corpulence, s'élança vers Chôji, poings et crocs sortis. L'héritier Akimichi ne perdit pas une seconde pour se défendre, et un combat à mains nues débuta entre les deux hommes.

De son côté, Shikamaru délaissa son ombre, uniquement pour se précipiter sur lui. Tsukito n'eut, lui aussi, que le temps de se retourner, que Shikamaru lui asséna un violent coup de coude au visage. L'homme, physiquement pas très costaud, tournoya plusieurs fois avant de tomber au sol, sonné par la vitesse et la force de l'assaut. Le cheval qui était là prit peur et recula en lâchant un hennissement.

Shikamaru lança ensuite son pied dans les côtes de l'homme et l'invita à se relever pour se battre « comme un homme », ajouta-t-il presque paresseusement.

De leurs côtés, Kiba et Neji n'étaient pas trop de deux pour s'occuper du chef. Après un long combat au Taijutsu, ce dernier réussit à empoigner Kiba et à le retourner contre lui, le tenant par la gorge. Le jeune Inuzuka se débattit comme il le put, et Neji voulut évidemment sauter à sa rescousse, pratiquement en train d'imiter Akamaru à grogner comme un animal, cependant l'homme resserra sa prise, étranglant peu à peu Kiba, et le menaçait d'une lame sous la gorge.

Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur le visage de l'agresseur, alors que Kiba fronçait les sourcils, énervé de ne pas être capable de se défaire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai cru que tu serais plus difficile à attraper ! se moqua l'homme, un bras autour de la taille de Kiba, le forçant à ne pas bouger.

Mais le jeune homme se débattait quand même comme un diable, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son bourreau, ses crocs sortis, dévoilés par ses lèvres retroussées. Neji restait calme, mais sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas que la lame sous la gorge de son bien-aimé ne s'enfonce d'un coup. De ses yeux très sérieux, il fixait cette longue lame acérée...

- Tu étais assez sauvage à première vue, mon cher petit Inuzuka, digne de ton clan... Je suis déçu que ça ait été d'une telle facilité.

- Aargh ! cria Kiba, à bout de nerfs. Lâche-moi !

- Attention, sourit l'homme, en enfonçant délicatement la pointe du kunaï dans la peau fragile, sans forcer cependant.

Il pencha la tête et souffla dans l'oreille du jeune homme, d'une voix grave et dégoûtante.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un accident n'arrive si vite ?... Ce serait fâcheux...

Neji serrait les poings, réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair à une solution pour libérer Kiba. Il bouillait de rage, voyant l'homme le toucher ainsi.

- Tu vas le regretter... réussit à articuler Kiba, alors que le bras autour de sa gorge se resserrait, amenant l'arme plus près de sa jugulaire.

Il ferma les yeux, manquant d'air, et surtout réalisant la proximité dangereuse de l'arme. Un seul mouvement, et il en serait fini de lui. Merde... Comment cet homme était si fort ? Il n'avait pas l'air si balèze en vrai. Était-ce lui qui avait piégé Sasuke ? Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le jeune Uchiha n'avait eue aucune chance. D'où sortait donc cette force herculéenne ?

- N-Neji... geignit-il, sentant définitivement l'air lui manquer.

Neji écarquilla les yeux, quand il sentit et vit que Kiba suffoquait sérieusement, broyé dans l'étreinte de l'homme. L'homme qui lui souriait machiavéliquement. Il fit un pas devant, prêt à bondir pour tenter le tout pour le tout, mais s'arrêta malgré lui en voyant une goutte de sang apparaître sous la pointe de l'arme, que l'homme commençait à enfoncer.

Puis, dans un hurlement féroce, ce fut Akamaru qui bondit, suivant son instinct purement animal. Il s'élança à toute vitesse vers son maître, prenant par surprise l'homme qui avait oublié que le chien était toujours là. Akamaru les bouscula avec une grande force et réussit à libérer Kiba de l'étreinte de son bourreau.

L'homme fut de nouveau projeté plus loin, et Kiba s'effondra, tombant à genoux. Akamaru se précipita sur sa proie, n'en ayant pas fini avec elle, pendant que Neji courut vers Kiba.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama-t-il, presque tremblant.

Kiba reprenait son souffle, une main sur la toute petite entaille sur sa gorge. Il essuya le sang et se releva, aidé par l'Hyûga.

- Ouais, mais il s'en est fallut de peu, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû réagir, mais cette lame était beaucoup trop près de... balbutia Neji.

- C'est bon, je comprends. Merci de ne pas avoir bougé, d'ailleurs, sinon je crois bien que je serais mort.

- Ouais, faut croire qu'il fallait l'esprit vif et déraisonnable d'un animal pour te sortir de là.

- Ouais.

Ils furent interrompus quand l'homme, qui essayait de se débarrasser du chien, poussa un cri en donnant un coup de pied brutal dans les côtes d'Akamaru. Le chien fut projeté à son tour, s'écroulant au sol à plusieurs mètres.

- Akamaru ! cria Kiba.

Il se retourna vers l'homme en bouillant de rage. Mais lui tout comme Neji s'arrêtèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Le chef semblait irradier d'un chakra... violet ?

Il s'avançait lentement, les épaules soudainement plus grosses, le torse braqué, les yeux menaçants et presque inhumains.

- Qu'est-ce que... souffla Neji, reculant d'un pas instinctivement.

Kiba l'imita.

- Maintenant ça suffit, déclara l'homme d'un ton grave et pas du tout présage de bonne nouvelle.

Kiba fit un autre pas derrière, retenant son souffle.

- J'en ai assez des enfants. Je les déteste. Vous n'êtes que des pots de colle, je suis exaspéré et terriblement agacé. Alors finissons-en.

Il enjamba les buissons derrière lesquels il s'était retrouvé, et continua à s'avancer vers Kiba et Neji. Son chakra violet était de plus en plus dense et voyant. Il était d'une couleur effrayante et surtout jamais vue par aucun des deux ninjas de Konoha. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir du chakra bleu, le chakra habituelle, et le chakra rouge, celui du Kyuubi que possédait Naruto. Mais le violet, qu'était-il ?

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées en entendant un hurlement de douleur. En tournant la tête, ils virent que Shikamaru venait de s'être fait jeter sur un tronc d'arbre, s'y fracassant le dos douloureusement. Il retomba au sol, immobile, pendant que de son côté, Chôji, le souffle saccadé, criait son nom. Les deux hommes qu'ils combattaient irradiaient de la même couleur que leur chef.

- Maintenant, la partie amusante peut commencer, ajouta le chef.

- Bien, maître, lâcha le colosse, Ginjiro.

Tranquillement, et Kiba, Neji et Chôji – qui les avait rejoints – le remarquèrent en serrant les lèvres, les trois hommes se placèrent de façon à les encercler, oubliant Shikamaru qui s'était fracassé la tête en même temps et qui semblait hors d'état de combattre.

Akamaru, également sonné, gisait en dehors du « cercle ».

- Nous n'avons pas été choisis comme hommes de mains d'Orochimaru par pur hasard, commença le chef, alors que lentement ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune criard, et sa pupille se changea en une mince fente, semblable à un œil de serpent.

Kiba fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que les yeux de chacun des trois hommes prirent la même forme. Et chacun d'eux eurent également le même rictus amusé et supérieur.

Ils étaient pris au piège.

- Bien sûr, nous avons nos propres ambitions, poursuivit Tsukito en tournoyant autour de Neji, qui, lui, le surveillait habilement, les byakugans bien enclanchés.

- Mais ça n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant de profiter du pouvoir de cet homme pour devenir plus puissant, ajouta Ginjiro, claquant son poing droit contre sa paume gauche, faisant sursauter Kiba qui tourna la tête vers lui, essayant de surveiller chacun d'eux à la fois.

- Afin d'obtenir ce que _nous_ désirons, termina le chef.

Puis, le chakra violet, qui filtrait toujours autant de tous les pores de leurs peaux, les camouflèrent un bref instant. À travers cet amas de radiation mauve, Neji, Kiba et Chôji virent prendre forme leurs ombres, qui grandirent, prenant de bons centimètres, et entendirent leurs vêtements se déchirer, les mouvements de leurs bras les arrachant violemment.

Le chakra fut dissipé par leurs bras qui, de nouveau, fendirent l'air. Et les trois ninjas de Konoha virent avec horreur ce qui se rapprochaient plus des bêtes que d'humains. Les trois hommes avaient la peau foncée, d'une teinte violacée, les muscles saillants, les veines pulsant sous la peau, le visage à moitié celui d'un oiseau effrayant. Puis, dans un cri de douleur, les trois hommes se penchèrent vers l'avant, autorisant une paire d'ailes, ressemblant étrangement à d'immenses mains, de pousser dans leur dos.

Kiba, Neji et Chôji retinrent leur souffle, quand les trois hommes se redressèrent, devenus plus grands, plus gros, plus imposants et surtout plus dangereux. Il émanait d'eux encore plus de puissance.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, pensèrent les trois jeunes hommes.

Car ils avaient devant eux des monstres, assoiffés de sang et beaucoup, beaucoup plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient.

* * *

><p>- Surtout, restez aux aguets.<p>

Sakura tourna la tête vers son fiancé, lorsque celui-ci murmura cette phrase.

En compagnie du duo qui leur servait de partenaires : Itachi et Zoumi, Sakura et Hayato venaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il ressemblait à un vieil édifice abandonné. À moitié enseveli par la forêt, enfoncé au milieu de plusieurs arbres, les briques étouffant sous de longues vignes qui grimpaient jusqu'au toit, l'endroit ne rassurait pas. Et il y faisait sombre.

Le bruit que faisaient leurs pieds en foulant le sol de ciment, à l'intérieur, fut le seul son qui dérangea le silence pesant. Sakura observa avec minutie les alentours. Le hall d'entrée les accueillant était délabré et sentait la poussière. Elle posa les yeux sur ce qui ressemblait, dans la noirceur la plus totale, à un corridor qui créait un passage direct aux tréfonds des ténèbres. En plus du froid qui régnait et de l'air stagnante, suffocante, Sakura réprima un frisson de dégoût. Elle était une kunoichi accomplie, peu importe le genre de mission, elle n'était jamais effrayée. Mais là, elle n'était tout simplement pas à l'aise.

Et elle ne pensait qu'aux corps de ses parents, déchiquetés en lambeaux par un quelconque monstre habitant ces lieux sinistres.

Orochimaru et ses sbires.

Ce même homme qui avait attaqué Sasuke, lors de leur premier Examen Chunin. À des années lumières d'aujourd'hui, mais qui hantait encore Sakura, et qui la faisait encore frémir de peur quand elle y repensait.

- Ça va, Sakura ? s'inquiéta Hayato près d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et tenta un mince sourire, qui ne se voulait pas du tout convaincant.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, un nuage de fumée sortant de sa bouche.

Hayato la fixa, soucieux, et elle hocha de nouveau le menton, forçant ses lèvres à rester étirées.

- Je t'assure, chéri, chuchota-t-elle, je vais bien.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front et en serrant brièvement sa main.

Sakura ferma les yeux sous le contact, et tenta de reprendre toutes ses forces et son courage manquant à travers ce geste de tendresse et d'amour.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle eut un regard déterminé et scia la pénombre de ses iris verts presque étincelants de volonté.

- Trouvons cette médicine, maintenant.

Hayato hocha la tête et lança un regard à sa sœur, à quelques pas derrière.

Ils firent un premier pas, mais aussitôt, Itachi attrapa d'un geste sec et précis le poignet de Zoumi et l'arrêta. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'Uchiha et fronça les sourcils. Hayato et Sakura se retournèrent également.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Itachi ? demanda la blonde.

Itachi ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer. Quand il les rouvrit, après ce qui parut une très longue minute, il avait les iris d'un rouge éclatant et vif. Sa bouche formait une ligne pressée et mince. Il fixait le couloir droit devant et Sakura, observant les yeux vermeils, se dit qu'ils devaient réellement percer les ténèbres.

La voix de l'Uchiha se fit alors entendre :

- Ils ne sont pas loin.

- Qui ? ajouta Hayato.

- Je ne sais pas. Des gardes, sans doute.

- Ouais, je sens leur chakra, maintenant que tu le dis, marmonna Zoumi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Sakura. Y a-t-il un autre couloir ? Il faut trouver au plus vite l'antidote, c'est le plus important...

Itachi réfléchit quelques secondes, pendant que Sakura le regardait, incertaine. Zoumi observait les alentours, cherchant un autre chemin, tandis que son frère Hayato faisait pareil.

- C'est le seul couloir accessible d'ici, annonça finalement le frère de Sasuke, alors prenons-le et soyons très discrets. Fouillons toutes les salles et soyons attentifs au moindre bruit de pas. Zoumi et moi allons vous couvrir.

La jeune Haruno hocha fermement la tête, son fiancé fit également un mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer.

Ils s'armèrent de kunaïs et se mirent à arpenter les couloirs. Des chakras se faisaient ressentir, mais comme des fantômes dans un grand manoir hanté, ils restèrent dans l'ombre et personne ne sortit des ténèbres pour les attaquer. Sakura poussa chaque porte et fouilla chaque chambre, les armoires sur les murs, les tiroirs des meubles. Hayato chercha à décoder les empruntes, les documents, cherchant une trace de la création du poison, cherchant une trace pouvant mener à l'endroit où se trouvait cet antidote tant désiré. Quant au second couple, il montait la garde derrière eux, concentré au maximum à chaque présence qui s'approchait, mais jamais de trop près.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils dénichèrent une salle beaucoup plus grande. Ils trouvèrent un interrupteur et la lumière apparut, brutalisant leurs rétines jusqu'ici habituées à l'obscurité.

Après le choc, ils découvrirent que c'était un laboratoire. Une civière au centre, abandonnée, une longue table d'opération ou d'expérimentation à côté. Il y avait un comptoir longeant deux murs, avec lavabo, armoires, outils de médicine, scalpels, ciseaux, pinces, accessoires de docteur, etc. Quelques papiers comblaient les espaces vides. Des bocaux.

Sakura s'avança la première vers le comptoir où se trouvait une pile assez volumineuse de documents. Elle posa une main sur le dessus de la pile. Elle enleva une feuille, puis une deuxième, et une troisième avant de finalement tomber sur une photographie.

Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent, quand elle crut reconnaître l'homme.

Zoumi s'approcha, pendant que les deux jeunes hommes arpentaient la pièce.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la plus âgée.

- Je crois l'avoir déjà aperçu, au village, expliqua Sakura.

- _Kangôro_, lut Zoumi à voix basse, les yeux posés sur le visage pâle de l'homme, qui arborait des cheveux noirs montés en chignon tranché par une baguette pointue, et finalement du khôl autour de ses yeux couleur de jade.

La jeune blonde se pinça les lèvres.

- Sakura... dit-elle. Je crois que c'est le chef des bandits qui ont empoisonné Sasuke. Ceux qui sont au service d'Orochimaru.

Sakura tourna la tête vers Zoumi, les yeux à demi écarquillés.

- Et qui ont tué tes parents, termina-t-elle.

Le souffle de la jeune Haruno s'interrompit brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand encore, fixant le côté du visage de Zoumi qui, elle, regardait encore le visage de ce Kangôro. Cet homme était le meneur de la bande qui avait empoisonné Sasuke, il était également au service d'Orochimaru, un criminel recherché, et en plus de tout ça il avait tué les parents de Sakura, mais il était, aux yeux de Zoumi, avant tout le meurtrier de son bébé.

Sakura, de son côté, sentit peu à peu monter en elle la colère et le désir de vengeance. Elle reposa son regard brûlant d'une fièvre nouvelle et jamais ressentie jusqu'ici, sur la photographie. Elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Sakura, lança Hayato en s'approchant.

- On ne devrait pas tarder ici, souffla Zoumi en se détournant.

Hayato posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Sakura fixait avec une rage immobile la photo. Elle pensa à Sasuke qui avait sagement choisi la paix plutôt que la violence et la voie sanglante de la vengeance. Elle repensa à Naruto qui la suppliait de ne rien faire de stupide par pulsion purement émotionnelle. Puis, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures, elle se détourna, inspira et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'Hayato.

- Rien.

Elle s'écarta ensuite.

- C'est un laboratoire. Avec tous ces objets de médecine, il y a beaucoup de chances pour que l'antidote soit caché par ici.

- Ou c'est un piège, lâcha Zoumi en se détournant aussi, balayant la pièce brillante d'une lumière aveuglante de son regard jaune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sakura.

- C'est évident, Sakura, expliqua la jeune blonde. La pièce est accessible. Nous venons d'y mettre les pieds sans trop de difficulté. Cela m'étonnerait que l'antidote se trouve ici, si facile d'accès.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, qu'Itachi l'interrompit :

- C'est en effet un piège.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais aussitôt, elle fut de nouveau interrompue, cette fois-ci par une voix venant du cadre de la porte.

- Très futés. Intelligents, je dois le reconnaître. Cela dit, vous avez quand même marché dans nos filets...

Un homme assez grand était appuyé au chambranle, jouant nonchalamment d'une main avec un kunaï, le faisant tournoyer autour d'un doigt.

Sakura lui trouva l'air assez pâle, de longs cheveux attachés, d'un brun sombre. Un rictus amusé, des yeux effrayants, une tunique de samouraï. Pourtant c'était bien un ninja. La puissance de son chakra irradiait de tout son corps.

Derrière elle, se matérialisa alors un homme.

- Tiens, tiens, le rejeton Haruno... Vous voyez ça, les gars ? Je suis surpris de la retrouver ici, la petite. Elle a du cran, après tout, de revenir chercher sa vengeance.

Sakura tourna la tête, lui envoyant un regard assassin, se retenant de tout son saoul pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Elle se sentait comme une bête assoiffée de sang. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses doigts la démangeant de les serrer autour du cou de cet homme, de chacun de ces hommes...

Un autre homme apparut derrière Itachi, puis un autre entre Zoumi et Hayato, encore une fois décalé vers l'arrière, de manière à les encercler.

- Orochimaru va être heureux, lança l'homme derrière Itachi. Deux Uchiha pour le prix d'un. Enfin, deux et _demi_...

Zoumi fronça les sourcils, son seul sharingan brillant de colère et d'agacement.

- Ça suffit la rigolade, termina l'homme au cadre de la porte, la voix désormais complètement dénuée d'amusement. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche d'un produit bien spécial...

Les regards de Sakura, Hayato, Zoumi et Itachi se croisèrent. Les quatre hommes s'envoyèrent des sourires amusés.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais cet antidote est entre les mains d'Orochimaru et notre maître ne s'en sépare pas. Il tient à l'utiliser lui-même, vous voyez.

Sakura sentit une peur monter en elle, imaginant pendant un instant que Sasuke ne puisse jamais en guérir, ou du moins, pas à temps...

- Et maintenant, finissons-en. Vous êtes plutôt courageux de vous aventurez ici, si nombreux.

- On va bien rigoler ! s'exclama le troisième.

Sakura croisa le regard de Zoumi, un bref moment.

Puis la jeune blonde bondit comme une bête, déclenchant les hostilités.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'était arrêté dans sa route à quelques mètres du repaire d'Orochimaru, qu'il pouvait voir de là, entre les nombreux arbres encore devant eux sur le chemin.<p>

Ils avaient décidé de prendre une pause afin de décider de quelle façon ils allaient pénétrer. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là, c'était très sérieux, et cette fois, ils y étaient enfin. Orochimaru était un homme qui n'était pas n'importe qui, qui ne se laissait pas surprendre facilement, et pourtant le but, _c'était_ de le surprendre.

Naruto observa encore un moment d'un regard bref le bâtiment qui semblait se faire étrangler par la forêt, avant de se retourner vers Sasuke, qui se tenait derrière lui, silencieux. Le blond lui lança un mince sourire confus.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'hokage. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le trajet jusqu'ici.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à une réponse, ce qui fit froncer ceux de Naruto, qui trouva ce manège bien curieux. Il se retourna complètement vers son amant, attendant une réponse qui n'était pas censée être si difficile à trouver.

- Je préserve mes forces, annonça simplement d'une voix lointaine Sasuke, qui, aux yeux de Naruto, avait l'air... déconnecté.

Mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il reposa ses yeux empreints de détermination et d'inquiétude sur la destination. Il se remit à réfléchir à comment faire pour entrer dans ce bâtiment sans créer d'émoi. Il se demanda aussi comment s'en tiraient les autres escouades. Si Neji protégeait autant ses coéquipiers que ses pupilles. Si sa chère Sakura était prudente et contrôlait ses pulsions. Si Itachi et Zoumi, aidés de Hayato et Sakura, avaient vidé l'endroit le plus possible...

Naruto était dans ses pensées, ne réalisant pas que son intuition, celle qu'il avait laissée tomber, concernant Sasuke et son comportement bizarre, n'était pas complètement impertinente.

Car le véritable Sasuke regardait Naruto du haut d'un arbre, camouflé dans sa cape noire, celle qu'il avait intelligemment cachée dans son sac au départ du campement, celle que son clone ne portait donc pas.

Ses yeux rouges étaient posés avec une presque culpabilité sur Naruto, qui fixait le bâtiment d'un air sérieux, les sourcils blonds légèrement froncés, les yeux plissés, ne se doutant de rien. Sasuke regarda son amour un certain moment, avant de soupirer doucement.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto, chuchota-t-il. Mais il faut que j'agisse seul sur ce coup-là.

Sur ce, et après avoir porté un dernier regard profondément amoureux et également désolé sur Naruto, Sasuke se mit en route, sabre en mains, sautant de branches en branches dans la plus grande discrétion, ayant bien entendu prodigieusement camouflé son chakra, effaçant à mesure les traces de ses pas derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées divaguer vers Naruto, alors qu'il contournait en courant le bâtiment, cherchant la présence forte d'Orochimaru, qu'il savait qu'il pourrait reconnaître à travers les murs de béton, et qu'il saurait différencier des autres présences à l'intérieur.<p>

Il voulait pouvoir se concentrer au maximum à sa tâche, parce qu'il était bien conscient que même s'il en était capable, anéantir Orochimaru n'allait pas être facile. Ce serait même très difficile. Alors il essayait de chasser pour l'instant Naruto de sa tête, mais le blond occupait tout son esprit. De sa tête jusqu'à son cœur et tout son corps même, le rappelait à lui. Cette culpabilité devenait de plus en plus importante et le ralentissait quelque peu. La culpabilité de lui avoir menti, même si c'était pour son bien, de l'avoir déjoué et de ne pas avoir suivi ses ordres. Il était l'hokage, après tout, non ?

Mais il restait convaincu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prendre d'assaut Orochimaru. Parce qu'il était celui qu'Orochimaru convoitait. Le cinquantenaire avait presque réussi à le séduire autrefois pour tenter de l'amadouer. C'était à son tour désormais de le déjouer, de le séduire, de l'amener à mettre le pied dans un piège énorme, et Sasuke avait déjà la moitié du travail de fait.

Le jeune Uchiha ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde quand la douce voix de Naruto lui revint en tête. Son haleine chaude et tendre qui caressait sa peau quand ils étaient si près. Ses mots d'amour et de réconfort, ses bras forts au fond desquels il n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans toute sa vie.

Puis une autre voix vint casser ces doux souvenirs. Une voix mielleuse et dégoûtante, quelque part entre une tonalité féminine et masculine. Un son à la limite du démoniaque...

« _Une telle maîtrise du sharingan à un si jeune âge... Tu es bel et bien un Uchiha après tout._ »

« _Toi et moi nous nous reverrons._ »

Sasuke sentit presque de nouveau la morsure de ce démon sur sa nuque, et ce bien que Kakashi avait anéantit toute trace de cette marque des années auparavant. Plus aucune cellule d'Orochimaru ne souillait son intérieur depuis bien longtemps, mais Sasuke pouvait encore ressentir la puissance de cet homme, au fond de lui, mêlée à une infamie désolante qui brûlait, partait en flammes dans son esprit dès que le visage divin et illuminé de Naruto venait lui sourire dans ses souvenirs.

Oui. Orochimaru et lui se reverraient. Et, entre autres et surtout grâce au sourire de Naruto, à la chaleur de ses mains sur lui et à l'amour que le blond lui offrait, Sasuke trouvait ses forces dans la pensée qu'il allait revoir Orochimaru comme un adversaire et non comme un allié. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui, contrairement à cette époque, il était devenu un ninja fier et accompli, appartenant au village et non perdu dans le néant comme l'adolescent qu'il était, le rendait très confiant dans le futur combat qu'il mènerait.

Il y a cinq ans, Sasuke avait brièvement entrevu l'idée et la pensée même de partir à la recherche de cet homme pour du pouvoir. Il s'en rappelait. C'était quand il était alité à l'hôpital, sortant d'un coma dans lequel son frère l'avait jeté. Il était désespéré pour de la puissance au point où il faillit partir et quitter lâchement son village, ses amis.

Mais Naruto était parti avant lui, et tout s'était effondré. Il avait vu l'envers de la médaille. Il avait ressenti ce qu'auraient ressenti Naruto et Sakura s'il avait été celui qui partirait.

Enfin. Aujourd'hui, tout ça c'était du passé. Ou presque. Orochimaru l'avait attendu, patiemment, avait bien vu que Sasuke n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui. Alors, sagement, il avait préparé son coup. Il avait raison et il le savait : ils se reverraient. Face à face. Orochimaru dans le but de prendre Sasuke de force si ce dernier n'allait pas le faire de son gré. Et Sasuke, pour anéantir une bonne fois pour celui qui avait laissé dans la mémoire du village une grande, très grande blessure. Et celui qui, encore, engendrait la peur dans le monde des shinobis.

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit comme une espèce de vague immense le traverser de plein fouet. C'était une force invisible, mais extrêmement puissante. Il en frissonna longuement, regardant où il avait atterrit, les yeux toujours écarlates levés vers le ciel.

Il était derrière le bâtiment, enfoncé dans la forêt. Un chêne immense était planté à quelques mètres, dont les branches énormes faisaient de l'ombre même là où il était. Plusieurs autres arbres de toutes sortes entouraient les lieux, d'ailleurs, empêchant la lumière de pénétrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans cet arrondissement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke suivit le tronc du chêne et observa une branche très épaisse, tout en hauteur, qui se dirigeait vers le toit, ou plutôt vers ce qui ressemblait à un balcon, qui lui menait au toit.

Ce chakra bien spécial, cette... _odeur_, c'était lui. Pas de doute là-dessus. Après cinq ans, Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur. C'était bien ce ninja qui avait enfoncé ses crocs dans sa nuque, c'était bien cette force maléfique qui s'était insinuée en lui et qui avait faillit le mener à sa perte, changer qui il était. Non, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Alors, ne ressentant aucun autre chakra aux alentours, qui pourraient le gêner ou le nuire, il se retourna vers le chêne et courut jusqu'à lui. Concentrant son chakra sur la paume de ses pieds, il gravit le tronc en courant, jusqu'à la branche convoitée. Une fois-dessus, il se retourna et continua son chemin puis opéra un dernier saut pour se retrouver face à une entrée.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Cette force... cette puissance, cette vague qui l'avait secoué recommençait à le percuter : il était de plus en plus proche. Et même si c'était dans son imagination parce que Kakashi l'en avait débarrassé, il était certain de pouvoir ressentir une démangeaison sur sa nuque.

Le jeune homme poussa une petite plainte quelque part entre l'agacement et la colère. Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Après quelques secondes, il se mit à avancer. Il poussa d'un coup de pied la porte qui n'était pas fermée complètement, pour se retrouver dans une cage d'escalier, qu'il descendit. Un couloir sombre et froid plus tard, il arriva là où les vibrations du chakra se firent les plus fortes. Il chercha dans la noirceur ce qu'il convoitait.

C'était une grande pièce, et la pénombre y régnait. Pourtant, c'était bien ici, il en était sûr. Puis quand, à ses pieds, il vit un petit serpent glisser au sol, au même moment qu'un courant d'air très froid le traversa, il releva la tête – quelques unes de ses mèches furent balayées vers l'arrière. Un frisson traversa son épiderme au niveau de sa nuque.

Deux yeux jaunes le regardaient du fond de la pièce. Il imagina sous ceux-ci la bouche fine, la peau blanchâtre et malade et les longs cheveux noirs.

- Je peux le sentir, susurra une voix et Sasuke n'eut plus de doutes quant à l'identité de cette personne au fond des ténèbres de la pièce.

En avait-il seulement eus ?

- Le sang des Uchiha qui bouille dans tes veines, termina la voix. Je peux voir qu'il est beaucoup plus brûlant que la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, toi et moi.

- C'est parce que je bouille d'impatience d'en finir avec toi ! lança Sasuke d'une voix forte.

Un petit « Ooooh... ? » curieux et amusé retentit puis, un nouveau souffle de vent s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant allumer les six chandelles accrochées aux murs tout autour d'eux, illuminant l'endroit d'une luminosité assez faible, du moins suffisante pour que les deux ninjas puissent s'apercevoir.

- Vraiment ? renchérit Orochimaru. Dis-moi donc, mon enfant.

- J'aimerais arrêter de parle et passer aux choses sérieuses, en fait, gronda Sasuke, énervé du ton rieur et léger du vieil homme.

Pensait-il qu'il avait déjà toute la situation en mains ? Il allait lui montrer à ce vieux serpent lequel des deux allait pouvoir rigoler dans quelques instants !

Mais Orochimaru avait raison sur un point. Son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Brûlait.

Il serra les poings.

- Je suis surpris que tu te sois montré seul devant moi, continua l'homme. J'aurais cru que tu serais accompagné de tes fidèles amis. Mais tu sais, mon cher Sasuke-kun, tu continues de me surprendre et j'adore ça. Seulement, dis-moi, comment espères-tu t'en tirer ? Seul ?...

- Je suis loin d'être un débutant dans la matière. La dernière fois, j'étais jeune et stupide. Je me suis fait surprendre. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de chances pour que ça arrive. Je sais anticiper tes mouvements, je vois _tout_, Orochimaru.

Ce dernier observa un instant le jeune homme. Ses yeux vermeils semblaient illuminer dans la pièce sombre et il n'avait aucun mal à croire Sasuke quand celui-ci disait voir tout, _absolument_ tout. Ils tranchaient littéralement les ténèbres comme des couteaux.

Sasuke attendit, les yeux soutenant sans mal ceux de son adversaire, aussi effrayants pouvaient-ils être. Mais comme il le disait si bien lui-même, il n'était pas un débutant et il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était sûr de lui et certain de ses moyens.

Orochimaru fit un pas devant.

- Oui. Bien entendu. Et je n'en attends pas moins de toi, mon cher Sasuke-kun... Cependant, as-tu vraiment pu anticiper mes mouvements ? Comme tu le sais, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le poison ne te détruise l'œil, et tout le reste de ton organisme.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de Sasuke. Orochimaru eut un très bref, pratiquement imperceptible froncement de sourcils à ce rictus.

- Peut-être. Cela dit, un Uchiha n'est jamais pris au piège. Logiquement, je n'ai qu'à m'arracher l'œil, non ? répondit Sasuke avec amusement et moquerie, fier que ce soit son tour de surprendre.

Orochimaru semblait perdu. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage reptilien et il fronçait les sourcils désormais d'une manière très évidente.

- Certes. Mais tu ne le ferais pas. Tes yeux sont tes atouts les plus importants.

- Certes, répéta Sasuke sur un ton sarcastique. Mais pas les seuls atouts que j'ai.

Il y eut dans le regard d'Orochimaru une lueur de colère qui passa. Il fixa Sasuke longuement, dans l'attente d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais, à aucun moment, imaginée, ni même _anticipée_. Il était face à un Uchiha et un vrai, cette fois. L'enfant qu'il avait combattu et terrassé facilement dans la forêt de la mort, cinq ans plus tôt, était devenu un homme et un ninja dangereux, qui plus est.

Sasuke savait ce que pensait Orochimaru à l'instant et en jubilait.

- Tu ne serais pas capable de faire ça, termina le sanin, agacé.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'écartèrent un peu plus. Sa main qui descendit vers sa sacoche d'armes attira l'œil jaune d'Orochimaru. Elle prit un kunaï, il vit chaque doigt se refermer sur son manche.

- Je ne serais pas capable de faire ça ? répéta Sasuke.

L'arme acérée, qu'Orochimaru apercevait seulement grâce au reflet des chandelles sur sa surface miroitante, monta vers le visage de Sasuke, tenue par la main de celui-ci. Le sanin écarquilla très lentement les siens, pris au dépourvu. Il n'allait certainement pas se dépouiller lui-même de son œil ?

Sasuke avait pourtant l'air sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La lumière que le kunaï produisait créait un chemin lumineux au sol, atteignant les pieds d'Orochimaru.

- Regarde bien, dans ce cas, déclara Sasuke.

Et il dirigea d'un mouvement rapide et résolu son kunaï vers son œil droit.

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre...<strong>


	18. Incendie

Auteure :Tch0upi

Titre :Sur Ton Piédestal

Disclamer :Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating :T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

Couples :Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :<strong>

**Rinne-chan : **Salut ! :) Tu n'es pas complètement à côté de la plaque... mais ce n'est pas un Genjutsu! ;) Je te laisse découvrir en lisant... Sasuke a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! ^^ Et quant à ton hypothèse au sujet de Kyubi qui a guéri Sasuke eh bien... C'est une bonne idée, et franchement je n'y avais pas pensé, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas ça, tu verras! :D Sinon, je suis contente que tu aime ma fiction! Pour lire mes chapitres a 3h du mat' ! *.* J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Merci de m'encourager et de laisser un commentaire! =)

**Ada-Diana : **Merci ! :)

**reytan : **Mwahaha je sais je suis une sadique! :D Tu verras ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fiction et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre, de combats et d'action ne te décevra pas! Bisous et bonne lecture! Et merci de me laisser encore des commentaires pour m'encourager! C'est apprécié! :)

**alisea :** Merci à toi, c'est gentil! =)

**Passerine :** Désolée ! xD

**Kiiyuchan :** Je sais, mes chapitres sont très longs, et je m'excuse si ça t'embête... J'admets que j'abuse parfois ! xD Mais il fallait que tout ça soit dans le même chapitre! Au pire tu peux t'arrêter et lire en plusieurs coups! =) Merci du commentaire malgré tout! Et désolée, car ce chapitre fait encore autant de mots... =x J'espère que malgré tout tu apprécieras ! Bonne lecture.

**Tsubasa Sora : **Contente que tu aime mes petits moments d'humour ! :D Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre ! Faut bien rire ! ;) Et je suis heureuse que tu aime mes chapitres, c'est génial de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! Quant à tes questions, tu auras les réponses en lisant le chapitre qui suit... J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre ! Et merci de laisser un review ! Bisous xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 – Incendie<strong>

- Je préserve mes forces, avoue Sasuke sans quitter mes yeux des siens.

Je le regarde quelques instants, durant lesquels j'ai la vague impression d'être sous l'eau. Sa voix... semble soudainement étrangement lointaine, déconnectée, alors que nous ne sommes pourtant séparés que par quatre mètre tout au plus. Je sens mes sourcils se froncer, mon regard toujours posé sur lui. Il a l'air bizarre, et même si je ne suis pas convaincu, je finis par acquiescer et me détourner.

Je ramène mon attention et surtout mon inquiétude vers notre destination, ce bâtiment entre les arbres que j'arrive à voir d'ici. Plus qu'une courte distance et nous pourrons nous y infiltrer et tenter de dérober le produit qui guérira Sasuke. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre désormais, il faut foncer et tenter le tout pour le tout.

J'espère que de leur côté les autres se débrouillent bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux, après tout ils sont dans des situations difficiles et dangereuses, surtout pour Neji et Sakura, particulièrement. Neji, car il doit doubler sa vigilance à cause de ses pupilles convoitées, et Sakura parce que son désir de vengeance pourrait la nuire et la déconcentrer de sa mission première.

Je me demande si l'endroit est vidé au possible, comme je l'ai demandé. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient décimé tout ninja possiblement à l'intérieur, mais au moins la plus grande partie. Mais ça, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Dans un soupir déterminé, je plaque mon poing sur ma paume et me retourne vers Sasuke qui, toujours étrangement droit comme un piquet, n'a pas bougé. Je réprime mes questionnements à son sujet et m'adresse à lui, tout en ayant l'infime sentiment de m'adresser à un mur :

- Prêt, Sasuke ?

Il hoche la tête mécaniquement et s'avance.

- Oui.

- Bien, ajouté-je en fronçant un sourcil devant son comportement.

Il semblerait que j'aie une raison de plus de le garder à l'œil...

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous partons tous les deux et nous parcourons la distance nous séparant du repaire d'Orochimaru, ce qui ne nous prend que de brèves minutes.

Une fois là, j'entre, suivi de Sasuke. C'est étrange, mais j'ai également du mal à sentir son chakra dans son entier, chose que j'hume facilement quand il est aussi près de moi. C'est pourquoi, à nouveau, une fois que nous avons mis un pied à l'intérieur, je me tourne vers lui, qui tourne la tête vers moi quand il sent mon regard et mon corps se tourner vers lui.

- Sasuke, commencé-je. T'es sûr que... tout va bien ?

Après tout, peut-être que le poison commence à affecter son système, dévorant peu à peu son chakra.

Un flot d'inquiétude perce mon corps et se glisse dans tous mes membres. Voilà pourquoi il agit bizarrement ! Et pourquoi il préserve ses forces, sa voix aussi, du même coup.

Il me regarde un instant sans sembler comprendre mes paroles, et j'attends encore quelques secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

- Ça va.

- Mais tu me le dirais si...

Je suis coupé dans mes paroles, lorsque j'entends, venant d'au bout du couloir, une explosion retentir, faisant vibrer le bâtiment au complet. Nous sursautons tous les deux, et je me retourne brusquement.

Je me concentre en fixant droit devant nous et, dans les secondes qui suivent, j'entends des cris et des croisements d'objet métalliques. Un combat ! Bientôt, même, des chakras puissants percutent mes sens. Ce doit être Sakura, Hayato, Zoumi et Itachi. Surtout ce dernier. Son chakra ressemble à celui de Sasuke, mais en légèrement différent, cependant il est de même base.

- Allons-y, Sasuke !

C'est maintenant. Un grand combat se déroule là-bas, au bout du couloir, et je dois aller leur donner un coup de main. Pendant tout le trajet jusque là, je me mets à me demander quels dégâts ont déjà été faits. Y a-t-il des blessés ? Je ne peux pas supporter d'imaginer l'un d'eux blessé ou... pire. Aah ! Non !

Je m'arrête brutalement quand un corps, devant nos yeux, sort d'une pièce à toute vitesse et s'écrase dans le mur d'en face. Je ne le reconnais pas, mais avant que je ne me sois remis en marche, j'aperçois Sakura sortir à son tour, les poings étincelants d'un chakra verdâtre et qui envoie des décharges électriques partout autour d'elle. J'écarquille les yeux devant cette puissance, alors que Sakura marche lentement vers sa victime. L'homme, encastré dans le mur qui a cédé face à l'impact, ouvre les yeux qui deviennent gros comme des balles. Il essaie de se relever, mais Sakura arrive avant qu'il ne puisse aller bien loin.

Sa main, possédée par une rage inimaginable, agrippe d'une poigne mortelle la gorge de l'homme et le soulève dans les airs pour le plaquer au mur. Mes sourcils se froncent fortement à la vue des pieds qui ne touchent plus le sol. Sakura est comme emportée dans une colère vengeresse, et elle est magnifique, élégante, diablement brillante. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse être si robuste... Époustouflant !

- Réponds ! hurle-t-elle alors, me sortant de mes pensées. Es-tu l'un de ceux qui a participé au meurtre de mes parents ?

Il ne peut pas répondre, il ne peut même plus respirer.

C'est alors que j'entends quelqu'un crier le nom de Sakura. Celle-ci, tellement emportée par le flot de ses émotions, aussi violentes puissent-elles être, n'entend pas. Je n'ai à peine, pour ma part, le temps de me demander pourquoi la voix d'Hayato – ce qui m'a semblé l'être, en tout cas – a crié le nom de Sakura, que j'aperçois l'homme qu'elle tient contre le mur lentement se matérialiser derrière elle, un sourire espiègle au visage.

En un rien de temps, je m'entends moi aussi hurler son nom.

Sans attendre, je bondis comme une bête et me mets à courir jusqu'à celui qui s'apprête à ne faire qu'une bouchée de ma meilleure amie. Du coin de l'œil dans ma course, je vois Hayato apparaître et également se jeter sur sa fiancée. J'attrape l'homme et le bouscule brutalement, allant m'écraser moi-même au sol à quelques mètres plus loin, tandis qu'Hayato attrape Sakura dans ses bras.

En me redressant, l'homme toujours entre mes griffes, je vois sa réplique sur le mur glisser au sol et se transformer en rien de plus qu'un tas de cendres. J'aurais dû le voir venir : c'était un clone.

- Ça va, Sakura ? entends-je plus loin.

- Aarrgh ! fait l'original, contre moi.

En réalisant sa présence, je force ma prise et essaie de l'étouffer en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je l'entends grogner sur mon torse et j'en profite pour me lever, restant cependant penché avec ma victime.

- Lâche-moi sale gosse ! crie-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur mes vêtements et en les tirant.

- Le sale gosse, tu l'as mis en colère ! m'exclamai-je.

- Aaaargh ! s'énerve-t-il toujours en se débattant.

- Sasuke ! crié-je, ne cessant pas de forcer pour ne pas qu'il se libère. Viens m'aider !

À l'autre bout du couloir, Sasuke réagit enfin et s'empresse de courir vers moi. Lorsqu'il est assez près, je lâche ma victime – que j'avais certes très envie de broyer dans mes bras – et la balance en direction de Sasuke qui la reçoit par un coup de pied bien placé qui va l'étamper au mur. Je pousse un rire fort et clair.

- Haha ! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un travail d'équipe !

Sasuke a un petit sourire en coin, que je ne vois pas totalement à cause de la demi-obscurité des lieux, mais je souris à mon tour. Il y avait un siècle que je n'ai pas été sur le terrain de jeu avec lui ! Que ça fait du bien ! J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma liberté. Assis derrière un bureau, c'est ennuyant. Là, les jambes bien dégourdies, les bras qui palpitent de force et mes poings qui s'écrasent sur quelques mâchoires, je ne peux qu'être heureux et débordant d'énergie. Et me battre aux côtés de Sasuke, plus que n'importe qui, me donne des ailes.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas remarquer que c'était un clone ?

Je tourne la tête vers Sakura. Toujours tenue par Hayato, elle fixe l'homme assommé par Sasuke gisant au sol, et a l'air passablement troublée. Hayato a aussi assisté à la scène, et nous regarde l'un et l'autre avant de poser son regard sur moi.

- Ils sont vifs et difficiles à déjouer, déclaré-je en fixant à mon tour l'homme que Sasuke a sonné.

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ? demande Sakura en se tournant vers Hayato.

- C'est Itachi qui a tout vu, grâce à son sharingan. Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien démasqué. C'est vrai qu'ils sont difficiles à déjouer...

Itachi apparaît alors devant nous, sortant de la pièce où l'action semble se dérouler, suivie de Zoumi qui est légèrement essoufflée. Mais un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour remarquer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'apparence de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir d'un combat.

- Ils ne peuvent pas me déjouer moi, me dit Itachi. Tu dois le savoir, Naruto, tu as sans doute déjà fait équipe avec Sasuke par le passé. Le sharingan sait dénicher un clone d'un vrai, par le chakra qui est différent de celui d'une vraie personne.

J'acquiesce, me remémorant soudainement le combat que nous avions livré contre un troupeau de clones, lors d'une nuit dans la Forêt de la mort, à l'Examen Chunin que nous avions passé. Sasuke nous avait guidé en nous disant lequel était un faux et lequel était un vrai.

Je sors de mes souvenirs en posant les yeux sur Sasuke qui est resté debout à la même place. Cependant, il fuit assez vite mon regard, ce qui me provoque un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ?

Je regarde alors Itachi, qui vient de lâcher ce mot dans un souffle incrédule, et voit qu'il fixe son petit frère, les sourcils sont froncés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Naruto, où est Sasuke ?

- Où est Sas... ? répété-je en le regardant, avant de lentement comprendre.

Les yeux écarlates d'Itachi semblent ne pas mentir. Un sentiment de panique monte alors en moi quand je repose brusquement mon regard sur Sasuke. Je le regarde de très longs instants et comprends son air déconnecté, sa voix étrange et son mutisme prononcé. Ses yeux qui fuient les nôtres. Non... Ne me dites pas que... ?

- C'est un clone, annonce Itachi.

* * *

><p>Le bruit que fit le kunaï en percutant le sol retentit dans la pièce, en un long écho. La main de Sasuke était ouverte, à la hauteur où elle était, n'ayant pas bougé d'un seul centimètre.<p>

À ses pieds, le kunaï était pur. Aucune goutte de sang ne le souillait. Orochimaru fronça un sourcil en regardant, aussi calme que son ombre, l'arme propre et les yeux de Sasuke intacts.

- As-tu réellement cru que j'étais aussi stupide ? résonna la voix grave de Sasuke.

Les iris jaunes se relevèrent d'un coup vers l'adolescent.

- Que j'allais vraiment me mutiler moi-même ?

Lentement sa main se referma et s'abaissa sur le côté de son corps, caressant le manche de son sabre discrètement. Orochimaru observait chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne comprenait pas et voulait comprendre.

- Il n'y a jamais eut une seule goutte de ton poison dans mon système, déclara Sasuke, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Le mutisme d'un homme comme Orochimaru, un homme qui aimait parler et rigoler devant ses futures victimes, montrait bien le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait. Sasuke comprit. Et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je présume que tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour détourner ton plan, je me trompe ? C'est simple. Dès que tes hommes m'ont versé leur poison dans l'œil, j'ai feint de m'évanouir, afin qu'ils partent en pensant que leur travail était accompli. Puis j'ai aussitôt entreprit de me nettoyer l'œil avec un produit spécial fabriqué il y a quelques années par mon clan, qui sert à protéger le sharingan et à tuer toute substance étrangère. Je n'ai pas perdu de temps. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu des vertiges, des nausées, des maux de tête. Ce n'étaient pas les effets de ton poison qui me rongeait l'intérieur, mais plutôt les effets d'un produit qui était en train de me _guérir_.

Sasuke marqua une pause, durant laquelle il laissa planer un silence entre Orochimaru et lui. Après quelques longues secondes, il poursuivit.

- Tu as commis une erreur, Orochimaru. En me sous-estimant. Une _grave_ erreur.

Orochimaru fixa longuement, après ces mots, le jeune homme devant lui. Sasuke attendit, son sourire ayant disparu laissant la place à une expression de détermination et de sérieux. Le véritable combat était sur le point d'éclater et, même si, contrairement à tout ce que ses amis, _Naruto_, avaient pensé ces dernières semaines, il n'avait jamais été la proie d'un poison qui le rongeait, et que désormais les effets de désintoxication étaient terminés, Orochimaru était un ennemi à ne pas prendre à la légère. Il savait qu'il aurait du fil à retordre, il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas complètement indemne de cet affrontement, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait une chance. Même _des_ chances. De très bonnes chances. Après tout, et c'était vrai, Sasuke n'était pas un débutant. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'Orochimaru avait rencontré dans la Forêt de la mort, cinq ans plus tôt.

Il n'allait décidément pas se laisser impressionner. Ce serait un combat féroce entre deux hommes. Deux ninjas. À part égale.

Orochimaru finit par prendre la parole, lentement au début, articulant des mots suaves et Sasuke entendit dans sa voix l'amusement qui était de retour. Il serra les dents : se moquait-il de lui, même après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

- Tout à fait comme j'avais espéré. Bien sûr, Sasuke-kun, que je n'ai pas imaginé que tu te laisserais faire. Je n'ai pas une seule seconde pensé à toi comme à l'enfant que tu étais jadis. Tu es devenu un homme aujourd'hui. Un vrai shinobi. Tu fais honneur à tes ascendants.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Orochimaru plaqua ses paumes, l'air jovial.

- Quelle pièce maîtresse ferais-tu dans mon village !

- Tu veux dire quel réceptacle je ferais pour ton vieux corps lorsqu'il te sera devenu trop vieux !

- Hm ! ricana Orochimaru. Ce que tu comprends vite.

Sasuke tira son sabre et le dégaina, en colère. Orochimaru sépara ses mains et claqua des doigts, de chaque côté de son corps. Plus aucun sourire ne tapissait son visage, devenu plus sérieux que jamais.

Au son des claquements, deux immenses serpents sortirent de sous terre, faisant trembler le sol et les murs, et même le plafond. Sasuke écarquilla largement les yeux à la vue qu'il avait.

Alors ça : il ne l'avait absolument pas anticipé !

* * *

><p>Kiba tenta de retenir un hurlement de douleur – tentative qui fut un lamentable échec, puisque sa voix résonna dans la forêt en un long écho, quand son dos percuta violemment et brutalement un tronc d'arbre. Son corps retomba au sol comme un vulgaire linge, et il jura tout bas, crachant rageusement le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il serra ensuite les poings et se donna un élan pour se redresser. Ses forces commençaient à manquer, ce combat n'étant absolument pas de force égale, malgré qu'ils fussent plus nombreux que leurs assaillants.<p>

Le jeune Inuzuka, à genoux, les mains appuyées au sol dans une tentative de reprendre son souffle, coupé raide par la force du coup qu'il avait reçu au dos, observa rapidement la scène qu'il avait devant lui.

Ses coéquipiers se battaient de peine et de misère et tenaient bon, malgré la puissance des hommes qui s'étaient changés en véritables monstres. Kiba pouvait voir Neji peiner dans un combat au corps à corps avec le plus balèze des trois. Neji était un excellent ninja dans cet art, et dans tous les arts du combat d'ailleurs, et malgré ça Kiba pouvait voir que l'Hyûga peinait à attaquer, ne faisant pratiquement qu'esquiver les coups...

De leur côté, Chôji et Shikamaru – qui avait repris connaissance – faisaient équipe contre le chef de la bande, Shikamaru élaborant à la vitesse de l'éclaire des tactiques pour lui faire perdre la tête, attirant son attention ici puis là, l'immobilisant parfois avec son ombre, tandis que Chôji s'affairait à placer de bonnes droites de temps à autres avec son poing immense.

Le dernier des trois hommes, le plus gringalet, mais qui avait gagné franchement assez de masse musculaire dans cette forme, c'était Kiba qui s'en chargeait. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'admettre sa force certaine, puisqu'il venait d'être projeté si loin et si fort qu'il s'était fracassé sur l'arbre qui s'était malencontreusement trouvé sur le chemin. Et pendant que Kiba regardait où en était ses amis, Akamaru occupait son adversaire. Cependant, quand le jeune Inuzuka vit que son chien était en difficulté, il oublia aussitôt les combats de ses coéquipiers, ainsi que la douleur de son dos, et se lança à son aide.

Il courut jusqu'à l'homme qui avait encerclé la taille de son chien de deux bras énormes, et juste au moment où il allait briser la colonne d'Akamaru, Kiba hurla de rage et augmenta sa vitesse pour lui sauter dessus. De la même façon qu'Akamaru l'avait sauvé de cette lame trop près de sa jugulaire un peu plus tôt, Kiba attrapa de plein fouet l'homme et libéra son chien.

Ils roulèrent au sol ensembles sur près de cinq mètres avant que Kiba, fou de colère et décidé à en terminer, se retrouva à cheval sur son adversaire. Crocs et griffes sortis, particularité du sang des Inuzuka, le jeune homme leva la main très haut et délia ses doigts, montrant clairement à la bête sous lui les griffes acérées qu'il possédait.

- Tss ! Tu crois me faire peur, comme ça ? Tu ne ressembles à rien de plus qu'à un chiot !

Les sourcils de Kiba se froncèrent.

L'homme se remit à rire sous lui, ce qui fit grandir le feu en lui. D'un coup violent, Kiba le frappa au visage. Le rire s'interrompit, et Kiba sauta de sur lui, alors que par la force de son coup, il roula sur le côté, la joue en sang, les griffures s'allongeant jusqu'au nez. Un cri à la fois de rage et de douleur retentit et Kiba se laissa malgré lui impressionner par l'aura animale et même démoniaque qui s'échappa de son ennemi, alors que ce dernier s'était redressé aussi vite que la lumière, grognant après lui et le fixant d'un regard assassin, plusieurs filets de sang coulant sur son visage d'une laideur abusée.

Pendant un instant, Kiba fut hypnotisé par les yeux jaunes et le blanc des yeux devenu noir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce démon au juste ? Dans son trouble, il ne vit ainsi pas arriver la main immense qui se referma autour de son cou et le serrer comme s'il était une mince tige de fleur.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'encore une fois, il s'était fait surprendre. Les ongles de la créature frôlèrent sa peau, alors que la main lui serrait la gorge dangereusement. Il étouffait de plus en plus, mais en fixant le sourire espiègle de cet individu mi-homme mi-démon, il réalisa qu'il allait mourir d'ici peu s'il ne réagissait pas – ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, nom de Dieu ! Alors, dans une tentative courageuse, il planta ses propres griffes dans l'avant-bras qui le faisait prisonnier, et serra si fort que la bête faiblit, mais que très peu. Le sourire se changea lentement en grimace, alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles de canin de toutes ses forces dans la peau violacée.

_Aller, Kiba,_ se dit-il mentalement. _Aller, sois un peu plus fort que ça..._

Si Kiba travaillait consciencieusement sur la force de son emprise, son adversaire ne se montra pas idiot et s'efforça lui aussi d'augmenter la force de son étreinte. Kiba voyait définitivement noir. La scène de tout à l'heure se répétait, mais alors qu'il commençait à sentir ses forces le quitter, peu à peu, en même temps que l'oxygène si important, il fut aveuglé, et sauvé, par une explosion blanchâtre et extrêmement lumineuse.

La force de la détonation les balaya comme la puissance d'un ouragan, en une violente bourrasque de vent titanesque. Kiba entendit les cris de ses coéquipiers ainsi que ceux des trois ennemis, alors que lui-même, libéré de la poigne sur sa gorge, fut projeté à nouveau. Cependant, plutôt que d'être brutalement écrasé contre un tronc, il atterrit simplement au sol, et roula plusieurs fois avant de reprendre équilibre et de se relever sur ses pattes. Akamaru, à ses côtés, grogna, le museau levé vers l'endroit où avait explosé il ne savait quoi.

Kiba tourna la tête vers son chien, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en bondissant sur ses pieds pour ensuite se diriger vers Akamaru, sautant sur son dos. Une fois bien en hauteur et en sécurité, il souffla un bon coup, portant sa main à sa gorge meurtrie, où des traces étaient sûrement visibles. Il toucha aux éraflures qui étaient sans aucun doute rougies.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir pour quelle raison il s'était laissé attaquer ainsi. Mais peu importait désormais, il avait commis une erreur qui avait faillit lui coûter sa vie, il avait eut sa leçon.

Ses mains serrèrent la fourrure blanche de son chien.

- Il faut tenir bon, Akamaru. Ces enfoirés ne l'emporteront pas, il faut qu'on soit plus fort. Tu m'entends, mon pote ? s'exclama Kiba en se penchant vers la tête du chien. Il faut qu'on soit plus fort qu'eux.

Akamaru sembla acquiescer dans sa façon de grogner plus fort. Kiba comprit exactement la réponse de son meilleur ami, puis releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Neji était visiblement celui qui avait provoqué cette explosion. Il irradiait de lui une luminosité presque divine, alors qu'il était dans une espèce de danse folle, affrontant son adversaire, le colosse qui semblait plus agile qu'il ne le paraissait. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment un affrontement, c'était plutôt un combat qui n'allait que dans un sens. Le colosse en question ne répondait à aucun des coups et les encaissait sans pouvoir répliquer une seule fois, ni même esquiver. Neji était le seul meneur de leur « affrontement », frappant avec un génie qui n'appartenait qu'à lui les _tenketsus_ de son adversaire, lui bloquant la circulation du chakra. De ce fait, l'homme n'avait aucun répondant, ne pouvait à peine retrouver sa respiration parmi cette pluie de coups précis et puissants.

Kiba reconnut cette technique. Issue du clan Hyûga, elle se nommait _Jûken_. Pour avoir de nombreuses fois vu Neji à l'œuvre, et pour l'avoir vu s'entraîner, Kiba savait plus que quiconque – peut-être moins que cet homme, cela dit – que cette technique était l'une des plus dangereuses qui puissent exister. Il se surprit à grimacer lui-même, devant le spectacle, peinant à s'imaginer la douleur que ces attaques provoquaient.

- Merde, Akamaru, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Celui-là, s'il s'en sort vivant...

Neji était magnifique à voir. Kiba, ni Shikamaru ni Chôji, qui assistaient aussi au carnage, ne pouvaient douter de la puissance de l'Hyûga. Aussi l'avaient-ils tous envié plus jeunes, d'être un tel génie, un tel ninja, possédant des pouvoirs qui dépassaient largement toutes les capacités normales de chaque jeune ninja ordinaire. C'était devant ce genre de spectacle que l'on pouvait comprendre la distinction entre un shinobi banal d'un shinobi issu d'un clan si prestigieux et reconnu.

Neji termina sa série de coups avec un coup de pied bien porté, directement dans l'abdomen de l'homme, qui fut projeté à quelques mètres derrière. Et Kiba écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit que l'Hyûga n'en avait pas fini avec lui. En effet, Neji se positionna d'une façon qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Kiba regarda l'homme à l'autre bout, qui se redressait très faiblement, et se dit mentalement qu'il allait encore y goûter...

Neji exécuta, pour achever en beauté celui qui, quelques instants auparavant, avait l'avantage sur lui, un _Hakke Kusho_, la célèbre Paume du Hakke, qui était une technique à distance. Le jeune Inuzuka ouvrit d'autant plus grand les yeux en voyant la force et la puissance illuminer dans la force de ce dernier coup qui, partant des paumes de Neji, immobile dans sa position, voyagea à une vitesse folle jusqu'à l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une nouvelle détonation retentit, écrasant l'homme dans l'arbre qui trembla. Une lumière divine effaça sa silhouette pendant ce qui parut de longs moments, aveuglant tout le monde qui regardait, mais qui ne fut en réalité que quelques secondes.

Un long silence s'abattit ensuite sur le champ de bataille, cette prestation ayant arrêté tout le monde dans son combat, ayant même pratiquement arrêté le temps de tourner.

Et exactement comme Kiba l'avait prédit, le colosse demeura au sol suffisamment longtemps pour que tous comprennent qu'il était K.O. Lentement, on vit sa forme démoniaque se dissiper et sa peau reprendre sa couleur originelle.

Neji laissa retomber ses bras, et Kiba, de sa position, remarqua sa respiration saccadée et rapide, qui faisait soulever son torse difficilement. Le jeune homme venait de puiser énormément de chakra et d'énergie afin de livrer cette contre attaque, et cela avait visiblement porté ses fruits.

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé raide. Neji fixa, complètement essoufflé, l'homme qui gisait au loin, et se félicita intérieurement. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas eut facile avec ce colosse. Mais rien n'était facile depuis que ces hommes s'étaient transformés en bête totalement inhumaine, nourrie de ce chakra violet qui avait irradié longuement autour d'eux en tournoyant, vibrant de vitalité et de vigueur.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, depuis qu'ils avaient laissé le chakra violet les posséder, ils ressemblaient ni plus ni moins à des démons, la seule humanité qui leur restait étant leur corps qui ressemblait encore, à moitié, du moins, à celui d'un homme.

Neji n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de technique il pouvait bien s'agir. Ils avaient parlé du pouvoir d'Orochimaru. Orochimaru... Cet homme dont il avait entendu parler au village, de temps à autres. Ce troisième sanin qui formait avec le grand Jiraiya et Tsunade-sama le trio légendaire de Konoha. Neji savait qu'Orochimaru avait quitté le village des années auparavant et qu'il constituait aujourd'hui à lui seul la plus grande menace. Mais où donc avait-il déjà vue cette aura violette, ce chakra si dense et si repoussant, si menaçant, si _puissant_ ?

Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu... Les souvenirs étaient vagues, mais il savait que c'était quelque part dans sa mémoire.

L'homme avait réussi, avant qu'il ne s'emporte dans sa rage folle, à le frapper au visage si fort qu'il en saignait. Et quand Neji se rendit compte de la sensation du sang coulant sur son menton, il porta le dos de sa main pour essuyer le surplus du liquide rouge.

À la vue de ce rouge, clair et vif comme les yeux de Sasuke, cette fois-là, les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une claque.

C'était dans la forêt de la mort, lors de sa première tentative à l'Examen Chunin. Il était à la recherche de son ami et coéquipier de l'époque, Lee, avec Tenten, quand il l'avait trouvé, gisant devant ces étranges ninjas du village d'Oto. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait vu ce chakra violet... Émanant de Sasuke, qui s'éveillait lumineux d'une force menaçante et pas du tout saine. Il était sûr que c'était ce même pouvoir sombre. Il en était même certain.

Que complotaient ces gens avec Orochimaru ? Et qui était vraiment Orochimaru ? Une chose était certaine, il était dangereux, et il fallait l'éliminer au plus vite, tout comme ses sbires, ses « hommes de main ».

Neji se retourna, tout comme Kiba, sur son chien, tourna la tête, lorsqu'un claquement de main retentit. Le chef, ayant été interrompu dans son face à face avec Chôji et Shikamaru, applaudissait maintenant le jeune Hyûga. Ledit Hyûga fronça ses sourcils fins en fixant d'un regard mauvais cet homme qui l'acclamait, l'air sérieux.

De son côté également, Tsukito fixait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Wow, lâcha-t-il finalement en s'approchant. Aussi spectaculaire que le rejeton Uchiha. Vraiment. Le village de Konoha n'a pas à se plaindre. Il possède réellement tous les talents du monde...

Le chef s'avança, Neji ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- Cependant, Konoha devrait également faire plus attention à ses précieux spécimens...

Kiba grimaça à cette appellation. « Spécimens » ? Pour cet homme, un ninja talentueux n'était pour son village ni plus ni moins qu'un _spécimen_ ?

Les regards se croisaient. Les ninjas de Konoha surveillant à la fois Tsukito, et se regardant mutuellement entre eux pour rester concentrés sur les futurs gestes du chef, qui s'approchait dangereusement d'un Neji énormément affaibli. Surtout Kiba qui, sur son chien, tremblait presque de rage. Il usait de tout son self control pour ne pas bondir avec Akamaru pour voler au secours de son petit ami. Mais le code des ninjas imposait – ce qui était, dans certaines situations, loin d'être complètement idiot – de ne pas se laisser dicter par ses émotions. Il devait résister. Car se jeter comme ça dans cette situation ne l'améliorerait aucunement.

Pour l'instant, il ne fit donc qu'assister, mais bouillonnant toujours un peu plus intérieurement.

- Des yeux si... perçants, poursuivit le chef en tournoyant autour de Neji, qui lui, fixait chacun de ses faits et gestes par l'entremise de ses byakugans, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi attentifs.

Il s'arrêta, au dos du jeune homme qui ne fit que se tourner de très peu, ce qui fut suffisant, puisque les Hyûga avaient une vision de presque 360 degrés. Il n'en fallait que de peu pour que le chef ne se trouve dans l'angle mort de Neji, mais il n'y était pas, et le jeune homme arrivait à le voir parfaitement.

- Un regard puissant et un pouvoir... si précieux. Pas étonnant que Ginjiro soit K.O. Je m'attendais à perdre certains de mes hommes. Ça fait partie de l'enjeu. Tant pis... Le prix en vaut largement la peine.

Kiba avait un regard mauvais. Il détestait les ninjas qui ne donnaient pas cher de la vie de ses propres alliés. De ses propres équipiers.

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, le jeune Inuzuka ne sut pas si c'était pour cette dernière raison, ou parce que le chef était beaucoup trop près de Neji avec un regard qui ne présageait absolument aucune bonne nouvelle, mais il se dit inconsciemment qu'ils étaient quatre contre deux.

Alors, il bondit, dans un aboiement féroce et sauvage de son chien.

* * *

><p>Sasuke recula instinctivement, regardant, incrédule, les yeux jaunes brillants des deux bêtes qui, au signal d'Orochimaru, foncèrent droit sur lui.<p>

- P'tain ! lâcha-t-il.

Il sauta en rangeant son sabre et choisit plutôt de balancer des shurikens. Il se souvint, d'un coup, du géant serpent – certes largement plus immense que maintenant – qui avait manqué de les bouffer, lui et Sakura, lors de l'Examen Chunin. Il se souvint avoir été tétanisé de peur, puis de Naruto qui s'était interposé pour le protéger et stopper l'animal qui s'était ensuite pris à lui.

Naruto... Il n'était pas là, et c'était bien comme ça. C'était à son tour de s'occuper de la plus grosse part de travail. C'était à lui de protéger le blond de la véritable menace.

Ses shurikens atteignirent les écailles des serpents et retombèrent au sol, les deux bêtes ne semblant pas même avoir senti le moindre picotement. Sasuke retomba sur ses pieds et réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution avant de servir de dessert.

Au dernier moment, il eut une idée et s'empressa de la mettre en œuvre, sans perdre une seconde : il plaqua ses paumes et se concentra sur son chakra pour faire apparaître un chidori. Mille cris d'oiseaux se firent alors entendre et à ce seul son, les serpents s'arrêtèrent, commençant à s'agiter, troublés par ce bruit. Sasuke en profita pour séparer ses mains et, dans un assaut plus grand que nature, s'abaissa et plaqua ses paumes au sol de chaque côté de son corps.

Le sol se mit à vibrer dangereusement, puis deux éclairs, qui avaient voyagé jusqu'à eux par la voie sous-terrestre, transpercèrent les serpents, sortant de la terre sous leurs corps et les traversèrent. Une foudre meurtrière. En moins de deux, les bêtes s'écroulèrent, mortes.

Sasuke se redressa, légèrement essoufflé de l'assaut qui avait aussi vibré dans son corps. C'était Kakashi qui lui avait appris ça. Le chidori était une technique qui s'utilisait de diverses façons, il suffisait d'être créatif... Sasuke avait ensuite développé ses propres coups, tous plus majestueux les uns que les autres, tous plus originaux à chaque fois.

- C'est tout ? Tu crois m'effrayer au jeu du chat et de la souris ? lâcha-t-il alors.

- Tu sembles bien te débrouiller à ce jeu, Sasuke-kun, pourquoi jouer à autre chose ?

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de voir Orochimaru sourire que plus de serpents commencèrent à ramper au sol derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur les dizaines, vingtaines, trentaines de petits reptiles qui s'approchaient de trop près de ses pieds.

- Tch ! fit-il, agacé, en sortant son sabre et en en écrasant quelques uns. Faites-moi rire !

De l'autre pied, il en poussa d'autres. Mais ils revenaient à la charge et Sasuke se vit obliger d'utiliser de nouveau ses mille oiseaux. Faisant glisser sa foudre sur la lame de son sabre, il planta son arme au sol et tous les petits serpents furent électrocutés et tombèrent raides morts.

De nouveau aussi ennuyé, il releva le menton vers Orochimaru.

- Tes petites bestioles ne...

Il s'interrompit en constatant qu'il s'adressait à un mur.

- Que... !?

Il se retourna, mais n'eut que le temps de voir Orochimaru, derrière lui, lui planter son poing dans l'estomac.

Sasuke tomba au sol à quelques mètres plus loin, mais s'empressa cependant de se relever en voyant arriver son adversaire, aussi rapide que sa foudre. Il se leva juste à temps pour anticiper son poing qui voulut s'écraser sur son visage. De son avant-bras, il le bloqua, mais Orochimaru ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Son genou se dressa pour atteindre de nouveau le ventre abusé, mais Sasuke le bloqua encore une fois, de son autre main.

Les deux s'engagèrent ainsi dans un combat de mains et de poings, bloquant les attaques de l'autre et revenant à la charge avec des coups précis et cherchant l'un et l'autre à se déconcentrer. Orochimaru ne faiblissait pas, tout comme Sasuke, et fut même agréablement surpris de découvrir de nouveau la fougue et la vigueur du jeune Uchiha. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés au corps à corps, c'était à cet Examen Chunin d'il y a cinq ans. Mais Sasuke était plus jeune et Orochimaru se souvenait avoir retenu ses coups et ne pas s'être battu à pleine capacité – et ce même si le gamin, à l'époque, était déjà bien plus agile et talentueux au combat que la plupart des jeunes ninjas de sa génération. Aujourd'hui, son corps de vieillard devait rester concentré au maximum pour réussir à suivre les coups et la vitesse d'un Sasuke devenu définitivement un adulte.

Le jeune Uchiha réussit à se débarrasser de la présence collante d'Orochimaru par un coup de poing qui se distingua des autres par la charge électrique qu'il y mit. Orochimaru cria tout en étant projeté au cadre de porte, son dos percutant douloureusement l'un des côtés du chambranle.

L'héritier des Uchiha se tint droit, le souffle quelque peu haché, et ne perdit pas un instant de suite pour foncer de nouveau sur le vieux sanin. Ce dernier se redressa et plaça ses avant-bras devant son visage pour recevoir les coups haineux de Sasuke. Les coups plurent, Sasuke semblant bien parti pour sonner son opposant. Le sanin se protégea et bloqua chacun des coups, mais ne put en placer un seul, reculant même sous la force des attaques. De ce fait, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans le corridor.

Orochimaru parvint malgré tout à se libérer de la colère du jeune homme en se baissant. Sasuke frappa le mur et grogna de douleur en sentant son poing percuter la brique froide et rude. Le sanin en profita pour piéger Sasuke en mettant face à son abdomen ses paumes desquelles sortirent deux serpents qui s'allongèrent une fois à l'extérieur des mains d'Orochimaru. Les deux serpents, vifs et fluides, s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Sasuke et le jeune homme dût reculer pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. En constatant les reptiles qui allaient bientôt lui broyer la poitrine, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Ses mains attrapèrent les corps visqueux et assez épais des serpents plutôt robustes, et tenta de les arracher à son corps, mais ils étaient solides et résistants. Se débattant maintenant comme un forcené, il ne vit pas arriver le coup de pied dans ses genoux qui l'envoya à terre.

Les serpents, pendant ce temps, continuèrent leur chemin, s'enroulant autour de son corps de plus en plus dangereusement, montant vers sa poitrine et sa gorge. Il se débattait encore, mais n'arrivait pas à décrocher ces bestioles de sur lui. Même une décharge qu'il plaça au creux de sa paume ne les tua pas. Ils étaient sûrement très spéciaux...

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers la gauche et plaqua son bras au sol dans l'espoir d'attraper son sabre et déchirer concrètement les corps de ces serpents, mais l'un des pieds d'Orochimaru apparut dans son champ de vision, et lui écrasa la main, le faisant fermer les yeux de douleur alors qu'il étouffa un cri.

- Tu dis que tu as ingénieusement échappé à mon poison et à mes hommes ?

Sasuke serra les dents et les paupières quand Orochimaru mit plus de poids sur sa main, ses doigts meurtris qu'il ne sentit bientôt plus du tout.

- Ces serpents sont venimeux. Voyons comment tu réussiras à leur échapper.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux après cette phrase et les releva vers le visage du sanin. Les mains de ce dernier étaient de nouveau ouvertes et firent naître deux autres serpents qui allèrent lui emprisonner les jambes. Pendant ce temps, l'une des deux autres bestioles s'approcha de sa gorge, l'endroit exact où, des années plus tôt, Orochimaru lui avait lui-même inscrit dans la chaire sa marque maudite.

C'est à cet instant que le sanin lui libéra la main, qu'il porta, malgré la douleur, aussitôt vers le reptile qui s'apprêtait à lui mordre la gorge. De ses doigts qui lui faisaient mal, il attrapa l'animal et, de toute la force qu'il avait, le broya, puis le jeta contre le mur. Il entreprit ensuite d'attraper son jumeau, qui se dirigeait également vers sa gorge et lui fit connaître le même sort. À ce stade, Sasuke put se redresser en position assise.

C'est quand il tendit la main vers les deux derniers serpents, qui cheminaient sur ses jambes, que l'un d'eux le mordit sur l'articulation du pouce. Il se tendit en poussant un petit cri de douleur, et s'empressa ensuite de le broyer à son tour, l'écrasant sous cette même main désormais blessée. Profondément énervé et agacé, il se leva et secoua la jambe pour se débarrasser du dernier, le piétinant ensuite sans merci.

- C'est vraiment inutile de me bombarder de ces bêtes... Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras, grogna-t-il en se retournant vers Orochimaru, qui avait assisté au spectacle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Ces bêtes ne sont pas complètement inutiles, Sasuke-kun. Dans très exactement trois secondes, tu verras flou.

Le temps que Sasuke ne baisse le regard vers sa morsure, il vit, effectivement, flou. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de comprendre, puis se souvint que les serpents étaient venimeux.

Le rouge de son sang l'étourdit quelques secondes qui furent cruciales. Il fut trop lent, par la suite, pour sentir le coup arriver. Orochimaru le plaqua au mur et il s'écroula au sol, en entendant vaguement la voix lointaine du sanin. Ses pieds, maintenant à la hauteur de ses yeux, lui parurent doubler, tripler, quadrupler... Merde de merde, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça !

- Donner une tâche aussi importante et minutieuse à quelqu'un d'autre est une bien stupide erreur, tu l'as dit toi-même, Sasuke-kun... Je me suis bien dit que tu trouverais un moyen d'anticiper les hommes que j'ai envoyés. Voilà pourquoi j'ai sagement attendu ta venue et pourquoi je m'occupe désormais moi-même de te sonner pour mieux te vaincre.

Sasuke sentit sa conscience le quitter peu à peu, alors que ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts. La voix d'Orochimaru se faisait, malgré lui, de plus en plus lointaine et vague...

- Tu as été un _vilain, très vilain_ garçon, Sasuke-kun...

Non... Il fallait qu'il résiste... Qu'il lutte... Qu'il reste conscient...

* * *

><p>- Où est Sasuke ? demande Itachi en élevant la voix, s'adressant à la copie que Sasuke a laissé derrière lui... mais quand ?<p>

Je suis toujours en état de choc quand la copie en question prend peur et disparaît dans un tas de fumée. Je fais un pas devant et crie malgré moi :

- Sasuke !

Mais il a déjà disparu.

- Putain ! hurlé-je en me retournant et en serrant les poings. Comment j'ai pu être si inattentif ?

Je me sens trembler. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a derrière la tête, nom de Dieu ? Est-il parti de son côté en pensant se débrouiller tout seul ? Putain de merde, ce qu'il est têtu ! Il fallait que je reste près de lui, que je le protège !

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, et c'est Sakura qui me sort de mes pensées emmêlées et angoissées :

- Naruto, du calme, respire. Je suis certaine que Sasuke n'a pas d'idées tordues...

- Ah, tu penses ?! m'exclamé-je, un peu plus brusquement que ce que j'aurais voulu. C'est que tu le connais très mal !

- Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? demande Hayato. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose qui pourrait servir d'indice ?

Je tente de me calmer plutôt que de hurler une réponse à Hayato et je réfléchis bien à sa question. Je le regarde longuement puis me passe deux mains dans les cheveux. Je soupire d'un souffle tremblant en essayant de remonter dans mes souvenirs.

« _Si ! Tu devrais me faire un peu confiance. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Je ne suis plus un débutant, tu sais. De plus, cette mission est très importante et il faut agir intelligemment. Envoyer chaque équipe en duo n'est pas la meilleure idée. Il en faut en solo. Et tu as besoin de moi pour ces infiltrations._ »

Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider. Raaah, mais réfléchis, Naruto !

Je ferme les yeux, les deux mains sur ma tête, puis essaie de me rappeler la dernière fois que Sasuke m'a paru être Sasuke, et non pas un clone.

_« __- Merci. Aller, partez maintenant, ne prenez pas trop de retard._

_Elle me sourit et se tourne vers Hayato. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur le front de Sakura, puis tous les deux disparaissent aussitôt._

_Il ne reste plus que Sasuke et moi._

_Je fixe la direction prise par Sakura, Hayato, Itachi et Zoumi un certain moment, et après quelques secondes, je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde par terre, l'air concerné, les sourcils froncés._

_Soudainement, et contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, je réalise qu'il a l'air parfaitement en santé. J'avais cru que plus les jours passeraient, plus il serait pâle, faible et pris de tournis et de maux de tête. Mais son visage n'est pas plus blanc qu'il ne l'est habituellement. Il me semble étonnement bien._

_J'aimerais vraiment que les apparences soient le reflet de la réalité. Car il ne faut pas que je perde de vue que malgré qu'il ait l'air d'aller bien, ce poison en lui ne finira pas sa course avant d'avoir détruit son œil, et peut-être même avant de l'avoir__tué__..._

_- Prêt ? me lance-t-il et je secoue la tête, sortant de mes pensées._

_- Ouais. Et n'oublie pas que je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux._

_Il roule les siens et se détourne, commençant à s'éloigner._

_- Cause toujours._

_Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage à cette réplique qui lui ressemble tout simplement trop, et m'empresse de le rejoindre. »_

J'ouvre les yeux après avoir entendu dans ma tête la voix moqueuse de Sasuke. Oui, je crois que c'est après notre départ. Mais quand exactement s'est-il défilé ? Et comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir créer ce clone et s'éclipser ?

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me sens à la fois en colère, à la fois trahi et paniqué. Sasuke a beau être puissant et j'ai beau avoir une totale confiance en lui pour ce qui est de se défendre et d'éliminer l'ennemi, mais dans son état, chaque minute, chaque seconde peut tourner à la catastrophe. Une seconde pendant laquelle sa vision lui fait défaut, une seconde pendant laquelle il perd l'équilibre et une seconde pendant laquelle il a un étourdissement soudain... et cela peut lui être fatal.

J'inspire profondément pour me calmer et ne pas imaginer le pire. Sasuke ne peut pas déjà être dans le nid d'Orochimaru, si ?

Quand je me rends compte que tous les regards sont sur moi, je ravale ma salive et réponds après avoir croisé les yeux de Sakura, Hayato, Zoumi et finalement Itachi :

- Il s'est sûrement dirigé directement vers Orochimaru. Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais si je me fie à mon instinct, et je connais Sasuke suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'est pas parti se cacher, il s'est sans doute rendu là où il pourra affronter Orochimaru seul à seul.

Sakura écarquille les yeux et me fixe longuement, paniquée, avant de regarder Zoumi. Celle-ci soutient le regard de Sakura et tente de la rassurer, puis tourne la tête vers Itachi, avec qui elle échange quelques paroles muettes.

- Je pense que tu as raison, Naruto, fait Itachi après un certain moment. Sasuke... n'est définitivement pas parti se cacher.

- Merde ! lâché-je de nouveau en cognant un grand coup dans le mur à ma droite, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Il est... Argh ! Faut aller le retrouver ! Dans son état, Orochimaru ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui !

- Alors allons-y ! s'exclame Sakura. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Je la regarde et acquiesce. Puis je me tourne vers Itachi et Zoumi.

- Et vous ? Les ennemis ont-ils été nombreux ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Les lèvres de Zoumi s'écartent alors pour laisser apparaître un grand sourire.

- Tu peux aller voir par toi-même. Ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre, mais nous avons été plus forts qu'eux.

- Ma sœur est une véritable bête, tu aurais dû voir ça Naruto, rigole ensuite Hayato.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Sakura ricaner à son tour, puis regarde Itachi. C'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, cette équipe a dû être véritablement puissante. Je ne pense pas être surpris par ce que je vais voir dans cette salle.

J'avance curieusement, dépasse Itachi et Zoumi, et entre dans l'encadrement.

Ce que je vois traduit les paroles de Zoumi, d'Hayato et les expressions sur chacun de leurs quatre visages : dans cette pièce où semble être passé un ouragan, trois corps gisent. L'un complètement au fond, l'autre à plat ventre sur la table, les bras et la tête qui pendent dans le vide, et le dernier est contre un mur, à mi-chemin entre une position couchée et assise, la tête tombée sur le côté.

Il y a eut ici un combat d'une grande férocité, j'en sens encore les vibrations. Mais pas de doute que Zoumi et Itachi sont des ninjas très précieux pour notre mission, et les avoir mis en équipe avec Hayato et Sakura semblent avoir porté ses fruits.

Je souris devant ce qui a été, sans aucun doute, un spectacle divertissant.

Puis, je me rappelle de Sakura qui a enfoncé dans le mur le dernier homme, folle d'un désir de vengeance cru. Je me tourne alors vers elle et l'observe un moment, inquiet et concerné.

- Sakura, est-ce que... Est-ce que l'un de ces hommes étaient de pair avec ceux qui ont tué tes... parents ?

Elle lève difficilement ses yeux vers moi et se mordille la lèvre avant de regarder celui que le clone de Sasuke a assommé avec mon aide. Une tristesse passagère traverse son visage et elle finit par remonter la tête vers moi.

- Hum... Oui. Ils sont tous de pair. Ce sont les hommes de main d'Orochimaru, d'après ce que nous avons lu. Et ils ont dit qu'Orochimaru était en possession de l'antidote et qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais.

- Putain... Je vois, merci.

- Allons-y, ajoute Sakura. Sasuke ne doit pas être tout seul trop longtemps.

- Oui, en effet, acquiescé-je. Allons-y.

* * *

><p>Au moment où Kiba se jeta dans le tas, afin de venir en aide à Neji, Tsukito s'élança aussitôt, tout comme Shikamaru et Chôji qui réagirent au quart de tour.<p>

- Restez-là, vous deux ! s'écria-t-il.

Dans l'espace d'une seconde, il plaqua ses paumes pour effectuer des signes. Aussitôt, et sous les yeux ébahis de Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba, des centaines de Tsukito apparurent.

- _Kage no Bunshin_ ?! cria Shikamaru, s'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course.

Chôji dût également s'arrêter. Kiba fut lui aussi stoppé. Et avec horreur, ils réalisèrent tous trois qu'ils étaient entourés par de très, très nombreux clones. C'est à cet instant qu'ils comprirent que la technique fétiche de Naruto, plus jeune, était très efficace pour tenir occupés ses adversaires pendant que l'on avait affaire ailleurs.

Aussi, durant les mêmes secondes, le chef surprit Neji à sa façon. Dès que le jeune Inuzuka avait bondit et que son acolyte Tsukito avait créé des clones, Neji s'était tourné vers lui, mais il avait été plus rapide que le Hyûga affaibli et de ce fait plus lent, et d'un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, il le fit rejoindre Ginjiro.

Neji fut trop estomaqué pour crier de douleur. Il s'écrasa au sol si brusquement qu'il tournoya quelques fois avant de s'immobiliser. Le souffle coupé quelques instants, ses amis eurent le temps de crier son nom avant qu'il ne retrouve son air et qu'il ne se mette à tousser, crachant du sang dans sa main.

- Neji ! s'écria Kiba.

- Tranquille, chien-chien ! gueula le vrai Tsukito en s'élançant vers lui, quand Kiba descendit du dos de son chien pour tenter de secourir Neji.

Mais Tsukito l'en empêcha évidemment. Avec un sourire mauvais, il lui bloqua le passage.

- On n'a pas terminé ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis si on reprenait où on en était ?

Alors que Shikamaru, Chôji et Akamaru avaient commencé, avec une très courageuse volonté, à se débarrasser des clones, Kiba lança un regard désespéré, mais surtout très en colère, vers Neji, qui peinait à se relever que déjà le chef se dirigeait vers lui, dans le but de le tuer et de lui prendre ses yeux.

Il se souvenait des paroles de Zoumi. Ces hommes en avaient après le sharingan et le byakugan. Il fallait qu'il vienne en aide à Neji... Mais comment ?

- Hé, le p'tit ! Je te conseille de me regarder quand je te parle ! s'exclama Tsukito.

Kiba tourna à peine les yeux en sa direction qu'il reçut droit sur la mâchoire un poing très colérique.

Pris par surprise, il s'effondra. Un pied s'écrasa dans ses côtes aussitôt, l'empêchant de se relever. Une pluie de coups s'abattit alors sur lui, le clouant au sol, mais habilement, Kiba parvint à attraper le pied de Tsukito et de toutes ses forces, le tira vers le haut en le dirigeant quelque peu de côté, afin que l'homme fusse projeté et qu'il fasse un 360 dans les airs avant de retomber brutalement au sol, lui laissant le temps de lui resauter à la gorge.

Kiba s'étala à cheval sur lui, comme un peu plus tôt, le sang bouillant d'un feu qui lui donna une force inouïe, une force dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant. L'idée qu'ils fassent du mal à Neji, qu'ils l'aient piégé, le rendait complètement fou de rage, de sang, de mort...

Ses griffes sorties de nouveau, Kiba plaqua les poignets de l'homme au sol et grogna longuement, retroussant les lèvres pour montrer les crocs.

- Que l'on reprenne où l'on s'était arrêté ? déclara-t-il, de la haine découlant de son ton. Aucun problème !

Sur ce, il frappa violemment Tsukito au visage, lui griffant l'autre joue. Puis, il se leva et lui lança son pied dans le dos. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, l'Inuzuka se pencha, l'attrapa par le bras pour le relever. Une fois debout, il le secoua et le poussa brusquement.

- Bats-toi si tu le souhaites tant ! cria-t-il, d'une voix presque possédée.

Maintenant énervé, Tsukito accepta l'invitation avec un grand plaisir. Il bondit sur Kiba, ayant lui aussi l'étoffe d'une bête assoiffée de sang et de bagarre.

Les deux ninjas se lancèrent dans un combat aussi féroce que bestial, tandis que Shikamaru et Chôji, aidés par Akamaru, éliminaient le plus grand nombre de clones, ce qui était devenu une tâche plutôt facile, depuis que le créateur de ces clones était concentré sur autre chose que sur ces _kage bunshin_, oubliant de leur livrer autant de chakra que prévu au départ. Ils s'en débarrassèrent donc très vite, envoyant de nombreux kunaïs et shurikens pour en éliminer le plus à la fois. La priorité était d'aller épauler Neji, en danger plus que les autres, et surtout très affaibli, son chakra manquant cruellement à cause de la technique qu'il avait utilisée contre l'autre colosse.

Neji était en train de reculer, ne lâchant pas des yeux le chef de la bande qui avançait sur lui. Il savait qu'il était affaibli et qu'il ne pourrait pas se relancer dans un combat aussi féroce que précédemment. Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il tout lâché son chakra comme ça ? Il n'avait plus l'air si malin maintenant !

- Tu es tout seul, dit le chef. On va bien s'amuser toi et moi.

Neji serra les poings, reculant de nouveau, mais son dos percuta un arbre.

_Putain, manquait plus que ça... _songea-t-il en cherchant une issue tout autour, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Un sourire espiègle étirait les lèvres de son adversaire, qui s'approchait de lui. Il était mal, très mal... Neji tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse à une astuce pour se tirer de là ; se jeter sur lui et engager le combat, il n'aurait rien à perdre d'essayer tout du moins, ou alors s'échapper et fuir tant que ses forces pour courir lui restaient...

- Que vas-tu faire alors ? N'es-tu pas pourtant un génie ? Aller, j'attends. Surprends-moi, Hyûga !

À l'instant où ces derniers mots franchirent les lèvres de l'homme, quelque chose d'inattendu – et d'inespéré – se produisit.

Une bourrasque de vent les balaya fortement, puis il vit deux ninjas devant lui, apparus comme renforts soudain.

Kakashi Hatake et Maito Gaï.

- Et maintenant, que la véritable fête commence ! s'exclama son ancien senseï, cognant son poing avec celui de Kakashi.

- Gaï-senseï ! souffla Neji.

Le concerné se retourna légèrement et lui envoya un sourire resplendissant et un clin d'œil.

- On prend le relai si ça ne t'embête pas, Neji.

- Ne vous gênez pas ! marmonna-t-il, puis Gaï s'élança à l'instant même où Kangôro, énervé, se jetait sur eux.

- Neji ! demanda Kakashi, le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il fit un pas devant montrant son attention et Kakashi poursuivit.

- Où sont Naruto, Sasuke et les autres ?

- Ils sont partis au front, dans le repaire d'Orochimaru.

- Pars les rejoindre !

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Pars les rejoindre, ils auront sûrement besoin de ton aide. En chemin, essaie de récupérer un peu de chakra. Nous, on s'occupe de ces trouble-fêtes.

Neji, un peu perdu, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Aller, Neji !

- O-Oui, Kakashi-senseï ! s'exclama-t-il.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Kiba, il se détourna et partit au pas de course, en même temps que Kakashi rejoignait Gaï bondirent afin de plonger dans la bagarre.

* * *

><p>Après quelques longs détours, nous réussissons à atteindre la sortie. Selon Itachi, Orochimaru se trouverait au fond du bâtiment, le plus loin possible, et contourner l'immeuble par l'extérieur sera plus efficace et plus facile que de risquer de tomber dans un piège au fond d'un couloir. Dieu seul sait ce qui se trouve encore dans ce repaire, et les ténèbres habitant les lieux ne nous aideraient pas le moins du monde.<p>

Cependant, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire un pas vers le côté de l'édifice, une fois dehors, que nous rencontrons Neji. Il arrive tout juste de ce qui semble avoir été une longue route. Il est essoufflé et a du sang séché au coin de la bouche. À le regarder, il me paraît évident que le combat n'a pas dû être facile. Mais... pourquoi est-il tout seul ?

Sakura me dépasse et fait plusieurs pas vers notre ami.

- Neji ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ça va, affirme-t-il.

Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre, puis s'attarde sur moi. Il reprend finalement après un petit moment de silence durant lequel il a reprit son souffle.

- Kakashi et Gaï viennent d'arriver en renforts. Mais ces hommes sont puissants. J'ai réussi à mettre l'un d'eux K.O., mais rien n'a indiqué qu'il était vraiment hors d'état de combattre. Kakashi m'a suggéré de venir voir comment vous vous en sortiez, mais je pense qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'aide, et ici vous êtes nombreux, et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en difficulté.

- En effet, acquiesce Sakura et elle tourne son attention vers moi, vers son fiancé, Zoumi et Itachi. On devrait peut-être se séparer et aller vous donner un coup de main.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui prend la parole :

- Allez-y tous. Je pars chercher Sasuke.

- Quoi ? lâche Hayato en faisant un pas vers moi. Et s'il y avait encore d'autres malfaiteurs à l'intérieur ?

- Je me contrefiche de quiconque se trouve à l'intérieur, déclaré-je sur un ton ferme qui fait taire toute réponse. Je trouve Sasuke et je le ramène. Dès que vous en aurez terminé de votre côté, vous viendrez nous donner un coup de main, la priorité est de sortir Sasuke de là. Ensuite nous nous réunirons pour tuer Orochimaru et trouver ce foutu antidote.

- T'es sûr que tu... ajoute Zoumi.

- Oui, complètement sûr. Partez, maintenant.

- Mais, Naruto... ! insiste Hayato.

- L'hokage a parlé, les interrompt Sakura en élevant la voix.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle.

- Je lui fais confiance, moi, alors faites de même et tout ira pour le mieux.

Je trouve le regard émeraude et échange un merci muet avec Sakura. Elle me retourne un mince sourire, puis se tourne vers Neji et lui demande s'il va bien, s'il n'est pas blessé quelque part.

Le silence est comblé par leurs voix, tandis que je me prépare à suivre le chemin un peu plus tôt emprunté par Sasuke.

- Bien, finit par dire Hayato. Sois prudent, tout de même, Naruto.

Il s'avance et me tape l'épaule amicalement.

- Toujours, dis-je en soutenant son regard.

Il rejoint Sakura et attend avec elle le reste de son escouade avant de partir.

Je me retourne et tombe sur l'expression muette d'Itachi. Ses yeux rouges me sondent un long moment, avant que sa main ne se place sur mon épaule. Il me fait un signe de la tête, un signe de confiance et une demande silencieuse de retrouver son frère et d'en prendre soin. Du moins, c'est ce que j'arrive à lire dans son regard.

Je lui fais un signe de tête à mon tour pour répondre. Puis il regarde Zoumi et part avec elle, bientôt suivi de Neji.

- Tu viens, Sakura ? demande Hayato, en voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas, qu'elle me fixe.

Elle a l'air inquiet, aussi Hayato doit-il lui toucher le bras pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle lui lance un bref regard avant de le reposer sur moi.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et me retourne pour me mettre à mon tour en route.

Durant tout le trajet, alors que je me mets à courir, je pense à Sasuke. Est-il en difficulté ? Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc derrière la tête ? J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il me préparait un coup comme celui-là. Quand on a discuté tout à l'heure, au réveil... La réaction qu'il a eut quand je lui ai dit qu'il allait rater l'action, et la réaction qu'il n'a pas eut quand je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord à propos de ma façon de procéder, cette façon qui l'excluait de l'action principale.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait glissé entre les doigts. Je le connais pourtant très bien, comment n'ai-je pas su qu'il prévoyait de faire les choses à sa façon ? C'est lui tout craché... Maintenant, il est en danger de mort, seul avec un ninja légendaire, avec un poison qui lui coule dans les veines, qui le freine et qui l'empêche de combattre à pleine capacité. J'espère seulement que le pire n'est pas déjà arrivé... Que je ne suis pas trop tard. Il s'était déjà écoulé beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me rende compte de son absence.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Je m'arrête contre un arbre et reprend mon souffle. Je baisse le regard vers mon ventre qui se remet à élancer de douleur. Je pose ma main dessus et glisse sous mon t-shirt, sentant la cicatrice qui guérit toujours très bien, mais qui semble encore sensible.

Et si c'est pour ça ? Si Sasuke se sent encore coupable de m'avoir infligé cette blessure qu'il s'est dit qu'il doit régler tout lui-même ? Qu'il veut me protéger ?

- C'est toi qu'il faut protéger, imbécile... Et à moi de le faire, marmotté-je dans ma barbe en relevant les yeux vers le bâtiment qui s'allonge encore vers la forêt.

Forêt qui sombre lentement dans la noirceur. Mine de rien, la journée avance et la nuit approche. L'air est de plus en plus frais.

Je suis sur le point de me remettre en route quand j'entends une voix m'appeler.

- Naruto !

Un cri féminin qui vient de derrière moi. Je me retourne et plisse les yeux pour voir arriver Sakura. Elle court vers moi avec Hayato à ses côtés. Je fronce les sourcils et m'élance vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là, Sakura ? m'exclamé-je.

Elle me saute dans les bras et entoure les siens autour de ma nuque comme une forcenée.

- Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à suivre tes ordres, je suis désolée !

Je la serre contre moi en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, plus touché que ce que je ne l'aurais cru par son étreinte soudaine et intense en émotions. Elle tremble légèrement et je tourne mon visage dans ses cheveux roses avant de lancer un regard intrigué vers Hayato qui sourit doucement, haussant les épaules devant le comportement tout à fait imprévisible de sa douce.

Elle s'écarte après une petite minute et me regarde, enroulant ses mains gantées sur mes avant-bras, les miennes toujours sur sa taille.

- Sasuke est notre partenaire à tous les deux. Nous sommes une équipe, Naruto, tu te souviens ? Tous les trois, nous nous devons d'être unis ! Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner derrière. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Plus jamais je ne vais laisser les gens que j'aime partir sous mes yeux alors qu'il y a un risque qu'ils ne reviennent jamais.

Je vois les larmes qui scintillent dans ses yeux et je comprends sans détours le parallèle avec ses parents. Je me souviens du jour où elle les a vus partir pour leur mission, et je me rappelle bien sûr du jour où j'ai appris qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Et puis c'est vrai que nous sommes toujours une équipe, elle, Sasuke et moi. L'équipe 7. Je sens mon estomac se serrer de bien-être, constatant qu'elle n'a pas oublié que nous sommes toujours liés, tous les trois, par un lien indestructible d'amitié qui s'est bâti à nos débuts en tant que ninja. Un lien qui s'est bâti en même temps que la véritable signification du mot « équipe » nous a été inculqué...

Nous sommes une équipe. Et jusqu'à la fin nous nous protégerons les uns les autres.

- Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas suivi mes ordres, finis-je par dire, réalisant par ma voix rauque l'ampleur de toute l'émotion qui m'habite. Parce que je ne suis le chef de personne... Ce n'est pas ça être hokage, ou du moins, ce n'est pas le genre d'hokage que j'ai envie d'être. Alors merci. Tu as raison, totalement raison, et je crois me rappeler t'avoir dit que nous étions tous les trois sur un pied d'égalité.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Allons sauver ce têtu de Sasuke !

Je pousse un petit rire, l'impression soudaine et légère que rien n'a vraiment changé. C'est comme si les cinq ans qui viennent de nous séparer n'ont jamais existés, et ça me soulage, car depuis mon retour j'ai eu cette sensation désagréable d'être devenu un étranger, un intrus dans un village que j'ai quitté trop longtemps.

Avec un enthousiasme non feint, je réponds :

- Ouep !

Elle sourit largement et essuie ses larmes qui ont cédé et quitté ses yeux et se retourne vers Hayato. Je pose également mon regard sur lui et avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, c'est lui qui parle.

- Et moi je ne pouvais me résigner à laisser Sakura partir.

Sakura sourit de nouveau en lui prenant la main, lui envoyant un regard profondément amoureux.

- Et je me suis peut-être un peu trop attaché à vous, admet-il ensuite. À toi et à Sasuke. Vous êtes des gens vraiment bien, et des amis géniaux.

- Tu es aussi des nôtres, Hayato. Un ninja de Konoha à part entière. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de toi, mais désormais tu n'es plus un étranger.

Il hoche la tête et sourit.

- Merci, Naruto.

- Maintenant, en route !

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, après avoir été dans les vapes à peine quelques secondes. Il fixa sa main engourdie – un engourdissement qui, d'ailleurs, commençait à se répandre dans son bras et plus loin, dans les minutes qui suivraient – et en se perdant dans ce rouge vif et dans cette douleur qui brûlait, il eut une idée, ou plutôt, un flash.<p>

Il revit, dans ses souvenirs lointains, Naruto et sa main ayant subi exactement la même chose. À cet instant, il avait agi sans hésiter.

Il glissa son autre main le long de son corps au sol et sortit un kunaï. Puis, en fermant les yeux, en se mordant les lèvres et en inspirant un bon coup, avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait encore, il planta sans douceur l'arme acérée dans sa plaie.

Le cri de douleur qui lui échappa fit sursauter Orochimaru qui se tut aussitôt. Les yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent et, en un temps trois mouvements, le jeune Uchiha s'était débarrassé de son kunaï, avait plaqué ses paumes au sol et avait rebondi vers le haut, de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Malgré l'engourdissement et l'étourdissement que subissait encore son corps, Sasuke, dont la main ensanglantée saignait abondamment, serra le poing et l'envoya fracasser la mâchoire d'un Orochimaru qui n'avait rien vu venir. L'homme fut projeté à quelques mètres, sonné et trébuchant médiocrement au sol, ce qui laissa le temps à Sasuke de secouer la tête et reprendre ses esprits, s'éloignant dans le couloir pour vérifier l'état de sa main.

S'appuyant le dos contre le mur, il observa sa main, sur laquelle il avait agrandi sa plaie. Plaie qui continuait de saigner, mais le poison s'écoulait désormais en dehors, ce qui était bon signe. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'ignorer la douleur cinglante et aigue, puis déchira un bout de son t-shirt pour l'enrouler autour de sa main. Ses doigts tremblaient encore, à cause du pied d'Orochimaru qui les avait écrasés sans ménagement, il suait à grosses gouttes, il avait le bras ensanglanté, mais sinon, tout était sous contrôle.

_Merci Naruto... _songea-t-il avec un sourire. Décidément, le côté spontané et imprévisible de Naruto l'avait sauvé.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le couloir sombre, lorsqu'il entendit un rire. Il décida que maintenant serait le bon moment pour enclencher ses sharingans, et aperçut dans l'obscurité, le chakra d'Orochimaru se redresser difficilement. Le corps du sanin était véritablement faible et avait du mal à s'adapter à un tel adversaire, et Sasuke en eut un sourire en coin.

Il se décolla du mur et se plaça au centre du couloir, prêt à le recevoir, prêt à poursuivre l'affrontement.

- Un Uchiha... Tu es bel et bien un Uchiha... Et exactement comme ton frère... Même vitalité, même vigueur, même puissance...

Sasuke distingua, dans le noir, les yeux étincelants d'Orochimaru. L'homme était debout.

- Oui, répondit-il. Et j'en suis très fier.

Un froncement de sourcils brusque. Orochimaru perdit son sourire moqueur et eut une expression d'incompréhension.

- Je suis très fier de ressembler à mon frère, alors merci du compliment. Maintenant, qu'on en finisse !

Sasuke s'élança. Orochimaru le reçut avec surprise, sans avoir eut le temps de se préparer. Le jeune homme lui bondit dessus comme une bombe, comme une bête sauvage et se relança dans un combat au corps à corps qu'il, encore une fois, eut du mal à suivre. Il tenta de bloquer le plus de coups possible, mais Sasuke était énervé, pressé d'en finir et Orochimaru ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas semblé offusqué par l'évocation d'Itachi, chose qui ébranlait et déstabilisait habituellement le cadet des frères. Cette incompréhension l'avait ralenti et déstabilisé lui plutôt que Sasuke, et désormais, il essayait de se rattraper, mais les poings du jeune homme étaient beaucoup trop rapides et bientôt, il fut de nouveau étalé au mur au fond du couloir. Son vieux corps ne suivait plus du tout le rythme.

Orochimaru, affaibli et le souffle court, ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait été quelque peu sonné. Sasuke fonçait déjà sur lui.

Comme un peu plus tôt, il plaça ses avant-bras devant son visage et reçut le jeune homme qui, de nouveau, était vif comme une bête, emporté dans une rage folle, un désir de vaincre et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Les coups se remirent à pleuvoir sur lui mais, par chance, Orochimaru parvint à attraper l'un des poignets de Sasuke. Il le serra si fort que Sasuke dût s'immobiliser et tirer pour se libérer.

Il parvint à s'écarter, mais un peu secoué et Orochimaru en profita pour le pousser au mur où il fut doublement désorienté. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de subir les coups, essayant de se défendre et de bloquer les assauts, mais avec un retard qui lui valut quelques droites au visage et au ventre.

Ce fut avec un coup de pied que Sasuke se défit d'Orochimaru. L'étroit couloir ne les séparait pas de beaucoup de mètre, aussi Sasuke décida-t-il de prendre la fuite. Il commençait à manquer de chakra, fuir lui permettrait de se concentrer et puiser dans ses réserves en toute tranquillité avant de revenir à l'assaut.

Mais Orochimaru le suivit, bien évidemment. Dans sa course, le jeune Uchiha surveillait ses arrières, le sanin le poursuivant toujours de très près.

Il atteignit la cage d'escalier, qu'il monta pour déboucher dans une pièce où il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre. Aucune autre sortie que l'entrée ou cette fenêtre. Il s'arrêta et jura, essoufflé et énervé. Partir par la fenêtre ? Non, ce n'était pas digne d'un Uchiha. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il fallait qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents de colère, quand il entendit les pas d'Orochimaru se rapprocher derrière lui. Il se retourna au moment exact où le sanin bondissait sur lui.

Sasuke tomba au sol avec l'homme sur lui, tentant de le repousser vainement. Orochimaru lui attrapa la gorge et la lui serra, si bien que la seule option qui resta à Sasuke fut de lever la jambe et enfoncer son pied dans le ventre du sanin. Il réussit à le repousser juste assez longtemps pour se glisser sur le côté et lancer son poing sur sa mâchoire. Le sanin cria de douleur, mais se redressa assez vite.

Sasuke eut le temps de bondir debout et s'éloigner suffisamment pour avoir le temps de joindre ses mains ensembles. Il effectua rapidement quelques signes et la seconde suivante, il souffla sur la pièce des flammes qui aveuglèrent Orochimaru. Le feu s'installa au sol et bientôt sur les murs. Le sanin, aveuglé par la lumière que les flammes du Katon de Sasuke provoquaient, ne vit pas le jeune homme disparaître et réapparaître derrière lui, avec un coup de genou droit au milieu du dos, qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Ses bras furent ensuite attrapés par les mains expertes de l'Uchiha et tirés vers l'arrière.

Il cria de pure douleur lorsque ses bras furent déboités et retomba à genoux lorsque Sasuke le relâcha. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était en train de perdre que Sasuke se pencha et le tira par les cheveux vers lui, lui déchirant ensuite la gorge avec un kunaï. Le coup fut sec et précis. Le sang se mit à gicler et Orochimaru s'écroula dans les flammes comme le pantin désarticulé qu'il était désormais. Son sang coulait autour de son corps à vue d'œil.

C'était fini.

Sasuke demeura longuement debout à le fixer, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant pas s'il réalisait qu'il avait gagné. Qu'Orochimaru était finalement mort. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il l'avait agrippé par les bras puis l'avait... l'avait égorgé.

Sasuke ravala sa salive, avant de porter sa main à sa bouche.

Le cadavre gisait maintenant à ses pieds, au milieu des flammes et au milieu d'une marre de sang qui brillait d'un rouge qui virait presque au noir.

Attends une minute... Des flammes ?

Sasuke releva la tête brusquement et écarquilla les yeux.

_Au milieu des flammes ! _

Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, paniqué. Le feu dévorait les murs de droite, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à la partie gauche de la pièce. Et heureusement pour lui, la porte était à gauche. Le passage était encore libre. Mais la fumée. La fumée noire remplissait déjà les lieux.

Sasuke plaqua de nouveau sa main à sa bouche et son nez et se pencha pour prendre son sabre afin de s'enfuir par la suite.

- P'tain que je suis stupide !...

Ouvrir la porte, qui était à demie fermée, provoqua un courant d'air qui alimenta le feu, et une explosion propulsa Sasuke plus loin. Il se mit à tousser, et décida de se relever avant que les flammes ne le rejoignent – et la fumée. Sa main ne pourrait l'empêcher complètement d'inspirer cette fumée toxique indéfiniment. Merde... Bientôt, il allait suffoquer. Vite, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible... qu'il atteigne l'extérieur...

Mais Sasuke vit rouge lorsqu'il atteignit la cage d'escalier, complètement envahie, déjà, par la fumée noire de l'incendie. Il tenta de descendre chaque marche en s'agrippant bien à la rampe. Sa vision commençait à baisser et l'oxygène manquait cruellement. Il toussait sans relâche maintenant.

C'est à la dernière marche qu'il perdit définitivement connaissance, jurant avoir entendu la voix de Naruto hurler son nom...

* * *

><p>Je cours tout en ignorant la fatigue qui commence à se répandre dans mon corps, et ce en grande partie à cause de ma blessure qui guérit et qui me prend de mes forces. J'ignore mes muscles qui se rappellent à moi et qui veulent se reposer, et ne pense qu'à Sasuke. Je chasse les scénarios dramatiques qui s'enchaînent dans mon esprit et tente de lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller... je sais qu'il est puissant, que c'est un ninja imposant et qui ne se laisse pas impressionner, ni même par un shinobi comme Orochimaru. Mais ce poison dans son système... Il ne stoppera pas sa progression l'espace d'un combat.<p>

Nous avons parcourus quelques kilomètres quand nous arrivons au bout. La forêt est maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mais, et j'écarquille les yeux d'horreur tout en sortant de mes pensées : le territoire sur lequel nous nous trouvons est clair comme le jour.

Le feu dévore le haut de l'immeuble. On entend les crépitements et on peut voir les flammes qui rongent la brique du bâtiment, qui sortent par la seule fenêtre de ce côté. De la fumée très foncée s'échappe vers le ciel découvert.

- Quoi ?... soufflé-je, incrédule en fixant l'incendie.

Sakura me dépasse, avec des pas précipités, tout en penchant aussi la nuque pour regarder le feu.

- Qu'est-ce que... ! Sasuke... Sasuke est-il à l'intérieur ? balbutie-t-elle.

- Où est-il s'il n'est pas à l'intérieur ? m'écrié-je, paniqué.

- Mais comment on... Il faut le sortir de là ! Retournons à l'entrée de devant et...

- Non, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut passer par là ! crié-je.

- Naruto, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de...

- Si, et tout de suite !

La seule image que j'ai dans la tête, c'est Sasuke suffoquant dans cette fumée. Ou alors... Non, Naruto, ne pense pas à ça ! S'il y a une seule raison pour cette incendie, c'est parce que Sasuke s'est servi de sa technique Katon. C'est donc lui qui est en contrôle. Et maintenant, il doit chercher une sortie. C'est là que j'entre en jeu, le retrouvant pour le guider vers la sortie. Mais les flammes sont violentes et alimentées par l'oxygène de l'extérieur. Et c'est une nuit très agitée par le vent. Je ne peux décidément pas passer par la fenêtre, ce serait un suicide sans précédent.

Mes méninges roulent à toute vitesse alors que je cherche une solution, tandis que mes yeux suivent le niveau de la fenêtre et je trouve une deuxième fenêtre intacte, au même étage. Voilà mon entrée !

- Non, Naruto ! crie Sakura en se jetant sur mon bras dès que je fais un pas.

- Sakura...

- Tu es fou ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il y a sûrement une autre solution !

- Le feu ne s'est pas encore répandu partout à l'intérieur, j'ai une chance de retrouver Sasuke à temps. Laisse-moi faire !

- Zoumi a des affinités d'eau, allons la trouver...

- Le temps manque, Sakura !

Sakura tremble violemment tandis que je me défais de son emprise. Elle me fixe, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de panique. Je lui caresse tendrement le côté de la tête, ses cheveux qui se collent à sa peau par la sueur qui couvre son épiderme. Elle se calme quelque peu, mais reste haletante du stresse qui l'envahit. Je lui souris tendrement, mais également un peu stressé moi-même.

- Je serai prudent Sakura, la rassuré-je. Mais il faut que je le trouve. Sasuke doit manquer d'air, parce que logiquement, il doit se trouver dans la région où le feu a éclaté. Sans doute une répercussion du combat qu'il mène... Il n'y a donc pas une minute à perdre !

Je lève la tête vers Hayato.

- Retourne chercher de l'aide, Hayato, au cas où je mets trop de temps.

Il acquiesce et part aussitôt. Mes derniers mots affolent Sakura qui regarde son fiancé partir avant de retourner la tête vers moi, les yeux traversés de peur et d'ahurissement.

- Naruto !...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Tout ira bien d'accord ? Toi, tu restes là, je t'interdis de bouger. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger inutilement. S'il te plaît, accordes-moi ta confiance, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, comme tu l'as fait depuis que je suis rentré au village, comme tu l'as fait depuis toujours. J'en ai besoin.

Je lui embrasse le front et fonce sans perdre une minute vers le bâtiment.

Je concentre mon chakra sur la paume de mes pieds et escalade le mur de briques vers la fenêtre qui me sert d'entrée. Je m'y agrippe tout en me répétant de ne pas regarder en bas, de ne pas regarder dans quel état est Sakura. Je force sur mes bras pour me hisser jusqu'à l'intérieur, ignorant encore une fois l'élancement de mon ventre, qui se remet à quémander du repos.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Chaque seconde, à partir de maintenant, est cruciale.

L'intérieur est sombre et calme, mais si je tends l'oreille, j'arrive à entendre le crépitement des flammes non loin, et bien sûr, il y règne une chaleur étouffante.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, après avoir observé minutieusement les lieux dans lesquels je me trouve, et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Sakura se retourner et partir en courant. Sa silhouette devient toute petite à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne. Aussitôt, je m'agrippe au rebord et me penche, sortant la tête.

- Sakura ! crié-je. Attends, où vas-tu ?

Mais elle a déjà disparue.

- _Kuso_ ! grogné-je en reculant.

À quoi pense-t-elle ?

Je me souviens alors qu'elle ait parlé de Zoumi et de ses affinités d'eau. Elle est sûrement partie en pensant m'apporter de l'aide...

Je lance un dernier regard vers l'extérieur, puis, réalisant la chaleur qu'il fait, je me défais de mon t-shirt. Suant déjà à grosses gouttes, je le jette au sol. Je baisse ensuite la tête vers mon torse nu puis vers mon ventre, et pose mes mains sur ma cicatrice qui me demande de très grands efforts pour l'ignorer. Je ressens de la fatigue, et encore un peu de douleur, mais ce n'est certainement pas ce qui va m'arrêter maintenant. Il faut que je trouve Sasuke avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Délaissant mon t-shirt derrière, je me précipite vers la porte de cette petite chambre. Elle n'est pas très difficile à défoncer, et lorsque je parviens à l'ouvrir, je recule de plusieurs pas en sentant une bourrasque de vent me souffler au visage. Une chaleur comme je n'en ai jamais ressentie. Et si, dans cette chambre, il y fait une noirceur normale, là, dans le couloir, c'est un véritable brasier éclairé comme le jour. L'intensité de la lumière me fait même cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois avant que ma vision ne s'habitue à cette clarté violente.

Je fixe longuement l'état des lieux et ravale ma salive.

« _Si tu savais ce que je ferais pour toi. Je me jetterais corps et âme dans les flammes pour te sauver, je me jetterais dans le feu sans hésiter, Sasuke. Je te le jure._ »

Le visage de Sasuke apparaît dans mes pensées. Ses yeux qui se sont levés vers les miens, tristes, mais avec ce soupçon d'espoir inespéré, pas certain de me croire. De croire à mes mots complètement fous.

«_ Si un jour tu es assez stupide pour te jeter dans le feu pour moi, Naruto... _»

Et si j'avais su que mes mots deviendraient réalité...

« _Je te tuerais sûrement._ »

Je ferme les yeux, m'abreuvant de sa voix de velours, enfermée au fond de ma mémoire.

« _Au moins toi tu serais sauvé..._ »

Je me jetterais dans les flammes sans hésiter.

« _Je t'aime Naruto. Il faut que le monde le voie..._ »

Je ne veux pas que sa voix reste un souvenir. Je ne veux pas que le toucher de sa peau, de ses lèvres et de ses bras autour de moi restent un piètre souvenir... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop tard. Alors évidemment que je me jetterais dans les flammes sans hésiter !

Sacrifier sa vie pour la personne que l'on aime est une chose que l'on pense souvent. « Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. » Une phrase que beaucoup de gens prononcent, sans vraiment comprendre le sens, l'implication, l'ampleur de chacun des mots. Moi-même, je me suis toujours dit : « Et si je n'ai pas le cran de mourir pour quelqu'un ? Et si je prends peur, et si je n'ai pas le courage ? » Mais quand ce moment arrive, croyez-moi, on se jette dans le feu et on court, on plonge dans le risque de mourir à tout moment. Parce que rien d'autre n'est plus important. Nos sens sont brûlés, notre raison n'est plus que cendres. Cette personne qui est le centre de notre univers et que le seul souvenir nous force à bouger, même si nous ne savons pas du tout par où aller...

C'est là toutes les pensées qui restent dans mon cerveau alors que je cours dans les couloirs comme un fou, perdu dans le désespoir. Je prends une direction puis une autre. J'ouvre des portes et d'autres, je me trompe et fais demi-tour. La panique se lit sur mon visage alors que je défonce les portes qui sont fermées à clé, le tout en gardant un bras sur ma bouche et mon nez. Il faut que je tienne jusqu'au bout.

Après avoir vérifié tous les recoins possibles de ce côté, je décide de retourner à mon point de départ et chercher de l'autre côté.

En revenant vers cette direction, cependant, je vois du coin de l'œil un passage qui m'avait échappé un peu plus tôt. J'y cours aussitôt et tourne pour voir où ça mène.

Une cage d'escalier.

Je fais un pas et regarde en bas. La noirceur est opaque...

- Sasuke ! appelé-je. Sasuke !

Il fait une chaleur horrible. J'ai l'impression de perdre mes forces et la fumée n'arrange rien à mon état. Je me couvre du mieux que je peux tout en regardant derrière et devant. Continuer ou descendre ?

- Sasuke ! crié-je de nouveau, écartant mon bras, mais encore une fois, personne ne répond à mes appels.

Je descends d'une marche, me tenant à la rampe et me plaquant au mur, car le feu a déjà commencé à monter sur le chambranle de la porte – dès que je l'ai ouverte. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi, m'obligeant à mettre un pied sur une autre marche plus basse alors que la vérité me frappe de plein fouet : si je descends, je risque de ne pas pouvoir remonter.

Je lance un dernier regard en bas avant de me décider à chercher plus loin. Descendre est un vrai suicide. Mais toutefois, et que Dieu soit loué, j'aperçois à la dernière seconde un corps étendu tout en bas de l'escalier. Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout grands et je me précipite sans réfléchir.

Je manque de trébucher et saute les dernières marches, atterrissant comme un malade et manquant de me casser la gueule.

- Sasuke ! m'exclamé-je lorsque je le reconnais, en essuyant la sueur sur mon front et en essayant de ne pas trop respirer.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et remarque, sans surprise, qu'il est évanoui. Je m'approche et touche son visage, le prenant dans mes mains.

- Sa...Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ? Hé, oh ! dis-je doucement en me penchant. Hé, Sasuke... Réveille-toi !

Je le secoue, mais il ne bouge pas. Mon cœur s'affole et se met à battre la chamade, mon cerveau me renvoyant les scénarios d'un peu plus tôt, tout ce que je me suis imaginé comme le parano que je suis. Je décide de me calmer et avant de paniquer sérieusement, je prends en tremblant son poignet, remarquant du même coup sa main ensanglantée maladroitement enveloppée dans un bout de vêtement, et palpe ses pulsations.

Il est toujours vivant.

Un grand sourire niais se plaque sur mon visage, tandis que dans mes yeux se lit maintenant l'espoir – et malgré tout un peu de découragement. Il est vivant, mais nous sommes tous les deux dans une cage d'escalier, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment en flammes !

Je plaque mes mains au sol quand je manque de tomber, une violente douleur élançant d'un coup dans mon ventre.

Quand je me redresse, les murs semblent tourner. Merde... La fumée... La fumée aura raison de moi très bientôt. Pourquoi je me suis débarrassé de mon t-shirt ? J'aurais pu m'en servir comme masque !

Je cesse toutes pensées quand je repose mes yeux sur Sasuke, et son visage blanc, _trop_ blanc. Mes priorités me reviennent d'un coup et, oubliant, ou plutôt _ignorant_ la douleur de ma blessure, qui risquerait de s'ouvrir si je porte une charge trop lourde, je glisse mes bras sous le corps de Sasuke, un sous son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, et me relève en poussant un cri pour me donner de la force.

- T'es vraiment pas léger, chéri... soufflé-je.

Je le serre contre moi et le place correctement pour être confortable. Puis je me retourne, tout en me mettant à tousser. Une porte est tout juste derrière moi, mais elle est fermée.

Je regarde le haut de l'escalier : définitivement pas la solution, puisque le feu bloque maintenant complètement cette sortie.

Mes bras commencent déjà à faiblir. Je me retourne vers la porte et ferme les yeux. Avec un élan, je la défonce avec mon pied, l'envoyant violemment s'écraser à quelques mètres et je m'empresse de sortir, faisant attention au précieux fardeau dans mes bras.

Je débouche sur un corridor qui me mène ensuite à une autre cage d'escalier, celle-ci intacte. Je monte sans attendre, respirant rapidement, et pousse la porte d'en haut pour me retrouver dans le même couloir que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois-ci de l'autre côté des flammes. Maintenant, si je ne me trompe, il ne me reste qu'à retrouver la pièce par laquelle je suis entré et ressortir par la même fenêtre.

À partir de là, j'ai un peu perdu mes repères. Je ne sais pas si je me suis arrêté en chemin. Tout me semble flou et vague. Les murs tournent et je me souviens m'être appuyé contre un mur, m'être essuyé le front et avoir posé mon regard troublé et vitreux sur Sasuke. Puis, la seconde suivante – ou la minute, ou l'heure, je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu la notion du temps –, je suis à l'extérieur et je m'effondre au sol sur l'herbe, déposant le plus précautionneusement possible Sasuke par terre.

Je me mets ensuite à tousser, violemment, me déployant la gorge et tentant d'inhaler profondément l'oxygène pur de cette nuit fraîche.

Des voix se mettent alors à retentir et je lève les yeux pour voir Sakura qui revient, suivie de tout le monde. Kiba, sur son chien, Neji, Shikamaru, Chôji, Zoumi, Hayato, Itachi, Kakashi et finalement Gaï. Ils courent tous dans notre direction, et s'arrêtent autour de moi et de Sasuke, certains lèvent le menton pour observer le feu qui continue de dévorer l'immeuble.

Moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Une fois que je retrouve mes esprits, que je me sens mieux après avoir respiré un bon coup, je pose ma main sur sa joue pour lui tourner le visage vers moi et penche le mien pour m'approcher.

- Sasuke ! Hé, Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Je lui prends le poignet et recule pour toucher l'endroit où ses battements de cœur sont très lents. Je ne les perçois à peine et pour me rassurer, je plonge sur son torse et presse mon oreille sur son cœur. Je l'entends, mais c'est loin, et faible.

Je me redresse et plaque mes paumes sur sa poitrine pour exécuter la procédure de réanimation, me fichant complètement des dix regards posés sur moi, désespérément en train de tenter de ramener Sasuke à la vie.

- Sasuke, ouvre les yeux maintenant, vas-y !... m'exclamé-je en faisant des pompes toujours plus fortes sur son corps qui n'est plus qu'une marionnette brisée. T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, Teme !

Mes bras n'ont plus de forces, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Des larmes brouillent ma vue, je les chasse d'une main avant de revenir pomper sur son torse.

- _Sas'keeeeeee _! hurlé-je dans un grognement de fureur – et à ce stade, je ne sais plus si je hurle ou si je pleure. Il faut que ton cœur batte ! Aller !

Mes mouvements sont devenus mécaniques, instinctifs, mes mains tremblent horriblement tandis que mon cœur me fait mal. J'entends un sanglot, des sanglots, et je ne sais pas si ce sont ceux de Sakura ou les miens. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que de nouvelles larmes brouillent ma vision et que Sasuke reste inanimé.

Toute ma vie semble dépendre des secondes qui s'écoulent beaucoup trop vite, alors que mes pompes se font de plus en plus dures et brutales. Je ne veux pas y croire. J'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler, mais je me retiens et reste impassible, concentré sur mon travail, ne sentant pas les larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur mes joues.

- Sasuke, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Aller, enfoiré, j-je sais que tu m'entends. Me laisse pas, t'as compris ? Putain, Sasuke ! Je ne t'ai pas ramené de l'enfer p-pour que... pour que tu meurs dans mes bras... stupidement... Aller, je sais que t'es plus fort que ça !

J'use de toutes mes forces, mais toujours rien. J'ai l'impression que les flammes qui brûlent toujours à l'intérieur de l'immeuble viennent de s'insinuer en moi. Une peur qui me fait mal, une peur indescriptible me fait trembler si fort que je ne sais plus si je pompe à la bonne place. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté. Mes mouvements sont rapides, secs, forts. Je vais à un rythme qui ne fait que s'accélérer. Je ne me contrôle plus, je vais craquer, c'est certain...

Ça ne peut pas être la réalité... C'est trop dur à supporter...

- Aller ! Respire ! Aller... S'il y a un Dieu là-haut... C'est _MAINTENANT QUE TU DOIS TE MANIFESTER !_

Je m'arrête un instant, me percutant violemment au silence et à l'immobilité de son corps, alors que mes cris semblent résonner en écho dans la nuit trop, beaucoup trop calme.

Son visage, couvert de sueur et tâché de noir, ne bouge pas. Pas même le moindre sourcil ne fait l'ombre d'un mouvement. Ses yeux, ses douces paupières restent obstinément fermées. Une violente nausée monte jusqu'à ma gorge, que je ravale en même temps que mes larmes et ma douleur.

Pour tenter le tout pour le tout, je plonge vers sa bouche et souffle de l'air dans ses poumons, exécutant cette manœuvre deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six fois, jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque à moi aussi, et me redresse pour continuer mes pompes, dans l'espoir de réanimer ses poumons maintenant remplis de mon souffle.

Ça fonctionne, puisque Sasuke sursaute brusquement avant de se mettre à tousser. À cette vue, mon corps lâche d'un seul coup et je m'écroule sur le sien, poussant un soupir de soulagement qui fend la nuit silencieuse.

- Sasuke... Ooooh... Merci mon Dieu...

Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement et je me redresse pour glisser un bras sous son dos.

- Je suis là, Sasu, c'est moi, chuchoté-je. Doucement...

Je l'aide à se redresser au moins assez pour qu'il puisse tousser sans s'étrangler, et je souris de bonheur en sentant ses doigts qui tentent de s'agripper à mon dos, au t-shirt qu'il ne trouve pas. Je le tiens plus fort contre moi.

- Ça va ? Respire un bon coup, lui indiqué-je.

Lorsqu'il a terminé de tousser, qu'il a respiré un tant soit peu d'oxygène, il se laisse retomber contre moi. Sa tête, trop lourde, s'affaisse sur mon épaule et ses yeux, à moitié ouverts, se lèvent vers l'auditoire qui est devant nous. Il a l'air désorienté et c'est bien normal : il revient de loin.

Délicatement, je caresse son visage, poussant quelques mèches de son front qui y étaient collées par la sueur et j'essuie les taches de suie qui salissent ses joues et qui les rendent noircies.

Mon geste attire alors son attention et deux billes noires plongent dans mon regard, comme s'il vient de réaliser ma présence.

- ...Naruto...

- Ouais, c'est moi ! rigolé-je nerveusement, heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire... Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur ? Et Orochimaru ? Et le poison ? Et putain, Sasuke, pourquoi t'es parti tout seul ?

- Woooh, du calme Naruto, s'esclaffe Kiba en faisant un pas vers nous. Une question à la fois, parce que là, je crois pas que Sasuke ait tout pigé...

Je le regarde avant de rebaisser la tête vers Sasuke, souriant maladroitement, embarrassé. Sasuke a maintenant les yeux complètement ouverts et observe Kiba avant de tenter de se redresser un peu plus.

- Non, ça va, j'ai... j'ai compris.

Je l'aide à s'assoir, gardant quand même un bras autour de lui.

- Orochimaru est mort, annonce-t-il dans un souffle.

Mes sourcils se froncent brusquement, mais je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il termine. Sa voix rauque et faible s'élève de nouveau après quelques secondes.

- Je l'ai tué. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais ça n'a pas non plus été trop difficile... Il n'est plus qu'un vieux crouton et il avait du mal à me suivre... J'ai seulement... commis l'erreur stupide de me retrouver dos au mur et d'utiliser ma technique Katon... J'ai failli y rester. C'est toi qui... ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai été te chercher, chuchoté-je.

Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. Il me fixe longuement, comme s'il était en train de réaliser quelque chose. Ses doigts enserrent doucement mon poignet, des doigts froids malgré la fournaise de laquelle je l'ai sorti.

- Tu... tu t'es jeté... dans le feu... pour moi ? finit-il par dire, d'un souffle presque inaudible.

Je fais un petit sourire en baissant les yeux, quelques secondes, avant de remonter mes lèvres que je pose sur son front.

- Je te l'ai dit, murmuré-je tout bas également. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais.

Quand je m'écarte de son front, il me regarde toujours aussi intensément, désormais totalement ahuri. Il vient de comprendre toute la signification de mon geste, de mes paroles. Il vient de saisir la puissance de ce que je ressens pour lui. Je souris devant son air complètement déconnecté et l'embrasse de nouveau sur le dessus de la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto, marmonne-t-il lorsqu'il sort de son état de mutisme. De t'avoir... menti. C'était nécessaire...

- Hé, c'est rien. L'important c'est que tout soit réglé, et que tout le monde aille bien. J'ai seulement eu très peur... Tu t'es mis en danger, Sasuke. J'ai paniqué. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu t'en es tiré comme un chef, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait assez confiance.

Il secoue lentement la tête.

- Non...

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais été en danger... souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux, l'air fatigué.

- Hein ?

Il lève le menton vers moi, se tortillant dans mes bras pour me regarder absolument. Sa main se pose sur l'un de mes avant-bras qui entoure sa taille et ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau. Je regarde ce petit geste, le croisement de nos peaux et la mienne qui est couverte de chair de poule avant de rejoindre ses yeux et lui faire passer mon incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

- Je n'étais pas en danger... lâche-t-il, à bout de forces.

- Je sais. Je sais que tu es fort et je sais que je t'ai sous-estimé. Mais écoute, tu n'étais pas en état d'être seul. Avec ce poison qui coule dans tes veines, tu aurais pu...

C'est là qu'il me stoppe, sa main sur mon bras me serrant lentement, mais plus fortement. Je m'interromps et fronce les sourcils. Il ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les miens.

- Ce n'est pas... ce que tu penses...

- Sas-

- Il n'y a jamais eu de poison... ou du moins, je m'en suis débarrassé moi-même.

- _Quoi ?!_ m'exclamé-je.

Alors là, je suis perdu. Une expression d'incompréhension balaie de nouveau mon visage et je tourne la tête vers les autres, qui montrent tous cette même expression.

- Mais... Comment ça ? m'écrié-je. Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire... Tu t'évanouissais, tu avais des vertiges et Tsunade l'a même diagnostiqué.

- Tsunade n'a pas pu dire ce que c'était, si tu te souviens bien. Elle a dit que c'était une matière étrangère... qu'elle n'a pas reconnue. Depuis le début, j'ai joué le jeu, c'était une stratégie.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais la referme, car je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. En réalité, j'ai encore tant d'autres questions, que je reste muet, attendant qu'il poursuive et qu'il éclaire ma lanterne.

- Il existe un produit spécial qui sert à nettoyer en profondeur l'iris, poursuit-il, afin que le sharingan ne soit pas contaminé par quoique ce soit. C'est une substance très rare conçue par mon clan et inconnue de la médecine de Konoha. C'est pourquoi Tsunade n'a pas pu dire ce que c'était... Et les maux de tête, les étourdissements, les malaises, tout ça, ce n'était seulement que les répercussions du traitement. Parce que c'est un produit très fort... J'étais en train de guérir, Naruto. Rien de plus, rien de moins...

Je suis complètement impressionné, que de nouveau, je ne peux rien dire. Je n'ai pas les mots.

Des pas me font tourner la tête, et je vois Itachi s'approcher.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Mais où est-ce que tu t'es procuré ça ? On en fait encore ?

Sasuke regarde son frère un petit moment, puis répond d'une petite voix :

- Nekobaa-chan.

Itachi acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Woooow ! soufflé-je. Sasuke, t'es... incroyable ! Tu as tout envisagé depuis le début ?

C'est donc pourquoi il m'a semblé être en parfaite santé, et aussi pourquoi ses malaises se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces derniers jours... Il était en train de guérir et non pas de mourir. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre tout ça, tout ce revirement de situation, mais je comprends que Sasuke est hors de danger et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Un fin stratège, voilà ce qu'est Sasuke. Il avait Orochimaru dans sa poche dès le début. Encore une fois, et ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, Sasuke m'épate.

- Je comptais déjouer les plans d'Orochimaru en jouant à son jeu, mais j'ai simplement été plus malin que lui... Je suis désolé, de vous avoir fait croire que j'étais en danger de mort.

- Ça va, sourit Sakura en s'approchant. L'important, au final, c'est qu'il y ait eu plus de peur que de mal. Bien joué soldat ! ricane-t-elle.

Sasuke lui adresse un mince sourire en cognant son poing qu'elle lui tendait. Notre coéquipière s'accroupit et prend ensuite doucement sa main blessée.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ici ?

- Les serpents d'Orochimaru... Ils étaient venimeux et l'un d'eux m'a mordu. Je me suis coupé pour faire sortir le poison. Je crois que c'est propre maintenant... du moins, j'ai perdu assez de sang, alors...

Sakura sourit d'un air nostalgique et lève ses yeux rieurs vers moi.

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

- À moi aussi, ricané-je.

Sakura et moi nous nous regardons quelques petites secondes, puis nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers Sasuke. Il sourit à Sakura avant de revenir se perdre dans mes yeux. Je lui souris amoureusement, et me penche pour voler ses lèvres l'espace d'un bref petit baiser, me fichant complètement de tous ceux qui nous regardent – résister dans un moment comme celui-là, après avoir cru de trop longues minutes que je l'avais perdu à tout jamais, n'est tout simplement pas une option.

Certains seront surpris, d'autres peut-être pas. Je m'écarte de sa bouche avec un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

- Je m'en doutais bien, marmonne Kakashi, les mains dans les poches.

- Aaaah, les jeunes, soupire Gaï. Toujours remplis de surprises !

- Tss, qui ne s'en doutait pas ? poursuit Shikamaru, ennuyé.

- Moi ! Moi, je ne m'en doutais pas ! s'exclame Kiba. Et moi qui voulais te caser avec Hinata. C'est raté. Quoique j'étais pas complètement à côté de la plaque pour ce qui est de tes goûts, Naruto ! Peau blanche, cheveux foncés, visage fin !

Il éclate de rire, alors que Neji le bouscule en lui disant qu'il est con. Quant à moi, je souris devant la réaction de nos amis, qui se mettent à rire après la réplique de Kiba, puis me tourne vers Sasuke et, à cet instant, si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, notre cher Inuzuka serait bien bas sous terre.

Et moi aussi. Quand il tourne son regard vers moi, alerté par mon propre rire, je croise un regard assassin, mais également deux pommettes rougies et adorables.

- Baka, grogne-t-il en me lançant un regard noir qui n'est pas du tout convainquant, au centre d'un visage s'empourprant.

Je souris largement.

- Bon ! Et vous alors ? demandé-je en me tournant de nouveau vers tout le monde. Je croyais que vous étiez en difficulté ?

- Kakashi et Gaï ont été d'une grande aide, puis lorsqu'Itachi est arrivé, ça n'a plus été qu'un jeu d'enfant, explique Neji.

- Pff, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail, se plaint Zoumi dédaigneusement en croisant les bras.

J'aperçois Itachi étouffer un petit rire en se penchant pour plaquer un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de sa copine. Je suis surpris face à cette vision, mais Itachi n'est définitivement plus l'homme que j'ai croisé dans cet hôtel ce jour-là...

Suivant le commentaire de Zoumi, tout le monde se met à parler et à marcher tranquillement. Je devine qu'il est temps de retourner au campement, afin de se reposer avant de prendre la direction de Konoha.

Sakura se relève et me sourit avant de se détourner. Elle prend la main d'Hayato, qui nous sourit aussi, et commence à s'éloigner avec lui.

Quant à moi, je me tourne vers Sasuke, toujours assis dans l'herbe.

- Et si on rentrait à la maison, maintenant ? dis-je.

- Avec joie... soupire-t-il.

- Aller, viens.

Je tends les bras et les passe autour de sa taille.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Il s'accroche à mes mains et acquiesce du menton. Je le tire vers le haut et il se lève avec mon aide. Une fois sur ses pieds, il ne perd pas une minute et se jette sur mon torse, encerclant ma taille de ses bras et se lovant contre moi. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou et j'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

- Tu es fou, marmonne-t-il, la voix étouffée dans mon épaule. Complètement cinglé, Naruto. Tu aurais pu y rester toi aussi. Je t'ai dit que...

J'attrape ses bras de mes mains et le fais reculer pour le regarder.

- Et tu penses vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner ?

- Mais...

- Sasuke, insisté-je fermement. Tu cois _sincèrement_ que je t'aurais laissé derrière ?

Il fuit mon regard. Je pose deux doigts sur sa joue et ramène son visage vers moi.

- Mes sentiments pour toi m'emmèneront en enfer s'il le faut.

Il semble profondément troublé. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et le plaque contre moi, pour une étreinte à la fois douce et forte. Je ferme les yeux en inspirant à fond son odeur, son parfum imprégnée d'une odeur de brûlé.

- Et puis, que j'y sois resté avec toi, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. Au moins on aurait été ensembles, murmuré-je à son oreille.

À ces mots, il se détend et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Notre étreinte dure des heures ou des secondes, je n'en ai franchement aucune idée, quoique j'opte pour des secondes puisque quand nous nous séparons, le ciel est toujours sombre.

Aussitôt que nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre, je prends délicatement son menton entre deux doigts et amène son visage au mien pour sceller nos lèvres. Je l'embrasse d'abord chastement, mais rapidement le baiser devient long et langoureux, témoignant d'un désir ardent qui nous possède l'un et l'autre, et surtout de la peur que nous avons tous les deux ressentie à l'idée de perdre l'autre.

Mes mains finissent sur chacune de ses joues tandis que les siennes s'accrochent faiblement à mon pantalon, au niveau de mes hanches, non sans chatouiller ma peau nue délicatement.

- On devrait... rejoindre les autres, souffle-t-il, haletant, entre deux baisers.

- Hmm... on devrait, en effet... dis-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Entre nos deux regards vient de s'allumer un nouvel incendie. Je sens la braise nous consumer et l'envie résister.

- Encore un peu ? demandé-je.

Il abandonne mon pantalon et viens essuyer tout doucement les traces de larmes encore humides sur mes joues, le tout sans me quitter des yeux – et pendant ces petites secondes si précieuses, j'ai profité et savouré de chaque toucher léger de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Puis, lentement, il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour que son visage se lève à la hauteur du mien et que nos yeux soient à égalité.

- Encore un peu, murmure-t-il finalement.

Je souris, un de ces sourires larges qui vous fendent la mâchoire et dévoilent vos trente deux dents, en plongeant vers sa bouche, entamant un baiser gourmand qui promet d'être aussi délicieux que tous les autres...

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre (Épilogue) ...<strong>


	19. Sur ton piédestal

Auteure :Tch0upi

Titre :Sur Ton Piédestal

Disclamer :Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating :T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

Couples :Naru/Sasu et les autres sont secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Aurysadik**** : **Non je n'ai pas fait attention à ça dans cet Épilogue, je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment pertinent... Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout! :)

**Ada-Diana :** J'en suis ravie! ^^

**Rinne-chan :** Merci beaucoup je suis vraiment contente de lire tes commentaires à chaque fois! En fait, c'était juste histoire de garder le secret jusqu'au bout et de bien jouer sa stratégie! Bref, voici l'Épilogue et j'espère que tu seras servie !:)

**caprice75 :** En fait... tu as raison, mais je voulais vraiment faire cette scène là concentré sur les sentiments de Naruto face à ça... Faire ça tragique et que tout le monde ne trouve rien à dire, personne n'ait de mots, figés, tout ça... Tu comprends ? xD

**reytan :** Eeeh oui, la fin ! u_u Moi aussi ça me rend triste parce que j'adore cette fic, mais d'un côté, j'avais hâte de passer à autre chose, ça fait quand même 1 an et quelques que je suis dessus. Mais j'aime cette fiction et tout le travail que j'y ai consacré, il fallait que je la mène à une fin digne de ce nom ! Donc j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue ! Et pour te faire plaisir il y a un beau gros lemon, en effet! Enfin, « gros », je sais pas s'il est assez gros à ton goût, tu m'en reparleras! ;) ... Je suis contente, profondément contente, que tu aime les scènes de combat ! C'est ce qui m'a bloqué le plus ! Alors voila, je suis soulagée que tu les ai trouvé réelles et bien faites... Merci! ^^ Bonne lecture pour l'Épilogue, en espérant qu'il te plaise, et MERCI, pour les commentaires que tu m'as laissé tout au long, tu as été une lectrice fidèle et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Bisous xx

* * *

><p><strong>J'aimerais remercier sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont suivis ma fiction du début à la fin, celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews à chaque publication et qui m'ont encouragé et qui m'ont fait sourire avec leurs commentaires gentils, constructifs et tout et tout... Merci énormément, c'est grâce aux lecteurs qu'une fiction voit sa fin ! Merci, merci et bonne lecture de l'Épilogue qui, j'espère, vous plaira et bouclera en beauté cette fiction qui m'a accompagnée pendant 1 an. Publiée le 6 mars 2012, terminée le 7 avril 2013. Voilà! :D<strong>

**TCH0UPI. xox**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue : Sur Ton Piédestal<strong>

- Naruto...

Le son de cette voix suave et encore endormie que j'aime tant résonne à mes côtés, et me parvient avant que je n'aie conscience de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur mes jambes nues. Je gigote paresseusement et me retourne en me pelotonnant aux draps frais et humides, cherchant à m'approcher encore plus de ce son qui borde mes rêves. Je sens la présence lointaine d'un sourire sur mes lèvres, alors que je flotte comme un ange confortablement installé sur son nuage attitré...

Tout est parfait. Je sens que je me réveille lentement, mais pas tout à fait, voguant sur les dernières vagues du sommeil ô combien délicieuses. La chambre est calme et la fraîcheur de l'air venant des fenêtres ouvertes me caressent comme un doux velours, tandis que cette chaleureuse voix habite ma tête, un peu lointaine, comme si j'étais enfermé dans un cocon... enveloppé comme un bébé dans ses résonnances... Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. Il serait peut-être temps que je me lève, mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Naruto, bordel... grogne de nouveau la voix, étrangement de plus en plus près.

Je sens peu à peu une présence qui se tortille, une présence qui n'est autre que dans mes bras. Oh, Sasuke... Je souris, prenant de plus en plus conscience de mes alentours.

Doucement et d'un geste possessif, je raffermis l'emprise du corps moite contre moi.

- Pousses-toi, à la fin... Tu m'étrangles... Idiot. Raah... Tu m'entends au moins ?

- Te fâche pas, mon amour... m'entends-je marmonner rêveusement. Humm... Juste quelques minutes, après je me lève, c'est promis...

- Je ne suis pas fâché, s'énerve-t-il, mais je vais l'être si tu ne me laisses pas respirer !

Je fronce les sourcils et dégage légèrement mes bras en même temps que Sasuke tente de me pousser, de toutes ses forces et je ne vois rien venir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je réalise à moitié que je recule dangereusement vers le bord du lit. Je me frotte un œil d'une main, tandis que l'autre part gratter ma nuque, pas assez conscient encore pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Résultat : je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que la surface sous moi disparaît pour n'être que du vide. Et bientôt quelque chose qui n'est pas du tout accueillant... accueille mon derrière.

Je m'écrase lourdement sur le parquet froid et dur. J'entends Sasuke bondir sur le lit pour tenter de me rattraper, mais visiblement, et ma joue peut en témoigner, il n'est pas assez rapide.

Mon gémissement tardif résonne alors en une longue plainte.

- Aaaaaaaïe... P'tain, Sasuke... Pourquoi t'as fait ça... ?

Quelque chose comme un petit « oups ! » résonne là-haut, suivi d'un « Désolé ! » plus sonore.

- Espèce d'Uchiha maléfique... grommelé-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

Ma main droite se plaque sur le matelas et je me hisse debout, regardant les yeux noirs amusés et coquins qui suivent mes mouvements. Sasuke a l'air d'un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui pourtant en est très fier. Je me masse la tête en le regardant, faisant un effort surhumain pour être bougon, l'orgueil blessé tout comme ma tête qui s'est cognée au sol. Mais c'est impossible de ne pas sourire devant cette mignonne bouille, ces cheveux hérissés comme une petite bête et ces yeux brillants, surtout ce sourire...

- Désolé, siffle-t-il encore une fois.

Je lâche un petit rire, obligé de céder.

- Impossible de rester fâché contre toi... soupiré-je, en me réinstallant sur le lit.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber par terre, mais tout compte fait, c'était vraiment... drôle ! avoue-t-il.

Je tourne des yeux effarés vers lui, la bouche à demi grande ouverte. Devant mon expression, il sourit, me montrant toutes ses dents et se met à ricaner de manière à, malgré tout, faire battre mon cœur à grande vitesse.

- Tu es le diable lui-même, Sasuke !

- Arrête de bouder, idiot, sourit-il en m'attrapant la nuque et m'attirant à lui.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent plus doucement que ce que je ne l'aurais cru, et Sasuke m'embrasse tendrement pendant que je me remets de mon choc. Lentement, je prends place au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il se rallonge sur le dos, me dévorant la bouche et moi le laissant dominer notre échange. Mes mains reposent de chaque côté de son visage sur l'oreiller, les siennes descendant sur mes côtes pour finalement migrer vers le bas de mon dos.

Je frémis agréablement et cesse le baiser pour soupirer. Deux yeux étincelants comme le jour malgré leur couleur de nuit s'ouvrent et je tombe au fond de ce regard qui m'avale tel le gouffre envoûtant qu'il est.

Sa main droite disparaît alors de mon dos pour se poser sur ma joue puis sur le derrière de ma tête, me massant tranquillement les cheveux et le cuir chevelu, à l'endroit exact où se fait encore ressentir la douleur, dans des mouvements qui l'apaisent et qui me font fermer les yeux.

- Tu t'es fait des gros bobos, dis-moi ? murmure-t-il.

- _Tu_ m'as fait des gros bobos, boudé-je d'une voix enfantine. Je suis maltraité...

- Pauvre bébé, pouffe-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, boudeur – mais à l'intérieur profondément amusé – en voyant qu'il se moque. Puis, d'un coup, il me fait basculer et mon dos rencontre, la seconde suivante, le matelas moelleux. Le poids de Sasuke m'y enfonce alors qu'il se met par-dessus moi, ses mains se plaçant de chaque côté de mon visage tout comme moi quelques instants auparavant.

Il se penche jusqu'à ce que ses mèches viennent chatouiller mes joues.

- J'imagine qu'il faut que je me fasse pardonner ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais fais-toi plaisir, mon amour, dis-je en souriant.

- Sale profiteur, souffle-t-il.

Au moment où il va se redresser et, par le fait même, s'éloigner, j'attrape son visage de mes mains qui, jusque là, passaient du bon temps sur ses hanches, et ramène ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Il se repositionne contre moi, ses mains allant se retenir sur le lit de part et d'autre de mon corps. Un nouveau baiser aussi chaud que le précédent suffit à faire monter la température de mon corps. Je bouge mon bassin légèrement le faisant sursauter doucement au-dessus de moi, m'excitant lentement mais sûrement. Sa bouche est une véritable drogue. Chaque matin de ma vie, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je mordille chacune de ses lèvres, en haut puis en bas, et replonge trouver sa langue, mes mains allant tantôt caresser le creux de son cou, sa nuque, puis redescendant tantôt vers les courbes merveilleuses de son corps, fait sur mesure pour elles.

Quand il s'écarte, séparant brusquement nos lèvres, il est haletant. Son regard fiévreux se lève vers le mien.

- Je suis pardonné, là ?

- Huuuum, fais-je avec gourmandise en caressant son fessier, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Non. J'ai encore mal, tu vois. Et puis je vais avoir une bosse... Il en faut plus que ça, Sasuke.

- T'as un appétit d'ours, tu le sais, ça ? chuchote-t-il.

- Surtout le matin ! m'esclaffé-je.

Il roule des yeux et vient ensuite nicher son visage dans mon cou, où il commence à y laisser des petits bisous. Lorsqu'il atteint une zone plus sensible, près de l'épaule, je laisse échapper un gémissement. Il lèche presque timidement ma peau, descendant vers mes clavicules, ma main se dirigeant pour sa part de ses fesses jusqu'au milieu de son dos, le guidant doucement.

- Sasuke... Toi aussi tu as une petite fringale à ce que je vois, m'amusé-je en baissant la tête pour voir où il en est.

Il embrasse mon torse sur chaque parcelle de peau bronzée qu'il trouve, ses mains voyageant à la même vitesse sur mon ventre et bientôt un peu plus bas, me faisant sursauter d'un coup sec. Le bout de ses doigts frais frôle mon membre qui, s'il n'était pas déjà réveillé, commence à définitivement sortir de sa léthargie. Je pousse un nouveau gémissement et vois les yeux amusés et éperdument fiers de Sasuke se lever pour me regarder.

- Démon, lâché-je, ma respiration accélérant dangereusement.

- J'ai t'ai fait atteindre le point d'ébullition, là, ça y est ?

- Continue, Sasuke...

Il se tait et se redresse quelque peu pour être plus confortable. Ses doigts, qui effleuraient à peine ma verge désormais bien dressée, viennent se poser plus fermement sur ma peau sensible de cette zone qu'il chauffe merveilleusement bien. Je me laisse retomber sur le dos – je m'étais appuyé sur mes coudes – lorsqu'ils l'entourent délicatement. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche, suivi d'un soupir et d'une plainte. Mes jambes s'écartent, pour accueillir la chaleur du corps de Sasuke, installé là bien gentiment, s'amusant avec ma virilité qui ne demande que de l'attention.

De petits gestes flottants, des frôlements, des touchers légers qui accélèrent mon rythme cardiaque et qui envoient des décharges dans tout mon corps, mais ce n'est jamais assez. Sasuke le sait et s'en moque bien. Quand, enfin, sa main se referme sur ma longueur, j'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux, pour mieux savourer le plaisir qui explose en moi, et qui n'est que le début.

Sa main se met alors à faire des mouvements, de haut en bas, très lents, et moi je ne peux que plaquer les miennes sur les draps et tirer. Et profiter. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, brumeux, sur le plafond qui scintille de la lumière divine qui vient de dehors. Un petit matin très agréable, jusqu'à maintenant. Un matin comme j'ai pu en goûter depuis... combien de temps déjà ? Putain, Sasuke sait comment me faire perdre la tête...

Il prend de plus en plus un rythme prononcé et rapide, sans pourtant y aller au maximum.

- Sas'...ke... Putain...

Concentré, il ne me regarde pas, son autre main allant caresser mon ventre et mon aine, tripotant langoureusement les légers poils blonds de ma région intime. Puis, dans un sourire satisfait qu'il me lance au moment où je le regarde – afin de savoir pourquoi il s'est arrêté ! –, il ouvre la bouche et plonge vers...

- Aaaaah ! fis-je dans un cri de pur bonheur. Ouais... C'est ça, là... Oh, oui... Sasuke !

Le haut de mon membre se retrouve emprisonné dans une cavité buccale des plus humides et chaudes. Ses lèvres pressent doucement sans me faire mal et avale un peu plus mon sexe, le faisant bientôt disparaître complètement. Le plaisir me submerge, me noyant alors qu'il opère des va-et-vient parfois rapides parfois tendres, me propulsant dans les sphères de la folie. Fou d'amour, fou de désir, fou de jouissance, complètement fou...

Sa bouche si fine et si chaude envoie des étoiles au-dessus de mes yeux et en les ouvrant de nouveau sur le plafond, j'ai réellement l'impression d'en voir quelques unes tournoyer dans un ballet intense mais lent à la fois. C'est si bon, mais j'en veux tellement plus !

Mes genoux se redressent alors que mon bassin se lève, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la bouche de Sasuke. Il s'accroche à mes cuisses tout en gardant un rythme qui lui va, ayant un peu de mal à m'avaler dans toute ma longueur, mais faisant de son mieux afin de me combler et mes gémissements et mes cris peuvent le rassurer – de toutes façons, sa bonne volonté seule me fait grimper aux rideaux, ainsi que son merveilleux visage qu'il m'offre ici et là la possibilité de voir. Sa langue qui chatouille à chaque coup ma peau, sa salive qui se mêle au tout et surtout la chaleur de son intérieur... Putain, putain, putain...

- J-Je... J'y suis p-presque... Sasuke !

Quelques coups encore de ma part et j'explose, éjaculant dans sa bouche malgré moi. Je sais que ça le met toujours mal à l'aise et que ça le gêne, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et il ne s'est pas retiré à temps.

Mon corps se détend ensuite, s'échouant sur le matelas. Un orgasme comme seul ce démoniaque petit Uchiha peut m'en livrer. Mes bras s'étalent au-dessus de ma tête et je respire ardemment. Mon cœur, quant à lui, bat à cent mille à l'heure...

Sasuke se redresse après avoir avalé et toussé un peu, grimaçant et fronçant les sourcils au goût quelque peu salé – pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience, je sais de quoi je parle. Il vient ensuite s'assoir à mes côtés, me surplombant d'un regard tendre. Je remarque aussi, avec un petit sourire, qu'il rougit...

- C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé comme petit déjeuner... marmonne-t-il en glissant sa main sur mon ventre, se mettant à redessiner du bout du doigt les contours de mon tatouage. Mais toi tu t'es régalé, ou du moins, je l'espère...

Je lui attrape le poignet et le tire vers moi.

- Si je me suis régalé ? Bordel, Sasuke, tu m'as fait perdre la tête, comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Tu es incroyable.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et embrasse délicatement sa bouche, du bout des lèvres. Il y passe timidement sa langue pour ensuite reprendre un tant soit peu d'assurance et de prendre ma bouche avec conviction.

Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il m'a fait une fellation. J'étais venu dans sa bouche et il avait avalé de travers, un peu maladroit, et c'était bien normal. Puis j'avais voulu l'embrasser et il avait reculé, sous prétexte que ça serait dégoûtant pour moi... Sasuke est encore un peu embarrassé aujourd'hui surtout quand je l'embrasse par la suite, mais il se laisse faire parce que moi, ça ne me gêne pas. Ce n'est quand même pas un étranger qu'il a pris en bouche, après tout. Là, ce serait différent. Enfin, si ça le gêne, ce n'est pas plus grave. Il est si adorable quand il rougit...

- Suis-je pardonné ? soupire-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille.

- Je dois encore réfléchir, dis-je, mes doigts sur sa nuque jouant avec ses mèches noires.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je prenne soin de toi maintenant... C'est donnant-donnant.

Il fronce les sourcils en me regardant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, je le fais taire en volant de nouveau ses mots, d'un chaste baiser.

Puis je change nos positions et me remets au-dessus de lui. Je me place entre ses jambes qu'il écarte naturellement en me sentant m'imposer, chose que son corps a désormais l'habitude de faire tout seul. Je l'embrasse toujours tout en me frottant contre son propre membre qui, contre le mien, se met tranquillement à se lever. Ma verge se redresse assez vite également, alors que j'avale les gémissements de Sasuke, de nouveau excité. Ses bras autour de mes épaules s'accrochent à moi, et il cherche bientôt son oxygène, se séparant de quelques centimètres.

- Naruto... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser en plan ? Ton plaisir est aussi important et puis tu m'as à peine chauffé là. Je vais terminer ce que tu as commencé, si ça ne te pose aucun problème.

- On l'a fait à répétition hier soir...

- Et alors ? dis-je bêtement.

- Alors... à un moment... la réalité se rappelle à nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je serai très, très, très doux, alors... murmuré-je en me penchant vers sa gorge que je couvre de petits baisers.

Je copie ses gestes d'un peu plus tôt, offrant à son cou une douce torture. Il accepte à son tour, certes en bougonnant, d'être gâté et je m'engage, lorsque je sens son corps se détendre sous moi, à bécoter toute la peau sur mon chemin, à l'embrasser, à la cajoler tendrement. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant les doux soupirs qui me donnent l'essence nécessaire pour ne pas m'arrêter. Lui non plus ne peut pas résister. Pendant ce temps, mes mains ne sont pas en reste, elles se déplacent de son torse à son dos, attrapant son corps et glissant vers sa taille, qui se contracte sans se tendre. Son épiderme est couvert de chair de poule à mon passage et je n'en suis que plus émoustillé.

Je descends peu à peu, lui prodiguant des caresses qui achèvent de le détendre et je remonte vers son visage pour le noyer dans un baiser qui suffit à le décider à s'abandonner. Il gémit, comme je me l'étais imaginé, lorsque je prends son membre dans ma main gourmande. Ses bras se referment brusquement et obstinément autour de mon cou et me serrent fortement comme le ferait un enfant.

- N-Naruto... Tu le fais exprès, articule-t-il difficilement.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as bien mis au supplice, toi.

- Tu devais garder la monnaie... lâche-t-il en se cambrant quand je caresse sur sa longueur son sexe qui en demande beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

- Je suis trop généreux.

- Aaah... Hhnnn !

Je souris en posant un baiser sur son front. Je fais quelques va-et-vient, le faisant se tortiller sur le matelas, l'une de ses mains quittant mes épaules pour venir tirer le drap, puis je cesse tout et descends ma main plus bas, vers son entrée qui se contracte doucement à cause de l'excitation.

Il s'interrompt, surpris par la chaleur qui vient de quitter son membre, et gémit de protestation, un gémissement qui ressemble plutôt à un grognement.

- Désolé, Sasuke. Ce qui va suivre sera beaucoup mieux, dis-je d'une voix basse et douce.

Il me regarde fiévreusement, même presque pantelant. Ses sourcils sont doucement froncés, perdu dans un plaisir trop fort et surtout trop bon pour qu'il ait la force de continuer à me faire la tête. Il vient replacer ses bras autour de ma nuque pour s'y agripper et vient de lui-même combler l'espace où nos deux corps devraient déjà s'unir. C'est maintenant à moi de faire le dernier pas et je le fais sans plus tarder, mes jambes tremblantes et mon membre dur se fait impatient. _Je_ me fais impatient. _Sasuke_ se fait impatient.

Alors sans attendre plus, je m'enfonce en lui, lentement et prudemment, d'un mouvement de hanche. Sa prise sur mes épaules faiblit quelques secondes tandis qu'il perd désormais complètement le nord. Sa voix résonne dans la chambre en un gémissement étouffé. Il se mordille la lèvre du bas et ses mains reprennent vie derrière ma nuque, se mettant à gratter ma peau, se tordant déjà de plaisir, de concentration...

- Naruto... soupire-t-il.

- Hein ? réponds-je en plantant mes mains sur le lit de chaque côté de lui afin de ne pas l'écraser.

Je sors lentement de lui, et replonge à l'intérieur un peu plus fortement, mais en restant quand même doux, comme je le lui ai promis.

Il gémit, un son merveilleux, qu'il étouffe encore une fois, puis tente faiblement de prendre mon visage pour me le ramener vers le sien, faisant se rencontrer nos yeux.

- Je... Je ne suis pas... une délicate petite fleur... Cesse d'avoir peur de me faire mal.

- Je t'aime, soufflé-je en embrassant ses paupières, son nez puis finalement ses lèvres, alors que mes hanches reculent et repartent vers l'avant pour un nouveau coup de reins, le faisant de nouveau gémir dans ma bouche.

- Je t'aime aussi, soupire-t-il dans mon oreille. Laisse-toi aller, je t'en prie...

Et ce sont les mots qui déclenchent ma folle passion. Je ne me retiens plus. J'attrape sa taille et le soulève, l'emportant avec moi alors que je m'assois. Il crie de surprise et de pur délice quand il retombe brutalement sur mon membre dressé qui l'attend. Son cri n'est pas retenu, et les suivants ne le sont pas plus. Mes deux mains sur ses hanches, je domine le rythme et le prends avec plus de force, plus d'amour, furieusement, fougueusement, entrant et sortant de son corps en harmonie avec les battements de mon cœur, mes propres gémissements et rugissements presque bestiaux.

N'en pouvant plus, il m'attrape la nuque et se serre contre moi, épousant les formes de mon corps comme un gant, et m'embrasse langoureusement, prenant les directives de ce combat alors que je tire les rênes de l'autre. Nous avons tous les deux besoins de l'autre, indéniablement, et notre danse n'en est que plus parfaite, en symbiose des plus célestes.

Ses jambes sont largement écartées par mon corps imposant et je tiens d'une main sa tête tandis que l'autre se niche au creux de ses reines, le poussant toujours plus à engloutir mon sexe. Je respire bruyamment, poussant ici et là des plaintes de jouissance et cherchant à posséder ce corps à tous les endroits possibles. Dieu, c'est si excitant... ! Il est comme le paradis, que je touche et que j'atteins à chaque fois que je me hisse dans les profondeurs de ses chaires. Et il rejoint ensuite avec moi les étoiles, quand je percute ce petit point au fond de lui. Qui le fait crier mon nom et qui m'achève. Qui me tue à petit feu... Putain.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... répété-je, aux limites de mes capacités physiques.

Je ne sens plus mes jambes, mes hanches et mon bassin que je garde en mouvement, donnant des coups vers le haut toujours plus fort, plus brutal, plus féroce. Je le prends avec la fureur et l'appétit matinal, comme si on ne s'est pas arrêté du tout, même pas une seconde, la nuit dernière, et désormais, avec un peu de repos, on reprend où l'on en était avant de tomber endormis.

- Hmmm ! Na-Na-Na... Naruto... ! AAAAH ! OUI ! Oui, oui oui !

J'ai la force de sourire quand j'entends ses cris percer la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle je suis prisonnier. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps, mon plaisir grimpe comme le sien, et je tiens son corps contre moi un peu plus fortement en essayant d'accélérer le rythme pour nous faire décoller tous les deux en même temps.

Pour la fin de notre danse torride, je prends sa taille et l'allonge sur le lit, m'enfonçant comme un déchainé dans son corps qui se cambre au possible et qui n'en peut plus, je le sens. Mes jambes tremblent alors que, maintenant à genoux, j'exécute mes derniers va-et-vient, frappant avec plus de puissance et cherchant à ne pas manquer sa prostate, le point qui me permettra de l'emmener avec moi au septième ciel.

C'est finalement Sasuke qui se libère avant moi, avec un cri de jouissance d'une voix si érotique et avec une expression faciale si excitante qu'elle provoque ma propre fin. Et les contractions de son intimité autour de mon sexe m'achèvent tout simplement. Je viens à l'intérieur et m'effondre sur lui, nichant mon visage dans son cou, et tentant de reprendre peu à peu mon souffle.

Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre, j'ai l'impression de m'être endormi. Pourtant, nous sommes toujours dans la même position et Sasuke me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je sens son souffle rauque et haletant sur ma tempe, je l'entends aussi. Son autre main est dans mon dos et se promène sur ma peau humide, pendant que ses cuisses, toujours écartées par mon corps, me presse contre lui dans une étreinte des plus agréables.

- Putain... T'avais raison, Sasuke. La réalité se rappelle à nous... Je suis mort... et la journée ne fait que commencer...

Ses bras me serrent tendrement, mais il ne dit rien. Curieux, je me redresse et le regarde.

Couché sur l'oreiller, les cheveux étalés tout autour et la sueur couvrant sa peau pâle, il tourne ses yeux vers les miens et j'aperçois un vague sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Ça va ?

Il acquiesce lentement du menton pour dire oui, puis se met à me fixer longuement, si bien que je finis par rougir.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il secoue doucement la tête.

- Rien, dit-il tout bas. C'est juste que...

Il m'observe, et bientôt sa main vient faire le tour de mon visage, des doigts légers glissant sur mon front et venant ensuite dégager mes longues mèches blondes de mes yeux.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout, murmure-t-il.

Mon cœur bat d'un drôle de rythme, à la fois lent et calme, mais rapide et excité en même temps. Et comme si Sasuke lisait dans mes pensées, il glisse sa main vers ma poitrine et la presse là où, sous la peau, sous les os et sous les muscles, se trouve l'organe qui me fait vivre. Sa peau blanche tranche sur la mienne plus foncée, me fascinant comme à chaque fois, et il remonte ses deux billes obsidiennes vers mes yeux quand il perçoit les battements.

Je vois ses lèvres former de nouveau un sourire niais et je me penche pour l'embrasser très, très longtemps.

Mais, malgré toute la beauté du matin qui s'éternise, il faut redescendre sur terre. Mine de rien, le monde continuer d'exister en dehors de cette chambre, et aujourd'hui est un jour important. Quand mes pensées reviennent là où elles se trouvent depuis quelques semaines, je me sépare de Sasuke et me mets à stresser, fixant son regard perdu et dans les vapes qui ne remarque absolument rien de mon angoisse.

Je souris en pouffant doucement, constatant sa véritable léthargie. Je plante un baiser sur son front et finis par me relever.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on se bouge un peu. Il ne faut pas oublier quel jour c'est aujourd'hui !

Je sors du lit et cherche mes caleçons que j'ai balancés quelque part dans la pièce hier soir. Je les trouve rapidement et les enfile.

- Quel jour ...? demande Sasuke en s'assoyant lentement.

Je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, lui lançant son t-shirt que je viens de ramasser en pleine tête.

- Hahaha ! Sasuke, je sais que je suis doué et que je t'ai envoyé dans les nuages, comme c'est mon habitude, mais il serait temps que tu reviennes parmi nous. Aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Sakura !

Il prend son vêtement en faisant la moue et fronce les sourcils, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Des petites rougeurs tapissent ses joues à mon commentaire tandis qu'il ne lui faut que quelques petites secondes pour se réveiller.

- Je le savais, bougonne-t-il en se déplaçant au bord du lit pour se lever.

- Bien sûr. Avoue plutôt que je t'ai donné l'orgasme le plus fort de ta vie et que maintenant tu ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle.

- Monsieur n'a pas froid aux yeux !

- Je suis le plus beau et le plus doué, un vrai Dieu du sexe, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Maintenant aller, vas te doucher le premier, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps.

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de me relancer à son tour son t-shirt en pleine figure.

- Et en plus il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui. Non mais, excusez sa Majesté ! Pff !

Je ris plus fortement en lui tapant les fesses quand il passe devant moi, reculant ensuite juste à temps et juste assez vite pour ne pas me retrouver encastré dans le mur.

- C'est partie remise, Uzumaki ! me lance-t-il de la salle de bain après avoir fermé la porte.

- Je sais que tu aimes quand je te claque les fesses, Uchiha !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me préparer à manger ?

Je secoue la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de continuer à rire.

Puis, je cherche un pantalon et m'empresse de trouver la cuisine afin de préparer à l'amour de ma vie un petit-déjeuner des plus gargantuesques, juste question de lui prouver que je _suis_ le meilleur des amants.

* * *

><p>- Et si tu arrêtais de t'agiter ? Je n'arrive pas à la fixer.<p>

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, sinon sa bouche allait bien se fendre tant elle avait envie de sourire. Assise sur la table de la cuisine, elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide tandis qu'elle essayait de rester droite et calme. Sasuke, debout près d'elle, essayait maladroitement de placer une jolie fleur dans les cheveux de son amie. Mais ses mains d'homme étaient définitivement incapables d'accrocher cette petite décoration et avec Sakura qui s'agitait comme une enfant... la tâche n'était pas des plus faciles.

- Désolée, hein, sourit Sakura ni fâchée ni agacée. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'épouse aujourd'hui l'homme que j'aime. Tu m'en reparleras, Sasuke, quand ce sera ton tour.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, du coin de l'œil, les sourcils de Sasuke se froncer très légèrement. Ses yeux restèrent malgré tout concentrés sur sa tâche. Rien, à part cet imperceptible mouvement de ses sourcils ne laissait présager une quelconque réaction, mais elle avait bien ressentie sa tension soudaine. Et elle connaissait trop bien son Sasuke pour savoir qu'à l'intérieur cette petite phrase venait de le percuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

- Oh, je ne fais que parler, lança-t-elle joyeusement – et pas si innocemment que ça. Je suis juste tellement heureuse que j'imagine que tous les couples autour de moi vont se marier...

Sasuke la regarda tendrement et pouffa.

- Au moins, tu es souriante, c'est l'important, déblatéra-t-il.

- Oh, tu es tellement mignon !

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand elle lui prit le visage d'autorité pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue, mais ne put effacer son sourire.

- Quoi ? se défendit-il. C'est que quand tu n'es pas souriante, t'es lourde !

- Répète un peu ça pour voir ?! s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en levant le poing.

Sasuke sourit en esquivant habilement le coup que lança la jeune femme. Il recula de quelques pas en ricanant, et à cet instant, des pas se firent entendre suivis d'une voix. Sasuke se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine tandis que Sakura leva les yeux.

- Pas possible de vous laisser deux minutes sans surveillance, nee ?

- Mon garçon d'honneur est méchant ! se plaignit Sakura d'une voix d'enfant.

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et fit semblant de bouder. Ino, habillée d'une robe qui avait la couleur de ses yeux, les cheveux remontés en un parfait chignon dont deux longues mèches retombaient comme toujours, s'approcha en faisant claquer ses talons au sol.

- Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de lui mettre cette petite fleur, dit-elle.

- Euh... Je crois que je vais te passer le flambeau, Ino, fit Sasuke en semblant réfléchir. Tes mains sont sûrement plus habituées que les miennes à jouer dans les cheveux des autres...

Ino regarda Sakura et toutes les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, alors, dehors ! ajouta Ino en faisant un mouvement de la main.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa, heureux d'échapper à ces « trucs de filles » comme il aimait les appeler, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi Sakura le lui avait demandé en premier lieu.

Sakura sourit en suivant des yeux le jeune Uchiha quitter la cuisine.

Ino prit la petite fleur que sa meilleure amie avait dans les mains, et entreprit de l'accrocher délicatement aux cheveux de Sakura.

- Il est chic notre Sasuke, aujourd'hui, dis-moi, commenta-t-elle, ramenant l'attention de la rose.

Celle-ci poussa un petit rire.

- C'est moi qui ai choisi ses vêtements, avoua-t-elle fièrement. Naruto a hérité du même complet. Après tout, ils sont mes garçons d'honneur, il fallait bien que toutes les couleurs concordent. Sasuke a, pour sa part, une belle chemise rouge qui fait un excellent contraste avec son teint, tandis que pour Naruto, j'ai choisi un blanc parfait qui casse avec son propre teint. Ils sont tellement beaux ensembles, si tu les avais vus !

- Rouge et blanc ?

- La passion et la pureté ! Tout ce que représente mon amour pour Hayato. Tout ce que représente ce mariage.

- Tu es vraiment une grande romantique, toi, sourit Ino. Tu ne changeras jamais. Et oui, pour ton info, je les ai vus, tout à l'heure. C'est vrai qu'ils sont particulièrement beaux aujourd'hui... Ça y est, j'ai terminé, Saku.

Sakura eut un petit sourire adorable en prétextant que les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis faisaient honneur à leur beauté, tout en sautant de la table pour se lever et se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Ino leva alors les mains pour replacer un petite mèche des cheveux de la future mariée.

- Non, enfin, je veux dire... Ils sont plus... rayonnants, reformula Ino.

- C'est là que tu le remarques ? s'amusa Sakura. Ino, ça fait un an qu'ils rayonnent à rendre jaloux le soleil.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, admit Ino. Particulièrement Sasuke.

- Oui, confirma Sakura.

Ino baissa finalement les bras, sa tâche de rendre la mariée parfaite terminée, et leva ses yeux vers ceux de Sakura.

- Depuis que Naruto est dans sa vie, c'est un tout nouveau Sasuke.

- Le retour de son frère a aussi beaucoup aidé son cas, ajouta Sakura. Je suis tellement heureuse que tous ses démons soient désormais derrière lui et pour de bon...

- Moi aussi, Sakura.

Sakura regarda un moment les yeux sincères de son amie, et baissa la tête.

Déjà un an aujourd'hui de cette mission pour éliminer Orochimaru. Un an que le couple de Naruto et Sasuke avait été officialisé et annoncé à tous. Ces deux imbéciles étaient si... adorables, ensembles. Elle ne cessait, depuis, de se rappeler l'époque où ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de se chercher des problèmes. De se battre et de s'engueuler. Quoique, même en étant amants, ils trouvaient le moyen de se chamailler et ça ne faisait que les rendre plus beaux, plus vrais. Après tout, ils ne marchaient pas sur l'eau et étaient humains, à la base. Et leur relation était avant tout celle de rivaux et meilleurs amis. Et Sakura était persuadée que l'amour, dans un couple, reposait sur une forte amitié. Une amitié si grande qu'elle était obligée d'éclore en amour pur...

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette première année avait été merveilleuse pour eux. Sasuke n'avait jamais autant sourit dans toute sa vie. Le retour d'Itachi au village avait aussi impliqué beaucoup de changements pour Sasuke et des changements très positifs. Avec son frère de nouveau dans sa vie, et bien sûr avec Naruto, il revivait.

Sakura soupira.

Si cela avait été une année merveilleuse pour Sasuke et Naruto, pour elle, c'était tout le contraire.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée de cette mission, elle s'était consacrée malgré elle à faire son deuil, sur plusieurs mois, puis elle avait vendu la maison, incapable de continuer à vivre dedans. Avec Hayato, elle avait réorganisé sa vie et, enfin, aujourd'hui, fraîchement sortie de ce long tunnel qui semblait ne jamais se terminer, elle était prête à tourner définitivement cette page de sa vie. En se mariant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Un mariage qui, pour elle, avait des airs de renaissance, de nouveau départ...

- Au fait, Ino, merci... s'enquit la jeune rose, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. De me prêter la maison de tes parents pour la réception.

Ino eut un grand sourire.

- C'est quand tu veux, ma chérie.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, et au même moment, quelqu'un apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Naruto, l'air passablement mal à l'aise, un fin sourire incertain aux lèvres.

Ino se retourna complètement et écarquilla les yeux tout en souriant. Elle fit quelques pas et reluqua le blond de haut en bas.

- Eh bien, dis donc, c'est vrai que tu as plutôt l'œil pour habiller les hommes, Sakura.

Sakura s'esclaffa doucement alors que Naruto se regardait bêtement.

- Euh... Un problème ?

Ino secoua la tête, se faisant plaisir en fixant le corps parfait de l'hokage. Moulé dans un complet qui s'ajustait à merveille à ses formes, il avait le collet de sa chemise légèrement levé et la cravate un peu défait, lui donnant un air décontracté et diablement sexy. Sa chemise blanche créait un véritable contraste, comme l'avait souligné Sakura, avec son teint caramélisé. Et son air stupide le rendait attachant au premier coup d'œil...

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et regardaient les deux jeunes femmes, confus.

- Non pas du tout, lâcha finalement Sakura.

- Sakura, je peux te parler deux secondes ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, moi, s'exclama Ino. Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas bien vu Sasuke !

Sakura roula des yeux alors que la blonde sortit de la pièce comme elle était entrée.

Naruto la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

- Alors, tout va toujours comme tu le souhaites ?

- C'est la journée de mes rêves, Naruto, répondit Sakura, les bras croisés. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

Elle marqua une petite pause.

- Excepté bien sûr que j'aurais voulu que mes parents soient là.

Naruto eut un sourire triste, passant sa main tendrement sur l'épaule nue de son amie. Le regard émeraude se détourna et Sakura observa le ciel bleu qu'elle voyait par les fenêtres de la cuisine.

- J'aurais seulement... voulut qu'ils soient là, tu sais. Ou du moins qu'ils aient le temps de connaître Hayato un peu mieux. Pour qu'ils sachent que... peut-être que ce n'est pas l'homme parfait, mais que je l'aime. Qu'ils sachent à quel point je suis heureuse.

Sakura inspira profondément et laissa une unique larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre fortement pour ne pas pleurer et baissa la tête pour l'essuyer.

Naruto se pencha vers elle et lui remonta le visage.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit-il tout doucement. Pleurer le jour de ton mariage ? Allons. Tu es à couper le souffle alors souris !

Sakura sourit aux paroles de Naruto, rougissant doucement.

- Et puis je suis certain que d'où ils sont, tes parents savent tout ça. Ils ne peuvent que le voir. D'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et renifla avant de se tapoter les joues, question de se redonner des forces et du courage.

- Merci, Naruto, tu es gentil, murmura-t-elle. Et... Tu... De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le blond passa alors une main dans ses cheveux blonds et détourna le regard, embarrassé.

- Euh... C'est que... J'imagine que moi aussi je manque un peu de courage !

Sakura sut aussitôt de quoi son ami parlait. Elle oublia toutes les pensées déprimantes et attrapa l'épaule large de Naruto pour tenter de ramener son attention vers elle.

- Naruto, je sais que c'est angoissant, mais tu n'as aucune raison de stresser.

- Mouais... En fait, je... T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Sasuke n'est pas... Ces trucs là, c'est... pour les filles.

Sakura pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa Naruto, l'air de dire : « Tu te moques de moi ? ». Le blond se pinça les lèvres tandis que la future mariée roulait des yeux.

- Ces trucs là, c'est pour les gens qui s'aiment, corrigea-t-elle. Fonce, Naruto.

Naruto rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

- Non seulement tu es l'hokage, mais tu fais face aux pires ennemis possibles et tu as peur de sa réaction ? Alors que tu es pourtant celui qui lui a apprit à aimer ? Il t'aime. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je sais qu'il m'aime Saku, c'est juste que... Putain c'est... stressant. Mais je le veux, du plus profond de mon être. Je...

Il porta sa main à son cœur et respira un peu plus vite, souriant niaisement tandis que la jeune femme leva des yeux attendris vers son visage. Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien être en train de penser quand elle se traita mentalement d'idiote : à quoi d'autre pouvait-il bien penser dans un moment comme celui-là ?

- T'as raison, souffla-t-il finalement. Je ne devrais pas hésiter.

- Tu ne devrais _plus_ hésiter.

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un grand sourire, comme ceux qu'elle connaissait si bien du blond, apparut. Et sans qu'elle ne voie rien venir, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la souleva.

- Je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle !

- Pour ta demande ? s'étonna Sakura en s'accrochant à la nuque du blond.

- Pour ma demande ! acquiesça-t-il.

Sakura sourit et rigola d'autant plus quand il la serra contre lui joyeusement.

- C'est super alors ! Et maintenant, on peut passer à _mon_ mariage ?

Naruto la déposa par terre et lui embrassa bruyamment les joues.

- Oui ! Évidemment ! D'ailleurs, le temps avance, hein, et ton futur mari se fait impatient dans le jardin, là !

- Je sais, rigola Sakura. Peux-tu aller chercher Ino ? Je vais m'habiller et dès que je serai prête... (elle inspira et expira nerveusement), la cérémonie pourra débuter.

Naruto sourit.

- Génial ! J'y cours !

Il se précipita vers la sortie de la cuisine, mais se retourna au dernier moment.

- Au fait, Saku, tu es magnifique ! Et la meilleure des amies ! Et je t'aime !

Se réinstallant sur la table pour attendre Ino, Sakura s'interrompit aux mots de son blond et pouffa, cependant réellement touchée.

Elle secoua la tête lorsque la pile électrique fut définitivement partie, amusée par son comportement et attendrie par l'amour qui, à regarder Sasuke et maintenant Naruto, puis elle-même, était bel et bien dans l'air...

* * *

><p>- Le crépuscule... encore, murmuré-je en fixant l'horizon.<p>

La vue est magnifique. Les quelques nuages, au loin, sont colorés de rose et d'orange, et le soleil les traverse pour lancer ses rayons lumineux sur le village. Une douce et basse lumière berce Konoha en cette fin de soirée d'été des plus fraîches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement alors que je continue de regarder dans la direction inverse de celle dans laquelle le vent souffle.

Le mariage de Sakura a été une réussite, c'est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse dire. Elle s'est éclipsée bien vite avec son mari pour un voyage de noces et Sasuke et moi n'avons pas tardé à les imiter. Et nous voilà, de nouveau seuls sur le toit sur lequel, un an auparavant, il s'est ouvert à moi pour la première fois.

Et depuis je ne cesse de repenser aux mots de Sakura, un peu plus tôt, et j'inspire doucement pour ensuite expirer.

« _Tu ne devrais plus hésiter. »_

Je suis nerveux. Mais c'est une nervosité qui est presque agréable. Un trac utile qui fait danser des petits papillons au fond de mon ventre. C'est tellement plaisant que je ne sais plus si c'est vraiment de la nervosité ou si ce n'est que les sensations habituelles qui m'habitent quand je suis avec Sasuke.

Quand je suis _amoureux_.

Un vent frais fait encore une fois relever mes mèches blondes. Juin se fait ressentir, surtout dans une journée de grande chaleur comme aujourd'hui. Bien que j'adore Sakura, j'ai été obligé, tout comme Sasuke, de me changer en rentrant, les vêtements qu'elle nous avait donnés nous donnaient plus chauds encore que la norme. Voilà pourquoi ma veste d'hokage, que j'ai mise par-dessus un simple t-shirt, vole au vent à l'instant, plutôt que le complet chic que j'ai porté durant la cérémonie.

Sasuke, quant à lui, a enfilé un pantalon ordinaire noir, un t-shirt de la même couleur et sa veste Junin pour compléter le tout. Il a également chaussé des sandales ninjas, plutôt que ses bottes qui sont, sans doute, trop étouffantes pour cette chaleur.

Je me tourne pour le regarder. Il est simplement debout, les mains dans les poches et ses yeux, dans lesquels brillent les mêmes étoiles de ce matin, quand ils étaient plongés dans les miens durant notre étreinte intime, sont portés vers le crépuscule. Ses cheveux sont doucement secoués au vent et il ne m'a jamais semblé plus beau.

« _Et puis il y a eu toi... qui m'a fait du bien avec tes sourires idiots. _»

Je souris à ce souvenir.

« _Et ta bonne humeur..._ »

« _Ce trou, qui me traverse la poitrine, il est un peu plus rempli à chaque fois que tu es avec moi._ »

« _Je n'ai plus peur maintenant..._ »

- À quoi tu penses ? résonne la voix de Sasuke dans le présent et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur son visage curieux.

- À toi, dis-je doucement sans passer par tous les détours.

Il détourne la tête en se passant une langue timide sur les lèvres, et fait quelques pas vers le bord. Je recule quelque peu sans le lâcher du regard.

La silhouette de Sasuke se plante devant la lumière orangée du coucher du soleil et devient complètement noire. Mon cœur est la seule chose que j'entends avec sa voix dans ma tête et la mienne, lorsque je replonge dans mes pensées...

« _Je me suis senti pris par les chevilles et les poignets, attiré à toi comme un aimant, attiré par une force que tu dégageais, une passion folle qui m'a pris._ »

« _Je n'ai rien pu faire pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi._ »

« _Quand je te regarde, je ne doute même pas. Je t'aime, et c'est pratiquement rassurant de le dire, de m'entendre le dire..._ »

« _Pourquoi toi ? __Parce que mon cœur en a décidé ainsi._ »

J'ai l'impression que les battements de mon cœur se sont ajustés à la vitesse de ce jour-là. La vitesse à laquelle je respirais quand ces paroles m'ont échappées, si naturellement, aussi naturellement que l'oxygène que j'inhale.

Je ferme les yeux et souris pour moi-même, la conscience toujours caressée par ces tendres souvenirs...

« _Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un, c'est... pour toujours._ »

« _Quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, j'ai la certitude que plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien n'est nécessaire, à part ce qu'on a._ »

« _Parce que je me sens complet avec toi, je ne suis plus brisé…_ »

« _Je ne suis plus brisé..._ »

« _Emmène-moi dans ma chambre._ »

« _Emmène-moi dans ma chambre et fais-moi l'amour_. »

Je sens encore les doigts frémissants de Sasuke sur ma peau, sa voix dans ma tête qui résonnait quand il gémissait de plaisir dans mes bras. Je ressens encore son souffle mélangé au mien, l'étroitesse de notre étreinte, l'amour naissant qui respirait entre nos deux corps, j'entends encore les échos hésitants de notre première fois, la chaleur qui s'est insinuée en moi et qui à ce jour ne me quitte toujours pas.

- Sasuke...

- Hm ? fait-il sans se retourner.

« _J'ai besoin de toi… Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux être là pour moi ?_ »

« _Tu as des doutes ou quoi ? J'ai tout mon temps pour être là pour toi. _»

- Je... Toute la journée, j'ai voulu te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment important.

« _Tu as ça dans le sang, c'est ta vocation. Peu importe ce que quiconque pense de toi, moi j'ai confiance en toi..._ »

« _Je t'aime, Naruto._ »

Quand le silence s'éternise, Sasuke se retourne. À partir de là, tout semble être au ralenti. Je vois son visage apparaître au centre du halo de lumière qui baisse lentement dans le ciel derrière lui. Les rayons du soleil forment des arabesques magnifiques à travers les nuages et à travers les couleurs. Tout est parfait. Il est parfait.

Mon cœur fait des pompes incroyables, tandis que je regarde ses yeux sans vraiment les voir, concentré sur mon ventre qui fait des siennes et sur mon tremblement qu'il faut que je contrôle. Il fronce doucement les sourcils en me regardant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu devais me demander ?

Je lève les yeux vers ses billes obsidiennes. Je plonge dans son regard réconfortant qui me ramène aussitôt à la maison. Je me rappelle brièvement des mots d'encouragement de Sakura et inspire une bonne bouffée d'air avant de sourire.

Puis, j'avance et pose un genou au sol, sans quitter mon amour des yeux. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer un peu plus, alors qu'il a un mouvement de recul. Dans son regard se déverse un flot de questions, d'incompréhension, de confusion.

Le seul son qui me parvient encore à cet instant est le souffle calme du vent et le tambourinement effréné de mon cœur qui s'emballe. Le visage de l'ange au-dessus de moi est davantage traversé de questions lorsque ma main part à la recherche de la sienne. Je la prends doucement et l'amène à mes lèvres.

- Naruto... ? Qu'est-ce que... tu me... fais, là ?

- Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin... de cérémonie, de public. Pas besoin de fleurs ni d'habits particulier. Pas besoin de l'approbation des autres, du regard des autres... Tout ce qu'on a besoin c'est de l'autre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Je baise sa main qui tremble et lève mes yeux vers lui. J'ai l'impression que l'éclat et les couleurs du coucher de soleil sont maintenant dans ses billes plutôt que dans le ciel.

Mon cœur bat plus fort.

- N'est-ce pas... évident ?

- Naruto... souffle-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Je ne veux pas être seul sur ce piédestal, Sasuke. J'ai besoin de ta présence dans ma vie à tous les jours. J'ai besoin de toi pour être le plus fort.

Il me regarde, la bouche à demi ouverte, cherchant à comprendre tout ce que cela signifie, écoutant ma voix en captant chaque mot sans vraiment réaliser tout ce qu'ils portent en leur sein.

- Tu as cru en moi toutes ces années, murmuré-je en posant mon front sur le dos de sa main. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur malgré toutes tes peurs et tu m'as fait une place, chaude et confortable, tu m'as accueilli en toi et tu m'as tout donné. Chaque mot m'a donné la force de devenir l'hokage que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Tu m'as aimé comme un roi... mais je voudrais maintenant que tu me rejoignes au sommet.

Je lève de nouveau mon regard et l'unie au sien. Ses sourcils sont froncés presque tristement. Je peux facilement voir que mes déclarations ne le laissent pas indifférent. Sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat nouveau.

- Il y a un an, ici même, tu t'es offert à moi. À mon tour aujourd'hui. À mon tour de te faire une place, grande et douillette, comme tu le mérites. Je vais t'aimer. T'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, t'aimer comme c'est impossible de le dire. T'aimer fidèlement, sans jamais faillir, sans jamais échouer, je serai loyal au village mais à toi avant tout.

J'inspire profondément.

- Rejoins-moi, Sasuke. Rejoins-moi là-haut...

Le temps semble ne jamais s'être écoulé aussi lentement. Je garde mes yeux dans les siens en attendant sa réaction, en attendant qu'il se réveille et qu'il cesse d'être cette statue devant moi. Puis, doucement, sa main quitte la mienne et il vient la passer dans ses cheveux en tremblotant. Il m'observe encore, sans pouvoir regarder ailleurs, et, finalement, il entre ouvre les lèvres.

C'est un tout petit souffle, mais le vent l'a porté vers moi...

- Je t'aime.

Un sourire anime alors mes lèvres, et dans la même seconde, il baisse son bras et me saute au cou, si brusquement que j'en tombe à la renverse. Ses bras me serrent comme un étau et je pousse un rire même si je suis à la limite de perdre mon oxygène. Couché sur le dos, je lève les yeux vers le ciel de plus en plus bleu et foncé et passe mes mains dans son dos, y enroulant mes bras.

- Sasuke, soupiré-je dans ses cheveux. Sasuke...

Il refuse de défaire l'étreinte de ses bras. J'essaie, mais échoue lamentablement. Il me tient presque aussi fort et solidement que mon sourire est accroché à mes lèvres. Aucun souffle de vent ne sera jamais assez fort pour le balayer, surtout avec Sasuke lové contre moi comme maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de bouger, hein ? m'amusé-je en lâchant un rire que je n'ai pu retenir.

Sa tête, posée sur mon torse, se secoue comme un enfant tandis que je sens ses bras se resserrer encore plus si c'est seulement possible.

- Alors j'en déduis que tu es d'accord pour passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?...

Un silence s'ensuit, pendant lequel je respire l'odeur de Sasuke et regarde les dernières nuances du crépuscule.

Il s'écarte ensuite et je baisse les yeux sur son sourire. Posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et prenant place sur moi, il me fixe longuement avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser furtivement, chastement.

- Tu n'avais sérieusement pas besoin de demander, idiot, murmure-t-il. Je pensais que c'était... que ça allait de soi.

- J'imagine que c'est le grand sentimental en moi qui voulait faire les choses bien, rendre tout ça plus officiel.

- Tu es mignon, sourit-il tendrement.

- J'ai cru que tu trouverais ça... stupide, en fait, ou... je sais pas... J'ai stressé toute la journée, si tu savais, je...

- C'est _parfait_, m'interrompt-il aussitôt. Parfait. Tout est parfait. Et je t'aime.

Je me relève en l'emmenant avec moi dans mes bras, prenant une position assise. Il s'accroche à moi, s'installant entre mes jambes et glisse ses mains sur mon visage, attrapant mes joues avec ses paumes chaudes et moites.

- Wow, Sasuke... Tu n'as jamais été aussi expressif dans tes mots.

- Tais-toi et concrétise les tiens, baka... souffle-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Tout de suite mon amour.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement sans plus attendre, amenant mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il amène les siennes dans mes cheveux qu'il prend un malin plaisir à décoiffer.

Après un long baiser durant lequel mes joues se sont teintées de rouge, mon cœur s'est vu offrir de nouvelles ailes, et dans lequel j'ai entrevu un avenir brillant et illuminé, il s'écarte de ma bouche dans un petit bruit de succion. Un baiser dans lequel je n'ai cessé de m'imaginer son visage à côté du mien sur le lit, là où je veux qu'il soit à chaque fois que je vais me réveiller. Un baiser qui m'a fait retomber amoureux.

- Au fait, dit-il. Oui, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et oui, je veux te rejoindre sur ton piédestal. Comme si j'allais te laisser toute la place, pff !

Je secoue doucement la tête, enchanté et envoûté par tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il me fait, puis glisse ma main sur sa mâchoire.

- Aller, arrête de râler et rentrons à la maison...

- J'y suis déjà, Naruto, me sourit-il.

- Quoi ?

Je le regarde sans trop comprendre. Dans un geste tendre, il prend ma main qui est toujours sur sa joue et la retire pour mêler ses doigts aux miens, puis pose l'autre sur ma poitrine au niveau de mon cœur et presse doucement.

Tout bas, il répète :

- J'y suis déjà. À la maison.

« _Là où mon cœur est heureux._ »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN. <strong>

_**Tch0upi.**_


	20. MESSAGE!

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous écris ce message dans un but précis. En fait, et depuis de longs moments déjà, j'ai en tête un projet très simple... Une suite à ma fiction "_Sur Ton Piédestal_", un deuxième Opus en quelque sorte, c'est pourquoi j'en appelle aux lecteurs de cette fiction. Je sais qu'elle est terminée depuis un an et demi environ, mais depuis tout ce temps j'ai eu en tête des idées pour une suite... Alors je tenais à savoir, honnêtement, ce que vous en pensez? Êtes-vous intéressés ou pas du tout? Si vous l'êtes, j'aimerais le savoir, savoir ce que vous en pensez... Ça m'encouragerait à l'écrire si je sais qu'il y a des gens prêts à la lire, et je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.

Sur ce, j'attends vos avis et je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Tch0upi.. :)


End file.
